Alter Ego, VETO partie III
by PsychoseAigue
Summary: Femslash/Personnages Inventés. Après des années de rejet et de dénégation, les Ministères Magiques s'étaient enfin accordés sur un point crucial ; il était temps d'ouvrir les yeux. La menace des Crachvies était réelle, lourde de conséquences et les Moldus n'avaient pas finis de périr sous les mains de ces terroristes magiques. Il fallait convenir, il fallait agir.
1. Premières Vérités

Bonjour, bonjour ! (:

Voici la troisième et dernière partie de 'Veto'.

Il s'agit toujours de femslash, de personnages inventés, et il y aura sûrement encore beaucoup de fautes (désolée).

(L'univers ne m'appartient évidémment pas)

Alors, tout ceci se passe **5 ans après **'Carpe Diem', nous sommes donc en 2005 !

PsychoseAigue.

* * *

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Prologue ;

Ça aurait pu être un jour comme un autre. Nous nous serions retrouvés au café pour déjeuner tous ensemble, Alice aurait pris son cappuccino en se plaignant de son rédacteur en chef, Emily serait venue en retard, stressée et débordée comme elle l'était toujours, ne nous saluant qu'au passage avant d'embarquer un croissant et de filer à toute vitesse. Alan aurait rit et enchaîner sur la politique et la nouvelle organisation du Ministère de la Magie, ce qui aurait provoquer un soupir d'Alice et un éclat de rire de ma part.

Ça aurait pu être un jour comme un autre où je prenais mon temps, avant de m'avancer une fois de plus dans la jungle qu'était le droit magique. Ça n'avait pas été un choix facile, mais c'était quelque chose qui me plaisait tout de même – si on enlevait l'état léthargique dans lequel je rentrais … Les soirs où je rentrais. Je n'étais pas du Magenmagot, mon avis sur eux n'avait pas changé depuis le collège, mais j'avais pris la voie d'une profession qui était de plus en plus reconnue dans la Communauté Magique : la défense. J'étais _Représentante en Droit et Justice Magique –_ ce que les Moldus appellent communément « avocat » -, et on pouvait dire que je ne m'en sortais pas si mal. À vrai dire, je m'étais plutôt distinguée.

Ça n'avait rien d'un jour habituel. C'était un jour morne qui engendrera probablement une soirée toute aussi peu joyeuse. Ce que tout le monde redoutait était arrivé. La peur que tout être éprouve en nos années ne m'avait jamais réellement convaincue, mais je devais avouer qu'à présent c'était tout autre chose : j'en étais engloutie. Je comprenais quelque peu l'état d'effarement dans lequel étaient plongées les populations – Moldues ou non -. L'affolement, la crainte, l'appréhension permanentes dans lesquelles notre monde nous avait précipités.

_« Les dernières victimes sont prises en charges, on annonce déjà quelques 700 blessés et on compte jusqu'à 49 morts pour le moment. Les secouristes déblayent les dernières lignes, espérant n'y trouver que des vivants. L'Angleterre est sous le choc, démunie et peinée »_

Les informations Moldues défilaient comme un arrière plan sonore, depuis quelque temps je ne supportais plus le silence. Et la musique m'apparaissait comme bien trop futile pour pouvoir en écouter.

_' Tu devrais l'éteindre Eyrin, ça ne te fait pas du bien ' _ J'hochai lentement la tête mais ne fis pas un seul mouvement. Il souffla et vint s'assoir à côté de moi, posant sa main sur la mienne. Je m'arrêtai d'écrire.

_' Tu es sûre que tu veux y aller ? '_ Je lui répondis que oui, que c'était la seule chose que je pouvais encore faire, les yeux rivés sur sa main. Sur la mienne.

Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que ça avait été le plus beau jour de ma vie, mais ça s'en rapprochait pas mal.

_' Dans ce cas, tu devrais te dépêcher. Matt a sûrement plus que besoin de toi '_

_' J'ai bientôt finit. J'aimerai juste finir histoire de ne plus avoir cette affaire en tête aujourd'hui. Je te rejoins après ? ' _Il sourit doucement avant d'acquiescer _' Ne tardes pas '_

_' Kilian ! ' _Il se retourna _' Fais attention à toi … '_

Je reportais mon attention sur le dossier. Une accusation de fraude tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, même si quelque chose semblait louche : sûrement un pot-de-Bieraubeurre.

_« D'après nos derniers chiffres, ce sont 56 morts et une estimation de 700 blessés dont une minorité pour les blessés graves. Jamais notre pays n'avait connu de tels attentats ! »_

Je jetai un œil à la télévision, délaissant le dossier, avant de les reporter sur la Gazette du Sorcier qui gisait sur la table. Ouvert, éventré serait même plus juste, sur le problème majeur que connaissait notre monde actuellement.

Les _Crachvies_.

_« Le débat est toujours d'actualité au sein du Ministère de la Magie : doit-on prévenir ou non les populations Moldues ? / Londres : les Crachvies encore et toujours en action. Attentats dans le métro (service de transport non magique) faisant plus de 500 blessés ! / Le Bureau des Aurors ne transmet toujours aucune données quant à leur enquête. Il semblerait qu'il n'y ai toujours aucune piste à exploitée / Lilith Keenan, qui a rejoins la tête du Bureau International de Service de Défense du Monde Magique et Moldu (spécialement mis en place par différents pays pour gérer la crise actuelle) il y a 6 mois aux côtés de Harry Potter, affirme que « tout les moyens sont mis en place afin de localiser le plus rapidement possible les acteurs de ce nouveau terrorisme magique et d'en comprendre leur organisation dans l'optique d'y mettre fin » / Poudlard : les pleins pouvoirs sont remis à la Directrice McGonagall après 5 ans » _

Les brèves affluaient les unes après les autres, jours après jours. La tension que connaissait notre époque était à son comble. C'était la première fois durant toute l'Histoire que le Monde Moldu et la Communauté Magique étaient aussi liés. Dans la peur, dans la souffrance et la douleur. Et surtout, dans le deuil.

Je me rappelle encore du jour où Emily m'avait tendu le journal, lors de notre septième année, toute les deux étonnés que la Gazette puisse mentionner la Communauté Non Magique. Nous n'avions jamais ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que quelque chose de tel en était la cause. Que quelque chose d'aussi destructeur pouvait arriver.

Surtout si tôt après la Guerre, si tôt après toutes ces horreurs que nous avions déjà connues.

Depuis la fin de la Guerre toute sortes de choses plus affreuses les unes que les autres, s'étaient déroulées au travers du Monde Moldu. Guerres, attentats, catastrophes naturelles, tensions politiques. Tout s'était si rapidement amplifié que la Communauté Magique en était venue à se poser des questions.

11 Septembre 2001. L'attentat le plus meurtrier que l'Histoire n'ai jamais connu. À l'époque, les Moldus eux-mêmes s'étaient posés des questions. Entre incompréhension, manigances, complots, mensonges, le monde était en plein doute et on criait alors à l'intérêt que telle et telle thèse suscitait : comme si prouver à qui l'attentat avait le plus profité c'était trouvé celui ou ceux qui en étaient la cause.

Le Monde Sorcier s'était alors penché sur la question, une seule interrogation aux lèvres : n'y avait-il pas de la magie là-dessous ?

Les _Crachvies_ étaient des sorciers dont la monstruosité n'était en rien comparable à celle de Voldemort : leur atrocité dépassait de loin celle de ce dernier. Il n'y avait pas la haine dans leurs actes comme elle avait été présente dans celle de Voldemort, non. C'était bien pire encore. Il y avait le délice, le régal, la jouissance de s'affirmer comme supérieur.

Les horreurs qu'ils dessinaient n'étaient esquissées que par simple plaisir.

Ils ont fait du monde leur terrain de jeu. Se sont élevés au rang de toute puissance, d'entité supérieure, de _Dieux_. Les être humains – et plus précisément les Moldus – n'étaient pour eux que des objets, des jouets. De simples pions avec lesquels ils se divertissaient entre eux. Ils analysaient, expérimentaient, essayaient des tas de choses les plus horribles les unes que les autres.

Leur principale arme – qui constituait par la même occasion leur principal bouclier – était l'_Impero_. Simple, efficace … Le sortilège leur permettait de jouer tout en étant in-traçables : ils étaient des maîtres dans leur jeu.

Ils utilisaient les Moldus en créant un contexte et une ambiance propice et favorable au conflit, de sorte qu'il était à présent presque impossible de savoir ce qui a été fait sous Impero et ce qui ne l'a pas été. Ils créaient les causes en voulant observer les conséquences. Ils créaient des conflits pour pouvoir en impliquer un plus grand encore : ils se régalaient dans les tensions politiques. Car celles-ci impliquaient toujours de nombreux facteurs.

Terrorisme Moldu, politique, économie, catastrophes naturelles, guerres, famines, épidémies ect … Ils contrôlaient tout. Ils s'infiltraient dans les décisions d'un chef d'état – comme celui des États-Unis par exemple, comme le suspectait sans en être vraiment sûr, le Bureau International de Service de Défense du Monde Magique et Moldu -, interféraient dans les groupes de terroristes (voir créaient même ce groupe, nous n'avions que peu d'informations les concernant) comme l'Al-Quaïda – du moins, c'était l'avis d'un bon nombre de Ministères Magiques à travers le monde -. Ils jouaient avec la nature et s'éclataient à, parfois, dévaster des régions entières par des tsunamis ou ouragans ou toute autre catastrophes naturelles.

Le monde était à leur merci sous tout les points de vues.

_« Dès ce soir, un hommage aux victimes sera mis en place par les parents, familles et proches. Tout le monde est invité à y prendre part »_

Je tressaillis malgré-moi, le temps avait passé sans que je m'en aperçoive. Je finissais rapidement, mes notes ressemblaient plus à un brouillon qu'à autre chose, attrapais une veste et Transplana.

_' Eyrin ! Enfin ! '_ Je souris doucement _' Désolée, j'étais perdue dans cette affaire … '_

_' Les cas Avery ? '_ Emily arrivait doucement, j'acquiesçai _' J'en ai entendu parler '_ Fit-elle _' C'est un proche de - '_

_' Em', vraiment. Tu pourrais éviter de parler de ça maintenant ? ' _La coupa Alice.

_' Désolée … '_ Si vous me demandiez ce qu'Emily était devenue, vous ne le croirez jamais. Elle s'était lancée dans la politique et grimpait les échelons à une vitesse hallucinante.

_' Où est Matt ? ' _Demandai-je alors que Kilian nous rejoignais _' Là-bas, il t'attends '_

_' Merci. Tu reste avec les filles ? ' _Il acquiesça, je souris doucement, l'embrassa rapidement et partie rejoindre Matt. Je l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. Quand j'arrivais à côté de lui, sa voix était lente et dénuée de vie. Lui qui d'habitude avait cette voix si gaie et qui ne faisait que rire.

_' Elle s'obstinait à aller chez sa mère par la voie Moldue … Si seulement … '_

_' Matt … '_ Je l'attirai contre moi _' Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire sans elle Eyrin … '_

_' Je sais, je sais … '_ Il resta un long moment dans mes bras. Ces derniers jours avaient sûrement pris l'aspect d'un cauchemar, de l'enfer pour lui. Il n'avait pas réellement pleurer, du moins, pas quand j'étais présente – c'est à dire presque tout le temps -, mais je crois qu'à présent le choc était passé. Et la vérité heurtait, déchirait, broyait.

Il m'attrapa la main qu'il serra de toutes ses forces _' Viens avec moi, s'il te plaît '_ J'hochai la tête devant sa voix presque suppliante et nous nous approchions lentement. Pas après pas, sa main se fermait plus encore sur la mienne jusqu'à ce que l'inscription sur la pierre fut tout à fait visible.

_« Tala Carter. 15 janvier 1981 - 7 juillet 2005 »_

Nous avions rejoins les autres depuis un bon moment déjà, il y avait une espèce de réception où tout le monde échangeait sur les souvenirs, le passé. Les choses qui font mal.

_' Lilith est là … ' _Balança subitement Alice en se retournant. Je jetai à mon tour un œil à l'endroit qu'elle fixait comme pour constater par moi-même que l'Auror était bel et bien présente _' Étonnant … '_

_' Elle voyait encore Tala tout de même Eyrin … '_

_' Je voulais juste dire que c'était étonnant qu'elle ai réussit à trouver le temps de venir … Avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment … ' _Elle hocha la tête.

Lilith était devenue quelqu'un d'autre. Ou peut-être qu'elle s'était simplement approfondie. Je ne sais pas. Pour être honnête, on ne parlait plus vraiment. Du moins, ça ne dépassait pas le simple cadre de la politesse quand on se croisait dans les couloirs du Ministère.

Il y a une époque où ça avait été dur. Dur de la voir, dur de ne serait-ce qu'oser lui adresser la parole. Mes yeux n'avaient de cesse que de dévier sur son alliance. Et mon cœur s'était serré à chaque fois si bien qu'aucun son n'arrivait à être formulé au travers de ma gorge. Lorsqu'elle était dans les parages, je ressentais toujours quelque chose d'étrange. J'étais mal à l'aise, gênée … En fait, j'étais complètement mise à nue.

Elle me manquait vraiment des fois, mais je m'étais faite à l'idée _' Toutes mes condoléances Matt … '_

_' Merci Lilith '_

_' Si je peux faire quelque chose … '_

_' Arrêter ceux qui ont fait ça '_ Elle hocha la tête et s'éclipsa rapidement. Je soufflai doucement _' Vous venez à la maison ? '_

* * *

Je tiens encore une fois à préciser que les événements cités sont réels, sinon, je ne vois pas l'intérêt :)

Les chapitres seront sûrement plus longs, je ne garantie pas de poster tout les trois jours. Mais je vais essayer d'être la plus régulière possible :D

Pour la blagounette du jour ... Crachvies est bien un jeu de mot pourrave comme je sais si bien les faire pour Mangemorts x)

Et je suis partie du principe que les avocats n'existaient pas réellement, en tant que métier. (On apprends dans les livres qu'il est possible d'être représenté par un autre sorcier, mais on ne nous parle aucunement d'un métier à la clé). Je me suis dis qu'avec l'influence Moldue, des espèces de représentants étudiant ou étant doués en justice magique seraient sûrement apparut au fur et à mesure. Ils défendent les accusés sans que ce ne soit réellement un métier mais ils sont payés par ces accusés.

(Un peu comme les psychologues il y a quelques années !)


	2. Dictame

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

* * *

**VENI**

* * *

Chapitre Premier ;

Exténuée et exaspérée, comme j'avais l'habitude de l'être, je débarquais spontanément dans le bureau. J'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir Logan sursauter avant que le bruit sec d'une tasse qui s'éclate contre le sol ne me fasse doucement sourire. Olivia explosa de rire.

_' Il va finir par s'y faire ... '_

_' Si elle arrêtait aussi de Transplaner directement DANS le bureau, peut-être que je n'aurai pas l'impression de faire une crise cardiaque toutes les demies-heures ! '_ Je me contentai de lui faire un petit clin d'œil. Avec mon statut, j'étais autorisée à me déplacer aussi rapidement que nécessaire, cela incluait de pouvoir entrer et sortir du Ministère comme je l'entendais. Situation de crise oblige. Après tout j'étais à la tête du Bureau International de Service de Défense du Monde Magique et Moldu, si jamais il y avait une urgence je devais pouvoir parvenir sur les lieux avant quiconque.

_' Alors, quelque chose d'intéressant ? ' _Me demanda finalement Logan après avoir réparer la tasse et nettoyer le sol.

_' On m'envoie toujours sur les pistes les plus idiotes. Une espèce de vieux en Namibie avec un grand chapeau et qui me sortait 'Abracadabra' en pointant un bâton sur moi ... '_ Les deux explosèrent de rire et je me laissais tombée sur ma chaise. Dire que j'allais devoir rédigé un rapport pour un truc qui avait aussi peu de sens ...

_' KEENAN, POTTER ! Dans mon bureau, tout de suite ! '_ Aboya Scott, directeur du département de la Justice Magique. Je soufflai. C'était la seule personne – avec le Ministre de la Magie, bien évidemment – devant laquelle je répondais encore . Les choses étaient devenues compliquées : le BISDMMM était la première organisation et association qui concentrait les forces armées magiques de plusieurs pays. Un grand pas pour la Coopération Magique Internationale certes, mais de l'autre côté, c'était extrêmement dur à gérer. Le département de la Justice Magique et celui de la Coopération Magique Internationale devaient faire preuve d'énormément de diplomatie.

Le BISDMMM rassemblait plusieurs sorciers des différents pays membres si bien qu'en réalité nous étions quelque chose comme une vingtaine à y travailler, divisés en différentes paires. Mon co-équipier n'était autre qu'Harry et nous représentions en quelque sorte le bureau. Nous dirigions. Logan et Olivia étaient tout deux des australiens hypra-compétents, et à nous 4 nous formions comme ce qu'il est convenu d'appeler l'élite du BISDMMM.

Mais si le bureau était autonome, il n'était pas indépendant. Nous travaillons énormément avec celui des Aurors et avec la Brigade Magique.

_' Il a encore oublié qu'Harry était en Indonésie '_ Soufflai-je en me levant. Le grand héros de la Guerre avait en quelque sorte disparut après ces années noires. Nous n'avions plus entendu parler de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ré-apparaisse il y a trois ans. Prêt à faire tomber les Crachvies.

_' J'ai déjà proposé de lui acheter un bocal pour son anniversaire ... Qu'il tourne en rond. Ça lui ira bien ' _Rit Logan

_' JE NE SUIS PAS UN POISSON ROUGE ! '_

_' J'arrive Scott, pas besoin d'hurler ... '_

J'arrivai finalement face à son bureau, à l'autre bout du couloir _' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Les Aurors ont trouvés quelque chose ? ' _Demandai-je, intriguée par son silence.

_' A Londres. Le service de protection Moldu est tombé sur quelque chose qui d'après le premier ministre britannique pourrait nous intéresser '_

_' Scott, si c'est juste une vérification, pourquoi ne pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre ? '_

_' La Brigade Magique va encore se plaindre d'être instrumentalisée, et les Aurors sont tous occupés '_

_' J' irai demain matin, j'ai un rapport inutile à finir ce soir '_

Il me regarda avec une indécision qu'il ne cherchait pas à masquer le moins du monde _' Très bien ' _Finit-il par dire. J'acquiesçai et retournai dans le bureau. J'inspirai doucement tandis que je me faisais à l'idée de commencer ce satané rapport. Mais la feuille devant moi resta vierge.

Nous commencions tous à être fatigués de ne jamais rien trouvé. Dans la tension que notre monde connaissait, les gens nous contactait à la moindre petite information. Qu'elle paraisse utile ou non.

Et nous avions le devoir de toutes les vérifiées. C'était long et démoralisant. Un seul mot : impuissance.

Je me retournais doucement vers le mur où une immense carte avait été accrochée. De nombreux points de couleur signifiaient le lieu et la nature des actions des Crachvies. Autant dire qu'il y en avait un bon nombre.

J'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Quelque chose qui ne collait pas avec le reste et à côté duquel nous passions sans arrêt. Russie, Palestine, États-Unis, Israël, et maintenant Londres, pour tout ce qui concernait les actions 'terroristes'. Ils s'étaient sans aucun doute servit de la morale Moldue pour mettre en place leurs actions. L'occident contre le Moyen-Orient, crises d'indépendances, ect … Ils ont fouillé, exploité, entièrement les haines et rancœur Moldues si bien que ces actes sont parus comme tout à fait normaux. Je dirais même, tout à fait 'humain'.

Comment, dans ce cas, réussir à ne serait-ce que savoir ce qui a été fait par les Crachvies ou non ? Ils prenaient une décision au Brésil, et c'était l'Afrique qui était touchée. Une décision politique dans l'Est, engendrait de nouveaux comportements dans l'Ouest. On ne savait plus si les Crachvies étaient derrière la première décision, la deuxième, la troisième, ou même derrière chacune. Etaient-ils la cause ou la conséquence ?

Ils connaissaient parfaitement bien la Communauté Non Magique. Ils leur donnaient une allumette – je crois que c'est comme cela qu'on dit - et les Moldus allumaient le feu.

Un vrai casse-tête.

D'après les spécialistes, leurs actions du côté 'catastrophes naturelles' étaient tout à fait in-traçables elles aussi. Ils suivaient des lignes et des normes de la physique et de l'avancée scientifique des Moldus, si bien que ces derniers trouvaient toujours une explication rationnelle à ce qu'il se passait.

Mais je trouvais qu'il y avait bien trop de différences entre les diverses natures des actions. S'il voulait réellement mettre une panique extrême à travers le monde, pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas engendré de crise économique ? Tout ce qu'ils adorent, y compris la guerre, en aurait facilement résulté.

Mais ils n'avaient pas encore touché suffisamment à l'économie pour créer un phénomène planétaire. Le faire à l'échelle régionale leur suffisait.

Étrange, non ? La réponse, je crois, était simple. Jouer impliquait d'avoir un terrain de jeu. Il fallait donc de la matière à travailler, à exploiter. Plonger le monde dans les ténèbres n'était pas assez stimulant pour eux. Ils étaient plusieurs, aucun doute là-dessus, et faisaient plus que s'amuser avec les Moldus : ils se combattaient entre eux. Sinon différentes tensions seraient nées : pas qu'uniquement celle entre l'occident et le Moyen-Orient.

Quand on regardait les pays les plus pauvres, en Afrique Noire, les tensions étaient toute autres. Il s'agissait de conflits intérieurs, de dictature, entre-autre. Pas du tout la même tactique de jeu, si je peux le tourner ainsi, que les pays d'Amérique du Sud par exemple où la violence était réellement présente dans les rues Brésiliennes. Une violence du peuple sur le peuple, rien à voir avec l'autocratie. Différences aussi en Europe où la tension était plus politique qu'autre chose : décisions incorrectes, injustes, qui menaient le peuple à contester.

Les marques des actions divergeaient : il y avait comme différentes équipes. Mais alors pourquoi certains n'utilisaient jamais les catastrophes naturelles ? Pourquoi même en utiliser ? La politique et l'économie permettaient sûrement plus de précisions dans les actions, plus de stimulation surtout. Le jeu était plus intéressant.

Il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange dans cette histoire.

_' J'y vais … '_ Commença Logan avant de souffler doucement et de s'arrêter devant mon bureau _' Lilith … Il est presque minuit. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi ' _

J'acquiesçai lentement. Je ne dormais plus beaucoup, ma tête était devenue un champ de bataille bien trop imposant pour ne serait-ce que réussir à fermer les yeux. Je pensais qu'il s'en irait, il savait très bien qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister, mais il s'avança vers moi et je me retournais face à lui.

_' Je suis désolé pour ton amie, si jamais … Tu sais que je suis là '_

_' Merci, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien ' _Il hocha la tête, peu convaincu _' Essaye de dormir ce soir '_

_' J'essayerai, promis ' _

La mort de Tala m'avait réellement fait l'effet d'une douche froide. C'était la seule – avec Nathan, évidemment - de Poudlard que je voyais encore régulièrement. Je n'avais pas la force ni le courage de voir qui que ce soit d'autre : cela m'aurait fait penser à Eyrin, et penser à Eyrin était une véritable torture.

Ca pouvait paraître gamin et immature, c'est vrai. Mais le temps qui passait n'avait en rien réussit à effacer. Au contraire, j'avais l'impression qu'il marquait plus profondément encore. Qu'il insistait, s'acharnait sur le passé.

Si j'étais arrivée à avoir la vie que je menais actuellement, si j'avais même appris à vivre, ça avait été grâce à elle. C'était quelque chose d'irréfutable. Je n'avais jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle et je savais pertinemment que je n'aimerai plus jamais autant. C'était bien ce qui me mettait hors-de-moi, elle avait une pression sur moi – la seule chose que je ne pouvais prendre en mon contrôle -, ne s'en rendait pas compte, et pire … Etait passée à quelque chose d'autre tandis que je savais que devant moi la porte s'était refermée définitivement.

J'aurai peut-être dû me réjouir pour elle, mais je n'éprouvais aucunement quelque chose qui ressemblait ne serait-ce que de loin à de la joie quand je la voyais. Je n'avais jamais détester quelqu'un comme je la détestais, pas même ma famille, pas même Harper. Et pourtant, si la possibilité de la détester s'était présentée à moi, c'était bien à cause de ma famille. Mais c'était Eyrin que je pourrais presque arriver à haïr, et non pas ma famille.

Surtout depuis que je m'étais rendue compte que cette chose au fond de moi m'empêchait toujours de lire en elle, de comprendre réellement ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières années – et surtout pourquoi nous en étions arrivées à ce point -. J'avais toujours fait abstraction, après tout elle était avec Griffin – et je crois que le fait que ce soit un homme (et un idiot de surcroît) m'affectait plutôt pas mal -, elle allait de l'avant comme elle l'avait toujours fait … Je ne pouvais rien y faire si ce n'était de prendre les choses avec maturité. Mais depuis trois semaines, depuis qu'elle s'était mariée, je ne tenais plus en place. Une colère flamboyante montait en moi dès que je la voyais, et je préférai ne plus lui adresser la parole de peur de dire des choses regrettables. Je m'efforçais même de ne plus la regarder à vrai dire.

J'essayais d'aller de l'avant, de me changer les idées, mais quand je voyais ce qui ressemblait à un homme j'étais plutôt dégoûtée et quand je regardais une femme, il y avait constamment mon esprit qui me mettait une claque monumentale : il me renvoyait l'image d'Eyrin. J'avais accepté, alors, de ne m'en tenir qu'à ça. Mais j'avais l'impression que depuis ces trois dernières semaines, cette chose que j'avais tenu pendant toutes ces années, s'écroulait. Oui, depuis qu'elle s'était mariée ...

Ca avait été un véritable coup de poignard de l'avoir appris, et je crois qu'heureusement qu'Aaron était toujours en déplacement parce que la tension n'aurait été qu'horrible à la maison. Il n'y était pas très souvent, devant s'occuper de l'empire familial au Canada, et quand il y était les choses étaient rarement mauvaises. Elles étaient légères et plutôt joyeuses. Ce genre de tension amenait la gêne et le malaise, et c'était très étrange. Je préférai l'ambiance habituelle qui y régnait, profitant de sa présence, plutôt qu'une tension inutile.

Nous avions appris à nous connaître au fur et à mesure que les semaines passaient (même si au début nous ne voyions ni ne nous parlions jamais). Les deux familles avaient fait pression pour que nous emménagions ensemble et une fois que ce fut chose faite, j'avais pu me rendre compte à quel point, finalement, se marier jeune était meilleur pour nous. Lui comme moi n'étions que des jeunes qui s'étaient vus imposer un mode de vie, il n'avait pas apprécié plus que moi. Je pense que si le mariage avait eut lieu quelques années plus tard, comme en ce moment par exemple, il aurait été engloutit dans cette espèce de doctrine de Sangs Purs, cette mentalité totalement insupportable. Mais il ne l'avait pas été.

Et nous n'étions pas réduit à deux personnes qui vivent ensemble, baisent quand le mari en a envie, et ne sortent ensemble qu'aux grands banquets où toute la caste des 'Grands' était présente.

Il voyait qui il voulait tant que personne ne le voyait avec elle – imaginez le scandale -, et réciproquement. Nous étions devenus des amis même si nous savions pertinemment qu'un jour, les choses devront changer … Il fallait assurer la descendance au risque de lever des doutes et questions parmi les deux familles.

_' Keenan ' _Je levai les yeux, ne me faisant pas faute de lui faire comprendre à quel point il m'agaçait _' Demain matin, Scott. Je te l'ai déjà dis plus tôt … '_

_' Je ne parlais pas de ça '_ Qu'il fit en s'asseyant sur le bureau. Il avait l'air assez soucieux, et il ne me fallut qu'un seul coup d'œil pour appuyer mon impression : il était plus qu'anxieux … Et étonnement désolé.

_' Il faut qu'on parle ' _Il ferma d'un coup de baguette la porte de la salle alors que je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter _' Et aucun mot ne doit sortir d'ici, c'est bien compris ? '_

_' Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ou - '_

_' Depuis quelque … Temps disons, des familles très respectables sont venus nous signaler l'enlèvement de leur enfants '_

_' Excuse-moi ? ' _Je me levai, sidérée qu'il n'en ai pas parlé avant _' Je ne pouvais rien dire, tu dois comprendre, tu es des leurs '_

_' Je n'ai pas pris le même chemin, tu le sais très bien ! '_

_' Peu importe … Ton frère a disparu. Ton oncle vient de sortir à l'instant de mon bureau '_

Je le fixais quelque instants comme s'il allait d'une seconde à l'autre m'annoncer que c'était une blague, que mon frère était toujours à la maison. Mais je ne vis rien qui appuyait cette thèse.

Je me laissais tombée contre le dossier. Ce n'était pas possible, on ne pouvait pas m'annoncer la mort de Tala et la disparition d'Ethan dans les mêmes 24 heures. C'était inhumain.

_' Keenan … '_ J'avais l'impression que c'était le trou béant qui s'était ouvert en moi qui me parlait. Tellement de questions se percutaient les unes contre les autres, tellement d'incompréhension.

_' Ce sont eux, je suppose … ' _Il acquiesça lentement, je me sentais défaillir secondes après secondes. Comme s'il n'en avait pas assez vécu, comme si tout ce qu'il avait enduré n'était pas suffisant. Pas lui, pas Ethan … Par Merlin, je commençais à dérailler. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

_' Tu sais comment c'est. Il ne fallait rien dire, que ça reste secret. Mener notre propre enquête. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait un lien avant … Mais maintenant : c'est ton frère qu'ils ont. Le frère de celle qui a en charge de les arrêter. C'est eux, il n'y a plus de doutes '_

Et c'était de ma faute qui plus est. Si je n'avais pas fait ça, il serait encore à la maison. Si je n'avais pas voulut n'en faire qu'à ma tête, je n'aurai jamais représenté un risque pour lui. Je ne l'aurai jamais mis en danger.

Mes poings se serrèrent d'eux même. Si je n'avais pas penser à moi, rien ne serait arrivé. Au lieu de ça, il avait toute une pression sur lui. D'une de par le passé, et de deux, parce que la famille me haïssait tellement d'avoir réussit à devenir Auror – un métier qui n'était pas à la hauteur de quelqu'un de mon sang et de mon rang, d'après mes parents – qu'ils s'en prenaient à lui plus intensément encore.

_' C'est pour ça que les Aurors étaient occupés pour la plupart … Ils cherchaient le coupable … '_

_' Je suis désolé '_

J'étais devenue trop indépendante, ma tante n'avait cesser de me le dire à l'époque où elle daignait encore me parler pour essayer de me 'récupéré'. Trop indépendante … Elle m'avait reprocher de vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais. J'aurai pu en rire sur le coup, peut-être que s'ils n'avaient pas voulut avoir à tout prix le contrôle total, je n'aurai jamais eus envie de m'en sortir tout à fait seule. Mais maintenant, je n'avais plus du tout envie d'en rire. J'étais trop indépendante et ça avait des conséquences sur ce qui comptait le plus pour moi.

_' Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, je chargerai Stark pour demain matin '_

_' Pas question ! ' _Je me levai _' J'y vais tout de suite '_ Il m'agrippa le poignet au moment où je cherchais ma veste _' Keenan, il est plus de minuit. Ca ne sert à rien d'y aller, et tu devrais vraiment te reposer '_

_' C'est mon frère et je vais le chercher ! '_

_' Ca fait des années qu'on essaye de les trouver Keenan ! Et tu crois qu'en une nuit ça va se faire ? '_ Ses mots me frappèrent de leur toute puissance. Il avait raison. On ne pouvait rien faire, strictement rien. Nous n'étions, encore une fois, qu'impuissant. Je n'étais qu'impuissante … Non, je refusais de l'être. C'était d'Ethan qu'il s'agissait !

_' Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ont fait, Scott. Ils n'auraient jamais dû faire ça '_ Je serais plus redoutable que la mort : ils avaient fait la plus grosse erreur qu'ils n'avaient jamais faite. S'attaquer à Ethan n'était vraiment pas recommandé pour ne pas m'avoir sur le dos _' Si ça se trouve, il n'y a rien. Repose-toi par Merlin ! Je croyais que tu étais quelqu'un qui savait se contrôler ? Tu garde tes états d'âme pour quand tu sera en face d'eux. Maintenant tu vas aller te coucher pour être plus réceptive demain. Et ce n'est pas une demande Keenan, c'est un ordre. Si j'apprends que tu as désobéis, ta carrière s'arrête là '_

_' Mon frère contre ma carrière ? Le choix est vite fait ! '_

Il souffla_ ' Sans ton statut, tu ne pourra rien faire. Et tu le sais très bien ' _

Il y eut un petit silence dans lequel j'étais plongée corps et âme avant d'en ressortir plus déterminée que jamais _' Depuis quand ça a commencé ? '_

_' Keenan … '_

_' Parce que me poser des questions auxquelles je n'aurai pas de réponses toute la nuit va réussir à me faire fermer les yeux peut-être ? ' _Il souffla avant d'abdiquer _' Depuis trois mois. C'est la quatrième disparition. Tous des Sangs Purs '_

_' Pourquoi Ethan maintenant ? '_

_' Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les autres non plus. Aucune rançon n'a été demandée … '_

_' Même tranche d'âge ? ' _Il hocha à nouveau la tête_ ' Et je suppose que vous n'avez rien de concret '_

_' Pas vraiment non … '_

* * *

_' Vous êtes ? '_

_' Lilith Keenan, je viens voir le lieutenant Davis '_ Le type hocha la tête avant de me montrer d'un coup de tête les escaliers à sa droite _' Il vous attends. Premier étage à droite au bout du couloir '_

_' Merci ' _Je m'exécutai, en prenant cependant mon temps. Même si je me trouvais de plus en plus en contact avec la Communauté Non Magique, j'étais loin d'en avoir compris l'entierté. Je préférai ne pas lever des soupçons en faisant quelque chose d'inapproprié.

Le bâtiment était assez long et j'étais passée devant nombre de différents bureaux, jetant un de temps en temps un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. C'était hallucinant la manière dont ils avaient de faire les choses sans magie !

_' Ah tiens, je suppose que vous êtes l'agent Keenan ? ' _J'hochai la tête alors que l'homme en face de moi me pria de le suivre _' Vous auriez pu être plus discrète '_ Fit-il en jetant un œil à ma robe.

_' Le temps presse ' _Il leva les yeux au ciel et je n'eus pas réellement besoin de plus d'indices pour savoir ce qu'il se tramait dans sa tête : il nous pensait comme des égocentriques qui se croient tout permis.

_' Voilà, c'est ici, entrez '_ Je m'exécutai et entrais dans une pièce où de nombreux écrans étaient accrochés au mur _' Comme vous le savez sûrement, la ville de Londres est entièrement surveillée par des caméras de surveillance '_

_' En effet '_

_' Mes hommes, après … L'attentat, ont fouillé de fond en comble toutes les vidéos du métro et des alentours. Et il se trouve qu'ils ont trouvés quelque chose qui leur a parut étrange. Ils m'en ont informé et j'ai re-transmis le tout au premier ministre '_

_' Vous êtes le seul Moldu de votre statut à être au courant pour notre monde ? '_ Il hocha la tête_ ' Je suis le seul élément qui relie notre service et le votre. Avec le premier ministre '_

_' Un premier ministre qui s'engage et cherche personnellement des informations dans la défense paraîtrait étrange … Il a donc fallut choisir quelqu'un qui y travaillait directement '_

_' C'est un peu près ça … Bon, regardez-là. Mike, envoie la vidéo s'il te plaît ' _La vidéo tenait place à l'intérieur du métro au moment même où l'explosion avait eut lieu. Je ne voyais pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait que je regarde avant d'apercevoir un homme au milieu de la foule. Autour de lui tout n'était que panique et peur mais il se contentait d'observer sans bouger.

_' Etrange, non ? Et regardez maintenant ' _

_' Par Merlin, il a Transplané ! '_ J'en avais presque sursauté, mais il s'agissait bel et bien d'un sorcier. Peut-être tenais-je la première véritable piste !

_' Il a quoi ? '_

_' Il s'est téléporté en quelque sorte '_

_' Vous arrivez à faire ça ? '_ S'étonna t-il. Je lui jetai un petit sourire, pas même son ignorance n'arriverait à me calmer. Je jubilais.

_' Entre autre '_

_' Je vois … Sinon on a réussit à zoomer et à avoir une image assez nette. Mike ? ' _Je regardais un instant l'homme en question sur les nombreux écrans. Il y avait une chance qu'il ai quelque chose à voir avec les Crachvies, mais comment retrouver quelqu'un de cette façon ? Avec une simple vidéo ? Il ne s'agissait plus de chercher un criminel anglais, mais international.

Mon engouement en pris un coup jusqu'à ce qu'une voix s'élève de dernière nous _' Lieutenant ? ' _L'interpellé se retourna apparemment tout aussi surpris que moi_ ' Je crois que … Il a quelque chose en main. J'ai essayé de faire ce que j'ai pu pour l'isolé et tout reste bien flou et imprécis mais on peut tout de même distinguer la forme '_

L'image changea rapidement et de nombreuses choses incompréhensibles étaient apparues sur l'écran - je ne me lasserai jamais de m'étonner de la science Moldue - _' Voilà, regardez-là, dans sa main … '_

_' Il tient un pendentif … '_ Soufflai-je.

_' Mike, imprime s'il te pl- '_

_' C'est fait, tenez ' _Il me tendit la feuille d'une main, je la pris doucement me faisant à l'idée de devoir arrêter toutes les trois minutes de m'étonner et la fixa un moment _' Merci, quelqu'un passera plus tard pour avoir une copie de cette vidéo. Aucun mot ne doit sortir d'ici '_ Ajoutai-je _' Vos hommes sont-il dignes de confiance ? '_

Il me jeta un regard outré _' Bien évidemment ! '_

* * *

Une énième tasse s'éclata sur le sol et un énième rire éclata. Mais l'ambiance habituelle avait vite disparue quand ils remarquèrent que je n'étais, cette fois-ci, pas le moins du monde blasée _' Lilith ? '_

_' Dites aux Oubliators de passer chez le service de protection Moldu. Trop de personnes ont vu des choses qu'ils ne devraient pas voir. Mieux vaut éviter toute fuite '_ Olivia acquiesça et s'affaira immédiatement à leur envoyer une note tandis que Logan se retournait violemment vers moi _' Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé ? '_

J'approchais de son bureau, déposant la feuille devant ses yeux _' Vidéo-surveillance. C'est un sorcier qui a Transplané '_

_' Tu en es sûre ? '_

_' Totalement. Il faut envoyer quelqu'un cherché la copie, d'ailleurs '_

_' Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir prise toi même ? '_ Sa main s'était posé sur mon bras _' Parce que je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre '_

_' Lilith ' _Commença Olivia _' Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête ? ' _Demanda t-elle une fois avoir vu la photographie.

_' Je vais le retrouver '_

_' Et comment ? ' _S'exclama Logan _' Tu vas faire toutes les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse ? ' _Rit-il

_' Je peux commencer par ça oui ! '_ Il souffla tandis qu'Olivia s'avançait vers moi _' Très bien, je viens avec toi '_

_' Il a pu l'acheter n'importe où ! Même chez des Moldus ! '_ Fit Logan

_' Et tu préfère rester ici les bras croisés ? On a que des pistes qui ne valent pas une Noise depuis des semaines, et maintenant qu'on tient peut-être quelque chose je ne vais pas abandonner simplement parce que ça nous apparaît comme quelque chose d'impossible à vérifier ! '_

Il nous regarda tour à tour un moment avant de finalement se lever _' Je viens aussi alors '_

_' Pas question ' _Renchérit automatiquement Olivia _' Il faut que quelqu'un reste ici, et Harry n'est toujours pas revenu '_

* * *

Je soufflai doucement, dire que je perdais patience serait un euphémisme_ ' Pourquoi vos yeux fuient-ils ? ' _Demandais-je alors que son regard s'était, une fois de plus, détourné vers l'arrière boutique.

_' Je ne le connais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais vu _' Répéta t-il

_' Auriez-vous peur ? '_

_' Non ' _Ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens. Je finis par sourire doucement_ ' Nous ne sommes pas la Brigade Magique. Vos petits tours de passe-passe ne nous intéresse pas '_

Il parut lentement se détendre malgré-tout _' Peu importe. Je n'ai jamais eut de pendentif de ce genre. D'ailleurs il est plus du style de l'Allée des Embrumes, si je peux me permettre '_

J'acquiesçai, il ne savait effectivement rien du tout.

_' Après quoi est-ce qu'on cours réellement Lilith ? '_ Je me retournai vers Olivia qui continuait sur sa lancée _' Tu ne peux pas me dire qu'il n'y a pas autre chose là derrière. Tu t'acharne presque ! '_

_' Parce qu'on a une chance d'attrappe- '_

_' Arrête. Si ça se trouve, c'était juste un sorcier qui prenait le métro et qui a Transplaner pour survivre. Et ne me dis pas que tu n'y a pas pensé. Alors pourquoi t'acharne-tu tant ? '_

Je la fixai un moment avant d'abdiquer, de toute façon, il ne servait à rien de nier _' Je ne peux rien dire '_

Elle hocha la tête comme si cela représentait la réponse qu'elle s'attendait à entendre _' Si jamais je peux t'aider … Je ne poserai pas de questions '_

_' Occupons-nous de retrouver ce type pour le moment '_

Quelques boutiques plus tard nous avions fait le tour du Chemin de Traverse et une bonne partie de l'Allée des Embrumes. Bien que j'étais toujours aussi déterminée, je devais bien avouer que je commençais de plus en plus à me dire qu'il s'agissait d'une perte de temps. Après tout, le sorcier en question aurait bien pu acheter son pendentif chez les Moldus, il est vrai. Tout aussi vrai, du moins, qu'il n'était peut-être même pas anglais. Au quel cas … Les choses se dessinaient vraiment comme impossible.

_' Pourquoi le recherchez-vous ? '_

_' Nous posons les questions. Vous répondez '_ Ses yeux se baissèrent à nouveau sur la photographie, il eut l'air de réfléchir intensément pendant un bon bout de temps avant de relever la tête _' Je suis désolé, je ne l'ai jamais vu '_

_' Mais vous vendez ce genre de bijou, n'est-ce pas ? ' _Je me retournai violemment vers Olivia qui arpentait les différents rayons d'étalage et qui s'était de toute évidence penchée sur quelque chose d'intéressant.

Je reportais mon attention sur le gérant, il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres. De toute évidence nous ne l'intimidions pas.

_' En effet. Mais les sorciers viennent vendre, achètent. Tout passe très rapidement. Rien ne dit que ce pendentif ai été un jour entre mes mains '_

_' Mais il y a une possibilité '_

_' Vérifiez le registre si vous voulez '_ Olivia s'affaira à s'exécuter alors que je commençai à me poser certaines questions qui furent appuyées quand l'australienne me donna un coup de coude, me montrant certaines lignes.

_' Il me semble que venir ici intéresserait grandement la Brigade Magique ' _Balança t-elle subitement alors que je percutais à mon tour _' Quelles sont les peines encourues pour ce genre de délit Keenan ? '_

_' Je dirais que tout dépends de l'humeur du Magenmagot, mais au minimum une bonne petite bourse de Gallions et au maximum quelques mois à Azkaban '_

_' De quoi détruire un commerce … ' _Qu'elle enchérit

Le gérant nous fixa tour à tour avant que son sourire ne s'élargit _' Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Tout est en ordre '_

_' En effet … Si ce n'est que tout les objets que vous vendez ne sont pas répertoriés '_ Il s'était rapidement raidit et je constatai avec un sourire que la feinte d'Olivia marchait à la perfection. Il fallait souvent la suivre dans ses tours – elle jouait parfaitement bien - mais une fois qu'on avait l'habitude, ça allait tout seul. Et les résultats étaient le plus souvent assez hallucinants.

_' Et vous l'auriez su en regardant un registre ? '_ Se reprit-il finalement. Mais sa phase d'affolement n'était pas passer inaperçue. Tout était peut-être en règle dans son commerce, mais il avait été pris d'un doute.

Peur que l'on s'intéresse plus intensément à sa boutique ? Ou peur qu'on s'intéresse plus intensément à sa personne ?

J'optais pour la deuxième.

_' Je veux le nom, le prénom, et la résidence '_ Lançai-je d'un ton froid en jetant un coup d'oeil à la photographie. Son état ne s'améliora pas, et je su immédiatement que j'étais sur la bonne voie

_' Je vous ai déjà dis que je ne le connaissais pas. D'ailleurs, avez-vous le droit de venir harceler de pauvres commerçants ? J'ai une boutique à faire tourner, je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de choses '_

_' Vous aurez tout le temps qu'il vous faut en prison. Croyez-moi. Mais nous savons faire abstraction de certaines choses ... ' _Il n'allait pas cracher le morceau de lui même, cela semblait évident. Je n'avais donc pas d'autre possibilités que d'y aller plus franco.

Mes yeux plongèrent dans les siens avant qu'il ne soit pris d'un réel sursaut. Il avait compris que je savais, il l'avait surtout sentit à vrai dire _' Très bien. C'est un bon client à moi '_


	3. Ellébore

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Deuxième ;

La tension était bien trop énorme. Je ne savais pas si je devais être heureuse, contente, voire soulagée, ou si je devais m'inquiéter, me faire du soucis, me poser des questions. Il y avait trop de facteurs, peut-être que j'aurai dû, comme le gueulait Olivia depuis 5 minutes, prendre du recul avant de vouloir foncer tête baissée. Mais il s'agissait d'Ethan.

C'était le facteur le plus important, celui qui dominait les autres. Et je ne m'en retrouvais que décidée, téméraire.

_' Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! ' _Je me retournai vers l'australienne _' La question ne se pose pas Olivia, je pars '_

Elle me fixa de ses grands yeux marrons, essayant probablement de m'intimider avant de souffler devant la futilité de son acte _' Attends au moins quelques heures. Le temps de prévenir le bureau et de débloquer une équipe d'Aurors ! '_

_' Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre ' _Elle m'attrapa le bras alors que je me retournais _' Et si c'était un piège ? Et si tu te retrouvais face aux Crachvies, seule ? Lilith, c'est de l'imprudence ! '_

_' Je connais mon métier Olivia ' _Elle lâcha progressivement la prise qu'elle avait sur moi avant de rire doucement_ ' Et quand tu sera en face d'eux, tu vas faire quoi ? Les tuer les uns après les autres ? ' _Je ne répondis pas, et elle exploita comme elle pu ce silence _' Il faut un plan, tu ne peux pas juste y aller comme ça. Le Belize est un pays, je te rappelle. Tu ne saura même pas où chercher ! Et franchement qui te dit qu'il nous a dit la vérité ? Pourquoi quelqu'un d'Amérique Centrale viendrait à Londres pour acheter un pendentif par Merlin ! '_

_' Je sais qu'il dit la vérité. Ca me suffit amplement ' _J'avais l'impression de l'agacer au plus haut point mais je n'en fit pas cure. Personne ne m'empêchera d'aller à la recherche de mon frère, pas même les arguments les plus censés et les plus construits. La raison n'avait plus de poids dans mes décisions_ ' Je te demande deux heures, deux petites heures '_

_' Tu peux aller prévenir le bureau si c'est ce que tu veux, peu m'importe. Mais moi, j'y vais maintenant '_

_' Qu'est-ce que tu crois que Scott va dire quand il sera au courant ? Tu romps la procédure ! Et tu as une conférence dans trois jours Lilith ! Tu ne peux pas ne pas y aller '_

_' Harry peut très bien s'occuper de toute cette fichue diplomatie qui ne sert à rien ! Et Scott n'aura qu'à faire ce qu'il jugera nécessaire une fois que je serai rentrée '_

_' Donc c'est ça ? C'est tellement important que tu sacrifie ta carrière ? '_

_' Je vois que t'as enfin compris ! ' _Elle baissa lentement les yeux et je m'approchais doucement d'elle, comprenant ce qui lui passait par la tête _' Ecoutes, je connais les risques. D'accord ? Je sais ce que je m'apprête à faire. Mais tu devrais rentrer. Prévenir le bureau et Scott. Tu ne viens pas avec moi, il n'est pas question que tu risque quoi que ce soit pour moi. Tu n'aura qu'à inventer un mensonge, dis-leur que je suis partie comme une furie sans que tu n'aies pu faire quoi que ce soit pour m'en dissuader … '_

_' Je ne te laisserai pas y aller - ' _ Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que j'avais déjà Transplané. La discussion n'était qu'un gâchis inutile du temps. Et le temps me manquait déjà suffisamment.

J'atterrissais tant bien que mal dans le salon, la précipitation m'avait quelque peu déstabilisée. J'attrapais rapidement quelques affaires, ayant déjà connaissance du déroulement de mes prochains jours. Ce genre de voyage était toujours très long et ennuyeux, et le réaliser les mains vides était réellement difficile. Il s'agissait d'une question de morale, il est vrai. C'était la force mentale qui jouait le plus.

Nous jouions contre le temps : il fallait trouver dans une ville – voir dans un pays entier – une personne dont nous n'avions que peu d'informations. On essayait de retracer les parcours les plus courants, les lieux les plus fréquentés. Mais bien souvent c'était inutile : il fallait la jouer au porte à porte et poser des questions à droite à gauche. Et pour cela, nous devions être capable d'endurer la temps long – la peur de louper quelque chose si nous prenions le temps de rentrer chez nous -, les déceptions, le caractère inutile et impossible de notre tâche.

Je n'avais fais quelque chose de ce genre qu'une seule fois, et encore, Harry avait repéré le type en question en quatre jours, ce qui était extrêmement rapide – même s'il s'était avéré que le suspect était finalement innocent -. Là, il s'agissait d'une chose bien plus compliquée.

J'avais pris quelques vêtements, rien qui ne me surchargerait trop, et surtout de l'argent avant de me pencher sur une carte. Le Belize. J'essayais vaguement de me rappeler si il s'y trouvait un point de couleur sur la carte du bureau, et si oui, de quelle couleur il était.

_' Catastrophe naturelle … '_ Soufflai-je alors que les images me revinrent en tête. Je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir de l'année ou même de la nature de la catastrophe, mais finalement, peu importait. Ce n'était pas ce qui allait m'aider à trouver ce Sorcier.

J'inspirai, essayant de calmer au maximum ma tension pour faire le moins d'erreur possible dans la trajectoire et disparue au moment même où quelqu'un avait abattu ses poings sur la porte d'entrée _' Je sais que – Lilith ! '_

* * *

Ca pouvait paraître plus qu'irréfléchi d'être partie aussi rapidement mais je crois que l'impuissance devant laquelle je m'étais heurtée ces dernières années, à chercher sans jamais trouver ne serait-ce que le moindre petit indice, fonctionnait comme un moteur en moi. Je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait que j'agisse, que je fasse quelque chose. Que je dépasse l'impuissance.

Et que je récupère mon frère.

_' Non, je suis désolé '_ J'hochai la tête, reposant la photo sur le comptoir avant de m'asseoir, soupirant doucement. J'avais plus ou moins tout misé sur l'ancienne capitale du pays, après tout, il n'était pas très grand et sa population n'était pas énorme non plus. J'avais plus de chance de le trouver ici que dans la campagne.

_' Tenez, je crois que vous en avez besoin ' _Je levai doucement les yeux, un verre glissa jusqu'à moi, quelqu'un s'était assis au comptoir. Plutôt quelqu'une après un regard_ ' Merci '_

Elle esquissa un sourire avant de me montrer d'un signe de tête la photo qui gisait toujours sur la table_ ' C'est lui que vous recherchez ? '_

_' En effet '_

_' Qu'a-t-il fait ? ' _Je la fixai un moment, avant de prendre une inspiration et de boire cul-sec le verre _' Des choses regrettables '_

Elle parut amusée par la situation, très sûre d'elle _' Vous savez … Par ici les gens sont trop méfiants. Vous devriez vous détendre, vous puez les forces gouvernementales '_ Je me retournai vers elle, abasourdie _' Peu de gens sont amicaux avec les forces de l'ordre, et moins encore quand il s'agit de trouver quelqu'un '_

_' Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je fais partie … De la police ? '_ Je priai pour ne pas me tromper de nom alors qu'elle sourit à nouveau_ ' Je n'ai jamais dis que vous faisiez partie de la police. Je pensais plus à … une organisation gouvernementale '_

_' C'est-à-dire ? '_ Elle éclata de rire _' J'ai déjà vu plus perspicace que vous. La CIA n'est plus ce qu'elle était ' _Encore une fois, je posai mes yeux sur elle – même si à l'intérieur d'elle serait plus juste. Peut-être que, finalement, elle pourrait m'aider plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Du moins, je dirais même plutôt, m'aider malgré-elle.

J'étirai un petit sourire auquel elle me lança un regard interrogateur_ ' Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je fais partie de la CIA, dans ce cas ? '_

_' Vous êtes beaucoup trop imposante. C'est quelque chose de grandement appréciable, certes, mais ça ne met pas le moins du monde l'autre en confiance. C'est utile quand vous n'êtes pas en civil, mais vous l'êtes. Vous vous grillez toute seule '_

_' C'est étrange '_ Répondis-je_ ' Parce que je ne fais pas partie de la CIA. De mon côté aussi, j'ai déjà vu plus perspicace … '_ Un éclat brilla un instant dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne rit doucement _' Votre accent est anglais, non américain. Même si à mon avis, ça ne signifie pas grand chose. Vous êtes seules, ce qui est en soi bien étrange. Personne n'est là pour vous couvrir. Je pense que vous êtes un agent venu sans autorisation pour gérer une affaire personnelle '_

Si elle voulait jouer à ça, elle n'avait pas idée de la personne à qui elle avait affaire _' Vous êtes la fille d'un grand homme de la région. Vous avez sûrement baignée depuis toute petite dans différents trafics gérés par votre père mais vous vous en êtes détachée malgré ses protestations. Vous avez appris de par votre enfance à analyser et comprendre rapidement ce qui se passait autour de vous, et à présent vous essayez de vivre comme une personne normale bien que vous savez particulièrement que ce n'est qu'une illusion : votre père vous surveille constamment '_ Sa bouche s'était ouverte pour ne pas se refermer, je continuai sur ma lancée _' Vous voyez le type là-bas ? Près de l'entrée ? '_

Elle hocha doucement la tête _' Il nous regarde depuis tout à l'heure '_

_' En effet, ce doit être un des hommes de votre père ' _Malgré la peur qui commençait doucement à se peindre dans ses prunelles, je l'avais surprise. Et elle était plus qu'intriguée _' Qui êtes vous ? '_ S'exclama t-elle subitement _' Comment pouvez-vous savoir cela ? '_

_' Si je ne le savais pas, vous venez de vous griller toute seule à votre tour. Je sais analyser moi aussi. Alors, suis-je toujours aussi peu perspicace ? '_

Elle me lança un étrange regard, à la fois amusée et méfiante. Elle vacillait d'un bord à l'autre_ ' Qui êtes vous ? ' _Répéta t-elle

_' Peu importe qui je suis, l'essentiel est la cause de ma présence, non ? '_ Son regard s'aplatit doucement sur la photo, avant qu'elle n'acquiesce, intéressée _' Vous n'avez pas l'allure d'une dealeuse, et encore moins d'une proie. Et votre désobéissance aux ordres donnés ainsi que vos engagements d'ordre personnel font de vous un agent inoffensif pour … Le commerce local, disons '_ Qu'elle constata à voix haute, toujours en fixant l'image avant de s'approcher lentement de moi _' Si vous me dites ce qu'il vous a fait et ce que vous voulez, je vous aiderai. Comme vous pouvez le penser, j'ai de très bonnes relations humaines et je sais y faire avec la population locale. Vous ne connaissez rien d'ici, je serai celle qui dissipera la méfiance qui rôde autour de vous '_

Je plantai mes yeux dans les siens _' Il a mon frère '_ Elle rit doucement avant de faire un mouvement pour s'extirper, comme si cela ne signifiait pas grand chose. Pour ne pas dire rien _' Et je veux le tuer '_ Rajoutai-je dans l'espoir de la faire s'arrêter. Si c'était le fait qu'un 'agent gouvernemental' veuille passer outre la loi et trahir ses valeurs qui l'intéressait, j'étais tout à fait dans la capacité de jouer le jeu.

_' Ce soir, 21H30, ne soit pas en retard, je n'aime pas attendre ' _

* * *

Au fil des heures qui passaient, me rapprochant toujours plus de la soirée, j'avais continué de poser des questions à droite à gauche. Je n'en tirais pas grand chose, et ce n'était pas bien étonnant, mais ne sait-on jamais. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais d'autres choses à faire.

Je repensais un instant au bureau, m'asseyant tranquillement sur un banc, histoire de faire une pause. Harry était forcément rentré et devait plus que certainement en vouloir à Olivia de ne pas avoir réussit à me retenir. Il était toujours si inquiet, c'était mignon, certes, mais par Merlin : pire qu'agaçant ! J'imaginais aussi les cris de Scott – je les entendais même -, le combat qui avait dû faire rage en lui : envoyer ou non des Aurors par ici histoire de un, me retrouver, et de deux, vérifier avec moi l'exactitude des propos de notre informateur. Je ne pensais pas réellement qu'il avait envoyé qui que ce soit, il savait que je m'en sortirai. Mais je faisais tout de même attention : peut-être avait-il, par acquis de conscience, envoyé la Brigade Magique – ce qui ne serait pas très discret.

Et puis il y avait la conférence aussi. Cet espèce de réunion inutile qui ne rimait qu'à traiter de l'administratif et de la diplomatie. Compte-rendu des dernières semaines, des effectifs, prendre des décisions sur la suite, accueillir un nouveau pays-membre … Surtout que cette fois-ci, il fallait discuter sur la question cruciale que sont les Moldus : devons-nous leur avouer que ce sont des Sorciers qui terrassent leur vie quotidienne ?

Ennuyant. Parfait pour Harry tiens – vous n'avez rien entendu. Il allait m'en vouloir pour l'avoir abandonné dans cette chose infernale d'ailleurs. Je soufflai, je n'imaginais même pas ce qui allait me tombé dessus une fois que je foulerai à nouveau le sol britannique !

_' Pile à l'heure ' _Qu'elle sourit en me voyant arrivée en face d'elle, j'acquiesçai_ ' Alors ? '_

_' Alexandro Borland, un de ceux dont le répertoire est le plus grand dans les parages. Nous nous échangeons constamment des informations, si il sait quelque chose, il le dira sans conditions. Maintenant, donne-moi la photo, suis-moi, joue le jeu, et fermes la '_ Je la regardai un instant. Elle était décidément bien étrange. J'avais réussit rapidement à la cerner, depuis ces dernières années si ma maîtrise de la Legilimancie ne s'était que légèrement améliorer – il me fallait toujours un contact visuel bien que j'étais capable d'aller plus profondément sans que l'autre ne s'en rende compte -, la réflexion qui en résultait avait grandement changée : j'assemblais plus vite et plus précisément les sentiments au profil de la personne. J'arrivai à présent à connaître certains détails d'une personnalité par ce qu'elle ressent – et surtout par ce qu'elle cache au fond d'elle -. Connaître sa personnalité c'était connaître les conséquences, et de ces conséquences je pouvais alors déduire les causes. Donc son passé.

Bien que ça ne marche pas à tout les coups. Le reste était une question de pressentiment et du comportement de la personne en fonction des questions posées, des mots prononcés. Si elle était plus ou moins à l'aise avec un sujet, si elle en évitait d'autres. Si elle feintait un état d'esprit, en trahissait un autre, ect …

Je lui tendais la photo qu'elle prit d'une main rapide_ ' Regarde et admire à présent ' _Fit-elle en entrant dans le bar. J'aurai presque pu en rire si mon regard ne s'était pas arrêté sur les grands gaillards postés un peu partout dans la salle. Elle n'eut pas l'air de s'en soucier plus que ça – elle avait sûrement l'habitude d'ailleurs -, et continua de s'avancer à travers le bar jusqu'à la dernière table. Elle s'y assit sans plus de commodités, je l'imitai, me retrouvant face à un jeune de tout au plus 15/16 ans.

_' C'est que tu nous ramènes un jolie bijou, Venisha '_ Elle sourit doucement alors que je fixai l'homme en face d'elle. Répugnant_ ' Les anglaises sont plutôt mignonnes '_

_' Carrément bonnes, tu veux dire '_

_' Elles savent aussi en mettre une à ceux qui ne la respecte pas ' _Balançai-je froidement, provoquant l'éclat de rire du plus vieux_ ' C'est qu'elle a du répondant ! '_

_' Elle a raison. Vous devriez tout deux la respecter. Mais, je ne suis pas là pour ça '_

_' J'imaginais bien, ça aurait été trop beau que tu ne la gardes pas pour toi '_ Elle glissa doucement la photo jusqu'à lui _' Est-ce que ça rappelle quelque chose à ta perversité ? ' _Je regardai un instant le jeune en face de moi, délaissant la discussion à côté de moi. Il n'avait jeté qu'un rapide coup d'oeil à la photographie avant de détourner rapidement le regard. Etait-il intimidé ? Ou savait-il quelque chose ?

_' Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? '_

_' Elle veut sa mort '_ Il éclata joyeusement de rire alors que le jeune n'avait pas le moins du monde l'envie de rire. J'allais m'y pencher plus profondément quand le vieux s'était retourné vers moi _' Et pourquoi tes belles mains se tâcheraient-elles ? '_

_' Il a mon frère ' _Répondis-je alors qu'il acquiesçai _' La famille, c'est sacrée. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu, désolé '_

Je captai un doute chez le plus jeune, et la brèche s'était ouverte _' Qui est-il ? '_ Lui demandai-je. Il me lança un regard surpris et je sentis les deux autres se tourner violemment vers moi.

_' Quand je te dis de te la fermer, techniquement, ça inclut aussi les questions aussi peu fondées '_

Je l'ignorai, me contentant de laisser mes yeux percer le plus jeune. C'était quelque chose qui intimidait toujours, qui faisait peur. Je l'avais ressentis des milliers de fois quand j'étais gosse. Je savais dans quel état il était actuellement

_' Qui est-il ? Un membre de ta famille ? Un ami ? Un 'collègue' ? ' _Insistai-je alors que la tension commençait doucement à monter d'un cran en face de moi. Cependant, à côté, la dénommée Vanisha semblait avoir changer d'avis : elle observait la scène avec un petit sourire.

Il en était de même pour le vieux : voulait-il voir de quoi son 'élève' était capable ?

_' Je ne l'ai jamais vu '_

_' Tu ne sais pas mentir '_

_' Il en faut plus pour bluffer '_

_' Je n'ai pas besoin de plus, je ne bluffe pas. Je sais que tu mens. Je sais que tu le connais '_ Mon ton avait dû être assez tranchant : il s'était retourné vers le vieux_ ' Dis-lui ce que tu sais '_

Je sentais qu'à côté de moi la surprise était de plus en plus grande tandis que le jeune s'exécutait_ ' Il habite à l'est. C'était mon ancien voisin, il était toujours très bizarre. Un jour, un de mes amis avait juré le voir disparaître d'un coup, comme par magie ! Moi je pense juste qu'il est un peu fou comme gars … Il faisait pousser des citrouilles dans son jardin ! ' _

* * *

_' Eh, où tu cours comme ça ? ' _Je me retournais _' J'ai eus ce que je voulais ' _Finalement, au bout d'une semaine et demie.

_' Ce n'est pas mon cas '_ Je m'impatientai devant son jeu, l'excitation était à son comble et je ne tenais plus en place. Je l'avais, enfin !, et elle me retenait comme un poids au fond de l'eau.

_' Tu m'en vois navrée '_

_' Je t'ai quand même bien aider … '_

_' Et je t'en remercie, profondément. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de discuter '_

_' Je n'ai jamais dis que tu devais parler, on peut faire ça en silence ' _J'éclatai de rire _' Chaque chose à son prix, n'est-ce pas ? Mesure donc le fait que ton assurance t'as perdue. Je sais jouer, moi aussi '_

Elle parue décontenancée _' Tu ne vas pas le tuer, n'est-ce pas ? '_

_' Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde '_

_

* * *

_

J'inspirai doucement à la vue de la porte d'entrée. Les paroles d'Olivia me revinrent en tête, et s'il s'agissait d'un piège ? Et si je tombais sur une armée de Crachvies ? Je balayais ces doutes et questions d'un geste de la main, Ethan était peut-être là-dedans. Ou peut-être que le Crachvie savait où il était.

Dans les deux-cas cela valait bien tout les risques du monde.

Je sonnais, mon cœur ne fit qu'un bond alors que l'homme en question apparaissait derrière la porte _' Oui ? '_

_' J'aimerai vous parler '_

_' Vous êtes ? '_

_' Auror '_ Il sembla un moment surpris, j'avais décidé de prendre la carte 'directe'. Il ne servait à rien de tourner autour du pot _' À vrai dire, je fais partie du Bureau International de Service de Défense du Monde Magique et Moldu. Vous en avez déjà entendu parler ? '_

Il fit un signe négatif de la tête avant qu'un sourire ne s'étire sur ses lèvres _' Entrez '_ Me dit-il_ ' Sur ce sujet, la discrétion est de mise '_

J'hochai la tête et m'exécutai_ ' Comment saviez-vous que j'étais un Sorcier ? '_

_' J'ai mes informateurs '_ Il sourit doucement, s'était déjà trop à mon goût. Il m'invita à m'asseoir au salon _' Parlez-moi de ce bureau international '_

_' Il a en charge, principalement, de vous arrêter ' _Balançai-je d'une traite, le fixant dans les yeux, ma main approchant doucement de lui la photo sur la table basse.

_' M'arrêter ? '_

_' Vous arrêter '_ Appuyai-je sans le lâcher des yeux. Visiblement, il était un habitué de ce genre de jeu, il n'avait pas bronché. Je souris doucement_ ' Le BISDMMM consiste en l'interpellation de tout les Crachvies '_

_' Et c'est cette photographie qui vous fait penser que je suis des leurs ? '_

_' Londres. 7 juillet dernier. Lors de l'attentat. Vous Transplanez. Croyez-vous qu'il nous faut une preuve de plus ? '_ Il resta un long moment silencieux avant de détourner le regard _' Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas plusieurs alors ? J'imagine qu'à la moindre petite piste que vous avez, toutes les forces sont mobilisées, non ? '_

_' Comment fonctionnez-vous ? '_ Il rit avant de me regarder plus intensément _' Que voulez-vous ? Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? '_

_' Ethan Parker '_

_' Ca ne me dit rien. Attendez voir … Peut-être parce que je ne fais justement pas parti des Crachvies ! '_

_' Vous savez ce que la colère est capable de faire ? '_

_' Croyez-moi, je préfère largement que vous vous défouliez sur moi, ou même je préfère encore Azkaban à ce que je vis actuellement. Alors faites-vous plaisir, arrêtez-moi ' _Je ne me démontai pas pour autant, bien que pour le moment il n'y avait aucune trace de mensonge dans ses mots.

_' Développez '_

_' Je savais que ce moment finirait par arriver … Je suis un déviant ' _Heureusement que j'étais assise, je serai sûrement tombée sous la surprise_ ' J'ai été des leurs, il y a un temps. Vous n'imaginez pas ce que c'est, nous n'avions pas le choix. Depuis que j'étais gosse, j'ai dû supporter leur idées complètement idiotes ! Ils n'attendaient que le moment où ils pourraient mettre leur plan totalement sans sens en marche ! On ne m'as pas demandé mon avis, j'ai été intégré de force à l'organisation. Mon père en faisait parti. Et puis il y a eut la défaite de Voldemort. 1998. Le Ministère de la Magie se reconstruisait, le Monde Magique était désordonné … Le moment parfait pour agir ! Au début, je n'avais rien à faire, je vivais ma vie. Puis petit à petit, on m'a demandé, sans que je n'ai jamais pu connaître l'identité de la personne, de faire telle ou telle chose. La pression était énorme et je savais que le jour où je désobéirai sera certainement le pire et le dernier jour de ma vie. Alors j'acquiesçai constamment et m'exécutai. Après deux mois, je n'en pouvais plus. Je me suis en quelque sorte enfuit. Ils me traquent depuis ce jour-là. Ils me cherchent et si jamais ils me trouvent … Enfin bref. Je n'étais qu'un petit pion au plus bas de l'échelle, donc je ne représente pas un risque très énorme. Mais je suis le fils d'un des Grands. Il faut qu'ils me retrouvent … Je me cache ici depuis. Qui irait fouiller en Belize ?_ _' _

Je restai sans rien dire, cherchant plutôt comme un réflexe la trace d'un mensonge. De quoi que ce soit qui me prouverait qu'il me mentait, qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Mais il n'y avait rien, je ne percevais pas la moindre hésitation, pas le moindre doute, pas la moindre peur qui n'était pas explicable par le fait de se confesser.

_' J'étais à Londres parce que j'ai entendu dire qu'ils prévoyaient quelque chose, j'ai crû, naïvement, que je pouvais les en empêcher '_

Il baissa finalement ses yeux avant de les reporter vers la fenêtre _' Vous allez m'arrêter à présent, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous pouviez le faire discrètement, histoire qu'ils ne savent que je suis entre vos mains. Même Azkaban n'est pas sûr quand il s'agit d'eux ... '_

_' Non ' _Je m'étonnai moi même d'avoir pris ainsi la parole _' Je ne vous embarque pas '_

_' Pensez-vous que je mérite cela ? Que je mérite de vivre comme un animal apeuré ? '_

_' Je n'en sais rien. Vous n'êtes pas une menace pour notre monde, mais vous ne savez rien. Vous nous êtes inutile '_

_' Mais je ne suis pas innocent '_

_' Vous l'avez fait contre votre gré, avec un bon Représentant en Droit et Justice Magique vous vous en sortirez avec au maximum trois ans. Si on compte la liberté conditionnelle, vous ne ferez que quelques mois '_

_' Mais la presse serait ravie de savoir que vous avez enfin trouvé quelque chose '_

_' Et du coup elle attendra encore plus de nous, et nous ne pouvons leur donner plus puisque ce qu'elle croit une piste n'en est pas une '_

Ce fut seulement une fois que je fus ressortie, terriblement abattue par l'idée qu'Ethan s'éloignait toujours plus de moi, que je percutai sur un détail qui m'avait dérangé tout le long de la conversation.

Je reposai doucement mes yeux sur la maison. Je n'avais trouvé aucune trace de mensonge, tout ce que j'avais trouvé, la moindre petite chose, concordait parfaitement avec son histoire. Tout était trop parfait … Peut-être parce qu'il ne me laissait voir qu'uniquement ce qu'il voulait me laisser voir ? Les doutes avaient eut raison de moi.


	4. Livèche

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Troisième ;

Peut-être que j'avais été trop paranoïaque. Que j'avais tellement espérer trouver quelque chose que je m'étais délibérément jetée dans une illusion et que je voyais des incohérences qui n'en étaient pas réellement dans tout les coins. C'est vrai, si tout avait été parfait dans son récit, c'était peut-être justement parce qu'il avait raconter la vérité.

Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que j'avais toujours autant de doutes ? Même en essayant de rester le plus objective possible ?

Je devais être bien plus que paranoïaque pour continuer à l'épier ainsi depuis trois jours mais même si cela s'apparentait à de la folie, il fallait que je sois sûre du caractère infondé de mon pressentiment. Je ne m'en voudrais que toute ma vie, le cas échéant. Et je ne pouvais pas me le permettre.

Pour une fois, j'essayais de me remémorer non pas les détails de notre échange silencieux, mais ceux de notre conversation. Si, de toute évidence, ses dires concordaient avec ses pensées, rien ne prouvait que ses dires concordaient entre eux. N'est-ce pas ?

J'inspirai doucement. Personnellement, si j'étais en fuite, pourchassée par des hommes qui contrôlaient le monde et même la nature elle-même, j'aurais été tétanisée de savoir que quelqu'un m'avait retrouvée, non ? Je me serai inquiétée au plus haut point en voyant la photo, pensant que si un simple Auror avait pu l'avoir entre ses mains, ces hommes qui tenaient le monde entre leur main, auraient pu l'avoir eux aussi.

Mais il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot sur ce sujet. Il avait juste confier préférer aller à Azkaban. Sans demander comment je m'étais procuré la photo. J'aurai dû apercevoir une quelconque trace de doute, au lieu de quoi je n'avais rien perçu. Soit il n'avait vraiment pas été inquiété et dans ce cas sa réaction serait très étrange, soit il était réellement Occlumens et n'avait pas pensé à construire un doute. Ca se tenait plus, ce dernier point. Imaginons qu'il avait entièrement fermé son esprit en plusieurs, disons, étages. Le sous-sol était sa véritable personnalité et était enfoui. Si j'y parvenais, je saurai donc qu'il était Occlumens. Le rez-de-chaussé serait une personnalité entièrement construite de A à Z – je n'imaginais même pas le travail incessant qu'il aurait dû exercer ces dernières années alors -, tellement profonde et cohérente qu'elle paraissait comme le véritable fond de lui où tout ses secrets les plus intimes seraient cachés. Le premier étage serait alors à son tour une personnalité construite artificiellement, du moins, en accord avec le rez-de-chaussé. Cela laisserait alors la possibilité à tout Legilimens de penser avoir accès au fond de lui – de le percer entièrement - alors qu'il n'aurait accès qu'au rez-de-chaussé.

Je soupirai. Etait-il possible d'atteindre un tel niveau d'excellence ? Etait-il possible que quelqu'un manipule aussi bien cette magie ? Et était-il alors possible de ne pas se perdre ? De ne pas confondre ces trois étages, de ne pas s'en mêler les pinceaux ?

Je devais débloquer sérieusement. Aucun être humain ne pouvait bâtir une telle forteresse … J'essayais de m'ôter cette pensée qui avait soudainement pris l'allure d'un virus. Non, Lilith, c'était impossible. Surtout que s'il avait aussi bien construit sa défense, pourquoi aurait-il oublier une telle chose ? Ca n'avait pas de sens !

_' Il a été surpris … '_ Je reportais mon attention à travers la vitre. Comment avait-il justifier sa présence à Londres déjà ? Ah oui, essayer d'empêcher l'attentat. Etrange cela aussi. Quand on est traqué, on essaye au maximum de ne pas être dans les parages de nos poursuivants, non ? Et s'il avait été réellement prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour empêcher l'attentat, n'aurait-il pas pu, alors, prévenir les autorités ? Cela aurait été encore moins risqué !

Il n'avait pas été à Londres pour ça. C'était trop risqué et peu crédible, en y réfléchissant, avec le fait qu'il soit autant reclus en Amérique Centrale. Ce qui m'amenait donc à un sérieux problème, ce qui soulevait en soi de gros doutes :

Il m'avait menti et je n'avais perçu aucune trace de mensonge.

Deux possibilités :

Soit j'étais tellement absorbée par le fait qu'il ne sache pas où se trouve Ethan que j'étais passée à côté de quelque chose, bien que cela me paraisse assez incroyable. J'étais, tout de même, depuis quelques jours, à l'affût de la moindre trace douteuse que je percevais chez les gens.

Soit il était Occlumens et paraissait alors réellement comme un maître incroyable de cette magie. Ce qui incluait qu'il n'était pas qu'un pauvre pion. Un simple soldat n'aurait pas besoin d'autant de protections, à moins que tout les Crachvies avaient des capacités extra-ordinaires. Même s'ils semblaient tous plus que doués, je doutais de leur capacité d'Occlumens. C'était tout de même une magie très douloureuse et très compliquée. Il lui a sûrement fallut des années et des années pour arriver à une telle maîtrise, essayer d'y initier les soldats à leur tour serait trop long et inutile …

Mais n'avais-je pas, il y a quelques secondes, décréter impossible d'avoir une telle maîtrise de l'Occlumencie ? Après tout, peu importait ce que j'en pensais, les faits étaient là. Il était plus logique qu'il maîtrise cette magique que le contraire – qui impliquerait le fait que je commençais sérieusement à devenir folle -.

Je sursautai violemment, peut-être, finalement, que la paranoïa avait son bon côté. Deux hommes venaient d'apparaître aux côtés du Crachvie. Je m'approchais lentement de la maison alors qu'ils sortaient tout les trois à l'extérieur, dans ce qui servait de jardin derrière la maison. Aussi silencieuse que possible je m'appuyai contre un mur, attendant qu'ils prennent enfin la parole.

_' Vous en avez mis du temps '_ Commença le Crachvie qui n'était plus si déviant que ça à mes yeux – même s'il n'y avait toujours pas de preuves de sa culpabilité.

_' Nous avons rencontrés … Disons quelques problèmes '_

_' Les autres progressent toujours. Et puis nous nous étions dis qu'avec la réunion ... '_

_' Ca n'explique en rien votre retard ! Lilith Keenan est passée il y a trois jours, c'était une situation d'urgence. '_

_' Comment sommes-nous censés le savoir ? Pourquoi ne pas être venu ? '_

_' Combien de fois faudra t-il vous dire de ne pas faire les choses dans la précipitation ? Vous êtes censés venir tout les deux jours, pas toutes les semaines ! Même avec cette réunion, vous auriez du venir ! ' _Le Crachvie semblait être littéralement hors-de-lui.

_' Sait-elle quelque chose ? '_

_' Non. Elle est tombée dans le panneau, mais c'était de très peu. La surprise nuit, aurait-elle déballer plus vite que je n'aurai pas eut le temps de me préparer. Elle est Legilimens ' _Il y eut un long silence, avant qu'une voix emplie de peur ne pose sa question_ ' Comment est-ce possible ? Le gouvernement britannique aurait-il initier les Aurors ? '_

_' Impossible. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un apprentissage particulier '_

_' Que cherchait-elle ? '_

_' Un certain Ethan Parker '_

_' Ca ne me dit rien … C'est sûrement un coup des autres encore ' _Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils parlaient d'autres. Et le mépris dans les mots laissait penser que ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre les deux. Parlaient-ils des chefs, des meneurs ?

_' En effet, bien qu'il y ait une autre hypothèse. Dans tout les cas, cette affaire ne nous concerne pas '_

_' Une autre hypothèse ? ' _

Il y eut un rire_ ' Ne vous croyez pas assez élevés dans la hiérarchie pour être au courant de ça. Ce que vous savez est déjà bien suffisant ' _Donc lui était assez haut placé ? Devais-je en déduire que les autres n'étaient alors pas les meneurs ?

_' Mais … Si ce sont bien les autres : nous avons un moyen de pression ! '_ S'exclama le deuxième, faisant abstraction.

_' Me conseillerai-tu de profiter de l'Auror ? '_

_' Bien sûr ! Il faut trouver le lien qu'il y a entre elle et Parker. Une fois cela fait, nous saurons à quel point elle veut le retrouver, puisque de toute évidence il s'agit de cela … '_

_' Et après nous n'aurons plus qu'à l'envoyer sur la piste de ces idiots ! '_ Enchaîna le premier.

_' Trop risqué. Ils vont savoir que c'est un de nos coups. Ils pourront riposter plus violemment encore, surtout qu'en ce moment : ce serait la rupture finale. Tout est trop instable '_

_' Ne me dis pas que tu es d'accord avec cette paix arrangée qu'ils veulent tous mettre en place ! '_

_' Nous n'avons pas le choix, si on continue comme cela, nous courons à notre perte. Il faut une restructuration. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre un coup en traître alors que les deux camps font des efforts. Nous entrons dans une nouvelle ère, messieurs, on se sert tous les coudes, ou on s'enfonce tous ensemble '_

L'un des deux soupira _' Tout est de leur faute '_

_' Ils ne pouvaient pas prévoir quelque chose de tel '_

_' Bien sûr que si ! Il faut la légitimité, il faut toujours la légitimité, sinon il est tout à fait logique que ces stupides Moldus se posent des questions ! '_

_' C'était légitime ! '_

_' Pas du tout, et c'était encore moins coordonné ! Je suis sûre que c'est ce stupide GI-OC qui est intervenu ! '_

_' Sur le territoire de GI-AMN ? ' _Rit le Crachvie _' Autant être suicidaire, et puis, pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? '_

_' Arrêtes, tu sais très bien que plus jalouse qu'elle, tu meurs ! GI-AMN a peut-être fait ce qu'il a pu pour rattraper le coup, mais GI-MO n'a pas attendu que la brèche se referme devant lui ! '_

_' GI-AMN a juste perdu le contrôle … Bush est vraiment trop con. Non mais sérieusement, l'Irak, quelle connerie ! '_

_' Si GI-MO ne l'avait pas cherché … '_

_' C'est pas lui, j'vous dis que c'est cette satanée blonde ! Et GI-AMN a intérêt à faire se stopper cette guerre le plus vite possible. L'opinion publique est de plus en plus incontrôlable, et il n'y a vraiment pas la légitimité ! C'est le point premier, pourquoi personne ne réagit ? '_

_' GI-EU a ses propres problèmes à gérer sur son territoire, avec son organisation à deux Souaffles. D'ailleurs, l'IRA a déposé les armes … Un conflit de moins. Le pauvre … GI-ASS est en plein projet d'après ce que j'ai compris, et GI-MO lui-même est sur plusieurs fronts intérieurs '_

_' Ouais, d'ailleurs, ses attentats suicides et ses voitures piégées commencent réellement à me gonfler '_

_' Chacun sa technique '_ Rit le Crachvie.

_' La tienne est plus discrète, au moins '_ Mon souffle se coupa

_' Disons que j'y travaille ' _Il y eut un long silence dont mon cerveau profita pleinement. Ils avaient des noms de codes apparemment logique. Peut-être des initiales, bien que cela semblait trop facile. Trop simple.

AMN avait apparemment comme territoire les Etats-Unis puisque Bush était mentionné. Et la guerre d'Irak. Si AMN et MO était en conflit … Pourquoi appeler les Etats-Unis 'AMN' ? MO influait apparemment sur l'Irak, le lieu où de nombreux petits attentats à la bombe se sont déroulés cette année.

EU avait un territoire avec une organisation, et l'IRA était mentionné donc l'Irlande, si je ne me trompais pas. Serait-ce l'Europe ? EU pour Europe ? … MO pour Moyen Orient ?

Je bouillonnais littéralement. Les noms de codes avaient donc un rapport avec la géographie et les lieux où chacun s'exécutait. Il y avait bien différentes équipes. Et plus important encore, il semblerait que je ne sois non loin de l'un des maîtres d'équipes.

_' Nous devrions y aller, où ces idiots vont encore en profiter pour placer un commentaire '_

Le Crachvie souffla doucement_ ' Calmez-vous. Nous venons en paix, il serait temps d'arrêter votre haine immature envers les autres. Grandissez un peu, bon sang '_

Mon souffle s'était coupé. Partir ? Non, il n'en était pas question. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de les retenir le plus longtemps possible, ils devaient continuer à parler encore et encore !

Je n'eus pas le temps de penser plus longtemps que déjà j'entendais un 'plop', l'un d'eux venait de Transplaner. J'inspirai. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais le choix, non ? Je n'allais pas laisser s'échapper la seule poste sur laquelle je n'étais jamais tombée ! Et puis si il y avait les autres comme ils le disaient, je serai en face de ceux qui avaient Ethan !

_' Et c'est parti pour un ennui des plus mortel ' _Souffla l'un des deux jeunes. L'autre disparut à son tour et sachant pertinemment que c'était mon dernier espoir, je me jetai sur le dernier alors qu'il Transplanait.

Je me sentais partir en arrière tandis qu'il essayait de me faire lâcher prise. Je m'accrochai tant bien que mal. Les maisons vers lesquelles nous avions l'air de nous diriger s'éloignèrent alors doucement. Il changeait de destination à la dernière minute. Nous atterrissions sur un terrain presque désert.

Il s'éclata la tête contre le sol, je retombai sur le ventre. Ma baguette s'était levée plus rapidement que la sienne, j'étais moins surprise que lui_ ' Stupéfix ! '_ Criai-je sans me relever. Le sortilège le toucha de plein fouet et il s'évanouit, me laissant pantelante.

J'eus du mal à me lever, ma tête me tournait et j'étais assez mal retombée. Je jetai un coup d'oeil rapide autour de moi, il n'y avait pas grand chose. Où étions-nous ?

Peu importait, je regardai la silhouette au sol. Donc, c'était ça un Crachvie ? C'était ça ce qui faisait du monde son terrain de jeu ? Pitoyable.

Je n'attendis pas très longtemps avant de reprendre mes esprits. Alors qu'il était toujours inconscient, ma baguette s'était dirigée vers ses mains, avant de descendre sur ses jambes, lançant le même sortilège _' Incarcerem '_

Je ramassai sa baguette, et sans plus attendre – les autres se rendront sûrement compte qu'il se passait quelque chose -, lança un _' Enervatum ' _après lequel il reprit plus ou moins conscience. Sa tête devait lui être affreusement lourde, mais je m'enquis sans m'en faire cure_ ' Très bien. Je pose des questions, et crois-moi tu as tout intérêt à y répondre. Tu essaye de faire un seul mouvement, et tu deviens poussière, compris ? __Inutile d'essayer de Transplaner, tu constatera que j'ai un contact physique avec toi et ce que je suis capable de faire une fois, je suis capable de le refaire '_

Il hocha doucement la tête _' Lilith Keenan, je suppose ? '_

_' J'espère pour toi que tu ne viens pas de poser une question ' _Je commençais à devenir assez incontrôlable. De savoir qu'il pouvait me mener à Ethan, qu'il était l'un de ces s*******s qui avaient tués des milliers de vies, et d'avoir entendu leur discussion dans laquelle ne j'étais censée n'être qu'un pantin me mettait littéralement hors de mes limites.

_' Qui sont les autres dont vous parliez ? ' _J'aurai pu poser d'innombrables questions, mais celle-ci était celle qui avait, en ce moment, le plus d'importance à mes yeux.

Il commença à rire doucement, et mon poing l'envoya s'éclater à nouveau contre le sol. J'arrivais sur lui, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement _' Je ne suis pas d'humeur joueuse ' _

Il essaya de porter la main à son nez, se rendant enfin compte de ce fait qu'il avait les bras attachés, avant d'acquiescer doucement_ ' De toute façon j'imagine que si je ne parle pas, j'aurai le droit à la manière forte ? '_

_' La douleur physique n'est rien comparé à la mentale. Tu me priera de t'immoler à peine aurai-je commencé ' _Il souffla, une chance que j'étais tombée sur un jeune _' Ce sont les Essencialistes '_

_' Est-il utile de te dire qu'il faut développer ? '_

_' Non, en effet … Depuis ces deux dernières années, il y a une rupture dans nos rangs entre les idiots d'Essencialistes et les Intégralistes. Les Essencialistes en ont marre de jouer dans la cours des gosses, comme ils le disent. Ils se prennent pour des Dieux '_

_' C'est pas votre cas, peut-être ? '_

_' Si tu me coupe ma jolie, ça va être diffici- '_ Mon poing était parti sans même que je ne me rendis compte d'avoir fermer ma main. Il parut sonné un moment avant de me fixer droit dans les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres_ ' Nous sommes des maîtres. Nous avons tout à notre disposition, chaque vie sur terre est la notre. Elle nous appartient '_ Il avait l'air d'apprécier grandement ce qu'il disait, derrière chacun de ses mots il y avait une pointe de délectation_ ' Vous n'êtes que des pions, tu n'es qu'un pion. Mais les autres sont sortis du jeu. Nous, nous utilisons les cartes politique, économique, militaire. Parce que là est la nature même du jeu. Tu comprends ? Nous sommes partout et nul part à la fois. La Communauté Non Magique est infiltrée de part et d'autre, nous la constituons. Hier, j'ai alimenté la violence dans les rues de Sao Paulo, une jolie blonde d'abord, puis une brune ou deux, sauvagement violées par un mec qui n'avait que la misère pour vivre '_ Mes poings s'étaient inconsciemment refermées sur son col, son sourire s'étira_ ' Parce que tu vois, la misère alimente la misère. C'est comme ça que la vie Moldue fonctionne. J'ai fais tabassé ensuite quelques gosses, puis alimenter un des plus grands réseaux de trafiquants d'armes du pays. J'ai fais descendre des dealeurs par des flics, histoire de nourrir les haines envers les forces de l'ordre. Parce que c'est comme ça que moi je joue, mais hier, quelqu'un a peut-être mis en place une dictature en Afrique. Hier, peut-être qu'un autre Intégraliste a fait éclater une guerre civile dans son pays, peut-être que, hier, une famine a ravagé un autre pays '_

_' Continue '_

_' Plus résistante que je le pensais ' _Qu'il sourit _' Les Intégralistes sont divisés en 8 équipes. Nous alimentons notre jeu intérieur qui nous permet d'avoir une tactique internationale. Tu comprends ? La violence que j'installe dans ma ville, résulte sur le pays. Puis sur tout le territoire. Résultat, j'attaque les autres différemment et surtout, je me défends différemment '_ Je détestais cette voix qu'il prenait pour me faire comprendre à quel point il contrôlait tout. Mais souris intérieurement en pensant que, tout de même, s'il n'était pas aussi orgueilleux, il ne répondrait pas aussi précisément aux questions_ ' D'autres se basent sur le terrorisme, sur les pressions des hydro-carbures, sur l'économie. Chacun attaque et se défends de sa façon '_

_' Et les Essencialistes ? '_

_' Le plus gros problème auquel nous sommes confrontés est la légitimité. Si l'ordre est donné et qu'il n'y a pas de légitimité, l'autorité n'est pas respectée. On ne peut pas venir faire ravager mon territoire par des terroristes Irakiens : ça n'a aucun sens. Les gens qui veulent me nuire vont passer par les trafics, les forces de l'ordre, les organisations humanitaires ect … Il ne faut pas que les Moldus se posent de questions. Les Essencialistes ne supportaient plus cela. Ces idiots sont bien trop faibles pour réussir à jouer avec cela. Ils n'utilisent que les catastrophes naturelles, prétextant n'être que des Dieux et que de ce fait, ils n'auraient pas à intervenir dans les consciences Moldues. Ils pensent que cela ajoute un plus au jeu, qu'il s'agit d'un agissement extérieur, dangereux, et que de ce fait, se rapproche de la fatalité. Ils disent qu'il faut connaître parfaitement l'avancée Moldue, qu'il faut avoir le même savoir qu'eux afin de toujours plus exploité la nature. Ils pensent que les Sorciers doivent rattraper leur retard sur les connaissances et le fonctionnement de notre monde, à la façon des Moldus, et que cela nous permettrait de prendre pleinement possession des Moldus. Ils les comprennent parfaitement : ce sont des espèces de scientifiques qui connaissent tout de la physique, des sciences Moldues ' _Le mépris s'était glissé sur ses derniers mots, et il avait ajouté avec un sourire _' Je n'ai pas besoin de comprendre notre Monde pour le faire glisser entre mes doigts. Je comprends les Moldus, c'est tout ce qu'il faut '_

_' Quelles équipes ? '_

_' N'es-tu pas capable de le comprendre seule ? Amérique du Nord, Amérique du Sud qui comprends l'Amérique Centrale, l'Europe, l'Afrique, l'Asie de l'Est, l'Asie du Sud, et l'Océanie '_

_' Pourquoi GI ? '_ Il sourit doucement _' Je vois que tu as entendu une bonne partie de la discussion '_

_' Ce qui ne réponds pas à la question '_

_' Grand Intégraliste '_

_' Tu n'es qu'un larbin '_ Il éclata de rire _' Un larbin qui a le monde au bout des doigts ? Frustrée d'être instrumentalisée, peut-être ? '_

_' Encore une question et tu peux dire adieu à un de tes bras '_

_' Torride ' _À nouveau, mes poings s'étaient refermés avant qu'il n'ajoute en riant_ ' Ce n'était pas une question, tu devrais te changer un peu les idées, je te trouve très tendue ' _Je décidai de faire abstraction _' On est où ? '_

_' Sierra Leone '_

_' Pourquoi ici ? '_

J'imaginais tout un tas de réponses sortir de sa bouche, tout un tas de mots et de sons différents. Mais pas un gémissement. Il s'était plié sous la douleur. Je baissai mes yeux, il commençait sérieusement à saigner abondamment. Et ça ne fit que s'empirer au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Je m'écartai rapidement, jetant un œil autour de moi.

Un homme se tenait à une distance raisonnable, sa baguette en main. Je n'eus le temps de n'avoir qu'un seul réflexe face au sortilège qu'il m'avait envoyé précipitamment_ ' PROTEGO ! '_

Le sort ne s'était pas encore retourné contre lui qu'il avait déjà disparu. Les gémissements s'arrêtèrent à leur tour. Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner vers la silhouette au sol pour deviner qu'il était mort.

Je regardai un instant l'horizon. Nous n'étions pas ici pour rien. La réunion dont ils avaient parlé, et qui à présent me semblait être entre les Essencialistes et les Intégralistes, devait sûrement se passé dans ce pays.

Et quelqu'un savait que j'étais ici. Je devais me montrer plus prudente. Déjà, faire disparaître le corps_ ' Incendio ! '_

Il fallait que je reprenne mes esprits afin de tout remettre en place dans ma tête où j'allais sérieusement commencer à exploser. Le temps que j'arrive à trouver un village dans cette campagne … Transplaner semblait inutile, je n'arriverai en rien à visualiser la capitale ou quoi que ce soit, puisque justement, je n'avais aucune idée de son emplacement. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas amener de carte ?

Le temps que j'arrive à trouver un village donc, et puis la capitale par la suite, sera sûrement trop tard. Si ils étaient au courant de ma présence, la réunion avait dû être annulée. Je ne pouvais faire alors qu'une seule chose, trouver un endroit où dormir et prier pour que ce pays constitue bien l'avant garde des Crachvies. Je ne partirai pas d'ici sans Ethan.

* * *

Si jamais il y a quelque chose qui n'est pas compréhensible, n'hésitez pas à poser des questions. C'est vrai que les informations sont un peu données en bloc, donc il faut tout assimiler ...

J'ai déjà tout dans la tête, donc c'est compréhensible pour moi, mais peut-être par pour vous. Je sais pas ...

Pour ce qui est des 8 'Grands Intégralistes ' : GI-AMN, GI-MO ect ... Il s'agit d'une référence au G8 que nous connaissons ( sommet des huit pays les plus 'riches' du monde ). Un petit parallèle (:

Sinon, j'espère que ce début d'Alter Ego vous plaît :D (Parce que ça ne fait vraiment que de commencer)


	5. Polygonum

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Quatrième ;

J'ouvrais difficilement les yeux, la lumière m'éblouissait et je sentais ma tête lourde comme jamais. Je tournai quelque peu sur le côté, une énorme fenêtre découpée dans un mur laissait l'air et les rayons du soleil passer, je comprenais à présent pourquoi mes yeux coulaient.

Mais … Où est-ce que j'étais ? Sous l'inquiétude je me redressai rapidement bien que cela me sembla proche de la torture.

_' Doucement, restez allongée '_ Je sentis deux mains faire pression sur mes épaules, me recouchant sur ce qui était de toute évidence un lit de fortune. Un homme se pencha au-dessus de moi, un sourire aux lèvres. Chaleureux.

_' Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes en sécurité ici. Le plus grand de mes enfants vous a trouvé à quelques kilomètres de là … Vous vous étiez évanouie. Nous vous avons d'abord crû morte ' _Il se dégageait quelque chose d'assez étrange de lui. Une espèce de bienveillance, de bonté. Bien qu'ayant l'esprit plus qu'embrumé, j'étais sûre d'une chose : je pourrais facilement lui laisser ma vie entre ses mains sans craindre quoi que ce soit. Ce qu'il émanait était si fort.

_' Vous n'avez sûrement pas l'habitude de cette chaleur et marcher des heures au soleil ne vous a probablement pas aid- non ne bougez pas '_

Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte de mon infime mouvement et constatai rapidement à quel point ma gorge était sèche. Les mots avaient du mal à sortir.

_' Où est-ce … Que ' _Il m'arrêta d'un geste, toujours un sourire réconfortant peint au milieu du visage _' Samuel, apporte moi de l'eau s'il te plaît '_ Il m'aida à me redresser légèrement, et prenant ce qui ressemblait à un bol en terre cuite dans ses mains, le porta à mes lèvres. Il y avait un arrière goût assez étrange mais je ne m'arrêtai pas sur ce détail.

_' Vous devriez vous reposer, nous parlerons une fois que vous - '_ Je n'avais pas entendu la fin de sa phrase que j'avais déjà refermer les yeux, plongeant à nouveau dans le sommeil.

* * *

Cette fois-ci le réveil fut beaucoup moins pénible. La nuit était tombée et un feu gisait non loin, le crépitement des braises comblait le silence. Je me redressai lentement, la pièce était pour le moins assez vide. À la lueur des flammes je ne pu qu'apercevoir quelques silhouettes assises, deux trois ustensiles par terre, et des murs de terre crue.

_' Ah, vous voilà réveillée '_ Je me retournai vers l'homme qui enchaîna sans que je ne pu placer un seul mot _' Je me présente, Isaac, je suis le père de la famille. Voici mon fils aîné, Samuel, qui va bientôt atteindre ses 15 ans ' _Il me le désigna d'un signe de tête, l'adolescent en question me salua avec un grand sourire – décidément c'était de famille - _' Ma fille Hannah qui a 12 ans, et la petite dernière, Suzan qui en est à sa 6ème année '_

Je restai un moment bouche-bée avant d'acquiescer. On ne m'avait jamais présenter une famille inconnue à une telle vitesse. Il dû sentir mon hésitation, son sourire s'était élargit. Il avait le don de mettre les gens en confiance, je n'avais jamais vu ça_ ' Lilith … Je veux dire, je suis Lilith '_

Il hocha lentement la tête _' Alors Lilith, vous voudriez sûrement manger quelque chose ? '_

_' Non, je - '_

_' Il faut que vous mangiez '_ Insista t-il. Je capitulai alors et son fils me tendit un bol. Ce n'était qu'à ce moment là que je remarquai enfin dans quelle situation j'étais. Sierra Leone. L'un des pays les plus pauvres au monde. Il n'était pas étonnant que ce qui servait de maison ne tenait qu'à peine debout, qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose comme ameublement – pour ne pas dire rien -, et que tout le monde se trouvait agglutiné autour du feu.

Je me sentis un peu mal-à-l'aise_ ' Merci. Beaucoup '_

_' C'est normal ' _Nous mangions ensuite en silence, et je pris une bonne minute à m'habituer à ce qui leur servait de cuillère. Pas bien pratique pour manger du riz.

_' Peut-être qu'elle veut qu'on la laisse seule ? ' _Demanda soudainement l'une des deux filles dont je n'arrivai pas à distinguer l'identité. Je sursautai, levai les yeux et m'aperçut qu'ils me fixaient tous_ ' Euh … Je … '_

_' Hannah, ne la met pas mal à l'aise '_

_' Désolée père … '_

_' Non ce n'est rien ! '_ M'enquis-je immédiatement_ ' Enfin je veux dire … Je … Désolée de vous demander ça comme ça, mais où sommes-nous ? '_

_' Dans la Province du Sud, près de Moyamba '_

_' Sommes-nous loin de la capitale ? ' _Je n'avais pas tout de suite réaliser quelle était la raison de cette question. Les événements avaient encore du mal à prendre un sens dans mon esprit.

_' Loin ? '_ Sourit Isaac_ ' Plutôt oui. Nous sommes à 140 km de Freetown '_ J'eus un haut-le-coeur _' Ethan ! Par Merlin, il faut que je le retrouve ! ' _Dans la précipitation j'avais posé le bol, et avais tentée de me lever. Mais je m'arrêtai net, à peine avais-je fais un mouvement que ma tête avait commencée à tourner.

_' Vous devriez restée en place '_

_' Mais il faut que je le retrouve ! '_

_' Retrouver qui ? '_

_' Mon frère ! Ils ont mon frère, il faut que je le retrouve ! '_ Le gamin s'était doucement relevé _' Qui ça, ils ? '_

_' Je ne sais pas '_ Mentis-je, consciente que je venais presque de dire quelque chose qui ne devait pas le moins du monde se répandre _' Mais je sais qu'ils sont dans ce pays, il faut, il faut que - '_

_' Calmez-vous. Peu importe qui ils sont ou même pourquoi ils ont votre frère '_ Reprit le père, en lançant un regard noir à son fils_ ' Vous ne pouvez pas partir dans cet état : vous __pouvez rester ici le temps de récupérer. Nous en serions ravis '_

Samuel s'était rassis, visiblement contrarié. Je dû m'avouer à contre-coeur qu'il était temps que je me calme. Ces derniers temps je n'avais été qu'incontrôlable, imprudente, insouciante. J'avais laisser mes sentiments prendre le dessus sur ma raison, chose que j'aurai dû à tout prix éviter.

La réalité me frappa alors de toute sa puissance et je demandai, en prise à des questions de plus en plus récurrentes _' Depuis combien de temps … Suis-je ici ? '_

_' Vu votre état vous avez sûrement marcher assez longtemps '_ J'hochai la tête, les souvenirs revenaient peu à peu et une étrange sensation les accompagnait. Etait-ce réellement moi qui avais traverser des kilomètres et des kilomètres ?_ ' Mais ce que je peux dire avec certitude c'est que vous étiez inconsciente durant presque 3 jours entiers, et que vous vous êtes endormie à nouveau pendant une longue journée. Vous souvenez-vous de votre marche ? '_

_' Il faisait chaud la journée et les nuits étaient glaciales. Je crois que … Oui, deux nuits, c'est ça ' _Ce qui voulait dire, si j'étais encore capable de calculer correctement, que ça faisait plus ou moins 3 semaines que j'avais quitter Londres. Un certain vide s'éprit de moi et pour la première fois depuis que j'étais partie, je ressentis un certain manque. Le bureau semblait à présent si loin de moi, si éloigné de mon esprit, de mes pensées. J'avais tellement été absorbée par ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours que j'en avais oublié les autres.

* * *

Les choses s'étaient faite d'elles-même. Comme si, au final, leur réalisation était si certaine qu'il ne servait à rien d'interférer, de se poser des questions, de se convaincre. On laissait le temps passer et le temps décidait pour nous, puisque de toute façon, nous savons très bien que même si nous prenions le temps de réfléchir et de choisir, notre choix sera celui du temps.

Alors, comme un enchaînement qui paraissait tout à fait logique, j'étais restée ici. Dans ce petit village où la pauvreté régnait en maître, où les valeurs étaient différentes, plus humaines, plus naturelles. Le respect pré-dominait, la famille avait une importance capitale. Et plus encore, le soutient était sans faille, l'entraide sans attente de retour – attente que nous saurions de toute manière récompensée -. Il y avait quelque chose de magique, ici, c'était une certitude. Une magie différente, une magie plus puissante, plus fière. Un truc qui s'emparait de vous, qui ne voulait plus vous lâcher.

Ce truc s'appelait le calme, la tranquillité, la paix. Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas été aussi apaisée. Que je n'avais pas pris le temps de voir le temps, de l'observer lentement s'écouler, de le regarder passer devant moi, au fil des heures, au fils des jours.

J'étais hors de la réalité dans laquelle j'étais plongée depuis 5 ans, j'étais hors de ces obligations, de ces frustrations, de cette frénésie que représentait ma vie. Non pas que je ne l'aimais pas, au contraire, mais le temps m'avait toujours manqué – ou alors j'avais toujours tout fait pour que le temps me manque -. Et maintenant, j'avais l'impression de pouvoir enfin respirer. Respirer un nouvel air, quelque chose de frais et de régénérateur.

Malgré ce qui se passait actuellement à travers le monde, malgré la disparition d'Ethan, malgré toutes les choses qui, quelques jours plus tôt, avaient une importance sans égal pour moi, ce lieu arrivait à me faire penser à autre chose. Et c'était une chose tout simplement magnifique. Quelque chose sans précédent.

_' Donc on est là, nous ? '_ Je lui souris doucement, acquiesçant _' Je ne sais pas exactement où, mais c'est vers là, tu vois ? '_ Suzan hocha la tête, les yeux plus que brillants _' Et là, c'est quoi ? C'est encore plus grand qu'immense ! '_

J'éclatai de rire _' C'est la Sibérie, il fait super froid ' _Son sourire s'élargit plus encore et elle me montra doucement un des points de la carte que j'avais rapidement dessinée dans la terre avec un bâton, avant de s'exclamer, plus déterminée que jamais _' Je veux habiter ici ! '_

_' J'espère que tu aime être seule, personne n'habite ici. Il fait bien trop froid. C'est l'Antarctique ' _Elle se renfrogna et je ris doucement. Le manque d'éducation scolaire était un bien trop grand problème ici, d'autant plus que ce village était considéré comme pauvre parmi les pauvres : il n'y avait aucun accès à une véritable scolarisation. J'avais alors appris à Samuel et Hannah – et à quelques autres jeunes du village – à écrire et à lire. Je voyais comme cela un moyen de les remercier, après tout, l'entièreté du village m'avait accueillie les bras ouverts bien qu'ils n'avaient pas toujours de quoi se nourrir eux-même. Ca m'avait aussi permis de constater le manque sérieux qu'avait l'éducation à Poudlard. N'importe quel Moldu de mon âge aurait pu leur apprendre différentes langues, des mathématiques plus avancées que de l'arithmétique, de la physique, de la géologie et j'en passe. Tandis que si je savais répondre à leur questions, ce n'était qu'uniquement une question de culture générale. Rien que je n'avais appris au collège.

_' Dis, Lily, tu viens d'où, toi ? ' _

_' Mes parents viennent de là et moi je viens d'ici '_

Elle se retourna vers moi, la bouche grande ouverte _' Mais comment tu es venue jusqu'ici ? Tu as traversé tout ça ! '_

Je souris devant ses bras qu'elle écartait au maximum pour me faire comprendre à quel point la distance lui semblait énormissime. J'ouvrai la bouche pour lui répondre quand un cri s'éleva dernière nous _ ' Suz', Lily, venez ! Sahid joue ! '_

La petite se leva d'un coup m'emportant avec elle d'une main, elle s'était mise à courir vers son frère si bien que je finis moi aussi par arriver, complètement essoufflée, au centre du village. C'était toujours quelque chose d'impressionnant, tout le monde chantait, dansait, ou restait à contempler les autres. Je m'assis doucement avant que Suzan ne me tire vers elle _' Viens ! Allez ! '_

Je souris, elle était vraiment adorable _' Alors tu me promet d'aider ta sœur sans ronchonner ce soir ! '_

Elle fit une petite moue _' D'accord, mais tu viens longtemps alors ! ' _J'acquiesçai, me levant. Leur mère était morte avant qu'elle n'atteigne ses 5 ans et je crois que ça lui faisait du bien de voir quelqu'un d'autre que les femmes du village.

Je restai un moment avec elle, les chants n'étaient pas en anglais, ils avaient leur propre langue – elle s'amusait à m'en faire apprendre des mots de temps en temps -, avant que je n'aperçoive Samuel en retrait, l'air pensif. Je suivais un instant son regard et mon sourire s'élargit.

_' Tu ne vas pas avec les autres ? ' _Lui demandai-je après avoir quitter Suzan bien qu'elle ai juré de me faire la tête pour cela _' Non, je suis un peu fatigué '_

_' Tu devrais aller lui parler ' _Il me jeta un regard surpris avant de baisser les yeux _' Qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire ? '_

_' Qu'as-tu envie de lui dire ? ' _Il me regarda un instant avant de souffler doucement _' C'est __la fille du chef … '_

_' Et tu es un garçon bon, honnête et gentil '_ Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et il acquiesça, apparemment décidé_ ' Merci '_

* * *

Ma baguette glissait entre mes doigts, je ne l'avais pas utilisé ces derniers jours. Elle était restée dans ma poche sans que je n'éprouve le besoin de la sortir à tout bout de champ, peut-être était-ce cela aussi, qui rendait les choses si apaisantes.

Des branches craquèrent doucement près de moi et je ne fus pas surprise quand je vis Samuel arriver timidement. La nuit était tombée, le vent se faisait frais, et les étoiles dominaient le ciel. Je n'avais jamais vu un spectacle pareil. Ce lieu était si pur !

_' Tu vas partir, n'est-ce pas ? '_ J'hochai lentement la tête il s'approcha de moi, s'adossant contre le même arbre _' C'était bien quand tu étais là … Suz' t'aimes vraiment beaucoup '_

_' Je sais … C'était quelque chose de bien pour moi aussi, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi libre et légère. Vous me manquerez ... '_

Il hésita un moment avant de se lancer _' Je sais que notre père n'oserait jamais te le demander, mais … S'il te plaît, dis au revoir à Suz'. Elle n'avait pas autant rit et sourit depuis la mort de notre mère et … '_

_' Je n'allais pas partir comme une voleuse ' _Riais-je doucement alors qu'il paraissait se détendre _' Je ne sais pas, tu avais l'air pensive. Comme si tu allais partir ce soir … '_

_' Je disais juste au revoir à ce lieu magique. Je partirai demain matin, après votre réveil ' _Me prenant totalement au dépourvu, il se jeta dans mes bras _' J'en connais un qui veut avoir l'air fort devant ses sœurs demain matin '_

_' T'es stupide '_

_' Hé ! C'est pas une façon de parler à ses aînés ça. Tu vas voir quand ton père sera au courant ! '_

Il se détacha, rient à gorge déployée_ ' Fais pas ça ! Par pitié ! ' _Je lui fis un petit clin d'oeil. Il leva les yeux au ciel, redevenant plus sérieux_ ' Elles signifient quelque chose pour toi ? '_ Je me retournai vers lui_ ' Qui ça ? '_

_' Les étoiles. Tu les regardes toujours le soir. Père disait qu'il fallait qu'on te laisse tranquille quand tu venais ici … '_

_' Elles m'apaisent. On en voit pas autant chez moi à cause de la pollution … '_ Il hocha lentement la tête_ ' Je peux venir avec toi ? '_

_' Où ça ? '_

_' Chercher ton frère ! Je veux venir avec toi ! '_

_' Il n'en est pas question '_

_' S'il te plaît … '_

_' Samuel, il n'en est pas question. Tu dois prendre soin de ta famille, d'accord ? '_ Ses yeux se baissèrent _' Et de la fille du chef '_ Glissai-je avec un sourire. Il releva brutalement la tête_ ' Comment tu sais que - '_

_' Suzan m'a dit que tu avais une amoureuse ' _Souriais-je.

_' Hmpf. Elle fourre toujours son nez partout '_

* * *

Je me laissais mollement tombée sur le lit. Je n'avais même plus besoin de fermer les yeux pour les apercevoir. Ce sourire béat, cet éclat dans ses yeux qui brûlaient de délectation. Ils étaient partout. Sa voix infecte, ses paroles plus répugnantes encore. Chaque élément avait repris sa place dans mon esprit, et me hantaient constamment. Je le revoyais entre mes mains, je le revoyais dire avec extase à quel point sa monstruosité était sans limites.

Partir du village n'avait pas été facile, et maintenant ça prenait comme l'allure d'une torture. J'avais oublié, un cours instant, ce qui s'était passé avec le Crachvie mais depuis mon départ la réalité avait repris ses droits. Et c'était devenu à la limite d'obsessionnel.

L'écho était constant, infini, il s'acharnait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus puissamment. Ses propos étaient sans cesse en train de s'insinuer dans mon esprit, tel un virus. Un poison qui me rongeait jour après jour. Et pourtant, je n'aurai dû qu'être heureuse de trouver enfin quelque chose. De connaître enfin ce qui ressemblait à l'organisation des Crachvies. Mais j'étais loin de ressentir du bonheur, ils avaient dit être en situation de crise, et pourtant, ils étaient toujours aussi inatteignable. Si même alors que leur faiblesse était soulignée, nous ne trouvions pas le moyen de les arrêter, mettre un terme à leur agissements semblait de plus en plus impossible.

Personne ne pouvait imaginer un seul instant qu'ils étaient en panique totale, en restructuration comme l'avait dit le Crachvie. Ils arrivaient à gérer. Et ça, c'était quelque chose qui allait énormément jouer contre nous. La pression était peut-être la seule carte que nous possédions – surtout depuis que je savais comment ils fonctionnaient, mais s'il arrivaient à la gérer ...

Je soufflai. Les quatre semaines que j'avais passées aux côtés de la famille d'Isaac n'étaient en rien comparables à ces semaines – qui s'étaient transformés en mois - dans la capitale. Je n'avais pas trouvé la moindre petite trace d'Ethan malgré mon acharnement. J'avais fait l'entièreté de la ville, du moins, presque, je n'avais pas non plus demander à toute la population, mais rien n'indiquait qu'il se trouvait bien dans les parages. Ce qui m'amenait donc à penser autrement.

Devrais-je rentrer ? Prévenir les autres ? Leur dévoiler ce qu'à présent je savais ? Et mettre ainsi plus de moyens en œuvre pour arrêter les Crachvies et arriver à Ethan ?

Combien de temps aurais-je alors perdu ? Je ne préférais ne même pas y penser. Je n'avais pas besoin de me rappeler plus encore à quel point j'étais inutile et impuissante face à la situation. Je n'étais même pas capable de protéger mon propre frère.

Je regardais une dernière fois par la fenêtre de la chambre. Rester plus longtemps ici allait sérieusement me rendre folle. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire d'autre que rentrer. Après tout, peut-être avaient-ils, de leur côté, trouver quelque chose ? Peut-être étaient-ils tombés sur quelque chose ?

Certes, je n'y croyais pas trop. Mais j'avais besoin d'arguments pour partir d'ici. Je rentrerai, chercherai de l'aide et reviendrai. Je n'avais pas le choix.

J'attrapais le peu d'affaire que j'avais, ouvrit le loquet de la porte et laissais quelques billets sur le lit.

_' Je n'ai pas le choix … '_ Soufflai-je pour me donner du courage avant de finalement Transplaner.

* * *

Désolée pour la chronologie qui est un peu bizarre dans ce chapitre ... Disons, très étirée ^^'

(Mais je me voyais mal faire 15 chapitres qui aurait été identiques pour au final en arriver à : ça ne sert à rien)


	6. Alihotsy

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Cinquième ;

J'entendis un bruit aigu et une petite exclamation avant de relever lentement la tête. Aaron était assis sur le canapé, la main dans le vide, la cuillère qu'il tenait était tombée à terre. Je posais lentement les affaires que je tenais en main sur le fauteuil à côté de moi, il se leva tranquillement, ses yeux plongés dans les miens. Je redoutais un instant sa réaction mais je ne vis que du soulagement, je me détendis quelque peu.

Il me prit lentement dans ses bras, toujours dans le silence, m'abandonnant à une surprise totale _' Je pensais que si tu voulais un jour me tuer, tu t'y prendrai autrement qu'en m'étouffant '_ Je le sentis sourire sans qu'il ne desserre pour autant l'étreinte _' J'ai faillis croire que tu allais me laisser seul dans cet enfer '_

_' Ca leur ferait bien trop plaisir, tu le sais bien '_ Il finit enfin par se détacher délicatement, me laissant apercevoir Nathan adossé contre le mur d'en face. Il avait la tête baissée, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Je sentis une pointe d'inquiétude monter en moi, j'éprouvais subitement le besoin irrépressible de retourner m'enterrer à Sierra Leone_ ' Je crois qu'il faut que tu lui parles ' _Me chuchota Aaron. J'acquiesçai et tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine, prétextant vouloir me préparer quelque chose à boire, j'allai m'adosser à côté de Nathan. Je déglutis, ne savant pas le moins du monde par où commencer, mais il me devança

_' Tous les jours. Tous les jours je me demandais si tu allais bien, s'il t'étais arrivé quelque chose. Je venais si souvent constater ton absence que ton mari a eut pitié de moi et m'a proposé de rester ici '_

_' Nath' … '_

_' J'ai beau me dire et me répéter que tu devais avoir tes raisons mais ça ne justifie pas ton comportement. Ca n'explique pas pourquoi tu n'as prévenu personne, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu moi '_

_' Je suis désolée '_

_' Évidemment. Tu disparais pendant presque 4 mois, que veux-tu être d'autre que désolée ? '_

_' Nathan ... '_

Il se retourna violemment vers moi, mon cœur se serra devant son regard emplit de doutes, de colère et de tristesse _' Non, j'en ai marre. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Le bureau était en panique totale, on croyait qu'ils te gardaient en otage ou pire encore : que t'étais morte ! Ils ont envoyés des équipes pour te retrouver, tu n'étais nul part. NUL PART Lilith, tu entends ? NUL PART ! ' _

_' Parce que tu crois que ça a été facile pour moi ? '_

_' Je ne sais pas ! Si c'était aussi dur, pourquoi ne pas être rentrée ? '_

_' J'y crois pas … '_

_' Tu n'y crois pas ? On sait très bien tout les deux ce qui t'as pris et c'est CA qui n'est pas croyable ! '_ Je le regardai un instant, ne comprenant pas le moins du monde où il voulait en venir _' Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Lily. Depuis qu'elle s'est mariée tu es totalement incontrôlable ! Tu fais n'importe quoi ! '_

Ma bouche ne voulait sûrement plus se refermer. J'avais mal-entendu, n'est-ce pas ? Jamais il ne dirait quelque chose comme ça. Jamais il n'oserait sous-entendre un truc pareil. Son regard se fit plus intense encore, comme s'il guettait la moindre de mes réactions. La réalité me percuta, il l'avait bien dit. La colère n'eut pas besoin de s'y reprendre à deux fois pour m'envahir brutalement.

Mes mains se refermèrent sur elles-même, je soutenais son regard plus durement encore_ ' T'es vraiment pitoyable '_

_' Ah oui ? C'est moi qui le suis ? Elle lui dit oui et trois semaines plus tard tu disparais pendant 4 mois ? Et c'est moi qui suis pitoyable ? '_

_' J'arrive pas à croire que tu ai dis ça ! T'es complètement à côté de la plaque sur ce coup-là ! Tu me dégoûtes. Je croyais qu'on était proche, je croyais que je pouvais te faire confiance ! '_

_' Lilith … ' _Je balayai sa main qui voulait me retenir tandis que je m'éloignais vers la porte que j'ouvris d'un coup brusque_ ' Je ne veux plus te voir. Sors de chez moi ' _Il secoua la tête comme s'il n'y croyait pas avant de s'exécuter, sans ajouter un mot, devant mon regard noir.

Je refermai la porte, m'y adossant mollement. Jamais il ne m'avait autant blessée.

_' Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? '_ Je levai les yeux, Aaron me tendait une tasse fumante _' Merci. Rien de grave, tu sais comment on est : à toujours se disputer pour un rien '_ Il hocha la tête, il n'était pas dupe mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Je regardai la tasse dans mes mains que je serrais de plus en plus fort sans même m'en rendre compte. Comment avait-il pu ? C'était tellement lui en y réfléchissant. Toujours obligé de se faire un devoir de souligner ce qui faisait mal au moindre prétexte. Mais cette fois-ci ce n'était même pas un prétexte, il n'y avait vraiment aucun rapport. Non mais sérieusement, comment avait-il pu dire ça ? Il ne savait rien, ne comprenait rien, il se contentait de me juger comme ses satanés cobayes !

Si il y a bien une personne dont je n'attendais pas d'attaque de ce genre, c'était bien lui. Je fermai doucement les yeux empêchant les quelques larmes de franchir le passage _' Tu veux que je te laisse seule ? '_

_' Non, passons la soirée ensemble '_

_

* * *

_

J'inspirai doucement, le silence était pesant. La tasse avait finit de rouler à terre sans que personne ne la ramasse _' Bonjour ' _Tentai-je avec un sourire devant les regards ahuris des australiens. Olivia me regardait comme si elle avait vu un fantôme et Logan semblait proche de l'évanouissement.

_' Hum … J'aurai dû arriver par la porte peut-être … '_ Aucun d'eux ne bougea, je ne savais même pas ce que j'étais censée faire. Ce silence commençait réellement à me gêner, je ne crois pas qu'il y eut, un jour, une tension aussi immense entre nous et je ne voyais vraiment pas comment y mettre fin _' Ok … Je vais … Voir Scott '_ Soufflai-je.

Une main m'empêcha d'atteindre la sortie, je m'étais retournée vers l'australienne avant de me prendre une claque comme j'en avais rarement pris. Je n'avais pas bougé sous la surprise, était restée stoïque_ ' Désolée ' _Dis-je doucement, elle hocha la tête comme si elle considérait la chose_ ' La prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil, t'as pas intérêt à revenir avec un simple 'bonjour' ! '_

_' Elle a surtout pas intérêt à ce qu'il y ai une prochaine fois ! ' _Reprit Logan en ramassant finalement la tasse et en nettoyant enfin le sol. Mon regard se posa à nouveau sur la blonde en face de moi, elle sembla hésiter un moment avant de se lancer, me prenant dans ses bras_ ' Ne crois surtout pas que tu es pardonnée ! Je n'ai jamais eus aussi peur de ma vie, et pour ça, crois-moi, tu vas me le payer ! ' _Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire ce qui l'énerva plus encore _' ET ARRETES DE SOURIRE ! '_

J'acquiesçai avant de me détacher, voulant demander où était passé Harry quand une voix se répercuta dans tout le couloir _' CHERCHEZ MOI KEENAN BORDEL ! JE VEUX KEENAN ! ELLE A PAS PU DISPARAITRE COMME CA ! ' _Scott déboula dans le bureau _' C'est pas croyable ça, elle est forcément à quelque pa- '_ Il s'arrêta net

_' Bonjour Scot - ' _J'eus juste le temps de me baisser pour ne pas me prendre le dossier qu'il venait de m'envoyer brutalement qu'il continuait déjà à crier_ ' Alors toi tu ne paye rien pour attendre ! Dans mon bureau, ET TOUT DE SUITE ' _

_' Ca sent pas bon '_ Chuchota Logan, j'hochai la tête suivant Scott jusqu'à dans son bureau. Il ferma sèchement la porte derrière moi_, _s'installa derrière son bureau, sa tête cachée dans ses mains. Je restai un moment silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'il relève la tête _' T'as une tête pour penser ou quoi Keenan ? '_

_' Bien sû - '_

_' Alors comment as-tu pu faire ça ? COMMENT ? '_

_' Je … Voulais chercher Ethan '_

_' Seule ? Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas te le dire ! Par Merlin tu es vraiment - '_

_' Vraiment quoi ? J'ai trouvé des choses, je sais des choses ! '_

_' Peu importe ce que tu sais Keenan, tu as dépassé les limites. Tu as des responsabilités, tu ne peux pas être aussi téméraire ! Tu ne peux pas te le permettre ! '_

_' Je sais ' _Il écarquilla les yeux _' C'est tout ce que tu trouve à me dire ? ' Je sais ' ? '_

_' Parce que je sais très bien ce que j'ai fais. J'suis pas totalement inconsciente non plus, je savais très bien que je risquais mon poste. Alors vire-moi qu'on en finisse, j'en peux plus, j'en ai marre '_

_' Le Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale (DCMI) m'oblige à te garder ici. Ils disent que tu as une facilité naturelle avec la diplomatie et le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors a aussi pris ta défense quand on en a parlé. Crois-moi Keenan, tu as de la chance de n'être que partiellement dans mon service, parce que peu aurait importé tes compétences ou tes aptitudes, tu ne sera déjà plus là à l'heure actuelle. Mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas ... Quoiqu'il en soit : une seule erreur, UNE SEULE ERREUR, et tu finira vendeuse au Chemin de Traverse, c'est clair ? '_

_' Limpide '_

Il souffla ' _Tu pensera à passer chez John histoire de t'expliquer avec lui. Tu as manqué un bon nombre de conférences ' _

Les australiens me faisaient un briefing complet depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes sur ce qu'il s'était passé ici – j'avais décidé d'attendre l'arrivée d'Harry pour leur parler des Crachvies -, et apparemment, en effet, tout n'avait pas été que joie et sourire. La presse s'était bien vite rendue compte que je n'assistais pas aux différentes réunions, et ils ont dû contenir les journalistes et leur enthousiasme. Si les anglais apprenaient que l'un des Aurors qui a en charge d'arrêter les Crachvies avait disparut – qui plus est sûrement entre les mains des terroristes -, ils n'aurait certainement pas très bien pris la nouvelle. Et l'Angleterre était assez peinée comme cela. Sans compter le fait que la moindre agitation, la moindre tension, pression, peur dont fait preuve le peuple, aidait les Crachvies. Ca leur donnait plus de poids, mais aussi plus de transparence pour agir, ça incluait des nouveaux facteurs : donc de nouvelles perspectives et possibilités.

Bref, tout ce qu'il fallait à tout prix évité.

Le BISDMMM n'avait pas eut l'autorisation de faire ses propres recherches, n'existant que pour l'arrestation des Crachvies. C'était donc la Brigade Magique qui s'était déplacé en masse d'après Olivia en Belize. Ils ne m'y avait évidemment pas trouvée, étant donné qu'à ce moment là je n'y étais déjà plus.

_' Il y a des rumeurs étranges aussi depuis quelques jours … ' _Commença Logan

_' Comment ça ? '_

_' Une enquête interne a été ouverte '_ Je me relevai brutalement _' Pourquoi ? '_

_' Personne ne sait. La Brigade Magique y est entièrement passée la semaine dernière, apparemment c'est au tour du Bureau des Aurors '_

_' Par qui l'enquête est faite alors ? '_ Il haussa les épaules _' Tu connais les politiques … Secrets, secrets, secrets ' _J'hochai lentement la tête _' On va y passer ? '_

_' Sais pas. Techniquement toi et Harry vous êtes des Aurors, mais ils doivent passer par le DCMI puisque nous sommes à cheval entre les deux. Si la fuite est grosse, alors je pense que oui. Et à mon avis, c'est un gros truc parce que les moyens sont mobilisés. Pour la Brigade Magique : en deux jours s'était bouclé et ils ne sont pas que 20 si tu vois ce que je veux dire '_

_' Attends … Ca ne concerne que le Département de la Justice Magique (DJM) ? '_

_' Ouaip … Peut-être que quelqu'un a fait quelque chose de regrettable en mission … De toute façon ils le trouveront bien vite. En parlant du DJM, il est en mouvement ' _

_' C'est-à-dire ? '_

_' On va avoir de nouveau voisins ' _Sourit Olivia qui continua devant mon regard interrogateur _' Tu vois qui c'est Jònsson ? '_

Ne me dîtes pas que …_ ' Ouais, on était au collège ensemble '_ Répondis-je distraitement.

_' Elle est tout simplement hallucinante ' _Enchaîna Logan _' Elle ne fait qu'une bouchée des accusations à chaque fois qu'elle met un pied dans la Haute Cour ! La semaine dernière, elle s'est fait 5 procès '_

_' En une semaine ? '_

_' Ouaip, tous gagnés, et pas des petits cas : elle s'est occupée d'Arthur et de Smith. Des cas qu'on pensait impossibles. Enfin bref, le DJM pense à officialiser le statut de Représentant en Droit et Justice Magique (RDJM) et avec elle dans les parages, je pense que c'est dans la poche '_ J'espère que c'était une blague. Je me laissais mollement tombée contre le dossier de la chaise.

_' Ca ne semble pas te ravir … _' Souligna l'australienne

Je soufflai doucement _' Ils vont restés ici. Avoir leur propre bureau et tout ça … '_ En d'autres mots, je la croiserai tous les jours. Non, en effet, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui m'enchantait vraiment.

_' Moi je trouve ça génial : on s'intéresse enfin à la défense dans la Justice Magique ! ' _

Je secouai la tête, ils avaient raison, c'était un grand pas pour la Justice Magique et je ne devrais pas tirer une tête pareille. J'inspirai quand la porte s'ouvrit lentement _' Lilith ? '_

Je m'étais retournée vers l'entrée aussi rapidement que j'en étais capable, ce qui provoqua d'ailleurs une douleur assez vive au niveau de ma nuque.

_' Harry '_ Il me fixa un long moment avant de dévier le regard_ ' Scott a dit qu'apparemment tu avais trouver des informations … '_

Les deux australiens s'était retournés vers moi, l'air compatissant. Harry ne semblait pas le moins du monde prendre mon retour comme une bonne nouvelle et faisait tout pour ne pas poser à nouveau ses yeux sur moi.

_' Ouais ' _Dis-je difficilement devant son ton froid _' Je connais leur organisation '_

_' On t'écoutes ' _Qu'il dit en allant s'asseoir sur son bureau, en face du mien. Je le regardai comme s'il allait tout d'un coup se mettre à sourire et me dire que c'était une blague. Mais son regard se fit toujours plus fuyant et je soufflai finalement, capitulant _' Il ne faudra rien dire. Rien ne doit sortir d'ici. La moindre fuite dans la presse et nous sommes foutus '_

J'allai fermer la porte tandis qu'ils acquiesçaient_ ' La guerre en Irak les a mis à mal. Ca les a entre-déchirés '_

_' C'est-à-dire ? '_

_' Il y a depuis deux ans deux groupes. À ce que j'ai pu comprendre il s'agit des Intégralistes et des Essencialistes. Le premier groupe ont à leur actif toutes les actions politiques, militaires, économiques. Ils comprennent parfaitement bien les Moldus. Ils sont eux-mêmes divisés en 8 équipes qui ont chacune leur propre territoire '_ J'expliquai rapidement ce que je tenais du Crachvie en question en ce qui concernait les Intégralistes _' Et les autres ? '_ Demanda Olivia

_' Catastrophes naturelles. Il y avait donc bien quelque chose qui clochait dans cette carte. Ils se prennent pour des Dieux dont les actions seraient de l'ordre de la fatalité '_

_' Ils s'entre-déchirent ? '_

_' Ils ne s'aiment pas. Quand on y réfléchis c'est assez compréhensible. Les Essencialistes interviennent dans les données des Intégralistes, ils les prennent par surprise. La population est paniquée, hors de contrôle. Non seulement les différents Intégralistes doivent surveillés leur rues, leurs organisations, leurs économies, mais aussi tout ce qui est scientifique. Ils doivent donc s'immiscer dans les laboratoires de recherches comme l'océanographie '_

_' Ce qui leur fait perdre énormément de temps '_

_' En effet. Et les Intégralistes de leur côté peuvent à tout moment contrôler les médias, ils peuvent contrôler les flux d'informations '_

_' Et donc ils peuvent empêcher la science de se développer. Ce qui empêcherait les Essencialistes d'élever leur niveau de jeu '_

_' Exactement. Plus la science avancera, plus leur terrain de jeu sera grand ' _Les deux australiens semblaient en pleine ébullition, nous tenions enfin quelque chose après tant d'années. Mais Harry n'avait que cet air qu'il prenait lorsqu'il considérait les choses, comme s'il évaluait les données, les informations. Inutile de préciser que je le pris très mal _' Harry … '_

_' Heureusement que tout nos éléments ne partent pas 4 mois pour revenir nous dire que nous sommes face à quelque chose qui nous dépasse '_

_' T'es injuste '_

_' Je suis d'accord avec Lilith. Elle vient de nous rapporter des informations cruciales '_

_' Cruciales pour quoi ? Pour savoir qu'ils savent gérer la pression, ce que nous ne savons pas faire ? Pour savoir que nous devons attaquer sur deux fronts, nous défendre sur deux fronts différents ? '_ Balança Harry

_' Je suis vraiment désolée si la réalité ne te convient pas, la prochaine fois je ramènerais des informations spécialement conçues pour toi ! ' _Il secoua la tête, avant de se lever en direction de la porte_ ' Ok ' _Commençai-je en lui barrant la route _' Tu m'en veux, et c'est légitime. Mais les gamineries, c'est finit ! Tu ne peux pas ne pas prendre en compte des données juste parce qu'elles ne viennent pas de la bonne personne ! '_

_' Je les prends en compte Lilith. Tu es en train de nous dire que si nous ne les arrêtons pas d'ici 3 ans, nous n'y arriverons plus. Les prochaines élections présidentielles des Etats-Unis sera plus que probablement la seule manière pour les Intégralistes de faire cesser la guerre d'Irak, ce qui leur permettra de calmer l'opinion publique. Ils vont peut-être en rajouter même une couche, histoire d'avoir les Moldus de leur côté. Une fois que les risques d'être découverts ne sera plus, les deux camps s'affronteront à nouveau. Et quelque chose me dis que ce sera d'une manière plus puissante encore. Alors si Lilith, j'ai très bien pris en considération ce que tu as dis ' _

Je le regardai abasourdie, il en profita pour s'échapper dans le couloir. Mes yeux se posèrent sur Logan qui haussa les épaules, je soufflai et sortie à mon tour.

_' Harry, s'il te plaît '_

_' S'IL TE PLAIT QUOI ? ' _Il s'était arrêté au milieu du corridor, les têtes s'étaient rapidement tournées vers nous. Il baissa d'un ton, mais parla aussi sèchement_ ' Accepter que tu as disparue pendant 4 mois ? Non attends, je suis con. Accepter que tu as abandonné ? '_

_' Je n'ai pas - '_

_' On est coéquipier. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? Ca veut dire que tu es censée être là pour me sauver le derrière quand je fais des merdes, et que je suis censé être là pour assurer derrière quand toi tu fais des conneries. Mais je dois pouvoir compter sur toi ! '_

_' Tu sais très bien que tu peux compter sur moi ! On bosse ensemble depuis 3 ans ! '_

_' On est coéquipier depuis 6 mois seulement enfin rajoute tes 4 mois de promenade ! '_

_' Harry … '_

_' Quoi Lilith ? Tu es censée tout me dire, putain mais merde on a passé tellement d'heures ensemble, tellement de nuits. Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance ! ' _Je n'avais que rarement entendu autant d'injures sortirent de sa bouche ce qui eut l'effet de me mettre une claque assez monumentale après la dureté de ses propos _' Je te fais confiance, tu sais très bien que je te confierai ma vie ! '_

_' Alors pourquoi ne rien avoir dit ? '_

_' Parce que tu n'étais pas là. Parce que je ne pouvais pas attendre Harry ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer, d'accord ? S'il te plaît '_

_' Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus … J'ai besoin d'y voir plus clair '_

_' Ils ont Ethan '_ Soufflai-je finalement alors qu'il se retournait. Il s'arrêta aussi brutalement que j'avais débité rapidement_ ' Comment ça ? '_

_' Ils ont Ethan ' _Répétai-je _' Ils l'ont kidnappé, ils l'ont comme otage. J'en sais rien, mais ils l'ont ! S'ils avaient ta rousse, tu y serai aussi allé les yeux fermés ! Ne mens pas ! '_

Il se tourna vers moi, ses yeux plongés dans les miens. Je fus quelque peu rassurée en constatant que ses ressentiments disparaissaient petit à petit en de la compassion _' Allons manger quelque chose dehors et j'interdis de sourire ' _Fit-il finalement.

* * *

_' Tu ne peux plus me faire un coup pareil ' _Je soufflai doucement, acquiesçant _' Je sais John, je sais '_

_' Non tu ne saisis pas '_ Il se pencha vers moi_ ' Tu avais peut-être tes raisons mais saches qu'en ce moment c'est la panique totale. Les différents pays-membre du BISDMMM sont au courant qu'une enquête a été ouverte dans le DJM '_

_' Ils s'inquiètent, c'est ça ? '_

_' Et pas qu'un peu. Ils jugent que la Grande-Bretagne n'est peut-être plus apte à accueillir le centre de la défense internationale. Il va falloir que tu m'aide sur ce coup-là, sinon on perds le bureau. Et tu sera envoyée en Allemagne '_

_' Ils veulent le déplacer à Berlin ? '_ M'étonnai-je

_' Non, Stuttgart. L'Allemagne a proposé qu'une unité entière soit créée et qu'elle ne soit pas placée dans les locaux des autorités locales. Ils commencent à avoir peur qu'un amalgame soit crée entre le Ministère de la Magie (MM) britannique et le BISDMMM. Je peux compter sur toi ? Nous avons les plus grandes forces magiques qui puissent exister Keenan, le bureau doit rester ici '_

_' Très bien. Harry est au courant ? '_

_' Je pensais que c'était toi qui s'occupait de tout le côté relations et lui de gérer les hommes '_

_' Entre autre mais un héros de guerre, ça fait toujours son effet au près des représentants '_ Il hocha la tête _' Tu peux le mettre au courant, mais rien d'autre. Je sais que officieusement vous ne faites presque aucune différence entre vous et les deux australiens, mais ils ne doivent pas être au courant, d'accord ? '_

_' Ils sont de notre côté ! '_ M'offusquai-je

_' Peut-être mais l'Australie a pris le parti de l'Allemagne, selon eux mettre en place une espèce de ville forteresse pour la défense internationale leur semble une bonne idée. Tous les services seraient concentrés au milieu de l'Europe. Tu te rends compte de ce que ça signifie ? ' _

_' Que l'Angleterre perds l'autorité mais que la coordination entre les différentes forces magiques serait plus approfondie ' _Il me jeta un regard noir auquel j'éclatai de rire _' C'est bon John, j'ai compris. Je le ferai. L'Angleterre gardera son statut privilégié mais tu constatera que l'Allemagne n'as pas tort : un amalgame est créer '_

_' Si il y a bien une chose pour laquelle tu es vraiment insupportable Keenan, c'est bien celle-ci. Quoiqu'il en soit tu comprends que personne ne doit être au courant ? Considère ceci comme une mission en tant qu'Auror britannique et non en tant que co-directrice du BISDMMM '_

_' J'avais compris que tu me demandais de trahir mes hommes, pas besoin d'en rajouter '_ Souriai-je_ ' Insupportable, vraiment insupportable '_ Qu'il souffla en se levant _' On ne se verra que dans ce genre d'endroit, il vaudrait mieux qu'on évite de nous voir trop comploter au Ministère '_

_' Ne t'inquiète pas : j'adore le … Comment ça s'appelle déjà ? '_

_' Coca … '_

_' Ah oui, j'adore le coca '_

_' Désespérante '_

_

* * *

_

Je restais silencieuse, guettant sa réaction qui se fit pourtant attendre. Il posa finalement son verre, et souffla doucement _' Il nous demande vraiment de faire ça ? ' _J'hochai la tête _' Je suis d'accord avec les allemands. Le BISDMMM devrait changer de structure. __Regarde : toi et moi sommes encore sous les ordres du MM du moins, de Scott, John et de Keynes. C'est un gros problème, nous avons pas le choix, nous devons obéir '_

_' Je sais … Le bureau est à la fois extérieur et inférieur au MM '_

_' C'est pour ça que j'ai une idée '_ Il me lança un regard intéressé _' Tu comprendra que j'ai un peu autre chose à faire en ce moment que de la diplomatie ? '_ Il hocha la tête _' Donc pour en finir rapidement et pour changer un peu les choses, pourquoi ne pas troquer l'idée de l'Allemagne contre celle d'une re-structuration ? '_

_' Tu veux dire … '_

_' On demande à être coupé de tout bureau britannique. Le BISDMMM restera au Ministère mais la Grande-Bretagne n'aura plus autant d'emprise dessus. Comme l'a dit John, nous avons les plus grandes forces magiques du monde, pour la rapidité d'exécution il est préférable de rester à Londres '_

_' Tu veux qu'on nous enlève le statut d'Auror ? '_

_' Et qu'on créée un statut international. Regarde, Olivia et Logan sont toujours considérés comme des Kreps alors qu'ils sont avec nous. Tomas et Markus sont toujours considérés comme des Dammers … '_

_' Ca tient la route. Plus aucun de nous ne sera affecté au service de défense des différents pays d'origine '_

_' Et nous serons tout à fait indépendants '_ Il eut l'air de réfléchir un moment avant d'acquiescer _' Ce serait trahir John, mais tu as raison. Il faut arrêter de corrompre la coopération magique internationale '_ Il s'enfonça plus encore dans sa chaise avant de balancer d'une traite _' Quand est-ce que tu repars ? '_

_' Harry … '_

_' Que je le saches '_

_' Dès que je tombe sur la moindre trace qui pourrait indiquer la position d'Ethan '_

_' Je viens avec toi cette fois-ci '_ J'hochai la tête, je savais très bien qu'il ne servirait à rien de s'y opposer. Il aurait de toute façon le dernier mot_ ' Ca s'est arrangé avec Nathan ? '_

_' Je ne veux plus le voir pour l'instant '_

_' Il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles, je ne savais pas si je pouvais lui dire quoi que ce soit. Je lui ai répondu un peu évasivement '_

_' Merci '_ Il sourit doucement avant de paraître beaucoup plus sérieux _' Comment … Hum … Aaron t'as demandé en mariage ? '_ Je le fixai un moment, étirant un sourire devant son air embarrassé avant d'éclater de rire quand il rougit_ ' Oh tu sais, le truc classique. La bague dans la coupe de champagne '_ Mentis-je _' Mais m'étonnerais que ce soit le genre de ta rousse '_

Il hocha la tête, et je me penchai vers lui_ ' Harry ? Pourquoi tu veux parler de ça avec moi ? Tu sais très bien que je suis loin d'être proche d'elle … Et il y a Hermione. C'est sa __meilleure amie, non ? '_

_' Hermione est un peu … Tu sais … Absente. Ron dit qu'elle est obsédée par ses recherches … '_

_' Compréhensible ' _Le silence s'installa doucement, il avait vraiment l'air préoccupé et je ne pu m'empêcher d'ajouter avec un petit sourire _' Tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'on peut cacher quelque chose dans un Vif d'Or, bon d'accord, t'es aussi lent sur un balais qu'un Troll des Montagnes sur un Tapis Volant mais ta rousse est toujours aussi à fond dans le Quidditch non ? '_

_' Elle a signé récemment avec les Harpies '_

_' Donc tu la défie, tu la laisse gagner et elle te dit oui ' _Il sourit doucement _' Merci ' _Je lui fis un petit clin d'oeil alors qu'Olivia arrivait jusqu'à nous. Elle s'assit à la table, enchaînant directement _' Je me disais, c'est étrange, non ? '_

_' De quoi ? '_

_' Que deux jours avant que Lily débarque, une enquête interne s'ouvre '_ Je la regardais silencieusement alors que la serveuse vint prendre sa commande _' Je ne sais pas, je n'ai rien à me reprocher '_

_' C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Peut-être que tu étais proche de quelque chose là-bas, que tu représentais un danger '_

_' Attends 'Liv, t'es en train de suggérer que le Ministère est infiltré ? '_ S'enquit Harry

_' Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est à prendre en considération, non ? '_

_' Je ne penses pas '_ Répondis-je _' Les Crachvies infiltre la Communauté Non Magique, ils jouent avec les Moldus pas avec les Sorciers. Ce serait contraire aux règles du jeu '_

_' Peut-être. Mais à choisir entre perdre définitivement le jeu et trahir une de ses règles pour pouvoir continuer à y jouer, je préfère tricher, personnellement ' _Je me tournai vers Harry qui enchaîna_ ' Ca se tient '_

Je soupirai _' Nous verrons bien si ils passent par chez nous ou non '_

_

* * *

_

_' Au fait Lily ' _Je ne pris même pas la peine de me retourner, devinant déjà son sourire derrière les mots. Il préparait quelque chose _' J'aimerai bien te voir sur un balais pour voir si je suis aussi lent que ça '_

_' Serait-ce un défi ? '_

_' Tout à fait '_

_' Fais attention, je pourrais croire que tu me demande en mariage '_

_' Toi ? Je me demande déjà comment Aaron peut te supporter '_

_' J'ressemble pas à un Troll des Montagnes qui a du souffre sur son crâne, moi ! '_ Riai-je alors qu'il me frappait gentiment l'épaule. Olivia explosa de rire '_ Insulter sa future femme __n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moyen de le déstabilisé avant le défi '_

_' Mais 'Liv, si je ne l'énerve pas un peu, je vais m'ennuyer, moi, sur mon balais. Il faut qu'il soit au top de ses capacités ! ' _Elle sourit doucement tandis qu'Harry me lançait un regard noir

_' La semaine prochaine, toi, moi, un vif d'or, le premier qui l'attrape. Si je gagne tu devras appeler Ginny par son prénom pendant deux semaines '_ Je ris _' Quand J'aurai gagner tu devras rédiger pendant deux semaines tout mes rapports inutiles ! Je te dispense de celui que je suis en train de faire, j'ai un coeur tout de même … '_

Il s'arrêta, me tendant sa main. Je scellais le marché quand l'australienne sembla subitement assez paniquée. J'allais me retourner vers elle quand des cris retentirent autour de nous. Certains Moldus semblaient affolés, je me tournai vers la source des cris quand je percutai.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard _' PROTEGO ! '_ Harry avait été le plus rapide, mais sans que je ne comprenne réellement ce qu'il se passait, je constatai que le sortilège n'avait en rien fonctionner. La sensation du sang qui éclabousse mon visage me fit enfin réagir, je retenais Harry avant qu'il ne s'éclate contre le sol _' Harry ? '_

_' Lily baisse-toi ! LILY ' _Un bruit retentit, cette fois-ci je l'avais parfaitement entendu_ ' Finite Incantatem ! ' _Criai-je en me retournant. C'était inutile. Une douleur vive se pointa rapidement sur ma joue. Quelque chose m'avait frôlé. Les deux hommes avaient disparus. Avaient Transplaner. Des Crachvies.

_' Argh '_ Je baissai les yeux vers Harry, Olivia s'affaira à le poser délicatement à terre. Je ne comprenais rien. Tout m'échappait. Pourquoi saignait-il ? _' Lilith '_

_' Putain pourquoi il saigne autant '_

_' Aide-moi ' _Je m'exécutai, les mains tremblantes. Des sirènes retentissaient à présent dans les rues. _' Harry ! Harry ! '_

_' Lilith … '_ Je ne voyais plus rien, pourquoi est-ce que les larmes me montaient-elles aux yeux ? Je sentis une main se poser sur la mienne alors que je m'apprêtais à réanimer ce corps qui semblait perdre tout son sang _' Ca ne sert à rien Lilith '_

_' Il ne peut pas mourir ! '_

_' Lilith … _' Je persévérai dans ma tâche, Olivia prit cette fois-ci mon bras, m'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux _' Il est mort '_

_' Non '_

_' Lily '_

_' NON ' _Deux bras me saisirent pas derrière et m'éloignèrent d'Harry_ ' NON ! NON, HARRY ! '_

_' Mademoiselle, doucement '_ Je me débattais, inutilement. Ma baguette était tombée à terre et le Moldu ne semblait pas vouloir me lâcher. Des personnes accroupirent autour d'Harry, une femme leva rapidement la tête, la secouant négativement. Je n'eus pas besoin de l'entendre pour comprendre. Ma vue se brouilla, je me libérai du Moldu mais ce fut quelqu'un d'autre qui me réceptionna avant même que je ne pu atteindre le corps qui ne bougeait plus au sol _' Lily, calme-toi '_

Je tombai à genoux, Olivia s'agenouilla en face de moi et ces idiots de Moldus recouvraient le corps d'Harry _' Ca va aller '_ Dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Je sentis ses larmes tombées doucement. Elle mentait.

* * *

J'ai pris en considération le fait que si en fonction des pays nous avons des forces de l'ordre différentes, il en était sûrement de même pour les forces magiques. Pour ce qui est de Kreps et de Dammers, ce sont juste d'autres noms pour Aurors x)


	7. Achillée Sternutatoire

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Sixième ;

Le plafond. C'était quelque chose d'étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ce qu'il était c'était inanimé et blanc, et pourtant, tout le monde y cherchait des réponses. Comment pouvait-on passer des heures à le fixer comme s'il était capable de faire s'évaporer tout nos ressentiments, toutes nos peines ? Comment pouvais-je rester des heures à le contempler comme s'il allait d'une minute à l'autre s'effondrer sous mon regard et en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec moi ? Avec toutes ces choses que je ressentais ?

Je soufflai. C'était de ma faute, et même si je savais, au fond de moi, que je n'aurai rien pu faire, je devais accuser quelqu'un. J'éprouvais ce besoin de mettre un nom, d'avoir un coupable facile. Quelque chose que j'aurai sous la main. Quelqu'un contre qui je pourrai en avoir.

Les Crachvies étaient bien trop invisibles et les désigner comme coupables, à l'heure actuelle, ne m'énervait qu'encore plus, ne soulignait que mon impuissance – à nouveau -. Non, c'était de ma faute.

J'éteignis d'un coup rapide le réveil à peine avait-il commencer à sonner_ ' Mais dans quelle merde tu nous laisse Harry '_ Soufflai-je en me levant. Je passai rapidement par la case salle de bain, et finis directement dans la cuisine.

_' Bonjour '_ Je levai les yeux, surprise. C'était moi ou le format royal d'un petit déjeuner gisait sur la table ? _' Euh … Je m'étais dis … '_ J'hochai la tête, m'asseyant doucement '_ Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça tu sais … '_

_' J'y tiens. Enfin je veux dire, d'abord Tala, puis tu disparais, et quand tu reviens c'est Harry … J'aimerai faire quelque chose '_

_' Merci '_ Il acquiesça et je jetai un œil à Gazette.

«_ RUMEUR : Le héros de la Guerre serait-il tombé ? » _

Ce n'était encore qu'une rumeur, cette information n'obtiendra son authenticité qu'uniquement lorsqu'un communiqué sera publié . Ou qu'une annonce publique aura été effectuée.

Ce dont j'étais censée m'occuper ce matin.

_' Tu es sûre de vouloir le faire ? '_

_' C'est à moi de le faire '_

_' Lilith … Je veux pas, écoute je sais que d'habitude nous ne parlons pas de choses très profondes mais … Il est mort devant tes yeux hier soir, tu devrais souffler un peu '_

_' J'ai tout un bureau à gérer, je dois prendre sur moi ' _Il me regarda un instant avant d'abandonner pensant sûrement qu'il était mieux que j'essaye de passer à autre chose plutôt que de rester bloquée sur ça. Même si j'y étais réellement bloquée. Parce que c'est vrai, peut-on faire tant de choses en une année ? Tuer deux personnes, en enlever une autre ? M'enlever trois personnes ? Et même quatre si on comptait l'autre idiot de Nathan. J'avais juste l'impression qu'autour de moi tout s'effondrait.

* * *

J'arrivai dans le bureau qui était presque blindé. Je ne pu que reconnaître Scott et John dans un coin, et Jackson, Montgomery et Oak – différents directeurs de départements du MM - discutant non loin de la porte d'entrée avant que quelqu'un ne se presse contre moi. Je me retournai lentement, je n'avais jamais vu l'australien dans un tel état.

_' Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? C'est une catastrophe ! '_

_' Je sais. Mais on va s'en sortir, d'accord ? '_ Il se détacha, Olivia nous rejoignis, se frayant un passage au travers des nombreuses têtes présentes _' Je crois que Keynes veut te voir '_ J'acquiesçai et elle me le désigna d'un geste de la tête.

_' Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie '_ Fis-je en arrivant en face de lui, il se retourna vivement. J'eus la légère impression que des électrochocs parcouraient l'entièreté de mon corps quand j'aperçus Augen à ses côtés.

_' Toutes mes condoléances Keenan ' _J'hochai la tête ayant du mal à reprendre mes esprits et finit enfin par reposer mes yeux sur lui_ ' Il faut que nous parlions de ce que vous allez dire à la presse ' _Qu'il enchaîna.

_' Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr. le Ministre, je sais amortir le choc. J'essayerai de faire le maximum pour ne pas faire paniquer la population '_

_' Ce serait préférable en effet. Vous allez devoir surmonter la surprise, les questions, les doutes, les accusations des journalistes '_

_' J'en suis consciente '_

_' Très bien. De toute façon le DCMI ne m'a dit que du bon de votre savoir-faire relationnel '_ Je souris doucement, du moins, autant que j'en étais capable et il s'en alla après quelques autres mots tout aussi futiles que la conversation que nous venions d'avoir.

Je me retournai, Augen était toujours là _' Je suis désolée … Je veux dire, toutes mes condoléances ' _J'acquiesçai, ne comptant pas restée plus longtemps dans les parages mais elle continua. J'étais assez surprise du changement _' Lilith écoutes, je trouve ça vraime - '_

_' Je dois y aller ' _La coupai-je d'un ton qui m'avait paru plus doux dans mon esprit mais je ne supportais vraiment pas sa présence et encore moins le possible sujet qu'elle avait voulut amener sur la table. Elle resta un moment surprise avant d'hocher la tête _' Bien sûr, je comprends '_

* * *

Comment dire à toute une nation qu'il avait fallut seulement 30 secondes à leur ennemis pour tuer l'un de leur plus grand héros ? Non, ce n'était même pas ça. Comment annoncer que la personne en qui les anglais avaient placer toute leur confiance, que la personne qu'ils voyaient comme leur unique espoir, avait succombé aux ténèbres qui tenaient le monde en ses mains ? Comment ne pas amener l'hystérie, la peur, le doute, l'incertitude ? Comment passer à côté de toutes ces choses négatives, comment ne pas faire sombrer l'Angleterre dans une peine, une douleur, plus grande encore ? Comment leur dire qu'il ne fallait pas abandonner, qu'il fallait continuer à se battre ?

Harry … Il avait vraiment mal choisit son moment. Les Crachvies ne pourront que se nourrir, se délecter, de cette information qui n'engendrera qu'un deuil national. Si je pourrais, je le tuerai de mes propres mains pour nous avoir foutus dans une merde pareille !

Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Keynes me lança un dernier regard, avant de s'élancer devant la presse. Olivia souffla un dernier _' Courage '_ et j'y allais à mon tour, suivie par deux-trois représentants du MM.

J'inspirai, les crépitements des appareils photos cessèrent au moment même où ma bouche s'ouvrait _' Je ne peux qu'avec une immense peine vous affirmer ce que vous tous ici craignez. Harry Potter est mort '_ La tension ne se fit pas attendre, les réactions non plus. Je sentis Keynes se raidir à côté de moi, s'il pouvait me fusiller du regard, j'étais certaine qu'il le ferait.

Il n'empêche que pour amortir un choc, il fallait déjà le créer. Ca ne servait à rien de partir dans un discours sans sens et tout aussi futile que long, pour au final en arriver à la vérité brute. La dernière chose dont les gens se souviennent c'est la fin, autrement dit, on y va comme un bourrin et on se radoucit quand on arrive au bout.

_' Nous ne savons pas avec exactitude ceux qui se cachent derrière cet assassinat, mais hier soir, en fin de soirée, Harry Potter a été tué par balles. Les sortilèges habituels n'étaient d'aucune utilité puisque les coupables ont utilisés des armes à feu Moldues '_ J'inspirai doucement, tout le monde était en ébullition et je commençai doucement à avoir le vertige. Ma tête tournait tellement et les flashs qui avaient repris n'aidaient en rien_ ' En quelques secondes trois balles se sont nichées dans sa poitrine gauche, son crâne et dans ses cotes. Il est mort quasi-immédiatement. Nous n'avons rien pu faire '_

_' Y a t-il eut d'autres blessés ? ' _Cria subitement un journaliste. Je m'étonnai un moment, avant de me reprendre. Après tout, il était tout à fait normal qu'ils se ressaisissent rapidement, les journalistes étaient presque sûrs que la rumeur était fondée. Et les avoir fait venir ici ne faisait que confirmer que quelque chose était arrivé.

Je me tournai vers Keynes qui hocha lentement la tête, je répondis donc doucement _' Non '_

_' Vous étiez avec lui, ainsi que Olivia Stark ? '_

_' En effet ' _

_' Pourquoi cette marque sur votre joue droite ? ' _Je fermai lentement les yeux, les questions sans aucun sens, sans même aucun rapports les unes par rapport aux autres, allaient fuser.

_' Une balle m'a frôlé '_

_' Avez-vous tenté de le ré-animer ? '_

_' Avec acharnement '_

_' La mort de Potter a t-elle un quelconque lien avec une mission en cours ? '_

_' Il ne semblerait pas. Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien '_

_' Sur quoi travaillait-il ? Travailliez vous sur la même mission ? '_

_' Je ne peux pas vous communiquer cette information. Nous travaillions sur deux missions différentes '_

_' N'est-ce pas une rupture du protocole ? '_

_' En aucun cas. Les deux missions n'étaient que de l'ordre du premier niveau, une simple vérification. Un seul élément suffit '_

_' Pourtant d'après l'article 9 de la loi de 1994 portant sur la sécurité et la prévention au sein de la défense magique et l'article 13 de la loi de 1996 portant sur la protection des suspects et l'authenticité d'un acte d'accusation, stipulent que pour toute mission, quelqu'en soit le niveau, deux éléments doivent être présents sur les lieux sans quoi, le cas échéant, les possibles accusations et arrestations ne sont pas recevables par le Magenmagot '_

_' En effet, mais ces textes sont de l'ordre de la législation britannique. Le Bureau International de Service de Défense du Monde Magique et Moldu ne se plie en aucun cas à la loi britannique. Il s'agit d'une organisation gouvernée par ses propres lois et règles, et d'après notre code, dans un soucis de rapidité d'exécution, les missions de premier niveau peuvent être accomplies par un seul de nos éléments '_

_' Mais vous êtes Auror et pliez donc à la loi britannique '_ Je levai vivement la tête, reconnaissant la voix. Stevens. Je respirai doucement, aujourd'hui n'était définitivement pas mon jour. Je remerciai ma voix de ne pas se briser, d'en avoir le contrôle constant _' Nous effectuons nos missions en tant que membre du BISDMMM, et non pas en tant qu'Auror '_ Lançai-je d'une voix posée bien que j'avais l'impression de brûler intérieurement tellement la colère m'avait prise d'un coup brutal dans ses filets.

_' C'est savoir jouer avec différentes robes ' _Souligna t-elle avant de continuer sur le même ton _' Une unité de la Brigade Magique a été subitement envoyée en Belize, pouvez-vous nous en dire la raison ? '_

_' Je suis dans l'incapacité de répondre, si vous voulez des réponses adressez-vous au Directeur du DJM ou à celui du Bureau de la Brigade Magique. Je ne gère en rien la BM '_

_' Vous avez loupé un bon nombre de conférences ces derniers mois. La dernière à laquelle vous avez participé date de début juin ' _

_' En effet, je n'avais pas la possibilité de me déplacer, étant en mission '_

_' Vous êtes en train de nous dire qu'une mission de premier niveau vous a empêcher de vous rendre à des conférences que soit dit en passant vous gérez entièrement, alors que jamais vous n'aviez manqué de vous y rendre auparavant ? ' _Je la regardai un instant. Ses yeux étaient aussi vifs que ce qu'elle était en train de faire lui procurait du plaisir. L'éclat dans ses yeux pouvait bien briller autant qu'il voulait, son acharnement n'allait pas me mettre hors de mes gongs. Surtout si c'était pour lui faire plaisir.

_' Je comprends parfaitement que vous sentiez un besoin irrépressible de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout comme nous tous. Mais n'allez pas chercher là où il ne faut pas. Ma mission s'est étalée au fil des jours. Les missions de premier niveau sont parfois très longues, il s'agit principalement de retrouver des personnes à partir d'une seule petite indication dans une ville entière voire dans un pays '_ Je souris doucement tandis qu'un autre journaliste enchaînait _' Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? '_

_' Non ' _Mentis-je _' Nous n'en savons pas plus, mais nos efforts redoubleront toujours plus. Nous persévérons ' _Les questions fusaient pendant quelques minutes encore avant que Keynes ne prenne enfin le relais. Olivia, Logan, Markus et Chiara me réceptionnèrent immédiatement_ ' Ca va aller ? '_

_' Ouais, c'est bon '_

_' Tu t'en es bien tirée ' _Sourit l'italienne.

* * *

La crise était totale. D'un côté ce n'était pas plus mal, ça nous faisait penser à autre chose. Mais de l'autre, tout ce qui devait à tout prix être évité se déroulait devant nos yeux. Et la pression était énormissime. Et l'agitation au sein du Ministère était sans appel.

_' Scott, est-ce que tu as enfin une réponse ? '_ Soufflai-je en l'arrêtant au milieu du couloir. Il me lança un petit sourire _' J'allais te l'envoyer, justement j'ai le dossier entre les mains '_ Il me le tendit _' Gordon Black ' _

_' Il est jeune '_ Fis-je en apercevant sa date de naissance _' Je te rappelle que tu l'es aussi Keenan, tu gère un bureau international à 24 ans '_

_' Il en a 20 ! '_

_' C'est un bon élément, de toute façon, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ' _Je soufflai _' Amènes-moi le le plus rapidement possible, on a pas de temps à perdre '_

Je retournai dans le bureau, balança le dossier sur le bureau de l'australien. Nous avions dû tout ré-organisé. Puisque le BISDMMM était composé de deux éléments par pays-membre, il avait fallut trouver un second élément anglais, pour en quelque sorte remplacer Harry – même s'il n'aurait pas son poste à la tête du bureau. J'avais dû donc choisir quelqu'un pour assurer ce poste à présent vacant à la tête du bureau et il était évident que ce serait l'un des deux australiens. Ils étaient tout les deux plus que compétents, mais j'avais opté pour Logan. La parité, ça donne toujours une meilleure impression.

_' Jeune … '_

_' C'est ce que je lui ai dis. Mais on ne peut pas y remédier, c'est aux forces britanniques de désigner leur élément '_ Il hocha la tête_ ' Tu penses quoi d'Alejandro ? ' _Me demanda t-il.

Olivia se releva brutalement_ ' Eh ! J'ai mon mot à dire, c'est mon coéquipier que vous choisissez là : pas question de me mettre avec lui. Je supporterai pas à longueur de journée un mec comme lui qui ne pense qu'à draguer '_

_' J'approuve '_ Fis-je_ ' Pourquoi pas plutôt Markus ou Chiara ? Ce sont les seuls avec qui tu t'entends vraiment bien. Du moins, que tu considère plus comme des amis que comme de simples collègues '_

_' Moi je vote pour Chiara '_ Balança Logan. Je lançai un regard complice à l'australienne et nous nous exclamâmes en même temps _' Markus ! '_

_' Donc tu veux mettre Tomas et ce Black ensemble ? ' _Reprit l'australien après avoir fait une petite moue à laquelle nous avions éclaté de rire.

_' Pourquoi pas … Tout changer ? '_ Logan me jeta un coup d'oeil intéressé avant de dire doucement, un sourire aux lèvres_ ' Comme par exemple mixer les paires ? '_

_' Quelque chose comme ça oui '_

* * *

L'engouement était tout aussi impressionnant que la crise était ingérable. Il y avait eut la veille de l'enterrement, une énorme marche en souvenir du héros de la Guerre, et de nombreux Sorciers s'étaient retrouvés à Godric's Hollow pour rendre un hommage à Harry. Inutile, je crois, de préciser dans quelle panique et état de stress intense se trouvait l'entièreté du Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques (DACM). Les Moldus se posaient d'innombrables questions et les Forces des Tâches Invisibles avaient même était obligés d'aller jusqu'à délimiter un périmètre autour de l'ancienne maison des Potter (qui était déjà à la base protégée des yeux de la Communauté Non Moldue), afin que l'attroupement dans la rue passe inaperçu. Le Comité des Inventions d'Excuses à l'Usage des Moldus était en plein essor et travaillait comme jamais afin de trouver une cause probable à l'immense marche qui avait été réalisée durant l'après-midi (plusieurs milliers de Sorciers venus d'un peu partout dans le monde s'étaient retrouvés dans les rues). Et les Oubliators se préparaient à devoir entrer massivement en action.

Une mobilisation qui était donc très difficile à gérer pour le MM.

L'enterrement d'Harry était cependant réservé uniquement aux proches et, sans que la famille ne puisse réellement le refuser, aux grands hommes du pays et des pays voisins. Autour du cimetière il y avait bien évidemment une foule assez conséquente et la Brigade Magique était présente afin de sécuriser les lieux.

_' On cherche Olivia et Logan et on y va ensuite ' _Dis-je doucement à Aaron, il acquiesça et nous nous engouffrions non sans mal dans les bordures de la foule _' Ah vous êtes là vous deux '_ Fit Logan en me tirant à l'écart, je ne l'avais pas aperçu

_' Incroyable le monde '_

_' Ouais, l'accès est par derrière, vous venez ? '_ J'attrapais la main d'Aaron et suivit les deux australiens jusqu'à pouvoir enfin entrer dans l'enceinte du cimetière après de nombreux contrôles d'identité.

_' Lilith ! ' _Mon sang se glaça. Je n'osai même pas tourner la tête _' Qu'est-ce que les Parker foutent ici ? ' _Chuchotai-je à Aaron tandis que les deux australiens continuèrent jusqu'au reste de l'équipe

_' J'en sais rien mais ta tante a toujours eut l'audace de choisir le mauvais moment '_ J'acquiesçais et me retournais, contenant au maximum mes envies de meurtre _' Maria, bonjour '_

_' Aaron ? ' _S'exclama t-elle avec surprise _'N'aviez-vous pas ce rendez-vous important avec le fils des Cahill aujourd'hui ? J'ai crû comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une aubaine pour vos deux familles '_ Je lui jetai un regard interrogateur, il ne m'avait strictement rien dit.

_' Maria, quelle surprise. Non, vous comprendrez que je l'ai déplacé à la hâte '_ Nous nous échangions ensuite les habituelles politesses toutes aussi sincères que notre mariage était authentique avant qu'elle ne commence réellement à faire la conversation.

_' Regrettable cette mort, n'est-il pas ? J'espère que vous preniez à présent, Aaron, en considération ce que je vous ai toujours dit. Le passe-temps de votre femme est dangereux. Sans mauvais jeu de mot, mortel me viendrait à l'esprit comme une définition tout à fait réaliste du métier d'Auror '_ Ma main se crispa plus encore sur la sienne. À l'époque, pour justifier le fait qu'il me laissait devenir Auror, il n'avait eut d'autre choix que de prétexter quelque chose qui ressemblait à : il faut bien les laisser un peu respirer - les femmes -, un passe-temps ne lui fera pas de mal.

_' Sachez que je l'ai déjà pris en considération, Maria. Ne croyez-vous tout de même pas que je suis du genre à livrer ma propre femme à des exutoires aussi dangereux que vous le dîtes sans avoir pris la peine d'y réfléchir ? ' _Elle se raidit subitement, j'empêchais un sourire de se former sur mes lèvres.

_' Ce n'est pas ce que j'insinuais. Mais vous comprendrez que la vie de ma nièce m'est importante et que ce passe-temps ne fait que m'inquiéter '_

_' C'est tout à fait légitime et tout à votre honneur, mais il n'y a réellement pas de quoi. Ma femme, votre nièce, excelle dans son domaine. Ce ne serait qu'un regrettable affront que de ne pas laisser un talent se développer, n'est-ce pas ? '_

Elle feinta un sourire et ma main se desserra lentement de celle d'Aaron, la tension s'évacuait petit à petit _' Qu'en est-il d'Ethan ? New York lui plaît ? ' _Je me crispais sans m'en rendre compte, ma tante me jeta un coup d'oeil interrogateur. Je secouai lentement la tête : je n'avais rien dis à Aaron. Elle parut soulagée et feinta à nouveau un sourire_ ' Tout à fait. C'est très délicat de votre part de demander de ses nouvelles. Il se trouve que la vie américaine lui convienne parfaitement, il a même émit le souhait de rester quelques temps de plus '_

_' Dans ce cas, je ne peux qu'être heureux pour lui '_ Elle me lança un regard appuyé et je soufflai doucement_ ' Chéri ? Tu peux m'attendre auprès d'Olivia et de Logan ? Je dois parler à ma tante '_

_' Pas de soucis. À bientôt Maria, ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir même si les circonstances sont terribles '_ Elle hocha la tête, répondant aux mêmes politesses et se retourna violemment vers moi.

_' Lilith, tu vas avoir 25 ans '_

_' J'aurai le droit à une carte ? '_

_' Tu es d'une telle insolence. Tu ressemble bien à ton père, pas de doutes là-dessus, tu es sa fille '_ Souffla t-elle me tirant un petit sourire _' Quoiqu'il en soit, est-il utile de te dire que - '_

_' Non, c'est inutile '_ Dis-je froidement_ ' Ca viendra quand ça viendra '_

_' Ton grand-père est gravement malade. Nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre '_

_' Nous ? De un, je ne suis plus à inclure dans le nous. De deux, qui es-tu Maria ? Tu n'es qu'un électron qui virevolte autour des Parker. Tu n'es rien. Pas même du même rang que moi. Alors cesse un peu, je n'ai plus 15 ans. Je connais les règles et les lois que tu t'obstine à vouloir respecter et faire respecter. Mais je suis une Keenan, plus une Parker. Si l'empire tombe en ruine, peu m'importe, ça n'accélérera en rien mes rapports sexuels ' _Elle ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer immédiatement, je continuai_ ' Pourquoi crois-tu que Tony ne prends même plus la peine de venir jusqu'à moi ? Je ne réponds plus de vous. Comprends-tu ? Ton combat est perdu d'avance. Et tu pourra toujours essayer de prétexter ne vouloir qu'être sûre de l'assurance de la descendance entre les Parker et les Keenan, tu n'aura toujours aucune autorité sur moi. Tu ne l'as plus. Vous vous êtes trompés, vous avez échoués. Maintenant, assumez '_

* * *

J'arrivai à la hauteur du groupe et chuchotant doucement à Aaron _' Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait un truc pareil ? '_

_' Tu avais besoin de moi '_

_' Et c'était important pour toi ! '_

_' Peut-être mais j'ai l'impression que tout t'échappe Lilith. Je m'étais dis qu'on pourrait passer un peu de temps ensemble … '_ J'acquiesçais quand une voix me fit littéralement sursauté _' Lilith ? '_

Je regardais de nouveau en face de moi, James se tenait au milieu des Aurors. Je crois que si ma bouche pouvait se détachée, elle l'aurait fait _' Je voulais … Mhm … '_

Il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise, et je ne sais trop pourquoi mais je n'éprouvais pas une envie incessante d'écraser sa tête contre un mur – un besoin que j'avais énormément ressentis avec Augen et Stevens dans les parages -. J'avançai doucement, le prenant à part.

_' En fait je voulais juste te dire que je te remercie d'être passée cet été. Tu es partie rapidement et je n'avais pas eut le temps de le dire. Tala tenait beaucoup à toi ' _Dit-il une fois que nous nous étions éloignés. J'acquiesçai doucement, c'était peut-être pour cela que je n'éprouvais rien de très négatif à son sujet. À cause de Tala _' Moi aussi '_

Il hocha la tête _' Toutes mes condoléances '_

_' Merci. Tu le – Comment tu es rentré ici ? '_

_' Je travaille dans le même service qu'Hermione. Pas sur le même projet mais disons qu'on se croisait très souvent. Surtout que dans la recherche, nous sommes constamment au labo, on passe toute notre vie là-bas '_

Je souris doucement _' Je sais ce que c'est '_

* * *

L'enterrement fut tout ce qu'il y avait de plus titanesque. L'ambiance avait été lourde, pesante, insupportable en réalité. Je crois que si Aaron n'avait pas été là pour supporter mes ongles dans sa peau, je n'aurai jamais tenu.

Non mais sérieusement : on était en train de foutre Harry sous terre merde ! Harry, le mec avec qui je passais la plus grande partie de mon temps, de mes soirées. De mes coups de gueule aussi. Harry, le mec tellement lourd quand il s'inquiète, mais celui qui voulait se marier. Celui qui avait sauvé tellement de gens, vécus tellement de choses. On ne le laissait même pas vivre sa vie !

Nous sortions du cimetière, le cœur encore totalement incontrôlable et l'esprit plus qu'embrumé quand deux types de la Brigade Magique avaient atterris subitement devant moi.

_' Lilith Keenan née Lilith Parker ? '_

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Olivia, que se passait-il ?_ ' Oui ? '_

_' Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour les motifs suivants : fraude, détournement de fonds et non-respect du Code International du Secret Magique. Compte tenu des circonstances nous pouvons procéder tout à fait discrètement mais si vous n'obtempérez pas, vous ne nous laisserez pas d'autre choix que de vous arrêter devant ce nombre important de témoins '_


	8. Cranson Officinal

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

* * *

**VIDI**

* * *

Chapitre Septième ;

_' Je ne sais pas. Vous m'en voyez réellement navrée '_ Ils me regardèrent un moment comme si cela représentait quelque chose d'incroyable. Comme s'ils s'étaient attendus à ce que j'accepte immédiatement, que je prenne cela comme une aubaine.

L'ambiance n'était pas étrange, elle était surréaliste et je ne su bientôt plus quoi faire de mes mains.

_' S'il vous plaît, nous avons besoin de vous, vous êtes ce qu'il se fait de mieux dans la défense '_

_' Je regrette. J'ai beaucoup d'affaires en cours et son cas semble faire l'unanimité '_

_' Elle est innocente '_ Ca je le savais déjà, je détournai les yeux de la femme, les posant sur la première fenêtre que je trouvais. Ce qui semblait être son mari se pencha brutalement vers moi_ ' Que vous faut-il ? Nous pouvons augmenter vos honoraires. Ca ne nous pose aucun problème '_

_' Ce n'est pas une question d'argent '_

_' Pouvez-vous au moins prendre en considération notre demande ? '_ Je me retournai vers la femme. Son ton suppliant m'était insupportable et je soufflai doucement, plus pour en finir rapidement qu'autre chose _' Je vais y réfléchir '_

_' Merci '_

* * *

Je me laissais tombée sur le lit, exténuée. Je venais de passer une matinée longue, lourde et vraiment pesante. Je n'avais fait que répondre évasivement à toutes les personnes que j'avais croisées au Ministère qui avaient la même question au bout de la langue : non, je ne savais pas encore si je m'occupais de Keenan. D'ailleurs, dire ce nom, non même rien que penser à ce nom me donnait une envie incontrôlable de m'éclater la tête contre un mur.

Je soufflai. Il n'en était strictement pas question. Je ne prendrai pas son cas. De toute façon cette affaire faisait déjà trop de bruit comme ça. Nous en entendions parler dans tout les coins, que ce soit à travers toutes les pages de la Gazette ou entre deux Bièraubeurres au Chemin de Traverse. Il n'y avait plus que ça, que ce nom accroché à toutes les lèvres. Et outre le fait de m'agacer au plus haut point, ce n'était pas bon du tout. La grande majorité des anglais, je pourrais même aller jusqu'à dire la grande majorité du monde, la croyait coupable. Ma carrière ne supporterait pas un procès pareil – surtout qu'il paraissait plus que complexe. Je n'imaginais même pas les titres des journaux :

_« Eyrin Jònsson prends en charge l'affaire Keenan : quelles sont les réelles répercussions des RDJM sur la Justice Magique ? »_

Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque. Ne serait-ce rien que pour les autres RDJM, la presse en déduirait que nous ne servons qu'à exploiter les failles de la Justice Magique. Que nous n'étions là que pour libérer des criminels et je ne sais quoi d'autre encore. Mais je ne doutais pas d'eux pour construire un article bien ficelé qui réduirait à néant toutes les perspectives qu'avaient ce presque-métier. Et il n'était pas question que tout nos efforts tombent à l'eau pour une chose aussi stupide.

_' Hey ' _Kilian explosa de rire, je me relevai doucement_ ' T'as la tête d'un Gobelin qui est __passé sous un Dragon '_

_' Contente que ça te fasse rire ' _Il sourit, se détacha de l'encadrement de la porte et vint me tirer du lit. Je lui jetai un regard interrogateur _' J'en connais une qui a besoin de souffler un peu. Je t'embarque '_

_' Et où - '_ Il transplana sans même me laisser le temps de finir ma phrase. Je me détachai violemment une fois que nous fûmes arrivés à destination_ ' Je déteste quand tu fais ça ! '_ Soufflai-je

_' C'est juste pour mieux faire ça ' _Qu'il fit en venant s'emparer de mes lèvres. Je m'écartai doucement, ses yeux pétillaient _' Je déteste quand tu fais ça aussi ' _Riais-je. Il étira un petit sourire

_' Juste parce qu'après ça tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me pardonner ' _Je souris avant de jeter un œil autour de moi _' On est où ? '_

_' Dans une prairie '_

_' C'est vrai que je n'avais pas remarqué … '_

_' Laisse-moi te montrer alors '_ Qu'il dit avec un clin d'oeil_ ' Accio balais ! ' _Il leva sa baguette, les yeux toujours pétillants. Il avait cet éclat dans les yeux, constamment, donnant l'impression qu'il préparait quelque chose, qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Et si on y ajoutait son sourire il en résultait une sensation de plénitude, d'épanouissement, qui se propageait toujours chez l'autre.

Deux balais sortirent subitement des bois et arrivèrent face à nous, me coupant dans ma contemplation _' Comment tu l'as - c'est mon nimbus ... '_ Fis-je plus qu'étonnée, il éclata de rire.

_' Alors, prête à faire une pause ? On fait une course, si je gagne tu prends ta soirée et je t'emmène dîner. Et si tu gagnes - '_

_' Je décide pour le mois prochain ' _Le coupai-je. Il considéra un instant la chose avant d'acquiescer _' Pari tenu. Allez, j'ai entendu dire que t'étais douée au collège. Le premier qui arrive aux bordures de la route ' _Qu'il fit en s'élançant. J'attrapai le nimbus et me lançais à sa suite. Les sensations de liberté et d'apaisement que procurait le vol m'envahirent quasi-immédiatement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas voler. J'accélérais, le vent avait la particularité de faire s'éteindre toutes mes pensées, toutes mes questions et tout mes doutes. Mon esprit n'était devenu que néant, et par Merlin, ça faisait du bien !

Je relevai la tête pour constater qu'il m'attendait aux bordures de la route, un sourire triomphant collé au visage _' Ce soir, pas de dossiers '_ Fit-il alors que j'arrivais face à lui, j'avais été bien trop concentrée sur les effets du vol que sur la course elle-même pour ne serait-ce qu'espérer gagner. Et au fond, peut-être que je voulais juste perdre.

Je baissai les yeux alors qu'il atterrissait et constatai, plus que surprise _' T'avais tout prévu ... ' _

Il sourit et je le rejoignis dans l'herbe où tout l'attirail du pic-niqueur était présent. Je m'assis tranquillement et l'observai un moment alors qu'il cherchait probablement à manger dans le sac qui gisait non loin. Il savait que voler m'avait toujours fait me sentir plus à l'aise, m'avait toujours aider à souffler, à extérioriser. D'où la petite course. C'était un moyen de me faire sortir de par moi-même la tête du boulot : j'avais une certaine tendance à ne penser qu'à ça en ce moment. C'était plus efficace que d'uniquement me demander gentiment de prendre ma soirée - ce à quoi j'aurai plus que certainement répondu négativement -. '_ Tu sais ce que j'adore chez toi ? ' _Fis-je soudainement.

_' Mes sandwichs ? ' _Qu'il fit avec un sourire en relevant les yeux. Je restai abasourdie tandis qu'il m'en tendait un _' J'allais dire ton insouciance mais ton côté romantique est pas mal du tout '_

Il m'attira contre lui, toujours un sourire peint sur le visage _' Je me suis dis que cette journée pourrait être ta journée '_

_' Merci ' _Soufflai-je en allant chercher ses lèvres. Il était comme une bulle qui m'éclatait au visage dès que j'en avais besoin. Une molécule d'oxygène à travers laquelle je ne respirais que de l'insouciance, à travers laquelle je respirais tout court. Il savait ce dont j'avais besoin, il savait quand j'en avais besoin.

Ses bras étaient comme un autre monde dénué de toute cette frénésie, de tout ce stress, de toute cette tension que je connaissais continuellement. J'en oubliais même ce qu'il se passait dans le monde, toutes ces horreurs qui explosaient aux quatre coins du globe.

* * *

Je vérifiais une inscription dans un des dossiers – j'étais persuadée d'avoir lu qu'il était un associé de cet idiot de Twain mais je n'arrivais pas à retrouver le passage -, ne faisant que peu attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de moi quand je percutai quelqu'un. Je relevai les yeux, retenu de justesse les dossiers pour ne pas qu'ils tombent et Matt explosa de rire.

_' Tu m'as fait peur ! '_

_' Désolé '_ J'attrapai mes clés dans la poche et lui jeta un regard interrogateur _' Qu'est-ce que tu fais planté dans le couloir ? '_

_' Je t'attendais en fait … '_ J'hochai la tête et il me débarrassa de toute la paperasse pour que je puisse ouvrir la porte_ ' Merci ' _Il acquiesça déposant le tout sur la table de la cuisine. J'enlevai rapidement ma cape, il avait l'air soucieux _' Quelque chose ne va pas ? '_ Demandai-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

_' Disons que … Ecoute je sais que tu ne veux pas parler d'elle mais s'il te plaît. C'est Lilith, tu peux pas la laisser là-dedans '_

Je le regardai un instant, ne comprenant pas le moins du monde pourquoi il tenait à ce que j'accepte _' J'ai l'impression que tout le monde me force la main '_ Soufflai-je. Emily s'y était déjà mise avant même que je ne voie la famille Parker ce matin.

_' Eyrin … '_

_' Non Matt. J'ai pris ma décision. Pourquoi personne n'accepte mon choix ? '_

_' Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuse ? Je ne comprends pas ! Ca ne te ressemble tellement pas ... '_

_' De un : ça fera extrêmement mal à ma carrière. De deux : ça fera énormément mal à celle des RDJM en général et à leur réputation. De trois : tout ce que veulent les Parker c'est sauver leur pseudo empire et ne pas tâcher leur réputation. Il n'est pas question que je leur donne ce qu'ils veulent après tout ce qu'ils ont fait ! ' _Citai-je doucement, quelque peu déçue qu'il s'y mette lui aussi. À croire qu'il n'y avait qu'Alice qui me soutenait – bien que je doutais de ses motivations, après tout elle en voulait encore extrêmement à l'Auror.

Il acquiesça en silence, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?_ ' Matt, ça, ça ne te ressemble pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? '_

_' Je me disais juste … Tu vois, enfin Tala … Tu pourrais le faire pour elle, elle tenait à elle ! '_ Je le regardais un instant. Il me demandait de faire ça pour quelqu'un qui n'était même plus de ce monde ? _' S'il te plaît … '_

Je sentis, étrangement, un vide se former en moi alors que j'entendais déjà ma propre réponse résonné dans mon esprit _' Je suis désolée ' _Il se leva doucement, j'essayai de le retenir mais il repoussa ma main d'un geste brusque. Je soufflai et l'arrêta violemment avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte _' Ok Matt, je vais le dire, d'accord ? '_ Il leva ses yeux, j'inspirai _' Je ne peux pas. J'en suis incapable, t'entends ? Même si je le voulais, je ne peux pas '_

_' C'est pas si compliqué que ça, tu prends son dossier, tu monte sa défense, tu te présente face au Magenmagot et on en parle plus '_

_' C'est trop compliqué Matt. Tu ne saisis pas '_

_' Je ne saisis pas quoi ? Que prendre du temps à aider des gens que tu ne connais pas te pose aucun problème mais quand il s'agit de quelqu'un qui était plus qu'important pour toi avant – je te le rappelle quand même, des fois on dirait que tu l'oublie -, là tout de suite, c'est le drame ? '_ Je me reculai doucement, il n'était que rarement en colère mais là je sentais que c'était mal partie entre nous.

_' C'est du n'importe quoi '_

_' Ce qui est n'importe quoi c'est que tu sais très bien qu'elle est innocente ! Je peux savoir où est passée la Eyrin qui voulait aider les innocents ? Être la voix de ceux qui ne sont pas capable de se défendre eux-même ? Qui voulait un peu de vraie justice et surtout de l'égalité dans la Justice Magique (JM) ? '_

_' Cette Eyrin là ne supporte pas de la voir, ok ? ' _Fis-je finalement, il se retourna vers moi, l'air étonné _' Ah oui vrai. J'ai oublié n'est-ce pas ? Pour ta gouverne, saches que non ! J'en ai marre d'entendre son nom partout, j'en ai marre de la voir citée partout, marre que tout le monde me dise quoi faire sans même penser un seul instant à ce que moi je ressens ! '_

_' Et tu ressens quoi ? '_ Qu'il dit doucement_ ' Une étrange incapacité à me tenir face à elle, voilà ce que je ressens ! Je ne peux pas. C'est tout. Je déteste cette chose qui s'emparait de moi à chaque fois que j'essayais d'être un minimum civilisée '_

_' Eyrin … '_

_' Non, tu l'as cherché, t'écoute jusqu'au bout. Comment tu veux que je reste face à elle alors que j'ai l'impression de ne même plus avoir de peau ? Comment tu veux que je me concentre quand j'ai l'impression qu'elle a toutes les cartes en main ? Je suis vulnérable Matt, vulnérable. Comme si elle avait accès à la moindre de mes pensées, au moindre petit truc qu'il y aurait enfouit dans ma tête. Alors non, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de m'y confronter parce que je sais que je ne supporterai pas d'être aussi à découvert face à quelqu'un ' _Je le regardai, épuisée par mes aveux. Mais il ne dit rien de plus, il n'avait que cet air collé au visage, celui qui te dit : si je ne dis rien, c'est juste pour ne pas faire empirer les choses. Il s'en alla sans un regard, et je soufflai quand la porte se referma violemment.

Je m'assis sur ce qu'il y avait de plus proche, en l'occurrence la table basse du salon et pris mon visage entre mes mains. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait. Et je n'avais surtout pas envie de me sentir obligée.

Mais les paroles de Matt faisaient encore échos dans mon esprit et je commençai doucement à me sentir coupable.

_' Tala … ' _Chuchotai-je sans m'en rendre compte avant de me mettre une puissante claque mentale. Non sérieusement, il fallait que j'arrête de déconner. Je n'allais pas faire ça pour une morte – repose en paix -. D'accord, je savais très bien qu'elles sortaient souvent ensemble même si Tala n'en parlait jamais quand nous étions tous réunis – sinon elle n'en aurait récolté que mon soupire et mon renfermement et le regard noir d'Alice. D'accord il est vrai que nous nous étions mieux entendues au fil du temps et que nous avions finit par même très bien nous entendre.

Mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante. Si ? Non.

Je soufflai. Avais-je déjà mentionner que tout ce qui se mettait avant Lilith – entendre/voir/mentionner ect … - me donnait envie de me pendre ?

Quand elle n'était pas dans les parages tout allait pour le mieux. Je me sentais bien, j'aimais ma vie et tout le tralala habituel qui va avec. Mais dès que rien que son prénom voltigeait autour de moi je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser. Je pouvais passer des semaines à presque l'oublié totalement avant de me prendre une claque monumentale – les Moldus imagent ça avec un piano qui leur tombe dessus, je trouve ça assez réaliste comme impression – à chaque fois que je la croisais dans le Département de la Justice Magique ou à chaque fois que j'entendais son nom (ces cas-là sont même des doubles claques). Inutile de dire qu'en ce moment, j'étais complètement plongée dans cet état d'esprit qui me prenait dans ces filets à chaque fois que je l'entre-apercevais. Ca commençait à devenir limite obsessionnel.

Un coup à la porte me coupa de mes pensées. Je me levai doucement, étonnée que quelqu'un passe à cette heure-ci, il était tout de même près de 22H. Alice et Emily étaient à un Congrès important, et Matt venait de passer. Qui cela pouvait-il bien – Je m'arrêtai net, laissant la porte à demi-ouverte.

_' … Nathan ? '_ Il hocha la tête et souffla un petit bonsoir à peine audible. Je le regardai, il était entièrement trempé de la tête au pied. De l'eau dégoulinait même de ses cheveux _' Euh tu n'as pas – pourquoi est-ce que tu es trempé ? ' _

La surprise était telle que j'avais du mal à m'exprimer. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu et il avait vraiment changer _' J'ai oublié ma baguette et il pleut des cordes dehors '_

Comment pouvait-on oublier sa baguette ? Il me laissait totalement abasourdie, et quelque chose d'étrange se dégageait de lui. Il avait vraiment l'air mal au point – surtout pour en oublier sa baguette. Il toussota doucement et je m'enquis _' Attends, vas-y entre '_ Je sortais doucement ma baguette mais il enchaîna _' Non je euh … Préfère la méthode traditionnelle. Je - '_

_' Au fond du couloir à gauche, les serviettes sont dans le dernier tiroir du meuble en face du miroir ' _Il hocha la tête et disparut dans le couloir. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine encore sous le choc. N'avais-je pas dis que ça devenait à la limite d'obsessionnel ? Voilà que son meilleur ami atterrissait chez moi !

J'avais finis de préparer du thé lorsqu'il arrivait dans la cuisine _' Merci '_ Fit-il alors que je posais une tasse fumante devant lui, j'hochai la tête. Il ne dit rien de plus, se contentant de boire en silence. Quand il ouvrit enfin la bouche, sa voix était brisée et ses yeux brillants. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

_' Je suis désolé de débarquer comme ça. C'est juste que – Ton mari n'est pas là ? '_

_' Non, il est de garde. Il travaille à Sainte Mangouste ' _

_' Je t'en supplie Eyrin ' _Je levai les yeux, surprise du changement radical. Sa voix était faible, il était au bord des larmes _' Elle est innocente. Je t'en supplie. Tellement de choses lui sont déjà arrivées cette année, elle ne mérite pas ça. S'il te plaît … '_

_' C'est elle qui t'envoie ? '_

_' Non. On ne se parle plus depuis quelques temps. Je - ' _Il s'arrêta soudainement comme s'il s'était enfin rendu compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ses poings se serrèrent et je commençai sérieusement à m'inquiéter _' J'suis vraiment pathétique. Débarquer comme ça chez toi. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je croyais que – je sais pas. Je ne sais plus … '_

_' Nathan … ' _Le voir dans un tel état me fit mal au cœur et je m'approchais de lui, oubliant un instant qu'il était le meilleur ami de Lilith.

_' Je supporterai pas Eyrin, elle ne peut pas aller à Azkaban. Elle n'a pas le droit de me faire ça. Elle n'a pas le droit, pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ' _Ma main se posa sur son épaule et je le retournai doucement vers moi _' Calmes-toi, d'accord ? '_

_' Comment tu veux que je me calme ? Elle en aura facilement pour au moins 30 ans … Tu te rends compte ? 30 ans … '_ En réalité, pour ce dont on l'accusait, c'était plus grave encore. Elle risquait plus que probablement la perpétuité. Le non-respect du Code International du Secret Magique était une chose avec laquelle la Justice Magique ne plaisantait pas.

_' Nathan … '_ Il éclata en pleurs dans mes bras et j'inspirai. Avoir en face de moi le spectacle complet des conséquences de l'arrestation de l'Auror me fit l'effet d'une douche froide _' Nathan ? Ok, arrêtes '_

Je le fis se redresser, ses yeux exprimaient son incompréhension _' Je vais le faire, d'accord ? Mais arrêtes s'il te plaît '_

Il me lança un regard dubitatif, comme s'il n'en croyait pas un seul mot alors qu'il tentait d'effacer ses larmes_ ' C'est finit, n'est-ce pas ? ' _Fit-il, me surprenant totalement

_' Non Nathan. Ce n'est pas finit, je vais le faire. Je te le promet '_

* * *

Je crois que mourir fait le même effet. Non, en fait, j'en suis quasiment persuadée. Toute notre vie défile devant nos yeux, une douleur immense qui parcoure notre corps tout entier, l'appréhension, la peur du moment fatidique. Tout concordait parfaitement. Je n'eus pas le temps de penser à quoique se soit d'autre que j'entendis un léger bruit.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et cette fois-ci je mourrai réellement.

Lilith avait l'air de quelqu'un qui se retrouverait face à un Ronflak Cornu – même si je pense que je ne devais pas être mieux sur ce coup-là. Elle me regarda un instant qui me semblait une éternité dont je me serai bien passée soit dit en passant. C'était étrange, d'ailleurs, comme sensation. Elle avait toujours tout fait pour ne pas me regarder, même à l'époque où on arrivait encore à s'échanger deux mots : bonjour et bonsoir. Son regard déviait toujours sur un point bien précis et elle répondait distraitement.

Mais là, elle me regardait belle et bien.

_' Bonsoir ' _Tentais-je ne supportant plus le silence lourd et pesant, et cette impression de nudité qui m'avait envahie toute entière. Surtout qu'elle pouvait lire en moi à présent. J'en eus le vertige.


	9. Fleur géante

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Huitième ;

Elle acquiesça lentement, dévia le regard et ouvrit un peu plus la porte, m'invitant silencieusement à entrer. Je la regardai une dernière fois et m'exécutai avec une certaine appréhension. J'atterris dans un loft plutôt immense, ce qui n'améliora pas le moins du monde mon état. Je me sentais terriblement petite et intimidée par les pièces ouvertes, lumineuses, et espacées et l'énorme mezzanine qui s'ouvrait au dessus-du salon/cuisine/et plus si affinités.

Mon mal-être s'enracina définitivement quand je l'entendit fermer la porte et s'y adossée. Le silence régnait en maître et je sentis une certaine tension envahir l'espace. Je fermai lentement les yeux, comment avais-je pu m'embarquer là-dedans ? Ca ne faisait que quelques minutes à peine et je n'en pouvais déjà plus.

_' Je ne pensais pas que la pression de ma famille aurait raison de toi '_ Je sursautai doucement. Parfaitement maîtrisée, sa voix me donnait des frissons. J'étais aussi terrifiée, sans défense, vulnérable, intimidée qu'un animal faiblard face à son prédateur.

_' Ce n'est pas ta famille. Je n'avais pas envie de perdre Matt, je l'ai promis à Nathan, et Tala aurait aimé que je le fasse ' _Je me retournai enfin vers elle. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés et ses bras s'étaient croisés sur sa poitrine, son visage tourné vers le sol. Elle n'avait pas l'air de plus apprécier que moi cette situation et je me sentis d'un coup bien idiote. Pourquoi se retrouvées comme ça alors que, de toute évidence, aucune de nous ne le voulait ? Pourquoi faire tant d'efforts pour quelque chose qui n'était même pas désiré ?

Elle rouvrit finalement les yeux et m'indiqua d'un geste de la tête le canapé qui gisait au milieu du salon _' Ne reste pas debout '_

J'acquiesçai et allais m'asseoir. Elle me suivit peu après, se retrouvant face à moi_ ' Que voulais-tu ? ' _

_' Te poser quelques questions '_

_' J'ai déjà tout dit à la Brigade Magique ' _

_' Je sais ' _Soufflai-je en sortant le rapport de l'arrestation _' Mais tout concorde trop parfaitement '_

Elle s'enfonça plus encore dans le fauteuil, un rictus étirant ses lèvres _' Évidemment. Si je piège quelqu'un, je ne vais pas laisser des incohérences. Ca n'a aucun sens '_

_' Ce qui n'a pas de sens c'est qu'ils t'ont posé des questions dont ils connaissaient déjà les réponses '_

_' C'est leur boulot '_ Je relevai les yeux, cette fois-ci exaspérée _' Si tu n'y met pas du tien, je n'y arriverai pas '_

Elle souffla _' Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? La procédure est la procédure. Il est normal de vérifier ses informations. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu cherche de ce côté '_

_' Parce qu'en cherchant de l'autre c'est strictement impossible ! On t'accuse d'avoir vendus des informations à des Moldus Lilith ! Tout ce que je peux faire c'est - '_

_' Pourquoi ? ' _Demanda t-elle brusquement, me laissant abasourdie. Je suivais son regard et tombais sur mon alliance, mon cœur se serra et la gêne qui m'avait quelque peu quittée m'envahit à nouveau, plus brutalement cette fois _' Pourquoi être venue Eyrin ? Pour une morte, c'est ça ? Je ne suis tellement plus rien pour toi que c'est pour une morte que tu m'aide ? Je ne suis même pas une cliente à tes yeux ? '_

_' Je – Ce n'est pas ça '_ Je me débattais inutilement : elle continuait déjà

_' Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu te mariais ? Je l'ai su par Ethan. Par mon frère qui était invité ! Il était tellement gêné quand il a su que je n'étais pas au courant, il … Je ne comprends pas. Je ne suis même pas quelqu'un qui travaille dans le même département que toi à tes yeux ? Parce que la moitié de tes collègues, des miens, étaient au courant, étaient invités … Et, explique-moi, parce que … '_

J'avais lâché le dossier et regardais les feuilles s'éparpiller sur le sol, incapable de soutenir son regard. Incapable de respirer devant tant de tension, devant tant d'incompréhension. Sa voix s'était brisée comme jamais et je déglutis doucement, les mains tremblantes

_' Je n'aurai pas supporter un refus de ta part. Parce que tu n'allais pas venir, c'était évident. Je ne voulais pas … Je n'aurai jamais supporté être allée vers toi et constater à quel point tu étais éloignée. À quel point tu me détestais, à quel point tu me haïssais. Mais je n'aurai pas non plus supporter ta présence. Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer te voir présente ... Je ne savais pas quoi faire … Je suis désolée '_

_' Laisse-moi deviner … Tu n'as jamais levé les yeux, n'est-ce pas ? '_ Mon corps sembla s'être totalement figé. Mes yeux étaient cloués au sol. Ma gorge devenait sèche. Je ne savais pas ce que j'étais censée faire, censée dire. Ma tête me tournait et le silence était significatif.

Elle se leva brusquement, secouant sa tête, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. J'essayais de reprendre mes esprits mais rien y faisait, j'étais secouée de violentes vagues. Confusion, gêne, regret, colère … À ne plus savoir ce que je ressentais réellement.

Je me décidais enfin tant bien que mal à ramasser les feuilles qui jonchaient toujours le sol, lorsque, prenant d'une main la dernière qui restait sous la table basse, j'aperçus ce qui ressemblait à des rapports.

Mon esprit ne fut, cette fois-ci, pas bien long à la détente. Et j'allais vérifier mes soupçons quand je l'entendis revenir. Elle posa une tasse devant moi, et d'une voix qui était à nouveau parfaitement maîtrisée elle souffla sans me jeter un regard_ ' Plus vite on s'y mettra, plus vite on finira. Je ne veux plus te voir après ça '_

J'acquiesçai, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre. Son ton, ses phrases, son comportement, tout me donnait des frissons plus que désagréables. J'étais fatiguée, exténuée, à bout de souffle. Mais inquiète, et il fallait que j'en saches plus.

_' Tu n'es pas censée être au courant de ce qu'il se passe au BISDMMM ' _Elle me jeta un regard surpris, s'étant violemment retournée, avant de poser ses yeux sur la table basse _' Peu importe, ce ne sont pas tes affaires '_

_' C'est totalement contre la loi. S'ils sont au courant, tu n'aura même plus aucune chance face au Magenmagot '_

_' Mais ils ne le sont pas '_

_' Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! '_

_' Faire quoi Eyrin ? '_

_' Tu n'es plus à sa tête ! Tu ne peux pas continuer à - '_

_' Tais-toi '_

_' Non, il n'en est pas question ! '_ M'écriai-je, me surprenant moi-même

_' Ce n'est pas un vulgaire procès qui va m'empêcher de les retrouver, saches-le ! Maintenant, calmes-toi, et pose tes questions qu'on en finisse ! '_

_' Ce n'est pas un vulgaire procès ! T'encoure la perpétuité ! Et tu risque de ne même pas pouvoir profiter de la liberté conditionnelle si tu continue à agir comme ça '_

_' Qu'est-ce que t'en a à foutre ? '_ Je m'arrêtai net, haletante, complètement refroidie. Cette fois-ci il n'était pas question de me laisser faire, je répliquai sur le même ton tranchant

_' Je ne veux pas que tes actes totalement inconscients se répercutent sur ma carrière. Je prends déjà assez de risques comme ça '_

Elle rit doucement _' C'est vrai. Eyrin se sacrifie. C'est tellement gentil de sa part '_

_' Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre, j'en ai marre ' _Je rassemblais mes affaires, hors-de-moi. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, mais de toute façon, j'aurai dû m'y attendre, non ? Comment avais-je pu croire que cela pourrait se passer tout à fait normalement ? Qu'il n'y aurait ni pics, ni cris, ni je ne sais quoi d'autre qui procurait le même ressentiment, la même colère ?

_' Attends, excuse-moi '_ Je m'arrêtai sous ce qui me paraissait une demande sincère_ ' C'est juste que je ne sais pas si je peux te le demander '_

Je me retournai doucement, elle avait l'air beaucoup plus calme que je ne l'étais. Et je me décidais à écouter _' Me demander quoi ? '_

_' Pour combien de temps au minimum est-ce qu'on en a ? '_ Je fronçais les sourcils, ne voyant pas du tout où elle voulait en venir _' Plusieurs mois. C'est une affaire sérieuse et compliquée. Il faut que je trouve une faille dans l'arrestation ou l'interrogatoire pour pouvoir gagner du temps et ensuite il faut qu'on trouve qui a voulut te mettre là-dedans '_

Elle hocha la tête _' Plusieurs mois, c'est trop long ' _Je m'apprêtais à lui répliquer que ça me paraissait peu à côté de toute une vie derrière les barreaux mais elle me coupa dans mon élan

_' Ecoute … Si Logan continue à me transmettre des informations c'est juste que de une, le bureau est en reconstruction, ils ont besoin de mon aide. Et que de deux, nous avons enfin quelque chose sur eux, Eyrin. J'y étais, je l'ai trouvé, je suis la seule qui y étais '_

J'écarquillais les yeux_ ' Mais tu as dis à la presse que vous n'aviez rien trouvé '_

_' Arrêtes, t'es assez intelligente pour comprendre que révéler un truc comme ça à la presse, c'est pas bon pour nous ' _

Je restai un moment silencieuse. Ils avaient quelque chose ? Contre les Crachvies ? Ils pouvaient les arrêter ? _' Ok mais ce n'est plus à toi de les arrêter. C'est au BISDMMM '_

Elle souffla et finit par dire d'une traite_ ' Ils ont Ethan alors crois-moi je ne vais pas restée les bras croisés à attendre que la Brigade Magique intervienne '_

_' Comment ça ? '_

_' J'ai suivit une piste qui m'a amené à l'un d'eux en Sierra Leone, j'ai pu lui soutirer deux trois informations mais on l'a tué avant que je puisse tout lui retirer. C'est pour ça que je n'étais pas là, pour ça que j'ai manqué tant de conférences. Je cherchais mon frère '_

Je fus forcée de m'asseoir pour réussir un minimum à gérer la situation, et surtout pour ne pas tombée par terre sous la surprise. Cela changeait tout. Si c'étaient les Crachvies qui l'avaient mise dans ce pétrin, je ne savais vraiment pas comment nous allions nous en tirer. Comment prouver que ceux qui avaient le monde entre leur mains et qu'on ne pouvaient pas arrêté, étaient ceux qui avaient monter un véritable complot ?

_' Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? '_

_' Je vais repartir. Je ne peux pas attendre '_ Je relevai les yeux, je n'y croyais pas. Comment pouvait-elle me faire ça ? _' Il n'est pas question que je te couvre '_

_' Eyrin … '_

_' Non. Tu avais bien raison de te demander si tu pouvais me demander ça, mais la réponse est non. Tu ne peux pas me le demander. Tu ne peux ni le demander, ni me faire ça ! '_

_' C'est mon frère '_

_' Tu as déjà essayer de le chercher, qui te dit que cette fois-ci tu vas le trouver ? '_

_' Arrêtes : comme par hasard, quand je reviens, je suis accusée d'un truc qui n'as même pas de sens ? Laisse-moi rire. Olivia avait raison : j'ai été un danger et ils veulent à tout prix m'écarter. Je ne les laisserais pas faire ! '_

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, soufflant_ ' Tu te rends compte que t'es en train de dire que le Ministère est infiltré ? Et tes amis peuvent très bien s'en occuper ! '_

_' Ils ne sont pas au courant pour Ethan. Peu de personnes sont au courant. Il n'est même pas porté disparu officiellement. C'est diplomatiquement trop dangereux pour le DJM, ils préfèrent s'occuper tout en discrétion des enlèvements '_

_' Parce qu'il y en a plusieurs ? '_

_' Oui '_

_' J'y crois pas … ' _Je plantais finalement mes yeux dans les siens, ne supportant plus le silence qui me faisait de plus en plus douter. De plus en plus regretter. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, je n'aurai jamais dû venir _' Ne me fais pas ça Lilith, tu ne peux pas me faire ça, tu n'as pas le droit '_

Elle ne cilla pas, ne fit pas le moindre petit mouvement. Un vide se créa en moi devant ce seul silence qui me répondait, la peur me tiraillait déjà. Je secouai la tête, soufflant. Je ne comprenais pas. Elle allait m'enfoncer un couteau dans le dos, elle allait ruiné ma vie. Ce qu'elle avait fait n'était pas suffisant ? Il fallait qu'elle en rajoute ?

Des gens m'avaient forcément vu quémander son dossier et les rapports qui la concernaient. Ils savaient que j'avais pris son cas. Et si elle disparaissait, si elle me faisait ce coup-là, c'en était finit de moi. Réellement finit.

Toujours le même silence, toujours l'absence de réaction. Je finis par me lever, il n'était pas question de rester plus longtemps ici.

* * *

Alice me jetait des regards noirs à tout bout-de-champ et Alan semblait plus que soucieux. Cette matinée n'avait rien de très joyeuse _' Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ai fait ça Eyrin '_

_' 'Lice … ' _Elle secoua la tête_ ' Nan, j'suis désolée. Tu m'avais dis que tu ne voulais en aucun cas prendre cette affaire. Et il suffit que Nathan débarque, pleurs un bon coup, et tu t'enfonce dans un truc pareil ? '_

Je ne répondis rien, je n'avais rien à répondre et les événements de la vieille me paraissaient comme trop chaud encore pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'y penser. Surtout qu'y penser était synonyme de penser à la possible fuite qu'elle pouvait à tout moment faire. Non, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de penser à ma vie qui pouvait s'éparpiller en mille morceau à n'importe quel moment.

_' Quoi ? Tu t'occupes de Keenan ? '_ J'acquiesçai, mes yeux toujours rivés sur le café, et Alan souffla _' J'espère que tu te rends compte que tu viens de prendre le cas le plus médiatique de l'année '_

_' C'est marrant, j'avais pas remarqué qu'on parlait d'elle partout '_ Balançai-je en fixant la Gazette ce qui exaspéra plus encore Alice

_' T'as intérêt à gérer. T'as intérêt à assurer. Parce que tu joue vraiment gros là '_

_' Alan. Crois-moi, je le sais '_

Il y eut un long silence brutalement coupé par l'exclamation de surprise du blond _' Wow '_

J'allais me retourner pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qui le faisait réagir ainsi quand une voix retentit à côté de nous _' Fais moi plaisir Alan, va bander ailleurs '_

Je regardai, complètement ahurie – enfaîte, j'étais plus qu'ahurie mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ai un mot approprié pour exprimer mon état de choc -, Emily sourire doucement.

J'éclatai finalement de rire alors que le blond s'offusquait _' EMILY '_

_' Mhm ? Ose me dire que c'est pas vrai : je l'ai vu, ton regard lorgnant sur la serveuse ! '_

_' T'es complètement tarée ! '_

_' T'inquiète pas, je me tape pas les restes d'Alice. T'as pas de soucis à te faire '_ Elle me fit un petit clin d'oeil alors que j'explosais à nouveau de rire.

_' Bon je vous laisse les gens, je prends juste ça, merci. Bonne journée ' _Fit-elle en s'emparant d'un croissant et en filant à toute vitesse rejoindre le Ministère

_' Elle est en forme ce matin ' _Constatai-je avec un sourire

_' Y'a des jours comme ça où elle est vraiment … '_

_' Excellente ' _M'exclamai-je en riant encore de son intervention. Elle avait vraiment changer au fil des années, et à présent elle était un peu, vous savez, celle qui est toujours impeccable, qui est toujours droite, toujours présentable. Une vraie politicienne … Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la bouche. Elle ne se gênait plus pour dire les choses, et je crois que c'est pour ça qu'elle avançait aussi vite au sein du Ministère. Elle n'avait pas peur des autres, et plus important encore, elle n'en était pas intimidé. On ne pouvait que difficilement l'influencer. Elle avait ce côté réaliste qui contrastait beaucoup avec la fausseté des autres. Et ça lui réussissait.

* * *

_' Tiens ' _Je lui tendis doucement un dossier, attrapai une plume qui traînait par là et barrais sur ma feuille le nom correspondant. Je numérotais toutes les affaires et dossiers/rapports/informations personnellement, histoire de ne pas perdre des papiers importants ça et là. Puisque le statut de RDJM n'était pas encore officialisé, nous étions obligés de demander les différents dossiers aux archives, voir aux différents départements. Et de les ramener complets – d'où mon organisation.

Elle acquiesça_ ' On te voit de plus en plus Jònsson '_

Je soufflai doucement_ ' Je sais '_

_' Les affaires tournent '_ Sourit-elle

_' Mhm … Disons que je vais pouvoir bientôt avoir la grande maison de mes rêves '_ Souriais-je à mon tour. Elle éclata de rire et se pencha vers moi_ ' Dis, t'es au courant que si tu sors par la voie … Traditionnelle, les journalistes t'accueilleront à bras ouverts ? '_

_' Serait-ce une manière de me dire que tu as une cape d'Invisibilité ? '_

_' Non mais j'ai peut-être une sortie plus discrète à te proposer '_

_' Dans ce cas, je t'écoute '_ Elle me dessina rapidement un plan sur un bout de papier, je le pris d'une main _' Merci, je te revaudrai ça '_

_' Disons que tu pourrais … Me glisser totalement inconsciemment dans une discussion avec Alan ? '_

Je souris _' C'est comme si c'était fait. Mais t'es au courant que c'est un peu … '_

_' Je vais à droite à gauche ? … ouais. Il a sa petite réputation dans le coin '_ J'éclatai de rire _' Ok, ça marche, à la prochaine '_

_

* * *

_

_' Mr. Kane se trouve être un associé de la famille Twain. J'espère sincèrement que vous n'êtes pas en train d'essayer de nous faire croire qu'il irait jusqu'à couler sa propre entreprise pour une broutille qui date d'une quinzaine d'années ? Son entreprise est fixé à des taux plutôt alarmant en ce moment … Les comptes sont sous vos yeux Mr. Le Président Sorcier. Et comme vous pouvez le constater, la moitié des parts seulement lui revenait. Faire en sorte de démolir l'entreprise de la famille Twain ne lui aurait que retirer son habitat, sûrement sa famille – nous savons très bien que la pauvreté n'attire pas -, sa nourriture - '_

_' Cessez cela Mme Jònsson. Nous avons tous compris où vous vouliez en venir '_

Je souris doucement _' En effet, j'imagine bien. Je pense que les membres du Magenmagot seront d'accord avec moi pour approuver le fait que Mr. Kane n'avait absolument ni les capacités physiques – dossier médical à l'appui, toujours sous vos yeux -, ni le mobile nécessaire et fondamental afin de parvenir - '_

_' Très bien ' _Je détestais quand il me coupait de cette façon _' Qui est pour déclarer l'accusé coupable ? ' _

Il souffla doucement et je souris intérieurement. C'était un procès plus que facile, mais un procès qui montrait réellement les défauts de la Justice Magique. L'innocence de Kane était sans équivoque, et pourtant, sans défense, il aurait été condamné. Le Magenmagot ne laissait jamais la parole, il posait les questions, l'accusé répondait. Ca n'allait pas plus loin _' Qui est pour l'abandon pur et simple des charges retenues contre l'accusé ? '_

Les mains se levèrent, le marteau frappa _' Les charges sont abandonnées '_

_

* * *

_

J'émergeais lentement du sommeil quand je remarquai qu'on sonnait à la porte. Je sentis Kilian bouger à son tour et je me détachai doucement de lui _' Laisse, j'y vais '_ Il acquiesça et ouvrit les yeux _' On est dimanche et il n'est même pas neuf heures ' _Souffla t-il la tête penchée vers le réveil

_' C'est peut-être grave '_ Fis-je en enfilant un de ses sweats _' Si c'est Alice qui a encore eut un rencard méga-génial-de-la-mort-qui-tue '_ Qu'il commença en l'imitant, me tirant un petit sourire_ ' Je vais la tuer '_

_' Elle n'est pas sortie hier soir ' _Continuai-je en venant l'embrasser _' Elle était à une réunion à Vancouver je crois '_

Je me décidai enfin à aller ouvrir la porte, tombant sur ce qui était de toute évidence deux Sorciers. J'irai même jusqu'à dire deux Aurors, mais j'avais encore un peu la tête embrumée _' Bonjour, désolé du dérangement. Je suis Logan Stark et voici Olivia Stark, nous sommes du BISDMMM. Êtes-vous Eyrin Jònsson ? '_

Je les regardai un instant, je m'étais bien dit que je les avais déjà vu à quelque part, j'avais dû les croiser au DJM. Mais pourquoi venaient-ils ? Et surtout aussi tôt ? Mon souffle se coupa avant que je ne réalise ce qui se passait. Ma main se resserra sur la porte.

_' Je vais la tuer ' _Fis-je alors qu'ils s'échangeaient un regard surpris.

* * *

Je ne l'avais pas dit très explicitement dans la partie précédente mais Ethan est le meilleur ami de Jordan Griffin donc du frère de Kilian. D'où l'invitation de fait au mariage d'Eyrin et Kilian.


	10. Charme

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Neuvième ;

Leur échange ne me calma pas le moins du monde. Je me sentais doucement défaillir, perdant le fil de la réalité, au fur et à mesure que mes craintes se voyaient confirmées. J'essayais de garder un minimum de tenue, mais ma voix sonnait étrangement. Un mélange de déception et de colère _' Elle est partie, c'est ça ? '_

_' En … Effet '_ Je fermai les yeux comme si les rouvrir me renverrait dans mon lit, dormir paisiblement. Mais ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle l'avait fait. Et ça faisait mal, ça brisait _' Comment le saviez-vous ? '_

_' Elle avait mentionner le fait qu'elle pourrait … ' _Soufflai-je avant de pousser lentement la porte. Il fallait reprendre contenance _' Je suis désolée. Entrez, installez-vous dans le salon, je vais me changer. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps '_

Ils hochèrent la tête et je débarquais dans la chambre, m'adossant sans plus de cérémonie contre la porte fermée avec le plus de douceur dont j'étais capable de faire preuve à ce moment-là.

_' Eyrin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? '_ Kilian s'était retourné violemment, j'essayais de respirer. De me calmer. Mais comment rester maître de soi même quand votre avenir s'enfuit devant vous ? _' Lilith … Elle … Je suis dans une merde pas possible '_

Il s'approcha de moi, déposa un baiser sur mon front et me prit dans ses bras _' Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Reste juste toi même. Ils veulent probablement te demander si elle t'a dit quelque chose, une indication … Habille-toi, je vais les faire patienter '_

J'hochai lentement la tête. Il avait raison. Je savais gérer ce genre de situation mais à cet instant là, la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit était la colère. Contre elle. Contre moi. Je n'étais même pas surprise, cela prouvait bien que je m'y étais attendue, non ?

Je finis par souffler et enfiler quelque chose qui soit un minimum présentable et retournai enfin dans le salon.

_' Désolée - '_

_' Ce n'est rien nous comprenons '_ J'acquiesçai et m'assis en face d'eux, Kilian me sourit doucement et prétexta une excuse que je n'avais même pas entendu pour disparaître au bout du couloir.

La femme se tourna lentement vers moi _' Nous savons que vous veniez récemment de prendre le cas de Lilith. Nous savions aussi qu'elle comptait repartir. À l'heure actuelle, aucune autorité n'est au courant de sa disparition '_

Je la regardai un moment, où voulait-elle en venir ? _' Vous n'aviez pas de questions ? '_

Le type éclata gentiment de rire avant de se prendre un regard plus que noir de la femme, me tirant malgré tout un petit sourire _' Non pas du tout. Nous avons déjà les réponses. Elle nous avait demandé de passer vous voir en réalité, nous devions vous remettre ceci '_ Il sortit de sa robe ce qui ressemblait de toute évidence à une lettre. Complètement abasourdie, je m'en saisis et commença la lecture

_« Il s'agit de mon frère, Eyrin. Si je ne peux pas te demander de me couvrir, tu ne peux pas, à ton tour, me demander de le sacrifier pour ta carrière. Je suis désolée, je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu finirais par accepter mon cas. Surtout que tu es venue à la dernière minute, j'avais déjà tout planifié. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu peux faire les choix nécessaires à la survie de ta carrière en ayant bonne conscience. Je comprends._

_Lilith »_

J'étais restée un bon moment sans mots, contemplant les caractères qui se suivaient les uns après les autres comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante que je n'avais jamais vu dans ma vie. Elle avait raison, n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait toujours raison. J'avais été plus qu'égoïste.

Cette réalité m'avait durement pris dans ses filets, et sûrement, aurais-je dû me calmer. Mais la colère contre moi-même s'amplifiait. Comment avais-je pu ne m'intéresser qu'à ma carrière alors qu'elle avait été en train de me dire que son frère avait disparu ?

Non, stop. Doucement. Il était normal que je m'inquiète pour mon avenir. C'était même légitime. Je ne devais pas commencer à me sentir coupable. Ou si ?

Après tout, en considérant bien la chose, je n'avais pas non plus fais beaucoup d'efforts. J'avais catégoriquement refuser de prendre son cas, et même si là encore, c'était tout à fait légitime, et mes raisons étaient tout à fait suffisantes – bien que je ne pensais pas en avoir besoin, je ne lui devais rien -, j'avais tout de même prix l'initiative de la laisser pourrir des années, voire toute une vie, à Azkaban.

Je soufflai, les choses étaient trop compliquées. Ou alors peut-être que je les rendais trop compliquées. Quoiqu'il en soit, il fallait que je réfléchisse calmement, que je prenne du recul. Surtout que le regard des deux Aurors commençait à devenir insistant. Je les avais oubliés ces deux-là.

Je reposai la lettre sur la table et la femme enchaîna_ ' Nous ne sommes pas vraiment là pour ça, mais … Avez-vous la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle peut être ? '_

_' Je croyais que vous aviez toutes les réponses '_

Elle sourit doucement _' Disons que nous savons avec certitude qu'un but personnel se cachait derrière une de ses missions. Et qu'elle n'avait en aucun cas le droit de transmettre quoi que ce soit comme information. L'ordre venait de plus haut qu'elle encore '_

_' Vous êtes en train de penser qu'elle a pu me dire quelque chose, alors qu'elle ne vous avait rien dit à vous ? Vous êtes ses co-équipiers, non ? '_ Je n'en revenais pas. C'était moi qui avais ouvert la bouche ? Moi qui venais, d'une façon minime certes mais tout de même, de la couvrir ?

_' Je suis sûre qu'un RDJM sait se montrer persuasif quand il le faut '_

_' En effet, mais elle ne m'a rien dit. Je suis désolée '_

Elle acquiesça avant que l'homme ne prenne la parole à son tour_ ' Vous savez très certainement que dès que les autorités seront au courant, vous aurez le droit à de multitudes de questions '_

_' Oui '_

_' C'est pour cela que nous sommes ici ' _

_' Pour cela quoi exactement ? '_

_' Lilith nous a prévenu en avance afin de pouvoir préparer … Le terrain. Techniquement, vous avez jusqu'à demain matin pour réfléchir à ce que vous allez dire ou faire '_

_' Vous la couvrirez '_ Remarquai-je

_' En effet. Mais de toute évidence ce n'est pas votre cas. Nous vous proposons donc de devancer les autorités, et de dévoiler, aujourd'hui, la disparition de Lilith '_

_' Ce qui permettrait de lever tout les soupçons me concernant '_

_' Elle nous a demandé de vous laisser le choix en effet '_ Je souris doucement_ ' Vous pensez vous aussi que le Ministère est infiltré, n'est-ce pas ? Dévoiler maintenant sa disparition les prendra par surprise. La presse sera au courant bien avant eux et la crise sera totale. Ca laissera du temps à Lilith pour faire ce qu'elle a à faire avant que quelqu'un ne se jette à sa poursuite … Si tenté que quelqu'un sache où elle se trouve '_

Ils se jetèrent un regard surpris et leur étonnement s'amplifia – ainsi que le mien – alors que je continuai _' Donnez-moi une seule preuve ou indication qui laisserait à penser que le Ministère est infiltré et qu'il ne s'agit pas qu'uniquement d'un complot mis en place par des gens habiles, et je le ferai '_

La femme se pencha vers moi et déballa d'une traite _' Le rapport que Lilith a fait sur la mission durant laquelle elle est partie 4 mois a disparu '_

_' Je suis censée avoir tout les rapports la concernant '_

_' Avez-vous celui-ci ? ' _Je réfléchis un moment, je ne les avais pas tous lus dans leur entièreté, en même temps, il m'aurait fallut des jours. Mais si j'étais tombée sur celui-ci, je l'aurai plus que probablement lu _' Non. Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-on pas donné ? '_ Me demandais-je à haute voix, sans vraiment faire attention

_' Parce qu'il a disparu avant que vous n'arriviez '_

_' C'est à dire ? '_

_' Lilith a remis elle-même le dossier aux archives. Pour les missions de premier niveau il n'est pas obligatoire de le faire passer par quelqu'un et de toute manière Lilith n'avait pas à le faire. Elle était à la tête du BISDMMM. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il faut un accès spécial pour pouvoir accéder aux archives '_

_' En effet, d'autant plus que ce sont celles du BISDMMM. On accède pas aux données comme ça '_

_' Il faut faire une demande par laquelle vous êtes sûrement passée. Les archives du bureau sont différentes de celles du Ministère, il faut un accès plus spécial que spécial encore. Seulement, lorsque vous avez demandé tout ce qui concernait Lilith, le rapport n'était déjà plus là '_

_' La seule personne qui aurait pu la prendre … ' _Commençai-je doucement

_' Est une personne assez haut placée pour avoir accès aux archives du BISDMMM et cela ne laisse que trois choix possibles : Scott, John ou Keynes. Ou alors quelqu'un qui savait pertinemment comment le système fonctionnait et qui travaillait donc aux archives '_

_' Dans les deux cas la personne est passée sans avoir à s'enregistrer et à faire enregistrer l'emprunt du rapport. Et dans les deux cas, il s'agit de quelqu'un du Ministère. Le lien est logique, non ? ' _Conclut l'homme. J'hochai la tête, devant bien me rendre à l'évidence. Il y avait bien quelque chose là-bas. Elle avait bien été proche de quelque chose et avait représenté un danger. Sinon pourquoi prendre le risque de voler un rapport ?

_' Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il contenait ? '_

_' Elle ne voulait pas en parler. Le seul qui était au courant était Harry … Inutile de vous rappeler qu'il est mort '_

_' Vous croyez qu'il y a un lien ? '_

_' Je ne sais pas. Olivia a toujours tendance à vouloir tout assembler ' _Il se prit un second regard noir avant de continuer, comme si de rien était_ ' Peut-être qu'on a uniquement voulut toucher Lilith ? '_

_' Trois balles ? C'était Harry qui était visé ! On ne perds pas trois balles dans le mauvais corps sans s'en rendre compte '_

_' Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! ' _

_' Ca a un sens '_ Fis-je finalement, ils se retournèrent brutalement vers moi, je poursuivais _' Les Crachvies veulent mettre la pagaille, non ? Ils l'ont fait. Le Monde Sorcier est totalement mort ! Et Lilith qui est arrêtée le jour de son enterrement ? '_

_' Où voulez-vous en venir ? '_ Demanda finalement l'homme

_' Peut-être cherche t-on à la faire accuser du meurtre de Potter '_

La femme me regarda intensément, pendant un moment j'ai crû qu'elle me prenait pour une folle mais elle finit par acquiescer doucement _' Ca se tient. La presse ne tiendra pas en place, c'est une certitude. Surtout face à la fuite de Lilith. Il n'y a pas de meilleur moyen que de mettre ainsi la pression sur les anglais … Harry mort, Lilith accusée d'avoir non seulement détourné de l'argent d'une association caritative, mais en plus d'avoir vendus des informations aux Moldus. C'est l'héroïne nationale déchue : elle sert de bouc-émissaire. Elle deviendra plus que facilement son meurtrier. Les Sorciers ne sauront plus à qui faire confiance '_

_' Attendez, calmez-vous vous deux. Comment Lilith aurait-elle pu faire une telle chose ? Ils étaient vraiment liés, tout le monde le sait ! '_

_' Harry était au courant de ses petites affaires. C'est un héros : son honneur et son honnêteté ne font pas de doutes : il voulait tout balancer aux autorités compétentes et elle devait à tout prix évité cela. Lilith a laissé planer le doute en disparaissant aussi longtemps, il suffit d'une seule brèche à la presse pour s'y enfoncer littéralement '_ Balançai-je finalement.

Un long silence avait suivit. La colère avait peu à peu disparue, laissant sa place à la crainte et à l'incertitude. Peut-être à la compassion aussi, même si je ne voulais pas réellement me l'avouer. Des gens avaient donc bien monter un complot. C'était grandiose. Non sérieusement, ils étaient des maîtres. Et c'était ce qui effrayait.

Comment ne serait-ce que vouloir combattre contre des gens qui ont réussit à mettre quelque chose de tel en place ? Les Crachvies n'étaient pas redoutables, ils étaient bien pire que ça. Et s'ils avaient infiltrés le Ministère, je me demandais réellement comment les choses pourront s'arranger. En fait, la question était plutôt : les choses pouvaient-elles s'arranger ?

Un bruit m'extirpa de mes réflexions, Kilian revenait doucement vers nous. La pointe des cheveux encore mouillée. Je souris doucement alors que l'homme reprit la parole d'une voix hésitante_ ' Alors ? Êtes-vous avec nous ? '_

J'hochai lentement la tête, n'y revenant pas moi-même. Je jouais le jeu de Lilith. Comme si tout ce qu'il se passait autour de moi n'était pas suffisant ! Je n'étais décidément pas croyable.

_' Il va falloir mettre au point votre annonce. Que vous jouiez la victime innocente et que vous donniez l'impression de donner toutes les informations dont vous disposez '_

_' Aucun problème '_ Dis-je en passant outre le regard interrogateur et inquiet de Kilian

_' Il va falloir éviter de nous voir au Ministère ' _Enchérit la femme _' Et il va falloir que nous communiquions assez souvent '_

_' On prendra un café Moldu. Dans un quartier assez isolé '_ Continua l'homme

_' Il faut aussi passer chez Lilith '_ Dis-je doucement alors que tout les regards se tournèrent vers moi _' J'ai … Entre aperçu les dossiers et rapports que vous continuiez à lui transmettre. Ils fouilleront chez elle, non ? Il serait préférable de les enlever de là '_

L'homme hocha la tête _' En effet … Surtout avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. Il va falloir jouer sur différents fronts, Olivia s'occupera de Lilith avec vous. Je dois m'occuper du bureau '_

_' Il est en … Reconstruction, c'est ça ? ' _Je regrettai immédiatement et justifiais de suite _' C'est comme cela qu'elle avait justifié le fait qu'elle soit toujours au courant de ce qu'il se passe au BISDMMM '_

La femme me jeta un coup d'oeil avant d'acquiescer. Apparemment elle me jugeait digne de confiance _' Nous avons beaucoup de problèmes diplomatiques. Et vous imaginez qu'avec l'accusation de Lilith, et à présent sa fuite, ça ne s'améliore pas '_

_' J'imagine oui … '_

_' Très bien. Nous nous reverrons en début d'après-midi pour parler de votre annonce ? Désolés encore d'être venus aussi tôt. Nous étions quelque peu pressés par le temps ' _J'acquiesçai et ils finirent par sortir. Kilian se retourna vers moi, les questions au bout des lèvres

_' S'il te plaît … Laisse-moi juste prendre une douche et mettre au clair mes pensées '_ Soufflai-je avant même qu'il ai pu ouvrir la bouche.

* * *

L'impression que j'avais été bien pire encore que celle que j'avais eut face à l'interrogatoire de la Brigade Magique. Alice était beaucoup plus redoutable que leur meilleurs éléments. Elle s'arrêta brusquement de tourner autour de la table, je tentai de lever les yeux avant de les braquer à nouveau sur un point invisible sous son regard noir.

_' C'est tellement toi Eyrin ! ' _Souffla t-elle enfin, rompant quelque peu la tension qui régnait depuis une dizaine de minutes. Matt me regardait avec un air compatissant et Alan semblait se retenir de placer un commentaire devant l'attitude d'Alice. Elle avait décrété qu'il s'agissait d'une situation de crise. D'une urgence. Et avait 'convoqué' tout le monde.

_' T'as intérêt à t'expliquer sur ce coup-là. Mais bordel qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête ? '_ Gueula t-elle finalement en jetant la Gazette sur la table. J'en avais presque eut mal pour le journal. Ma déclaration avait fait plus de bruit qu'on ne le pensait, et mon nom était beaucoup plus que récurrent au fil des articles.

_' J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire '_

_' Non. C'est pas à toi de faire ça Eyrin. Il faut, bien évidemment, que tu te sentes obligée de faire quelque chose ! Tu n'es pas responsable de tout ce qu'il se passe dans ce putain de monde. Déjà à Poudlard tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de toujours vouloir arranger les choses ! '_

_' Désolée si l'injustice m'insupporte ! '_

_' Elle insupporte tout le monde, ce n'est pas une raison pour faire un truc pareil ! '_

_' Alice … ' _Tenta Matt. Il n'en récolta qu'un regard plus noir encore _' Il faut bien que quelqu'un la secoue un peu ! Non mais pour qui est-ce que tu passes maintenant ? Une espèce d'attardée qui a accepté de défendre celle que certains iraient même jusqu'à dire coupable de la mort de Potter ? Tu veux perdre toute ta crédibilité ? C'est ça que tu cherche ? L'auto-destruction ? T'as passé des années à mettre en place tout ce que tu as, à avoir une certaine influence et de la crédibilité, je te rappelle ! '_

_' Elle est innocente '_

_' Mais tout le monde s'en fout Eyrin ! Ca ne changera strictement rien à l'opinion publique. Et l'opinion publique ne va pas tarder à ronger ton avenir. Mais comment as-tu pu - '_

_' Ok j'en ai marre 'Lice. J'ai fais ce que j'ai fais parce que je l'ai fais. Je suis fatiguée de toujours devoir trouver des justifications avec toi ! '_ Elle se retourna violemment, incrédule

_' Si t'agissais normalement je ne t'en demanderai pas ! J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter non ? Vu dans quelle merde elle te plonge, et toi qui tu te laisse faire. Comme d'habitude. Il faut toujours que tu plie ! Putain mais t'as pas à te sentir obligée sous prétexte … '_

Elle s'était arrêtée en plein milieu de la phrase. Matt s'était retourné vers moi et Alan ne semblait rien comprendre. J'aurai aimé, sincèrement, penser qu'elle s'arrêtait pour ne pas le dire. Par peur de me blesser ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Mais je savais très bien que si elle n'avait pas achever sa phrase, s'était qu'elle ne le pouvait simplement pas. Elle n'en était pas capable.

_' Quel prétexte Alice ? Vas-y, dis-le ! '_

_' Arrêtes '_

_' Non, c'est toujours la même chose avec toi. T'es incapable de passer à autre chose. T'es qu'un putain de synonyme de rancoeur et d'amertume ! '_

Elle secoua la tête et alors que je m'attendais à une réplique cinglante, elle se laissa violemment tombée dans un fauteuil. Je sentais le poids du regard d'Alan qui ne tarda pas à formuler tout haut ses questions

_' De quoi est-ce qu'on parle exactement là ? '_

_' De rien ' _Alice avait parlé sèchement et je ne pu m'empêcher de souffler. En colère contre elle, j'avouais

_' De Keenan. Et de moi ' _La blonde me jeta un regard noir et se décida à rejoindre la cuisine. Elle n'était pas prête à entendre ce que j'allais dire, et dans une certaine mesure, ça ne faisait que d'accroître encore la colère qui s'était emparé de moi. Si elle ne pouvait pas le dire, je le dirai pour elle !

_' Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as fait pour mettre Alice dans un tel état ? Et d'ailleurs … Vous la connaissiez ? '_ Reprit-il une fois la surprise passée, les yeux toujours posés sur le couloir qui menait à la cuisine

_' On était au collège ensemble '_

_' Et quoi ? Une histoire de - '_

_' On était ensemble, Alan '_ Il me jeta un regard insistant _' Oui j'ai crû le comprendre. Tu viens de le dire '_

_' On était ensemble ' _Répétai-je_ ' En couple ' _Il avait arrêté de bouger, et pendant un court instant je m'étais même demandé s'il respirait encore. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'étais attendue, mais ce n'était sûrement pas à ça. Après tout il était plutôt ouvert, et même s'il était un vrai salopard quand il le voulait lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses conquêtes, il était assez compréhensif.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de regretter quoi que ce soit que ses yeux, après avoir fait d'intenses aller/retour entre moi et Matt, se replantèrent dans les miens _' Le bisou, les rencards, les je t'aime, la baise et tout ça ? '_

_' Euh … Ouais ' _Il avait l'air assez perdu mais se redressa brusquement_ ' T'es en train de me dire que toi, Eyrin Jònsson, tu es sortie avec Keenan ? '_

_' Oui '_

Il y eut un petit silence, il semblait perdu dans ses réflexions _' Y'a quelque chose qui m'échappe. Tu es mariée à un homme – à moins que Kilian ait des caractéristiques que je ne connais pas -, et Keenan aussi si je ne m'abuse '_

_' Oui '_

_' Mais t'es quoi alors ? Bisexuelle ? ' _Le choc avait été brutal. Je m'étais retournée vers Matt, quémandant une possible aide. Mais il ne réagissait pas et je commençai sérieusement à avoir mal à la poitrine. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'on en revienne à ce point ? Ne pouvais-je pas juste être quelqu'un qui aimait. Point à la ligne ? Etais-je réellement obligée d'avoir ce genre d'étiquette ? D'autant plus que ce n'était pas comme si j'avais déjà désirer d'autres filles. Certaines étaient belles, d'accord, mais elles n'étaient pas Lilith.

_' Bah c'est pas grave ' _Fis finalement Alan devant mon silence qui prenait une ampleur considérable _' C'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose d'important : on se définit pas par sa sexualité. Alors c'est quoi ? Elle t'as trompée ? Une rupture difficile ? '_

J'avais encore du mal à me remettre du coup précédent, penser me paraissait comme soudainement très difficile. J'essayais tant bien que mal de reprendre pied avec la réalité _' Elle s'est mariée '_

_' Vous sortiez ensemble mais elle s'est mariée à quelqu'un d'autre ? '_

_' Elle n'avait pas le choix '_

_' Et Alice lui en veut de ne pas avoir dit non … ' _J'hochai lentement la tête avant d'arrêter net mon mouvement. C'est fou comme il avait le don de poser les questions qu'il fallait à tout prix ne pas énoncer !_ ' Mais toi, tu lui en veux ? '_

_' C'était il y a plus de 5 ans Alan '_

_' Moi, j'en veux toujours à Laura. Non sérieusement, peu importe les années qui passent, les gens emportent avec eux quelque chose qui t'appartient. Et ils se l'approprient, parce que plus jamais tu ne l'aura à nouveau ... C'est pour ça que tu t'ai mariée ? '_

_' Alan, arrêtes ' _Souffla Matt. Je lui en étais reconnaissante. Je savais très bien qu'il se posait les même questions, je pouvais le voir hésiter des fois lorsque l'on était proche du sujet en question mais jamais il n'avait ouvert la bouche.

_' Non mais je m'inquiète. Ca fait combien de temps qu'on se connaît ? Presque 3 ans, et elle ne m'en a jamais parlé ! J'ai l'impression de ne même plus la connaître ! J'aimerai vraiment comprendre la nouvelle Eyrin que j'ai face à moi '_

_' J'aime Kilian. Je ne me suis pas mariée à cause d'elle ! '_ M'exclamai-je, totalement ahurie _' Mais parce que je sais que je veux construire mon avenir avec lui, que je veux passer le reste de ma vie à ses côtés ! '_

_' Désolé, j'ai peut-être franchis la limite '_

_' En effet … '_

* * *

_' Pouvez-vous nous dire - ' _Emily débarqua brusquement, écartant de ce fait le journaliste _' Je te kidnappe, tu permet ? '_

_' Je t'en supplie même '_ Elle sourit doucement et me tira vers les différents étages. Rejoindre et se déplacer à travers le Ministère en ce moment relevait d'un véritable miracle. Le scandale était total, la crise sûrement plus qu'ingérable encore. Et les journalistes se planquaient dans tout les coins du hall.

_' Ecoute, il faut absolument qu'on parle '_

_' Em', c'est bon. Alice s'en est déjà chargée ce matin '_ Elle secoua la tête _' Dis-leur qu'elle est coupable. Dis-leur qu'elle t'as eut avec je ne sais quel prétexte ! '_

Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse, j'essayai de deviner un sourire derrière ces mots mais il n'y avait rien. Elle était sincère _' Attends, tu te fou de moi ? Tu m'as carrément harcelé pour que je prenne son cas ! '_

_' Tu crois vraiment que je la pensais assez inconsciente pour s'enfuir ? Je croyais qu'elle avait encore un minimum de respect pour toi '_

_' Mouais … '_

_' Peu importe. Il n'y a pas une seule personne qui croit en son innocence dans les hautes sphères. Si tu continues comme ça, on va commencer à t'accuser toi aussi. C'est ingérable Eyrin, in-gé-ra-ble. On est au bord de l'implosion et t'as pas intérêt à être au milieu de tout ça quand ça va péter ! '_

_' Tu pourrais prendre la peine d'expliquer ? '_ Elle souffla et vérifia que personne ne traînait assez près de nous pour entendre quoi que ce soit _' Les anglais sont perdus. Totalement anéantis. Ils vont décharger tout leur colère, toute leur incompréhension, toute leur haine et leur peine sur Lilith. Et elle a pris la fuite. Preuve de sa culpabilité, pour les anglais. Dans le Ministère, c'est pas beaucoup mieux. Ils veulent à tout prix mettre la main sur elle dès qu'ils auront réussit à gérer la crise. Les débordements fusent de partout, la population est désorientée. Une fois qu'ils auront réussit à calmer le jeu, tu peux être sûre que des moyens draconiens seront mis en place pour la retrouver. Ils la veulent comme si son arrestation signifiait la fin de tout nos problèmes '_

_' On capture Lilith, on capture la source du mal '_

_' Et tu défends cette putain de source Eyrin ! Pour l'instant ils sont trop occupés, mais ils vont pas tarder à se pencher sur ton cas. À se demander pourquoi, comment, quand. La Brigade Magique n'est rien à côté, c'était qu'un interrogatoire de routine. Tu étais un espoir pour la justice et maintenant tu défends la cause d'une injustice ? Une injustice qui a tué Potter ? '_

_' Je suis au courant Emily. J'suis pas inconsciente '_

_' Le Ministère non plus ! Keynes pète littéralement un câble. John est face à une situation diplomatique dramatique, catastrophique même. Scott est totalement pris de cours et on commence à douter des forces anglaises. On doute de lui : après tout, il a bien garder Lilith alors qu'elle était partie sans permissions '_

_' Ce n'était pas - '_

_' Ce qu'elle a dit à la conférence de presse n'est en rien une justification. Les anglais en ont rien à faire si elle a respecté les codes du BISDMMM, pour eux, elle n'a pas respecté la loi britannique, c'est suffisant et Scott aurait dû la virer. Parlons du BISDMMM d'ailleurs : ils ont planter un couteau dans le dos de John, Eyrin. Ils ont négocier tout un tas de mesures, résultat : les fuites fusent et John est à son tour victime de rumeurs – qui sont, je te l'accorde, plus que des rumeurs -. Je ne te dis pas l'état d'Oak - '_

_' Ok, j'ai compris. T'es en train de me dire que lorsque tout ça va donner un beau petit bordel, ils s'en prendront à moi puisqu'il n'auront pas Lilith sous la main ? '_

_' C'est ça ouais ' _Je m'adossais lourdement contre le mur, soufflant _' Sauf si tu me laisse gérer '_ Fit-elle soudainement. Je me relevai, surprise_ ' Pardon ? '_

_' Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais - et ne me dis pas que t'as déjà tout dit au autorités, je sais que tu mens – je pourrais surveiller tes arrières '_

_' Tu n'as pas à faire ça '_

_' Bien sûr que si ! On ne parle plus de ta carrière, mais de ta vie là. Il faut juste que je sache de quelle direction je dois à tout prix les écarter. Ce sera facile pour moi de glisser entre les accros, les disputes. Tout les Directeurs de Départements veulent qu'on traite leur problèmes en premier lieu. Il y a une tension plus qu'énorme. Mais il faut absolument que je sache tout '_

_' Non, Emily '_

_' Alors quoi ? T'as le droit de sacrifier ta carrière pour les autres et je n'ai pas le droit ? C'est ça ? ' _Je la regardai un moment, bien sûr que si elle en avait le droit. C'était surtout moi qui n'avais pas le droit de l'en empêcher. Mais je ne voulais vraiment pas quelque chose de tel. Elle n'avait pas à tout sacrifier parce que j'étais plus qu'idiote_ ' Il n'en est pas question Em' ! '_

Elle parut blasée, ce qui m'étonna sur le coup, avant d'empoigner brusquement mon bras _' Je vais être honnête avec toi. Je sais que les deux Stark sont passés chez toi et je ne doute pas du fait que vous devez vous voir régulièrement encore. Tu imagines le scandale Eyrin ? Je sais que tu as quelque chose derrière la tête, alors craches le morceau. Tu pourrais me faire confiance ! '_

_' Mais pourquoi tu ferais ça Emily ? Je t'aime et tu le sais mais j'ai jamais été là quand il le fallait. J'ai toujours tout merdé avec toi. Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Pourquoi ? '_

_' Je ne suis pas Alice, merde. Les choses ont changées. Je sais que si tu avais pu être là, tu l'aurai été. Et ça me suffit. On était des ados, chacune avait ses problèmes. Mais arrêtes de refuser l'aide qui t'est donnée ' _

Le silence se fit long et pesant. J'inspirai finalement _' Je vais la chercher Emily. J'en peux plus. Je vais finir par tuer quelqu'un si je reste une semaine de plus dans cet endroit. Je vais la ramener – je la tue au passage et la ressuscite pour la tuer une nouvelle fois -. Les accusations contre elle seront pires encore mais ça devrait s'améliorer pour moi '_

Elle ne parut même pas surprise ou étonnée, se contentant d'hocher la tête _' Je peux assurer derrière toi pendant quelques temps. Mais dis-moi tout ou je risque de dire une connerie en justifiant telle ou telle chose '_

_' Emily … ' _Son regard se fit insistant et je capitulai non sans montrer à quel point cela m'apparaissait comme exténuant _' Très bien '_

Elle étira un sourire auquel mon regard noir fit bien comprendre qu'il n'avait pas lieu d'être.

* * *

Il s'était lancé dans une longue explication passionnée mais les mots glissaient les uns après les autres sur mon esprit. Je n'arrivais pas le moins du monde à me concentrer et la discussion avec Emily me laissait pleine de doutes. Avoir formulé clairement ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête depuis quelque jours, cette idée totalement inconsciente – il fallait bien l'avouer – qui m'avait constamment rongée cette dernière semaine, m'avait persuadée d'une seule chose : j'avais déjà pris ma décision sans même m'en rendre compte. Et je me devais de la transmettre à Kilian, même si je savais pertinemment à quoi cela allait nous mener.

_' Je vais partir ' _Sa bouche se ferma, il se décolla quelque peu de sa chaise_ ' Pardon ? '_

_' Si elle est pas foutue d'agir correctement, ce n'est pas une raison pour que je m'y mette à mon tour. Je vais la ramener moi-même puisque la Brigade Magique en est incapable ! '_

_' C'est une blague ? '_

_' Je suis - '_

_' Tu n'es pas croyable ! '_

_' Kilian … '_

_' Non pas cette fois-ci. Ca t'arrive de penser aux autres ? À ceux qui sont toujours là pour toi ? Qui tiennent à toi ? ' _Il ne me laissait pas le temps de placer un seul mot, et je devinais plus qu'aisément qu'il avait envie de le dire depuis un certain temps déjà _' Non bien sûr. Il n'y en a que pour Eyrin et son sens incroyable des responsabilités ! '_

_' Alice, où te caches-tu ? '_

_' Elle a raison sur ce coup-là. J'arrive pas à y croire … '_

_' MOI je n'y crois pas. Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à la fin ? Je suis comme ça. C'est moi. J'en ai marre qu'on me reproche d'être moi-même ! ' _Il se leva et débarrassa son assiette avant de s'appuyer contre le plan de travail. Dos à moi _' Tu veux aller la chercher '_ Commença t-il _' Donc tu sais où elle est. Tu la couverte ... Tu m'avais dis qu'elle ne t'avais strictement rien dévoilé ! '_

_' Je suis désolée '_

_' Évidemment. Depuis qu'elle est dans le coin, tu n'es plus que ça. Désolée '_

_' Ok, tu sais quoi ? Si t'as un problème avec Lilith t'as qu'à aller te défouler sur elle avec Alice mais t'en prends pas à moi. Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade ' _

Il y eut un long silence qu'il coupa finalement _' Tu fuis. Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Que je ne suis pas harcelé de questions ? Tu crois qu'il y a vraiment que toi qui est dans une merde pas possible ? Je suis le mari de celle qui était prête à défendre la personne la plus haïe d'Angleterre. C'est pas facile tout les jours non plus '_

_' Dé- '_

_' Désolée, ouais, je commence à connaître la chanson. Et si … Et si tu ne la trouves pas ? Tout le monde va penser que tu es réellement de son côté. Tu sera dans le même panier qu'elle ! '_

_' Je vais la trouver '_

_' Bien sûr. Et après ? Tu vas lui demander gentiment de revenir ? Elle a bousiller ta vie une fois, elle ne va pas se gêner pour le refaire à nouveau ! '_

Ses propos eurent l'audace de m'énerver plus encore que ce qu'il avait déjà dis. Sûrement parce qu'ils remettaient tout en cause. Elle allait revenir, n'est-ce pas ? Si j'y allais, elle allait revenir. Elle ne pouvait pas littéralement me dire non et s'enfuir à nouveau, pas après tout ce qu'elle m'avait déjà fait.

Je me levai sous la colère. Je ne l'étais pas vraiment contre lui – bien qu'il ait dit des choses qu'il aurait dû taire -, mais contre moi. Est-ce que cette certitude que j'avais quant au choix de l'Auror signifiait que je lui faisais confiance ? Même après qu'elle m'ait pourtant prouvé que je ne devais en aucun cas lui faire confiance ? Peut-être qu'Alice avait raison, peut-être que je perdais réellement les pédales_ ' Je vais chez Matt '_

* * *

Est-ce qu'il y a réellement des gens qui lisent ? Parce que je suis en train de me demander si ça vaut le coup de publier ici ^^'


	11. Figuier Abyssinien

Ok, merci, ça me rassure.

(Un héros, ça finit par tomber, non ? (: Arf et puis merde j'avoue : il fallait que je le tue, c'tait plus fort que moi !)

Donc voici la suite avec du retard : j'ai eu un problème avec l'édition des FFs. Je n'ai pas pu y accéder depuis la fin de la semaine dernière.

* * *

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Dixième ;

_' Je me demande ce que je ferais sans toi ' _Il explosa de rire _' Pas grand chose, ça, c'est sûr ! '_ Nous marchions tranquillement le long de la rue, il m'avait forcée à venir avec lui afin de me changer les idées. Depuis que nous étions sortis du collège, nous vivions d'une façon très proche de la Communauté Moldue. C'était étrange, certes. Mais je n'avais pas envie de me couper du reste du monde et Londres me paraissait une ville sympathique.

Y vivre nous forçait à côtoyer les Moldus de plus en plus souvent, et même si j'en avais plus ou moins l'habitude quand j'étais plus jeune avec ma mère, je m'en trouvais quand même pas mal paumée. Mais Matt avait l'habitude de traîner avec les amis de Tala, de sortir avec eux. De faire ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire. Et il venait de décrété cette soirée 'soirée Moldue' – non, ce n'était pas une blague -.

_' Ils sont quand même un peu tordus '_ Glissai-je en finissant les popcorns que je tenais en main_ ' Un peu beaucoup même '_

_' On aurait peut-être dû aller voir un truc un peu plus soft '_

_' Pourquoi ? J'adore voir les gens se faire lapider ! '_ Il rit à nouveau avant de braquer à gauche _' On va où ? '_

_' Manger ! ' _Il m'embarqua dans un dédale de rues avant de s'arrêter devant un bâtiment en forme carrée et d'une couleur rouge où trois lettres blanches dominaient. Je les avais déjà entre-vues, mais ne m'y étais jamais arrêtée.

* * *

_' Alors ? '_ Il me regardait avec un grand sourire et plus pour ne pas lui faire plaisir qu'autre chose, je répliquai de mauvaise foi_ ' Pas mal '_

Il sourit, finissant de s'engouffrer son poulet avant de devenir plus sérieux _' Dis, Eyrin. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ? '_

Je levai les yeux, il avait toujours été quelqu'un qui ne posait pas de questions. C'était quelque chose que j'appréciais énormément, il ne forçait jamais à parler. Respectait le silence. Aussi je trouvais cela très étrange de sa part qu'il soit aussi direct _' Je suis fatiguée de tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. Les dossiers que j'avais en cours avant tout ça m'échappent de plus en plus : comment confier sa défense à Eyrin Jònsson ? Ca n'as pas de sens ! '_

_' Et c'est pour ça que tu te dispute avec Kilian ? Ca, ça n'as pas de sens '_

Je réfléchissais un instant avant de balayer mes pensées par un geste inutile de la main. Il s'agissait de Matt, il devait être au courant lui aussi. Je ne sais même pas comment je pouvais penser un seul instant à hésiter _' Disons que … Il faut que je parte. Tu comprends ? D'accord, je ne sais pas où je vais, ni ce que je vais y trouver. Mais c'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse, je le sais. Je ne peux pas restée là à attendre de voir tout s'écrouler autour de moi, je n'en aurai même pas la force. Je vais la chercher et en terminer une bonne fois pour toute '_

_' Je viens avec toi et c'est non-négociable ' _J'en avais presque lâcher mon gobelet. Ses traits exprimaient toute la détermination dont il faisait preuve et je ne pu qu'articuler doucement, plus que surprise devant son regard insistant _' Matt, je … '_

_' Non-négociable Eyrin '_ Souffla t-il _' Je viens avec toi. J'ai besoin de souffler, on est vraiment bloqués au labo, ça va me rendre fou. Et … J'aimerais … Enfin c'est Lilith quoi. Je sais qu'elle est plutôt antipathique avec les filles, mais je l'aime bien. Si y'a bien un moyen de vous aider toutes les deux, c'est de venir ! '_

_' Matt, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée '_

_' Tu vas être toute seule. Tu crois vraiment que tu vas supporter la solitude ? Ca va être long et dur, et puis on sera plus efficace à deux ! '_

J'inspirai, anticipant déjà sa réaction face à ce que je m'apprêtais à lui dire _' Tala est morte. Tu entends ? Elle aurait sûrement aimé l'aider, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que tu te jette là-dedans ! Je suis en train de tout perdre, je n'ai presque plus aucun cas, les médias se jettent sur moi. Je ne peux pas perdre plus. Mais tu as un travail Matt, des responsabilités, tu ne peux pas tout envoyer en l'air comme ça '_

Il n'eut que de très loin la réaction à laquelle je m'étais attendue. Il avait dû se douter du fait que je lui balancerai cela et avait adopté un masque impassible, ignorant complètement ce que je venais de lui dire_ ' Ce que tu fais est insensé. Laisse-moi faire quelque chose d'utile pour une fois. À jamais rien trouvé, à jamais avancé, je commence à me dire que ça ne sert à rien ! Et puis merde, Eyrin, je t'ai dis que c'était non-négociable '_

J'acquiesçai lentement ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire d'autre. J'imaginais qu'il était inutile de partir dans une longue tirade, il ne changerait pas d'avis. Et peut-être qu'il avait raison. Peut-être qu'y aller à deux était mieux qui aller seule. Peut-être que je ne supporterai pas la solitude, peut-être que je n'aurai que du mal à la trouver.

* * *

Je posai ma veste sur le premier fauteuil que j'avais à portée de main, il ne leva même pas ses yeux et j'inspirai _' Ok, j'aurai pas dû partir comme ça ' _

_' Et tu en es désolée, oui '_ Qu'il me coupa. Cette fois-ci je soufflais et m'assit à côté de lui _' Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas quand il y a cette tension entre nous, mais je n'ai rien d'autre à faire Kilian. C'est la seule chose que je peux faire, j'en ai besoin. Autant pour moi que pour ma carrière et - '_

_' J'ai peur '_ Je m'arrêtai, plus surprise par son ton que ses mots encore _' Pour toi. Pour nous. Pour le monde. J'ai tellement peur Eyrin ! Regarde un peu ce qu'il se passe, tout s'effondre ! '_

_' Je sais … '_

_' Et si tout empirait encore ? Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te perdre et de ne te voir qu'à travers des putains de barreaux ! '_

_' On en est pas là '_

_' On en est pas encore là ' _Insista t-il, et avec raison. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps si Lilith ne réapparaissait pas. Je déglutis et me tournais vers lui _' C'est le seul moyen de ne pas en arriver là. Il faut qu'elle revienne avant que ça ne s'empire encore '_

Il secoua la tête, un sourire faux peint sur le visage _' Tu sais ce qu'il y a de pire là-dedans ? C'est que tu as déjà pris ta décision. Je suis censé faire quoi ? Lutter inutilement ? Plier ? Tu aurais pu au moins m'en parler. C'est pas quelque chose qu'on décide comme ça ! '_

_' Et je t'aurai dis quoi ? « Kilian, chéri, me laisserais-tu essayer de récupéré comme je peux ma vie ? » '_

_' C'est pas ce que j'ai voulut dire '_ Souffla t-il, je retins le premier commentaire qui me venait à l'esprit, jugeant qu'il n'était peut-être pas bon d'en rajouter une couche _' Mais tu avais cette idée derrière la tête. Tu avais des doutes. Tu aurais pu en discuter. Tu aurais pu partager ce qui te tracassais. Mais tout ce que tu trouve à faire c'est de me mettre devant un fait accomplit ! '_

_' C'est vraiment ça qui te dérange ? '_

_' Bien sûr. J'ai l'impression de ne même pas avoir mon mot à dire, je n'ai qu'à suivre le mouvement. C'est à ça que je suis réduit Eyrin ? '_

_' Arrêtes, tu commence à me faire peur. Tu sais très bien que - '_

_' Je viens avec toi, il n'est pas question que je te laisses y aller seule '_ Je le regardai, ahurie, et retins une exclamation qui ressemblait de très près à mais-qu'est-ce-que-vous-avez-tous-à-la-fin. Je ne pouvais pas dire non, pas maintenant que Matt faisait parti du 'voyage', mais j'essayai tout de même _' Et l'hôpital ? '_

_' Ils sont en sous-effectif, tu le sais très bien. Je retrouverai sans problèmes mon poste '_ Je soufflai, c'était à mon tour d'être mise devant un fait accomplit comme il le disait et de ne pas avoir mon mot à dire. D'un côté je trouvais cela très mal-venu de sa part, mais de l'autre, j'aurai probablement fais la même chose si les rôles s'étaient inversés. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Je finis par poser ma tête sur ses cuisses en silence malgré l'évidente tension et à mon plus grand soulagement il passa une main dans mes cheveux.

_' Je suis désolé '_

_' Je t'aime '_

* * *

J'eus un mauvais pressentiment quand j'arrivai face à Olivia et que j'aperçus un homme à ses côtés. Je ne sais pas d'où il était venu, mais une chose était sûre, il était tout à fait légitime.

_' Bonjour '_ Glissai-je avant de m'asseoir doucement. L'Auror me renvoya mon sourire et se tourna vers l'homme en question _' Voici Aaron. Je ne sais pas si vous vous êtes déjà croisés ? '_

_' Non, enchanté. Je suis le mari de Lilith '_ Qu'il dit en me tendant sa main. J'avais fait un véritable arrêt sur image, mon sang s'était glacé. Je m'étais attendue à tout sauf à quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Il n'était pas le blond à l'allure sportive qu'Alice avait mentionner en Sixième année, mais un brun plutôt ténébreux. Quelque chose de mystérieux se dégageait de ses traits. Peut-être était-il soucieux. Quoiqu'il en soit il ne me laissa même pas le temps d'essayer de reprendre mes esprits qu'il enchaînait déjà _' J'aimerai vous remercier pour ce que vous faites pour ma femme '_

J'hochai machinalement la tête et serra enfin sa main. Puis reportais mon attention sur Olivia qui ne semblait pas se rendre le moins du monde compte du choc qu'elle avait provoqué _' Nous avons quelques problèmes à régler '_

J'allais lui demander quel genre de problèmes exactement lorsqu'Emily débarqua soudainement_ ' Désolée du retard, le Ministère, vous savez ce que c'est. Hey Eyrin, tu vas bien ? '_

Elle sourit doucement et salua l'ensemble de la table avant de faire à son tour un arrêt complet du système devant Aaron. Son regard s'était très rapidement tourné vers moi et je haussais les épaules. Elle parut sceptique mais Olivia coupa court à notre échange.

_' Comme je le disais nous avons de nombreux problèmes à régler. Les jours se suivent et les communautés s'agitent '_

Aaron souffla et balança d'une traite _' Les Sang Purs s'entre-déchirent et les Sang Mêlés accusent petit à petit la Justice Magique '_

_' J'ai remarqué ça, oui '_ Enchérit Emily. Visiblement, j'étais la seule qui n'avait rien remarqué_ ' Nous avons eut plusieurs plaintes des Sorciers '_

_' Il en va de même pour le DJM. Les Sang Mêlés pensent que l'inaction des forces devant la disparition de Lilith est liée à son statut et que de ce fait sa sentence sera amoindrie. Ce qu'ils jugent, à juste titre, inadmissible '_

_' Et de leur côté les Sang Purs sont divisés. Si jamais Lilith se fait reconnaître coupable, ce qui est bien parti pour, toute leur réputation en sera brisée. Un coup extrêmement dur pour toute la communauté. Mais d'autres pensent au contraire qu'il est nécessaire que Lilith tombe '_

_' Les Harper ' _Soufflai-je. Il acquiesça, visiblement plus que surpris. Je ne pris pas la peine de m'expliquer devant son regard interrogateur, bien trop perdue dans mes pensées. C'était tout de même assez hallucinant la façon dont les choses se répétaient inlassablement. Tout aussi incroyable, du moins, que les situations qui ne se finissaient jamais. C'était, de toute évidence, un combat perpétuel. Un cycle infernal.

_' Les Sang Purs vont faire leur possible pour retrouver Lilith, c'est cela ? ' _Demandai-je finalement

_' En effet. Vous avez l'air de comprendre comment cela se passe '_

_' Les autres familles font pression sur la votre et celle des Parker. Les deux ne s'aiment pas forcément mais doivent adopter la même position puisqu'il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière : elles sont liées '_

_' C'est cela, oui. Si ce n'est que les autres familles font un peu plus que mettre la pression. Si la situation ne s'arrange pas rapidement, des forces privées seront envoyées de leur part '_

Je me redressai, surprise _' Ils ne savent même pas où elle se trouve ! '_ M'exclamai-je. L'Auror n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour se retourner brusquement vers moi, je me maudis _' Donc tu sais où elle est ? '_

Je ne savais plus où me mettre et lançais un coup d'oeil à Emily, l'appelant à l'aide. Olivia souffla _' Toi aussi ? Emily est au courant et tu ne nous as rien dis ? Eyrin ! '_

_' Désolée. Vous avez débarqués chez moi sans prévenir, je ne savais pas quoi faire ! '_

_' Où est-elle ? ' _Demanda Aaron

_' Je ne crois pas qu - '_

_' Je suis de votre côté ' _Insista t-il_ ' Je suis ici pour qu'on se mette d'accord sur une stratégie commune. Mes efforts pour calmer les tensions ne seront pas efficaces bien longtemps encore ! '_

_' Elle a mentionner Sierra Leone. C'est tout ce que je sais '_

_' Et tu ne crois pas un seul instant qu'il était bon de nous le dire ? Ca fait des jours qu'on discute sur la meilleure façon de s'en sortir ! ' _Balança Olivia qui prenait apparemment très mal la situation

_' Je sais. Je voulais t'en parler aujourd'hui pour qu'on règle les derniers détails. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Emily de venir le plus rapidement possible '_

_' Nous parler de quoi ? '_

_' Je vais la chercher. De toute façon vous ne pouvez rien faire, vous êtes bloqués au Ministère. Et il est hors de question de faire confiance aux autorités et à la Brigade Magique … '_

Elle souffla et Aaron avait écarquillé les yeux avant de demander doucement _' Pourquoi en Sierra Leone ? '_

_' Je n'en sais rien. Elle parlait d'une piste qu'elle avait suivit '_

_' Tu ne dois pas y aller seule ' _Fit l'Auror, coupant court à notre échange

_' Ca je l'avais bien compris' _Soufflai-je_ ' Kilian et Matt seront avec moi '_

_' Compréhensible pour le premier. Mais le deuxième ? '_

_' Mon meilleur ami '_

_' Tu m'oublie ' _Je m'étais retournée plus que violemment, Alice arrivait, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'assit sans se faire cure de la surprise qu'elle avait provoqué et enchaîna devant mon regard interrogateur_ ' Je veux un bon article moi ! '_

J'ai crû que j'allais sérieusement lui arracher la tête sur le coup. Par Merlin elle était vraiment pas croyable ! _' Il n'en est pas question '_ Enchérit Olivia tandis que je lançais un regard noir à Emily.

_' Je peux savoir ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? ' _Soufflai-je

_' Je ne lui ai rien dit, je te le jure ! Elle a dû - '_

De sa voix qu'elle faisait parfois froide, Alice coupa net l'agitation qui régnait autour de la table _' Ok. De un, Emily ne m'a rien dit. Je sais encore reconnaître la tronche de ma meilleure amie quand elle s'apprête à faire l'une des plus grosses erreurs de sa vie. Et de deux '_ Qu'elle fit en se retournant vers l'Auror_ ' Je viens. De toute façon, vous remarquerez que j'ai une pression sur vous dorénavant. J'ai quasiment tout entendu. Et - '_ Continua t-elle en coupant Olivia dans son élan_ ' Je ne suis pas inconsciente et ne dévoilerais rien jusqu'à ce que vous m'assurez que j'en ai le droit et que les conséquences ne seront pas catastrophiques pour Eyrin … Et Lilith bien sûr ' _Rajouta t-elle précipitamment.

Il y eut un grand silence, j'avais l'impression qu'Olivia allait exploser. Mais elle finit par acquiescer lentement, et balança, la voix toute aussi tranchante que l'avait été celle d'Alice _' Pas un seul mot jusqu'à mon consentement ' _Je remarquai enfin à quel point, non seulement Alice pouvait se montrer impitoyable, mais aussi à quel point Olivia était impressionnante. Je n'aurai pas aimé me retrouvée face à elle lorsqu'elle était en mode « t'as intérêt à faire ce que je te dis ».

_' Aucun ' _Assura la blonde. Je n'y croyais pas. Non sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ? Si on ne me harcelait pas pour prendre un cas, on me sortait différentes ruses, les unes après les autres, pour que je n'ai pas à m'opposer à leur participation. Vraiment, je commençais à en être fatiguée. Comme si le conflit constant qu'était devenue ma vie ne m'était pas suffisante !

_' Dans ce cas je pense qu'il est juste de faire participer Nathan à votre excursion '_ Mes yeux se levèrent vers Aaron alors qu'il enchaînait _' Comment comptez-vous la convaincre de rentrer ? C'est son meilleur ami, enfin … Je ne sais plus trop où ils en sont tout les deux, mais il sera plus qu'essentiel ! '_

_' On parle de Lilith, quand elle prends une décision, elle s'y tient. Par Merlin '_ Souffla Olivia _' On ne sait même pas ce qu'il se cache derrière ses actes. Si au moins on savait ce qui valait - '_

_' Je crois que je le sais '_

Elle me foudroya du regard, j'étais gênée au possible. J'inspirai doucement. Ce n'était pas du tout comme si cela faisait plusieurs jours que je « complotais » contre le Ministère, ni ces même plusieurs jours que j'étais au courant du moindre changement au travers du contre-complot du complot du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, ou encore mieux : plusieurs jours que j'avais presque menti à mes collaborateurs de complots. Mais pas du tout !

_' Ethan a disparu '_

_' Je croyais qu'il était à New York ! '_ S'exclama Aaron, visiblement plus que surpris _' Ca doit être un moyen de justifier son absence ' _Glissai-je, hasardeuse

_' C'est pour ça qu'elle était aussi incontrôlable '_ Souffla l'Auror. J'expliquai rapidement le peu de choses que je tenais de Lilith et Olivia décréta bien rapidement qu'il était nécessaire d'agir au plus vite. Chose que j'approuvais totalement plus le temps passait, plus le risque d'empirer les choses était grand.

_' Je vais me renseigner sur la Sierra Leone. On se retrouve demain, est-il possible d'amener tout le monde ? Y compris Nathan ? Je peux vous dire que retrouver quelqu'un dans un pays n'est pas une tâche des plus simples et il va falloir vous préparer '_

_' En attendant, je fais quoi ? '_ Demanda Aaron

_' Combien de temps tu peux retenir les Sang Purs ? ' _

_' Pourquoi les retenir ? ' _Fit Alice_ ' Envoyons-les sur une piste différente ! '_

_' Elle a raison. Ce sont des forces extérieures aux familles qui interviendront. Peu importe si la 'mission' est réussie ou non. Si Lilith reviens, c'est l'essentiel. Il va juste falloir contenir vos deux familles '_ Appuyai-je

_' C'est compliqué. Les complots se font nombreux au travers des différentes familles. Que ce soit les Cahill et les Keenan qui ne peuvent pas s'entendre ou les Parker et les Harper … C'est une situation plutôt catastrophique. D'habitude cela ne dépassait pas le cadre des affaires privées, mais à présent tout les Sang Purs s'intéressent à Lilith. Je peux vous dire que je n'en suis pas épargné non plus ' _

_' Je ne suis pas d'accord '_ Balança Emily_ ' Il y a plus simple. On envoie le Ministère sur une fausse piste. La crise se calme petit à petit, on commence à reprendre le contrôle. C'est le moment de trouver comme par hasard une lettre qui aurait été glissée je ne sais où de la part de Lilith à Aaron, dans laquelle elle lui demande de taire le fait qu'elle soit partie je ne sais pas … '_

_' En Chine. Le Ministère de la Magie britannique et chinois ont toujours eut du mal à s'entendre. Ils devront se lancer dans de la diplomatie. On gagnera du temps '_ Continua Olivia

_' Et cela permettra de lever les soupçons concernant Aaron. Si les autorités Magiques agissent, il ne sera plus nécessaire aux Sang Purs d'agir … '_

_' Ca ne les empêchera pas de vouloir marquer le coup en pensant aider le processus … '_ Souffla t-il

_' Peut-être. Mais s'ils le font, ils prennent trop parti. Il va falloir qu'ils se calment un peu '_ Enchérit Emily_ ' La seule chose qu'ils pourront faire pour 'aider le processus' c'est financer le DJM. Ca leur fera une très mauvaise image dès que la presse s'en apercevra, et nous savons tous très bien que la presse est toujours au courant de ce qu'il ne faut pas '_

Elle reçut un regard noir de la part d'Alice mais continua sur le même ton _' Désolée 'Lice, mais des fois vous foutez vraiment la merde. Quoiqu'il en soit si des équipes sont déjà envoyées, ils ne prendront sûrement pas le risque de faire quoique ce soit de plus '_

_' Être au milieu d'un scandale pour avoir financer massivement une campagne – et donner par là raison aux Sang Mêlés qui dénoncent le manque d'égalité dans la Justice Magique - serait trop risqué puisque de toute façon des équipes recherchent déjà Lilith. Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est la retrouver et faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas jugée coupable. Ils doivent vraiment restés en retrait s'ils ne veulent pas que son procès devienne « Sang Mêlés contre Sang Purs » ' _Plaça finalement Olivia

_' On sait très bien qui gagnerait de toute façon '_ Souffla Alice

_' Bah merci ! '_ M'indignais-je

* * *

Au fil des heures les choses s'étaient compliquées, puis éclaircies pour finalement paraître à nouveau complexes. Le lendemain, Olivia avait déjà constitué un dossier complet sur la Sierra Leone. Nous avions décidés de commencer, et cela semblait plus que logique, par la capitale. Si Lilith avait déjà fait le tour du pays pendant quelques semaines, elle était sûrement plus que passée par là. Mais le pays n'était fait que de petits villages, uniquement quatre ou cinq grandes villes se détachaient.

Elle passerait forcément une fois de plus au travers de la capitale. D'autant plus que, comme l'avait soulignée Aaron, elle avait dû trouver un endroit où domicilier. La technique consistait donc à se taper tout les hôtels de la ville, du moins : une grande partie, afin de savoir si ils l'avaient aperçue et si oui, si elle était revenue récemment. Nous en avions déjà éliminer deux trois à distance étant donné que, les prix étant trop élevés, ils ne correspondaient pas aux dépenses de Lilith – c'était Aaron qui gérait les comptes, il connaissait donc approximativement le budget qu'elle avait utilisé durant ces 4 mois.

Nous avions, ensuite, délimiter plusieurs « quartiers » à faire en priorité, comme la périphérie de la capitale, les ports et les alentours. Il ne s'agissait pas que d'un seul enlèvement, il fallait un minimum de discrétion surtout que des Sorciers ne passaient pas forcément inaperçus partout où ils se baladaient. Un appart en plein centre-ville semblait à la fois complètement idiot et tout à fait intelligent. Mais il était, pour le moment, beaucoup plus simple d'entrer discrètement dans des hangars, ou d'en vérifier les entrées/sorties, que d'un appart – ce qui semblerait beaucoup plus long : nous n'allions pas non plus nous taper tout les apparts de la ville ! -.

_' On peut laisser tomber les petits villages : la vie privée n'y est pas très privée ' _Commença Alice qui était, étonnement, totalement impliquée. Je n'arrivas toujours pas à m'en remettre d'ailleurs.

_' Oui, ce serait prendre trop de risques d'y amener des otages. N'oubliez pas les autres villes, il faut les délimiter de la même façon. La périphérie en premier lieu. C'est là que Lilith cherchera, c'est là que vous pourrez la retrouver '_

_' Lorsque vous passerez au centre ville ' _Enchaîna Logan qui était venu spécialement _' Surtout, ne vous annoncez pas comme des forces de l'ordre et n'agissez pas comme tel. Vous serez dans un pays pauvre, dans un pays qui a longtemps été sous domination anglaise. Ils se sont battus pour leur indépendance qui est toute récente : ils ne plieront pas face à des autorités anglaises quatre ans seulement après la guerre civile. Vous ne réussirez qu'à vous les mettre à dos et les mots passent vite. Vous n'obtiendrez plus rien de personne '_

_' L'accent ne passera pas inaperçu ' _Remarqua Nathan qui avait bien évidemment sauté sur l'occasion dès qu'Aaron l'avait contacté

_' Vous serez de simples touristes anglais qui ont perdus l'une des leurs. Rien de plus, rien de moins. N'oubliez pas que vous serez en Afrique Noire, parmi les pays les plus pauvres du monde. Lilith aura une avance plus que considérable sur vous, elle connaît le terrain. Ce sera à votre tour de comprendre comment les Sierra-Léonais vivent '_

_' N'y a t-il pas de Ministère Magique en Sierra Leone ? ' _Demanda brusquement Kilian

_' Pas à ma connaissance. Au vu de la culture du pays '_ Commença Olivia _' On pourrait penser que les Sorciers sont vus comme des espèces de spiritueux. Je n'ai trouvé aucune trace d'une quelconque structure administrative magique. Les quelques Sorciers présents doivent sûrement ne pas comprendre eux-même ce qu'il se passe autour d'eux '_

_' C'est pour cela que vous devez être attentifs au moindre indice. Ne vous dîtes pas 'tiens, il doit être Sorcier', comme vous vous le direz dans une rue Moldue à Londres. Mais prenez directement cette personne comme un suspect. Il va falloir se montrer fort et persuasif '_

_' Si jamais on tombe sur les Crachvies et non sur Lilith ? ' _Demanda Matt

_' Vous ne tentez rien. Un seul d'entre-vous viendra nous prévenir, en attendant les autres restent sagement à vérifier les lieux. Prenez le plus de détails possibles pour que nous nous préparions le plus rapidement possible. Il nous faudra au maximum 4 heures pour intervenir avec les forces du BISDMMM et deux heures maximum si la situation est urgente et que nous devons débloquer des Aurors britanniques '_

_' Ce qui serait souhaitable de ne pas faire '_ Souligna Emily

_' En effet. Mais le BISDMMM en plus d'être en reconstruction, est assez disons … Eparpillé. C'est ce dont s'occupe Logan en ce moment : accélérer la coordination. Quoiqu'il en soit, il nous faudra 4 heures au grand maximum pour être sur les lieux '_

_' Et une dernière chose. Ne revenez pas sans Lilith ou sans avoir quoique ce soit sur les Crachvies. La disparition d'Eyrin ne passera pas du tout inaperçue, celle de Stevens non plus. Les anglais feront un lien machinalement. Nous sommes sur beaucoup de fronts mais nous ne tiendrons pas face à un Ministère infiltré '_

_' Nous ne tiendrons pas non plus face aux hautes sphères ' _Continua Aaron_ ' Si vous revenez sans Lilith, vous pouvez être sûrs qu'Eyrin et Nathan seront en première ligne. Je ne pourrais rien faire, à partir du moment où vous reviendrez, et plus précisément où Eyrin posera le pied en sol britannique, les Sang Purs seront incontrôlables et je n'aurai plus aucun poids. Ils m'éjecteront sans plus tarder. Et inutile, je crois, de préciser qu'une crise dans les hautes sphères pourrait se répercuter violemment dans les populations avec toujours le même problème d'égalité. C'est un véritable cercle vicieux '_


	12. Géranium Dentu

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Onzième ;

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'avait le plus choqué à la première impression que j'avais eu de la Sierra Leone. Etait-ce la pauvreté elle-même ou le fait de ne pas l'avoir imaginé ainsi ? De ne pas l'avoir pensé aussi présente, aussi omniprésente. Nous étions dans la capitale, dans les quartiers les plus riches, les quartiers à « touristes », et pourtant je ne trouvais que tout pathétique. C'était peut-être horrible comme sentiment mais c'était la seule chose qui me venait directement à l'esprit. Avec la compassion qui allait derrière, évidemment.

J'avais eu plus que du mal à m'habituer petit à petit à voir les mêmes choses, à ne serait-ce même que supporter la misère. C'était un spectacle dur. Quelque chose face à quoi je n'étais pas préparée le moins du monde. Un facteur que je n'avais pas pris compte en prenant ma soudaine décision.

Le dos contre le mur je soufflais doucement tandis que je posai ma tête contre l'épaule de Kilian, observant le paysage. Pour peu qu'il y avait un paysage à observer. Il n'y avait presque aucune route, tout était terne, comme dénué de vie. Le changement était plus que radical.

Il s'empara d'une mèche qui traînait par là et la fit glisser entre ses doigts _' On va finir par la retrouvée '_ Souffla t-il finalement

_' De toute façon je ne compte pas passer ma vie ici '_ Glissai-je, un sourire aux lèvres en repensant à ce que Logan nous avait dit. Ne surtout pas partir d'ici sans elle_ ' Je trouve que ça changerait un peu. Les gens sont différents. C'est plus agréable que de toujours tomber nez-à-nez avec des Londoniens totalement pressés et impolis '_

_' Peut-être oui. N'empêche que si je reste ici trop longtemps, j'vais commencer à vouloir aider tout le monde ! '_

_' Tu sera insupportable oui. Tu as raison finalement, mieux vaut la trouver le plus rapidement possible ' _Rit-il. Je lui donnais gentiment un coup dans les côtes auquel il rit plus encore avant qu'Alice ne ré-apparaisse enfin suivie de Nathan et Matt.

_' Elle n'était pas chez eux mais ils l'ont déjà vu passer apparemment '_ J'hochai la tête _' Il n'y a pas énormément d'hôtels de toute façon, ça doit sûrement être l'un des deux restants. M'étonnerait qu'il y en ait en dehors de la ville '_

Le suivant était effectivement le bon. Etant restée près de deux mois ici, Lilith n'était pas passée inaperçue et le propriétaire se rappelait plutôt parfaitement d'elle_ ' Elle n'est pas revenue, non. Je pensais qu'elle était partie en catastrophe '_

_' Comment ça ? '_

_' Elle n'est pas descendue pour régler. La femme de ménage a vu la porte entrouverte et a trouver le solde nécessaire sur le lit. En tout cas je peux vous dire qu'heureusement que mes employés sont honnêtes ! ' _

Je soufflais. Décidément Lilith ne nous facilitait pas la tâche. Une fois ressortis, les garçons avaient insisté pour qu'on vérifie le dernier hôtel. Chose que j'avais trouvé totalement absurde puisque de toute façon si Lilith avait pris le quatrième ce n'était pas sans raisons. Elle ne se retrouverait pas dans un autre hôtel : elle ne savait même pas qu'on la cherchait, pourquoi essayerait-elle de passer réellement inaperçue ?

Mais ils étaient bornés et avaient jugé que de toute façon mieux valait ne pas prendre de risque, le fameux _ne sait-on jamais. _Ils s'y étaient alors dirigés, me laissant seule avec Alice qui tout comme moi n'avait pas envie de traverser l'entièreté de la ville pour rien. Etrangement, il y avait une certaine gêne qui s'était installée entre nous deux. Sentiment que je n'avais que rarement ressentis en sa présence.

Je me raclai la gorge et elle se retourna, je soufflai doucement_ ' On retourne à l'hôtel ? '_ Elle hocha lentement la tête et avança d'un pas tout aussi lent.

_' Mhm … Alice ? ' _

_' Ouais ? '_

_' Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Entre nous deux, je veux dire '_

Elle s'était arrêté et je m'arrêtais à mon tour une fois à sa hauteur _' Comment ça ? '_

_' On ne s'est jamais autant disputées que ces dernières semaines '_

_' Tu ne t'ai jamais comporté comme tu l'as fait ces dernières semaines '_ Je soufflai, exaspérée_ ' Donc c'est de ma faute ? Encore une fois ? '_

_' J'en sais rien. Après tout, on se demande si tu te rends réellement compte de ce que tu fais '_

_' Non, c'est vrai. Je ne réfléchis pas, je suis totalement inconsciente, et conne par dessus le marché. Sérieusement, on se demande vraiment comment je peux ne pas me rendre compte que ma vie n'est qu'un putain d'enfer en ce moment et que ça peut à tout moment s'empirer ! Franchement - '_

_' Ok, arrêtes. J'en peux plus '_

_' T'en peux plus ? Je dois dire quoi moi ? Tout ce que tu trouve à faire c'est de me rabaisser encore et encore, de me juger constamment, de m'engueuler dès qu'il y a le plus petit prétexte qui se présente à toi. C'est tellement naturel venant de ta part ! '_

_' Qu'est-ce que je dois en conclure ? '_

_' Que je ne te reconnais plus ' _Je crois que j'avais enfin réussit à réellement capter son attention. Sa voix ne se fit plus las comme elle l'avait été précédemment mais bien sèche. Au moins elle réagissait, c'était déjà ça _' Qu'est-ce que je dois dire moi alors Eyrin ! T'as tout ce que tu veux, un boulot que t'apprécie, une carrière qui faisait bien plus que de te promettre un grand avenir, t'es mariée à l'homme de ta vie. Et tu fous tout en l'air. Pourquoi ? Pour elle ? T'as jamais été du genre à tout sacrifier, parce que tu trouve toujours le moyen de t'en sortir en limitant les dégâts. C'est moi qui ne te reconnais plus '_

_' Je rêve. On en revient toujours à elle, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut toujours que ça soit de sa faute. Mais tu sais quoi Alice ? Tout est déjà foutu. Il n'y a pas de dégâts à limiter, ils sont déjà bien trop importants. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi : je n'ai pas le choix. T'es vraiment hypocrite sur ce coup-là '_

_' Tu n'avais pas à prendre son cas '_

_' Je n'avais pas non plus à laisser une innocente aller en prison. Putain mais c'est son frère 'Lice ! '_

_' Ah oui ? C'est ce que tu te dis Eyrin ? Pour te convaincre qu'elle n'as pas bousiller ta vie par simple volonté ? Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle l'a fait à cause de son frère ? J'ai déjà vu mieux comme auto-persuasion ! '_

Je la regardai un moment en silence. Je ne sais pas si j'étais plus en colère encore, choquée, surprise, ou totalement abasourdie, mais une chose était sûre, j'étais carrément dépassée. La réalité était ce qu'elle était, elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Pas plus que moi je ne l'avais eu. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas capable de le comprendre ? Non, même, pourquoi est-ce que ses propos raisonnaient en échos à travers mon esprit ? Comme si d'une certaine manière elle venait d'y instaurer le doute. Je soufflai. Il n'y avait pas de doutes à avoir. Il n'y avait même pas à réfléchir sur ce coup-là, les faits étaient présents.

_' Qu'est-ce que tu as vraiment contre elle ? Je ne comprends pas ' _

Elle attrapa mon bras et me tira vers une espèce de parc non loin, je ne savais pas quoi faire devant son silence et me contentai de la suivre. Elle s'assit doucement sur un banc, inspirant fortement _' C'est moi qui ne comprends pas. Si elle t'aimait vraiment - '_

_' Si ? '_ Me vexai-je, en m'asseyant brusquement à ses côtés_ ' Elle m'aimait vraiment, comment tu peux remettre ça en cause ? ' _

_' Oui '_ Fit-elle _' Elle t'aimait tellement qu'elle en est venue à te haïr. Belle définition de l'amour, n'est-ce pas ? '_

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, je devais être en train d'halluciner _' Mais en quoi t'es concernée à la fin ? C'est moi qui est censée lui en vouloir à mort '_

_' Alors pourquoi est-ce tu ne lui en veux pas ? '_

_' C'était il y a plus de 5 ans '_

_' Et alors ? C'est ta vie, nan ? Ce qui fait mal reste. T'as le droit d'en vouloir aux gens putain ! '_

_' J'ai tellement l'impression que tu me renie Alice ! '_ Gueulai-je finalement. Elle parut sous le choc, sa voix s'était faite hésitante _' De quoi … De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? '_

_' D'abord c'est le fait que j'ai un « sens des responsabilités pas croyable », et maintenant c'est le fait que je ne suis pas rancunière ? Que je fais toujours ce que je peux pour passer à autre chose ? Putain mais tu te rends compte que c'est moi. Je suis comme ça. Tu es toujours là à me dire que je n'ai pas à me sentir obligée d'être comme ça. Mais je ne me sens pas obligée. C'est moi. Arrêtes de renier ce que je suis ! Ca ne te posait strictement aucun problème avant, mais depuis … ' _Je m'arrêtai en plein milieu de la phrase et levai les yeux vers elle. Je voyais bien qu'elle se retenait de pleurer mais la révélation qui venait de me frapper me laissait sans état d'âme _' Par Merlin c'est depuis Lilith ! C'est depuis qu'elle est revenue que tu t'en prends sans arrêt à moi, que t'es aussi - ' _

_' Aussi quoi ? ' _Fit-elle, sèchement

_' Blessante ' _Ca avait été tranchant et je m'en voulut tout de même quelque peu alors qu'elle s'était raidit violemment. Elle ne dit rien de plus, je n'avais pas besoin de plus. Mes pensées fusaient dans tout les coins. Après un long silence plutôt productif de mon côté, je soufflai enfin _' Donc c'est ça le vrai problème. Elle t'as montrer qu'il y avait des failles dans notre amitié. C'est pour ça que tu lui en veux '_

_' Tu me disais toujours tout Eyrin. Et elle est arrivée et t'as commencé à mentir. De plus en plus. Je n'étais plus rien pour toi ' _Elle pleurait mais je ne m'en occupais pas, pour une fois qu'elle ne me gueulait pas dessus '_ Tu ne m'as plus adresser la parole. Tu m'évitais. C'était la première fois qu'il y avait autant de tension entre nous deux '_

_' Je m'en veux d'avoir réagit comme ça, je te le jure '_

_' Et tu lui en veux parce que c'est à cause d'elle que tu as réagit ainsi '_

Elle leva finalement les yeux, acquiesçant, et me clouant sur place elle avoua d'une traite_ ' Et c'est aussi à cause d'elle que tu es devenue comme ça '_

_' Que je suis devenue comment ? '_

_' Différente '_ Je n'y croyais pas, elle n'était pas en train d'insinuer ce que je crois, si ? _' Donc … Tout tes sourires, toutes tes belles paroles, ce n'était que du faux ? '_

_' Eyrin … J'ai toujours tout fait pour prendre sur moi. Pour ne pas te blesser '_

_' Y'a un mot pour les gens comme toi ! '_ Gueulai-je, complètement hors-de-moi

_' S'il te plaît '_

_' Bien sûr. Je dois accepter un truc pareil ? Si ça avait été un mec y'aurait jamais eu de problèmes, évidemment. C'est NORMAL '_

_' T'es injuste. J'ai pris sur moi, j'ai fais des efforts. Jours après jours '_

_' Et après tu ose encore dire que tu ne supporte pas qu'on me blesse et que tu m'aime '_

_' Eyrin … '_

Mes mains tremblaient, j'avais plus que du mal à me calmer_ ' Ca a changé Eyrin, je … Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais tort. J'ai vu comment vous vous comportiez quand vous étiez ensemble et je me suis surprise à vouloir un jour trouver quelqu'un qui ferait me sentir comme vous. Tu étais si heureuse et j'ai finis par me rendre compte que si votre amour était différent c'est juste parce qu'il était plus fort que les autres, pas parce que vous étiez deux filles '_

Je relevai la tête_ ' Vraiment ? '_ Elle acquiesça lentement _' C'est pour ça que je lui ai parlé, tu te rappelle ? '_

_' Mais pourquoi - '_

_' Parce que je me sentais mal par rapport à ça. Je me suis demandé comment j'avais pu réagir ainsi, penser que c'était mal, avoir de telles pensées. Je lui en voulais de m'avoir fait découvrir cette partie de moi-même. Je suis désolée si je ne suis pas comme toi Eyrin. Je n'arrive pas à oublier parce qu'il s'agit de toi, tu comprends ? Tu es plus qu'importante pour moi et … Penser un seul instant que j'ai autant foiré ça me tue. Tu ne peux pas me demander de ne pas lui en vouloir, c'est plus fort que moi '_

_' Alors cesses, par pitié, de me dire d'arrêter de me sentir obligée d'aider je ne sais qui, ou de commencer à en vouloir aux gens. On en revient au même point. Tu es quelqu'un qui n'oublie pas, je suis quelqu'un qui oublie. Ne me demande pas quelque chose que tu ne ferai pas non plus '_

Elle hocha lentement la tête, essuyant tranquillement ses larmes. D'un côté je me sentais un peu plus libre, maintenant que je savais enfin ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait été si agaçante ces dernières semaines que je crois que nous n'avions pas passé un seul moment sans tensions, quelle qu'elle fut. Je m'étais sentie plus proche encore d'Alan que d'elle. Mais de l'autre côté, tout de même, n'aurait-elle pas pu me dire tout ça plus tôt ? Au lieu de me faire croire que Lilith ne lui posait aucun problème et de prendre sur elle comme elle l'avait dit. N'aurait-elle pas pu m'en faire part ? Il n'y avait pas que moi, décidément, qui avait menti dans l'histoire.

Je décidai de ne pas rallumer le feu. Il n'était pas nécessaire de rajouter une couche sur ce qui était déjà de toute évidence un beau carnage.

_' Tu te rappelle pourquoi est-ce qu'on avait commencé à se parler ? '_ Elle acquiesça sans vraiment me regarder avant de dire doucement _' C'était au Chemin de Traverse '_

_' Si j'étais sage toute la semaine, ce qui était pratiquement tout le temps le cas, mes parents m'y emmenait le samedis après-midi. J'adorais y aller parce qu'il y avait toujours pleins de choses à voir '_

_' C'était journée de famille pour nous aussi. Mon frère m'emmenait toujours au Magasin d'Accessoire de Quidditch. Un jour j'ai voulut une glace mais mes parents avaient jugé que j'avais déjà reçu assez de choses pour la journée. J'ai fais une crise pas possible, mais pas moyen de les faire plier. Tes parents étaient en train de régler Florian Fortarôme, tu avais déjà ta boule fraise à la main '_ Elle commença à rire doucement _' Tu t'es retournée vers moi, puis tu avais lancé un regard à mes parents comme pour voir si tu pouvais te le permettre ou pas. Puis tu as profité du fait que tes parents étaient occupés pour me tirer brusquement avec toi '_

_' Je me rappelle, je t'ai kidnappé et on s'était assise sur des marches entre Madame Guipure et Fleury et Bott '_

_' Tu as partagé ta glace avec moi. Et nos parents nous avaient cherché partout ! '_

_' Mon père nous avait vu. Il ne m'avait jamais dis qu'il savait ce que je faisais après qu'il m'ait acheté une glace, je l'ai su que des années plus tard '_

_' Et tous les samedis c'était la même chose, pendant presque un an. Mes parents ne disaient rien non plus, je crois que ta mère leur avait parlé. Tu me kidnappais et on mangeait une glace ! '_ Je ris avant qu'elle ne continue doucement _' On rigolait toujours bien. Jusqu'au jour où, - tu n'avais même plus besoin de me kidnapper, je venais toute seule - je t'ai vu pleurer sur les marches '_

_' Ma mère venait de me dire pour sa maladie. Tu m'as regardé un moment et comme je ne disais rien tu es partie pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de sundaes. T'avais dépensé toutes tes économies '_

_' Mais ça t'as fait sourire, alors ça valait le coup ! ' _Je souris doucement, m'apercevant que quelques larmes avaient coulées malgré tout le long de mes joues. Alice s'était retournée vers moi _' Je suis désolée. Vraiment. Je ne m'en prendrai plus à toi ou à elle '_

_' Je suis désolée de ne pas m'être rendue compte que tu avais … Mhm, du mal avec tout ça '_

_' Si j'avais voulut que tu t'en rende compte, je te l'aurai dit. Je ne voulais pas gâcher quoi que ce soit parce que même si de toute évidence je la détestais, elle te rendait heureuse. Alors ne sois pas désolée ' _Sourit-elle doucement.

* * *

J'avais beaucoup réfléchis à ce qu'Alice m'avait dit, au grand désarroi de Kilian qui n'arrivait pas à capter mon attention ne serait-ce que plus de 5 secondes d'affilée. Il finit par souffler doucement _' Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête ? '_

Je ris doucement_ ' Pleins de choses. Désolée, c'est juste … Tout ce qui se passe avec Alice '_

_' Tu lui en veux ? '_ Je posai ma tête au creux de ses reins _' Non. En fait, c'est étrange. Elle n'as jamais été quelqu'un qui prenait sur elle, rien qu'à regarder tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Marc. Elle n'arrivait pas à assumer sa part. Et là elle me sort qu'elle a pris sur elle pendant plus d'un an … '_

_' Ca veut dire qu'elle tient vraiment à toi, qu'elle ne voulait pas te blesser '_

_' Justement c'est ça qui est étrange. C'est comme une preuve tu vois ? Alors que je devrais le prendre mal. Après tout - '_

_' Eyrin … Arrêtes de réfléchir '_

_' Mais - '_

_' Hey, stop '_ Qu'il rit en se retournant doucement, se retrouvant au dessus de moi, ses jambes de part et d'autres des miennes _' Laisse un peu ton esprit s'évader '_ Qu'il fit, les yeux pétillants, en s'emparant de mes lèvres.

_' S'évader, hein ? '_ Souriais-je

_' Jusqu'au septième ciel, oui ' _Qu'il chuchota contre mon oreille, provoquant d'innombrables frissons au travers de tout mon corps.

* * *

_' On fait deux équipes ? ' _Demanda Alice, en engouffrant un petit déjeuner deux personnes – d'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas apprécié ma blague _' On sera plus efficace ' _Appuya t-elle

Nathan se pencha sur la carte '_ Freetown est une péninsule, certains peuvent faire les ports au Nord et d'autres ceux à l'Ouest '_

_' D'après les informations d'Olivia, en tout cas, ça va prendre du temps. Faut découper en zone plus précise. Là et là, et tu coupe comme ça ' _Fit Kilian, en direction de Nathan qui hocha la tête _' On peut avancer par là et par là, histoire d'avoir deux fronts. On sait jamais si on nous surprends : on aura plus de chance si on commence à la fois au Nord et à l'Est '_

_' Donc, certains peuvent s'occuper de toute cette zone '_ Kilian attrapa un crayon et je ne pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire sous les regards interrogateurs _' La dernière fois que j'ai essayé d'utiliser un crayon ça a été une catastrophe totale '_ Qu'il soupira

_' C'était pire que ça même, la mine s'était littéralement écrasé contre le parchemin, on ne pouvait plus rien lire '_ Fis-je alors qu'Alice et Matt éclatèrent à leur tour.

_' Je gère, regarde ! ' _Je me penchai doucement au-dessus de la carte_ ' En même temps, deux traits, c'est pas grand chose ! '_ Il me jeta un regard noir auquel je ris plus encore

_' Mhm … Et la deuxième zone ? '_ Je m'étais retournée vers Nathan, il avait l'air, soudainement, pas du tout dans son assiette. Kilian avait dû en déduire la même chose car après un dernier regard il se re-concentra sur la carte _' Ici, et on progresse vers l'Ouest '_

_' Quelles équipes alors ? '_

_' Bah ça paraît clair. Eyrin et Kilian, puis nous trois ' _Fit Alice

_' Euh … Je vais aller avec Matt '_ Dis-je doucement. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas eut le temps de réellement parlé et je crois que j'avais quelques petites choses à lui demander.

_' Très bien, donc on se retrouve à midi ? '_

_

* * *

_

_' Alohomora ' _Glissai-je doucement contre l'énorme porte du hangar, après un déclic, Matt pu retirer sans difficulté le cadenas et faire coulisser la porte. Nous rentrions doucement à l'intérieur, c'était étrange tout de même, d'entrer par « effraction magique ».

_' Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Nathan ? '_ Soufflais-je doucement, tandis que nous nous élancions au travers des marchandises.

_' Pourquoi se passerait-il quelque chose ? '_

_' Vous vous évitez constamment. Vous ne vous parlez jamais. Et il y a comme une tension entre vous ' _Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à en vouloir à mort à quelqu'un, et puis d'accord Nathan avait été un véritable idiot et l'avait profondément blesser en sixième année. Mais de une, il avait changé et s'était excusé, et de deux, jamais par la suite il n'y avait eu de tensions entre les deux lorsque l'on traînait tous ensemble.

_' C'est pour ça que tu voulais venir avec moi ? Pour me parler de Nathan ? '_

_' Matt, je me pose juste des questions. Il t'a fait quelque chose ? '_

_' Non ' _

_' Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? '_

_' Je crois que c'est lui qui m'en veut '_

_' Pourquoi ? '_

_' Je n'en sais rien et franchement il pourrait me haïr que ça ne me dérangerait pas '_

_

* * *

_

C'était pas possible. Cela faisait 5 jours que nous étions ici et nous n'avions toujours rien trouvé. Pas la moindre petite trace de Lilith. Pourtant, une Sorcière en Sierra Leone, ça doit pas passer inaperçu !

Je me détachais du groupe, braquant dans une petite ruelle à droite. Les ports n'avaient rien donné et nous devions à présent vérifier la périphérie. Je continuai tout droit et sans trop savoir pourquoi, finit par me diriger à gauche. Un pressentiment qui se retrouva être bien plus quand mon dos heurta violemment un mur.

Sous la surprise je faillis crier. Mais il y avait dans l'air un parfum qui ne m'était pas inconnu et plus surprise encore par le fait de le reconnaître que d'être plaquée sans plus de ménagements contre un immeuble, le cri de stupeur qui aurait dû sortir s'était coincé au travers de ma gorge. Les deux mains de Lilith maintenaient mes épaules contre le mur et sa soudaine proximité me mit mal-à-l'aise comme jamais. J'avais inconsciemment fermé les yeux, ne sentant que son souffle sur mon visage. Je les rouvris bien vite en me rendant compte que tout aussi inconsciemment une lumière s'était allumée à travers mon esprit : premier contact physique depuis plus de 5 ans.

_' Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? C'est dangereux ! '_

Elle finit par se rendre compte à son tour de la situation et elle se détacha lentement, visiblement gênée – chose que je n'avais que très rarement vu dans ma vie. (Oui, je trouve aussi que des fois il faudrait que j'arrête de penser).

Je remarquai enfin que j'étais en train de reprendre tant bien que mal mon souffle. Ce qui incluait alors que je l'avais perdu. Je me mis une claque mentale comme je m'en étais rarement mis.

Elle leva ses yeux vers moi et je me sentis défaillir devant tant d'intensité, je ne m'étais jamais faite autant haïr que par ce regard.

_' Tu ne m'as pas trop laissé le choix '_


	13. Mauve Douce

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Douzième ;

Je ne comprenais rien. Comment pouvait-on passer avec une telle rapidité de la gêne à la haine ? Non, ce n'était même pas cette question que je devais me poser. Comment pouvait-on haïr autant quelqu'un ? Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais, de mon côté, littéralement foutu sa vie en l'air ! C'était de moi que la colère aurait dû partir, non ?

La surprise qui m'avait prise dans ses filets se dissipa quelque peu. Après tout, je l'avais cherché, l'avais voulut, pourquoi me sentir autant surprise de la voir face à moi ? Même si je devais bien avouer que ce qui me surprenait le plus, était bien le fait de l'avoir reconnut. J'avais trouvé le moyen de me faire peur toute seule, de mieux en mieux ! Par pitié : qu'elle ne soit pas en train d'essayer de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête.

Mes yeux s'étaient reposés sur elle et tout ne faisait que plus m'échapper encore. Elle affichait à présent le masque impassible qui la caractérisait tant, je n'eus pas le temps de ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir la bouche que des cris nous étaient parvenus. Alice arrivait avec Matt. Ils s'étaient arrêtés net, leur regard exerçant la navette entre l'Auror et moi.

_' Elle est là '_ Cria Matt, Kilian et Nathan arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard. Lilith avait secoué la tête comme si elle n'y croyait pas et de la même manière avait rapidement fermé les yeux. De toute évidence, elle était loin de passer un bon moment. Je regrettai un instant son regard noir qui permettait au moins de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, au lieu de ça, le masque impassible s'était définitivement ancré au travers de ses traits.

_' Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs Eyr- '_ Kilian s'arrêta brusquement. Nathan était dans un état pire encore, il s'avança lentement vers l'Auror comme si elle pouvait à tout moment disparaître. Elle avait ses yeux plantés dans les siens et même s'il était impossible de savoir ce qu'elle pensait, la tension qui régnait entre les deux était sans équivoque.

Tout le monde observait les retrouvailles qui avaient plus l'air d'un processus qu'autre chose. Ils n'étaient maintenant plus qu'à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre et je me demandai sérieusement ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que Lilith réagisse ainsi. Qu'est-ce que Nathan avait bien pu faire ou dire pour qu'il y ait une aussi grande rupture entre eux ?

Alors que je m'étais attendue à ce qu'il se confonde en excuse, il n'ouvrit même pas la bouche. Il se contenta de réaliser quelques signes avec ses mains. Mais visiblement ce n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

_' J'espère que c'est une blague '_ S'écria t-elle finalement

_' Je n'y suis pour rien '_

_' C'est sûr, tu n'avais pas le choix. Personne n'a jamais le choix dans ce putain de monde ! '_

_' Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que je dise non à Aaron, c'est ça ? Tu aurais été seule avec eux ! '_

_' Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ? '_

_' Il fait ce qu'il peut pour assurer. Ils avaient déjà tout prévu Lilith, que je participe ou non, ça revenait au même '_

Elle parut se calmer un moment avant que sa voix ne se fasse plus tranchante encore_ ' Ca __n'excuse en rien '_

_' Ce n'est pas à moi de m'excuser. D'accord, j'ai peut-être franchis une limite que je connaissais très bien. D'accord, j'avais tort. Je l'ai compris à présent. Tu l'as fait pour ton frère. Mais c'est ça, tu vois Lilith, c'est ça qui n'excuse en rien ton départ précipité, ta disparition. Je t'ai crû morte. Est-ce que tu as ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois essayer d'imaginer ce que j'ai pu ressentir ? '_

Il y eut un silence immensément long. J'osais à peine respirer de peur de briser cette espèce de bulle qui s'était formée autour des deux, comme si il n'y avait personne autour d'eux. Comme si ils étaient entièrement seuls.

_' Je me suis excusée mais ça n'avait pas d'importance à tes yeux '_

_' Est-ce que tu m'as laissé du temps ? Est-ce que tu as essayer de me donner le temps de prendre en compte le facteur « Lily est toujours vivante » ? Non. Pas plus que tu t'aies demandé comment j'allais ! '_

Elle ferma à nouveau ses yeux, tentait-elle de se calmer ? C'était étrange, elle avait toujours réussit à se calmer rapidement sans passer par une espèce de … Phase.

_' Comment vas-tu ? ' _Nathan en resta bouche-bée_ ' Je suis inquiet '_ Elle hocha lentement la tête et il reprit_ ' Et toi, comment vas-tu ? '_

_' Je suis désolée ' _Je ne pu m'empêcher d'être quelque peu émue, oubliant un instant qu'elle avait quasiment éteint la flamme que j'avais mis des années à allumer. Je m'étais toujours demandé ce qui les réunissait réellement : ils avaient une relation plus qu'étrange. Mais au fond, ils étaient touchants.

_' Tu m'as manqué '_ Qu'il avança _' Enfin, ton idiotie m'a manqué '_ Et elle rit.

Je jetai un œil aux autres, ils avaient l'air tout aussi absorbés que moi par le spectacle. Tout aussi surpris face à cet éclat de rire.

_' C'est surtout à ta fiancée que j'ai manqué, avoue ! ' _Je fis un véritable arrêt sur image. Nathan ? Fiancé ? Il n'avait même pas de bague.

_' Je dois te passer un message de sa part d'ailleurs '_ Elle étira un petit sourire _' Je regarde ' _

À nouveau, il fit quelque petits signes et gestes avec ses mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à la fin ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle éclatait à nouveau de rire ? Je me rapprochais lentement du reste du groupe, Kilian me chuchota doucement _' C'est le langage des signes '_

_' C'est-à-dire ? '_

_' C'est comme ça que les sourds-muets communiquent '_

Je le regardai, surprise _' Tu veux dire que ça signifie quelque chose ? Et depuis quand tu - '_

_' Tu te rappelle le petit Evan ? '_ J'hochai la tête, comment ne pas me rappeler de lui. C'était un gamin dont il s'était occupé pendant presque un an. Il avait finit par mourir – je ne vous dis pas l'état de Kilian durant cette période, il avait été pire qu'une larve !

_' Une fois, il s'était baladé à travers les étages de l'hôpital. Il a voulut parler avec une fille qu'il trouvait « gentille » mais elle était sourde. Le lendemain, je l'ai vu avec une pile pas possible de bouquins Moldus sur le lit que son frère lui avait expressément ramené : il essayait d'apprendre la langue des signes '_

_' Il était vraiment adorable ' _Il sourit doucement, acquiesçant avant que je ne comprenne ce que cela signifiait réellement _' Attends, ça veut dire que … La fiancée de Nathan … '_

_' Est sourde-muette, oui ' _Je me retournai vers les deux qui avaient l'air d'être partis dans un bon fou rire. J'avais du mal à y croire. Si je résumais la situation, ils ne s'étaient pas parlé pendant des mois entiers, apparemment même depuis qu'elle était revenue de son « escapade ». Ils avaient chacun quelque chose à se reprocher et Nathan, avant de dire qui que ce soit, lui avait déjà parler en langage des signes. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que c'était quelque chose de significatif dans leur relation ?

Et puis Nathan était fiancé. D'accord, nous n'étions pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais depuis qu'il était venu chez moi en pleurs, nous parlions tout de même assez aisément. Et jamais il n'avait mentionner sa fiancée. Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas de bague ? Incompréhension, bonjour.

_' Il faut que tu rentres Lily '_ Les rires se stoppèrent immédiatement _' Je ne rentrerai pas Nath' '_

_' Lilith ! '_ Ses yeux se tournèrent brusquement vers moi, et je me crispai doucement. Moi-même surprise d'avoir pris ainsi la parole.

_' S'il te plaît ' _Peu importe, au fond, ce qu'elle avait fait même si je sentais toujours la présence de la colère. Ce qui était important c'était ce qu'elle allait faire. Et il fallait absolument qu'elle revienne.

_' Je n'irai pas à Londres '_

Je déglutis doucement devant son ton totalement sec. N'avait-elle pas été en train de rire il y a de ça deux minutes ? Nathan se retourna vers moi, je su immédiatement que je me débattais inutilement. Mais c'était plus fort que moi : Kilian ne pouvait pas avoir raison. Non. Si je la suppliais, elle plierait. Elle n'allait pas m'enfoncer plus encore, elle n'allait pas me briser plus encore. Elle ne le pouvait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

_' Je t'en supplie '_ Alice se retourna elle aussi vers moi, visiblement surprise mais je continuai_ ' Tout le monde prends des risques bien trop énormes pour toi '_

_' Tu n'es pas tout le monde '_ J'essayai de faire taire au maximum la colère qui avait repris de plus belle. J'avais l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus que ça qui coulait dans mes veines. De la colère. Il ne fallait surtout pas s'énerver, engager les hostilités ne serait pas le meilleur moyen de la convaincre.

... Putain mais Kilian avait raison !

_' Je ferai tout ce que tu veux ' _J'essayai de prendre sur moi et priai pour qu'aucune trace de mon combat intérieur ne puisse se lire entre mes mots.

_' Retrouve Ethan et je reviendrai à Londres '_

J'avais du mal à y croire. Croire à son refus. Croire à ce que cela impliquait. Croire à ce que je ressentais là, maintenant, tout de suite. Ce n'était même plus de la déception, ce n'était même pas du dépit. C'était un ressentiment, fort et puissant. Et pourtant, à nouveau, je pliais non sans me faire faute d'avoir une voix aussi tranchante que la sienne _' Très bien '_

Elle sembla surprise, ne s'attendait-elle pas à ça ? Pourtant, c'était elle qui venait de tendre la baguette !

_' On a pas le choix, de toute manière '_ Appuya Alice, à mon plus grand étonnement, même si sa voix avait été extrêmement dure. Elle s'en tenait réellement à ce qu'elle m'avait dit : en temps normal, elle aurait déjà sauté au cou de l'Auror pour l'insulter et lui aboyer je ne sais combien de menaces.

_' Encore une histoire de choix, n'est-ce pas ? ' _Souffla Kilian, je me retournai doucement vers lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à celui-la ?

_' C'est long. Démoralisant. Ennuyeux '_ Fit Lilith

_' Nous n'avons pas le droit de rentrer sans toi. Et maintenant qu'on t'a retrouvée, je ne te laisserai pas seule '_ Enchérit Nathan

_' Puis de toute façon, je suis plein d'humour moi ! '_ Sourit Matt

_' C'est dangereux '_

_' Depuis quand tu t'inquiète pour la vie des autres ? '_ Ils s'étaient tous retournés vers moi, je me maudis. C'était sorti sans que je n'en ai le contrôle, mais en même temps j'avais pas tout à fait tort non plus.

_' Tu as raison '_ Qu'elle fit, me laissant totalement abasourdie avant que je ne prenne une claque monumentale _' Allons nous jeter dans la gueule du Dragon tous ensemble, j'en ai tellement rêver ! '_

* * *

Je voyais bien qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise. Les seules personnes à qui elle parlait réellement étaient Nathan et Matt. Je n'avais le droit qu'à certain regards dont je me serai bien passée, soit dit en passant, Alice restait silencieuse la plupart du temps et Kilian n'avait le droit à aucun contact quel qu'il soit. À s'en demander même si elle avait déjà posé une fois les yeux sur lui.

Elle nous avait embarqué dans des petites ruelles, dans la périphérie de la capitale. Elle avait rapidement expliquer qu'afin de trouver les Crachvies, elle s'était lancée dans une espèce de politique d'insertion : elle vivait à la Sierra-Leonaise. D'après elle, qui avait déjà fait le tour de la ville une fois, il était important de vivre comme eux, sinon : comment repérer, voir et interpréter ce qui était inhabituel ? J'avais bien dû lui accorder le fait que sur ce coup-là, elle avait tout à fait raison.

Elle vivait donc dans une espèce de bâtisse qui avait été abandonnée et qu'elle avait rapidement dépoussiérée, nettoyée, et aménagée quelque peu – le confort, toujours selon elle, n'était pas spécialement conventionnel ici.

Le bâtiment en question était simple, il tenait sur deux petits étages bien qu'après une petite visite le deuxième ne contenait que deux pièces. Elle n'avait rien fait pour l'étage qui nécessitait tout de même deux trois coups de baguette.

Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait un petit coin cuisine qui était, évidemment, ouvert sur une pièce centrale. Deux autres pièces y étaient adjacentes. Il n'y avait presque aucun meuble, si ce n'était : table, chaises, un espèce de canapé, deux placards de rangement pour le coin cuisine et les lits dans les différentes chambres.

Tout de même, elle avait dû se sentir bien seule ...

Nous redescendions les escaliers, atterrissant dans le genre de salon quand je remarquai que je n'en pouvais strictement plus. Son parfum était partout, ou alors peut-être était-ce moi qui le sentait dans tous les coins ? C'était plus qu'idiot à dire mais ça sentait comme … L'orchidée. Frais, purificateur et quelque peu fruité. Par Merlin, je perdais la tête ouais !

_' On va aller chercher nos affaires ' _Fit doucement Kilian, me réveillant presque_ ' Tu veux venir ? '_

_' Euh … Je vais plutôt prendre un peu l'air '_

_' Journée intense en émotions ' _Sourit-il. J'acquiesçai et il disparut avec Alice.

Une fois dehors je m'adossais contre le mur de la bâtisse. Les événements se répétaient en boucle dans mon esprit. Tout s'enchaînait si rapidement, une décision après l'autre, un fait après l'autre, même une révélation après l'autre ! C'était tout à fait normal que je ne m'en sente que déboussolée … N'est-ce pas ?

Je soufflai. Si l'on continuait comme cela, je n'étais pas sûre de tenir. Non, en fait, je ne tiendrai pas. Sérieusement : je ne supportais déjà pas de la croiser au Ministère, qu'est-ce que ça va donner en vivant quasiment avec elle ? Je pourrais presque me sentir gênée d'anticipation. Parce que ça allait être cela, oui. La gêne, le mal-être, l'impression constante de nudité. Pour le moment, j'étais plutôt énervée, mais ça allait passer et ces trois petites horribles choses allaient prendre leur marques et s'enraciner définitivement.

Par Merlin, heureusement que Kilian était là.

_' Hey ' _Matt s'adossa à côté de moi _' Elle a fait du bon boulot, tu ne trouves pas ? '_ Je ne répondis pas. Il me regarda un instant et se rendant visiblement compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, souffla _' Ca t'embête que je parle avec elle ? '_

_' Je n'en sais rien '_ J'avais répondu sincèrement et il l'avait senti. Je rajoutai tout de même un petit _' Désolée '_ auquel il hocha lentement la tête.

_' C'est juste que je ne comprends pas '_ Fis-je finalement, ne tenant pas plus longtemps_ ' Je croyais qu'on avait vécu quelque chose ensemble et tout ce qu'elle en fait c'est … De la haine ? Je veux dire, ça valait plus que ça, nan ? '_

_' Tu devrais en parler avec elle '_

_' Bien sûr. Pour qu'elle me prouve encore une fois à quel point elle me hait ? J'aime tellement ça, me faire haïr ! '_

_' Eyrin … '_

_' Désolée, je suis fatiguée. Cette journée tend en longueur '_

_

* * *

_

J'émergeais lentement, avant de me prendre une claque monumentale et de presque sursauter. Note à moi même : ne plus jamais dormir l'après-midi. Se réveiller en pleine soirée, ce n'était pas surprenant mais carrément effrayant. Je mis un certain temps à reprendre mes esprits, j'étais totalement déboussolée.

Un détail m'attacha cependant à la réalité : à ce que je me souvienne, je m'étais couchée habillée, pensant que je ne dormirais que quelques petites minutes. Je vérifiais mes soupçons d'un coup d'oeil : sous-vêtements et vieux tee-shirt. Je souris comme une attardée dans le vent. Un jour, Kilian me tuera à être aussi attentionné !

J'attrapai un sweat qui traînait non loin, l'enfila rapidement et descendit rejoindre les autres. Ils étaient tous regroupés dans la pièce centrale, attroupés autour du feu. Ce qui eut l'effet de me mettre une seconde claque. Un feu gisait en plein milieu d'une pièce ?

_' Hey '_ Finis-je par souffler doucement alors que j'arrivai vers Kilian. Il étira un grand sourire que j'imaginais déjà moqueur, mais, la tête encore un peu embrumée, je m'assis sans m'en faire cure.

_' Bien dormit ? '_

_' Mhm … Mal à la tête '_ Râlais-je en posant ma tête contre l'épaule de Kilian qui m'attira plus encore contre lui. Les autres explosèrent de rire. Je voulut tourner les yeux vers le feu, pour enfin tenter de comprendre pourquoi il était là celui-la, quand mon cœur fit un bond considérable.

J'eus des frissons devant le regard de Lilith et Kilian s'était enquit de me demander si j'avais froid – n'oubliant pas de mentionner que j'étais bien la seule personne capable d'avoir des frissons en face d'un feu. Je souris doucement mais n'arrivais plus à formuler quoique ce soit.

J'étais peut-être paranoïaque, mais avant que son regard ne devienne noir, j'étais persuadée d'y avoir lu … De la tristesse. Par Merlin, j'avais des hallucinations. Ca t'apprendra à dormir en journée, tiens.

_' Tu veux manger quelque chose ? '_ Me demanda Matt

_' Carrément ! '_ Nouveaux éclats de rire, nouveaux frissons quand je m'aperçus que Lilith ne faisait pas que de ne pas rire, elle avait l'air complètement extérieur à la scène.

_' Du poisson ou du poisson ? ' _Sourit Matt

_' Choix difficile. Je vais prendre du poisson, quoique non, peut-être plutôt du poisson. Ah et puis merde, donne-moi du poisson ! ' _

Il me fit un clin d'oeil et disparu quelques secondes. J'essayai de concentrer mon regard sur les flammes, Kilian et Alice avait apparemment une discussion passionnante, mais je sentais le poids de celui de Lilith. Cette fois-ci, j'en étais sûre, ce n'était pas une hallucination.

Nouveaux frissons. Plus puissants encore. Décidément, ne plus jamais dormir l'après-midi. Je n'osais pas lever les yeux, je n'osais pas prendre le risque de croiser les siens. De une, je ne le supporterai pas, de deux, il n'était strictement pas question de la laisser voir « en moi ».

_' Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas enfiler quelque chose ? '_

_' Papa, je te l'ai déjà dis combien de fois : je suis une grande fille maintenant '_ À croire que, moi aussi, j'avais un sens de l'humour assez poussé : les rires étaient repartis à l'unisson.

Matt revînt avec un grand sourire et me tendit tranquillement une assiette _' Merci '_ Il hocha la tête.

_' C'est vachement bon '_

_' C'est Lilith qui l'a fait '_ Arrêt sur image. Elle souffla doucement _' Je vais me coucher ' _Matt me lança un regard étrange et je baissai les yeux sur l'assiette. Je n'avais pourtant rien dit de mal, n'est-ce pas ? C'était pas plutôt un compliment, qui plus est ?

Ca y était. Je commençais déjà à me sentir plus que gênée. Par pitié, Merlin, soit aimable et dit moi qu'Ethan est caché derrière le canapé !


	14. Gingembre

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Treizième ;

Je m'étais réveillée bien tôt. Réveiller Kilian n'étant pas dans mes projets, je m'étais échapper vers la cuisine, regardant distraitement le soleil se lever. Mon esprit était à des kilomètres d'ici quand une porte s'ouvrit. Je m'étais attendue à en voir ressortir Lilith, c'était par celle-ci qu'elle avait disparue hier soir, mais ce fut Nathan qui s'avança vers moi. L'air tout aussi surpris que moi de trouver quelqu'un levé à cette heure-ci.

_' Bonjour ' _J'hochais la tête et il alla attraper un verre, marquant un temps d'arrêt devant le verre transparent _' Tout de même, tu te rends compte que certains dans ce pays n'en ont même pas ? '_

Je me retournai, ne sachant pas si je devais en rire ou m'inquiéter. Il n'eut pas l'air d'attendre de réponse et se servit tranquillement de l'eau.

_' Et tu te rends compte que certains n'ont pas d'eau potable ? '_ Demandais-je doucement. Il sourit et vînt se laisser tombé sur une chaise.

_' Insomnie ? ' _Qu'il fit en se tournant brusquement vers moi.

_' Même pas. J'ai encore trouver le moyen de dormir, je me suis réveillée il y a une demie-heure. Et toi ? '_ Repris-je en lui montrant d'un signe de tête la chambre dans laquelle, à la base, était censée se trouver Lilith.

_' Rattraper le temps perdu '_ J'acquiesçais, mais n'y tenant plus, je finis par balancer d'une traite sans lui laisser le temps de respirer _' Alors comme ça tu es fiancé ? '_

Il parut extrêmement surpris. Il aurait pourtant dû se douter que quelqu'un lui poserait la question, non ? _' Lily ne t'a jamais raconté pourquoi nous avons d'un seul coup arrêter de nous mépriser mutuellement ? '_

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire _' Non et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayer '_ La surprise eut l'air de s'amplifier à nouveau et je commençais sérieusement à trouver cela plus qu'étrange. D'autant plus que son silence était quasiment impeccable.

_' Tu vas t'arrêter comme ça ? '_ Demandais-je, intriguée, avant de percuter contre le réel problème _' Ah oui. Je vois. Lilith me hait. Tu es son meilleur ami. Tu prends parti '_ Je soufflai doucement_ ' Au moins tu m'adresses la parole, c'est agréable de ne pas couler sous un flot de regard haineux ' _

À mon plus grand étonnement, il se mit à rire doucement. Puis délaissant le verre vide avec lequel il jouait depuis deux minutes, il commença _' Maya. Elle est plus jeune que moi de deux ans. Je l'avais rencontrer pendant les dernières vacances avant la fin de notre sixième année. C'est le genre de fille, tu sais … Une vraie boule d'énergie. Elle me tapait sur le système comme pas possible, mais par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait le don de me faire oublier jusqu'à mon prénom. Elle te cherchera toujours, sera toujours en train de sourire, ne manquera pas la plus petite occasion de croquer la vie à pleine dent. Bref, j'étais raide dingue d'elle et elle n'était pas insensible à mon charme – qui le serait, de toute façon ? ' _Qu'il rajouta avec un sourire, me faisant doucement rire _' Elle habitait à Dublin, chez ses parents, mais elle suivait les cours à Beauxbâtons et avant que tu ne te demande pourquoi, c'était juste que ses parents préféraient le programme de l'école __française à celle de Poudlard. On a commencé à se voir, puis nous avions dû retourner en cours. On s'envoyait régulièrement des hiboux, j'étais pressé à un point inimaginable de rentrer. Elle me manquait terriblement mais quand les examens se sont finis et que j'avais débarquer avec précipitation chez elle, elle n'était nul part. Ses parents m'ont alors appris que « Maya a eut un accident. Elle ne souhaite voir personne ni même toi Nathan ». Je ne comprenais pas. J'étais totalement déboussolé et, évidemment, je me suis rendu à Sainte Mangouste '_

_' Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? ' _Demandai-je, complètement captivée _' Je suis entré dans la chambre, elle avait fait un mouvement de recul impressionnant mais il fallait que je la prenne dans mes bras. Je m'approchais donc et m'aperçus qu'elle n'avait rien. Du moins en apparence. Alors j'ai parlé, je lui ai dis tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, inquiet comme pas possible, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle refusait de me voir alors qu'elle n'avait rien. Mais elle ne répondait pas, elle avait juste commencé à pleurer. Encore et encore. Sa mère a débarqué, a regardé un instant sa fille qui lui a fait un signe négatif de la tête, et sa mère m'avait brusquement tiré à l'extérieur. C'était alors que mes larmes coulaient aussi qu'elle s'était excusée « Maya a les tympans qui ont explosés. Un bruit beaucoup trop aiguë l'a rendue sourde » '_

_' Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait … Comme ça '_

_' Moi non plus. Et j'en étais encore plus fou. J'en avais rien à faire qu'elle soit sourde, ça ne changeait strictement rien. Elle aurait pu être muette, aveugle, ou handicapée, tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'elle soit à mes côtés. Je n'avais plus l'autorisation d'aller la voir, et pourtant, j'ai essayé par tout les moyens. Mais ses parents étaient catégoriques : si Maya ne le voulait pas, je ne le pouvais pas. Alors j'ai essayé de me renseigner, décidé à ne pas abandonner. C'est là que Lilith est arrivée. Elle a toujours lu facilement en moi, cette fois-ci ce ne fut pas une exception. C'était un espèce de dîner comme d'habitude, long et ennuyant. Faux et hypocrite. Elle s'est assise devant moi, et sans dire un seul mot, elle avait exécuter la langue des signes. « Je te comprends ». Je ne savais pas ce que ça signifiait au début et elle m'avoua que c'était la seule chose qu'elle était capable de dire, elle l'avait appris par un Américain lors d'un dîner tout aussi peu intéressant. L'idée d'apprendre cette langue n'avait pas fait qu'effleurer mon esprit, elle l'avait percuter de plein fouet, mais c'est quelque chose d'extrêmement dur et long. Au fur et à mesure que j'enchaînais les efforts, j'apprenais non seulement à comprendre et exécuter des signes, mais j'apprenais aussi à respecter l'autre. À être réceptif, attentionné. Il fallait savoir écouter, savoir être ouvert. Partager. Avoir conscience de l'autre. Ca m'a totalement changé '_

Je le regardai un instant, il souriait doucement. Je trouvais cela énormément triste, évidemment, mais il n'empêche que c'en était tout aussi beau. Emouvant. Je n'osais même pas imaginer à quel point cela avait dû être dur, intenable. Rien que penser au fait que cela pouvait nous tomber dessus à n'importe quel moment ! Je ne pu m'empêcher de me demander si la réaction de Kilian, dans une telle situation, aurait été la même que celle de Maya. Me laisserait-il le soutenir ?

_' Et Maya, tu as réussis à la revoir ? '_

Il hocha la tête _' Grâce à Lilith. Elle s'était pliée en quatre pour occuper ses parents, m'avait planter un balais dans les mains et elle m'avait carrément ordonné de passer par la fenêtre de sa chambre dès qu'il ferait assez nuit pour lui « montrer » que je l'aimais '_

_' Et ? Tu l'as fait ? '_

_' Bien sûr, à ce moment-là, même Harper n'aurait pas réussit à me démotiver ! '_

_' … Et ? '_

_' Elle a pleuré, m'a littéralement jeté et j'ai dû revenir à Poudlard ' _Je me redressai violemment _' Comment ça ? '_

_' Je ne l'ai revu que trois ans après. Évidemment, quand j'ai revu son sourire et sa joie de vivre j'ai péter un véritable plomb. Je m'étais jeté devant elle et avait commencé à gueuler tout en signant. Je ne comprenais pas, j'avais fait tellement d'efforts, j'avais tellement pris sur moi, elle n'en avait juste eut rien à foutre. Et la voilà maintenant avec ce putain de sourire à la con ? Elle m'avait regardé avec un petit sourire, et avait rétorqué malicieusement « Tu vois, maintenant tu me considère comme une personne normale, non plus comme une sourde ». Je lui ai dis qu'évidemment que oui, qu'elle était la personne qui avait complètement briser mon cœur et j'avais ajouté que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était sourde qu'elle pouvait se permettre de jouer comme ça. Et puis j'ai enfin compris ce que ses paroles signifiaient, elle avait enfoncer le clou « Il n'y a plus cette tristesse, cette compassion tellement irréaliste dans ton regard ! Il n'y a plus cette pitié qui accompagne chacun de tes gestes » '_ Il y eut un petit silence pendant lequel il avait repris le verre vide en main, le faisant lentement glisser sur la table avec un petit sourire aux lèvres _' Quand j'eus finit de tout déballer, elle m'avait invité à sortir le soir même. Même si j'étais, à ce moment là, avec quelqu'un d'autre, je n'avais pas hésité '_

Je souris doucement _' Vous vous êtes fiancés ? '_

_' Oui, un an après '_

_' Mais, et la bague ? '_ Il éclata de rire mais se reprit rapidement pour ne pas réveiller les autres _' « Si tu vas te jeter dans les bras de la mort, tu me donne ça. Parce que tu vois, ça, c'est toute ta vie – et ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu y tiens, tu ne mourra pas sans. Alors, Nath', va falloir la rechercher. C'est moi qui la garde : tu reviendra la chercher, tu ne mourra pas » '_

Je restai abasourdie _' Wow. C'est … '_

_' Maya '_ Rit-il. J'hochai lentement la tête, ayant du mal à réellement intégrer les informations. Je m'étais longuement demandé pourquoi, à l'époque, Lilith me disait si peu de choses sur Nathan. Mais maintenant cela paraissait assez limpide. Leur relation est sûrement plus qu'axée sur le respect. Elle ne parlait pas du fin fond de son meilleur ami comme il ne parlait pas de ses secrets à elle. Je supposais que Maya n'était pas non plus au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe ou s'est déjà passé dans la vie de l'Auror.

Je trouvais cela plutôt impressionnant en fait.

_' Et toi ? '_ Fit-il soudainement, me tirant brusquement de mes pensées _' Comment est-ce que tu en es arrivée là ? À une époque, si je me souviens bien, tu étais plutôt dans une phase je-fais-tout-ce-que-je-peux-pour-lui-pourrir-la-vie '_

J'éclatai doucement de rire _' Donnant-donnant, n'est-ce pas ? '_ Il me répondit par un grand sourire exagéré auquel je souris à mon tour.

_' On fêtait nos ASPICS. Enfin, fêter est un grand mot. J'étais totalement … Enfin bref, l'état post-Lilith tu vois '_ Il hocha la tête et je continuai _' Tout le monde était toujours là à __faire attention de ne pas dire son nom ou de ne pas parler de tel ou tel sujet. Mais ce soir-là, Kilian est arrivé et fidèle à lui-même, il m'a envoyé des pics. J'ai répondu tout aussi violemment que j'en avais toujours eut l'habitude, reprenant un énième verre d'alcool. Alice est arrivée comme une furie pour me le retirer des mains et il a éclaté de rire. Une fois qu'elle était repartie, il m'a tendu le sien « Tu es totalement pathétique ce soir, ce serait dommage que tu ne le reste pas plus longtemps », je l'ai attrapé, l'ai bu cul-sec et j'ai répliqué : « Moi, au moins, je ne le serai plus demain, ça sera passé ! ». C'était comme ça tout le long de la soirée et on s'était tellement acharnés l'un sur l'autre que j'en avais oublié un court instant Lilith '_

_' C'est là que vous avez commencé à - '_

_' Non, pas du tout. J'avais juste envie de prendre sa tête et de l'éclater contre un mur ! J'avais pensé à ça toute la soirée. Après ça, nous ne sommes plus réellement vus. On se croisait des fois ici et là, et c'était toujours sujet à de violentes remarques – pour changer de notre relation au collège. Mais un jour, alors que j'hésitais encore sur mon orientation, j'étais allée jeter un coup d'oeil à Sainte Mangouste. Il y était lui aussi. Il m'a regardé et à la fin de la journée a éclaté de rire « Toi ? Guérisseuse ? Laisse-moi rire ! Tu ne pourra même pas mettre ton nez partout, Jònsson ! ». Après dix minutes d'échange intense il est devenu brusquement sérieux « Tu crois pas que ton caractère insupportable serait plus utile à la Justice Magique ? » '_

J'inspirai doucement, un sourire aux lèvres _' J'y suis finalement allée et avait dû m'avouer à contre-coeur qu'il avait eut raison. Je devais être à deux ou trois mois de formation quand il est venu au DJM, il s'est arrêté devant moi avec un grand sourire « J'aime constater que j'ai toujours raison ». Évidemment, j'avais répliqué :« C'est marrant, pendant un court instant j'ai crû que la JM me satisfaisait, mais depuis que t'es dans les parages, je me rends compte que c'est vraiment insupportable ». Il avait éclaté de rire et c'est ce moment là que Lilith avait choisit pour traverser le couloir. Comme d'habitude - je la voyais beaucoup à cette époque puisque j'étais en formation - je m'étais raidis et Kilian s'en était aperçu. Il m'avait sorti, le plus sérieusement du monde, que je devrais passer à autre chose et tout le blabla qui allait avec. Rouge de colère, je lui avais dit de un, de se mêler de ce qui le regardait, et de deux, que j'étais déjà passée à autre chose. Il avait rit à nouveau et s'était approché de moi « Ton problème Jònsson c'est que tu ne laisse jamais l'insouciance t'atteindre ». Je lui ai répondu qu'on était pas tous des gamins et que certains avaient, tout de même, le sens des réalités. Mais il n'avait pas enchaîner sur des pics. Il m'avait tendu sa main « Tu en as envie, ne le nie pas » qu'il avait sourit, je l'avais regarder dubitative, hésitant tout de même. Il avait soufflé et ajouté un « Je ne te demande pas en mariage. Contrairement à toi, je sais passer à autre chose. Je ne te demande rien en échange, la tête que tu aura quand tu te rendra compte que j'avais raison est la seule chose qui puisse m'intéresser chez toi ! » '_

Nathan avait lentement baissé les yeux, je ne savais pas comment je devais l'interpréter et continuais donc_ ' J'ai bien dû avouer qu'il avait eut raison. J'oubliais tellement. J'oubliais tout. Ca a duré de longs mois. Petit à petit je me rendais compte qu'il ne s'agissait même plus d'oublier Lilith mais que c'était devenu quelque chose à quoi je tenais particulièrement, quelque chose qui me manquait régulièrement quand il n'était pas là. C'était plutôt étrange, en fait. Je le détestais, c'était réciproque. Et pourtant, c'était lui, qui, en quelque sorte, me rendait heureuse. Un jour Alice est venue me dire qu'il était plus que temps d'ouvrir les yeux : soit c'était vraiment malsain comme relation, soit j'étais vraiment aveugle. Et là, ça a été une véritable catastrophe. Je ne pouvais pas être amoureuse de Kilian. Moi, Eyrin Jònsson. C'était impossible ! Pendant des semaines, ça avait été tout bonnement désastreux. Entre les prises de becs, le fait que je n'assumais __aucunement ce que je pouvais ressentir, sa fierté à la con ... Je peux te dire qu'on est passé à côté d'une bonne douzaine de tentatives de meurtres ! '_ Riais-je _' Mais je lui ai tout de même dit. Une fois. Nouvelle catastrophe. Il n'y croyait pas et avait répliqué qu'être tomber amoureux une fois de moi était suffisant et qu'il n'était pas question que cela se reproduise. La baffe était partie sans même que je m'en aperçoive et j'ai commencé à déballer. Tout y était passé, tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. C'est un peu près au moment où j'en étais au tu-crois-peut-être-que-ça-me-fait-plaisir-d-avoir-des-sentiments-pour-un-attardé-comme-toi-? qu'il m'avait coupé en m'embrassant '_

_' Décidément, c'est vraiment dur d'avoir des relations normales ' _Que Nathan sourit doucement

_' Faut croire '_ Riais-je alors qu'un bruit se fit entendre. Les gens commençaient enfin à se réveiller, ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Je retirai mentalement : Lilith arrivait, passant une main tranquille dans ses cheveux. Elle aurait pu restée dans sa chambre, ça m'aurait évité de me sentir à nouveau totalement à découvert.

_' Tu aurais pu me réveiller '_ Fit-elle en venant embrasser la joue de Nathan

_' Pour une fois que tu avais un sommeil lourd ! '_

_' Pas faux ' _Rit-elle avant de lever les yeux vers moi. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je découvrais un regard où toute trace de haine avait disparue !_ ' Tu pouvais manger un truc : dans le deuxième placard, premier tiroir '_

J'acquiesçai lentement, n'y croyant tout simplement pas. Il allait me falloir une liste pour suivre tout ses états d'âme, sérieusement. Comment pouvait-elle agir comme cela avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Avec toute cette haine qu'elle n'avait fait que de montrer encore et encore ? Je ne bougeais pas d'un seul centimètre et elle leva un sourcil _' C'est plus agréable de manger tous ensemble ' _Justifiais-je finalement, en essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre mes esprits.

_' Si tu le dis ' _Elle se retourna vers Nathan alors qu'Alice arrivait à son tour. Je vis sur ses traits la même surprise dont j'avais fait montre auparavant. Apercevoir deux yeux bien vert vif et non deux yeux sombres, c'était plus qu'étonnant.

_' Bonjouuuuuur ' _Elle atterrit rapidement à côté de moi _' Peut-être que c'est vrai, finalement. La nuit porte conseille ! ' _Qu'elle fit en jetant un œil à l'Auror qui discutait tranquillement avec Nathan.

_' Alice. C'est juste de l'indifférence '_ Soufflai-je alors que même le « bonjour » de Kilian avait été répété par Lilith.

* * *

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je préférais. Ses regards noirs ou l'absence totale de regards. La haine ou l'indifférence? C'était plus que sans intérêt de se poser cette question, c'est vrai. Après tout, peu importait la posture qu'elle adoptait, la seule chose qui changeait était ses regards. Sinon, dans les deux cas, elle ne m'adressait pas la parole si ce n'était pas nécessaire ou si elle n'était pas obligée. Bon, au moins, elle parlait presque avec Kilian – il avait mis du temps à se remettre du coup du « bonjour » d'ailleurs -, et ne méprisait plus Alice.

Mais tout de même. J'avais juste l'impression de ne plus vraiment exister, d'être complètement invisible. Donc c'était juste ça ? Juste comme ça ? D'abord elle faisait de notre passé – si je pouvais encore employé le mot « notre » - un résidus d'haine, et maintenant elle n'en fait plus rien du tout ? Ca n'a pas compter ? Ce n'était rien ? Ca n'a rien signifié ? Elle ne faisait pas que de réduire à néant notre nous passé, non, elle réduisant à néant une partie de moi. C'était comme si elle niait cette partie. Parce que pour moi ça signifiait quelque chose, pour moi c'était quelque chose, pour moi ça comptait.

Et elle … Elle ne faisait que de tout renier.

_' Eyrin ? T'es avec nous ? '_ Une main s'agita devant moi et je me redressai brusquement. Ne me dîtes pas, par Merlin, que je venais de me taper un fixe sur les mains de l'Auror ?

_' Euh, ouais, désolée ' _Kilian me jeta un regard interrogateur mais déjà Lilith enchaîna

_' Je suis donc passée par là et là. Il n'y a strictement rien. J'ai déjà fais toute cette province aussi, j'étais en train de ratisser celle-ci du sud au nord avant que vous ne veniez. On peut se diviser en deux équipes et faire exactement comme vous l'aviez fait pour vérifier les ports : une s'occupe du nord, l'autre du sud. On encercle. La liaison entre les deux sera difficile pour des Moldus, si jamais une des deux équipes est repérée, ça ne mettra pas en péril l'autre - pendant quelques jours, du moins '_

_' Comment tu as fait ? Tu as tout vérifier ? '_

_' Oui, les villages sont les plus durs. Les gens ne te font pas confiance. Mais j'ai vécu plusieurs semaines dans l'un d'eux, je m'occuperai des villages – en groupe, ça paraîtra bien trop bizarre '_

_' On s'était dit que les villages n'étaient pas nécessaires ' _Fit Alice

_' Eux-même ils ne le sont pas. Il n'y a strictement aucune discrétion. Mais on peut toujours glaner des informations. Et on peut, parfois, apercevoir des bâtisses isolées dans la campagne. Quoiqu'il en soit : j'ai déjà découpé des zones, techniquement il est possible d'en rejoindre les extrémités en vingt minutes de marche. Il faut passer 3 à 4 jours en non-stop dans chaque zone. Le plus souvent les allers/retours se font régulièrement, mais ne sont pas journaliers '_

_' On fait comment alors ? '_

_' Trois au nord. Trois au sud. Une seule personne par zone, on aura donc 6 zones de couvertes par période. Ce qui serait bien, aussi, c'est de schématiser les différentes zones. Il est toujours bon de voir quelles sont les points positifs ou négatifs de chaque zone, on pourra en définir certaines probabilités. C'est important si jamais des informations aléatoires viennent s'ajouter – des choses floues comme « des hommes étranges se retrouvent dans telle et telle ville ». Ils ne se retrouveront pas à découvert : avec les différents schémas et informations des différentes zones, on pourra effectuer un balayage ' _

J'avais du mal à me concentrer réellement sur la carte. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, c'était une certitude. Et ça la rendait carrément impressionnante.


	15. Belladone

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Quatorzième ;

C'est incroyable comme, des fois, vous auriez tout donner pour ne pas être au courant de certaines choses. D'accord, ce n'était pas vraiment mon genre. J'étais plutôt du style à vouloir à tout prix la vérité, à la traquer – même – dans ses moindres formes, mais je devais avouer que sur ce coup-là, j'en avais des frissons.

Durant la matinée, Lilith, avec son indifférence habituelle qui ne m'agaçait pas le moins du monde, nous avait gentiment exposé ce qu'elle savait des Crachvies. Elle avait décortiquer petit à petit ses connaissances, les appuyant ici et là de faits réels, de preuves, et glissant de temps en temps des hypothèses bien fondées et soutenues par un caractère tout à fait probable. Et ses propos restaient gravés en moi. Un échos constant. Infini. Qui ne s'atténuait en rien, pire, il devenait de plus en plus récurrent.

Comment pouvait-on à ce point haïr ? Comment pouvait-on être à ce point émerveillé par la terreur ? Comment des gens pouvaient-ils éprouver du plaisir à s'en prendre ainsi au monde entier ? Je savais très bien, nous le savions tous, que le monde en question n'était pour eux qu'un terrain de jeu. Mais d'entendre et de comprendre à quel point ce jeu était évolué, construit, j'irai même jusqu'à dire cimenté, c'était carrément terrifiant. Et se dire que là, tout de suite, nous étions en train de chercher et de poursuivre ces joueurs faisait froid dans le dos.

Nous courrions après la haine. Nous courrions après des monstres. Nous courrions après tout ce dont nous voulions, dans l'idéal, nous éloigner. Même s'il était vrai que nous y avions déjà sombrer d'une certaine manière : nous courrions après ceux qui avaient tué Tala, après ceux qui avaient assassiné Potter, après ceux qui empoisonnaient la population mondiale dans son entièreté.

D'ailleurs, il allait falloir que je parle à Matt. Il m'inquiétait déjà, évidemment, depuis le début de cet été. Mais penser à tout cela m'avait amené à penser à autre chose : et s'il voulait tout simplement se venger ? Prendre sa revanche. Leur faire payer ? Et puis surtout, plus important encore, devrions-nous, alors, le laisser faire ? Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il lui fallait pour passer définitivement à autre chose – c'était bien l'un des seuls traits de caractères pour lequel nous n'étions pas semblables, il n'arrivait pas le moins du monde à oublier Tala et ce malgré le temps qui avait déjà fait son chemin.

Je soufflai, reprenant tranquillement le tracé schématique de la « zone » dont j'étais censée m'occuper, assise sur un toit, me maudissant d'avoir égaré mes lunettes de soleil – j'allais finir par devenir aveugle. Mais l'échos revînt une fois de plus et Lilith était une fois de plus présente dans chacune de mes pensées, comme si sa présence physique n'était pas déjà suffisante.

Je me doutais du fait qu'elle avait tu certains passages – comme sa « marche » dans la campagne Sierra-Léonaise ou son « séjour » dans l'un des villages du pays – mais même en ne connaissant pas tout – et plus que sûrement en ignorant le pire -, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que, tout de même, la vie s'acharnait sur elle. J'étais étonnée de voir la façon qu'elle avait de prendre les choses, ces « aléas » de la vie qui ressemblaient plus à des coups de baguette en traître qu'à de réelles coïncidences. Même s'il ne s'agissait probablement que d'une apparence, elle paraissait complètement extérieure. Comme si le combat qu'était devenu sa vie ne la concernait en aucun cas. Elle avait gardé cette chose. Ce respect naturel qu'elle dégageait, qu'elle imposait à l'autre tout en s'en désintéressant totalement.

Et, comme je l'avais pensé, ça ne me réussissait pas. Si au début faire avec ses états d'âmes qui variaient d'un extrême à l'autre avait été dur, ce n'était en rien comparable à l'horrible torture qu'étaient devenus les jours qui se succédaient. Je m'en étais évidemment douté : moi qui n'étais déjà pas à l'aise quand elle passait dans un couloir, je ne le serai aucunement dans une telle situation. Mais c'était encore pire que ce que j'avais bien pu penser.

Le parfum avait laissé place à l'image. L'image avait laissé place à la voix. La voix avait laissé place aux souvenirs. Et les souvenirs bouffaient, détruisaient, réduisaient à néant. Ils étaient plus puissants encore qu'un _Reducto_, plus puissants encore que la mort.

C'était à la limite d'obsessionnel.

J'inspirai. Tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette zone, histoire de pouvoir trouver au plus vite Ethan et les Crachvies. Une fois cela fait, il ne restera plus qu'à mettre le point final face au Magenmagot et je ne la reverrai plus. Il n'y aura plus ces images qui hantaient mes esprits, il n'y aura plus ses souvenirs qui profitaient du monde relâchement pour m'envahir brutalement. Tout reviendra à la normale.

Je vérifiais doucement l'heure pour voir si je pouvais me permettre ou non de rentrer. Les journées avaient été coupées d'une manière assez étrange. Sur une période de 4 jours, nous devions vérifier la matinée et la journée pour les deux premiers et la journée et la soirée pour les deux derniers. C'était long, horriblement ennuyant, et terriblement inutile. De mon côté je trouvais qu'une journée entière était largement suffisante. Rester 4 jours sur une zone qui couvrait à tout cassé trois à quatre kilomètres de diamètres c'était tout bonnement futile. Mais après tout Lilith savait ce qu'elle faisait, n'est-ce pas ? C'était son métier.

J'achevais le schéma et Transplanai sans plus de commodités. Je n'avais, sans grand étonnement, rien aperçu d'anormal et arrivais épuisée dans le salon. Lilith était déjà attelée à la table, plongée dans des notes. J'hésitai un instant puis finit par inspirer.

_' Tiens ' _Fis-je en lui glissant le schéma

_' Merci ' _Elle n'avait même pas lever les yeux et je m'étais sentie plus gênée encore – si c'était chose possible. J'eus le droit à un véritable frisson accompagné d'un petit battement de cœur singulier qui signifiait que même mon organe se fendait ma gueule et scandait « Indifférence. Indifférence. Indifférence ».

Inutile, je crois, de préciser que je n'en pouvais plus. Je n'étais plus capable de supporter tout ça. Je la revoyais encore lorsque l'on révisait. J'avais l'habitude d'être tellement concentrée qu'elle devait parfois user de bien des ruses pour me faire décrocher du parchemin. Comme le jour où j'avais un devoir de Botanique à finir alors que le soleil était radieux dehors. Elle s'était arrêté brusquement d'écrire. J'avais sentis le poids de son regard pendant de longues minutes avant qu'elle ne reprenne enfin son activité. Du moins, c'est ce que j'avais crû au départ. Elle avait arraché des bouts de parchemins et m'avait envoyé des mots plus qu'indécents de sorte à ce que je ne puisse tout simplement plus me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autres que les images qui me venaient à l'esprit en lisant ces satanés mots. Et bien sûr, me voir rougir comme pas possible l'avait amusée au plus haut point.

On était loin du temps où la gêne que j'éprouvais en sa présence était agréable.

Un « plop » sonore me tira de mes pensées et je me retournai. Kilian était arrivé à son tour. Je souris et ne lui laissa pas le temps de respirer avant de m'emparer de ses lèvres.

_' Mais toi aussi tu m'as manqué Eyrin '_ Rit-il avant de s'approcher de Lilith pour lui donner à son tour son schéma _' Tiens, je n'ai rien vu d'anormal '_

_' Merci '_ Cette fois-ci elle avait levé les yeux et même esquissé un petit sourire. Je ne comprenais rien. Et mon cœur non plus vu la soudaine douleur aiguë qu'il venait de provoquer.

_' Euh, je m'étais dis … On a jamais profité de la plage … '_

Il se tourna vers moi_ ' Tu veux y aller aujourd'hui ? '_

_' Pourquoi pas. Avant que le soleil ne se couche '_

Il acquiesça _' C'est vrai que prendre un peu l'air ça ne fera pas de mal '_

_' Si je peux me permettre '_ Fit soudainement Lilith, me laissant complètement sans voix_ ' Vous devriez prendre celles au Sud, celles du Nord sont peu fréquentables et plus industrialisées ' _Elle copia une carte à l'aide d'un _Gemino_ et y fit quelques tracés avant de la tendre à Kilian, sans se soucier le moins du monde de la surprise qu'elle avait provoqué_ ' Merci '_

Elle hocha la tête.

* * *

Je me sentais enfin comme chez moi. Mes pensées étaient bien à leur place, ne divaguaient pas, ne s'entre-choquaient pas pour un tout ou un rien. J'étais plus qu'apaisée : insouciante. Et par Merlin, qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien !

Je me blottis plus encore contre Kilian, qui, comme d'habitude, s'amusait avec les quelques mèches de cheveux qu'il avait sous la main. C'était incroyable la façon qu'il avait de le faire. Par moment, je pouvais presque en déduire la teneur de ses pensées. S'il passait la main entièrement, s'il les faisait glisser entre ses doigts … Ses gestes étaient précis, significatifs, et on ne pouvait qu'aisément deviner son sourire et ses yeux pétillants.

_' Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? '_ S'autorisa t-il finalement à demander au bout de quelques très longues minutes.

_' Rien, c'est juste que le temps devient long … Et les gens me manquent. Emily, mon père, Alan … Même Eric et Kristen ! '_ Il rit doucement.

_' Certains me manquent aussi. Mais tu ne pouvais pas les prévenir Eyrin ... '_

_' Je sais mais … Tu imagines l'état dans lequel doit être mon père ? '_

_' Il te connaît. Il sait que tu reviendra ' _Je soupirai doucement avant qu'il n'enchérisse, un sourire aux lèvres _' Et puis, chaque chose à son côté positif non ? Je veux dire, on peut passer du temps ensemble sans que le travail n'intervienne '_

Je relevai lentement la tête_ ' Je suis désolée Kilian, je sais que j'ai tendance à me perdre dans les dossiers '_

_' Des fois je me demande si tu n'essaye pas tout simplement de t'oublier dans les dossiers ' _Je le regardais un instant, il paraissait plus que sérieux. Je me relevai sur les coudes _' Tu sais que la seule chose dans laquelle je m'oublie, c'est dans tes bras '_

Il hocha doucement la tête et glissa pensivement ses doigts le long de mon bras, m'intriguant au plus haut point _' Kilian ? '_

_' Désolé ' _Souffla t-il après un petit silence et juste avant de reprendre son sourire habituel ' _Au fait … Tu sais que tu fais une très mauvaise suédoise ? '_

Je lâchai un soupir, décidée à jouer dans son jeu _' Je sais. C'est presque un comble de perdre mes lunettes avec mes origines '_ Surtout qu'en plus, ayant les yeux extrêmement clair, j'étais terriblement sensible à la lumière.

_' Quel mauvais cliché sérieusement. Tu pourrais faire un effort '_

_' Tu sais que tu as raison ? Je vais me teindre en blonde ! '_ J'aurai presque pu le sentir se raidir_ ' Par pitié Eyrin, ne me fais jamais ce coup-là '_

J'éclatai de rire avant de m'arrêter net _' Qu'est-ce que - '_ Je n'eus pas le temps de finir la phrase qu'il m'avait déjà prise dans ses bras en un seul mouvement _' KILIAN '_

_' Parce que mon malheur te fait rire ? '_

_' Non, Kilian, repose-moi par terre ! '_ Il éclata de rire. Je me débattais inutilement, ne faisant qu'accroître son rire_ ' Je te jure que tu vas me le pay- ' _

J'eus l'honneur de finir ma phrase dans l'eau plutôt glaciale. Après quelques secondes passées à tenter de me relever je dû reconnaître que se baigner faisait tout de même rudement du bien _' Alors toi ! '_

Il me fit un petit clin d'oeil, assis au bord de mer, les pieds dans l'eau _' N'y penses même pas, tu n'y arrivera pas ! ' _Qu'il sourit en me voyant arrivée

_' Qui te dis que mon but était de t'amener à l'eau ? L'eau peut très bien venir à toi ! '_ Souriais-je à mon tour en me collant contre lui. Je sentis son corps frissonner_ ' Ah mais t'es glaciale ! '_

_' Fallait pas me chercher ' _Riais-je avant qu'il ne me fasse basculer sur le côté _' Tu connais celle qui dit « cours pour ta vie» ? '_

_' Non mais je crois que j'ai intégré le principe ! '_ Fis-je en m'échappant le plus rapidement possible alors qu'il s'était déjà lancé à ma poursuite.

* * *

Nous avions allumé un feu mais le vent par ici était plutôt glacé une fois la nuit tombée. Et, évidemment, j'avais finis plus d'une fois dans l'eau. Je frissonnais comme pas possible.

_' Je te jure que si je suis malade à cause de toi, je t'arrache la tête ' _Soufflai-je après avoir éternuer.

Il éclata de rire_ ' Pas besoin. T'es déjà assez insupportable quand t'es malade, le supplice est suffisant '_

_' Pardon ? C'est toi qui es carrément insupportable quand t'es malade ! '_ Je me retournai vers lui avant d'ajouter avec un sourire_ ' Et t'es malade H24 '_

Il me tira la langue et je m'allongeais tranquillement. La nuit était clair et le ciel incroyable. Les étoiles brillaient par milliers. Le crépitement des flammes semblait lointain et proche à la fois. Au devant de la scène et en même temps dans les backstages. Important et simultanément accessoire. Il jouait avec le vent tandis que les allers/retours des vagues qui s'écrasaient contre le sable fin se dessinaient comme un écho. Telle une réponse au silence de la nuit.

Une bourrasque se leva et à nouveau je frissonnais. Sans sa présence la nuit aurait été réellement parfaite.

_' Tu veux rentrer ? '_ Souffla doucement Kilian en venant à mes côtés. Je secouai négativement la tête et il sourit doucement en déposant un baiser sur mon épaule _' Je connais quelque chose de plus efficace qu'un feu pour se réchauffer ' _Murmura t-il en traçant une ligne invisible avec ses lèvres.

Je l'arrêtai et remontai son visage vers le mien avec un petit sourire _' Ah bon ? '_

_' Mhm mhm '_ Qu'il fit en s'emparant de mes lèvres. Je l'attirai plus contre moi encore, j'avais besoin de la chaleur de son corps. Mais lorsque ses lèvres se retrouvèrent sur mon bassin et que le ciel s'ouvrit une fois de plus à moi, je ne pu m'empêcher de l'arrêter malgré-moi.

_' Kilian … Att-ends … Je … Peux pas '_

Il releva la tête et je fermai un court instant les yeux, essayant de retrouver un minimum l'esprit_ ' Tu pouvais très bien il y a vingt secondes '_

_' Je sais mais … Pas ici … '_ Pas sous les étoiles. Je ne pouvais pas. Pas quand l'image de Lilith venait à nouveau percuter mon esprit. Pas quand j'avais l'impression qu'elle était juste … là.

Par Merlin. La nuit n'était plus magnifique mais dévastatrice. Comment pouvais-je ne serait-ce qu'avoir l'esprit de penser à elle dans un instant pareil ? Et puis merde. Le ciel, les étoiles, les symboles, les significations. Tout était si omniprésent ! J'avais l'impression d'être littéralement engloutie. Oppressée. Etouffée. Etranglée.

Sans compter sur ce sentiment de gêne qui était devenu pourtant si familier. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle pourrisse ma vie jusqu'à s'enterrer entièrement dans mes pensées ? Elle n'était même pas présente et je trouvais tout de même le moyen de me sentir mal à l'aise. Et il y avait évidemment les souvenirs qui suivaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas manqué une telle occasion de complètement violé mon esprit. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser passer une occasion de venir laisser la marque de leur poison. Leur trace. Ils laissaient derrière eux l'étrange sentiment de trahison.

Je me mis une claque mentale. Je ne trahissais rien du tout, et encore moins quelqu'un, il fallait que j'arrête mes conneries. Il fallait aussi que ce satané passé arrête de me suivre, de me traquer, de me pourchasser ! Je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais fait tellement d'efforts pour l'oublier et voilà qu'il se ramenait fracassant et démolissant tout sur son passage en seulement deux semaines ?

_' Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir '_ Finissais-je tant bien que mal

_' Eyrin. Il fait nuit noire '_

_' J'suis pas à l'aise, tu sais très bien que ... '_

_' Plus pudique que toi, ça n'existe pas oui ' _Rit-il. Il n'y avait rien de drôle Kilian, rien du tout. Pourtant il voyait toujours en moi d'habitude, il savait toujours quoi faire et à quel moment le faire. Pourquoi ne remarquait-il rien ? Pourquoi ne me secouait-il pas dans tout les sens ? Pourquoi ne ramenait-il pas la raison dans ma vie ?

Il sourit doucement ce qui eut l'effet de me rattacher brusquement à la réalité _' Non Kilian NE TRANSPLA - '_

Je finissais la phrase allongée sur le lit_ ' -NE PAS '_ Il éclata de rire et je soufflai _' T'es pas croyable '_

_' Personne ne nous verra ici '_

* * *

C'était marrant – avec ironie, bien sûr – de voir que jour après jour le mot « gêne » atteignait un stade de plus en plus élevé dans mon esprit. Chaque jour il me semblait de plus en plus puissant, de plus en plus présent. Mais ce matin là, il avait tout simplement explosé le niveau.

J'avais presque envie de fuir.

Je n'eus le droit qu'à son habituelle indifférence, ce qui m'avait tout de même permis de constater qu'il en était mieux ainsi. Je ne lui étais rien : pourquoi prendrait-elle la peine d'essayer de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête ? L'indifférence avait au moins ce point positif finalement, je n'étais pas une cible potentielle de sa magie – imaginer un seul instant le contraire me faisait trembler de gêne d'avance. Mes pensées restaient mes pensées à mon plus grand soulagement.

* * *

(Ne sait-on jamais : dans le pays des stéréotypes, la suédoise est une femme élancée, grande, blonde aux yeux bleus et n'ayant été mise au monde qu'uniquement pour bronzer sur une plage au soleil)


	16. Sisymbre

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Quinzième ;

Alice se pencha brusquement vers la droite, fixant un instant la porte avant de se rabattre sur sa chaise. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur auquel elle ne répondit pas le moins du monde. Elle avait l'air de celle qui découvre quelque chose sans pour autant en être toute excitée. Matt continuait de lui parler mais elle n'était pas très coopérative.

Je finissais d'avaler mon petit déjeuner décidant de faire abstraction mais à nouveau le regard d'Alice s'aventura vers la porte. Finalement, elle inspira et se redressa vers moi.

_' Ok ' _Commença t-elle de la manière la plus sérieuse dont elle était sûrement capable_ ' Est-ce que j'ai des hallucinations ou ton mari fait des tours autour de l'immeuble depuis dix minutes ? '_

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant son air à la fois peu convaincu et plus qu'étonné. Son regard se fit plus insistant encore et je me calmais enfin_ ' Monsieur a besoin de se défouler '_

_' Quelque chose ne va pas ? '_

_' Tout va bien. C'est juste le fait d'être … Tu sais … Restreint ici. On ne fait pratiquement rien de nos journées, d'habitude il est plutôt débordé à l'hôpital '_

_' Ouais … ' _Souffla t-elle_ ' Moi aussi je commence à … Devenir folle ici '_

Mon regard se posa presque machinalement - comme il le faisait bien trop souvent ces derniers temps - sur Lilith. Ce fut seulement quand Alice me donna un coup de coude que je détournai les yeux de l'Auror, me justifiant quasi-immédiatement _' Je me demande comment elle a tenu aussi longtemps '_

Elle hocha la tête avant d'ajouter doucement _' Je me demande comment elle fait pour tenir tout court '_

Ces derniers jours Lilith avait complètement disparue derrière ses recherches, ses notes, ses plans ou je ne sais pas ce que c'était exactement. Mais une chose était sûre, elle s'impliquait plus encore qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait. Elle ne prenait même plus la peine de faire une pause ou de respirer.

En y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas bien étonnant. Plus le temps passait, plus son frère s'éloignait d'elle. Cela faisait presque neuf mois qu'Ethan avait disparu : les chances de le retrouver vivant ou pas trop amoché s'amenuisaient jours après jours. Et elle en avait plus que conscience.

_' Hey '_ Sourit Kilian en entrant dans le salon, visiblement essoufflé. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que je m'étais déjà écarté de lui _' Tu colle de partout. Va prendre une douche avant de me toucher '_

Il se renfrogna, Alice et Matt explosèrent de rire _' Même pas un bisou ? '_ Fit Kilian

_' Même pas un bisou '_

_' De toute façon, c'est toi qui perds quelque chose ! '_ Sourit-il

_' Je prends le risque ! '_ Glissai-je alors qu'il filait vers la salle de bain.

* * *

Je crois que j'avais moi aussi énormément besoin de me changer les idées. De penser à autre chose, de m'évacuer un peu l'esprit. J'avais tellement l'impression de vivre avec le passé, de vivre à ses côtés jours après jours que je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Il était là : omniprésent, lourd, pesant. Destructeur. Comme s'il n'y avait que ça autour de moi, comme s'il avait pleinement remplacé l'air.

Je m'y noyais. J'y suffoquais. Je m'y atrophiais.

Et pourtant, il y avait cette chose en moi qui m'empêchait de détacher les yeux. Cette chose qui me forçait à garder les yeux ouverts. Je voyais les images, les films, les petits gestes, j'entendais les mots, les phrases, les rires et même les pleurs. Je les regardais défiler devant moi, je les écoutais raisonner contre moi. Inlassablement. Et je ne faisais rien. Je ne me battais pas, je n'engageais même pas les hostilités. Je laissais faire. Je me laissais couler, entraîner, sombrer. Je m'abandonnais à ces remous du passé, à ces vagues de souvenirs, à ces tsunamis de nostalgie qui se heurtaient violemment contre moi. Qui n'avaient aucune pitié à se déchaîner les uns après les autres, les uns avec les autres, les uns dans les autres.

J'étais tellement vulnérable, tellement sans défense. Ou peut-être que je les avais, les armes. Que je les possédais. Mais que je n'étais pas prête à les utiliser, pas prête à combattre. Ou peut-être que j'étais simplement impuissante. Après tout, n'étions-nous pas que des victimes ? Que cela soit du passé, du présent, ou du futur, nous n'étions que soumis à la vie. Alors oui, peut-être que je ne pouvais juste rien y faire. Qu'il fallait juste apprendre à vivre avec.

Ma poitrine se resserra violemment. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de me sentir ainsi et c'était déjà bien trop atroce. Je n'avais pas le courage de ne rien tenter. Mais je n'avais pas non plus le courage de tenter quoique ce soit.

Décidément.

Je ne prenais même plus la peine de noter mentalement le nombre d'occasions que mes yeux avaient saisit pour l'observer à la dérobée comme si j'étais une voleuse qui ne voulait pas se faire prendre. Qui voulait rester secrète, tapis dans l'ombre. Comme si elle avait quelque chose à se reprocher.

Cette journée avait été déclarée comme journée de décompression, nous étions tous dehors, profitant du soleil. Kilian et Matt jouaient avec des enfants et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils maîtrisaient parfaitement la technique du jeu Moldu en question. Mais ils semblaient tellement s'éclater qu'Alice et Nathan avaient arrêter de se foutre d'eux.

J'étais entrée rapidement histoire de chercher un livre que j'avais oublié sur la table quand j'avais ralenti l'allure sans pouvoir y faire quoique ce soit. Lilith était dos à moi, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de prendre tout mon temps pour saisir ce fichu bouquin qui ne m'intéressait plus si beaucoup que ça à présent. Par Merlin. Vous pouvez le dire, oui, je perds littéralement l'esprit. Va falloir faire un tour à Sainte Mangouste si ça continue !

J'allais repartir tout aussi lentement que j'étais venue lorsqu'un bruit aiguë me fit sursauter. Je levai les yeux, assez alerte. Le verre qu'elle tenait en main s'était littéralement explosé contre le sol.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Elle n'avait pas sembler sentir ma présence et pensait sûrement être seule. Mais de l'autre côté elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Je commençais à m'inquiéter et fit quelque pas en sa direction sans trop réfléchir.

_' Quelque chose ne va pas ? '_

Toujours aucun mouvement. Je reposai le livre sur la table, attrapai ma baguette et m'approchais du verre brisé quand elle prit enfin la peine de parler.

_' Non. Pas de magie '_

Je rangeais ma baguette me disant que, finalement, je n'étais peut-être pas la seule qui aurait besoin d'un petit checkpoint à Sainte Mangouste. Elle se baissa lentement et entreprit de ramasser les bouts de verre à la main. Cette fois-ci, je ne réfléchissais plus.

Je m'accroupit à mon tour et stoppai son geste, posant ma main sur la sienne _' Lâche ça. Tu vas te couper ... Ecoute, tu ne vas pas jeter quelque chose à la poubelle alors que tu peux le réparé, n'est-ce pas ? '_ Je m'étonnais moi même de réussir à formuler quoi que ce soit alors que mes yeux ne décollaient plus de ses mains. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'avais mal d'un seul coup. J'avais l'impression que ma poitrine se déchirait totalement. Qu'elle allait finir par se désintégrer complètement. Par devenir poussière après avoir réaliser un beau carnage.

Je levai lentement les yeux, elle avait le regard dans le vide. Effectivement, non, elle n'allait pas bien. Je ne tins pas très longtemps avant de re-concentrer tous mes sens sur ce contact infime. Léger. Presque inexistant si on y réfléchissait bien. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais envie de refermer ma main, de sentir ses doigts sous les miens.

Elle finit par lâcher le bout de verre, me raccrochant brusquement à la réalité. _Par Merlin. Par Merlin. Par Merlin. _Il fallait que je reprenne contenance, que je balaye toutes ces pensées de mon esprit. Ca n'avait été, qu'une fois de plus, ce putain de passé qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'introduire dans les moindres failles qu'il trouvait, ou en l'occurrence, dans les moindres liens qu'il repérait.

Elle se releva et s'écarta doucement, s'adossant contre le plan de travail. Je n'avais plus la force de retenir un soupir et m'incendiais aussi tôt. J'étais plus que persuadée qu'elle l'avait entendu, manquerait plus qu'elle fasse le lien avec mon regard que j'avais baissé tout aussi malgré-moi et je pouvais aller m'enterrer dix lieues sous terre.

Je re-sortais ma baguette, réparais et nettoyais magiquement le verre brisé. Je le pris d'une main et me releva à mon tour. Son regard ne m'avait pas quitté une seule seconde, la douleur que je subissais n'en avait été que plus vive.

_' Heum … Tu veux boire quelque chose ? ' _Réussissais-je à sourire en lui tendant le verre.

_' Merci et … Désolée j'ai eu un moment d'absence ' _Qu'elle fit en s'emparant du verre. J'hochai la tête, peu convaincue, mais je devais être la dernière personne sur cette foutue planète qui aurait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

J'attrapai mon livre et fut parcourue d'un véritable frisson quand je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée. Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire froid dans ce pays !

* * *

Évidemment que non cette image ne m'avait pas quitté une seule seconde. Ses mains avaient comme pris la place des souvenirs, elles avaient pris le relais. Ce n'était plus le passé qui hantait, c'était le présent. Ce même présent qui faisait en sorte que je ne puisse pas fermer les yeux sans que la scène ne se joue une fois de plus dans mon esprit.

J'allais sérieusement perdre la tête. Et Kilian qui ne remarquait rien. Et sa respiration qui ne réussissait même plus à m'apaiser.

Ma tête bouillonnait. Ardent. Volcanique. Atroce.

Je m'exilai tranquillement au rez-de-chaussé, me fit un petit quelque chose à boire et m'assit sur le canapé. La tasse brûlante entre mes mains avait réussit un court instant à me faire me concentrer plus sur le coup de chaud que je venais d'avoir que sur quoi que ce soit d'autre qui ait un rapport de loin ou de près à Lilith. C'est à dire un peu près tout.

Je soupirai. La multitude de questions qui me possédaient ne se répondaient aucunement. Le peu de réponses que je détenais semblaient être comme remises en question.

Puis une porte s'ouvrit. Je crois que je m'étais même arrêtée de respirer. Lilith sortait de sa chambre, le geste qu'elle avait fait pour mettre sa veste se stoppa au moment même où son regard se posa sur moi. Elle avait l'air extrêmement surprise, du moins, plus encore que je ne l'étais déjà et s'était arrêtée en plein milieu du salon.

Ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans les miens. Cette fois-ci je m'étais réellement arrêtée de respirer. Mon cœur n'était plus douloureux, il était devenu effroyable. Insupportable. Intolérable. Inhumain. Je l'entendais raisonner dans mon esprit tout entier, je le sentais faire trembler mon corps tout entier. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps j'eus l'impression d'exister à ses yeux. D'être quelque chose d'autre qu'une personne méprisable, détestable ou haïssable. Pour la première fois depuis presque 6 ans j'eus l'impression de la retrouver.

Elle réajusta sa veste sans détacher son regard et finit même par esquisser un sourire timide, avant de sortir du bâtiment.

Et je compris enfin. Le passé pouvait être dominé. Il pouvait s'effacer, battre en retraite sans pour autant en perdre sa valeur.

Je posai la tasse à même le sol et entreprit d'essayer de me calmer. Déjà, reprendre mon souffle ne me sembla pas être une si mauvaise idée. Ensuite calmer les coups erratiques de mon cœur qui avait l'air d'en vouloir à mort à ma cage thoracique. Et enfin, se laisser faire. Se laisser porter. Comme ça avait toujours été le cas avec elle.

J'attrapai la première veste sur laquelle je tombais, en l'occurrence celle d'Alice et filai à mon tour en dehors. Je n'eus le temps que de l'apercevoir contourner le bâtiment qu'elle disparaissait déjà.

Visiblement, elle était montée sur le toit. J'inspirai, me retrouvant face à l'échelle, et commençai l'ascension.

Une fois en haut, je l'aperçu à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Tranquillement allongée sur le dos. Pas après pas, la douleur devenait plus lancinante. Malgré le fait que je ne pensais pas cela possible, elle arrachait de plus en plus, broyait toujours plus, détruisait encore plus. Presque à en avoir l'impression de ne pas pouvoir arriver au bout.

Mais j'arrivais bel et bien à sa hauteur et m'allongeai à côté d'elle. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement, les yeux tournés vers le ciel. Peu importait. Je laissais mon regard détailler le moindre morceau de peau que son cou me laissait apercevoir. J'eus un sentiment soudain de reconnaissance. Je ne découvrais pas, non, je reconnaissais. Je revivais en silence toutes ces choses que j'avais pu ressentir lorsque mon visage avait été au contact de cette peau. Lorsque cette peau avait étouffer, apaiser, provoquer tellement de choses.

Mes yeux remontèrent vers les siens toujours ouverts, vers ces yeux dans lesquels je m'étais tant perdue. Dans lesquels j'avais tellement donné. Tellement reçu.

Je finis par descendre sur sa main posée légèrement sur son ventre. Sans réfléchir, n'y tenant plus, je posais ma main sur la sienne. Je la sentis se crisper sans pour autant qu'elle ne réagisse réellement. N'écoutant plus rien ni personne, et encore moins ma raison, je refermais ma main.

Elle ferma brusquement les yeux et bougea légèrement ses doigts. Mon cœur, cette fois-ci, explosa définitivement quand je posais les yeux sur nos mains enlacées. Je ne pouvais plus tenir, je le savais, j'étais à bout. En quelques secondes je terminai par enfouir ma tête au creux de son cou, collant nos deux corps. Je fermai les yeux et elle me serra plus encore contre elle.

La première larme ne fut pas longue à tomber. C'était celle de l'incompréhension, celle de la méconnaissance. Et puis il y eut la deuxième, celle qui voulait connaître, qui voulait savoir pourquoi. Je ne me contrôlais bientôt plus et me laissais aller. Les unes après les autres, les larmes s'enfuyaient. _La peur. La crainte. Le doute. L'hésitation_. Les larmes coulaient de plus en plus abondamment._ Le regret. Le remords. La mélancolie. La tristesse_. Je ne savais même plus pourquoi je pleurais, la seule chose que je savais c'était que je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Que je ne voulais plus m'arrêter. Et bientôt ce ne fut plus qu'une supplication, qu'un appel à l'aide. C'était la vérité, la preuve.

Je ne l'avais jamais oublié. Je n'étais jamais entièrement passé à autre chose.

* * *

_Paradoxe : Merci pour ta review ! C'est gentil à toi de prendre le temps de laisser un commentaire et je suis contente que ça te plaise x) __Je vais faire attention aux dialogues pour les prochains chapitres !_

_Sinon, je me dois de faire l'habituelle annonce : les exams arrivent à grands pas. Normalement je devrais continuer à publier comme si c'était des semaines normales mais ne sait-on jamais, peut-être que je serai prise d'une envie soudaine de passer ma vie à réviser au quel cas ne vous inquiétez-pas, les Crachvies ne m'ont pas kidnapper._


	17. Voltiflor

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Seizième ;

Les quelques faibles rayons du soleil qui étaient déjà présents dans le ciel eurent l'audace de doucement me réveiller. Je me sentais atrocement apaisée. Légère. Je gardais les yeux fermés, profitant de la sensation. Craignant peut-être aussi d'ouvrir le regard sur une réalité qui serait tout à fait différente de ce que j'imaginais.

Je bougeai quelque peu, sentant de ce fait le corps chaud de Lilith contre moi. Ce n'était pas étonnant si je me sentais aussi libre, j'avais pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit sur elle. Dans ses bras. J'avais chuchoter, murmurer, parler, crier, gueuler, scander. Je n'avais pas fait que pleurer, non, j'avais avouer. Silencieusement. Une plainte arrachée à la nuit.

Je restais un instant ainsi, laissant sa respiration régulière me bercer. Son doux parfum m'enivrer. Les battements de son cœur raisonner contre moi.

J'imaginais les timides rayons du soleil venir caresser son visage, venir l'illuminer, j'imaginais son sourire éclatant prêt à exploser en un grand éclat de rire et ses yeux vifs qui exprimaient parfois bien plus que les mots. Et j'ouvris lentement les yeux.

Nos corps étaient littéralement entrelacés. Je sentis une gêne légère, bien plus agréable que tout ce que j'avais ressenti ces dernières semaines, et me demandais comment elle avait pu réussir à s'endormir ainsi. Je mis quelques minutes à essayer tant bien que mal de me défaire de son étreinte, bataillant pour ne pas la réveiller, et m'assit à côté d'elle, ramenant mes jambes contre ma poitrine.

Elle était si magnifique.

Je l'avais souvent comparée à une œuvre d'art. J'ai toujours été complètement émerveillée par elles. Vous savez, quand vous êtes face à un tableau exceptionnel et que vous avez cette chose qui se déverse en vous. Cet afflux d'émotions, de sensations, cette vague qui vous transporte dans vos méandres les plus profondes. Quand l'oeuvre vous prends dans son emprise, vous domine et pourtant vous vous sentez libre comme jamais. Puis vous revenez à la réalité et remarquez que quelques secondes de plus et les mots auraient été tellement impuissants à combler vos pensées que seuls les pleurs auraient été efficaces. Avec Lilith, c'était plus violent encore. Plus puissant.

Mais je remarquai à présent qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de poétique. Oui. Il y avait un peu de poésie en elle. Cette tristesse, cette douleur qui n'étaient sûrement que la marque de son expérience. Cette tristesse, cette douleur, qu'elle ne réfutait pas, qu'elle assumait, qu'elle dominait. Cette tristesse, cette douleur qui donnaient la touche qu'il manquait au sublime. Ca la rendait tellement plus belle, tellement plus forte.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et je sursautai violemment avant de détourner mon regard vers le lever du soleil, plus que gênée d'avoir pu être surprise à la contempler. Je ne tins pas longtemps avant de tourner à nouveau la tête vers celle qui était à présent à côté de moi. Elle fit glisser ses doigts lentement, peut-être même trop lentement, le long de mon bras, les suivants du regard. Je l'imitais, perdue dans son mouvement, avant qu'elle ne relève brusquement les yeux.

Nous restions un long moment silencieuses. Perdues l'une dans l'autre, ou plutôt, retrouvées l'une chez l'autre. Je n'imaginais que difficilement pouvoir détacher mes yeux des siens et c'était sans la quitter du regard que je pris enfin la parole après des minutes interminables de silence.

_' Désolée de t'avoir … Hum … Ecrasée '_

_' Disons que m'assommer pour m'endormir c'était assez … Innovant '_ Sourit-elle.

_' Je pensais développer le concept avec des Scroutts à Pétards dans un futur proche '_

_' Aoutch, si j'étais ta famille, je l'aurai mal pris : être ainsi exploité ! '_

_' Là c'est moi qui le prends mal ' _Elle rit doucement et je ne pu m'empêcher de la rejoindre. Elle s'arrêta finalement _' Je devrais y aller. Nathan va sûrement se demander pourquoi je ne suis pas derrière trois tonnes de papier ' _

Elle disparue aussitôt, sans me laisser le temps de ne serait-ce que trouver quelque chose à dire pour qu'elle reste. Je me laissai retombée sur le dos, soufflant. Est-ce que mon cœur avait toujours été aussi actif au travers de ma cage thoracique ? Je n'avais décidément plus l'habitude de ressentir ce genre de chose.

* * *

J'essayais tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur le rêve qu'Alice avait fait cette nuit, n'entendant qu'à peine Kilian arriver _' Hey, tu m'as manqué au réveil '_ Qu'il sourit en cherchant mes lèvres.

_' T'étais tellement adorable que je n'ai pas osé te réveiller '_ Il hocha la tête visiblement peu convaincu mais ne rajouta rien de plus sur le sujet. Je me sentais terriblement mal à l'aise. Là, tout de suite, me jeter dans la réserve des Suédois à Museaux Courts me sembla tout à fait approprier pour arrêter définitivement mon cœur.

Je risquai un court regard vers Lilith, soufflant sans même m'en rendre compte. La vérité avait frapper à ma porte. Je ressentais quelque chose pour elle et elle ressentait quelque chose pour moi. Il n'y avait rien à remettre en cause : cette chose, ce lien, cette connexion qu'il y avait eut entre nous était sans équivoque. Je n'hésitais pas, ne doutais pas et par Merlin qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de n'avoir que la certitude pour compagnon ! De retrouver cette confiance, cette assurance !

_' Plus qu'aujourd'hui et j'en ai enfin finit avec cette zone ennuyante '_ Fit Matt

_' Moi c'était intéressant hier. Deux vieilles se sont disputées '_

_' Alice … '_ Soufflai-je, exaspérée.

_' Non sérieusement. Une histoire de fruits. C'était tordant ! '_

Elle s'attira un bon nombre de regards dubitatifs et finit par souffler _' De toute façon, vous n'avez aucun sens de l'humour '_

_' Disons qu'il est juste trop développé pour qu'une blonde le comprenne '_

Alice lança un regard plus que noir à Kilian alors que Matt et Nathan explosèrent de rire.

_' Eyrin, tu me rappelle pourquoi tu t'ai mariée à un idiot pareil ? '_

_' Pour te faire chier ' _Fis-je avec un sourire

_' C'est bien ce que je pensais '_

* * *

J'étais assise sur le toit de l'un des plus hauts bâtiments de la zone – la hauteur étant pratique pour l'observation -, les pieds perdus dans le vide quand un «plop» me fit sursauter comme jamais. Je me retournais doucement, m'attendant à voir Kilian s'approcher – dire que nous ne brisions jamais les règles serait mentir -, mais ce fut Lilith qui s'assit tranquillement à côté de moi. Je restais un moment surprise, elle semblait savoir précisément ce qu'elle voulait et toujours dans un même silence, attrapa ma main, commençant à jouer avec mes doigts.

Je fermai un court instant les yeux, prenant une bouffée d'oxygène. C'était ça qui était si fantastique.

Il n'y avait pas de mots appropriés pour définir ce sentiment, cet état d'esprit. C'était comme une ouverture au monde. Nous étions connectées. L'une à l'autre. Les deux au monde. Nos esprits, nos pensées, nos doutes, nos peurs, nos joies tout était relié, connecté.

C'était plus qu'apaisant, c'était revigorant, purificateur. Nous ne faisions qu'un avec l'univers, avec la nature, avec la moindre trace de vie qui pourrait être présente sur terre et pourtant nous ne nous exposions pas au monde, non, c'était le monde qui s'exposait à nous. Parce qu'il y avait aussi cette force, cette sûreté. Cette protection. Le monde devenait vulnérable, il devenait touchant, sensible. Et nous pouvions le toucher, le caresser, sans pour autant nous découvrir, sans pour autant nous mettre en danger.

C'était ce genre de petits moments – pourtant grands en réalité – qui m'avaient énormément manqué. J'avais été plus qu'idiote d'avoir crû pouvoir le retrouver chez Kilian. Certes, j'aimais cette chose qu'il avait, j'en avais même besoin de sa faculté à vous faire voyager. Ses bras étaient une bulle d'insouciance, en retrait par rapport à toutes ces atroces choses qui interviennent dans la vie. Mais justement, c'était une bulle. C'était quelque chose à part, quelque chose qui était renfermé sur nous, qui nous coupait du monde et de sa réalité. Et même si c'était apaisant, ça n'avait strictement rien à voir avec ce que je ressentais actuellement.

Il m'aura fallut venir jusqu'au bout du monde pour le comprendre. Lilith avait eut beaucoup plus d'impact dans ma vie que je ne le pensais, moi qui pensais déjà son influence comme énormissime.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous étions restées ainsi, peut-être une demie-heure, peut-être une heure, peut-être plus ou au contraire peut-être que ça n'avait été que 5 petites minutes. Mais je sais que mon corps en avait largement profité pour se rapprocher du sien sans même m'en faire part. Lilith s'arrêta brusquement et gardant ma main dans la sienne elle se tourna légèrement vers moi. À la vue du peu d'espace que j'avais bien voulut laisser entre nous elle me lança un regard mi-provocateur mi-amusé auquel j'avais éclaté de rire avant de poser tranquillement ma tête sur ses cuisses.

À nouveau, le temps était passé d'une manière démesurée. Ce ne fut qu'uniquement lorsque le soleil commença à disparaître doucement que je repris contact avec la réalité.

Je me relevai lentement, et même si j'en avais pas le moins du monde envie, je glissai avec un petit sourire _' Cette fois-ci, c'est à mon tour de partir précipitamment '_

* * *

Court chapitre, désolée, mais je n'allais pas tout emballer en un gros chapitre !

Sinon, merci pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir !


	18. Palissandre

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Dix-Septième ;

Je ne savais pas ce que le dessin représentait réellement pour moi. J'aimais, de temps en temps, laisser libre court à mon imagination et faire glisser tranquillement le crayon le long de la feuille. Mais ce n'était pas pour l'art, c'était quelque chose d'autre, de plus personnel. Le dessin, c'était un peu comme les Chocogrenouilles. C'était un antidépresseur efficace que je n'utilisais que durant certaines périodes – et sûrement inconsciemment. Ca avait commencé après Gregory. Il m'avait fallut quelque chose, un support contre lequel je pouvais balancer tout ce qui était caché au fin fond de moi, tout ce que je ne pouvais pas expliquer. Je puisais en moi et lançais toutes ces choses négatives contre le papier. À l'époque, on pouvait même dire que j'avais rué de coup le papier. Encore et encore, coup de crayon après coup de crayon, je l'avais martyrisé. Ca m'apaisait. Jusqu'à Lilith.

Je n'avais plus touché un seul crayon, je n'avais plus effleuré une seule feuille ne serait-ce que du bout des doigts. Je n'en avais plus besoin quand elle était là. Le dessin était devenu futile, inexistant. Il avait comme disparu de ma vie.

Il y était revenu, évidemment, après les ASPICs. J'étais complètement déboussolée, perdue, anéantie. Et à nouveau, il m'avait fallut trouver quelque chose. Le dessin était revenu naturellement, je dirais même presque machinalement. Comme un automatisme. Avant de disparaître une fois de plus quand il y eut Kilian.

Alors je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi il m'avait fallut à nouveau reprendre une feuille en main. Je ne pouvais pas dire que je me sentais mal, ce serait plutôt carrément le contraire. J'étais comme sur un petit nuage ces derniers jours, enfin, ces dernières 24heures. Je ne m'en inquiétais pas plus que ça, je me laissais tranquillement portée par le vent : se poser des questions mènerait forcément à une confrontation. Et je ne voulais pas confronter. Je voulais profiter.

Je ne sursautai même pas lorsque Lilith s'assit à côté de moi. Toujours silencieusement, elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire doucement et continuai mon tracé. Elle était restée longtemps à ne bouger qu'à peine, se contentant de me regarder dessiner. C'était étrange la façon dont sa présence et son contact provoquaient des déchirements au niveau de ma poitrine mais pourtant m'apaisaient au plus haut point. Quoique je crois qu'en fait j'avais comme repris l'habitude de ressentir ce genre de chose. De la ressentir elle.

Ou non finalement. Son souffle s'était brusquement retrouvé à caresser mon cou. Contact recherché, voulut, provoqué de sa part. J'eus des frissons comme jamais et mon cœur s'était remis plus que rapidement à ruer ma cage thoracique de coups - décidément, c'était un violent celui-la. Ma main s'était tellement crispée sur le crayon que la pointe s'écrasa littéralement contre le papier. Elle s'en aperçut et se retira légèrement.

J'inspirai, du moins j'essayais. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur l'énorme rature que ma main avait provoqué. Comment une chose aussi infime pouvait-elle me mettre dans tous mes états ?

Je risquai finalement un regard vers Lilith, ses yeux s'étaient eux aussi posés sur la mine écrasée avant qu'elle ne se penche doucement vers moi. Elle attrapa tranquillement le crayon, frôlant mes doigts, pour le poser à terre et s'empara du bloc.

Je l'avais laissé faire alors que je savais très bien ce que ce bloc contenait. Et elle le parcourait maintenant doucement, en prenant tout son temps. À plusieurs reprises elle avait esquissé un petit sourire, cela devaient être les dernières esquisses que j'avais faite. Car quand elle arriva à des dessins beaucoup plus anciens, son visage était devenu impassible.

Son doigt finit par poser l'ancre sur une esquisse en particulière. J'en avais même l'impression qu'elle s'était arrêtée de respirer et me penchai légèrement pour voir de quoi il s'agissait exactement.

Je déglutis doucement. Rien ne pouvait être plus explicite que ça. Je l'avais réalisé après ma septième année. Il représentait la Tour d'Astronomie alors que la nuit était déjà tombée. Je m'étais représentée assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le visage tourné vers les étoiles. Seule. Il n'y avait qu'une ombre à la lueur des flammes qui s'étalait derrière moi et dans laquelle il n'était pas difficile d'y retrouver les traits de l'Auror.

_' Eyrin … '_ Je fus surprise par sa voix, on pouvait y discerner de la tristesse et … De l'envie. Mais elle ne me laissa pas le temps de reprendre mes esprits, se retournant doucement vers moi. Je crû sérieusement plier face à son regard. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour vous regarder de cette façon. Aussi intensément.

Cette fois-ci je ne sentis plus mon cœur même si je le savais en train de défoncer et d'arracher tout ce qu'il avait à porter de main, je ne sentis que son souffle sur mes lèvres. Mes yeux s'était fermés et pour la première fois depuis une éternité, je me rendis compte à quel point je désirais ses lèvres. À quel point je voulais ce contact, à quel point la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes m'avait manqué.

Mais malgré cela je détournai le visage au moment fatidique _' Je peux pas … Je suis mariée et toi aussi et - '_

_' Vas t'en ' _Elle n'avait pas bougé. Seulement fermer ses poings. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ?

_' S'il te plaît Lilith, je peux pas je - '_

_' Vas t'en '_

_' Non, écoutes-moi. Je t'en supplie, je ne peux pas faire ça à - '_

_' Dégages ! ' _J'eus un véritable sursaut. Jamais elle ne m'avait parlé ainsi. Jamais, même, je n'avais entendu ce mot sortir de sa bouche. Elle n'était pas du genre à s'énerver, mais j'aurai tout donner pour qu'elle s'énerve au lieu d'entendre une voix si dure. Complètement sonnée, je me levai et me dirigeai vers l'échelle. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, elle n'avait toujours pas bougé, et c'est à contre-coeur que mon pieds toucha enfin la terre. Je ne perdis pas de temps pour me laisser glisser contre le mur.

Merlin sait à quel point j'en avais envie. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Kilian. Je ne voulais pas le tromper. Je ne voulais pas …

Mais je l'avais déjà fait, n'est-ce pas ? J'avais cette chose avec Lilith que je n'avais pas avec lui. Je l'avais déjà tromper. Et le tromper de cette manière était bien pire encore qu'une simple histoire de sexe.

Je Transplanai directement sur le toit_ ' Lilith ? ' _Il n'y avait plus personne.

* * *

J'avais eus plus que du mal à être attentive ou ne serait-ce que réceptive à ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Lilith n'avait pas ré-apparue de la journée et j'étais littéralement intenable. Il fallait que je la vois, j'avais besoin de la voir. De lui parler. D'expliquer, de m'expliquer.

Finalement, je profitai de l'absence de gens dans la pièce centrale pour me lever et aller vérifier rapidement les notes que Lilith avait laissé sur le canapé. Ca ne se faisait peut-être pas, mais à ce moment-là j'avais d'autres préoccupations.

Elle était forcément dans une zone. J'en étais persuadée : de un, que ferait-elle d'autre, de deux, il y avait toujours son frère qui était en danger. Je parcourrai la carte, ne comprenant strictement rien à ses notes. Le découpage et la distribution devrait être logique, non ? Ah voilà, la cinquième au Nord. J'inspirai et Transplanai.

Techniquement, je ne devrais pas mettre trop de temps à la trouver. La zone n'était pas très immense et les hauts bâtiments permettaient d'avoir une vue imprenable sur les petites ruelles. Ce fut au bout d'une dizaine de minutes que je l'aperçu enfin.

Je n'avais pas réfléchit, je ne savais même pas ce que j'allais faire, que je Transplanais déjà à côté d'elle.

_' Lilit- '_ Elle sursauta violemment mais détourna son regard.

_' Ok, Lilith. J'suis désolée '_ Soufflai-je en la plaquant peut-être trop sans ménagement contre un mur _' J'avais tort, s'il te plaît '_

_' Non. Tu avais raison ' _Qu'elle rétorqua, placide.

_' J'avais tort. Complètement tort ' _

_' Tu es mariée ' _Sourit-elle calmement _' Mariée Eyrin. Tu avais raison. J'ai été trop faible. Ce qu'il y a entre nous ne mérite pas ça. Ce qu'il y a entre nous … Je - J'ai trop de respect pour nous pour nous rabaisser à une simple aventure hors-mariage . Nous ne pouvons pas n'être que ça, nous ne pouvons pas nous contenter de ce genre de relation malsaine où je ne serai que ta maîtresse … ' _Elle fit une légère pause _' C'est pour ça qu'on en est là, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que tu avais trop de respect pour nous '_

Je m'étais détachée sans même m'en rendre compte. Ma poitrine était en feu, je brûlais de l'intérieur. Je savais qu'elle avait raison et je savais aussi ce que ça signifiait_ ' Parce que ce que je ressentais pour toi n'avait pas à être secondaire '_

_' Et ce que je ressens pour toi n'a pas à être secondaire non plus ' _Sourit-elle doucement

_' Ca ferait trop mal de briser maintenant ce qu'on n'avait pas brisé avant '_ Constatai-je.

Elle hocha lentement la tête _' Je suis désolée, je sais que je te demande beaucoup et honnêtement … J'ai peur. J'angoisse carrément. Alors s'il te plaît quoi que tu fasse, fais-le vite '_

_' … Et Aaron ? '_ Ne pu-je m'empêcher d'ajouter

Elle me lança un regard surpris _' Il n'y a rien entre nous. Nos seuls contacts sont en public et servent à entretenir le mythe. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'étais le genre de personne qui allait tomber amoureuse de son espèce de faux mari ? '_

_' … Ca faisait moins mal de penser quelque chose de ce style plutôt que se dire que le problème n'était qu'une alliance '_

Elle acquiesça à nouveau et finit par déposer un léger baiser sur ma joue _' Tu es la femme de ma vie Eyrin, c'est idiot, mais je ne peux rien y faire ' _

Même un Aguamenti n'aurait pas été suffisant pour mettre fin au véritable incendie qu'elle venait de provoqué en moi _' Alors sois rapide, je t'en supplie '_ Ajouta t-elle avant de disparaître.

* * *

_' Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? ' _Souffla finalement Alice en s'asseyant sur le lit, visiblement inquiète. Je l'avais presque amenée de force dans la première chambre que j'avais trouvé.

J'inspirai _' Je ne veux pas qu'essayer d'être honnête avec toi. Je veux l'être réellement '_

_' Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Eyrin ? '_

Je vins m'asseoir à côté d'elle et me tournai vers elle _' Promet-moi qu'on s'en sortira '_

_' Eyrin ? '_

_' S'il te plaît '_

_' Très bien. Je te promet qu'on s'en sortira. Je peux savoir maintenant ce qui te met dans cet état ? '_

_' Je ressens toujours quelque chose pour Lilith ' _Balançais-je d'une traite. Ce qui, je crois, eut le même effet sur elle que sur moi. Une véritable claque mentale que de l'avouer à l'oral !

_' C'est ton ex, c'est - ' _Qu'elle fit au bout d'un long moment

_' Non 'Lice. Tu ne saisis pas. Je ne ressens pas des espèces de restes mais je ressens pour elle quelque chose de plus fort que ce que je peux ressentir pour Kilian ' _Elle se leva brusquement, me faisant sursauter _' Tu l'as trompé ? J'arrive pas à y croire ' _

_' Alice s'il te plaît calme-toi '_

_' J'y crois pas. Toi et tes putains de beaux discours, tu parles ouais ! '_

_' ALICE. Je ne l'ai pas trompé, d'accord ? Je te le jure '_ Elle parut un instant se calmer mais son regard aurait suffit à tuer n'importe qui, même un Suédois à Museaux Courts n'aurait pas tenu le coup _' Je vais t'expliquer mais ne t'excite pas, s'il te plaît '_

J'avais commencé par ce qu'il s'était passé ici. J'avais essayé de décrire l'enchaînement, le processus, le chemin par lequel j'étais passée et qui m'avait amenée là où j'en étais. J'avais essayé d'expliquer ce que j'avais ressenti, chose pour laquelle j'avais eut énormément de mal. Mais finalement je m'étais servie d'images et d'exemples et elle avait rit en disant qu'elle avait compris que j'étais amoureuse, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin. Ca m'avait glacé le sang mais elle avait enchaîné avec des questions.

On avait donc parlé pendant bien deux heures sur la relation que nous avions eut avec Lilith à Poudlard. Nous n'en avions jamais parlé et peut-être que le problème avait été là. Nous aurions dû prendre le temps de parler, d'expliquer. Bref, tout simplement le temps de comprendre.

Évidemment, je m'étais refermée violemment quand ne serait-ce que le mot « sexe » était sorti de sa bouche. Mais je m'étais résignée et avait finalement répondu à toutes ses questions. Je lui avais expliqué que c'était venu comme ça, naturellement. Que je ne m'étais pas sentie différente sur le moment, ni après d'ailleurs. Elle m'avait alors demandé si c'était différent d'aimer une fille, chose à laquelle j'avais répondu que oui. Elle avait ensuite hoché la tête et avait glisser avec un petit sourire la question qui devait lui brûler les lèvres depuis longtemps déjà : est-ce que je préférais coucher avec un homme ou avec une femme ? Totalement rouge, j'avais répondu le plus évasivement possible et elle avait explosé de rire.

Puis elle était devenue sérieuse et m'avait avoué qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était comme ça. Qu'elle ne comprenait pas elle même. Elle disait que c'était juste comme ça, qu'elle avait essayé d'aller au delà de ce ressenti mais que c'était juste plus fort qu'elle. Et elle ne comprenait pas parce qu'au fond d'elle elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien de mal. Qu'on ne choisissait pas la personne dont on tombait amoureuse – après tout, elle même était bien tombée amoureuse d'Alan. Mais pourtant même en sachant cela, même en ayant vu et remarqué à quel point elle aurait aimé trouver quelqu'un qui lui fasse ressentir la même chose que ce que Lilith me faisait ressentir, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver cela normal. Elle avoua qu'à une époque elle avait réussit à ne pu y penser, à avoir l'habitude et à trouver quelques minces qualités chez l'Auror, mais que cela ne comptait sûrement que pour nous. Qu'elle ne pourrait probablement pas s'empêcher de regarder bizarrement un autre couple gay qu'elle croiserait. Et elle avait rapidement ajouté qu'elle ne trouvait pas cela dégoûtant ou répugnant, mais juste anormal et que si elle pouvait empêcher son « putain de cerveau de merde » de penser ainsi, elle le ferait.

J'avais été très touchée et m'étais excusée d'avoir réagit aussi excessivement lorsqu'elle avait tenté de m'en parler à Freetown. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que de telles choses pouvaient s'entre-choquées dans son esprit et je m'étais probablement sentie aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle n'avait du l'être.

Finalement, elle en était venue à la même question que je me posais. Est-ce que j'étais attirée par d'autres filles ? Non. Il n'y avait que Lilith ? Oui. Pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas. Elle avait hoché la tête et s'était retournée vers moi – nous nous étions entre temps étalées sur le lit.

_' Même moi ? Je ne t'ai jamais attirée ? Tu n'as jamais eus envie de moi ? '_

_' Non pas du tout ' _Riai-je avant de m'arrêter sec devant son regard noir _' Hum … Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'à une époque je rêvais de toi tous les soirs ! '_

Elle sourit doucement avant de souffler _' Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être attirée par cette mocheté idiote et ne pas être attirée par moi. C'est incroyable quand même … T'as jamais jamais eut envie de mon corps de rêve ? ' _Qu'elle revînt à la charge

_' Alice … '_

_' Même pas un petit peu ? '_

_' Non '_ Souriais-je _' Mhm … Alice ? '_

_' Oui ? '_

_' Merci '_ Elle se releva doucement _' Alors … Tu vas vraiment le faire ? '_

J'acquiesçai _' C'est comme si la décision s'était prise d'elle même. Et ça me tue parce que j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir mon mot à dire. Mon espèce d'inconscient totalement insupportable a déjà choisit … Et quand je vois ce que je vais faire … Je suis un monstre '_

_' Eyrin … '_

_' Tu le penses aussi 'Lice. Regarde ce que je suis capable de faire aux gens que j'aime ! '_

_' Peu importe ce que j'en penses finalement. De toute façon, quoique tu fasse, tu fera quelque chose de mal. Alors fais ce qu'il te semble bien pour toi '_

* * *

Je le sentais anxieux. En même temps, c'était pas tous les jours que je prononçais le fameux « il faut que je te parle ». Pas tous les jours, non plus, que je refusais qu'il prenne ma main dans la sienne. Il n'avait rien dit, pas prononcé un seul mot depuis que nous étions sortis et avait attendu tranquillement que je prenne la parole une fois tout les deux assis sur un banc dans un petit parc.

_' Je ne sais pas comment je suis censée dire ça et je … '_

_' Eyrin ? Quand quelqu'un de direct comme toi démarre comme ça, ça ne fait qu'angoisser plus encore '_

_' J'ai terriblement envie de Lilith '_ Je regrettai aussitôt. Il aurait dû me laisser amener le sujet comme je le pouvais. Me laisser me débrouiller. Il se retourna violemment vers moi _' Excuse-moi ? '_

_' J'ai envie de ses lèvres, de les toucher, de les sentir contre les miennes '_ Alors que je m'attendais à être aussitôt incendiée il éclata d'un faux rire _' Et moi qui croyais que t'étais enceinte. Mais quel con '_

_' En ... ceinte ? '_

_' T'étais tellement distante. Je ne pouvais qu'à peine te toucher. Tu n'étais jamais d'humeur. T'étais renfermée sur toi même, t'étais toujours pensive, à l'ouest. Il n'y avait que ça qui pouvait expliquer ton comportement. J'ai crû que je devais te laisser le temps de l'accepter, que tu m'en parlerai une fois que tu serai prête et toi … Tout ce que tu faisais c'était te taper cette pute ? '_

_' Je l'aime ... '_

_' J'y crois pas ' _Sa tête s'était glissée entre ses mains et je ne sentais réellement plus mon cœur. Il était tellement agressif et violent que je le ne sentais tout simplement plus.

_' On n'a rien fait Kilian '_

_' C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ? Vous n'avez rien fait ? Je m'étais attendu à tout sauf à quelque chose de ce genre avec toi '_

_' S'il te plaît … '_

_' S'il te plaît quoi ? T'attends quoi de moi ? Tu veux ma permission, c'est ça ? « Oui, vas-y, trompe moi, après tout je suis seulement ton mari » ? Putain je le savais en plus. Je savais que je ne devais en aucun cas tomber une fois de plus amoureux de toi ' _Il se leva brusquement, énervé comme je l'avais rarement vu _' Je n'ai jamais eut une seule putain de chance face à elle. Avoue-le. Tu t'aies vraiment bien foutu de ma gueule '_

_' Ne nie pas ce que je ressens pour toi ! '_

_' Tu veux plutôt me dire de ne pas nier ce que tu ressentais pour moi ? ' _Fit-il amèrement _' Tu m'as laissé espérer. Tu m'as laissé croire en nous. Tu m'as … J'arrive pas à y croire. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? Après tout ce qu'on a enduré, tout ce qu'on a vécu ? '_

_' Je suis désolée '_

_' Mais fermes-la Eyrin. Fermes-la si c'est pour dire des trucs pareils ! Tu crois pas que les envies ça se combat ? Tu crois pas qu'on méritait que tu te batte pour nous ? Presque 5 ans. 5 ANS que tu fous en l'air comme ça, pour une conne pareille ? '_

_' Arrêtes '_ Je ne sentais même plus les larmes coulées le long de mes joues.

_' Arrêter quoi ? Tu m'avais jurer que tu n'étais pas attirée par les femmes. On en avait parlé pendant tellement d'heures. Mais quel con '_

_' Je ne comprends pas moi même d'accord ? Je ne peux rien y faire '_

_' Ne mens pas Eyrin. Si tu voulais y faire quelque chose, tu l'aurais fait. Tu n'aurais jamais lâcher le morceau aussi rapidement. Tu t'aies vraiment bien foutue de moi '_

_' Mais arrêtes avec ça ! Je ne me suis jamais foutue de toi. Jamais je n'en aurai été capable Kilian. Ca me tue que tu puisse ne serait-ce que le penser ! '_

_' Et ça me tue que tu ne juges même pas nécessaire de te battre pour moi ! De te battre pour ce qu'on a vécu, pour ce qu'on a bâtit ensemble ! Il suffit de quelques semaines avec elle dans les parages pour que tu détruise 5 ans, pour que tu détruise ma putain de vie ! '_

_' Kilian … '_

_' Tu es ma vie Eyrin. J'ai crû que c'était réciproque. Tu m'as laissé croire que c'était réciproque. Putain ... ' _Il s'était rassis et était devenu un moment silencieux. J'essayais de me calmer, d'arrêter ces larmes mais je n'arrivais plus à faire quoique ce soit. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais réellement en train de le faire. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais capable de faire quelque chose d'aussi horrible à quelqu'un que j'aimais tellement.

Il se leva soudainement _' Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Plus jamais. Quand tu rentrera tes affaires seront prêtes ' _Et il s'en alla, sans un regard, dans les rues Sierra-Léonaises.

* * *

Ca me fends le coeur, n'empêche ...

( Sinon Eyrin parlait du dessin dans un des tout premiers chapitres de la première partie (je sais, ça remonte à loin)


	19. Houx

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Dix-Huitième ;

C'était dérangeant comme sensation. Cette impression incessante d'avoir perdu quelque chose d'énorme, quelque chose que vous saviez plus qu'important, et pourtant, cette incapacité de décrire, de comprendre, de donner un nom à ce que vous aviez perdu exactement. Alors les larmes coulaient plus comme un automatisme, comme une réponse machinale à ce « j'ai mal » sans réaliser précisément ce qui faisait mal. Et c'était encore plus dérangeant quand vous saviez que d'habitude vous n'aviez strictement aucun mal à prendre du recul, que vous analysiez rapidement et efficacement, mais qu'à présent vous n'étiez que dépassée.

Je détestais cette sensation et sûrement me détestait-elle aussi. Sinon ne m'aurait-elle pas lâché ? Elle ne m'aurait pas possédée avec tant de puissance. Elle ne m'aurait pas prise dans ses filets pendant tant d'heures. Elle ne m'aurait pas abandonnée dans ces petites ruelles, tellement pitoyable. Tellement errante.

Elle aurait été miséricordieuse.

Les larmes avaient finit par se lasser et le froid signifia à nouveau quelque chose à mon esprit. Epuisée, je me décidai à rentrer dans le noir complet. Il n'y avait personne. Absence que je ne refusais pas, n'étant pas d'humeur à expliquer, justifier ou ne serait-ce que parler. De toute manière, il devait facilement approcher des petites heures du matin, le soleil ne tarderait probablement pas à se lever, il ne risquait pas d'y avoir grand monde de debout à cette heure-ci.

J'attrapai rapidement un verre, bu quelque gorgées d'eau - pleurer m'avait toujours donner soif – et m'exilai au premier étage. Le cœur aux aguets.

Je savais ce que j'allais y voir, ou plutôt, je savais ce que je n'allais plus y voir mais d'en avoir la preuve réelle me fit l'effet d'une véritable bombe.

Kilian était parti. Ses affaires avaient disparues, s'étaient volatilisées, m'avaient abandonnée. Mes lunettes de soleil gisaient au milieu du lit, vide, inoccupé. Et les larmes reprirent une once de courage, regagnant d'ardeur et d'entrain.

Je sursautai brusquement quand une main se posa sur mon épaule, mes yeux toujours fixés sur ce seul objet qui restait au milieu du lit.

_' Il les a retrouvé coincées entre un sac et un des pieds du lit. Raison pour laquelle les sortilèges d'attraction ne marchaient pas '_

Je me retournai et fondit dans les bras d'Alice, m'y abandonnant complètement. À bout de force, je n'étais plus un obstacle aux pleurs et ces derniers ne s'en donnaient qu'à cœur joie. Elle me pressa contre elle, je me laissai tombée à terre _' Eyrin ... '_

_' J'ai besoin de lui '_

_' Je sais '_

_' J'ai besoin qu'il … Qu'il reste dans ma vie '_

_' Tu le connais Eyrin, tu sais comment il est, tu ne peux pas lui demander ça ' _Oui, je le connaissais. Je connaissais sa tendance à douter. Toujours. Il avait tellement tendance à ne plus faire confiance, à bâtir un mur, une distance pour se préserver. Il avait tellement peur de se laisser faire, de donner, de se mettre à nu, de devenir vulnérable. Il craignait tellement ce que les autres étaient capables de lui faire.

Et je lui avais fais tout ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Moi. Sa femme.

_' Je suis un monstre ' _Elle ne dit rien mais je savais qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins. J'avais fais l'impardonnable et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que je l'avais fais en connaissance de cause. Lui qui avait toujours eut besoin d'être rassuré, ça m'avait tellement agacée à une époque de toujours devoir faire mes preuves, d'être toujours là à lui répéter ce que je ressentais pour lui, jour après jour, nuit après nuit. Comme si je devais le convaincre. Et finalement, il avait arrêté, il avait compris. Il s'était ouvert et je venais de le blesser comme sûrement personne ne l'avait jamais blessé.

Etait-il possible de faire quelque chose d'aussi horrible aux personnes que vous aimez ? Etait-il possible d'être aussi ignoble ? Moi qui avait laisser mon bonheur naître entre ses mains, je venais d'engendrer son malheur entre les miennes. Et dire qu'il avait crû que j'étais enceinte. Dire qu'il avait pensé que notre relation pourrait franchir un nouveau cap. Qu'elle s'apprêtait à gravir un échelon. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que c'était tout le contraire. Elle s'était préparée à dégringoler, à dévaler les marches à toute allure. Pas les unes après les autres, non, toutes en même temps. D'un coup unique.

Elle s'était apprêtée à se laisser tombée dans le vide. Une chute libre.

Et maintenant elle était tombée et ne se relèverait probablement jamais. Alice avait raison. Il avait disparu à tout jamais de ma vie.

Et il me manquait déjà.

Les images. Le son. Les souvenirs. Tout se bousculait dans mon esprit et pourtant le passé n'était que très loin de moi. Ce n'était pas le passé, c'était le futur qui se déballait devant moi, qui s'éventrait face à mes yeux qui continuaient à pleurer, impuissants. Le futur, oui. Tout ce que j'aurai pu voir encore et encore, tout ce que je ne verrai plus.

Ses yeux pétillants, ses lèvres sur ma peau, sa voix chuchotée à mon oreille. Son petit sourire mi-moqueur mi-amusé, quand il me voyait me lever le matin, encore à moitié-endormie en train de me débattre pour garder les yeux ouverts. Cette petite teinte que prenait sa voix quand il ne pouvait s'empêcher de me chercher, ce qui m'exaspérait au plus haut point mais qui, tout de même, me faisait plus que sourire. Son souffle chaud qui caressait ma peau, me faisant toujours plié. Ses bras protecteurs. Ses discussions passionnées, enflammées. Cette ardeur qu'il mettait toujours dans son travail, cette façon qu'il avait de toujours se donner entièrement à ses patients. Cette mine inquiète qu'il retenait face à eux mais qu'il me dévoilait, me laissant apercevoir toutes ses craintes, ses doutes et ses peurs, sans pour autant qu'il n'oublie, fier comme il était, de se reprendre finalement.

Autant de choses que plus jamais je ne connaîtrais. Que plus jamais je ne pourrais aimer. Pourtant je l'aimais, oui. Je l'aimais toujours. Mais je ne regrettais pas.

Parce qu'à présent, c'était avec la voix de Lilith que l'avenir s'adressait à moi, c'était avec ses yeux si intenses et vifs, avec ce fabuleux éclat que j'avais tant chercher pendant des années sans jamais retrouver, qu'il me regardait.

Parce que maintenant c'était avec le sourire de Lilith que le futur me souriait.

Alors je ne regrettais pas, non. Il ne servait à rien de nier. Ca n'avait pas été une erreur, ça avait été une nécessité qui faisait mal, certes, qui brisait, cassait, rompait, rongeait, mais un impératif qui brillait, qui éclatait, rayonnait, flamboyait, resplendissait.

Et pouvoir penser cela ne faisait de moi qu'un monstre pire encore. Ce n'était même pas cette absence de regret qui était si terrible, mais c'était cette présence de satisfaction. Parce que je savais que j'avais fais le bon choix, même si, au fond, je n'avais pas vraiment choisit. Je n'avais pas réellement eus mon mot à dire. C'était quelque chose qui s'était fait de lui même ou peut-être était-ce quelque chose qui avait toujours été enfouit en moi. Peut-être que, finalement, ça ne sera jamais que Lilith.

* * *

J'ouvrais difficilement les yeux. Je me retrouvais dans mon lit, Alice allongée à côté de moi. J'avais dû m'endormir dans ses bras.

_' T'es réveillée ? '_ Qu'elle me demanda doucement. J'hochai lentement la tête, quelque peu gênée tout de même _' Désolée d'avoir écourté ta nuit … '_

_' Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Eyrin. Ca va mieux ? '_

_' Je ne sais pas ' _Soufflai-je. Ce qui eut l'effet de m'amener à nouveau sur les sentiers de la morosité. Alice le remarqua et s'enquit aussitôt _' Je suppose que tu ne compte pas sortir du lit aujourd'hui ? '_

Je secouai négativement la tête. Il me fallait du temps avec moi-même avant de descendre affronter les autres. Il me fallait respirer, récupérer, comprendre. Je n'étais pas encore prête à parler à Lilith même si, au fond, j'avais terriblement envie de la voir, de la sentir. C'est qu'elle me manquait et c'était assez étrange. Alors que maintenant, rien ne me séparait réellement d'elle, c'était moi même qui m'interposait entre nous. Mais j'avais besoin d'avoir les idées claires _' Tu veux que je te cherche quelque chose à manger ? '_

_' Tu n'es pas obligée de - '_

_' Eyrin '_ Me coupa t-elle _' Est-ce tu veux manger ? '_

_' S'il te plaît '_ Elle sourit tranquillement, déposa un baiser sur ma joue et fila en dehors de la chambre. Je n'eus le temps que de souffler, de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'heure – il était un peu plus de midi – et de m'habiller qu'Alice remontait déjà. Elle s'installa silencieusement en face de moi et nous mangions dans le même silence léger. Je ne pensais pas à grand chose, à vrai dire, j'essayais plutôt de me vider la tête. Mais il y avait une chose qui m'en empêchait. Une chose sur laquelle je n'avais pas réellement d'emprise, pas de mot ni de nom à mettre.

_' Si jamais … Un jour, je te demande de partir, ne me laisse pas. Ne m'abandonne pas, s'il te plaît ... '_ La phrase – même si au ton de ma voix je devrais plutôt dire la supplique – m'avait littéralement échappé et elle avait relevé brusquement les yeux, surprise.

_' Je ne partirai pas Eyrin. Je ne partirai jamais … Du moins, je reviendrai toujours '_

Je ne répondis rien. Elle souffla et vînt à côté de moi_ ' Eyrin. Tu sais que tu es plus qu'importante pour moi. Tu es la seule personne qui … Tu ne m'as jamais jugé pour mon physique. Tu es l'une des seule personne qui ne m'avait pas directement mise dans la case blonde-sexy-qui-ne-réfléchis-pas-et-qui-pense-que-la-vie-se-résume-qu'au-physique alors que tout le monde se demandait comment j'avais pu finir à Serdaigle. Parce que, forcément, je suis belle, je suis conne. Tu es la seule qui a crû en moi Eyrin, qui as pris la peine de lire en moi. Si j'ai pu m'affirmer, c'est grâce à toi. Et tu le sais. Alors Eyrin, crois-moi, je reviendrai. Toujours. Je ne te lâcherai pas si facilement. Ni toi, ni Emily. Et s'il faut que je supporte une Auror totalement débile, je le ferai '_

Je me retournai vers elle, touchée, avant qu'elle n'explose de rire _' Par Merlin ! On dirait que je suis amoureuse de toi ' _Rit-elle en se laissant tombée sur le lit.

Je souris doucement _' Mais moi je suis sûre que tu l'es ! Tu ne peux pas résister à mon charme '_ Glissai-je en lui lançant un regard provocateur auquel elle rit plus encore avant de devenir brusquement sérieuse_ ' Je trouve que je m'en sors de mieux en mieux '_

_' J'aimerais … Que tu m'en parle. Si jamais c'est trop dur ou seulement dur ou … Bref, que tu m'en parle '_

_' On ne se disputera pas ? '_

_' Ca te gêne la possibilité que Lilith et moi … Honnêtement ? '_

_' Je ne crois pas non. Mais pour les autres je ne sais pas Eyrin '_

_' Alors si tu arrives à gérer Lilith et moi, on ne se disputera pas. J'aime une fille, tu es homophobe. On ne peut rien y faire et puis ... C'est pas la fin du monde. Mais si jamais ça change 'Lice … Soit sincère et honnête. Je ne veux pas que tu – Tu n'as pas à tout prendre sur toi '_

Elle hocha la tête et se redressa_ ' Tu crois que ça s'améliorera avec le temps ? '_

_' Je pense. Ca s'est déjà un peu amélioré, non ? ' _Elle acquiesça à nouveau avant de reprendre_ ' Tu ne t'y connais pas trop en homosexualité ' _Qu'elle constata

_' Non '_

_' Alors, peut-être que … Quand on sera de retour à Londres on pourrait … Se renseigner ensemble ? '_

Je la regardai un instant. Personnellement, je n'avais pas réellement envie d'en savoir plus. De me renseigner. Je ne me sentais pas impliquée, ni même incluse dans l'homosexualité. Mais c'était peut-être quelque chose qui allait pouvoir nous aider, j'acquiesçais donc _' Ouais, pourquoi pas '_

Il y eut de nouveau un petit silence, néanmoins, ça m'avait fait pensé à autre chose. De toute façon, en y réfléchissant, je n'avais pas grand chose à faire. Il fallait laisser le temps au temps comme on dit.

_' Alice ? '_

_' Mhm ? '_

_' C'est à cause de Marc si tu es comme ça ? ' _Elle se retourna, perplexe, vers moi _' Comment ? '_

_' Tu changes toutes les trois semaines de mecs '_

_' Je ne tombe pas sur le bon, c'est tout ' _Se justifia t-elle

_' Tu romps toujours au bout de trois semaines maximum. Tu as peur des relations sérieuses '_

_' N'importe quoi, je suis bien sortie avec Terry après Marc et ça a duré 5 mois ! '_

_' 5 mois après lesquels tu as rompu parce que ça devenait sérieux … '_

Elle me lança un regard dubitatif avant de capituler_ ' Je ne veux plus revivre ça. Et je ne veux pas fonder de famille. Je veux dire … C'est ce que tout le monde attends, non ? Quand ça devient sérieux, vraiment sérieux, c'est un sujet qui tombe forcément. C'est comme si pour que ton couple soit vraiment épanoui il fallait obligatoirement des putains de gosses. Et … Je ne veux vraiment pas d'enfants Eyrin. Comment tu veux t'en sortir si t'es avec quelqu'un depuis je ne sais combien d'années et que pour lui fonder une famille c'est comme accomplir sa vie ? Comme si, ça y est : il a une famille, il vit réellement. Je ne veux pas empêcher celui que j'aime de … D'avoir des enfants si c'est ce qu'il veut mais je ne plierai pas non plus. Alors … Et puis ça fait mal les relations sérieuses '_

_' Tu n'as qu'à mettre les choses au clair depuis le début '_

_' Tu imagines ? Premier rencard : « Mais je te préviens, je ne veux pas de gosses ». Le mec a vite fait de prendre ses jambes à son cou ! '_ Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire, concédant le fait qu'elle avait raison.

J'avais encore la mort dans l'âme, mais au moins je ne pleurais plus. C'était déjà ça de pris. Plusieurs fois, pendant les longs silences qui avaient parsemés l'après-midi, je faillis à nouveau éclater en sanglot. Mais à chaque fois Alice avait relancer la conversation et dévier quelque peu mon attention sur quelque chose d'autre.

_' Matt m'en veux ? '_ Demandai-je alors que nous approchions doucement du début de soirée. Je ne l'avais pas vu de la journée et la tête qu'Alice venait de tirer ne me rassura pas le moins du monde.

_' Je ne crois pas que … '_

_' Alice ? ' _Insistai-je

_' Il en veut un peu à tout le monde, que ce soit toi, Lilith, Nathan ou moi. Mais je crois surtout qu'il s'en veut à lui même '_ Mon cœur s'était lentement resserré. Je ne comprenais pas, pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ?

_' Il s'est disputé avec Nathan '_ Rajouta t-elle, allumant puissamment la flamme de la curiosité. Je l'encourageai alors à continuer et elle raconta finalement que quand Kilian était venu cherché ses affaires, sa colère n'était pas passée inaperçue.

_' D'abord il s'en est pris à Lilith. En disant qu'il l'appréciait mais qu'elle était allée trop loin. Il a … '_

_' Alice ? '_

_' Je ne me rappelle plus exactement de ce qu'il a dit '_

_' Arrêtes. Tu te souviens toujours mot pour mot de ce que les gens disent ' _Elle souffla et continua à contre-coeur _' « Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de toujours avoir ce que tu veux. Alors bien sûr il faut que tu détruise tout ce qu'il y a autour de toi ! Tu crois qu'elle n'a pas assez souffert ? Tu crois que ça n'avait pas été assez dur pour elle ? Quand elle a enfin une vie stable, quand elle est enfin pleinement heureuse, il faut que tu viennes foutre ta merde ! » ' _J'avais du mal à croire que Matt ait pu dire quelque chose de tel. Lui qui d'habitude était si compréhensif. C'était un véritable coup de poignard, j'avais tellement l'impression de le perdre ces derniers temps. Et ça ne faisait que s'empirer encore !_ ' Lilith n'a rien dit. Pas un seul mot. Elle est allée s'enfermer dans sa chambre et Nathan a commencé à s'en prendre à Matt. Il lui a dit comme quoi il était totalement hypocrite, qu'il savait très bien que vous étiez … Faites l'une pour l'autre. Il lui a reproché de ne rien avoir fait après les ASPICS, de ne pas t'avoir convaincue d'au moins parler à Lilith. Alors Matt a répliqué quelque chose du genre « Te fou pas de moi. Tu sais très bien comment elles marchaient toutes les deux. Je n'allais pas ternir leur amour et le respect qu'elles avaient pour lui, alors que même Eyrin se refusait à briser ce respect ! Lilith n'avait qu'à dire non, elle avait qu'à ne pas accepter de se marier », Nathan avait répondu « C'est sûr que c'est tellement facile de reprocher à Lilith ce qu'Eyrin n'a pas fait, je te signale qu'Eyrin aurait très bien pu - » Lilith est sortie de sa chambre et Nathan s'était arrêté en plein milieu de phrase. Je n'ai pas compris grand chose. Matt s'est juste enfuit dehors et quand j'ai essayé de lui parler, il m'a reproché le fait de ne pas … T'avoir empêcher de rompre '_

J'avais du mal à assimiler clairement les informations. Au moins, maintenant, je savais ce que Nathan reprochait à Matt. Mais de l'autre côté, ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Ce n'était plus moi qui le perdait, c'était lui-même qui se perdait.

Le silence avait ensuite repris ses droits et nous n'avions plus fait grand chose durant la soirée. Je m'étais contentée de lire jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus me concentrer correctement sur les mots qui défilaient devant moi, puis avais abandonner le livre pour le dessin. Alice était restée silencieuse mais présente. Engageant quelques petites fois des discussions minimes quand elle voyait que j'allais à nouveau craqué.

Le trou béant qu'avait laissé Kilian – même si il était vrai que je l'avais créer toute seule - n'avait pas réellement diminué, j'arrivais juste, par moment, a oublié qu'il était présent. Mais il se rattrapait toujours bien vite avec une douleur aiguë, refusant que je l'oublie pleinement. Se battant, même, pour que je subisse son existence.

L'absence de Kilian s'était faite plus marquée encore au moment de se coucher et j'avais presque supplier Alice pour qu'elle reste avec moi une nuit de plus, incapable d'essayer de m'endormir seule. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un à côté de moi. D'une présence dans ce lit qui m'apparaissait maintenant bien vide.

* * *

Nous avions passé la journée suivante à la plage. J'avais éprouvé le besoin de sortir, de prendre un peu l'air, et bien que l'automne s'était tranquillement installé, il faisait encore bon.

Ca m'avait quelque peu détendue. Je me retrouvais un peu plus légère même si cette sensation de manque était toujours comme un poids sur mon dos. Elle m'oppressait toujours, m'étouffait. M'étranglait. Cette impression de _jamais-plus_ ne me laissait aucun répit. Et comme si elle ne suffisait pas, il y avait aussi cette autre chose. Cette envie toujours croissante, ce besoin toujours plus présent de voir Lilith sans pour autant s'en sentir le courage.

Parce qu'aller vers elle maintenant, c'était avoir la véritable preuve de ma monstruosité. Et même si le combat était plus qu'hypocrite, même si je luttais inutilement, il fallait accepter. Accepter d'abandonner quelqu'un pour se jeter immédiatement dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Accepter d'être ce genre de personne. De désirer le mal pour connaître le bien. De détruire pour posséder.

Et il y avait aussi le revers. Il fallait assumer toutes les conséquences qui allaient de pair. Je n'étais pas innocente dans la réaction de Matt, dans les déchirements, les disputes qu'il y avait eut.

J'avais détruit, démolit, massacré.

_' Je vais aller parler à Matt '_ Soufflai-je finalement alors qu'Alice se retournait vers moi _' Tu es sûre que … maintenant ? '_

_' Il faut qu'on parle. Je n'ai pas envie de faire traîner les choses … Ca va encore s'empirer '_

Elle hocha la tête, j'enfilai rapidement mon haut et ma jupe_ ' Je … T'attends ici '_ Qu'elle fit soudainement. Je me retournai vers l'endroit qu'elle semblait fixer avec intérêt et éclatai de rire_ ' T'es pas croyable '_

_' Eh, j'ai des besoins moi aussi ! ' _J'attrapai mes chaussures et mes affaires, et me retournai vers elle : elle avait toujours l'air absorbée _' Et moi qui trouvait les Sierra-Léonais pas très séduisants … Il est incroyablement sexy celui-la '_

_' Je te jure toi ' _Elle me fit un clin d'oeil, je vins déposer un baiser sur sa joue_ ' Bonne … Fin d'après-midi '_

_' Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ... ça ' _Je ris et Transplanai finalement.

* * *

Il était adossé contre le mur à l'extérieur, je vins m'adosser à ses côtés en silence. Je ne dû pas attendre très longtemps qu'il explosait déjà _' Comment est-ce que tu as pu faire ça ? '_

_' Matt … '_

_' Après tout ce que vous nous avez fait subir ! Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, il faut que tu balaye tout en quelques jours à peine ? Tu nous avez demandé d'être compréhensif, de lui laisser sa chance … Putain Eyrin, il a rongé toute ma scolarité, il n'a fait qu'humilier Emily encore et encore, de la rabaisser à la moindre occasion … Tu nous as demandé de l'écouter, de lui pardonner et maintenant, et maintenant … Ca ne servait à rien ? Les choses n'étaient pas que difficiles pour vous deux, mais pour nous aussi. Pour Emily, pour Alice, pour moi. Ca n'a pas été facile de le voir dans nos vies, et je sais qu'il n'est plus celui qu'il était, mais … Tu ne peux nous avoir demandé de nous battre et abandonner maintenant aussi facilement ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! '_

_' Je suis désolée '_

_' Être désolé n'est pas se battre '_

_' Non. Je suis désolée parce que je me bats. Je me bats pour elle '_

Il se retourna, visiblement ahuri. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans un état pareil ?_ ' On est enfermés depuis maintenant un bon bout de temps, c'est normal que tes sentiments se fassent confus. Putain mais t'as pensé un seul instant au fait que ce n'était que le contexte qui amplifiait tout ? Tu crois que ça va être comment quand la réalité reprendra ses droits à Londres ? Tu crois que tu ne regrettera pas ? '_

_' J'ai confiance en ce que je ressens '_

_' Le grand amour n'existe pas Eyrin ! '_

_' Le tien est mort et six pieds sous terre. Il est temps que tu l'accepte. J'en ai marre putain. J'ai tout fait, j'ai soutenu ton silence, tes crises, tes coups, tes pleurs. J'ai supporté la vision d'un Matt complètement anéanti, sans vie, une vraie loque qui n'avait même plus l'envie d'être vivant. J'en ai compris un autre qui s'est totalement perdu dans son travail, qui ne voyait plus que ça. Et maintenant que tu n'es plus au labo, tout ça ressort ! Et c'est normal mais maintenant que tu n'es plus aveuglé par l'illusion que te procure ton travail, tu devrais essayer d'accepter que la vie est mal faite et que le grand amour s'il existe n'est pas insensible aux coups que la vie s'acharne à porter. La vie te l'a retiré à tout jamais, mais moi j'ai une chance Matt et tu ne me reprochera pas de la saisir '_

Il resta un long moment silencieux. J'étais épuisée par ma tirade, mais la détermination m'avait prise dans ses filets. J'irai saisir ma chance aujourd'hui, oui, j'irai voir Lilith.

_' Ca n'a rien à voir … ' _Souffla t-il finalement, quelque peu calmé

_' Bien sûr que si. Tala est derrière chacune de tes paroles, chacun de tes actes. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux Matt : rire, sourire, blaguer. Ce n'est qu'une façade et est-ce que je dois vraiment te rappeler que c'est à cause d'elle que tu l'as construite ? '_

_' N'importe quoi '_

_' Elle te méprisait face à ses amis. Tu sais très bien que j'ai finis par l'apprécier même si c'était toujours pas l'amour fou, mais avoue que c'était pour te protéger de la douleur qu'elle provoquait à chaque fois en étant si hypocrite avec toi, que tu es comme ça ! '_

_' ARRETE '_

_' ACCEPTE ! ' _Il gardait le silence – peut-être avait-il besoin de temps quoiqu'il en soit j'abandonnai et rentrai à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait que Nathan qui était en train de s'acharner sur du papier, visiblement gêné. Nous avions sûrement crier trop fort.

_' Désolée '_

_' Ce n'est rien ' _J'acquiesçai et hésitai un instant_ ' Est-ce que … '_

_' Elle aime la hauteur '_

* * *

_' Tu fuis Nathan et Matt ? '_ Lilith sursauta violemment. Je m'en voulut quelque peu, elle avait dû se croire seule et cela faisait bien une dizaine de minutes que je l'observais de loin, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Mon cœur rata un battement devant ce sourire qui franchissait toujours la barrière de sa volonté.

_' C'est une façon de voir les choses ' _Fit-elle alors que je m'asseyais à côté d'elle. Elle semblait extrêmement gênée et indécise, chose non pas étrange mais quasi surnaturelle.

_' Je sais que … Je suis désolée Eyrin '_ Elle inspira _' Désolée de ne pas être désolée parce que … Ca fait tellement, tellement de … Que je … '_ Je ne l'avais jamais vu perdre autant ses moyens, être si peu sûre d'elle-même, que l'envie qui avait germé et grandit en moi, éclata brusquement.

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'était la libération. La délivrance. Elle sembla surprise mais se reprit bien vite. C'était doux, chaste. Incroyablement intense. Mes intestins avaient l'impression d'être jetés dans le vide.

_' Je m'étais interdit de le rêver ' _Qu'elle souffla contre mes lèvres, me faisant frissonner comme jamais. Je sentis sa main essayait d'enfoncer quelque chose dans la mienne et j'ouvris brusquement les yeux. Son alliance.

_' Lily, tu ne … ' _Elle me sourit doucement mais ça ne suffisait pas à cacher ses tremblements _' Non Lily, je ne veux pas '_

Elle parut plus surprise encore, je ne comprenais pas moi même ma réaction _' Ne pas briser maintenant ce que l'on a pas brisé avant '_ Répétai-je en échos à ce que nous avions dis la dernière fois.

_' Quoi que nous fassions, nous le briserons '_

_' Non. Parce qu'entre toi et Aaron, il n'y a rien. Alors ça ne compte pas … C'est juste une alliance, un bout de métal. Nous ne brisons rien '_

_' Ca revient au même Eyrin. Pourquoi faire avec maintenant alors que nous ne l'avions pas fait avant ? '_

_' Parce que maintenant je sais. Et j'ai plus de courage et … Sérieusement, j'ai pas envie de sauver la vie d'Ethan si c'est pour la lui pourrir par la suite ' _J'attrapai ses doigts et glissais doucement l'alliance à sa place. Elle me regardait faire, à nouveau indécise.

_' Tu es sûre ? '_

_' Oui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais … Tu n'as pas à faire ça ' _Sa main se referma sur la mienne et n'y tenant plus je me jetai littéralement sur ses lèvres. Elles avaient quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose d'unique, de dévastateur. C'était tellement nul de dire ça mais en même temps tellement vrai. Nos peaux se touchaient de plus en plus et la passion me tiraillait l'âme. Je finis par rompre le contact, posant mon front contre son épaule. C'était trop. Beaucoup trop. J'avais l'impression d'avoir enchaîné crises cardiaques sur crises cardiaques, mon cœur était tellement douloureux !

Il y eut quelques longues secondes de silence avant que nous explosions presque en même temps de rire. Un besoin d'évacuer, sûrement _' On est vraiment idiotes, n'empêche '_

Elle acquiesça et garda un moment le silence. Je crois que j'avais un sourire stupide aux lèvres qui ne voulait plus décoller, qui avait même l'air de vouloir s'y installer définitivement. Peu importait, je posai doucement mes lèvres sur sa peau qui me manquait déjà. Je la sentis frissonner quand je montais dans son cou et elle tomba à la renverse quand je m'attaquai à ses lèvres.

* * *

_' Olivia et Logan ? '_

_' Oui ? '_

_' Ils ne sont pas … Mariés, si ? ' _Elle éclata de rire avant de s'arrêter devant mon regard noir _' Ils sont frère et sœur '_

_' Ils ne se ressemblent pas vraiment pourtant, enfin au niveau du physique '_

_' Ils n'ont pas la même mère mais ils sont inséparables depuis qu'ils ont deux ans '_ Je souris doucement, me calant plus confortablement encore contre Lilith. Nous étions restées sagement dans les bras l'une de l'autre, parlant de tout et n'importe quoi. Enfin, nous avions surtout évité certains sujets. Je n'étais pas prête encore à parler de certaines choses malgré le fait qu'elle semblait vouloir le faire. Mais elle avait joué le jeu et je lui en étais reconnaissante.

Elle m'avait remonté le moral.

Un plop sonore me fit littéralement sursauté. Je m'écartai d'elle et elle se redressa, toute aussi alerte que moi. Je m'approchai du bord, jetant un œil en bas.

Kilian.

Elle n'eut le temps de me jeter un regard que je Transplanai déjà à côté de lui

_' Kilia- '_

_' Ne te fatigue pas. Je suis là pour Ethan. Jordan m'en voudra toute ma vie s'il sait que je ne suis pas allé jusqu'au bout ' _Un poignard n'aurait pas fait plus mal. Il s'engouffra sans plus de commodités à l'intérieur du bâtiment et je l'y suivis sans me laisser le temps de ne serait-ce que réfléchir. Il n'attendit pas avant de lâcher sa bombe une fois qu'il fut face aux autres

_' Je sais où ils sont. Les Crachvies. Je sais où ils sont '_

* * *

Merci pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir et ça motive (même si j'avoue que ce chapitre a tardé, c'est pas celui pour lequel j'ai eu le plus de mal, mais il est pas loin du palmarès)

Pour répondre à Nononyme : ça varie. J'essaye d'être régulière dans la publication des chapitres mais en ce moment c'est dur.

Et, désolée encore pour les fautes ! (Et pour les virgules toujours mal placées, mais j'essaye de me guérir !)


	20. Armoise

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Dix-Neuvième ;

J'avais le vertige devant la distance qui me séparait de Kilian, devant l'écart qu'il avait mis entre nous. J'avais du mal à croire qu'il était réellement là, qu'il était revenu. Ses traits, ses yeux, son sourire, et sa voix avaient tellement occupé d'espace dans ma tête, l'avaient tellement martelé que le voir après tout ce qu'il s'était passé m'avait asséné un coup mental assez incroyable. Surtout si on rajoutait ce détachement et ce désintéressement total dont il faisait preuve à mon égard. Il n'y avait pas que la surprise qui m'avait prise dans ses filets, il y avait aussi ce sentiment de révolte de n'avoir le droit qu'à ce genre de réponse – si on pouvait appeler ça une réponse.

Mais parallèlement je me sentais aussi libre et légère. L'impression que les lèvres de Lilith n'avaient toujours pas décoller des miennes était lancinante. C'était comme si elle était toujours à mes côtés, comme si sa douceur me possédait toujours et pourtant je l'avais abandonné sur le toit du bâtiment.

Je me félicitai mentalement : on ne pouvait pas faire plus contradictoire.

J'essayais de concentrer mon attention sur ce qu'il se passait sous mes yeux quand je fus enfin frappée par l'échos des paroles de Kilian. Venait-il réellement de dire qu'il savait où étaient les Crachvies ? Je me rapprochais lentement des autres qui avaient l'air tout aussi perdus que moi. Incompréhension et flottement m'enchaînèrent rapidement, m'empêchant de fuir. Souhaitant, même, me voir affronter l'appréhension et l'excitation qui m'avaient littéralement sauté à la gorge. Et plus les secondes s'enfuyaient, plus je me perdais.

_' Comment tu - ' _Alice fut coupée par Lilith qui entrait à son tour dans la pièce, visiblement elle n'avait rien entendu vu le brusque arrêt sur image qu'elle venait de faire devant nos têtes.

_' Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? '_

_' Kilian sait où sont les Crachvies '_ Dire que j'étais gênée ou troublée serait un euphémisme, j'avais l'impression que mon cerveau venait juste de lâcher l'affaire. Comment pouvoir ressentir tellement de choses contraires à la fois ? Comment, même, toutes les aligner les unes après les autres ?

_' Tu as tes plans ? ' _Lui demanda Kilian, me laissant totalement abasourdie. Les choses m'échappaient de plus en plus. J'étais totalement écartée, abandonnée, mise sur le côté, et il venait de parler à Lilith en empruntant une voix, qui plus est, dénuée de tout ressentiment ? Il prenait sur lui pour réagir correctement envers elle, et moi, je n'avais pas le droit à cet effort de sa part ?

Il fallait que je me calme, après tout, je ne pouvais pas vraiment m'énerver, n'est-ce pas ? C'était de ma faute s'il réagissait comme ça. Je savais comment il était certes, mais j'avais la nette impression d'avoir le droit au Kilian de Poudlard qui ne prenait jamais sur lui et qui ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de tout rejeter sur les autres. Alors que les autres avaient le droit au « vrai » Kilian.

_' Quelle province ? '_

_' Celle-ci et l'adjacente ' _Lilith s'exécuta et les cartes/plans/ou je ne sais quoi d'autre étaient rapidement déroulés sur la table. Kilian s'y pencha un instant _' Tu as les schémas ? Ils sont, normalement, entre cette zone-ci et cette zone-là. Le type parlait de 5 à 7 kilomètres au Nord de Kabala '_

_' 5 à 7 kilomètres, ça couvre un bon bout de terre ' _Fit Nathan

_' Ca dépends '_ Enchérit l'Auror _' Comment se fait-il qu'un « type » sache quoi que ce soit ? '_

_' Il a entre-aperçu ma baguette et m'a pris pour « l'un des leurs ». Il était littéralement sur-excité, il ne faisait que de répéter des trucs sans sens du genre : « Ah ! Si seulement j'avais les moyens !/ Donc ça a marché ? Ca a marché ? Ils ont les même, eux, à ce qu'on dit !/ C'est toujours au Nord de Kabala, non ? Il me l'avait dit cet idiot : à 5 à 7 kilomètres de Kabala, il y a un petit bâtiment, je les ai vu ! Qu'il me répétait, oh, j'aurai dû l'écouter !/ Oh ! Normalement ils t'attendent dans un tout petit bar du centre-ville mais quand tu sais où ils se cachent, eh ! T'as bien envie de sortir ! Mais ils font peur, oh oui, qu'est-ce qu'il font peur ! » '_

_' Il était bourré ' _M'indignais-je _' Et toi aussi t'as bu ! T'empestes l'alcool ! '_ Il m'ignora littéralement et, la colère commençant à monter de plus en plus, j'allai m'asseoir sur le canapé. M'exilant cette fois-ci volontairement.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. On aurait dit que tout le monde avait oublié. Qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé ici. La tension était palpable bien sûr, mais l'excitation des « troupes » l'était encore plus et la dominait. Je soufflai. Il fallait que je respire, me répétant inlassablement que c'était Kilian. Qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais pu réagir autrement à mon égard. Après tout, il avait bien l'habitude de ne choisir que la facilité, non ?

Mais alors pourquoi, par Merlin, ne la prenait-il pas face aux autres ?

_' Kilian '_ Commença Alice en me laissant un regard _' Est-ce qu'on peut être sûrs des informations que - '_

_' Bien sûr. J'ai peut-être bu mais j'étais lucide '_

_' Ok '_ Fit Lilith en prenant une plume_ ' Donc ils ont des éléments au centre-ville et leur planque est au Nord de la ville. C'est sûrement là-bas que sont les otages '_

_' Mais pourquoi des Crachvies attendraient-ils des Moldus dans un bar ? '_ Enchaîna Nathan.

_' Ils aiment jouer avec eux. Peut-être qu'il ne s'agit que d'un plateau de jeu en plus. Je ne doute pas de leur capacité pour les manipuler dans tous les sens possibles '_

_' Mais le Moldu n'aurait pas les moyens pour faire quoi exactement ? '_

_' Participer au jeu ? '_

_' Peu importe '_ Coupa Kilian _' On s'en fout sérieusement. On leur demandera une fois qu'on les aura sous la main '_

Au fur et à mesure que leur discussion s'étalait, devenant stratégie, suppositions puis hypothèses, la colère devenait de plus en plus récurrente chez moi. Ils étaient en train d'éliminer des zones par un système que je n'avais pas le moins du monde compris – à vrai dire, je n'avais que du mal à me concentrer réellement sur la discussion et à comprendre quoi que ce soit. Et puis de toute façon, je n'avais même pas l'impression qu'elle me concernait, cette discussion.

_' Il y a un rassemblement de bâtiments là '_

_' Une espèce de zone industrialisée. Sûrement de l'exploitation minière ici d'ailleurs '_

_' C'est plutôt parfait, non ? Je vois mal un bâtiment s'élever seul dans une région, trop peu discret. Surtout qu'apparemment les trouver n'a pas été une mince affaire d'après le type '_

_' Ouais. Il doit y avoir quelques petites habitations à côté, pour les ouvriers '_

_' C'est sûrement assez rustre … Je me verrais mal cacher des otages dans des maisons en terre crue, personnellement '_

_' C'est donc dans un des bâtiments '_

_' Un petit, d'après le type '_

Je n'en pouvais plus. Ils réagissaient tellement naturellement l'un envers l'autre et moi qui n'existais plus. J'avais l'impression d'avoir juste disparue de la surface de la terre. Cette fois-ci j'explosai complètement quand ils se mirent à sourire _' Alors cette « pute » elle a le droit aux regards, à la parole, aux sourires et moi je n'ai le droit qu'à une non-existence totale ? '_

Les regards s'étaient rapidement tournés vers moi. Hormis celui de l'intéressé. Je rageais intérieurement. Je m'étais trompée : je n'explosais pas, non, j'implosais. Comment pouvait-il m'ignorer ? D'accord, je savais bien que d'une certaine manière je l'avais cherché, comme on dit. Mais qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Rester en retrait, c'est ça ? Rester en retrait pour qu'il n'ai pas à me regarder ? Prendre sur moi pour que lui n'ai pas à prendre sur lui ? J'étais peut-être un monstre qui méritait cela, oui, mais je n'en étais pas un qui méritait qu'il fasse un effort pour les autres alors qu'il m'abandonnait totalement.

Le regard d'Alice s'éclata contre Kilian et il souffla finalement _' Quoi ? C'est ce qu'elle est ! '_

_' Ok '_ Commença Lilith en s'asseyant brusquementaprès m'avoir lancé un regard _' Vas-y. Insulte-moi. Défoule-toi qu'on en finisse. Tu arrêtera peut-être de lui faire du mal '_

_' Je lui fais du mal ? C'est toi qui lui fais du mal. Tu entends ? Toi. De toute façon, tu ne fais que ça autour de toi. Le mal. Tu détruis tout ce que tu touche, tout ce qu'il y a autour de toi. Tu n'es qu'un putain de monstre. Mais tu sais quoi Lilith ? Une femme ne peut pas aimer une femme comme un homme peut aimer une femme. Tu détruis pour rien. Et quand elle s'en rendra compte, quand elle constatera que tout ce qui a été détruit ne l'a été que pour rien, elle te haïra. Elle te haïra comme jamais elle n'aura haït. Et tu aura gagner Lilith, tu aura détruit pour détruire. Ton existence n'est qu'un putain de poison ! '_

Elle ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement. Elle était restée tranquillement assise, encaissant sans avoir montrer un seul instant ne serait-ce qu'une trace de colère ou de tristesse. Ca avait été carrément impressionnant. Je dirais même déstabilisant : Kilian en avait été totalement dérouté _' Bien. Maintenant on peut passer aux choses concrètes. On devrait aller repéré les lieux pour le BISDMMM ce soir '_ Qu'elle asséna de sa voix parfaitement contrôlée.

* * *

Kilian était finalement reparti, ne voulant pas rester avec nous plus que nécessaire. Il avait été décidé que nous irions faire un petit tour dans la zone en question dès ce soir, histoire de pouvoir en finir le plus vite possible, et qu'il nous rejoindrait plus tard, juste avant de partir.

J'étais petit à petit sorti de mon état de choc, de cet espèce d'état d'esprit complètement volatile, extérieur à la scène, passif. J'étais toujours en colère contre Kilian même si la tristesse s'était rajoutée au programme, mais après tout, je ne pouvais pas attendre grand chose de lui. Alice avait raison. Je le connaissais.

Il n'empêche que ses paroles tournaient en boucle dans mon esprit. Il avait été si horrible, si méconnaissable – il savait faire mal mais de là à cracher quelque chose de ce genre … C'était plutôt révoltant. Surtout que ça n'avait été qu'un tissus de mensonges. C'était moi qui détruisait dans l'histoire, moi qui était venue vers elle. Pas l'inverse. Et Lilith n'avait rien dit, elle avait juste subit sans dire un seul mot.

Elle récupéra finalement ses affaires et sans jeter un seul regard à qui que ce soit, alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Je me sentais tellement mal, elle souffrait elle aussi, personne ne le voyait, tout le monde s'enfichait, et se prenait toujours tout dans la figure. J'aurai aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose, la prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que jamais je ne la haïrai, mais au moment où je me décidai enfin à me lever, Nathan posa une main sur mon bras.

_' Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Eyrin. Il faut la laisser seule ' _Je soufflai, acquiesçant, et me laissai tombée sur la chaise. J'étais tellement impuissante.

_' Eyrin … '_ Souffla Alice

_' Je fais souffrir tout le monde '_

_' Et elle détruit la vie de tout le monde. Vous êtes faites l'une pour l'autre '_ Je relevai brutalement les yeux vers Matt qui s'enfonça soudainement dans sa chaise comme s'il voulait se fondre en elle _' C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ? '_

_' Que je suis désolé '_

* * *

Elle n'était ré-apparue que deux heures plus tard. Deux heures pendant lesquelles la peur avait largement eut le temps de s'emparer de moi. Avais-je déjà mentionner le fait que je n'étais pas le moins du monde courageuse ? M'enfoncer dans la Forêt Interdite m'avait fait balisé comme pas possible, alors se dire que dans quelques heures je serai plus que très proche des Crachvies, de ces véritables monstres qui avaient tuer tant de personnes … J'avais le cœur qui essayait de s'enfuir inutilement – bien que j'eus songé un instant de l'aider à percer ma poitrine avec le premier objet coupant que je trouverai, même des dents auraient fait l'affaire. Mais malheureusement ma cage thoracique était de toute évidence une très bonne prison.

_' On va juste vérifier les lieux, les bâtiments. Si possible, le nombre de Crachvies, leur emplacements s'ils sont regroupés. Bref, on repère juste, en aucun cas nous n'intervenons '_ Qu'elle commença doucement

_' Si ils nous repèrent ? '_

_' Si tu peux Transplaner, tu Transplane. Mais pas ici. Dans un endroit quelconque sans aucune importance, ne sait-on jamais s'il arrive à t'attraper au vol '_

_' Et sinon ? '_

_' Tu cours ' _Sourit-elle. Je du faire une tête assez étrange car elle s'enquit _' Ils ne nous verront pas. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Et puis même, nous avons la surprise avec nous. Vous n'aurez qu'à profiter de leur désorganisation '_

_' Ce n'était pas toi qui disait qu'ils savaient gérer la pression ? '_

_' Les Crachvies en général, oui. Mais gérer des relations et gérer un état de crise « militaire », c'est différent. Ce sera la première fois qu'ils seront attaqués sur leur propre territoire. Peut-être ne sont-il pas préparés '_

_' Maman, papa et l'abruti qui me sert de frère. Je vous aime ' _Souffla Alice, me faisant malgré tout éclater de rire.

* * *

Nous avions repéré le bâtiment en question assez facilement, il n'était pas très énorme, plus petit encore que celui que nous utilisions. Mais c'était le seul qui était véritablement fermé : nous avions cassé le cadenas, mais la porte refusait toujours de s'ouvrir. Il y avait plus que probablement un _Collaporta _sur la porte. Autrement dit, c'étaient des Sorciers.

_' Il n'y a aucune lumière à l'intérieur '_

_' Ouais bah les méchants ils ont pas toujours des endroits lugubres et sombres comme QG ? '_

_' Pas faux ' _Rit doucement Alice avant de se prendre mon coude dans les côtes.

_' Bah vas-y, met même des enseignes lumineuses avec de grosses flèches « L'ennemi est juste là », histoire de leur faciliter la tâche ! '_

_' Désolée ' _Souffla t-elle

_' Les filles … ' _S'exaspéra Nathan

_' Euh, Lilith, tu fais quoi là ? ' _Demandais-je soudainement en la voyant s'approcher de la porte. Elle ne me répondit pas et les autres se tournèrent à leur tour vers elle. Ne me dîtes pas, par Merlin, qu'elle allait réellement faire ce que je crois ?

_' Arrêtes tes conneries Lily, tu l'as dis toi-même - '_ Commença Nathan

_' Ethan est là-dedans ! '_

_' Les Crachvies aussi sont là-dedans ! ' _

_' Il n'y en a aucun, j'ai vérifié '_ Un crac sonore témoigna brusquement de l'ouverture de la porte, elle l'entrouvrit légèrement, sa baguette à la main _' Vérifier ? T'as regardé par les fenêtres ? Ne me fais pas rire '_

_' Non, Hominum Revelio est pratique de temps en temps '_ Qu'elle glissa avec un sourire en s'infiltrant par l'ouverture.

_' Lilith putain ! ' _Je m'engageai à mon tour à l'intérieur. Va falloir qu'on m'explique, un jour, comment quelqu'un d'aussi téméraire a pu être envoyé à Serpentard ! Et comment aussi, par la même occasion, je trouvais le moyen de ne faire qu'exactement la même chose qu'elle. Je n'étais décidément pas croyable.

J'atterris dans une pièce plus que sombre. Il faisait littéralement noir _' Lilith ? ' _Je n'arrivais à distinguer les choses qu'à deux mètres de moi maximum, il y avait des espèces de tas de cartons en tout genre. On aurait dit un hangar de marchandises.

J'hésitai un instant. Elle avait dit qu'il n'y avait personne. Cela voulait-il dire que je pouvais faire de la lumière sans courir le risque d'être repérée ? Je préférai ne rien risquer et continuais de marcher sans savoir le moins du monde où j'allais. Inutile de vous faire un dessin de mon cœur à ce moment précis. Je flippais comme j'ai rarement flipper dans ma vie – d'ailleurs, je ne crois pas avoir eut un jour l'occasion d'utiliser ce mot.

_' Lilith ? Je vais t'arracher la tête, sérieusement ! ' _C'était rassurant de se parler à soi même dans ce genre de situation, je m'en donnais plutôt à cœur joie_ ' Mais qu'est-ce que je peux être conne moi aussi '_

Je sursautai brusquement quand un bruit aigu retentit. Je regardai autour de moi, alerte, la peur me tiraillant les entrailles, avant de souffler, soulagée de voir que ce n'était que Lilith qui venait de s'engouffrer dans une porte qu'elle avait trouvé au fond de la pièce. Je me mis une claque mentale. Il n'y avait pas de quoi être soulagée, Merlin sait ce qu'elle allait trouver au sous-sol. Surtout que je ne pensais pas que le sortilège de révélation avait un champ d'action assez grand pour couvrir le sous-sol.

Je soufflai et me dirigeai vers la porte, l'ouvrant avec une appréhension qui me faisait presque trembler. Ma main se resserra sur ma baguette, on aurait pu croire même qu'elle essayait de la rompre, et je commençai la descente des marches. Je ne voyais pas grand chose, il y avait de la lumière en bas mais l'escalier avait l'air d'être énormément long. Je corrige : il y avait plusieurs lumières. Rouge, bleu … Des sortilèges.

Je dévalai littéralement les marches qui restaient et tombai nez-à-nez avec une petite salle exiguë mais pourtant blindée de caisses en tout genre. Je restais quelques peu tapis dans l'ombre, me planquant derrière une pile de caisses et essayais d'apercevoir ce qu'il se passait réellement avant de me jeter dans la « bataille ». Les sortilèges avait cessé un cours instant avant de reprendre brutalement. Ils me permirent au moins de repérer les personnes présentes. Il y avait quelqu'un au bout de la salle à droite, quelqu'un d'autre semblait être à l'opposé – au bout, à gauche -, et visiblement, quelqu'un se trouvait au milieu de la salle, caché parmi le beau bordel qui régnait. C'était probablement Lilith. Je soufflai, inspirai et me lançai discrètement. Je longeais ce que je pouvais longer, essayant de toujours être couverte. Au bout de quelques petites minutes, je pu enfin apercevoir clairement Lilith et le Crachvie qui était du côté droit. Mais avant même de lever ma baguette, ce fut mes yeux qui se levèrent d'eux même – un pressentiment qui m'avait violemment pris dans ses filets. Le plafond !

_' LILITH ! '_ Elle se retourna surprise mais ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, un bruit fracassant retentit brusquement et je n'eus le temps que de l'écarter sur le côté que le plafond s'écroula.

* * *

Par Merlin, qu'est-ce mon crâne était lourd. J'avais l'impression qu'un Gobelin me le fracassait avec une pioche en criant « Révolution ! Révolution ! » ou alors il pensait sûrement qu'en le réduisant en un tas de poussière, il y trouverait peut-être de l'or ! Bref, mon crâne était littéralement assiégé et je commençais à avoir une sensation de vertige. Ne me dîtes pas que ce fichu Gobelin m'a balancé dans le vide en me confondant avec un satané Dragon ?

_' Eyrin ? Eyrin ! ' _Je reconnus la voix de Lilith et ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Je n'eus pas le temps de prendre ne serait-ce qu'un petit filet d'oxygène qu'elle s'empara avidement de mes lèvres.

_' Wow ' _Soufflai-je en rompant finalement le baiser _' Je crois que je vais te sauver la vie plus souvent '_ Je la sentis sourire contre mes lèvres

_' Idiote. Tu vas bien ? ' _J'acquiesçai lentement _' Enfin si le Gobelin qui fracasse mon crâne se met en grève, je ne serai pas contre non plus '_

_' Et ta jambe ? '_

_' De quoi ma jam- ' _Je lâchai sans m'en rendre vraiment compte un gémissement de douleur alors que j'essayais de bouger ma jambe – ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle me parlait de jambe alors que je n'avais mal nul part.

Elle serra ma main et j'essayai de me relever doucement, pour au moins tenter d'apercevoir ce qu'avait cette foutue jambe_ ' Elle est coincée entre deux morceaux du plafond ' _Qu'elle fit finalement

_' Reste couchée Eyrin '_ La voix de Kilian me paraissait si lointaine que j'eus la vague impression de rêver _' Ce n'est probablement rien. Par contre il va falloir qu'on ôte la pierre. Tu aura sûrement très … très mal '_ Je grimaçai d'avance, Lilith accentua la pression sur ma main _' Mais tu ne dois surtout pas bouger '_ Reprit Kilian_ ' Il faut que tu reste calme, histoire que je puisse voir le plus rapidement possible ce que tu as '_

J'hochai lentement la tête, pas du tout sûre de moi. Mais après tout, je n'allais pas finir ma vie ic- Je gémis à nouveau, bon d'accord, je venais littéralement de crier _' Ca va ? '_ Je ne savais même plus qui me parlait, je sentis juste les doigts fins de Lilith venir éteindre les quelques larmes qui s'échappaient malgré moi. Kilian et Nathan relâchèrent la pierre un peu plus loin et j'entendis Alice et Matt courir vers nous

_' Par Merlin Eyrin ! ' _Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il se passait. Je sentais juste Lilith se raidir de plus en plus en regardant ma jambe. Je crois que je préférais moi même ne pas voir le spectacle.

_' Ok. Tu es prête ? '_

_' Non '_

_' Un, deux, trois ' _Si avant j'avais crié, je venais d'hurler. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie. La douleur avait été vive sur le coup mais s'était très rapidement apaisée. J'inspirai.

_' Ca devrait aller. Quand tu rentrera, il va tout de même falloir passer à Sainte Mangouste histoire de vérifier que tu n'as rien d'autre. Mais tu peux te lever, ne force juste pas trop sur cette jambe pour le moment '_

Je ne desserrai pas la main de Lilith et elle me prit dans ses bras.

_' Si la prochaine fois tu pouvais essayer de te noyer au lieu de finir en mille morceaux sous le plafond, ce serait plus convenable. Parce que quand même, un baiser contre deux immenses souffrances, je trouve pas ça très jus- ' _Je me taisais alors qu'elle posait à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. Peu m'importait la présence des autres, je m'abandonnais complètement.

_' Y'a quelqu'un ? ' _Je m'écartai brutalement, la voix était étouffée.

_' Les Crachvies ? ' _M'inquiétai-je

_' Ils sont morts dans l'écroulement '_

_' … Morts ? ' _Je ne sais pas pourquoi des frissons m'avaient parcouru à l'entente de ce mot mais je me relevai rapidement, faisant tout de même attention à ma jambe et n'eus qu'à peine le temps de me débarrasser de toute la poussière qui recouvrait mes vêtements qu'Alice se jeta sur moi.

La voix se fit à nouveau entendre, elle avait l'air de venir de derrière l'un des murs. Lilith avait dû faire la même constatation puisqu'elle s'était levée, baguette en main, et venait de simplement faire exploser le mur à l'aide d'un sortilège que je ne connaissais même pas.

_' Putain Lily '_ Râla Nathan en proie à un nuage de poussière.

_' Faites attention, peut-être qu'il en reste encore ' _Souffla t-elle pour toute réponse avant de s'engager à l'intérieur de ce qui semblait être à présent un couloir. Il y avait d'autres pièces cachées ?

_' Ca va aller ? '_ Me demanda Alice, j'hochai la tête. C'était le calme avant la tempête_ ' Au faite Eyrin … Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil ou c'est moi qui vais te faire manger le plafond ! '_

J'éclatai de rire et elle me lança un regard noir avant de s'engouffrer à son tour dans le couloir. La première salle semblait être un espèce de bureau, il était complètement vide. La deuxième semblait extrêmement longue. J'allais y faire un tour quand la voix d'Ethan fit sursauter un peu près tout le monde_ ' Lily ? '_

Elle provenait du fond du couloir, l'Auror s'y précipita. La troisième salle était condamnée, et Lilith avait dû exécuter plusieurs fois de suite son sortilège pour qu'elle ne s'éclate. La salle aurait pu être un espèce d'immense studio, où plusieurs lits étaient disposés. Il y avait de quoi faire vivre plusieurs personnes sans présence de lumière du soleil.

Trois personnes assaillirent Alice, Nathan et Matt à peine avaient-ils franchis le seuil de ce qu'il restait la porte. La pression s'envola d'un coup unique.

_' Ca va aller, c'est finit '_

Il y eut tellement de choses échangées que je n'ai pu comprendre que deux trois bribes de chaque conversations. Ils pleuraient, remerciaient, étaient littéralement perdus et se laissaient aller. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire doucement mais jetai un œil à Lilith quand je remarquai que son frère n'était pas parmi eux.

_' Où est Ethan ? '_ Demanda t-elle finalement. Une jeune fille se détacha doucement d'Alice, séchant ses larmes _' Dans la pièce noire. Il a encore essayé de nous sortir de là '_

_' C'est où ? '_

Elle se leva doucement, sorti dans le couloir et passa lentement sa main sur le mur opposé. Au bout d'un moment elle s'arrêta _' Ici '_

_' Ethan ? '_

_' Lily ? '_

_' Ecarte-toi du mur ! '_ Le mur s'éclata à nouveau en de nombreux morceaux, la pièce avait l'air extrêmement étroite et la poussière qui virevoltait n'aidait pas vraiment à voir quoi que ce soit. Puis Ethan surgit brusquement et fonça tout droit dans les bras de sa sœur. J'avais l'impression qu'un poids énorme s'enlevait de mon cœur, ayant encore du mal à réellement réaliser que tout était vraiment finit. Qu'on l'avait fait, finalement.

_' Je savais que tu viendrais. Je le savais '_

_' J'arrive pas à croire qu'à 21 ans tu n'as toujours pas compris qu'il ne faut pas accepter de bonbons des inconnus ' _

_' Ils avaient des Fizwizbiz, je n'ai pas pu résister '_

_' Ethan … '_ Qu'elle pleurait doucement. Alice me tira en arrière et nous rejoignons les autres, laissant les deux à leur retrouvailles. Kilian était en train de s'assurer que tout le monde allait bien et les trois semblaient être en train d'essayer de s'en remettre.

C'était étrange, comme impression. Cette sensation d'être légère, tranquille, soulagée, et pourtant ressentir cette tension qui était palpable à travers toute la pièce. Ca remuait les entrailles.

_' Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait ? '_ Demanda Alice de la manière la plus douce dont elle était sûrement capable.

_' Rien ' _Répondit une blonde

_' Rien ? ' _Répétai-je

_' Au début, ils venaient juste nous donner à manger. Nous ne savions rien. Ils ne voulaient rien nous dire. Puis au fur et à mesure, ils venaient nous donner plus de choses – on a eut le droit à certains jeux pour le « divertissement » -, ils parlaient de temps en temps avec nous, sans pour autant nous révéler quoi que ce soit. _

_' Ils nous parlaient de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde '_ Enchérit le seul mec présent_ ' Mais je crois que ce n'était pas les mêmes que ceux du début. La seule chose qu'ils nous faisaient, c'était des prises de sang '_

_' Des prises de sang ? '_

Ils hochèrent la tête. C'était quoi cette histoire ? Ca n'avait pas de sens, les Crachvies n'allaient quand même pas vérifier leur état de santé, si ?_ ' On en reparlera quand vous serez un peu plus reposé '_ Fit Matt en lançant un regard noir à Alice

Elle souffla et m'embarqua avec elle dans le couloir _' Tu fais quoi ? '_

_' On va fouiller un peu, viens ' _Je la suivis jusqu'à la deuxième salle. Elle était effectivement très longue. Sur tout un côté du mur, il y avait d'énormes armoires métalliques. En face, il y avait des dispositifs étranges. J'étais persuadée qu'il s'agissait de matériel de laboratoire Moldu, je croyais les avoir déjà vu à Uppsala, quand ma mère avait été à l'hôpital. Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de questions qu'Alice se mit à fouiller dans les différents bureaux qui jonchaient la salle. Je l'imitai, ne sachant pas quoi chercher précisément. Les documents étaient nombreux, lettres, rapports, notes personnelles. Rien n'était trié, tout était sans dessus-dessous. J'étais visiblement tombée sur la liste des courses d'un des Crachvies quand Alice lâcha totalement ahurie _' Par Merlin … Putain j'y crois pas '_

_' Alice ? '_

_' Oh putain, oh putain, oh putain '_

Je laissai tomber la liste des courses et m'approchai d'elle. Elle commençait sérieusement à m'inquiéter _' Ok 'Lice, donne-moi ça '_ Fis-je en lui arrachant le papier qu'elle tenait en main. Les autres arrivaient à leur tour dans la salle, visiblement alertés par la crise d'Alice qui perdurait – elle ne tenait même plus debout et avait du se tenir au bureau.

_' Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? ' _Demanda Lilith

Je déglutis doucement, lançai un regard à Alice qui était au bord de l'implosion et finit par lire ce qui était visiblement une lettre – bien que rien que la vue de l'écriture manuscrite me donnait à elle seule des frissons.

_' Ce ne sont pas les Crachvies ' _Lâchai-je finalement, les mains tremblantes.

* * *

Boumbadaboum, personne ne pourra dire que je n'ai pas laissé d'indices :D

(Et j'avais oublié de le préciser dans le dernier chapitre : chronologiquement on est vers avril/mai ce qui correspond à l'automne dans l'hémisphère sud)


	21. Mimbulus Mimbletonia

Kitkat : Je suis contente que la fic te plaise ! Et pour ta question, c'est justement Eyrin qui dit cette magnifique phrase.

* * *

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Vingtième ;

La tension s'accrut brutalement. Les caractères avaient plus que du mal à s'imprimer dans mon esprit tandis que la réalité et les conséquences qui en découlaient s'infiltraient précautionneusement à travers mes pensées. Mes mains ne faisaient que trembler encore et encore, telle une réponse physique à cette « découverte » plutôt désastreuse. Comment une telle chose était possible ? J'avais crû que nous courrions après la haine, il n'en était rien. Nous courrions après notre propre camp.

_' De quoi – Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? '_ Je jetai un coup d'œil à Alice, il fallait prendre une décision. Maintenant. Le choix était indispensable, irrémédiable. Mais étant toujours perdue dans un état de choc profond, elle ne m'aidait pas vraiment. Je finis par inspirer.

_' Les Crachvies ne sont pas les kidnappeurs. Et ils n'ont pas infiltré le Ministère de la Magie ' _Je reposai les yeux sur la lettre et finit par la lire doucement devant leur regards complètement perdus, à la fois pour témoigner envers eux de la véracité de mes propos et pour m'acquérir de la preuve réelle que constituait ma voix_ ' « GB à SL. Quelques complications de notre côté sont aussi à noter. Les Crachvies ont tué Harry Potter. La situation est très instable. Veuillez rester prudents. En ce qui concerne les problèmes que vous nous avez fait parvenir, nous nous en sommes occupés. L'Auror en question a été découvert et soyez sûrs que Lilith Keenan ne représentera plus un danger pour vous » '_

_' … Le Ministère a orchestré les enlèvements ? '_ Fit finalement Kilian, cassant quelque peu le silence lourd et pesant qui s'était doucement installé.

_' La troisième hypothèse ' _Souffla brusquement Lilith avant de continuer devant nos regards interrogateurs _' En Belize. Le GI avait parlé d'une troisième hypothèse. C'était celle-ci '_

_' Ce qui veut dire que les « grands » Crachvies savaient que le Ministère détenait Ethan ' _Enchérit Matt

_' Et qu'ils ont donc profiter de l'arrestation de Lilith pour tuer Potter. Raison pour laquelle les Crachvies n'étaient pas tous au courant, il leur fallait attendre le « bon moment » pour le tuer et éviter au maximum les possibles fuites ' _Fis-je à mon tour

_' Surtout quand on sait à quel point leur ego est sur-dimensionné. J'arrive pas à y croire … '_ Lâcha l'Auror

_' Attendez, vous tirez des conclusions vraiment trop hâtives '_ Intervînt soudainement la blonde _' Pourquoi est-ce que le Ministère aurait fait ça ? C'est totalement insensé ! '_

_' Ca ne peut être que le Ministère. On pensait qu'il était infiltré par les Crachvies mais visiblement il a fait ça de son propre chef '_ Commença Matt en expliquant rapidement l'histoire du rapport disparu des archives du Ministère aux 4 ex-otages alors que Nathan avait l'air absorbé par le côté de la salle. Il s'était approché du matériel médical, semblant même le reconnaître. Mais mon attention fut bien vite détournée par Ethan.

_' Donc Lily a crû que les Crachvies étaient ici. Et qu'en les retrouvant, elle nous retrouverait. Seulement, ce ne sont pas les Crachvies. J'ai juste une question … Comment tu as pu penser venir ici ? '_

_' J'étais en Belize et j'ai attrapé un Crachvie pendant qu'il Transplanait pour rejoindre une réunion. Je me suis retrouvée dans la province du Sud '_

_' Les Crachvies sont dans la région alors ? '_ Fit brusquement la seconde jeune fille

_' Et ils auraient profiter d'une coïncidence pour écarter indirectement Lilith ? '_

_' Je ne pense pas '_ Qu'elle souffla doucement_ ' Le type avait changé de direction à la dernière minute. Putain pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt '_

_' Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Lily. Et puis, je te manquais tellement que tu n'as sûrement pas penser à grand chose d'autre ' _Essaya Ethan avec un petit sourire au lèvres. Ca n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté mais la discussion passait tellement rapidement d'une chose à une autre que Kilian enchaînait déjà_ ' Le Ministère fait tranquillement ses petites affaires. Les Crachvies en ont eu vent et quand ils font le lien entre l'arrestation bidon de Lilith et sa présence en Belize, ils comprennent qu'ils peuvent profiter de l'instabilité du Ministère de la Magie britannique pour asséner un coup fatal et le faire littéralement tombé '_

_' Et le Ministère comprenant le seul bureau ayant en charge le devoir de les arrêter, il entraîne le BISDMMM dans sa chute ' _Enchéris-je

_' Ce qui créé des tensions diplomatiques énormes et une « pause » dans la course aux Crachvies qui leur laissait le champ encore plus libre qu'il ne l'était déjà '_

_' Ce n'était donc qu'une coïncidence incroyablement bien exploitée par les Crachvies '_

_' En parlant de coïncidence '_ Fit brusquement Nathan, nous faisant presque tous sursauté. Il se retourna lentement vers nous et montra d'un signe de tête les différentes machines _' Pourquoi avoir accusée Lilith de détournement de fonds, de fraude et de rupture du Code International du Secret Magique ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir accusée de faits différents, plus choquants, plus révoltants ? Certes, quand on y réfléchit, le dernier est l'un des faits les plus graves qui puissent exister mais pour les deux premiers ? '_

_' Parce que l'arrestation de Lilith ne devait pas que servir à l'écarter d'ici. Mais aussi à couvrir les affaires du Ministère ' _Balança soudainement Alice qui s'était finalement reprise, bien que je doutais de son état. Elle paraissait un peu trop calme pour quelqu'un qui venait de se prendre une bombe pareille en pleine figure. Surtout quelqu'un comme elle.

_' Ce qui inclut que le Ministère a détourné des fonds, fraudé et … '_ Je m'arrêtai en pleine phrase, surprise par mon propre raisonnement.

_' Balancé des infos aux Moldus, oui '_ Continua Nathan _' D'où la remarque du type de Kilian. C'était pour ça qu'ils les retrouvaient dans un bar du centre-ville '_

_' Mais ce n'est pas logique. Ce serait vraiment insensé de vendre des informations sur la Magie à des Moldus, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus discret ' _Enchérit Matt

_' Ils n'ont pas vendus des informations. Ils ont vendus quelque chose d'autre … '_ Nathan semblait en pleine réflexion, ses yeux faisaient l'aller/retour entre le matériel médical et les ex-otages, puis entre les armoires du fonds et les différentes machines. Et enfin il eut l'air de prendre une décision et se dirigea brusquement vers les armoires métalliques, les ouvrant doucement. Une légère petite fumée blanchâtre s'en échappa aussitôt. Matt dû lire dans les pensées de Nathan ou quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait : il lâcha une exclamation alors que Nathan recommençait, me laissant totalement abasourdie _' Les prises de sang. Ce n'était pas pour vérifier leur état de santé '_ Il se retourna vers nous, quelques espèces de fioles en main où se trouvait un liquide écarlate _' Mais pour les analyser '_

_' Que des Sangs Purs '_ Souffla Lilith comme si elle percutait à son tour

_' Ce qu'ils vendaient aux Moldus, c'était la magie elle-même '_

J'éclatai de rire sans vraiment pouvoir y faire quoique ce soit. C'était peut-être nerveux, mais c'était surtout devant l'absurdité de l'hypothèse _' Vous n'allez pas me faire croire qu'on peut réellement « vendre » la magie ? '_

_' Suffit de vérifier. Ils ont pleins de dossiers par ici et toutes ces armoires et bureaux doivent sûrement constituer toutes leurs recherches '_

_' À quoi servent ces trucs ? Tu les as déjà vu ? '_ Demanda Lilith en montrant l'espèce de matériel de laboratoire.

_' La science Moldue est très avancée. Sûrement qu'ils pensaient pouvoir approfondir leur recherches avec des instruments de technologie Moldue. À mon avis, elles servent à faire des analyses. Et je t'ai déjà répété Lily que nous suivons des patients et que nous ne travaillons pas sur des machines donc je ne les ai jamais vu mais en tout cas, les faits sont là : on ne garde pas du sang pur « au frais » pour rien '_

_' Surtout que Nathan a raison : on a accès à tout ce qu'ils savent ' _Fit Alice, planquée derrière les bureaux, des dossiers pleins les mains _' Ils ont forcément un journal quotidien, où tout est écrit jour après jour '_

Après d'interminables minutes passées à fouiller dans tous les coins, perdus dans un état d'excitation assez poussé, nous étions enfin tombés sur ce dont Alice parlait. Ethan le tenait dans entre ses mains, le parcourant d'un rapide coup d'oeil _' La dernière chose marquée remonte à quelques jours : « Je persiste à croire qu'il nous faut des échantillons plus diversifiés. Il nous est impossible d'isoler quoique ce soit. Peut-être la Magie se situe t-elle là ? Peut-être que c'est la Magie qui est constituée de sang et non pas le sang qui est constitué de Magie. Quoiqu'il en soit, prendre le problème par son inverse semble mieux réussir. Nous avons peut-être réussit à trouver deux compatibilités et s'il se trouve que nous avions raison, nous aurions toutes les réponses quant au mystère des Nés-Moldus. Il ne reste qu'à attendre et à espérer » '_

Rien ne pouvait être plus parlant qu'une preuve et nous nous regardions sans trop savoir quoi faire. La surprise était encore trop présente et le choc n'avait le moins du monde l'air de vouloir passer.

Finalement, je me levai et lançai un regard à Alice_ ' Tu as emmené de quoi faire un article, non ? Donc tu as un appareil photo ? '_

_' Je peux vite aller le chercher dans la chambre, je vois où tu veux en venir ' _Elle disparue rapidement alors que j'enchaînais déjà _' On devrait prendre aussi quelques documents supplémentaires, il y a sûrement d'autres choses à découvrir. S'ils n'ont pas réussit à faire ce qu'ils voulaient faire, qu'ont-ils vendus aux Moldus ? '_

_' Ce qu'ils n'ont pas réussit à faire, justement '_ Fit Kilian, la tête penchée dans un dossier assez conséquent _' Apparemment ils vendaient sans être sûrs de pouvoir transmettre la Magie. Ils tiennent des espèces de comptes : ils ont vendus des « échantillons 31», des « échantillons 97 » ect ... '_

_' En même temps ' _Fit Matt _' Si j'étais un Moldu avec une assez grosse somme derrière moi, je n'hésiterai pas à acheter quelque chose qui aurait une chance de me donner des « pouvoirs ». Que la chance soit extra minime ou non. Tant qu'il y a une chance, aussi petite soit-elle, ça met des étoiles dans les yeux '_

_' Et ça colle avec ce que disait le type. « Si seulement j'avais les moyens ». Il s'agissait des moyens financiers pour pouvoir se procurer un des échantillons. Et « ils font peur » puisqu'ils sont des Sorciers expérimentés '_

_' Et « ça a marché » sous-entends que j'étais un Moldu qui, lui, avait les moyens d'essayer et qui était tombé sur un échantillon qui a fonctionné. J'aurai donc reçu des pouvoirs '_

Alice revînt brusquement et nous nous dirigions toutes deux vers la troisième salle, laissant aux autres le soin de trier ce qui était utile ou non dans le bordel qu'avait assiégé le bureau.

_' Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? '_ Demanda t-elle au bout de quelques minutes, entre deux photos, n'y tenant sûrement plus.

_' Pour le moment ? Rien. On ne peux rien faire 'Lice. Il faut juste … Ne regarde ni Lilith ni Ethan dans les yeux '_

Elle se retourna vers moi_ ' Ca suffira ? '_

_' Je ne sais pas. Ethan est vraiment sensible à ce qui l'entoure, va falloir être prudentes. Et toi, ça va aller ? '_

_' Je ne crois pas que je réalise encore très bien ce que ça signifie '_ J'hochai lentement la tête, laissant mon regard vagabondé au travers de la pièce. Dire qu'ils avaient dû « vivre » ici durant presque dix mois ! Ca faisait froid dans le dos.

_' Il va falloir prendre une décision '_

_' Que veux-tu que je fasse ? '_

_' Ca ne dépends pas de moi Eyrin '_

_' Je ferai ce que tu voudras ' _Elle me lança un regard avant de soupirer et de s'asseoir sur l'un des lits, posant son appareil. Je n'eus que le temps de la rejoindre qu'une larme coulait déjà sur sa joue _' J'arrive pas à y croire '_

_' Je sais 'Lice '_

_' Je veux dire … J'étais amoureuse de lui, bon, d'accord, le mythe était vite retombé mais … J'ai couché avec un monstre Eyrin ! Regarde ce qu'il a fait, regarde cette putain de pièce. C'est à cause de lui tout ça. À cause de lui tout ce qui nous est arrivé, tous ces problèmes sans solutions, tous ces sacrifices à faire … Lilith, Kilian … C'est de sa faute '_ Je la pris doucement dans mes bras et elle pleura chaudement, se reprenant cependant silencieusement pour ne pas éveiller la curiosité des autres. J'essuyai tranquillement ses larmes, lui tirant un petit sourire mais elle se reprit rapidement _'__ Ca fait tellement mal de se rendre compte qu'en fait tu ne connais jamais les gens. Trois ans Eyrin. J'ai crû qu'on était proche tous ensemble, qu'on était … Tu sais … Juste « nous ». Et là, et là – Putain mais Emily est avec lui, ils doivent encore se chercher l'un l'autre comme si de rien était. Il doit faire semblant de s'inquiéter pour nous comme il a fait semblant de s'inquiéter pour ta carrière avec ce putain de « cas Keenan » '_

_' Je lui avais dis, tu sais Alice. Pour Lilith ' _Je crois que la possibilité qu'il ait pu faire quelque chose de tel alors qu'il savait très bien le lien qui m'unissait à Lilith, qu'il ait pu aussi bien jouer son rôle, son double-jeu, l'acheva totalement. Ses larmes reprirent et elle enfouie sa tête dans mon cou ' _Il mérite de pourrir à Azkaban, il le mérite tellement ! __Mais … Est-ce qu'on peut faire une telle chose ? Je veux dire … C'est Alan, Eyrin. Comment est-ce qu'on peut faire ça ? '_

_' Si tu veux qu'on le fasse, on le fera '_

_' Tu as toujours la lettre ? '_

J'hochai lentement la tête, je l'avais glissée dans ma poche le plus discrètement possible _' Je préfère la garder, on ne sait jamais : Matt et Kilian pourraient aux aussi reconnaître l'écriture '_

_' Ouais … '_ Souffla t-elle

_' Hey, on va trouver une solution, d'accord ? '_ Elle hocha la tête, peu convaincue cependant. À vrai dire, je ne l'étais pas vraiment moi non plus_ ' Tu as finis pour cette pièce ? Les autres vont se poser des questions. On en reparlera plus tard. Il y a encore tout le bâtiment à faire '_

_' Ouais, sinon comment elle va faire notre RDJM sans preuves, hein ? '_

_' Je me le demande bien '_ Souriais-je doucement.

Nous avions prit un temps fou pour photographier l'ensemble du bâtiment. Il devait approcher les quelques heures du matin quand nous avions enfin rejoins les autres dans la seconde pièce qui avait pris comme un coup de neuf. Ils avaient vérifier et trier toute la paperasse qui auparavant avait été sans dessus-dessous, j'en restai abasourdie.

_' Le plus important est là, le reste ce ne sont que des brouillons ' _Fit Nathan en montrant une petite pile posée à terre. J'hochai lentement la tête, me battant pour garder les yeux ouverts. La fatigue se faisait lancinante : l'émotion n'avait que trop parsemée la soirée.

_' On devrait aller se reposer '_ Balança Matt en jetant un œil aux 4 ex-otages qui tenaient à peine de bout. L'approbation se fit générale et nous nous extirpions du couloir, après avoir préalablement pris les quelques dossiers « utiles», tombant dans la petite salle exiguë qui n'avait à présent plus de plafond.

_' C'était donc ça l'énorme bruit qu'on avait entendu ! '_ S'exclama la blonde

_' Comment le plafond a t-il pu s'effondrer ? '_

_' Ca doit être sous l'effet des sortilèges, peut-être que certains ont ricocher et effriter la pierre ' _Lança Lilith

_' Et les non-Crachvies ? ' _Demandai-je subitement alors que mon regard se promenait sur les ruines qui restait. 9 paires d'yeux se tournèrent violemment vers moi.

_' On ne vas pas les laisser là-dessous ! '_

_' Ce sont des monstres '_

_' Et ils ont des familles et proches qui n'ont rien demandé à personne '_

_' On ne peut pas les amener avec nous Eyrin. Tu veux faire quoi ? Les présenter aux familles en leur disant : tenez, votre père est un criminel mort au « combat » ? ' _

_' On peut les enterrer. Et honnêtement il nous faut bien des photos d'eux aussi, non ? Je ne vais pas aller devant le Magenmagot avec des centaines de photos excepté celles où les coupables sont morts ! Et on pourrait récupérer leurs baguettes '_

_' Eyrin … '_ Commença Alice en me lançant son regard à coup de mais-qu'est-ce-que-tu-fous-t'es-en-train-de-nous-griller-bordel. Mais c'était plus fort que moi.

_' Très bien ' _Fit Lilith _' Rentrez avec les 4, ils doivent vraiment se reposer. On sera rapide '_

Finalement, Nathan était resté avec nous. Après quelques sortilèges, les corps nous apparaissaient enfin – chose dont, tout compte fait, je me serais peut-être bien passée -. Lilith avait pris les photos, incapable que j'étais à m'approcher à moins d'un mètre. Voir un cadavre était une chose, mais voir un corps complètement écrasé et mutilé en était une autre.

Je retrouvais et ramassais les deux baguettes tandis qu'à l'extérieur, Nathan creusait magiquement les deux « tombes ». Ca pouvait peut-être paraître idiot d'avoir autant insisté, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à laisser deux corps pourrir dans des décombres. Peu importe ce qu'ils avaient fait.

La tâche s'était faite plutôt silencieusement et nous n'étions rentrés à notre tour qu'une dizaine de minutes après les autres. Alice et Matt étaient encore dans la cuisine.

_' Kilian est rentré. Il a dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici et il a ajouté qu'il ne dirait rien à personne. Histoire de pouvoir jouer sur l'effet de surprise '_ J'hochai lentement la tête et me laissai tombée sur une chaise.

_' Il faudra que les autres en fassent de même. Comme ça le Ministère n'aura pas le temps de construire sa défense ' _

_' Vous voulez pas plutôt en parler demain ? ' _Souffla Matt en bayant.


	22. Sauge

**Anonyme : **Je dois dire que je suis très déçue moi aussi de voir qu'uniquement Eyrin et Lilith ont de l'importance. D'autant plus que dans le chapitre précédent nous avions quoi ? Des révélations, des réflexions ... Je ne vois même pas, en fait, quel genre de moments tu pouvais attendre.

Si le chapitre t'a déçu à cause de son contenu niveau intrigue, j'en suis désolée. En revanche si c'est vraiment parce qu'en quelques heures, il n'y a pas de moments entre les deux, je ne sais même pas quoi dire ...

Sinon, je n'aurai pas du poster mais je n'ai pas pu résister ^^'

(Si je loupe mon bac, Eyrin et Lilith l'auront sur la conscience !)

* * *

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Vingt-Et-Unième ;

J'ouvrai lentement les yeux. Je fus littéralement assommée par la clarté de l'aurore avant de comprendre tout à fait ce qu'il se passait. Je me relevai doucement, Alice était assise sur le bord du lit, la tête plongée entre ses mains. Elle pleurait.

_' Hey 'Lice ' _Fis-je en venant m'asseoir à côté d'elle, posant une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna, surprise.

_' Désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller '_

_' Arrêtes, tu sais très bien que je préfère que tu me réveilles quand tu es dans cet état là '_ Elle hocha lentement la tête, le regard absent. Si il y avait bien une chose que je n'aimais pas chez Alice, c'était la voir dans cet état.

_' Tu crois que … Tu crois que ça fait aussi de moi un monstre ? ' _J'en eu le souffle coupé, toute cette histoire l'avait vraiment démolie. En y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça, ils étaient énormément proches. Plus proches encore que lorsqu'ils sortaient ensemble – cette période avait été une véritable catastrophe, ça n'avait, d'ailleurs, duré que deux semaines bien qu'ils s'étaient tournés autour pendant de longs mois_ ' Parce que je n'ai pas envie tu sais … D'être un monstre '_

J'attrapai tranquillement une de ses mèches qui tombait dans son dos, la faisant lentement glissée entre mes doigts _' Bien sûr que non Alice. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Ce n'est pas parce que … Ca n'a rien à voir, d'accord ? Tu ne veux pas faire de mal et tu n'as pas fait de mal. Et tu n'en fera jamais. Tu n'es pas ce genre de personne. Tu n'es pas un monstre '_

_' Mais j'aurai du le voir, non ? Je veux dire … Ca se voit. Quelqu'un ne peut pas faire de telles choses sans que ça ne se reflète sur sa personnalité et j'aurai du … J'aurai du le voir. Combien de temps on a passé ensemble, sérieusement ? Combien de fois on est allés rire dans un bar ou draguer dans une boîte alors qu'il venait peut-être de détruire je ne sais quelle vie ? Mais merde Eyrin quel genre de personne peut détruire la vie d'une autre, menacer son avenir ? Regarde ce qu'il a fait à Lilith ! Et après il était encore là à s'inquiéter du fait que tu prenais son cas ? Le cas qu'il avait lui même créé ? Il aurait pas juste pu te dire « Non Eyrin, ne fais pas ça. Tu vas ruiner ton avenir » ? Je ne comprends pas Eyrin ... Comment est-ce qu'on peut faire ça ? '_

Je laissai tomber la mèche, elle plongea ses yeux brillants dans les miens. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que je ne supportais pas de la voir ainsi. Elle était tellement sensible, tellement vulnérable quand elle était blessée, rien à voir avec la Alice qui s'interposait toujours entre vous et les problèmes - ou les « individus à risques » - pour vous défendre et jurer à l'autre qu'elle serait capable de le faire écraser par je ne sais quelle créature et « bouffer » par une autre pire encore s'il ne coopérait pas.

_' Tu ne pouvais pas le voir. On ne peut pas imaginer ce genre de choses Alice. Tu n'y es pour rien, d'accord ? Il a bien joué son jeu et ça ne fait de lui que quelqu'un de pire encore. Et je ne sais pas … Je ne sais pas comment on peut faire ça mais peut-être … Peut-être qu'il y a une explication ' _Elle me lança un regard dubitatif et j'abandonnai_ ' D'accord, il n'y a pas d'explication à avoir pour avoir fait une telle chose '_

J'essuyai les quelques larmes qui coulaient doucement le long de ses joues et réajustai une de ses mèches _' Je suis désolée '_ Qu'elle souffla doucement. Je la regardai, surprise.

_' Enfin je veux dire … Toi aussi tu – Enfin tu lui as fait confiance et … ' _J'hochai lentement la tête, remarquant enfin qu'une larme avait forcée ma volonté. Elle n'avait cependant pas fait pas long feu : je m'en étais rapidement débarrassée.

Alice atterrit finalement dans mes bras, je la pressai contre moi.

_' Ca va aller 'Lice, ça va aller '_

Nous restions un moment silencieuses, ses pleurs avaient doucement repris. J'attendis qu'elle se calme tranquillement et finis par déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Elle se recula lentement, essuyant ses dernières larmes.

_' Je suis désolée '_

_' Arrêtes de t'excuser pour rien 'Lice '_

_' Oui mais je sais que t'aurais préféré « dormir » avec quelqu'un d'autre '_ Qu'elle glissa avec un petit sourire. Je lui tirai la langue et me laissais tombée sur le lit _' En attendant c'est avec toi que je dors, alors viens là '_

Elle étira un petit sourire et vînt poser sa tête contre mon épaule_ ' Je te préviens Eyrin, si tu veux coucher avec moi, va falloir être plus sexy '_

J'attrapai un coussin d'une main et le lui aplatit sur le visage. Elle éclata de rire avant de se lancer dans des représailles. J'avais la tête noyée dans un coussin et les jambes complètement paralysées quand elle daigna enfin proclamer sa victoire et me laisser respirer – sous ses assauts et les rires qui allaient de pair, j'avais eu énormément de mal à retrouver mon souffle.

_' Tu crois qu'on a été assez discrètes ? '_ M'inquiétai-je. Parce que tout de même, nous n'y étions pas allées doucement sur les rires et les cris.

_' Pas vraiment non. Au pire, on ne sera pas les seules à avoir d'atroces cernes demain ! Enfin vers midi ou plus … '_

Nous éclations de rire et elle se laissa retombée sur le lit, soufflant _' Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? '_

_' Je te l'ai déjà dis 'Lice … '_

_' Mais tu me connais, je veux dire … Je ne peux pas choisir Eyrin. Je ne peux juste pas … C'est une vie qui est en jeu même si il est un monstre, c'est une vie quand même. Et je ne peux pas assumer la décision, c'est trop pour moi '_

_' Je sais … '_ Soufflai-je doucement _' Mais on va trouver une solution, je te le promet '_

* * *

Le second réveil fut plutôt catastrophique. Le mal de crâne avec lequel j'avais ouvert les yeux menaçait de poser l'ancre pour toute la journée ou tout du moins pour ce qu'il en restait : on approchait des 15 heures.

Nous descendions tant bien que mal en bas, visiblement nous étions les dernières : tout le monde était déjà dans la cuisine. L'ambiance était plus que lourde et le silence avait élu domicile au travers de la table. Nous mangions tranquillement sans prendre le temps de parler, sans prendre la peine de chercher un sujet de conversation assez futile pour ne pas renvoyé à la nuit précédente, à cette discussion que tout le monde attendait plus ou moins sans pour autant savoir par où commencer.

Finalement, c'est Matt qui pris la parole _' Comment est-ce qu'ils vous ont … Enfin, heum … '_

_' Enlevés ? '_ Enchaîna le brun, alors que Matt hochait lentement la tête.

_' En ce qui me concerne, je dois dire que je ne m'en rappelle plus vraiment. Je me trouvais à une réception au début du printemps, je m'ennuyais fermement. Je suis sorti me promener à travers l'énorme jardin des Adams et je me suis retrouvé ici '_

_' Pour moi c'était la même chose '_ Enchérit la blonde_ ' J'étais à un de ces dîners d'un ennui sans mesures. Il devait être, je ne sais pas, quelque chose comme 21H. Je suis sortie sur le balcon, les yeux rivés vers le paysage. Puis j'ai senti une présence derrière moi mais je n'eus pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit que j'avais déjà senti sa main sur ma bouche. J'ai du m'évanouir, je ne sais pas. En tout cas, je me suis retrouvée ici '_

_' Donc ils ont utilisé la même méthode pour vous deux. Sûrement une potion qu'ils vous ont fait inhaler. Et pour les deux autres ? '_ Demanda soudainement Alice. Je lui jetai un coup d'oeil, elle avait toujours l'air de s'être prise un Dragon lancé à pleine vitesse dans la figure mais elle semblait avoir repris ses bonnes vieilles habitudes. Je ne doutais pas d'elle pour imprimer fidèlement ce qui allait se dire durant les prochaines minutes.

_' Pour moi c'était différent. Mon père voulait que je … Disons que vous comprenez, nous sommes des Sangs Purs. Nous n'avons pas trop le choix que de - '_

_' Oui, on connaît la chanson '_ Sourit doucement Lilith

_' Ah oui, c'est vrai. Excusez-moi. Bref, heum … Mon père attendait donc de moi que j'épouse le fils des Collins. Je me retrouvais dans leur demeure, le fils Collins m'avait proposé de l'attendre en haut, qu'il viendrait m'y retrouver pour qu'on puisse parler au calme. J'ai alors attendu quelque temps dans un salon avant qu'un Elfe de Maison n'arrive pour me proposer à boire '_

_' La potion était diluée … '_ Souffla Lilith alors que la brune hochait la tête_ ' Je ne me rappelle que de m'être réveillée ici '_

_' Et Ethan ? '_

_' J'attendais Marina. Ca n'allait pas très fort entre elle et Jordan, elle était au bord de l'implosion. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. On s'était donné rendez-vous à l'aube d'une forêt, au bord d'un lac. On y allait souvent pendant les vacances tous les trois. Mais elle n'est pas venue et j'ai attendu … Encore et encore. Jusqu'à me retrouver ici '_

Il y eut un regard plutôt indescriptible entre lui et sa sœur, c'était étrange en fait. Elle lui fit un petit clin d'oeil et il étira un sourire gêné, rougissant légèrement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être à cause de Lilith, mais je ne l'avais pas imaginer être du genre à rougir. Mon attention fut bien vite détournée quand l'Auror commença

_' Aucun points communs entre les lieux, les personnalités, les contextes ? '_

_' Non. Et je peux vous dire qu'en dix mois, nous avons eu le temps de retourner la situation dans tous les sens. Il n'y aucun lien entre nos différents … Enlèvements '_

_' Et entre vous ? '_

_' Notre Sang ? '_

_' Oui. Mais pourquoi vous personnellement ? '_

Ils se regardèrent, ne trouvant visiblement pas de réponse appropriée.

_' Et vous étiez tous à Poudlard, non ? '_ Demandai-je tandis qu'ils hochaient la tête_ ' La même maison ? '_

_' Oui '_

_' Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier ? On enlève pas quelqu'un dans une baraque ou dans une forêt sans connaître la personne. Sachant que si la Potion avait été diluée d'avance, c'était prémédité '_

_' Rien de particulier, non. Enfin pas que je me souvienne ' _Répondit la blonde

_' Vous êtes sûrs ? '_

_' Eyrin … '_ Souffla Matt

_' Excuse-moi mais mieux vaut être certain - '_

_' Ca ne sert à rien '_ Fit brusquement Ethan. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui et il enchaîna doucement _' On ne s'était jamais entendu dans la salle commune. Les moments où nous nous parlions étaient très rares. Lilith tu sais très bien comment c'était. Cet espèce de clan … Je veux dire, on était à Serpentard. On était des Sangs Purs. Je m'étais détaché de tout ça avec Jordan. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que j'ai à voir avec les autres '_

_' C'est vrai '_ Enchérit la brune _' À l'époque, et je l'étais encore avant de me retrouver ici, j'étais totalement engloutie dans cette doctrine de Sang Pur. Il fallait rester droit en toute circonstance, faire honneur, ne pas faire honte. Les liens entre nous, à l'intérieur de ce « clan » étaient tangibles, fragiles, faux. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment quelqu'un aurait pu trouver un lien entre nous '_

_' Surtout que le lien ne sert strictement à rien. Et puis cela voudrait dire que le Ministère a préparé cela depuis longtemps déjà. Depuis des années … '_

_' Ou au contraire que le Ministère s'est procuré des informations. Soyons sincères, dans votre sphère, les trahisons sont récurrentes tant qu'elles ne sont pas découvertes '_ Glissai-je

_' Ou peut-être que quelqu'un a simplement pris une liste et tirer des noms au hasard ' _Fit finalement Matt

_' Et le groupe sanguin ? ' _Demanda brusquement Lilith

_' O … ' _Souffla la blonde alors que les autres se retournaient violemment vers elle _' Ce serait __donc ça le point commun ? '_

_' Ca paraît évident maintenant '_ Fit Nathan _' Mais comment ont-ils pu se procurer des informations de ce genre ? '_

_' On parle du Ministère. Ils ne doivent pas avoir de grandes difficultés pour se procurer ce genre de renseignements '_

_' Donc le Ministère se débrouille pour trouver des Sang Purs de groupe sanguin O, il cherche à enlever assez discrètement ces Sang Purs. Ca ne pouvait pas qu'être une personne, on est d'accord ? Il fallait être au courant qu'Ethan était au bord de ce lac précisément, qu'Ellen était chez les Collins – qu'elle attendait même, puisque c'est un Elfe de Maison qui lui apporte le plateau. C'était donc quelqu'un qui savait tout ça pour pouvoir prémédité son coup ' _Balança Alice alors que Lilith se relevait brusquement

_' C'est ça le piège, Stevens. Faire porter les soupçons sur quelqu'un pour se créer une défense, c'est une stratégie qui n'est plus payante de nos jours. Un coup beaucoup trop classique. En revanche, faire en sorte de séparer le plus possible les faits, les événements et les victimes afin de faire croire que personne n'aurait pu avoir l'occasion de commettre le crime … C'est la défense parfaite '_

_' Comment un homme aurait-il pu commettre un crime impossible ? '_ Soufflai-je, voyant où elle voulait en venir

_' C'est ça. En fait, il est inutile de chercher les liens. Il faut juste exploiter les différences. De là, on remonte petit à petit dans l'esprit du Ministère : pourquoi ne pas avoir enlevé les victimes chez elles, durant leur sommeil ? Pourquoi autant de temps entre chaque enlèvements ? '_

_' Il y a un processus '_ Fit soudainement Matt avant de continuer devant nos regards interrogateurs. Il fallait dire que les réflexions s'enchaînaient les unes après les autres et qu'il était parfois difficile de deviner où telle ou telle personne voulait nous amener _' Le premier enlèvement est simpliste, un peu cliché sur les bords. Rien de très extraordinaire. Le deuxième est un peu plus recherché, plus risqué : le balcon de la maison ça signifie déjà que la personne en question a mis le pied en territoire dangereux mais ça reste toujours très pauvre. Le troisième est beaucoup plus élaboré en revanche : ça tient à la limite d'un jeu. D'une pièce de théâtre. Un espoir donné, une attente, puis une distraction. Et finalement, c'est le réveil brutal du spectateur. Le quatrième l'est plus encore : comment savaient-ils qu'Ethan était là ? Comment pouvaient-ils être sûrs qu'il soit seul ? Est-ce seulement une coïncidence si … Je ne sais plus le nom mais si la fille en question n'est pas venue ? '_

_' Marina n'aurait jamais fait ça '_ La voix d'Ethan était - sans grande surprise - extrêmement calme pour quelqu'un à qui on venait de lâcher une bombe pareille

_' Tout ce que je veux dire c'est que du coup, les « criminels » sont passés encore une fois à un niveau supérieur : soit ils ont tout manigancé et ce serait vraiment très dérangeant, soit ils ont juste profiter d'une occasion et te faisait sûrement suivre. Mais bref, dans les deux cas, on est d'accord qu'il y a bien un processus ? '_

_' Ce ne seraient pas les mêmes personnes ? '_

_' Ou alors ils ont aimé avoir du pouvoir et leur expérience s'est développée au fur et à mesure '_

_' Pas logique : pourquoi auraient-ils arrêter les enlèvements ? Si ils y avaient pris du plaisir, ils n'auraient pas arrêter '_

_' Pourtant il y avait bien plusieurs personnes, enfin deux groupes '_ Enchaîna le brun _' Comme je l'ai déjà dit, les premiers étaient très distants, ils ne parlaient presque pas. Ils nous donnaient ce dont on avait « besoin » et s'en allaient. Les autres au contraire discutaient avec nous '_

_' Ils étaient même … Gentils ' _Souligna la blonde

_' Ils ont échangés les équipes '_ Intervint Nathan _' En y réfléchissant ça paraît plutôt logique : des gens du Ministère qui disparaissent en « mission » - ou je ne sais pas comment ils ont masqué ça -, pendant dix mois ça paraît louche et surtout il faut le justifier. Alors que 4/5 mois, c'est pas si inhabituel que ça ' _Le ton s'était fait plutôt lourd de reproches sur les quelques derniers mots et Lilith avait baissé les yeux sous le regard de Nathan

_' Tu veux dire … On arriverait à deux équipes de deux ? 4 personnes au total. C'est cohérent oui. Les premiers n'avaient pas de jubilation ni l'envie de « jouer » : quand ils sont arrivés à leur tour ici, ils se sont donc plus rapprochés des 4. Ils étaient plus humains. Tandis que les deux autres étaient distants, ce qui concorde bien avec les deux derniers enlèvements '_ Dit Alice, ne se préoccupant aucunement de ce qu'il se passait autour de la table et au fond elle n'avait pas plus tort. Démêler l'histoire était le plus important pour le moment.

_' Et il y en a aussi un qui coordonne tout ça ' _Fis-je du ton le plus neutre qu'il m'était possible. Alice avait relevé les yeux vers moi avant de les détourner vers un point invisible. Je me redressai lentement _' Celui qui a écrit la lettre ' _Finissais-je

_' Ca pourrait très bien être un de ceux qui étaient en Angleterre '_

_' Je ne crois pas ' _Alan n'était pas parti pendant autant de temps, puisqu'il avait été avec nous. Et nous étions venus ici il y a environ deux mois : s'il avait fait parti de la deuxième « équipe », il serait parti avant nous. Mais maintenant la question était de justifier une telle chose _ ' Il faut forcément un élément qui coordonne, quelqu'un qui a un espèce de point de vue omniscient des choses ... ' _Bon d'accord, j'ai déjà fait beaucoup mieux mais ça avait l'air de passer comme hypothèse

_' Et pourquoi pas le « chef » ? '_

_' Parce que Keynes fait toujours de la « sous-traitance » ' _Acheva Lilith, provocant une surprise plutôt générale

_' Pourquoi Keynes ? '_ Demandai-je

_' Parce que Scott n'aurait jamais fait ça. Et s'il l'avait fait : il aurait très bien été au courant de l'identité de l' « élément perturbateur » sans avoir à passer par tout un processus '_ Elle inspira_ ' Quand je suis revenue, une enquête interne s'est ouverte. Elle a débuté par la Brigade Magique pour remonter petit à petit vers nous. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que l'Auror en question était moi, les rapports parlent d'eux même mais pour y accéder il fallait justement qu'ils ouvrent une enquête officielle pour justifier le besoin d'avoir certains rapports entre leurs mains. Puisque les archives du BISDMMM sont différentes de celles du Ministère – auxquelles Keynes, Scott et John auraient pu tout trois accéder sans problèmes – il était nécessaire de tout officialiser. Pour ne pas lever des soupçons, ils ont fait durer l'enquête alors qu'ils savaient très bien qu'il s'agissait d'un Auror et non d'un membre de la Brigade Magique. Or, Scott aurait très bien pu accéder aux archives du BISDMMM tout comme John en faisant passer le tout sous leur statut : ils avaient juste besoin d'un renseignement idiot pour telle ou telle réunion ou telle ou telle conférence. On leur aurait laisser l'accès tant qu'il ne s'agissait que des rapports des effectifs britanniques – même si on est d'accord, c'est assez frauduleux. En revanche, pour Keynes c'est plus difficile. Pourquoi le Ministre de la Magie lui-même aurait-il quémander l'accès à des archives internationales ? Il n'aurait en aucun cas pu laisser quelqu'un d'autre aller le chercher : personne n'aurait eu d'accès tant qu'il n'en a pas l'autorisation. Evidemment, je pense que si Keynes y serait allé directement, il aurait eu l'accès – ça reste le Ministre et ça impressionne parfois, enfin souvent. Mais il a préféré jouer la carte de la vigilance, on ne sait jamais sur qui il tombe, qui il y a dans les parages, si quelqu'un le voit ect … On en arrive donc à ceci : soit c'est Scott ou John et dans ce cas ce serait vraiment étrange puisqu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se lancer dans des procédures d'enquête interne pour avoir le fameux rapport, soit c'est Keynes qui n'avait, lui, pas d'autre choix – surtout que vous imaginez le scandale diplomatique si jamais on savait qu'il était allé fouiller dans les archives internationales ? '_

Je crois que je n'étais pas la seule qui était complètement abasourdie. Même Alice semblait avoir été percutée de plein fouet. Lilith n'était même plus impressionnante à ce stade là ça dépassait carrément le pouvoir des mots.

_' Et ça n'aurait pas pu être les trois à la fois ? '_ Demanda le brun

_' Ils n'auraient pas eu besoin de la procédure … Scott ou John auraient pu s'acquérir du dossier '_

_' Mais c'est peut-être un leurre. La procédure pourrait très bien être une couverture pour l'un des deux ' _Hasardait Alice

_' Ils n'ont pas fait porter les soupçons sur qui que ce soit pour les enlèvements. Alors pour un simple rapport ça paraîtrait étrange … Surtout que faire porter le chapeau à Keynes, il faut le faire '_

Il y eut un petit silence. Mon cerveau semblait être totalement assiégé par des idées/questions/doutes si bien qu'au final je n'arrivais même plus à les dissocier. Je finis par arrêter de jouer avec le verre que j'avais en main, vaine tentative de m'éclaircir l'esprit, et me retournai vers l'Auror _' Tu es sûre de toi ? Parce qu'il n'y aura qu'une seule chance. Une fois l'accusation lancée, elle pourra nous retombé dessus si elle est fausse '_

Elle hocha lentement la tête_ ' Je suis certaine. Mais si tu … On peut attendre de trouver des preuves '_

_' Non ta réflexion est logique et pertinente. C'est ce qu'attends le Magenmagot. Mais faut juste être persuadé qu'il n'y a pas d'autres réflexions pertinentes … '_

_' On vient de faire le tour de la question. On peut temporiser et chercher à les tester tous les trois si - '_

_' Non. La temporisation c'est bon quand tu n'as rien dans ta défense. Ca fait mauvaise impression, surtout qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'avec une « fuite » tu démarres bien la partie. Il faut y aller en « coup de poing ». Créer un scandale, remuer le Magenmagot … '_

_' Leur donner un sujet de conversation ' _Sourit-elle

_' C'est un peu ça ouais ' _Riais-je avant de m'arrêter net lorsqu'Ethan se racla la gorge. C'était légèrement écarlate que je détachai enfin mes yeux de ceux de Lilith, n'osant plus les poser sur quoi que ce soit d'humain. Tiens, la table, point d'ancrage parfait.

_' Donc … heum … euh, tout est finit ? '_ Demanda difficilement la blonde

_' Eyrin ? ' _Que l'Auror se retourna vers moi avec une voix tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocent. Je lui lançai un regard noir, c'était qu'elle le faisait exprès en plus ! Son sourire s'étira plus encore et je soufflai _' En fait, il y a encore deux choses. La première concerne vos dix mois passés ici et la seconde le retour dans vos familles. Le Magenmagot est des fois très sensible, donc si on rajoute un peu d'émotions, de ressentis … Bref, si on le touche, ça n'en sera que plus bénéfique. Surtout que ce que vous dîtes maintenant, vous n'aurez plus à le redire face aux journalistes. Et ensuite il serait vraiment préférable que vos familles se taisent sur votre retour. Personne ne doit savoir que vous êtes là '_

_' Comment ça ? '_

_' Eh bien. La date d'audience devrait toujours être arrêtée, normalement on ne l'annule pas. Et si je ne me trompe pas, elle est dans trois jours. Donc il faudrait vraiment que pendant ces trois jours personne ne sache rien. Vos proches, vos amis, vos meilleurs amis, les voisins. Personne à part vos parents/frères et sœurs qui doivent vraiment garder le silence. Ca nous permettra de vraiment surprendre le Ministère qui ne s'attends sûrement pas à ce que Lilith assiste à l'audience '_

Le brun hocha lentement la tête avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux _' Le problème c'est que … Ma famille ne pourra probablement pas tenir sa langue '_

_' La mienne non plus '_ Rit la blonde

_' Au pire ' _Enchaînait le brun _' On peut rester ici, non ? On est plus à trois jours près. Si ça peut rendre service, après tout sans vous on y serait toujours '_

_' Vous êtes sûrs que - '_

_' Oui oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et puis ça nous permettra de décompresser un peu '_

_' En parlant de décompression _' Fit soudainement Lilith _' Il faudrait que je fasse une dernière chose. Je pense que ça pourrait vous faire beaucoup de bien à vous aussi … '_

Elle sourit doucement devant nos regards interrogateurs, avant de se lever tranquillement _' Par contre va falloir Transplaner … À moins que vous ne préfériez restés ici ? '_

Son frère souffla, ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti. Sa sœur l'avait déjà coupé _' Toi, je t'oblige à venir. J'aimerais te présenter à des personnes qui m'ont aidé '_ Il la regarda, surpris, avant d'acquiescer lentement. Elle sourit et enchaîna _' Par contre si les autres veulent profiter de la plage ou de je ne sais quoi … '_

_' On vient aussi ! ' _Fit Nathan, reflétant l'ambiance générale.

Finalement, tout le monde s'était levé pour pouvoir Transplaner, se tenant les uns aux autres afin de ne pas se perdre en plein chemin. Prise d'une soudaine impulsivité, je lâchai prise au dernier moment. Je vis les autres disparaître rapidement devant mes yeux, me retrouvant seule dans la pièce centrale.

Je ne du attendre que quelques infimes minutes pour que Lilith ne réapparaisse, un sourire étirant ses lèvres, visiblement toute aussi amusée que moi par la situation.

_' Tu es diabolique '_ Qu'elle fit en s'emparant avidement de mes lèvres

_' Je sais … Dis-moi que tu les as envoyé à l'autre bout du monde '_ Soufflai-je contre les siennes

_' À l'autre bout du pays '_

_' Ca me va ' _Mon dos rencontra le mur et son corps se pressa contre le mien. Entre deux souffles et deux baisers, je n'avais plus le temps ni l'envie de penser.

_' Il va quand même falloir qu'on y aille, les autres doivent paniquer et je dois encore chercher quelque chose '_ Qu'elle dit finalement contre mon oreille, son souffle chaud provoquant d'intenses frissons sur son passage. J'hochai lentement la tête à contre-coeur et elle étira un petit sourire.

Elle Transplana rapidement sans que je n'eus le temps de protester quoique ce soit. Le décor ne fut pas vraiment celui auquel je m'étais attendue. J'étais dans une pièce incroyablement bien éclairée et pour cause : une baie vitrée s'étirait sur l'un des murs, laissant découvrir une ville visiblement titanesque en arrière plan.

_' Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas retourner sur le sol britannique '_

_' On est à New York. C'est une chambre inoccupée de la villa presque inoccupée des mes grands-parents '_

Je me retournai vers elle, ne comprenant pas le moins du monde ce qu'on pouvait bien faire ici _' Je devais juste prendre ça '_ Sourit-elle en attrapant un sac _' Je l'avais préparé dans le cas où … '_

_' Où quoi ? '_

_' Où je retrouverais Ethan. Je savais qu'une fois partie de Grand-Bretagne, je ne pourrais probablement plus y mettre le pied '_ Qu'elle fit doucement en me tendant sa main _' On rejoint les autres ? '_


	23. Branchiflore

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Vingt-Deuxième;

Le paysage qui s'étala devant mes yeux me sembla tout de suite plus approprié à l'idée que je m'en étais faite, si ce n'était qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose autour de nous. Les autres nous attendaient assis par terre, visiblement ennuyés.

_' C'est pas trop tôt ! '_

J'esquissai un léger sourire en guise d'excuse et Lilith se dirigea tranquillement vers son frère, l'entraînant dans une discussion durant laquelle il ne fit qu'hocher de temps en temps la tête. Alice se leva vers moi, suivie par Matt.

_' Qu'est-ce qu'elle a cherché ? '_

J'haussai les épaules _' Un sac à New York '_ Elle n'eut le temps que de me lancer un regard dubitatif que l'Auror se retournait déjà.

_' C'est par là, on en a pour tout au plus cinq minutes à pied '_

Nous nous mettions en marche. Les questions étaient assez récurrentes dans mon esprit et la curiosité s'était définitivement emparée de moi alors que des bâtisses se dessinaient à l'horizon. Je percutai enfin. Cela devait être le village dans lequel elle avait passé 4 semaines.

J'allais me retourner vers les autres pour voir s'ils pensaient la même chose quand une silhouette se détacha du paysage et courut vers nous, fonçant tout droit dans les bras de l'Auror qui éclata de rire _' LILIIIITH '_

La gamine enfouie sa tête dans son cou, me tirant un petit sourire _' Je savais que tu reviendrai, mais Samuel il ne voulait pas m'écouter ! '_

_' Tu lui dira qu'il faut toujours écouter les filles '_ Lilith la reposa sur le sol après avoir déposer un baiser sur sa joue et éteins les quelques larmes qui coulaient le long de ces mêmes joues. La gamine avait un énorme sourire aux lèvres et je ne fus pas la seule à ne pas pouvoir me retenir de rire lorsqu'elle se retourna pour crier _' SAMUUUUUUEL. T'es qu'un idiot ! Lily est revenue ! ' _

_' Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu - ' _Une seconde silhouette se jeta dans les bras de l'Auror, accompagnée d'un grand sourire.

_' Je le crois pas ! '_

_' Alors comme ça tu n'écoutes pas ta sœur ? '_

_' Si tu savais à quoi ça m'a amené d'écouter les filles … '_ Les éclats de rire fusèrent et il finit par se retourner doucement vers nous une fois que tout le monde fut calmé _' Bonjour, désolé j'aurai du me présenter. Je suis Samuel, 15 ans, et voici ma petite sœur Suzan qui a 6 ans « et trois quarts » '_

Elle lui tira la langue et il continua un sourire aux lèvres_ ' Celle qui arrive c'est mon autre sœur qui a 13 ans, Hannah. Et mon père est avec elle, Isaac '_

Mes yeux faisaient la navette entre Lilith et les deux jeunes. C'était assez impressionnant. Emouvant dans un premier temps, puis impressionnant, oui. On ne m'avait que rarement fait une présentation aussi rapide de toute une famille. L'Auror se racla la gorge et commença à son tour les présentations, gardant son frère pour la fin.

_' Et Ethan, voici les gens qui m'ont aidé à te retrouver '_

_' Tu as retrouvé ton frère ! '_ S'exclama Samuel avec un sourire alors que la petite s'écarta enfin de l'Auror pour sauter dans les bras d'Ethan qui rit doucement.

_' À ce qu'il paraît, c'est toi la petite fille que je dois remercier pour avoir pris soin de ma sœur ? '_

Elle rougit légèrement, elle était adorable_ ' C'est elle qui était gentille avec nous ! '_

Samuel vint à son tour saluer Ethan, le prenant dans ses bras comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours – ou comment briser le flegme britannique en deux leçons, tandis que les deux autres membres de la familles arrivaient à leur tour.

_' Lilith. Vous êtes revenue ! '_ Elle hocha lentement la tête alors que la seconde fille se détacha du père pour venir la saluer à son tour. Je restai un moment interdite devant Isaac. Il y avait quelque chose qui se dégageait de lui, quelque chose d'incroyablement positif. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était exactement, peut-être un sentiment de sûreté, de confiance. Mais rien qu'en posant les yeux sur lui vous deviniez aisément qu'il n'était pas de ceux qui faisaient du mal. Au contraire, il était de ceux qui avaient la bonté au bout des doigts.

La bienveillance. C'était ça qu'il émanait avec une puissance phénoménale qui vous clouait presque sur place.

Lilith se retourna finalement vers son frère qui s'avança aussitôt, m'arrachant à mes pensées _' Je tenais à vous remercier. Vous avez accueillit Lilith parmi vous, l'avez nourris, avez pris soin d'elle et pour ça je ne vous serais jamais assez reconnaissant '_

Le père hocha lentement la tête _' C'est normal, nous étions ravis de l'avoir parmi nous. Votre sœur nous a énormément apporté elle aussi, elle a manqué au village une fois partie. Et nous sommes très heureux qu'elle ait réussi à vous retrouver, vous nous avez sembler lui être très cher '_

Je jetai un œil à Lilith, elle était visiblement plus qu'émue, ses yeux étaient brillants. Je ne pu retenir un sourire, me sentant étrangement heureuse à mon tour. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que je l'avais vu très joyeuse ces derniers jours et la voir ainsi me faisait extrêmement chaud au cœur. C'était comme si elle avait enfin le droit à une pause.

* * *

Lilith avait parlé de décompression. Le mot était sûrement bien trop faible. Cet endroit avait quelque chose de magique, une emprise sur votre être tout entier. Il n'était plus question de décompression mais d'évasion. Les questions s'envolaient, devenaient futiles et les réponses s'évanouissaient sans complexes : leur inexistence ne vous touchait plus. Ce lieu représentait l'escapade de l'esprit, abandonnant toutes ces choses négatives, ces malheurs et ces catastrophes que vous aviez pu connaître dans votre vie et ne vous laissant plus que le droit à une sérénité totale que sûrement jamais vous n'aviez pu connaître – et que vous ne connaîtrez probablement jamais plus.

Il régnait ici une notion de respect comme j'en avais jamais vu. Personne ne nous avait poser de questions, tout le monde ne s'était occupé que de nous accueillir les bras ouverts, avec de grands sourires, de la joie et de la bonne humeur. Nous avions passé le reste de la soirée avec les gens du village, autour d'un énorme feu, entre de la musique, des chansons et des rires. Nous avions partager et échanger, comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours. Il n'y avait pas de barrières, pas de frontières et c'était à couper le souffle.

L'être humain prenait une nouvelle définition, acquérait de nouvelles valeurs. Plus justes, plus naturelles. L'entraide, la solidarité. Le soutient, sans oublier une fois encore cette notion de respect. Et quand vous saviez que le monde dans lequel vous viviez était dirigé par des monstres qui ne faisaient que se distraire, modelant pour détruire, arrachant pour redonner afin d'à nouveau reprendre, cela vous faisait un bien fou de savoir que quelque part il y avait encore des gens biens. Qu'on pouvait choisir de vivre en cohésion avec ceux qui nous entourent sans pour autant s'effacer ou se perdre. Qu'on pouvait, au final, choisir le bien malgré le mal oppressant. Malgré son exposition à la misère et à la pauvreté.

D'un point de vue humain, ça vous mettait une claque phénoménale.

_' Et ils font ça comment ? Nan t'es sérieux, c'est excellent ! ' _S'exclama Alice, me faisant éclater de rire

_' Tu veux essayer ? '_

_' Pourquoi pas, mais ça risque d'être plutôt catastrophique '_

_' Tu ne peux pas savoir tant que tu n'as pas essayer '_ Sourit Sahid. Elle acquiesça avec un sourire et s'empara de l'instrument qu'il lui tendait. Elle suivit pendant quelques minutes ses instructions avant de se lancer d'elle même ...

J'éclatai de rire sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Je n'arrivais plus à me calmer et mon état ne s'améliora pas face à son regard noir. Elle se retourna finalement vers le Sierra Léonais, prenant un air tout à fait convaincue_ ' Je trouve aussi qu'elle est méchante '_

Je lui tirai la langue alors que le brun, Andrew, rit à son tour_ ' En même temps, je dirais plutôt qu'elle est réaliste '_

_' Eh toi, encore un mot et je te renvoie là où je t'ai trouvé ! '_

Il leva les mains en signe d'innocence et nous éclations de rire.

* * *

J'ouvrai lentement les yeux, réveillant dans le même temps mon corps endolori d'avoir passé la nuit dans un lit de fortune. La famille d'Isaac et les gens du village nous avaient proposé de rester une soirée de plus, proposition qui avait été approuvée à l'unanimité. Nous avions alors cherché quelques unes de nos affaires après nous être quelque peu éloignés des habitations – il avait été décidé que nous repasserions par la capitale avant de retourner à Londres pour en récupérer le reste. À nouveau, aucune question n'avait été posée, chose qui n'avait pas finit de m'étonner. Après tout, si j'avais été à leur place, le fait que des personnes viennent de nulle part et cherchent des affaires à des kilomètres de là en quelques minutes seulement aurait sérieusement piqué ma curiosité. Mais personne n'avait demandé quoi que ce soit, malgré la légitimité de la question, et nous nous étions endormis dans différentes « baraques ».

Je me relevai tant bien que mal. Ma tête était lourde et mes muscles me tiraient, j'avais l'impression d'avoir repris les entraînements de Quidditch de Poudlard. Impression dont je me serais bien passée d'ailleurs.

Je soupirai et jetai un œil autour de moi, Matt était déjà réveillé, adossé contre le mur. Il avait l'air pensif.

_' Tu t'ai déjà demandé si ce n'était pas à cause mais grâce à Tala que j'étais comme ça ? '_

_' Non ' _Ma réponse avait peut-être été trop rapide, le silence s'était installé _' Non Matt ' _Inspirai-je_ ' Parce que ça voudrait dire que celui que je connais depuis des années n'est qu'un faux, un mensonge et que cette personne avec laquelle j'ai passé des heures à rire n'existe plus. C'est quelque chose qui ferait trop de mal pour y croire ou ne serait-ce qu'y penser '_

Il hocha lentement la tête et je m'enquis, remarquant qu'il était en train de me faire une espèce de crise de conscience totalement inutile. Notre dernière dispute lui avait malheureusement donné matière à réfléchir _' Tu étais toujours le même après sa mort et c'est vrai que depuis qu'on est ici j'ai l'impression que tu te perds mais … Ce n'est sûrement qu'une impression '_

_' Quand on était gosses, j'étais toujours effacé. J'avais extrêmement peur du regard des autres et j'essayais du mieux que je pouvais de leur correspondre. Tala, elle, en avait rien à faire. Elle dansait au milieu de tout le monde, courrait dans tous les coins si elle en avait envie. Je l'admirais et elle l'avait vite remarqué. Un jour, elle est venue s'asseoir à côté de moi et elle m'a dit avec un sourire : « Pourquoi tu ne me demandes pas d'être ton amoureuse ? », je lui avais répondu que c'était parce qu'elle en avait déjà pleins – j'avais même fais une liste des noms en question. Elle avait rit et enchaîné : « J'ai pleins d'amoureux parce que tu ne m'as pas demandé d'être la tienne ! », alors je lui avais demandé et elle s'est retournée vers moi avec une mine convaincue « Maintenant j'aime Charlie mais quand je l'aimerai plus, je pourrais t'aimer toi et je serai ton amoureuse ! » '_

_' Matt .. '_

_' Je n'ai plus aucun repère, d'accord ? Et il n'y a rien dans ce foutu pays, c'est le vide complet ! '_

_' Tu as voulu m'accompagner ... '_

_' Parce que tu es la seule putain de personne qui me reste ! Mes parents sont morts Eyrin, Tala est morte '_

_' Tu m'as dis que - '_

_' Je venais à cause du boulot, ouais. Et ça n'a pas changé. Tu allais partir pour un laps de temps indéterminé, même si on ne se voyait pas tous les jours, tu restais le seul point d'ancrage que j'avais. Au labo, c'était de pire en pire, on faisait deux pas pour en reculer de trois, je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Et si en plus, tu me laissais … '_ Il soupira _' Je sais qu'elle est morte. Ce n'est pas sa mort que je n'accepte pas. Crois-moi, je me rends très bien compte qu'il n'y a plus son parfum sur les draps, ni son sourire, sa voix ou sa présence près de moi. Je sais que je suis ce que je suis simplement parce que je le suis_ _mais il va quand même falloir m'accorder le fait que c'est grâce à elle que j'ai eu un minimum confiance en moi et que j'ai pu commencer à m'affirmer '_

Je remarquai enfin quel était le véritable problème _' Je suis désolée, c'était pas ce que – La seule chose que j'ai voulu dire la dernière fois c'était que tu avais construit une façade pour te protéger et qu'elle était encore présente dans la majeure partie de tes décisions. Toi même tu es venu chez moi pour que je prenne le cas de Lilith en mémoire à Tala … __Ecoutes, je ne voulais pas insinuer que tu étais « sous influence », que tu étais faux quand elle était là '_

_' Ca revient au même pourtant '_

_' Non. Je … C'est normal que certains faits ou certaines personnes te fassent quelque peu évoluer. Même si tu avais cette façade, tu restais toi. Parce que c'était ta façon de répondre à la douleur, ta façon de ne pas la remarquer. Tu restais fidèle à toi-même. Alors que dire que c'est grâce à elle que tu es comme ça … Comme je l'ai dis, ça voudrait dire que ce n'était qu'une période éphémère, que tu n'aura plus cette façade dorénavant et donc que, oui, le Matt que j'ai toujours connu n'était qu'un faux. Et ce n'est pas du tout dans ce sens là que je voulais aller '_

Il acquiesça légèrement, je vins m'adosser à côté de lui_ ' Je suis vraiment désolée que tu aies pu comprendre quelque chose dans ce genre. Je suppose que j'étais énervée, je n'ai pas trop fait attention à la façon dont j'avais formulé mes propos … En fait, je n'ai pas trop fait attention à la façon dont tu les prenais, à l'impact qu'ils avaient, j'étais … Je suis désolée de t'avoir blessé, c'était pas intentionnel. Et je suis désolée ne pas avoir remarqué que je t'avais fait mal, je dois être un peu à l'Ouest ces derniers temps '_

Il se tourna vers moi, inspirant_ ' Ecoutes, pour Lilith … Je me suis emporté injustement et j'en suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Mais en ce qui concerne ce que je t'ai dis, je l'ai vraiment pensé. Je ne vais pas te mentir. Je suis inquiet, tout est allé si vite, tu as rayé tellement en si peu de temps … J'ai peur qu'au final tu tombes de haut '_

_' Ce ne sera pas le cas '_

* * *

_' Tu as le journal de bord ? '_

J'hochai lentement la tête, attrapai l'objet en question d'une main et le lui lançai _' Merci '_

Je me re-concentrai sur les piles de dossiers et de papiers dont j'étais entourée. Je les avais déjà classé par ordre d'importance, tout comme par chronologie. Il me fallait maintenant créer un découlement cohérent entre les divers pièces et faits, associer les causes et les conséquences dans une logique précise. Monter une défense, c'était comme un jeu. On faisait l'état des lieux, répertoriait tout ce qu'on avait en notre possession, tout ce que nous savions avant de pouvoir réellement commencer le vrai « boulot ».

Pour une bonne défense, il fallait toujours avoir quelques tours d'avance, il fallait analyser et imaginer toutes les réflexions/pensées/questions que pourraient se poser le Magenmagot et le Président Sorcier. Histoire de ne pas être déstabilisé en plein procès ou de perdre toute crédibilité. Puis on réfléchissait. Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire, à quel moment allons-nous le dire … Quoi et quand. C'était deux choses primordiales. On pouvait concevoir une bonne défense de diverses manières : commencer doucement pour réaliser un véritable carnage sur les dernières minutes ou au contraire commencer comme un bourrin et se radoucir petit à petit. On pouvait alimenté le procès au fur et à mesure, faire venir les témoins en premier lieu pour émouvoir avant de se lancer dans la tirade ou les faire venir en dernier histoire de calmer les esprits du Magenmagot avant qu'il ne tranche sur sa décision. Chaque procès était différent, et chaque cas avait sa propre « bonne défense ».

Celui-ci était compliqué, très complexe. Il y avait énormément de facteurs, de faits, d'hypothèses et de suppositions. Il fallait tout coordonner dans un ordre précis qui pouvait très bien prendre un aspect désordonné. D'autant plus certaines choses me dérangeaient encore, surtout en ce qui concernait Keynes et les deux différentes équipes. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas.

_' Je crois qu'on va garder les témoignages pour les prochains articles '_ Souffla Alice qui était elle aussi penchée sur du parchemin

_' Concentre le premier sur Keynes et Lilith, sur le « complot » du Ministère de la Magie. Pas besoin de t'aventurer je ne sais trop où '_

_' Ouais, je garde la séquence émotion pour plus tard, histoire de remuer à nouveau tout ça. J'ai finis celui du lendemain, on fait ce qu'on a dit pour le reste ? '_

_' Ouaip … Bon on récapitule '_

_' Le jour J, Lilith se rends à la Brigade Magique assez tôt pour que le mot se propage à travers les lieux et que quelques grandes personnalités du Ministère soient présentes. Nous sommes à ce moment là toujours absents '_

_' Lilith ne dit rien, ne prononce pas un mot. Le Ministère pensera pouvoir la cueillir facilement en audience. Il sera confiant et serein, aveugle '_

_' Tu sors de nulle part, ça les déstabilises. Tu fais la défense de Lilith, les ex-otages débarquent, la sentence tombe, elle est libérée, les autorités cherchent Keynes '_

_' Tu balances le premier article à la Gazette après avoir reçu l'accord d'Olivia ce qui ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Tout au long de la journée les rumeurs sont nombreuses et le lendemain le scandale est immense et total. Tu sera la seule des journalistes à avoir des sources sûres et fiables, tu aura le monopole. Tu filtre les informations que tu donnes '_

_' Les autres journalistes et les médias se nourrissent avidement d'une seule information '_

_' Dès que tu vois qu'ils s'en lassent, tu en balances une autre. Ca fera un flux constant '_

Elle inspira, posant un instant sa plume_ ' Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée de faire durer tout ça ? '_

_' Honnêtement, pas vraiment. On va en entendre parler sûrement très longtemps mais de toute façon, quoiqu'on fasse ça sera le cas. Autant qu'on puisse « contrôler » les informations. Les journalistes auront du mal à trouver des sources, il faut en jouer. Et ça permettra de ne pas lire des centaines d'inepties ... '_

_' Alice Stevens devient freelance, yepa. Adieu Baker et son horrible caractère ! ' _Qu'elle sourit, me faisant éclater de rire.

Je passais encore deux longues heures sur la défense de l'Auror. Je pensais avoir réussit à démêler tout ça et trouver ce qui me dérangeait dans l'histoire, et n'avais plus qu'à tout vérifier une énième fois. Cette fois-ci, avec une accusation pareille, je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur.

* * *

La nuit était déjà tombée quand j'eus tout à fait finis. J'avais rejoins les autres autour du feu et aider les femmes à faire le repas – je trouvais passionnant de voir comment elles se débrouillaient ici et d'essayer de faire de même. Et puis, après toute une journée passée à s'évertuer sur tout un tas de dossiers, ça faisait du bien de changer un peu d'air.

_' Où est Lilith ? '_ Demandai-je en m'asseyant enfin à côté des autres. Nous n'avions pas réellement eut l'occasion de se parler. Elle avait passé la veille avec la petite – qui n'avait pas voulu la lâcher d'une semelle - et son frère. Je n'avais pas voulut interférer, surtout qu'ils devaient avoir un bon paquet de choses à se raconter.

_' Elle doit sûrement être juste derrière la première bâtisse. Tu fais quelque pas au Sud et normalement elle sera contre un arbre '_

Je me retournai vers Samuel, surprise. Il s'enquit aussitôt avec un sourire gêné _' Elle y était toujours le soir alors je suppose que … '_

J'hochai lentement la tête_ ' Merci '_

Elle était effectivement assise contre un arbre, jouant lentement avec sa baguette. J'inspirai et m'avançai, m'adossant contre l'arbre de sorte à être perpendiculaire à l'Auror. Il était préférable de ne pas l'avoir dans mon champ de vision si je voulais pouvoir me lancer.

_' Je sais qu'on a jamais parlé de ce qui nous touchait l'une l'autre, de ce qui nous faisait mal à toutes les deux. C'était peut-être ça le truc, je n'en sais rien. Mais … Je crois, je crois qu'il faut qu'on en parle cette fois-ci. Je ne pense être prête à parler de tout, mais … Il faut qu'on essaye Lilith '_

_' Je sais ... ' _

Il y eut un silence à la fois léger et pesant, c'était quelque peu dérangeant. Je ne savais pas vraiment par où commencer_ ' Je suis désolée pour Kilian. Pour ce qu'il a dit. Il a été vraiment odieux '_

_' Ce n'est pas le premier et ça ne sera pas le dernier Eyrin. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour lui '_

Un nouveau silence s'installa, beaucoup plus pesant que le précédent. Je savais que c'était plus dur pour elle encore que pour moi et tout mon être espérait qu'elle continue, qu'elle ne laisse pas la discussion en suspension. Qu'elle parle simplement.

Quand elle ouvrit enfin la bouche, j'étais à la fois rassurée et anxieuse _' C'est juste que je ne comprends pas. J'ai beau réfléchir encore et encore, ça me dépasse. Pourquoi les gens s'acharnent-ils avec ce mot ? Et pourquoi un « monstre » ? Qu'est-ce qu'on me reproche au fond ? Tout s'effondre autour de moi, tout se détruit. Je n'ai pas un seul souvenir de mes parents, j'ai dû vivre avec des personnes qui ont pré-fait ma vie, avec d'autres qui m'ont « instruit » une magie qui m'a marquée au fer rouge, mon frère m'a demandé de l'aider à se tuer, je t'ai perdu, j'ai dû me marier, on a tué Tala, Ethan a été kidnappé, on a assassiné Harry, on m'accuse de faits que je n'ai jamais commis et j'en encours la perpétuité. On me reproche de rester debout, c'est ça ? De faire ce que je peux pour tenir alors que tout disparaît autour de moi ? C'est pour ça que je suis un monstre, parce que je n'abandonne pas ? Parce que je suis debout et qu'autour de moi ils sont tous à terre ? Parce que je tiens à dire que ce n'est pas facile de rester debout. C'est dur, impitoyable et douloureux ' _Elle inspira, continuant toujours de sa voix calme et posée qui contrastait énormément avec ses propos _' La vie s'acharne sur moi. Je ne supporte plus ses coups, je suis fatiguée de toujours devoir me battre, fatiguée de voir qu'au final peu importe ce que je fais l'impact sera le même. C'est Lilith la méchante, c'est elle qui détruit tout. Mais Lilith ne ressent rien, évidemment, comment est-ce qu'un monstre pourrait ressentir quoique ce soit ? ' _Elle soupira, je pouvais presque voir son sourire au travers de ses mots _' __Je suis désolée, visiblement ça avait envie de sortir depuis longtemps '_

_' Je dois porter plainte contre toi pour séquestration ? '_

Et elle rit. La personne qui venait de me glacer littéralement le sang riait aux éclats. C'était impressionnant. Je ne m'en retrouvais que plus déstabilisée que je ne l'étais déjà.

_' Si c'est Eyrin Jònsson qui lance l'accusation, je n'ai plus aucune chance '_

_' De chance, non, c'est certain. Mais il te reste toujours l'espoir '_

Son visage se tourna lentement vers moi, un petit sourire aux lèvres. J'inspirai et regardai à nouveau devant moi, reprenant mon sérieux_ ' Tu sais que tu n'es pas un monstre Lilith. J'espère que tu ne crois pas qu'un jour j'ai pu … Je t'en ai voulu et je t'ai détesté mais jamais je n'ai pensé que tu étais un monstre. Et si je t'en ai voulu ce n'est pas à cause du mariage mais parce que c'était une véritable torture de te voir partout, d'entendre partout parler de toi. Je … Tout allait bien dans ma vie, j'étais heureuse et à chaque fois que je te voyais, tout s'effondrait et il y avait cette chose désagréable, cette gêne constante quand tu étais dans les parages. J'avais l'impression d'être totalement mise à nue, c'était horrible. Et puis tu étais là, d'abord tu me haïssais puis ensuite je n'existais plus à tes yeux. Je te détestais pour me faire subir ça, c'était comme si pour toi il ne s'était jamais rien passé, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de nous. Ca faisait mal '_

_' Depuis le début de notre Sixième année, je ne peux pas lire en toi et je sais ... Je sais que je ne pourrais probablement jamais lire en toi à nouveau. Alors explique-moi Eyrin, explique-moi comment ne pas haïr quelqu'un qui a tellement d'influence sur ta vie que tu ne saurai même pas expliquer exactement ce que tu lui dois. Nathan était toujours là en train d'essayer de me faire voir des gens, mais ça m'était strictement impossible. Une nuit, c'était tout. Une nuit, parce qu'elles n'étaient pas toi. Je savais qu'entre nous c'était terminé et qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais rien alors … J'étais juste condamnée. Condamnée à ne plus pouvoir aimer. Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre qu'haïr cette personne qui m'empêche d'aimer qui que ce soit d'autre ? ' _Elle souffla alors que mon cœur était devenu hyperactif _' Je savais que tu n'y pouvais rien, que tu n'en avais même pas conscience, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Et puis tu es venue comme si de rien était, avec ton mari et l'autre blondasse en prime. Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais sauter de joie, c'est ça ? Que j'allais me contenter de sourire bêtement, de te dire que j'étais heureuse pour toi ? Tous ces jours Eyrin, c'était de la torture. Te voir, vous voir, t'entendre parler, t'entendre rire, voir ton sourire, le parfum que tu laissais derrière toi. Tu étais juste en face de moi et je n'avais pas le droit de te regarder. Je n'avais plus ce droit '_ Elle inspira_ ' Il était strictement hors de question que je te laisse voir ce que tu possédais sur moi, alors j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour être indifférente en apparence. J'ai essayé de sauver ce que je pouvais encore sauver '_

J'hochai lentement la tête dans le vide, j'avais du mal à encaisser tout l'impact et la portée de ses propos, mais elle enchaîna _' Est-ce, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? '_

_' Oui, bien sûr '_

_' Quand il y a eut toute cette histoire de plainte, je savais qu'il ne servirait à rien de te demander de l'aide. Que tu ne le ferais pas. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'avoir à encaisser ton refus. Mais ma famille ne m'a pas laissé l'opportunité de trouver quelqu'un d'autre, ils s'en sont occupés eux-même. Et tu as dis non. Catégoriquement. C'était ma vie qui était en jeu, toute ma vie, tout mon avenir. Et tu as refusé. Je m'en doutais, enfin je l'avais redouté plutôt, mais d'avoir ce refus concret … J'aurai tout fait pour t'aider Eyrin, si tu risquais la perpétuité. Toi tu as juste … Je ne comprenais pas. Tu aidais des gens qui risquaient tout au plus une bonne amende et moi qui voyait ma vie s'échapper devant moi, tu m'abandonnais … Pourquoi avoir dit non ? '_

_' C'était une affaire trop dangereuse. Pas que pour moi mais aussi pour les RDJM. Je veux dire, l'impact aurait été trop grand. Tout le monde te pensait coupable, et si jamais je prenais ton cas, les RDJM en prendraient un coup. La défense est de plus en plus évoluée, je ne voulais pas risquer de tout détruire. Il y a tellement de personnes innocentes qui sont incarcérés que je - '_

_' J'étais innocente Eyrin '_

_' Je sais. Je le savais, d'accord ? Mais détruire la seule et unique chance que nous avions d'ancrer définitivement la défense dans la Justice Magique, je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre. Ca aurait mis des dizaines de familles à mal, Lilith. Et je te jure que si j'avais pu, je l'aurai fais, du moins, j'aurai décidé de le faire par moi-même '_

Elle resta un moment silencieuse et je finis par poursuivre _' Ecoutes, pour ce jour-là je … J'ai levé les yeux. Je les ai toujours levé. Je sais que je n'ai rien dis quand tu m'as posé la question, mais que voulais-tu que j'avoue ? Tu étais en face de moi, je voyais toujours cette animosité dans ton regard et … Je ne pouvais pas simplement dire la vérité '_

_' La vérité … ? '_

_' Je ne t'ai jamais oublié. C'est pour ça que ta présence me gênait tant, je ne l'avais pas compris. Je … Je l'ai compris récemment, je sais que je suis vraiment stupide mais ça ne m'était jamais arrivé de me sentir ainsi. Je suppose que j'étais perdue sans même m'en rendre compte '_

Le silence s'installa lentement, un peu plus léger que les précédents. Lilith inspira et dit doucement _' Tu sais, tu as le droit de la poser la question '_

_' J'étais d'accord '_

_' Elle est légitime Eyrin. Tu voulais qu'on parle, non ? Ce serait idiot de s'arrêter là '_

_' C'est juste que … Je ne voulais pas que tu dises non. C'était ta vie, il y avait ton frère. Je n'avais strictement pas le droit de te demander de tout sacrifier et je n'avais pas envie de te le demander '_

_' Tu avais peur que je dise tout de même oui. Tu ne voulais pas prendre ce risque '_

_' Je n'en sais rien, Lilith. Je savais à quoi je m'engageais, je savais comment ça allait terminer. J'étais prête '_

_' Les choses avaient changées entre nous, tout était devenu tellement plus fort. Tu aurais pu prendre ce risque, tu aurais pu me demander de dire non. Ou je ne sais pas, au moins me dire que tu ne voulais pas que je me marie. Je le savais, je le voyais et je le sentais. Mais de l'entendre Eyrin, tu aurais pu … Tu aurais pu prendre ce risque '_

_' Et ça aurait changé quoi ? Tu aurais dis non ? '_

_' Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être que ça n'aurait rien changé, peut-être que ça m'aurait donné du courage, je n'en sais strictement rien '_

Je soupirai avant de rire doucement _' À force de vouloir être fortes … '_

_' Je ne pense pas qu'on aurait dû être lâches '_

_' Moi non plus. Et puis, finalement, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Comme tu l'as déjà dis la dernière fois, il était strictement hors de question de nous réduire à une simple aventure hors-mariage. Et il m'était complètement impensable que tu dises non même si je dois bien avouer qu'une partie de moi espérait '_

_' Trop de respect … '_

_' Le comble '_ Riais-je avant de me lever tranquillement pour venir m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna vers moi, me lançant son regard mi-amusé mi-provoquant auquel je répondis d'un clin d'oeil avant de capturer ses lèvres. Rapidement, je la sentie se crisper. Sa main sur ma joue se referma en un poing et je me détachai lentement.

_' Lilith … ' _Elle gardait ses yeux fermés_ ' Tu n'as pas à cacher tes larmes avec moi … S'il te plaît '_

Elle s'autorisa enfin à laisser ses larmes s'échapper alors que je la ramenai contre moi, son visage enfouit dans mon cou. Elle y resta quelque temps avant de se reprendre brutalement et rapidement, sans grande surprise.

_' Désolée ' _Rit-elle doucement. Je souris, hochant lentement la tête _' J'avais dis qu'on était stupides, je n'avais pas encore compris à quel point on l'était '_

Elle m'embrassa avant de prendre un air sérieux et de se rabattre contre l'arbre. Intriguée, je m'approchai d'elle et posai ma tête contre son épaule. Elle attrapa une mèche et la fit lentement glisser entre ses doigts.

_' Qu'est-ce que vous cachez avec la blondasse ? '_

Je relevai les yeux, surprise _' Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on cache quelque chose ? '_

_' Eviter tout contact visuel avec moi, c'est pas si intelligent que ça. Il n'y a rien de mieux pour me signaler qu'elle a quelque chose à cacher '_

Je soufflai et elle sourit, victorieuse.

_' Admettons, mais est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi je suis comptée dans l'équation ? '_

_' On parle de la blondasse, t'es toujours au courant de tout ce qui la concerne '_

_' Hin hin '_

_' Donc '_ Continua t-elle avec un petit sourire alors qu'elle s'installait sur mes cuisses _' Tu es face à deux possibilités. Soit tu passes aux aveux et on s'arrange amicalement soit tu es considérée comme son complice - '_

_' Et tu m'arrêtes ? Intéressant '_

_' Ouh, si j'étais toi, je ne jouerais pas à ça '_

_' Tu es redoutable, je sais, je sais ' _

_' Ah, cette ironie. Elle m'aura manqué '_

_' C'est que l'élève dépasserait presque le maître ' _Cette fois-ci elle ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure et je jetai un œil au maigre espace qu'elle avait bien voulut laisser entre nos lèvres _' Dis, c'est comme ça que tu compte m'extorquer des aveux ? Ne pas m'embrasser tant que je ne dirais rien ? '_

_' En fait … Je comptais plutôt t'embrasser jusqu'à ce que tu avoue '_

_' Parce que tu crois vraiment que tes lèvres ont ce pouvoir-la ? '_

_' J'en suis persuadée ' _Qu'elle souffla en comblant l'espace. Je la repoussai brusquement, elle me jeta un regard interrogateur avant de tourner légèrement la tête vers le point que je fixais. Elle se redressa brutalement. Par Merlin. Suzan se trouvait juste derrière nous.

_' Je le savais ! ' _S'écriait la gamine _' Je savais que Lilith était amoureuse ! '_

Mes yeux faisaient l'aller retour entre l'Auror et Suzan, la surprise était telle que je n'arrivais plus à formuler de pensées cohérentes.

_' Euh Suzan tu … Enfin je veux dire '_

_' Moi aussi je veux une amoureuse quand je serai grande ! Les garçons sont idiots, regarde Samuel ! ' _Qu'elle fit avec conviction avant d'apparaître face à moi, l'air menaçant _' Mais c'est pas parce que t'es une fille que tu as le droit de faire du mal à Lily, je te préviens ! '_

Toujours sous le choc, j'hochai lentement la tête ce qui lui fit étirer un énorme sourire. Elle me prit dans ses bras avant d'aller serrer Lilih contre elle et de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue – et en sautillant légèrement.

Je me retournai vers l'Auror et nous partions dans un fou rire sans fin.

* * *

Je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis. Disons que j'ai eu autant de mal avec le dialogue d'Eyrin et Lilith qu'elles en ont eut.


	24. Puffapod

Hum ... Vous me détestez, je sais, et j'en suis désolée !

Promis, le prochain chapitre sera très rapide à venir.

(Et merci beaucoup pour les reviews :D)

* * *

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Vingt-Troisième;

_' Alors ? '_ Demandais-je tandis que Lilith s'asseyait tranquillement à côté de moi

_' Elle a dit qu'elle savait que c'était un secret et qu'elle ne devait rien dire à personne '_

J'hochai lentement la tête, quelque peu rassurée, avant de lui montrer discrètement son frère en face de nous. Il avait l'air d'avoir perdu quelque chose dans la gorge d'Alexie _' Tu le savais ? '_

_' Oui ' _Sourit-elle_ ' Il est enfin passé à autre chose, je lui ai toujours dit d'oublier Marina mais ce n'est pas mon frère pour rien. Aucun de nous n'est vraiment doué dans ce domaine '_

Je me retournai lentement, surprise. Parlait-elle de la même Marina que - _' Tu n'étais pas au courant ? '_ Qu'elle me demanda doucement, s'apercevant probablement de la surprise qu'elle venait de provoquer.

Je secouai négativement la tête et elle enchaîna_ ' J'aurai pensé que ça se voyait pourtant. Jordan est l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour Ethan alors il n'a jamais tenté quoique ce soit. Il est … Tu sais, le mec compréhensif, sensible, toujours là pour les autres. Il est accro à elle depuis qu'il a 15 ans, elle est accro à Jordan depuis qu'elle en a 11. Il n'aurait jamais risqué de perdre son meilleur ami, alors il est juste sorti avec d'autres filles en taisant ses sentiments. Mais ça ne changeait pas grand chose, il y a des personnes qui te restent dans la tête … '_

_' … Et tu penses que cette fois-ci il l'a vraiment oublié ? '_

Elle hocha la tête _' Rien qu'à voir la façon dont il réagit avec Alexie … Il était différent avec ses exs '_

Il y eut un petit silence avant qu'elle ne prenne discrètement possession de mes doigts, faisant attention à ce que personne ne remarque rien _' Bien que la vie sentimentale de mon frère soit passionnante, je me disais … Demain, nous serons de retour à Londres '_

_' Mhm mhm '_

Ses doigts remontèrent lentement le long de mon bras _' Et on a pas vraiment eut l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble ces derniers jours '_

_' Hin hin ' _

Elle ne put empêcher un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle continuait tranquillement _' Alors peut-être que tu pourrais venir dîner à la maison demain soir '_

_' Une autre façon de dire que tu veux me mettre dans ton lit ? ' _

_' Plutôt une autre façon de te dire que je peux exaucer ton souhait le plus cher '_

Je relevai lentement les yeux, contrainte d'admettre que c'était à mon tour de ne pouvoir retenir un petit sourire_ ' Tu meurs d'envie de m'embrasser ' _Qu'elle fit doucement, rompant quelque peu le lourd silence qui s'était installé. Elle n'avait pas défait son sourire amusé et je répliquai, ne la lâchant toujours pas des yeux _' Tu meurs d'envie que je t'embrasse '_

_' Je crois que je devrais aller rejoindre Suzan et Samuel ou je risque de te sauter dessus '_

_' C'est sûr que ce serait vraiment une très mauvaise chose '_

_' Oui … Et il faut bien que je profite de ma dernière soirée avec eux '_

_' Ca va de soi '_

_' Surtout que ce ne serait vraiment pas mon genre de te sauter dessus comme ça '_

_' Pas du tout, non. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ferais-tu quelque chose de tel ? '_

_' C'est vrai que ça n'a pas grand sens '_

J'inspirai, essayant vainement de reprendre mon calme et de faire évacuer quelque peu la tension qui ne s'était en rien atténuée ces dernières minutes_ ' Je crois que tu devrais vraiment aller les rejoindre … '_

_' Tu as raison ' _Qu'elle sourit avant de se lever

* * *

_' Ils sont allés où les 4, déjà ? '_ Demanda Alice

_' En Italie. Ils reviendront demain matin, histoire de s'assurer que personne ne les verra avant qu'ils ne se présentent à l'audience '_

Elle hocha lentement la tête avant de souffler_ ' J'aurai du faire ça moi aussi. Aller sur une plage. C'est atroce d'être à Londres et de ne pas pouvoir revoir les gens '_

_' Surtout Emily '_

_' Ca c'est clair. Tu vas chez Lilith ce soir ? ' _J'acquiesçai _' Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ? '_

_' Je vais vérifier les dernières nouvelles. On ne sait jamais : peut-être que beaucoup de choses ont changées ici et vaudrait mieux que tu sois au courant pour le procès. Puis j'irai sûrement faire un tour … En boîte … Seule … Abandonnée '_

Je ris doucement_ ' N'essaye même pas. Ca ne marchera pas '_

_' T'es pas marrante ' _Je lui tirai la langue et m'assit tranquillement sur la table, vieille habitude _' Dis 'Lice, pour demain matin … Est-ce que - '_

_' Chercher des affaires chez toi ? '_

J'hochai lentement la tête_ ' Je ne suis pas encore prête. Et j'aimerais ne pas être déstabilisée, perturbée ou même en colère pour l'audience alors si tu pouvais ... '_

_' Pas de problèmes '_

_' Merci '_

_' Ne te pose même pas la question Eyrin ' _Qu'elle fit doucement avec un sourire _' Tu ne serai rien sans moi '_

* * *

C'était étrange comme sensation, n'empêche. Le vide me démangeait quelque peu. Je refermai ma main pour la rouvrir, essayant de m'habituer à la sensation, moi qui avait toujours la manie de jouer avec.

_' Ca va ? ' _Demanda brusquement Alice en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'alliance que j'avais posé sur la table. J'hochai lentement la tête _' C'est juste l'habitude '_

Elle acquiesça à son tour _' Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir enlevé plus tôt ? '_

_' Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je préférais l'enlever ici. Ca me donne l'impression que tout est plus réel … '_

Elle s'avança tranquillement et posa sa tasse sur la table, s'emparant de l'alliance de sa main à présent libre_ ' Je vais la ranger histoire que tu ne la perdes pas '_

J'étirai un petit sourireet la remerciait avant de me retourner vers elle_ ' Dis, tu comptes vraiment sortir seule ce soir ? '_

Après quelques longues minutes passées à débattre de l'utilité d'aller en boîte seule, pendant lesquelles Alice s'était butée malgré mes nombreuses insistances, elle abdiqua enfin. Je venais d'émettre la possibilité de croiser Alan, possibilité qui avait vite fait de la refroidir – puisque le risque et le danger que représentait son état d'ébriété avancée ne lui faisait pas froid dans le dos. Alice n'était pas du genre à se lâcher souvent sur l'alcool, elle savait s'arrêter quand il le fallait mais j'avais vraiment un mauvais pressentiment pour ce soir. D'autant plus qu'une fois qu'elle était vraiment raide, Transplaner n'était que très peu conseillé si elle ne voulait pas se retrouvé avec un bras en moins ou finir au sommet de la pyramide de Gizeh. Ce qui incluait donc le fait qu'elle devait rentrer à pied et traverser l'entièreté de la ville à des heures peu raisonnables, dans un état qui l'était moins encore et tout en étant sujette à de nombreux « perturbateurs ».

_' On dirait mon père quand j'avais 16 ans ' _Souffla t-elle _' « N'oublie pas de dire à Kevin à quelle heure il doit te chercher et je te veux à la maison avant une heure du matin, je te préviens ! Et vas te changer, même nue tu serais moins provocante ! Par Merlin, Amy, on dirait que ta fille cherche à se faire violée ! » '_

Je ris doucement _' Ton père n'a jamais mâché ses mots '_

_' Ca, c'est sûr '_ Qu'elle soupira

_' Donc tu n'y va pas, on est d'accord ? '_

_' Eyrin, t'es insupportable quand tu t'y met, sérieusement '_

_' Excuse-moi si j'ai pas envie de te retrouver morte dans une rue au fin fond de nul part ! '_

Elle se retourna vers moi, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'heure _' Au lieu de t'inquiéter __pour moi, tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour les minutes qui défilent … Tu vas finir par être en retard '_

_' Merde. Tu t'en sors bien … Cette fois-ci '_

Elle me tira la langue et après un énième passage à la salle de bain sous ses commentaires, je disparaissais enfin de son appartement pour me heurter à quelque chose de dur. Peut-être de trop dur. Un mur.

Par Merlin.

Je me relevais tant bien que mal, jetant un œil à la source du malheur de mon épaule. J'avais sûrement dû être trop stressée et anxieuse la première fois que j'étais venue pour réussir à correctement tout visualiser du couloir de l'immeuble de Lilith. Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, ce mur n'avait visiblement pas existé à mes yeux.

Je soufflai, reprenant mes esprits, avant de relever brusquement les yeux quand j'entendis un rire. L'Auror était en face de moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_' Quelle entrée fracassante ! '_

_' Je me suis dis qu'il fallait que je marque le coup '_

_' C'est plutôt bien réussit … Tu es superbe '_

Comme je savais si bien le faire lorsque je me sentais rougir, je fis totalement abstraction. J'aurai pu lui retourner le compliment, elle était même plus que superbe, mais je gardais le silence et rentrai devant elle alors qu'elle m'invitait à l'intérieur.

Je faillis faire un arrêt sur image. Dans mon esprit, son loft avait été grand, spacieux, lumineux et incroyablement froid. À présent, il me semblait accueillant et même intime.

Elle me fixa un court instant avec son sourire amusé qui ne la quittait plus ces derniers jours avant de s'enquérir_ ' Tu veux boire quelque chose ? '_

_' Je veux bien oua- Nan, me dis pas que t'as osé faire ça ! ' _M'exclamai-je alors que mon regard avait dévié du salon à la cuisine qui était totalement ouverte sur le reste.

_' J'ai osé faire beaucoup mais rien que j'imaginais te mettre dans cet état '_

_' Là, tu me déçois Lilith '_

Elle me jeta un regard interrogateur devant lequel je poursuivis sur le même ton _' Utiliser la Magie pour cuisiner ? Sérieusement ? C'est un blasphème ! '_

Elle éclata de rire avant de s'arrêter devant mon regard noir _' Eh, je suis une Sorcière je te signale ! '_

Je soufflai et attrapai sa main. Elle sembla surprise mais se laissa tirée jusque devant le plan de travail. J'arrêtai le sortilège qui mouvait les différents ustensiles dans les airs. Son regard était tout autant amusé que son sourire mais devint brusquement dubitatif quand je l'invitai d'un geste de la tête à se placer devant moi.

_' J'ai même le droit à un cours de cuisine, génial ! '_

Je ne pu retenir un sourire, me glissant derrière elle.

_' Nan, en fait, c'est juste un stratagème pour me couper les doigts '_ Qu'elle grimaça alors que j'attrapai sa main pour l'accompagner dans ses mouvements _' Lilith Keenan aurait-elle peur d'un couteau ? '_

_' Elle a seulement peur de ce qu'Eyrin Jònsson est capable de faire avec '_

_' Le jour où Eyrin Jònsson voudra mettre fin à la vie de Lilith Keenan, elle s'y prendra plutôt en l'étouffant dans son sommeil '_

_' En m'étouffant ? '_ Qu'elle s'indigna en tournant vivement son visage vers moi_ ' Quel manque d'originalité ! Tu me déçois Eyrin, sincèrement '_

_' Tu vas très rapidement devenir une artiste si tu fais pas attention à tes doigts ' _Glissais-je en lui indiquant sa main dont elle semblait s'être totalement désintéressée au profit de notre proximité.

_' Peut-être que si ta deuxième main n'était pas descendue sur ma hanche, je pourrais essayer de me concentrer '_

_' Tu sais que tu n'as pas tort ? '_ Souriais-je en me détachant totalement d'elle

_' Nan, Eyrin ! '_

J'éclatai de rire et elle souffla_ ' Je te signale que le persil attends toujours d'être coupé, j'ai besoin de mon professeur '_

_' Utilise ta baguette '_

_' Quoi ? Utiliser la Magie pour cuisiner ? Quelle blasphématrice tu fais '_

Je la regardai un instant, essayant de garder mon sérieux. Tâche vaine puisqu'il ne suffit que de quelques secondes pour que j'éclate à nouveau de rire, vite suivie par Lilith.

Elle posa finalement le couteau, et je repris doucement _' Et le persil ? Il ne va pas se montrer patient toute la soirée, tout de même '_

_' Peu importe, c'était pour la touche finale '_

_' Hin hin '_ Elle s'approcha jusqu'à coincer mon corps entre le sien et le plan de travail. Je souris doucement tandis que ses doigts vinrent replacer une mèche _' Ne me dis pas, sincèrement, que tu es en train de me faire le coup de je-te-remet-ta-mèche-en-place ? '_

_' Ce serait vraiment un manque total d'originalité de ma part '_

_' Je te le fais pas dire. Décidément, t'enchaînes les déceptions ce soir '_

_' Mhm mhm '_ Qu'elle sourit doucement. Et alors que son souffle se retrouva sur mes lèvres, je lançai le plus innocemment possible, ne frôlant qu'à peine les siennes à son plus grand désespoir :

_' Tu m'avais pas proposé quelque chose à boire ? '_

Elle ferma un court instant les yeux et je souris, victorieuse.

_' Si bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? '_

* * *

_' Nan … Je crois que le dossier le plus idiot, c'était un type qui travaillait dans je ne sais plus quelle boite de fabrication de balais. Il avait volé un sapin '_

Elle me regarda un instant, ne sachant visiblement pas si elle devait en rire ou non_ ' T'es sérieuse ? '_

_' Ouais, c'était pour Noël '_

_' Et il voulait que tu le défende ? '_

_' Oui '_ Riais-je _' J'ai refusé, évidemment. Mais t'aurai dû voir sa tête, le plus sérieux du monde : « on m'accuse d'avoir volé un sapin ». J'ai éclaté de rire sans pouvoir m'en empêcher '_

_' J'imagine oui '_

_' À ton tour ' _Fis-je alors que je passai lentement mes doigts sur les siens, posés au-dessus du dossier du canapé_ ' Le rapport le plus idiot que t'aies eu à faire '_

Elle réfléchit un moment avant de sourire _' Oui, je me souviens. Un vieux en Afrique. On m'avait dit que c'était un Sorcier qui avait complètement débloqué et qu'il était peut-être en lien avec les Crachvies – même si je ne vois toujours pas le rapport. Finalement, il a pointé un bâton sur moi en criant « Abracadabra » '_

_' Un Moldu en réalité ? '_

_' Non non, un Sorcier qui avait tellement disjoncté qu'il ne devait même plus savoir ce qu'était la Magie ' _Son regard n'avait de cesse que de faire la navette entre ma main et moi et j'avais de plus en plus du mal à me concentrer sur autre chose que ses lèvres.

_' En parlant d'Afrique … Le sac que tu as cherché à New York, c'était pour quoi ?_ '

_' Pour les gamins. Des livres et manuels Moldus '_

_' C'est plutôt adorable '_

_' Hum … Un dessert ? ' _J'éclatai de rire devant sa tentative d'esquive. Elle me lança un regard noir qui ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Finalement, je décidai de mettre fin à son supplice et hochai la tête - bien que j'eus une chose tout à fait différente à l'esprit qu'un véritable dessert. Elle sourit tranquillement et se leva en direction de la cuisine.

Je fermai lentement les yeux, l'air devenait de plus en plus électrique. Même la tension que nous avions réussit à quelque peu atténuer en parlant de tout et n'importe quoi – surtout de n'importe quoi – se faisait de plus en plus pressante. Elle en était presque palpable. Mon cœur s'était littéralement contorsionné au travers de ma cage thoracique tout au long de la soirée et j'avais eu énormément de mal à ne pas plier. Il était évident qu'à présent nous nous approchions du point de rupture.

Elle revint plutôt rapidement, s'asseyant cette fois-ci beaucoup plus près de moi. Il ne fallut pas plus à mon pauvre esprit que de légers frôlements pour le faire totalement assiégé. Si chacun des contacts ou frôlements de sa peau contre la mienne, de son corps pressés contre le mien, si chacun de ses sourires et éclats de rire, chacun de ses gestes et mouvements qui me permettaient de profiter de son odeur, me donnaient l'impression qu'une armée de Farfadets s'éclataient avec des Feuxfous Buseboum dans mes entrailles, la tension toujours amplifiée devenait lancinante. Surtout depuis que le silence s'était installé, nous condamnant inévitablement.

Ma main trouva naturellement le chemin jusqu'à sa mâchoire que mes doigts parcouraient lentement.

_' Ne t'avises surtout pas de me faire le coup de la mèche '_

_' J'en ai d'autres en stocks. Le coup de la chantilly, j'y suis autorisée ? ' _

Son regard pétillait de provocation alors qu'elle me montrait la table basse d'un geste de la tête. Je m'exécutai avec un sourire, trempant mon index de la crème des desserts qu'elle avait rapporté sans même que je n'y fasse attention. Avec une patience monstre et sans me lâcher des yeux, elle referma ses lèvres sur la crème. Je déglutis doucement.

C'en était intenable.

_' C'était ça dont tu parlais ? '_

_' Tu aurais pu être plus sensuelle. Tu fais vraiment tout de travers ce soir '_

_' Je crois que ton regard montre parfaitement bien à quel point j'ai été sensuelle '_

Il ne me fallut qu'une infime seconde pour me jeter sur ses lèvres et toutes les peurs, les frustrations, les attentes et les envies qui ne m'avaient pas quitté ces derniers jours se noyèrent les uns dans les autres.

* * *

J'ouvrai tranquillement les yeux avant de grogner devant le regard que Lilith promenait sur mon corps presque exposé _' Mhm … Voyeuse '_

Elle étira un petit sourire, remontant ses doigts le long de mon flanc _' Ce n'est pas de ma faute ' _Qu'elle commença avant de se retrouver au dessus de moi, son souffle brûlant sur ma peau _' Je suis trop faible pour résister '_

_' C'est bon de te l'entendre enfin avouer ' _Soufflai-je en m'emparant de ses lèvres avant de la faire basculer sur le côté, inversant nos positions.

Ses doigts traçaient des courbes invisibles sur ma clavicule et ses lèvres ne décollaient plus des miennes _' Bien que je sois totalement persuadée que ton corps ferait des ravages face au Magenmagot, tu devrais peut-êt- '_

_' Je suis ravie d'entendre que tu n'aies rien contre la prostitution '_ La coupai-je _' Je comptais justement arrondir mes fins de mois '_

Elle sourit doucement_ ' Je te présenterai à mon proxénète, je suis sûre qu'il t'aimera. En attendant, je pense que vu l'heure : se lever serait vraiment une très bonne idée. La salle de bain est juste à côté si tu veux prendre une douche, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner '_

La pression et l'anxiété qu'avait réussit à provoquer l'eau chaude s'évacuèrent tout aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparus quand Lilith me sourit doucement à l'autre bout du large couloir. Je n'avais pas réellement fait attention à ce qu'il y avait autour de moi hier soir pour remarquer l'aménagement de la mezzanine. Des poufs, des coussins, un coin tranquille et incroyablement clair. Les baies vitrées de l'étage du dessous donnaient une lumière vraiment douce d'ici.

Je m'approchai, m'asseyant à ses côtés après avoir cherché ses lèvres. Elle lisait la Gazette d'aujourd'hui_ ' Des nouvelles intéressantes ? '_

_' « Lilith Keenan, toujours aux abonnés absents. Alors que les forces de l'ordre sont toujours à la recherche de la suspectée criminelle, la salle d'audience promet de n'être que très vide, relançant le débat de ces dernières semaines quant à la nécessité de rediriger l'administration au sein de la Justice Magique. Retour sur les accusations et les répercussions de cette affaire qui semble être l'une des plus importantes de cette année » '_

_' Au moins on t'a laissé le bénéfice du doute '_

Elle sourit doucement avant de poser la Gazette afin d'attraper mes jambes pour les passer au dessus des siennes. Surprise, je lâchai un petit _' Wouh ' _qu'elle étouffa de ses lèvres.

_' Mais vas-y, je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi '_

_' Il est vrai que j'ai des manières tout à fait scandaleuses ' _Qu'elle sourit en promenant ses doigts le long de ma jambe.

_' Honteuses, même '_

Ses mains quittèrent mes jambes pour aller chercher une assiette posée non loi. J'étirai un sourire à la vue des pancakes qu'elle avait préparé _' Je dirais bien que c'est mignon mais il me semble que tu préfères le terme attentionné '_

_' C'est que tu as une mémoire impressionnante '_

_' Celle-la était facile, tu me diras ' _

_' Et modeste en plus '_

Je lui tirai la langue et elle rit doucement. Évidemment, quand il y avait du chocolat ou du sirop d'érable dans les parages, il devait être difficile pour Lilith de ne pas en profiter pour me chercher.

_' Lilith, je te préviens ! Non, arrêtes, Lily ! '_

Elle éclata de rire et je me lançai dans des représailles, décidant de prendre le sirop d'érable comme arme – plus redoutable que le chocolat.

_' Je rends les armes, c'est bon. Eyriiiiiiiiin '_

Je l'aidai tout de même à se relever tant bien que mal une fois ma vengeance réalisée et elle en profita pour s'asseoir sur mes cuisses_ ' Faudrait peut-être qu'on les manges ces pancakes, non ? '_

_' Tout dépends, c'est toi qui les as fait ou … ? '_

Elle me lança un regard noir et j'éclatai de rire. Je cherchai les pancakes et nous terminions tant bien que mal le petit déjeuner entre les rires qui n'arrêtaient plus. Si la soirée avait été incroyable, la matinée explosait littéralement le niveau.

_' Je t'aime '_

J'avais été en train de rire une énième fois quand elle avait lâché sa bombe. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et plongea ses yeux vifs comme jamais dans les miens. Je me sentais défaillir et étirai un petit sourire avant de m'emparer de ses lèvres. Elle me l'avait déjà dit, elle n'avait pas dit les mots mais elle me l'avait déjà avouer. Je lui montrais que j'éprouvais les même sentiments, que ce serait juste cruel de lui dire et qu'elle ne se retrouve à Azkaban trois heures plus tard. Que j'étais strictement incapable de dire ces trois mots maintenant parce que même si je savais que je réussirai, même si j'avais confiance, il y avait toujours une chance, une part infime qui pouvait changer toute la donne. Et on savait tous combien la vie n'avait cessé d'être injuste envers Lilith.

J'essayai tout de même de la rassurer _' Si je n'avais pas crû, je veux dire, si je n'avais pas été certaine de l'issue du procès, on ne l'aurait jamais fait Lilith '_

_' Mais il y a toujours une ombre, n'est-ce pas ? '_

Je la serrai contre moi pour toute réponse. Elle resta un moment dans mes bras, jusqu'à ce que la notion du temps ne nous revienne.

_' Tu me fais confiance ? '_

_' Et ça me tue crois-moi '_

Je souris doucement_ ' Alors fais juste ce que je t'ai dis, ça va bien se passer. Tu gardes le silence face à la Brigade Magique et face au Magenmagot tu ne réponds que par oui ou non '_

_' Tu me l'avais déjà répété deux fois l'autre soir '_

_' Hum … Désolée '_

_' T'es toute excusée ' _Qu'elle fit en tentant de s'emparer de mes lèvres

_' Hey, j'ai pas encore pris du service. Mes lèvres ne seront sur le marché qu'une fois que tu aura contacter ton proxénète ma chère '_

Elle me lança un regard dubitatif avant de tout de même capturer mes lèvres_ ' Ca s'appelle du viol ça '_

Elle se crispa et je regrettai aussitôt_ ' Je suis désolée ' _S'excusa t-elle _' Je n'arrives pas à faire comme si … Parce que c'est quand même arrivé … Alors '_

J'hochai lentement la tête, cherchant ses lèvres_ ' Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça '_

_' Je crois que je devrais aller me préparer, il est déjà 6h et demie et je dois avoir encore du sirop d'érable un peu partout ' _Qu'elle fit finalement

_' Ah non, crois-moi, j'ai tout enlevé '_

Elle rit avant de m'embrasser plutôt chastement, je la stoppai _' Ce ne sont pas des adieux Lily '_

Elle acquiesça _' À tout à l'heure, alors, je suppose '_

* * *

Je Transplanai devant chez Alice quand un jeune ressorti de son appartement, visiblement pressé, me bousculant au passage_ ' Désolé '_

Je le regardai disparaître au fond du couloir tandis qu'Alice apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte, je déposai un baiser sur sa joue et elle souffla_ ' Il est en retard pour je ne sais quel rendez-vous '_

_' Il a l'air jeune ' _

_' 19 ans '_ Je la regardai, surprise _' Ouais, je sais ' _Soupira t-elle_ ' Tu veux te changer je suppose '_ Qu'elle continua alors que nous entrions à l'intérieur.

_' Comment est-ce qu'il va ? '_

_' Je ne l'ai pas vu. J'ai sonné mais il n'était pas là, tu ne m'en voudra pas d'avoir Transplaner à l'intérieur ? '_

Je ris doucement _' Non, c'est sûr. Merci beaucoup '_

J'allais rapidement mettre quelque chose qui soit approprié face au Magenmagot, puis retournais dans la cuisine où Alice se faisait son cappuccino du matin. Je me fis un verre de jus d'orange – chez elle comme chez moi c'était un peu chez l'autre aussi -, et elle enchaîna, s'asseyant en face de moi_ ' Alors, c'était bien ? '_

_' On est pas obligées de parler de ça, tu sais '_

_' Oui, mais si on en est arrivées là, c'est parce qu'on en avait jamais parlé '_

_' C'est juste que ça fait bizarre de parler d'elle '_

Elle hocha la tête_ ' Alors, vous avez … ? '_

_' Ouais '_

_' T'as plus le droit à l'erreur du coup. Enfin, tu l'as moins que tu ne l'avais déjà '_

_' Je sais … ' _Je n'étais pas très coopérative et elle devait se douter du fait que je ne le serai pas plus si on continuait dans cette voie.

_' J'ai fouillé dans les nouvelles '_

_' T'as vu quelque chose d'intéressant ? '_

_' Il y a de nombreux débats sur des restructurations administratives, les Canons de Chudley ont perdus tous leur matchs sans grandes surprises, la femme de Keynes a demandé le divorce et sinon aucune loi, aucun arrêté spécifique. Donc pas grand chose '_

_' Attends, Keynes s'est divorcé ? '_

Elle me regarda comme si un Ronflak Cornu dansait autour de moi _' En quoi ce genre de peoplisation ça t'intéresse maintenant ? '_

_' Non non, c'est important. T'aurai encore l'article par hasard ? '_

Toujours aussi surprise, elle se leva doucement pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec le numéro de la Gazette en question_ ' Merci '_

_' Ca ne te fait pas du bien de voir Lilith ma parole '_


	25. Ortie

Voilà, comme promis !

Je tiens juste à préciser qu'un procès est présidé par le Président Sorcier et son espèce de bras droit que j'ai appelé la Présidente.

* * *

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Vingt-Quatrième;

Ma tête était complètement vide - comme elle se devait de l'être - quand j'atterrissais dans le Hall du Ministère. Il ne fallut que quelques infimes secondes avant que le maigre groupe de journalistes retenus par la Brigade Magique ne s'intéresse à moi. La rumeur s'était visiblement bien propagée.

_' Mme Jònsson ' _Commença l'un d'eux alors que je fendais le rassemblement pour me diriger vers les ascenseurs _' Est-il vrai que Lilith Keenan s'est rendue ? La défendez-vous toujours ? '_

Je laissai ses questions en suspend et continuai jusqu'au dixième niveau du Ministère. Puisque Lilith n'avait pas été attendue, on avait changé de salle d'audience afin d'en accorder une plus conséquente à une affaire différente et plus nécessiteuse.

J'étais un peu en avance lorsque j'arrivai devant la salle en question, presque immédiatement coupée par un membre de la Brigade Magique.

_' Eyrin Jònsson, je prends en charge la défense de Lilith Keenan '_

_' Vous devriez savoir, Mme Jònsson, qu'une fois les portes fermées, elles - '_

_' Ne s'ouvrent que sous présence d'un nouvel élément pour le procès, oui. Je suis ce nouvel élément ' _Il parut sceptique et je soufflai, il était probablement nouveau à ce poste _' La Charte des Droits du Magenmagot donne a tout un chacun la possibilité d'être représenté par une tierce personne et - '_

_' C'est bon, Jones. Les RDJM peuvent entrer quand ils le veulent '_ Intervînt un second. Le premier baissa les yeux avant de s'excuser maladroitement.

_' Nous avons tous commencé un jour '_ Le rassurai-je _' Est-ce qu'un de vos officiers serait dans les parages par hasard ? '_

_' Jones, va le chercher s'il te plaît ' _Le jeune hocha la tête et disparu dans le couloir, le deuxième se retourna vers moi _' Elle n'est pas très coopérative pour le moment '_

_' L'audience est publique ? '_

_' Oui '_ Bon point.

_' Excusez-moi mais vous la pensez réellement innocente ? '_

_' Ce que je pense n'a pas grand intérêt. Elle est innocente, c'est un fait '_

Il acquiesça légèrement alors que le dénommé Jones arrivait avec un officier _' Mme Jònsson, vous vouliez me voir ? '_

_' Oui, il est sûrement très probable que je transmette des informations sur certaines de vos affaires en cours. Il serait préférable pour vous d'assister pleinement à l'audience, je vous remettrai les dossiers au fur et à mesure que la plaidoirie avance '_

Il n'avait pas l'air spécialement emballé par l'idée de devoir ainsi se soumettre mais il finit par hocher lentement la tête _' Très bien. Je vais annoncer votre venue à la Présidence et vous pourrez entrer quand vous le voulez '_

_' Merci '_

Il disparu vers l'entrée arrière de la salle et j'inspirai tranquillement. Une fois entrée, je serai jetée en plein milieu de la jungle sans aucune possibilité de retrait. Si je faisais un pas, il fallait l'assumer entièrement. Du moins, assumer les conséquences qui y allaient de pair.

L'officier revint plutôt rapidement et j'attendis encore quelques minutes. Je fermai les yeux, me concentrant pleinement. Il fallait que je sois totalement relaxée – il fallait surtout que j'évite d'être stressée à vrai dire - pour être pleinement efficace.

J'entrai finalement et étirai un petit sourire alors que la pression détalait comme une voleuse _' Monsieur le Ministre, pourquoi cela ne m'étonne t-il pas '_

Keynes releva brusquement les yeux vers moi. Je m'avançai jusqu'au milieu de la salle. Toujours se mettre entre le Président Sorcier – ou en l'occurrence, son remplaçant – et l'accusé. Il fallait faire mur, dévier l'attention de l'accusé vers le représentant. On forçait ainsi la Présidence à changer de cible ce qui pouvait parfois amener une désorganisation assez incroyable.

_' Mme Jònsson. Je crains d'avoir mal interprété votre entrée '_

_' Je crains que non Mr. Le Ministre. Il me semble que la dernière fois qu'un homme de votre statut a interférer dans un procès … C'était un certain Cornelius Fudge '_

L'avantage d'être face à quelqu'un de son envergure, c'était l'usage de la provocation. Il avait l'habitude de n'être que respecté, et s'il savait se montrer sévère à ses débuts dans la politique, une fois son rang atteint, il prenait ses aises et n'arrivait plus à gérer ce genre de débordement. Un Président Sorcier, au contraire, savait parfaitement « jouer » puisqu'il était tous les jours confronté aux RDJM.

_' Serez-vous en train d'insinuer que je puisse juger le Magenmagot assez ignorant pour penser qu'il ne serait que dupe à une de mes possibles tentatives de le manipuler ? '_

_' Non. Évidemment pas. Je suis en train d'insinuer que vous, Mr. Le Ministre, êtes assez ignorant pour pouvoir croire que les membres du Magenmagot se laisseront parfaitement berner par votre tentative tout à fait concrète de les manipuler '_

Il y eut quelques murmures auxquels je ne prêta strictement aucune attention. Keynes semblait littéralement abasourdi, je lui donnai quelques secondes pour se reprendre _' J'espère, sincè - '_

_' Je pense que les membres du Magenmagot seront tout à fait d'accord avec moi pour passer à quelque chose de plus intéressant ' _Le coupai-je. Après la provocation, je jouai la carte de l'ignorance. J'allais le pousser à bout.

Je me retournai d'un côté de la salle, face à toute une rangée de mages.

_' Lilith Keenan est innocente, évidemment - sinon, je ne vois pas ce que je ferai ici. Sachez que j'ai longuement réfléchis à la meilleure façon de prouver quelque chose d'évident. Bien que nous pouvons tous nous perdre dans le fabuleux débat que constitue la nécessité de dire l'évide- '_

_' Mme Jònsson, venez-en aux faits '_

_' Comme vous le voudrez Mme la Présidente. J'étais donc en train de dire que si on nous apprends une chose lors de notre formation, c'est de tout faire pour contrer les faits. J'aurai donc pu vous dire qu'il était strictement inutile à Mme Keenan de divulguer des informations aux Moldus et quand bien même elle les aurait vendu, cela lui était toujours aussi inutile. Soyons sincères une minute. Son coffre chez Gringotts doit faire la taille de mon appartement '_ Je fis apparaître ses comptes devant chaque membre du Magenmagot avant de poursuivre _' J'aurai pu tout aussi bien vous dire qu'aucune trace de l'argent qu'elle aurait détourné d'une association caritative en faveur de … La protection des Fées sur-exploitées pour la décoration d'intérieurs n'a été retrouvé. La Société Protectrice des Fées ? Sérieusement ? J'aimerai vraiment savoir qui peut s'intéresser au sort des Fées, et surtout, qui, s'il voulait détourner de l'argent, choisirait une association qui doit avoir dans son coffre les trois Gallions que donnent les vieux en fin de vie tous les ans. Je trouve que tout ça est presque insultant envers Mme Keenan '_ Je souris doucement, alors que deux trois rires se levèrent dans le « public » _' J'aurai pu vous dire, en effet, que toutes ces accusations n'ont strictement aucun sens. Mais la seule chose que je vais vous demander, Mesdames et Messieurs du Magenmagot, est la suivante : quelle est la meilleure défense ? Oui, oui. Je lis dans toutes vos pensées. La meilleure défense est l'attaque. Je ne vais donc pas m'évertuer à défendre quelqu'un qui s'est retrouvé dans cette position par une imagination débordante et une audace à en couper le souffler – il me faut l'avouer -, alors que - '_

_' Où voulez-vous en venir Mme Jònsson ? Vous entrez dans une salle d'audience en lançant des accusations tout à fait absurdes puis vous parlez brusquement d'un complot sorti de nul part ? Vous cherchez peut-être à vous faire discréditée ? '_

_' Oh non Mr. Le Ministre, croyez-moi, c'est plutôt le contraire. Votre attaque suggère d'ailleurs que vous vous défendez. Pourquoi se défendre Mr. Le Ministre ? '_

_' Veuillez cesser vos accusations ridicules et insensées, vous cherchez inévitablement à nous faire nous écarter de l'objet principal du procès. Dois-je vous rappeler que nous sommes en train de juger une criminelle ? ' _Qu'il fit en s'adressant au Magenmagot

_' Une criminelle ? Sauf tout mon respect Mr. Le Ministre, nous savons tous les deux que Lilith Keenan est loin d'être une criminelle '_

_' Mme Jònsson ' _Intervint la Présidente avant que je ne la coupe brutalement, élevant la voix_ ' Pourquoi votre femme vous a t-elle quitté Mr. Le Ministre ? '_

_' Quel est le rap- '_

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps d'aligner plus de trois mots que j'enchaînai le plus rapidement possible _' Vous étiez trop stressé ? Trop irritable peut-être ? Quand a t-elle demandé le divorce Mr. Le Ministre ? Au courant de l'automne ? Vous rentriez à pas d'heure, vous sentiez vos mains trembler, le poids sur votre conscience était toujours plus lourd, toujours plus pesant. Et elle vous répétait que vous n'étiez pas fait pour ce boulot, que depuis que vous étiez devenu Ministre elle ne vous reconnaissait plus. Et vous disiez qu'elle avait tort, et oui, elle avait tort. Ce n'était en aucun cas votre emploi qui vous pesait tellement sur votre conscience, ce n'était pas ces responsabilités-là qui vous effrayaient. C'était tout ce que vous faisiez à côté. Toutes les autres responsabilités que vous aviez, toute la culpabilité que vous pouviez éprouvé ! Et toute la peur, toute la peur que vous ressentiez quand vous avez crû vous faire démasqué, ce stress intense que votre __femme a justifié par votre comportement tout à fait insupportable ! '_

_' MME JÒNSSON '_ Cria la Présidente_ ' C'en est assez. Tout ça ne rime strictement à rien, si vous n'avez rien à présenté, je vous prierai de quitter cette salle. Immédiatement '_

_' Ethan Parker. Alexie Bennet. Andrew Carlton. Ellen Harris '_

_' Ce serait peut-être trop de vous demander la signification d'une telle liste ' _Qu'elle ajouta, visiblement hors d'elle

_' C'est ce que j'ai à présenter. Les otages que Mme Keenan a libéré '_

Je me tu un instant, laissant la bombe faire son effet. D'après ce que nous avait dit Lilith, personne n'était au courant des enlèvements que le Ministère avait préféré taire pour des raisons de relationnel. C'était un atout de plus.

_' Des otages ? De quoi parlez-vous ? '_ Fit la Présidente à présent plus que refroidie.

_' Oui, c'est vrai que j'oubliais les vœux du Ministère '_ D'un coup de baguette, des dossiers apparurent face aux membres du Magenmagot – je n'avais avec moi qu'un seul exemplaire à la fois. Je me dirigeai lentement vers l'officier de la Brigade Magique qui était bel et bien présent _' Tenez, tout y est. Du rapport non-officiel de Mme Keenan, aux témoignages et preuves, photographies à l'appui '_

Il hocha lentement la tête avant de le transmettre à un de ses collègues qui allait plus que probablement dépêcher une équipe pour tout vérifier. Je revins doucement au centre de la salle, passant devant Keynes _' Vous semblez incroyablement stressé Mr. Le Ministre. Ces photos vous rappellent peut-être quelque chose ? Suis-je bête, ce n'est pas votre genre de vous mouiller '_

_' Mme Jònsson, si vous voulez continuer, ce sera sans le ton sarcastique et sans les accusations lancées à tort et à travers '_

Je souris doucement, le plus dur était fait. J'avais toute leur attention et Keynes restait, une fois de plus, tout à fait en retrait _' Bien Mme la Présidente. Donc, comme vous pouvez le lire, 4 enlèvements ont eut lieu il y a de ça presque un an. 4 Sang Purs, dont le frère de Mme Keenan, Ethan Parker. Celui-ci a été la dernière victime. Les enlèvements ont d'abord été mal compris, je suis sûre que si vous faîtes venir un Auror, il vous avouera avoir travaillé sur cette affaire. Pour des raisons que vous pouvez tout à fait comprendre, le Bureau des Aurors a gardé le secret. Lorsqu'Ethan Parker a été a son tour enlevé, le lien s'est automatiquement formé entre les crimes et les Crachvies. Ethan Parker est le frère de celle qui a en charge de les arrêter. Ma cliente est mise au courant et lorsque, quelques jours plus tard, elle tombe sur une piste pouvant l'amener à son frère, elle n'hésite donc pas. Je ne vais pas vous faire un récit complet qu'elle saurait mieux vous faire que moi, mais disons que cette piste l'amène à un Crachvie qui par un hasard tout à fait fortuit la conduit en Sierra Leone. Pendant deux mois entier, elle a fouillé de fond en comble la capitale et le pays afin de retrouver les otages et son frère ! J'imagine que ça a dû bien vous faire peur, Mr. Le Ministre '_

_' Vous croyez sincèrement que j'ai quoi que ce soit à voir là-dedans ? Dans des enlèvements en … Sierra Leone ? C'est totalement insensé '_

_' Savez-vous pourquoi Mme Keenan est retournée en Sierra Leone ? Ca vous intéresse de savoir comment elle a fait pour vous avoir Mr. Le Ministre ? '_

_' Je n'ai strictement rien à voir là-dedans, je vous le répète '_

Je me retournai vers le Magenmagot _' Quand elle revient à Londres on l'accuse de faits complètements insensés. À ce moment-là, il n'y a pas de plus grandes preuves '_

_' C'est ridicule '_

_' Non Mr. Le Ministre. Et vous le savez tout autant que moi. Au début, la théorie était la suivante : les Crachvies avaient infiltrés le Ministère de la Magie afin de freiner net ma cliente. Nous y avons cru, jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à ce que l'on tombe sur les otages '_

_' … Vous ? ' _Reprit la Présidente alors que j'arrivai petit à petit à installer le doute

_' Lilith Keenan. Alice Stevens. Matt James. Nathan Clyde. Kilian Griffin. Et moi-même, en effet '_

_' C'est insensé '_ Reprit Keynes

_' J'ai ici tous les documents nécessaires pour prouver que le Ministère de la Magie britannique a orchestré des enlèvements de Sangs Purs dans le but d'analyser et d'essayer de transmettre la Magie à des Moldus. Pourquoi avoir accuser Mme Keenan de tels faits ? La rupture du Code International du Secret Magique ne concorde t-il pas ? Les fonds détournés ne pouvaient-ils pas être utile pour financer le projet ? La fraude n'est-elle pas le seul moyen pour faire entrer massivement de l'argent noir dans le marché ? '_

Je fis apparaître une fois de plus les documents en question en face de tout un chacun. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins sonnés, ce que je comprenais plus que bien étant donné que j'avais moi même explosé de rire face à l'hypothèse.

_' Vous remarquerez la lettre Mesdames et Messieurs du Magenmagot. Le Ministère a agit de son propre chef, les Crachvies ne sont pas les auteurs de ces enlèvements '_ Je me retournai vers Keynes _' J'ai 10 témoignages, des preuves écrites, des preuves visuelles, des preuves matérielles. Pourquoi ne pas simplement avouer ? '_

Le silence était assez impressionnant, tout le monde était concentré sur les documents. J'attendais quelques instants, jouant la patience _' Tout ce que je vous dis est totalement détaillé dans ces documents. Nous avons retrouver une lettre stipulant noir sur blanc que le Ministère est le criminel dans l'histoire, nous avons retrouver des documents qui retracent jours après jours les recherches effectuées afin de vendre la Magie. Vous avez même les ventes au détail sous vos yeux, Mesdames et Messieurs. Que vous faut-il de plus ? '_

_' Très bien ' _Souffla Keynes qui n'avait plus de choix que de se rendre à l'évidence _' Visiblement quelque chose n'est pas clair mais sachez que ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour accuser n'importe qui Mme Jònsson '_

Je ris doucement_ ' N'importe qui ? Vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui Mr. Le Ministre. Si j'avais voulu accuser quelqu'un à tort, j'aurais pris une cible facile. Une cible qui n'a aucun pouvoir, qui ne peut pas se défendre. Correspondez-vous au profil Mr. Le Ministre ? '_

_' Pouvons-nous un instant parler de Lilith Keenan, par Merlin ? '_

_' Nous en parlons, Mr. Le Ministre. Nous sommes en train de parler de la vie que vous avez détruit pour empocher quelques Gallions '_

_' J'aurai fais ça pour l'argent ? '_

_' Tout à fait '_

_' Bien. J'attends vos preuves '_

_' Je vous ai parlé de la première visite de Mme Keenan en Sierra Leone. Ai-je oublié de mentionner que le rapport sur cette mission avait disparu ? Non, pardon … Avait été volé serait plus juste '_

_' Et un rapport qui disparaît fait de moi un criminel ? Vous avez déjà fait mieux Mme Jònsson '_

_' Mr. Le Ministre, vous savez pourtant à quel point il est dur de pénétrer dans les archives du BISDMMM. N'oublions pas que ma cliente intervient dans des archives internationales . Seules trois personnes dans le Ministère britannique y ont accès. Vous, Mr. John, et Mr. Scott. Quand Mme Keenan est rentrée, une enquête interne s'est ouverte '_

_' Lorsqu'un officier m'informe d'un délit commit par l'un de ses hommes, sachez que je fais mon devoir Mme Jònsson '_ Un de ses officiers … Par Merlin, pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Évidemment qu'il lui avait fallut une plainte pour ouvrir une enquête. L'officier devait être l'une des 4 personnes qui l'avaient aidé.

_' Ca n'était qu'un prétexte afin de pouvoir avoir accès aux archives internationales sans lever de doutes . Allons, Mr. Le Ministre, avouez que se rendre aux archives aurait lever les soupçons même si vous y êtes autorisé. Aucun de vos complices n'était d'un rang assez élevé pour y accéder à votre place. Il fallait être discret. Prendre le rapport sans que personne ne sache même que quelqu'un l'a consulté. Qui sait, honnêtement, par qui l'enquête a été effectuée ? Si les membres de la Brigade Magique et les Aurors ont été passés au crible fin, qui a effectué l'enquête ? Je vous le demande ! Mr. Scott, ou Mr. John, auraient pu accéder aux données sans trop lever de soupçons, ils sont liés avec le BISDMMM et nous savons tous que quand le patron arrive, on a tendance à obéir sans réfléchir. Il se passe plusieurs choses pas très légitimes au sein de notre administration. Mais ces deux personnes auraient laissé une trace dans les registres et n'auraient pas eu besoin de mettre toute une enquête interne en place. Quand tous les rapports concernant deux éléments sont retirés en même temps des archives, il est facile de s'emparer en toute discrétion d'un dossier et c'est là la méthode que vous avez adopté Mr. Le Ministre '_

J'attrapai quelques photos devant son silence et les fit lentement poser devant lui d'un coup de baguette _' Vous les reconnaissez Mr. Le Ministre ? '_

Il restait silencieux, je poursuivis _' Est-ce que vous reconnaissez les gens qui sont morts pour vous Mr. Le Ministre ? Est-ce que vous reconnaissez ces deux personnes qui travaillaient pour vous ? Regardez-les bien. Ne vous êtes-vous pas inquiétez en ayant aucune nouvelle ? ILS SONT MORTS. Morts, Mr. Le Ministre. Vous entendez ? Qu'allez-vous dire aux familles ? Allez Mr. Le Ministre, vous savez qui ils sont. Aidez-nous à annoncer leurs morts, aidez-nous à les identifier '_

_' Mr. Le Ministre ? '_ Reprit la Présidente _' Répondez ' _J'avais installé le doute.

_' Je ne les connais pas '_

_' Peu importe ' _Il leva les yeux, surpris_ ' Nous avons récupérer leurs baguettes, la Brigade Magique n'aura qu'à les montrer aux familles ayant fait mention d'une disparition dans les dates qui concordent pour trouver leur identité '_

Au fond, peu importait que le Magenmagot croit Keynes coupable ou non. L'essentiel était qu'il comprenne que Lilith n'était strictement en rien coupable. Que le doute s'installe. Mais à présent, on pouvait dire que c'en était littéralement finit du Ministre de la Magie. Il n'avait plus besoin d'avouer. Le regard qu'il m'avait lancé avait suffit à entièrement le discréditer.

Je me retournai vers l'officier de la BM et commençai tranquillement _' Nous pensons qu'il y a 4 personnes impliquées, plus une 5ème qui s'occupaient de tout coordonner ainsi que de transmettre les informations. Deux sont mortes dans l'écroulement d'un plafond comme vous pouvez le voir sur les photographies. Nous avons déduit qu'il s'agissait de deux équipes de deux puisque d'après les différents témoignages il n'y avait que deux personnes à chaque fois sur place. Les deux premières étaient distantes, ce sont elles qui ont orchestrées les deux derniers enlèvements. Les deux dernières ont effectués les deux premiers enlèvements. Les deux équipes devaient tournées afin de ne pas lever les soupçons quant à la longueur de leur déplacement. Cependant, à partir d'un moment, les équipes ont arrêtés de tourner et deux sont restés plus longtemps qu'ils ne l'auraient dû. C'est peut-être pour cela que Mr. Le Ministre n'en a strictement que faire, il savait déjà qu'il les avait envoyés à l'abattoir : si une seule fuite fusait au travers du Ministère, il était sûr que les premiers suspects seraient les agents en extérieurs. Envoyer deux personnes à l'extérieur pendant presque 7 mois, c'est du suicide. Soit il y a eut un problème au sein de leur organisation et on a voulut les écarter – ce qui était tout de même risqué -, soit les deux en questions avaient une excuse plus que plausible pour avoir disparu aussi longtemps – peut-être même qu'ils ont arrêté de travailler, qu'ils ont plaqué leur vie. L'un des deux autres doit être un officier, probablement celui qui a posé la plainte qui est à l'origine de l'enquête interne. Le quatrième devrait être quelqu'un qui doit être parti en mission durant le même laps de temps, ou quelqu'un qui s'est déclaré malade. Quelque chose dans ce genre-là. La 5ème personne est Alan Ridley. C'est lui qui a écrit la lettre. Alice Stevens ainsi que moi-même avons reconnu son écriture, nous le connaissons personnellement. Je vous demanderai tout de même de vérifier et de l'entendre '_

Je lui donnai le reste des documents et dossiers, il acquiesça en s'en emparant. Je retournai face à la Présidence qu'on aurait dit en plein enterrement.

Je me raclai la gorge _' Je pense que la Brigade Magique et toutes les autorités compétentes se chargeront du reste. Et puisque nous ne pouvons déloger Mr. Le Ministre de ses fonctions de Président Sorcier une fois l'audience commencée, je vous demanderai, Mr. Le Ministre, de bien vouloir en finir rapidement. Mme Keenan en a déjà assez vu sans devoir repasser en audience reportée demain '_

Un Président Sorcier qui commençait une audience devait obligatoirement la terminer, si jamais il y avait un problème ou qu'il n'était plus apte à se saisir de l'affaire, il la reportait le plus souvent afin qu'un autre la prenne en charge.

La Présidente hocha lentement la tête _' Mr. Le Ministre, je vous prierai de bien vouloir - '_

_' Très bien. Qui est pour l'abandon pur et simple des charges retenues contre l'accusée ? '_

Ma poitrine se resserra. Il faisait atrocement chaud d'un coup. Je relevai lentement les yeux vers Lilith pour la première fois depuis le début de l'audience, remarquant que les siens étaient brillants.

Puis le marteau frappa brusquement, chose inutile.

_' Les charges sont abandonnées '_

Je ne pu empêcher un sourire de se former sur mes lèvres. Finit. Tout était finit. Je ne crois pas avoir un jour ressenti un soulagement aussi important. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur se prenait pour un Eclair de Feu. C'était étrange d'ailleurs, je me sentais atrocement soulagée au niveau de la conscience mais pour mon corps s'était tout à fait le contraire. Il était carrément tendu.

La Brigade Magique ne perdit pas une seconde avant d'interpeller Keynes et je fermai lentement les yeux, essayant de me calmer et de modérer un enthousiasme qui pourrait paraître démesuré pour certaines personnes. Puis je me dirigeai lentement vers Lilith, restant la plus professionnelle possible.

_' Merci beaucoup '_ Qu'elle fit doucement en me serrant la main

_' Je t'en prie ' _Glissai-je avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille, tout en faisant attention à garder une distance raisonnable_ ' Tu sais que je t'aime aussi '_

Sa main se crispa autour de la mienne _' Tu sais que tu vas finir par me tuer ? ' _

Je souris doucement, me détachant alors qu'Olivia et Logan débarquaient, visiblement plus qu'excités_ ' PAR MERLIN LILY '_

Elle rit avant d'être engloutie par ce que j'imaginais être l'entièreté de ses collègues, je souris jusqu'à ce qu'Olivia ne me tombe dessus, me serrant contre elle _' Merci, merci merci mille fois Eyrin ! Enfin … Heum … Désolée, c'est l'engouement '_ Qu'elle dit en se détachant rapidement

J'éclatai de rire et Logan vint à son tour me remercier – en me serrant la main cette fois-ci.

_' Olivia, pour Alice … ? '_

_' Ah oui, évidemment, pas de problèmes. Elle a carte blanche '_

Je souris doucement, me dirigeant vers la sortie de la salle – beaucoup de choses m'attendaient encore dehors - tandis que, justement, Alice arrivait vers moi. Elle me sauta littéralement dessus_ ' Han Eyrin, j'arrive pas à le croire ! '_

_' C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ? '_ Riais-je

_' Ah non, c'est pas ça du tout … C'est juste que tu vois quoi '_

_' Oui … Je vois tout à fait '_

Elle grimaça avant de redevenir sérieuse _' L'article ? '_

_' Tu peux '_

_' Génial ! '_

_' Eyrin ? '_ Je me retournai brusquement. Eric et Kristen arrivaient, du moins, Eric avait l'air de se diriger vers nous tandis que Kristen passait son chemin, me bousculant légèrement au passage.

_' Kris' … '_ Soufflai-je

_' Laisse tomber '_ Fit Eric _' Et puis, c'est pas comme si tu pouvais vraiment l'en blâmer. J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies pu lui faire ça '_

_' Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ? '_

_' Que tu l'as quitté pour un ex ' _Je soufflai, tout de même rassurée _' Enfin bref, on était ici quand on a entendu que Keenan s'était rendue alors on s'est dit qu'on allait assister au procès. C'était plutôt impressionnant, toute ta plaidoirie était basée sur Keynes. Comment tu pouvais être sûre que ce serait lui qui assisterait l'audience ? '_

Évidement, il n'allait pas venir m'adresser la parole pour autre chose que le boulot, je soupirai _' Keenan était persuadée que c'était Keynes et non Scott ou John. Je lui faisais confiance : son raisonnement tenait plus que la route. Mais quand on peut vérifier, on ne va pas s'en priver : c'est une accusation très lourde quand même. C'est pour ça que je lui ai demandé de se rendre de bonne heure. Ni la veille, ni juste au début de l'audience. Il fallait que tout le monde soit pris par surprise, le mot passerait forcément jusqu'au Ministre et si c'était lui qui avait fait le coup, il n'aurait jamais pu s'empêcher de prendre en charge l'audience. Il fallait qu'elle soit là assez tôt pour que le mot passe, mais assez tard pour provoquer un sentiment d'affolement, d'empressement. Pris par l'adrénaline, Keynes allait forcément prendre l'affaire '_

_' Donc au moment où tu es entré et où tu l'as vu, tu as su que c'était gagné '_

_' J'ai juste su que c'était bien parti pour '_

_' En tout cas fallait oser ' _

J'hochai lentement la tête _' Ecoutes, j'ai encore pleins de choses à faire, on se recroisera '_

Je pris congé en embarquant Alice avec moi malgré ses vociférations, et nous tombions malheureusement sur une foule de journalistes dans le Hall. Je soufflai, me contentant de dire que ça n'était pas grand chose par rapport à la pression que nous allions subir les prochains jours – entre les convocations de la Brigade Magique et les journalistes qui se seront vus confirmé la nouvelle …

_' Eh, c'est pas Em' là-bas ? '_

Je suivis son regard au travers de la foule pour, effectivement, arrêter le mien sur Emily … Qui était visiblement folle de rage.

Je sentis Alice se crisper au moment même où j'aperçus à mon tour Alan non loin. Emily lui administra une claque magistrale et je me retournai vers Alice.

Ne me dîtes, par Merlin, qu'il avait fait ce que à quoi je pensais ?


	26. Bubobulb

Je ne vais pas vous faire un gros blabla, moi qui n'aime pas ça. Mais j'ai déménagé et n'ai pas eu internet pendant la quasi-totalité du mois d'août. D'où les quelques retards dont je m'excuse profondément !

Sinon, le chapitre est long, très long. Il pourrait en faire trois, donc j'espère que vous serez indulgents si y'en a encore qui traînent par ici.

Et un grand merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Vingt-Cinquième;

Sur le moment, je cru bien avoir le sang aussi rapide que celui d'Alice. Après un dernier coup d'oeil, nous nous élancions au travers des journalistes, essayant de nous faufiler le plus rapidement possible entre les questions qui fusaient de toute part. La discrétion n'était pas vraiment de mise dans ce genre de situation empressée et certaines personnes devaient probablement être plus qu'étonnées de voir que la RDJM qui avait pourtant réussit son coup s'enfuyait presque en courant de la salle d'audience. Mais à cet instant là, ça n'avait pas grande importance.

Emily avait déjà presque atteint la sortie « civile » du Ministère quand nous arrivions enfin à la hauteur d'Alan, je n'eus que le temps d'entendre une Alice complètement hors-d'elle qu'Emily disparaissait déjà de mon champ de vision.

_' Comment est-ce que tu as pu oser faire ça à quelqu'un comme Emily ? '_

Je ne pris pas la peine d'attendre une réponse qui, de toute façon, ne m'aurait pas convenu et me lançai à la poursuite d'Emily, laissant Alice seule avec Alan.

_' Em' ? Emily ? '_

Je m'avançai doucement dans la rue londonienne, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas Transplané. L'étonnement s'était mêlé à une certaine anxiété. Elle n'était pas du genre à réagir aussi violemment, surtout sur son lieu de travail – et ce, même s'ils avaient été suffisamment en retrait pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Je me demandais même si je l'avais déjà vu lever la main sur quelqu'un. Quoiqu'il en soit elle s'était emportée et c'était plutôt un très mauvais signe.

Je la repérai finalement à l'angle de la rue, elle était adossée contre une bâtisse et tentait visiblement de se calmer.

_' Hey '_

Elle releva vivement la tête avant de détourner les yeux, je m'approchai d'elle, m'adossant patiemment à ses côtés le temps qu'elle ne prenne d'elle-même la parole _' … Pourquoi est-ce que tous les hommes dans ma vie sont des monstres ? '_

Je dû m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour tenir le choc, désemparée que j'étais par sa soudaine ouverture. Alan avait vraiment osé le faire. Plus étonnant à présent qu'elle n'ait pas tenu le coup, même Emily et son légendaire sang-froid avaient leur limite.

Je me détachai du mur pour venir face à elle. Esquissant un petit sourire, j'éteignis les quelques larmes qui glissaient sur sa joue _' Tu sais, je ne penses pas qu'il y ait de réponses. En fait, j'espère qu'il n'y en a pas. Sinon ça voudrait dire que quelqu'un a trouvé le moyen de justifier la monstruosité '_

Elle hocha lentement la tête avant d'atterrir dans mes bras, ne pouvant plus combattre ses larmes. Emily avait toujours été ce genre de personne dont la force était leur fragilité et cet acharnement qu'elles mettaient à la combattre. Elle s'était endurcie, avait construit une véritable carapace sans pour autant s'isoler. Elle avait trouvé la juste mesure et venait brusquement de la perdre. Elle ne s'était sûrement pas attendue à ce que ce soit sa vie privée présente qui brise ses barrières, ayant été habituée à se battre contre un passé qui rongeait.

_' C'est arrivé … Je ne sais pas … C'était juste … Bien '_

_' … Tu ressens quelque chose pour lui ? '_

_' C'était censé être réciproque '_

_' Emily … '_

_' Il était différent et le même à la fois … Et, et je sais pas … J'aimais cet Alan-là '_

Je déposai un baiser dans ses cheveux _' Je suis vraiment désolée que tu l'aies appris de cette manière. Si ça peut te consoler, Alice est sûrement en train de lui faire passer un très mauvais moment '_

Elle rit doucement et je poursuivis _' Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment mais tu m'as manqué '_

_' Vous aussi, le temps était long et l'absence de nouvelles commençait à devenir sérieusement inquiétant '_

Elle se détacha lentement, essayant un petit sourire et je vins à nouveau éteindre les quelques larmes qui perduraient. Son regard s'accrocha bien rapidement à mon annulaire que j'avais totalement oublié _' Où es ton alliance ? '_

Je fermai lentement les yeux et elle insista, ayant visiblement un mauvais pressentiment _' Eyrin ? Tu l'as perdue ? '_

_' Pas vraiment non '_

_' Pas vraiment ? Ne me dis pas que – Il s'est passé quelque chose ? '_

_' J'ai quitté Kilian '_

_' Tu as quitté Kilian ? '_

_' Tu pourrais arrêter de répéter tout ce que je dis ? ' _

_' Mais je croyais que c'était l'homme de ta vie ! '_

_' Et il l'est toujours. C'est juste que ma vie a besoin d'une femme '_

Je m'incendiai aussitôt, la phrase m'avait littéralement échappé et son regard s'était teinté d'incompréhension. Elle semblait totalement ahurie _' T'es en train de me dire … '_

_' Que je l'ai quitté pour Lilith, oui '_

_' Putain, je le crois pas ' _Qu'elle s'emporta brusquement

_' Em' ... Emily, s'il te plaît '_

Elle secoua la tête et je soufflais tandis qu'elle s'éloignait dans les rues londoniennes, me laissant complètement secouée. Je ne cherchai pas à la retenir, elle était déboussolée et je ne lui avais pas vraiment faciliter la tâche. Je n'allais pas encore en rajouter une couche.

Je soupirai tandis que l'image d'une Alice déchaînée me revînt brusquement à l'esprit et je me hâtai en direction du Ministère. Merlin sait ce qu'elle était capable de faire ! - surtout que ça n'était pas vraiment le moment au vu des nombreux journalistes présents.

_' Eyrin, je t'en supplie ' _Commença Alan à peine arrivai-je vers eux _' Dis-lui de me laisser le temps de respirer. J'ai pas pu en placer une seul- '_

_' Tu viens bien de placer celle-ci ! '_ Qu'elle le coupa violemment. Alan s'était retourné vers moi, cherchant visiblement du soutient devant la répartie d'Alice.

_' Qu'est-ce que tu espères Alan ? Que la gentille Eyrin trop conne et naïve pour pardonner facilement va te sourire et te dire que tout ça est oublié ? ' _Balançai-je, cette fois-ci réellement remontée

_' Non, ce n'est pas … Ce n'est pas ... '_

_' Parce que je t'ai fais confiance et parce que tu as fais la seule chose qu'on ne doit jamais faire dans ces cas-là : trahir ! '_

_' Je sais, je – écoutes - '_

_' Et tu osais dire que tu étais face à une nouvelle Eyrin, que tu ne me connaissais plus ? ' _Je ne lui laissai à mon tour aucunement le temps de placer quoique ce soit que je continuai déjà _' Qu'est-ce que je dois dire, moi ? J'ai passé trois ans à croire en un Alan qui n'était qu'un salopard, alors dis-moi ce que je devrais dire ! '_

_' Dès que j'ai su, je te jure, j'ai essayé de tout arrêter. Dès que … Dès que j'ai compris qu'ils allaient essayer de coincer quelqu'un, de s'en débarrasser, j'ai essayé. Mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter si brusquement, couper les ponts aussi brutalement ou c'était de moi qu'ils auraient dû se débarrasser '_

_' Ne nous fais pas le coup de la pauvre victime, Alan. Ca ne marche pas comme ça ' _Fit Alice

_' Sans moi vous n'aurez peut-être jamais eut l'occasion de les ramener vivants ! '_

Je lançai un coup d'oeil à Alice qui articula sèchement_ ' On doit te remercier, c'est ça ? Tu te fou de moi ? '_

_' Je devais être la connexion entre Londres et Kabala ! Je recevais tous les jours des hiboux pour m'assurer du bon déroulement du projet. Quand vous êtes tous partis, je savais bien où vous étiez, ce que vous étiez en train de faire. J'aurai pu les prévenir, j'aurai pu vous balancer et ils auraient juste eut à déplacer tout le matos. Vous n'auriez jamais retrouvé les otages, vous ne serez peut-être même pas revenus indemnes. J'ai fermé ma gueule en espérant que vous arriverez à les retrouver '_

Alice serra ses poings avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains, visiblement plus que dépassée. J'enchaînai, plus en colère encore _' Parce que c'était la seule putain de façon pour toi de t'en sortir vivant ! Qu'ils ne se débarrassent pas de toi comme tu disais. C'est de ça dont on doit te remercier, peut-être ? De ne pas avoir prévenu Keynes de l'absence de nouvelles quand ils sont morts pour sauver ta misérable existence ? Là c'est sûr Alan, t'es devenu un héros, c'est toute la communauté qui t'es reconnaissante '_

_' Ils … Ils sont morts ? '_

_' Fais pas semblant bordel ! ' _Explosa Alice _' Arrêtes de nous prendre pour des connes, tu l'as déjà assez fait. Tu nous as juste laissé nous plonger tout droit dans un piège qui allait se refermer sur notre avenir ! C'était trop dur pour toi de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un mensonge débile ou une excuse bidon pour nous faire restées ici ? '_

_' Je ne vous prends pas … Je pensais que vous les aviez arrêtés et que c'était pour ça qu'ils ne donnaient plus de nouvelles … Et je te signale que vous ne m'aviez strictement pas dit où vous alliez ! '_

_' T'es en train de nous reprocher de ne pas t'avoir fais confiance sur ce point-là ? C'est une blague ? '_

_' Non, putain. Vous êtes partis trop vite, j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu merde ! '_

_' T'aurai jamais dû commencer quoique ce soit ! '_

_' Je sais et je l'ai regretté chaque jours depuis que j'ai pris cette stupide décision '_

_' C'est beaucoup trop facile de jouer le coup de la culpabilité et des regrets ! Tu me dégoûtes '_

_' Tous les matins et tous les soirs, je voyais les mêmes images, le même reflet dans le miroir. Je sais que je suis un monstre, d'accord ? Je sais que j'ai fais une chose impardonnable, je sais que j'ai détruit des vies et les vôtres avant-tout. Mais laissez-moi juste expliquer '_

_' Parce que tu crois vraiment que t'es en mesure de demander ça ? ' _Enchaîna Alice

_' Je demande juste deux minutes. Pour Emily, elle a le droit de savoir '_

_' Parce que maintenant t'en as quelque chose à foutre d'elle ? ' _Eclata la blonde. Alan se leva brusquement, me faisant sursauter. Il l'attrapa par le col, la plaquant contre le mur _' Je t'interdis d'insinuer une chose pareille '_

Elle ne se laissa pas le moins du monde démontée, répliquant avec un sourire en coin_ ' Si tu ne me lâches pas tout de suite, c'est à Sainte Mangouste que tu vas finir ' _

Je ne bougeai pas, osant à peine respirer. Alice était en train de rendre ses comptes et elle ne me pardonnerait probablement jamais de m'être interposée, même si elle se trouvait dans une position assez délicate. J'espérais seulement que les journalistes et les personnalités présentes dans le Hall n'allaient pas démordre de l'arrestation de Keynes au profit du « spectacle » qu'ils pouvaient donner.

_' Je te connais Alice, une grande gueule, de grandes menaces … Mais tu n'agis jamais '_

_' La dernière fois que j'ai dis ça à un autre salopard dans ton genre, il se serait manger un Endoloris dans la gueule si un idiot ne m'avait pas désarmée avant que je n'achève la formule. À une syllabe près Alan '_ Qu'elle sourit doucement alors que je déglutis devant le souvenir qui remontait _' Quel dommage, sérieusement, j'aurai aimé le voir souffrir autant qu'il a fait souffrir Eyrin '_

Il ferma lentement les yeux, reprit ses esprits et relâcha la pression qu'il avait sur Alice. Il paraissait à la fois totalement hors-de-lui, profondément triste et complètement perdu. Il posa son front contre le mur, sa paume rencontrant la pierre froide dans un bruit sec comme un appel au désespoir.

_' Bon, je te l'avoue. L'Endoloris n'aurait jamais fonctionné, comme on dit, faut vraiment avoir une âme noire pour que ça marche. J'aurais dû t'avoir sous la main ce jour-là '_ Qu'elle rajouta, profitant de l'état d'Alan.

Il y eut un petit silence, une espèce de transition infime où la tension s'était faite plus légère mais aussi plus profonde.

Il se retourna finalement vers nous _' Elle a le droit de savoir pourquoi j'ai fais ça ' _Sa voix était petite, suppliante et pourtant à la fois complètement convaincue.

Alice se retourna vers moi et je tranchai durement _' Une minute. Pas plus '_

Il hocha lentement la tête avant de commencer calmement, pesant sûrement le poids de ses mots _' J'ai reçu un hibou il y a quelques mois. La lettre décrivait une femme en détresse qui avait besoin d'aide. Elle était au bout du rouleau et n'avait plus d'autre choix que de se tourner vers moi. Elle l'avait fait à contre-coeur : dans l'idéal elle aurait voulu que sa fille ne connaisse jamais son père '_

_' T'es pas sérieusement en train de nous faire croire que t'as une fille ? '_ Fit Alice qui avait l'air plus offusquée que surprise, contrairement à moi qui était réellement sous le choc. Alan ? Une fille ?

Il sortit rapidement une photo de sa cape, la tendant à Alice d'une main tremblante_ ' Elle a le même prénom que ta mère : Amy. Et il y a une semaine, elle fêtait ses trois ans '_

Elle y jeta un coup d'oeil rapide avant de me la remettre. Mes yeux faisaient l'aller-retour entre la petite brune et le grand blond. Quand on y réfléchissait, ça n'était finalement pas si étonnant que cela. Il fallait bien que cela arrive, non ? Avec toutes les filles qu'il mettait dans son lit …

_' Ils savaient que j'avais plus que besoin d'argent et - '_

_' Tu ne pouvais pas simplement faire des heures sup ? Bosser de nuit dans un bar ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ta fille va penser quand elle saura ce que son père a été capable de faire « pour elle » ? '_

Il baissa lentement les yeux avant que je ne reprenne, la colère ayant pris le pas sur la surprise_ ' Et Emily était au courant quand tu as joué avec elle ? ' _

_' Je n'ai pas joué avec elle ' _

Alice éclata d'un faux rire _' Non, bien sûr. Tu crois peut-être que le fait que le prénom de la fille que t'as dans ton lit change tous les soirs joue en ta faveur ? '_

_' Je t'ai dis de ne pas insinuer une chose pareille ! ' _Qu'il explosa _' Jamais je n'aurai été capable de lui faire ça. Jamais ! Et tu sais quoi Alice ? Même si tu ne veux pas l'entendre, ça ne changera strictement rien à ce que je ressens pour elle. Et tu le sais très bien '_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je l'ai immédiatement crû. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, dans son attitude. Je ne saurais dire quoi précisément, c'était non seulement fort et puissant mais aussi terriblement sincère.

Si Alice l'avait entendu de la même façon, elle était bien trop en colère pour s'en faire cure. Ce qui lui importait à l'état actuel des choses était simplement de faire aussi mal que lui _' Ah oui ? Tu vas me faire croire que t'es capable d'aimer quelqu'un peut-être ? '_

_' Putain mais arrêtes ! Comment tu peux croire un seul instant que je lui aurait fait volontairement du mal ? Tu sais ce qu'il y au fond de moi, merde ! '_

_' Je ne sais strictement pas ce qu'il y au fond d'un monstre '_

La voix avait été tranchante et il avait baissé les yeux, blessé mais pas surpris. Il savait très bien, de toute façon, qu'il méritait l'acharnement d'Alice.

_' Je suppose qu'il ne sert à rien de vous demander de dire à Emily que je suis vraiment désolé et que j'ai pensé toutes les choses que je lui ai dite pendant ces dernières semaines ? '_

Seul le silence lui répondit et il secoua la tête, essayant une dernière fois, ses yeux plongés dans ceux d'Alice_ ' Elle a été un nouveau souffle pour moi. Elle m'a apporté un regard différent … Je l'aime vraiment '_

Elle ne broncha pas. Il eut un de ces faux sourires mêlé à un souffle, et alors qu'il s'éloignait doucement, il se retourna brusquement, constatant sans espoir _' Vous savez … C'est facile de me reprocher de ne rien avoir fait pour vous avertir, vous n'avez pas non plus hésité à me balancer sans même être sûrs de quoi que ce soit '_

_' J'ai pas dormis de toute la nuit parce que je savais qu'à cause de moi mon meilleur ami pourrait se retrouver derrière les barreaux. Et tu sais quoi Alan ? J'aurais vraiment dû prendre une Goutte du Mort-Vivant au lieu de m'en faire pour toi, de me sentir coupable et partagée. Et je regrette vraiment d'avoir, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, penser te couvrir parce que tu étais important pour moi '_

Il acquiesça, se rendant à la réalité, il acceptait son sort. Et plongea une dernière fois ses yeux dans les siens. La tension n'avait jamais été aussi forte qu'à présent, moins destructrice, plus prenante. Palpable. Triste et dure. Je n'étais en rien concernée et pourtant mon ventre se tordait lui aussi.

C'étaient des adieux. Un dernier regard. Peut-être un dernier pardon.

Puis les deux avaient baissé le regard en même temps. Alice se retourna vers moi les yeux brillants alors qu'Alan se dirigea lentement vers la Brigade Magique afin de se rendre.

_' On n'avait pas le choix, on devait le faire Alice '_

_' Je sais '_

Elle garda un instant le silence. Alice avait appris la « nouvelle » en même temps que tout le monde, refusant que je ne lui révèle mon choix avant l'audience. Elle disait qu'elle n'aurait pas supporté savoir en avance le sort d'Alan _' … Je ne savais pas que tu le considérais comme ton meilleur ami '_

_' Moi non plus '_ Qu'elle souffla. Les premières larmes commencèrent doucement à couler et je m'approchai d'elle, la serrant contre moi_ ' 'Lice … '_

_' Non, je veux pas que cet enfoiré me voit chialer comme une gosse. J'ai déjà assez pleuré pour lui '_

Je me détachai, acquiesçant tandis qu'elle essuyait tranquillement ses larmes _' Chez Emily ce soir ? '_

_' Oui, je rapporterai le vin. Tu fais quoi cette après-midi ? '_

_' Prendre du temps. Réfléchir, j'en ai besoin … Toi ? '_

_' Je vais aller voir mon père, je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il apprenne la nouvelle de mon retour par les journaux '_

Elle hocha la tête et je vins déposer un baiser sur sa joue _' Tu sais que je serai toujours là 'Lice '_

_' C'est bien la seule chose dont je suis persuadée '_

Elle finit par souffler lourdement alors que déjà une partie des journalistes délaissaient Keynes pour suivre en direct l'arrestation d'Alan. Esquissant un petit sourire, elle prétexta une visite au siège de la Gazette pour s'éclipser du Ministère et ne pas avoir à en supporter d'avantage. Je soupirai à mon tour et me dirigeai vers les toilettes avec l'impression de traîner un poids énorme derrière moi. Je savais bien que le retour à Londres et, en quelque sorte, le retour à la réalité serait difficile et long mais nous n'étions même pas encore aux complications que j'avais pu imaginer. Le « pire » n'avait pas commencé qu'il était déjà dépassé.

Je soufflai, me passant de l'eau sur le visage, vaine tentative de respirer calmement et posément. J'étais excitée, en colère, fatiguée, surprise et ne remarquai qu'à présent combien la sentence du Magenmagot, bien qu'étant censé être soulageante, m'était atrocement lourde en émotions. Et le tout qui en résultait était lancinant.

Je ressorti finalement des toilettes non sans inspirer profondément, voulant me diriger vers l'extérieur afin d'enfin pouvoir quitter le Ministère quand une voix derrière mon dos me fit littéralement sursauté

_' Mme Jònsson ! '_ Je me retournai, tombant nez à nez avec l'officier de la BM qui était intervenu durant le procès _' Puisque je vous ai sous la main, tenez '_

Il me tendit ce qui était de toute évidence une convocation pour venir faire une déposition … Demain matin. Je ne pu retenir un soupir et il esquissa un petit sourire gêné _' Je sais que vous aimeriez plutôt souffler et respirer après tout ça, mais nous en avons réellement besoin pour continuer les poursuites '_

J'acquiesçai et disposai rapidement. Il y avait assez d'émulation dans le hall pour que je puisse m'y faufiler sans créer trop d'intérêt et une fois assez éloignée, je me permis enfin de Transplaner.

* * *

À nouveau, seul le silence répondit aux coups que j'avais donné sur la porte. Persuadée qu'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur, la fenêtre ouverte à l'étage ne trompait pas vraiment, je poussai lentement la porte qui n'était pas fermée à clé.

_' P'pa ? '_

J'ouvrais la bouche pour l'appeler à nouveau quand un grand fracas se fit entendre au dessus, suivit de bruits de pas.

_' Eh, c'est comme ça que tu oses m'accueillir ? En caleçon et tee-shirt visiblement enfilés à la hâte ? '_ Souriais-je alors qu'il descendait les escaliers. Il s'arrêta net, releva brusquement les yeux.

_' Par Merlin, Eyrin ! '_

Je me retrouvai rapidement étouffée dans ses bras et j'éclatai de rire _' Tu comptes me laisser respirer ? '_

_' Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! Si tu savais à quel point … ' _Qu'il fit en se détachant_ ' Sincèrement, à quoi tu pensais ? Kilian, Alice, Emily … Personne ne me répondait ! '_

_' Je suis désolée, j'avais demandé à Emily de ne pas te répondre … Et tu sais … Je devais le faire, pour Lilith '_

_' Oui, ça je l'ai bien compris quand j'ai lu tout ce qui se disait dans la Gazette mais tout de même, tu aurais pu me prévenir ! Presque deux mois Eyrin ! '_

_' Je sais, je suis désolée. Imagine que les autorités faisaient le lien, je ne voulais pas t'impliquer. La Brigade Magique t'aurait forcément convoqué et … '_

Il souffla lourdement _' La prochaine fois que tu as une idée brillante de ce genre, tu me préviens. Brigade Magique ou pas, tu me préviens '_

J'hochai lentement la tête et il s'en alla tranquillement vers les placards, je me laissai tombée sur une des chaises du bar _' Tu veux boire quelque chose ? '_

_' Du thé, ça ira '_

_' Tu ne changera jamais '_ Qu'il soupira en déposant une tasse devant moi. J'étirai un petit sourire et il s'assit en face de moi après s'être fait un café. J'inspirai tranquillement, du moins, j'essayais d'avoir une respiration contrôlée mais c'était perdu d'avance. Je n'avais de cesse que de faire attention aux gestes que j'effectuais, ne souhaitant pas que mon annulaire ne me trahisse à nouveau.

_' Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Le procès est pour … Attends, c'était pas ce matin ? ' _

_' Si '_

_' Donc si tu es là, ça veut dire que … '_

_' Ca s'est bien passé oui '_

Il sourit doucement, acquiesçant _' Je suis vraiment fier de toi Eyrin, j'espère que tu le sais '_

_' Tu me le répètes assez souvent oui ' _Souriais-je alors qu'il se penchait soudainement vers moi _' Tu as l'air … Je ne sais pas, embêtée je dirais '_

Je profitai de l'ouverture pour avouer d'une traite, de toute façon, il avait l'habitude avec moi _' Je demande le divorce '_

Je relevai les yeux, il donnait l'impression de s'être pris un Suédois à Museau Court en pleine figure. Je laissai enfin ma main gauche pleinement visible sur la table et il constata en silence.

_' Ecoutes, je sais que tu as toujours voulu quelque chose de simple pour moi, pour ma vie, parce qu'avec maman, ça n'avait pas été toujours facile pour vous … Mais rien n'est simple. Je veux dire - '_

_' Je croyais que tout allait bien entre vous ' _Qu'il me coupa finalement avec une voix pleine de doutes

_' Et tout allait bien ' _Soufflai-je, et c'était bien ça qui était si impardonnable.

_' Alors pourquoi vouloir divorcer ? '_

J'inspirai, cessant de jouer avec la cuillère que j'avais en main_ ' Parce que quand je dis que j'aime Kilian, ça ne me pose strictement aucun problème. C'est la vérité, je suis amoureuse de lui et il me rend heureuse. Mais quand je dis que j'aime Lilith, je me sens mal à l'aise. Parce que c'est tellement plus que ça, c'est comme si je mentais, si je trompais l'autre … J'ai tellement l'impression de trahir ce que je ressens. Comment tu veux faire comprendre l'ampleur de tes sentiments en trois putains de mots alors que toi même tu n'arrives pas à te l'expliquer avec toutes les phrases du monde ? '_

Je terminai quelque peu rouge et me raclai la gorge afin d'essayer de faire passer le tout. Il plongea la tête dans ses mains, visiblement dépassé _' Et est-ce qu'elle te rend heureuse ? '_

_' Epanouie, en fait '_

Il acquiesça avant de relever lentement les yeux _' Tu sais, quand tu avais 16 ans et que tu m'avais annoncé que tu sortais avec une fille, je me suis inquiété. Parce que tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu étais gay ou que tu aimais les filles, tu m'as juste dis que tu en fréquentais une. Alors bien sûr, je me suis inquiété de toutes les choses dont on est censés s'inquiéter dans ces cas-là. Le fait que vous devriez probablement vous cacher, que ça ne peut pas convenir à tout le monde, que vous ne pourrez peut-être pas assumer : vous n'aviez que 16 ans ! Mais tu sais ce qui m'a effrayé le plus ? C'était que tout ça, tu ne le vives pour rien. Je me suis demandé si ça n'était pas qu'une phase pour toi … '_ Il soupira _' Je ne voulais pas que tu te perdes, tu sais. Que tu sois gay, très bien. Il aurait fallut laisser le temps à la surprise, puis aux inquiétudes : c'est dur de savoir que certaines personnes n'acceptent pas ce qui peut rendre heureuse ta petite fille. Mais si c'était simplement une phase Eyrin, tu allais te perdre, ne plus savoir qui tu es, ni ce que tu veux. Je ne voulais pas d'une telle chose pour toi. Mais ça a duré et j'ai bien vu comment tu étais heureuse. Et là, je me suis dis, « ma fille est gay ». Et même si les conséquences allaient sûrement être dures puisque tu allais t'engager dans la vraie vie, le fait de savoir qui tu étais, ça m'avait rassuré. Quand vous aviez rompu, bien sûr que je me suis inquiété pour toi, même si tu essayais de faire avec, il était très facile de voir à quel point ça t'affectait. Mais je m'étais dis que tu allais trouver quelqu'un d'autre, une belle jeune femme et là tu as prononcé le prénom « Kilian » en disant que les filles ne t'attiraient pas, qu'il n'y avait que Lilith qui t'avais fait cet effet … Eyrin, je ne comprends pas, est-ce que je suis censé me réjouir ? '_

Touchée par quelque chose que je n'avais jamais envisager, j'étais un peu trop déboussolée pour réussir à ne serait-ce que concevoir une réponse à sa dernière question qui m'avait littéralement empoigné le cœur. Et quand je levais enfin les yeux vers mon père dans l'optique de tout de même essayer d'enchaîner quelque chose, des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Surprise, je tournai la tête et mes yeux rencontrèrent le stéréotype-type de la suédoise en petite tenue _' Chéri ? Quand est-ce que tu remontes ? '_

Elle s'arrêta net, ses yeux exerçant la navette entre mon père et moi, puis finit par faire un petit sourire gêné _' Je vais peut-être aller enfiler quelque chose '_

Elle disparu rapidement à travers les escaliers et je me retournai vers mon père qui passait une main dans ses cheveux. Dire que j'étais complètement sous le choc était un euphémisme _' Tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais occupé '_

_' C'est que j'étais un peu surpris de te voir … ' _

_' Mhm '_

_' Je suis désolé, tu n'aurais pas dû l'apprendre comme ça '_

Je soupirai_ ' Donc je suppose que si j'avais à l'apprendre d'une autre manière, c'est que c'est sérieux ? '_

_' Disons que ça pourrait l'être '_

J'acquiesçai légèrement et il souffla_ ' Eyrin … '_

_' Je suis surprise, c'est tout. Je veux dire, ça … Change '_

_' Ne la juge pas, s'il-te-plaît. Ecoutes, pourquoi ne pas venir dîner à la maison ce soir ? '_

_' Ce soir, je ne peux pas. Je suis chez Emily ' _Il hocha lentement la tête, quelque peu déçu_ ' Mais visiblement vous n'avez pas encore manger non plus alors … Et puis ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus cuisiné avec mon papa-adoré-que-j'aime-tant ! '_

* * *

_' Si tu rajoutes de la sauce de soja, c'est encore meilleur avec la crème fraîche et le piment de Jamaïque '_ Fit la tête blonde en se penchant vers moi alors que j'étais en train de déglacer la poêle dans laquelle les Köttbullar avaient cuit pour en faire une sauce. Venir ici était souvent l'occasion de manger quelque chose de typiquement suédois bien que nous étions réglés à l'anglaise – les suédois ne mangeaient pas de repas digne de ce nom à midi, c'était souvent quelque chose de très rapide et de peu consistant.

Je la regardai un instant, il était vrai qu'elle n'était pas réellement ce que son apparence pouvait laisser à penser mais ça n'en restait pas moins perturbant. Je m'exécutai finalement et le temps de finir la sauce, la table était prête.

Mon père ne me laissa que le temps de m'installer qu'il revenait déjà à la charge _' Lilith divorce elle aussi ? ' _

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Majken qui restait silencieuse et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'interposer d'une quelconque façon – ce qui me rassura quelque peu -, avant de tourner à nouveau mon attention sur mon père. Insister autant ne lui ressemblait pas, ça devait être quelque chose qui le préoccupait grandement et je me forçai donc à répondre malgré la présence de la blonde.

_' Je n'ai pas voulu qu'elle le fasse et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit ' _Que je le coupai alors qu'il ouvrait déjà la bouche pour répliquer_ ' Il n'y a jamais rien eut entre eux et un divorce ruinerait non seulement la vie de Lilith, celle d'Aaron mais aussi celle d'Ethan ... '_

_' Wow. Et moi qui m'inquiétait, me voilà d'un coup rassuré ! '_

_' Ecoutes, je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre. Mais elle était prête à le faire et ça me suffit '_

_' Et tu as pensé au reste ? Au long terme ? À toutes les choses qui vont se m- '_

_' Je sais que tu ne fais que t'inquiéter et c'est normal mais s'il-te-plaît je ne veux pas de questions ou de prises de têtes, surtout en ce moment … Tout ce que je veux c'est profiter. Nous laisser exister. On a le temps pour le reste '_

_' On a vu où ça vous a menées la dernière fois … '_

_' Les choses sont différentes à présent … Et puis il est temps que tu arrêtes de te faire du soucis pour moi, tu sais '_

_' C'est une chose que tu ne peux pas demander à un père, Eyrin '_

* * *

Lorsque j'arrivais, le vin avait déjà coulé dans un verre qu'Emily empoignait légèrement, concentrée sur de nombreux papiers qui jonchaient la table basse du salon. Elle leva lentement les yeux avant d'esquisser un petit sourire, montrant d'un coup de tête la bouteille que je tenais en main _' Je suis si prévisible que ça ? '_

_' Disons que tu as tes petites habitudes … Que tu nous as transmises, d'ailleurs '_

Elle étira un nouveau sourire alors que je m'asseyais à côté d'elle après avoir ôté ma veste_ ' Tu bosses encore à cette heure-ci ? '_

_' Il est seulement 21 h et puis je n'ai pas trop le choix '_ Qu'elle soupira _' Il faut que je sois prête pour demain : avec un Ministre accusé et arrêté, tu peux être sûre que les débats vont s'enchaîner, surtout qu'on était déjà en plein dialogue pour une restructuration administrative du DJM ... '_

_' C'est toujours délicat ce genre de situation '_

_' Je te le fais pas dire. Gardener va sûrement essayé d'en profiter et tous les prétextes seront bons pour faire passer tout ce qui ne passerait jamais en temps normal … On va être attaqués sur tous les fronts '_

_' Ca te sert à quoi, tout ça ? ' _Demandai-je, les yeux rivés sur les parchemins

_' Bah, c'est un peu comme toi. J'essaye de structurer, de prévoir, de construire … '_

_' Mais je croyais que tu manquais d'expérience pour interagir directement au sein de l'Assemblée '_

_' Disons que les choses ont quelque peu changées '_

_' Tu veux dire que tu es … '_

_' Membre permanent, oui '_

_' Mais c'est génial ! ' _M'écriai-je alors qu'elle éclata de rire. Emily avait débuté très rapidement, mais la politique était un milieu difficile. Si elle progressait à une vitesse hallucinante, elle n'en restait pas moins qu'un simple échelon. Ses projets/idées ou je ne sais pas comment elle les nommait, étaient restitués à des « représentants ». Elle était jeune, manquait d'expérience et il était tout à fait compréhensible qu'à 25 ans, on ne lui donnait pas d'entières responsabilités. Si elle était devenue membre à part entière de l'Assemblée, c'était que ses idées avaient mûries, s'étaient imposées et étaient attribuées à son nom – et donc, qu'elle s'était fait un nom.

_' Non mais tu te rends compte, tu as seulement 25 ans ! '_

_' Calme-toi Eyrin, je ne suis pas la seule. Ils ont enfin compris qu'il était temps d'adopter des points de vus plus en phase avec notre société actuelle. Faut dire qu'ils ont tous connus les deux Guerres et qu'ils ont du mal à se débarrasser du passé pour aller de l'avant, donc forcément ... '_

_' Mais quand même. On aurait dû sortir pour fêter ça. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? ' _Je m'arrêtai net alors qu'elle se retourna vers moi _' Question idiote ... '_

Elle inspira prudemment, posant sa plume_ ' Ecoutes, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure '_

_' Non, c'est moi. J'ai vraiment manqué de tact '_

Elle hocha lentement la tête_ ' C'était juste … Déstabilisant. Je m'étais dis que quand vous reviendriez, tout reviendrait à la normale et là … Alan, toi … J'avais l'impression d'avoir atterrit dans une autre vie ' _

J'esquissais un léger sourire en guise d'excuse et elle me fit un clin d'oeil, attrapant un verre vide qu'elle avait fait venir à elle _' Un verre pour fêter nos deux victoires ? '_

_' Nos trois victoires, s'il-vous-plaît ! '_ S'écria soudainement Alice du couloir _' Et un troisième verre aussi '_ Qu'elle sourit alors qu'Emily se retournait brusquement.

_' Devinez qui a fait un véritable carnage à la Gazette ? '_

Après des retrouvailles plutôt mouvementées et une discussion d'usage qui ne dura que quelques minutes, la véritable conversation commença enfin avec une Emily qui avait déjà perdu son sourire.

_' J'en sais rien 'Lice. C'est arrivé comme ça, c'est tout … '_ Elle releva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard sceptique d'Alice et finit par souffler _' Disons qu'on a couché ensemble et que – oui je sais, ça ne me ressemble pas '_ Qu'elle ajouta devant nos têtes _' Et justement, c'est ce que je lui ai fais savoir. Je veux dire, je ne couches jamais le premier soir. Mais il a été en quelque sorte … Vraiment insistant en fait. Au début, j'ai refusé, je n'ai rien voulu savoir – surtout qu'il s'agissait d'Alan ... Mais à un moment, j'ai finis par lâcher prise et sur le coup j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir bien fait '_

_' Il t'a couru après en gros ? '_

_' Ouais, du genre « Arrêtes, on a pas baisé cette nuit. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre », « Regarde les choses en face » … ' _

_' Ce à quoi tu as répondu … ? '_

_' Que c'était pas parce qu'une femme lui taillait une pipe qu'il devait la demander en mariage '_

J'éclatai de rire – un rire sûrement plus nerveux qu'autre chose, d'ailleurs - sans pouvoir réellement m'en empêcher, avant de me reprendre devant le regard d'Alice _' Non mais tu lui as dis ça comme ça ? '_

_' Bah c'est sorti tout seul '_

_' Qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ? '_ Demandais-je en réfrénant du mieux que je pouvais mon sourire

_' Que si c'était le cas, il aurait dû braquer un bon nombre de bijouteries mais qu'avec moi c'était différent parce que je n'étais pas n'importe quelle femme et que, je cite, « nous avons fait l'amour » ... ' _Elle soupira_ ' Si Voldemort avait été capable d'éprouver quoique ce soit qui soit proche de l'amour, il aurait été carrément raide-dingue de moi '_

_' Emily … '_

Le fond de son verre disparu rapidement au fond de sa gorge et elle se retourna vers moi_ ' Le prochain qui sera intéressé par moi sera un sociopathe avéré, on parie ? Sincèrement, je devrais directement aller les chercher à la sortie d'Azkaban, ça leur épargnerait le voyage '_

Je me tournai vers Alice, ne sachant que dire ou faire devant le puissant sentiment d'impuissance qui s'était emparé de moi. Dur de ne pas pouvoir faire taire la souffrance d'un être cher. De le débarrasser définitivement d'un poids trop lourd, trop vieux. Injuste.

D'une voix déjà beaucoup moins maîtrisée, Emily enchaîna_ ' Je suis vraiment qu'une conne. Je le savais en plus '_

_' Tu ne pouvais pas le rêver ... '_

_' Tomber amoureuse d'un mec qui a pris en otage 4 personnes et le croire encore sincère, y'a quoi de plus pathétique ? ' _

À nouveau le silence était tombé violemment sans qu'on ne trouve quoique ce soit pour le briser. Je ne savais pas, d'ailleurs, si il y avait réellement quelque chose à dire dans ce genre de situation : nous avions toutes conscience que la consoler était inutile. Il n'y avait rien à rassurer. La réalité était trop rude pour tenter de l'adoucir.

Et c'en était déroutant.

Emily releva brusquement les yeux du verre qu'elle contemplait depuis de longues minutes _' Est-ce qu'on sait au moins pourquoi ? '_

Je me raclai la gorge, prise d'une certaine appréhension alors qu'Alice tentait vainement_ ' Je ne crois pas que tu devrais … '_

_' Je crois qu'au point où j'en suis, au contraire '_

Alice inspira, me jetant un dernier coup d'oeil _' Une de ses nombreuses conquêtes est tombée enceinte … Il y a trois ans '_

Les yeux d'Emily firent l'aller-retour entre Alice et moi, cherchant probablement une quelconque trace de mensonge avant de se fermer alors qu'elle se laissait littéralement tombée contre le canapé. Elle avait compris que nous étions sérieuses.

Je déglutis doucement alors que nous n'avions le droit à aucune autre forme de réaction de sa part. Elle restait silencieuse, perdue dans ses pensées et la voir ainsi plongée dans un silence lourd et intense m'amena à mon tour à me perdre dans mes méandres. La journée avait été longue et la fatigue pesait, d'autant plus que le déluge d'émotions les plus contradictoires les unes que les autres qu'avaient étés ces dernières heures et les images constantes de la nuit dernière qui me harcelaient n'aidaient en rien.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes cependant, les premières larmes apparurent sur son visage et je me redressai vivement. Alice vînt à son tour près de nous tandis qu'Emily articulait enfin, les yeux toujours fermés pour retenir au maximum ses larmes _' Je n'ai pas envie de pleurer '_

_' On en a jamais envie '_

_' Mais ça fait toujours du bien '_ Soufflai-je alors qu'elle eut un petit rire.

_' C'est toi qui dit ça ? ' _

_' Mhm mhm '_

_' Et alors avec Lilith, c'est quoi l'histoire ? '_

_' Là, tu changes de sujet ' _

_' Ca aussi, ça fait toujours du bien '_ Et son rire fut bientôt noyé par ses pleurs.

* * *

Je ne pu retenir un bâillement alors que je me laissai tombée contre l'accoudoir du canapé. Les larmes d'Emily s'étaient éteintes tant bien que mal, ce qui avait été assez déroutant d'ailleurs - la seule chose qu'elle avait prononcé étant : « Mon père sera toujours là, quoique je fasse. C'est tellement injuste de s'acharner comme ça ».

J'inspirai, j'avais définitivement du mal à reprendre mes esprits dernièrement. Et alors qu'Alice était allé chercher quelque chose à manger, Emily se pencha brusquement vers moi _' C'est qu'on est fatiguée ? '_

_' C'est qu'on a pas dormit de la nuit ! '_ Fit Alice en revenant avec un grand sourire et un bol de chips – à défaut d'avoir trouvé du chocolat, probablement.

Emily étira à son tour un sourire et je soufflai_ ' Est-ce que j'ai déjà parlé de la carrière de pédophile qu'entreprends Alice ? '_

Cette dernière me lança un regard noir_ ' Il avait 19 ans, y'a encore de la marge ! '_

_' Ouais '_ Riais-je _' Disons plutôt que tu es une très mauvaise pédophile, c'est tout '_

La brune se retourna à son tour vers Alice, plus que surprise _' T'as couché avec un adolescent ? '_

_' À 19 ans, t'es plus vraiment un adolescent … T'es dans la conjoncture entre l'adolescent et le jeune-adulte, tu vois ? ' _Je retins un fou rire alors qu'Emily lui lança un regard dubitatif qui la fit souffler_ ' Oh et puis merde, elle dit ça juste pour changer de sujet ! Et ça me sidère que tu la laisses s'en tirer aussi facilement '_

Je lui tirai la langue alors qu'Emily se retourna vers moi _' Elle n'a pas tort non plus '_

Ce fut au tour d'Alice d'étirer un grand sourire.

* * *

_' Merci '_ Fit lentement l'un des hommes de la Brigade Magique tout en me tendant un parchemin _' Signez juste et nous avons finit '_

J'attrapais une plume qui traînait dans le coin et signais la déposition, ne pouvant m'empêcher de jeter un œil dans le même temps aux vitres dont les stores étaient tirés au fond de la salle. L'un des membres de la BM capta mon regard et se pencha doucement vers moi_ ' Ils sont en quarantaine tant qu'on ne saura pas avec précision lequel d'entre eux est coupable '_

J'hochai lentement la tête, délaissant enfin le spectacle que constituaient les différents officiers enfermés dans la salle de réunion.

_' Nous le trouverons rapidement, faîtes-nous confiance '_

_' Ce n'est pas à vous que je ne fais pas confiance. La justice a ses limites, surtout lorsque le Magenmagot se trouve en confrontation directe avec un Ministre ... '_

Il acquiesça, ayant bel et bien conscience de la gravité de la situation. Délicate, susceptible et tranchante, elle allait probablement remuer une bonne partie des Départements pendant quelques semaines.

_' Je dois vous avouer que je suis impressionné ' _

_' Impressionné ? '_

_' Vous n'avez pas hésité à donner l'identité de l'un de vos proches, ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à faire '_

_' Je pense au contraire qu'il est plus facile de trahir que d'accepter d'ignorer la réelle nature de votre proche. Il doit assumer ses actes devant la justice '_

Il étira un petit sourire_ ' Entre nous, vous ne l'avez pas fait uniquement pour ça. Vous saviez qu'en le rendant aux autorités, sous la pression, l'émotion et tout ce qui doit le traverser actuellement, il se montrerait défaitiste puis avouerait. Et son aveu permettrait de coincer tous les autres avec des preuves solides et concrètes, de donner à l'accusation de Keynes une certaine véracité et donc, multiplierait les chances qu'il écope réellement de la peine qu'il mérite. Alors … Merci, sincèrement '_

Je ne pu retenir un sourire, il était vrai que plusieurs facteurs avaient joués dans ma décision finale_ ' C'est moi qui suis impressionnée à présent. Est-ce qu'il a parlé ? '_

_' Je n'ai pas le droit de vous donner ce genre d'informations, je suis désolé '_

_' Non c'est sûr, je comprends '_

Je le regardai un instant alors que le silence s'était fait d'un coup, puis finit par me racler la gorge et montrer d'un geste la porte de sortie _' Sinon … Heum, est-ce que je peux … '_

_' Ah oui oui, bien sûr, vous êtes libre de partir. Si jamais nous avons besoin de quelque chose, nous vous recontacterons '_

_' Très bien, merci '_

J'attrapai mes affaires et saluai rapidement Alice et Matt - ils avaient été convoqués plus tardivement et n'avaient pas encore finit leur déposition, avant de sortir du bureau, essayant de faire totalement abstraction de la présence de Kilian. Il fallait dire que le voir m'avait fait l'effet d'une véritable bombe, d'autant plus qu'il avait fallu expliquer aux enquêteurs pourquoi il était rentré à Londres avant nous et surtout comment nous avions trouvé les Crachvies. Avouer à voix haute à quel point vous étiez monstrueuse était une chose tout à fait perturbante qui vous serrait le cœur en un noeud bien ficelé – bien que la BM n'ait eut connaissance que d'une « dispute » et non du facteur je-l'ai-plaqué-pour-une-femme.

Je soufflai avant de m'arrêter brusquement en plein milieu du couloir. Mes yeux venaient de se perdre dans l'intensité du regard de Lilith et le nœud qui s'était emparé de mon cœur quelques instants plus tôt éclata en mille morceaux. Elle se détacha lentement du mur contre lequel elle était adossée et je finis silencieusement dans ses bras.

C'était la délivrance. Un soupir. Un abandon total dans lequel disparaissaient tout ces ressentis indescriptibles qui m'habitaient et me torturaient depuis hier. C'était un souffle. Un soulagement. La libération.

Et puis c'est devenu un espoir. L'Espérance. Et une joie incommensurable. Le contact de sa peau, son odeur, sa chaleur. Des promesses pour un avenir qui en était réellement un à présent. La disparition des peurs, l'oublie des incertitudes. Le sourire d'un futur lumineux, d'un devenir qui nous était réservé. Qu'on avait l'occasion d'entreprendre, de construire, de vivre.

C'était la réalité qui rattrapait, enchaînait, promettait : elle était libre. Nous étions libres.

Et putain qu'est-ce qu'elle m'avait manqué.

_' Tu joue avec le feu, je pourrais te tuer, tu sais. Je suis super dangereuse dans mon genre '_

Elle se détacha lentement, un sourire amusé aux lèvres _' Si j'ai pu dire quelque chose dans ce genre-là, c'était uniquement sous le coup de l'émotion '_

_' Hin hin '_

Elle rit doucement _' Ok la faucheuse, ça te tente un café ? '_

_' C'est vrai que t'as la tête de celle qui a besoin d'une bonne dose de caféine ' _

_' Disons qu'Olivia a eut la superbe idée de me kidnapper hier soir '_

Je m'arrêtai net alors que nous avions commencé à nous diriger vers les ascenseurs _' Me dis pas que je suis passée à côté d'une Lilith complètement ivre en train de faire un strip-tease sur le bar ? '_

_' Oh non, je te rassure, je n'étais pas ivre. J'avais pleinement conscience de mes actes '_

* * *

_' Un café Moldu ? '_ M'étonnais-je.

_' Ici, personne ne nous reconnaît, personne ne sait qui nous sommes. Et personne ne cherche vraiment à le savoir ' _Qu'elle fit tranquillement alors que nous nous installions à une table en terrasse.

_' Dis plutôt que c'est une façon audacieuse de me faire des attouchements en toute discrétion et en toute impunité ' _

Elle étira un petit sourire et glissa lentement sa main sur ma cuisse _' Puisque tu en parles ... '_ Décidée à paraître imperturbable, je maintins son regard sans autre forme de réponse, contenant tant bien que mal ces envies dévastatrices qui me hurlaient de capturer définitivement ses lèvres. Ses doigts étaient lents, de plus en plus insistants. Et malgré les couleurs interminables que je devais prendre ainsi que le léger changement de respiration qu'elle avait probablement remarqué et qui témoignaient parfaitement des émotions qui me parcouraient toute entière, je tins le coup et restais de marbre.

_' Hum … Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir ? '_

Lilith se retira brusquement et je fermai un court instant les yeux. Cette fois-ci, mes joues n'étaient plus brûlantes mais clairement en feu.

_' Un expresso … Voire plutôt un double en fait. Et … Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? '_

Un peu plus que désorientée et troublée, je ne répondis pas de suite _' Eyrin ? '_

_' Euh oui, heum … Vous avez des thés aromatisés ? ' _La serveuse hocha la tête_ ' Je prendrai pomme-cannelle, si vous avez '_

_' Très bien, je vous ramène ça de suite '_

Je me retournai vers Lilith qui de toute évidence retenait un sourire_ ' Pomme-cannelle ? '_

_' Hey, c'est super bon '_

_' Mais je n'en doute pas une seule seconde '_

_' Et tu n'es pas du tout en train de te foutre de moi '_

_' Ce n'est vraiment pas quelque chose que j'oserai faire '_

_' C'est sûr, tu es tellement bienveillante et bien intentionnée. Pas du tout dans le genre malicieuse et espiègle '_

_' Non, pas du tout '_

J'étirai un sourire alors que la serveuse revenait déjà avec son plateau _' Est-ce que je pourrais vous encaisser tout de suite par contre ? '_

Je n'eus pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste que Lilith lui avait déjà donné l'un de ces billets Moldus que j'avais toujours trouvé étrange – sérieusement, payer avec des bouts de papiers ! Je me retournai brusquement vers elle, ahurie, alors qu'on lui rendait la monnaie.

_' Mon coffre chez Gringotts fait la taille de ton appartement, je crois que je peux bien me permettre de t'offrir un thé ' _Qu'elle fit finalement avec un regard parfaitement malicieux pour le coup. Je lâchai un soupir. Prise au piège par mes propres mots, je n'avais pas grand chose à répliquer.

_' À propos de ton coffre … ' _Rajoutais-je néanmoins _' Je suis vraiment désolée. Je sais bien que tu n'es pas si aisée que ça. Je leur ai montré uniquement les comptes d'Aaron '_

_' Je pense bien. C'est juste que t'entendre bluffer dès ton arrivée … Je ne sais pas, c'était troublant. Surtout si on rajoute la composante « Keynes » '_

_' Disons que si tu avais été jugée par un Président Sorcier, tu serais peut-être à Azkaban à l'heure qu'il est. Accuser le Ministre, comme ça, c'était de la folie. J'avais beau tourner les choses dans tous les sens, je n'arrivais pas à trouver quelque chose d'assez solide pour contrer le Président Sorcier. Puis je me suis demandé quelles circonstances joueraient en notre faveur et j'ai simplement fait ce que j'ai pu pour qu'elles se réalisent. Et je sais ce que tu penses mais je ne pouvais pas te prévenir, tu devais être surprise en apercevant Keynes. Si tu as eu un moment de flottement, d'incertitude, il l'a capté et a pris confiance en lui. Aveuglément '_

_' Mais tu pensais réellement que les membres du Magenmagot voteraient contre le Ministre alors qu'il était présent ? C'est insensé '_

_' Pas tant que ça. Si ça avait été un Président Sorcier, tout aurait été rapporté au Ministre – personne n'aurait probablement eut le courage de risqué quelque chose de tel. Ca aurait été comme accusé une personne qui est au bout du monde, ça a pas de sens et si tu rajoutes l'autorité … C'était perdu d'avance. En revanche, Keynes était présent, intimidé : j'avais toutes les cartes en mains. Son comportement lui même était une preuve, et le Magenmagot n'a pas voté contre lui, mais a voté pour qu'on puisse approfondir l'« enquête ». Que ce soit vrai ou non, il était de leur devoir de t'acquitter pour qu'on puisse prendre en compte les preuves que j'avais fournis. S'ils t'avaient jugé coupable, on aurait eut en retour une accusation pour « fabulations » et aucuns des documents que j'avais présenté n'aurait pu être utilisé pour faire tout de même une vérification auprès de Keynes après ta condamnation à Azkaban puisque ces documents tenaient de la fabulation. Or, il est du devoir de la Brigade Magique de vérifier chaque information relatant des faits qui outre-passent la loi, tu le sais. Donc, résultat, à partir d'un moment ils n'avaient plus le choix : ils devaient t'acquitter pour que les preuves soient considérées comme authentiques – du moins, qu'elles puissent être vérifiées '_

_' C'est pour ça que tu as provoqué avant de donner les preuves du complot, et que tu as donné les preuves de l'implication de Keynes après avoir prouvé le complot. Pour créer un cheminement. Ca je le comprends, mais ton entrée … ? '_

_' C'était juste une manière de mettre Keynes plus en confiance encore. Tu l'avais stressé comme pas possible en te pointant à la BM, et il pensait pouvoir reprendre aisément le contrôle. Je suis donc arrivée comme si je n'avais strictement rien. Les comptes d'Aaron sont passés puisque vous êtes mariés, évidemment la Société Protectrice des Fées n'était pas la seule association dont tu étais accusée d'avoir détourné des fonds … Mais l'essentiel c'était juste d'amener ma « vraie » défense – et l'existence du complot - et surtout qu'il ne me coupe pas. Avec une plaidoirie qui a autant de défauts, donc mon entrée, il allait attendre que j'ai finis pour me démonter d'un coup, de sorte à ce que je n'ai plus rien à répliquer. Mais avant d'en arriver là, j'ai balancé le complot. Je l'ai endormi pour le réveiller brutalement, c'est tout. Après, de là, j'ai continué dans mon jeu de provocation. Le problème pour moi avait été de trouver le bon moment pour annoncer la libération des otages '_

_' Et tu l'as fait quand Keynes était littéralement mis de côté '_

_' Et quand ma défense commençait à perdre en valeur pour le Magenmagot. J'ai juste « impliqué » la Présidente et le Magenmagot dans l'équation '_

_' Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait venir Ethan et tout le monde ? '_

_' Je les aurais fait venir si ça avait été un Président Sorcier et non Keynes qui présidait le procès – j'avais monté une deuxième défense approximative dans le cas où … Mais là il était inutile de les appeler : ils n'auraient fait que détourner l'attention de Keynes vers eux. C'était pas quelque chose de souhaitable. Et comme dit, ça aurait donné plus de consistance à mon accusation envers Keynes – on ne parle pas du complot mais bien de l'implication de Keynes -, et ce qu'il fallait c'était au contraire trouver la juste mesure entre le « il est coupable » et « il y a des possibilités qu'il soit coupable »'_

_' Leur donner un sujet de conversation … ' _Qu'elle sourit en faisant mention de notre conversation en Sierra Leone. Et à nouveau, je répondis avec un petit rire_ ' C'est un peu ça, ouais '_

Elle me regarda un instant. Le désir ancré au fond de ses prunelles _' Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dis que je t'avais trouvé impressionnante et incroyablement sexy ? '_

_' Mhm … Tu devais sûrement être trop émue pour ça '_

Elle ne pu retenir un sourire et j'approchai lentement mon visage du sien, mon souffle se percutant contre le sien _' Mais tu peux toujours le redire … '_

Elle posa son index sur mes lèvres alors que je tentai de m'emparer des siennes _' Si tu fais ça, je ne vais avoir d'autre choix que de te faire l'amour sur cette terrasse '_

_' Ce qui serait vraiment, mais vraiment très indécent '_

Ses doigts parcouraient lentement le contour de mes lèvres et j'étais perdue dans la contemplation de ses traits.

_' Chez moi ? ' _Qu'elle articula finalement

_' Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'aime déjà entendre ces deux mots '_

_' Et crois-moi, tu vas bientôt ne plus pouvoir t'en passer '_


	27. Mandragore

Evidement, je tenais à m'excuser pour ce profond retard. Je n'avais pas d'accès à internet alors il m'était difficile d'établir une suite. Maintenant j'ai la fibre donc il ne devrait plus y avoir de problèmes.

Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne année et tout ce qui va avec !

* * *

**Veto** _(je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Vingt-Sixième ;

Alice me regardait d'un œil amusé alors que je revenais sur le balcon, une tasse de thé à la main _' T'en bois beaucoup en ce moment '_

' _Tu voudrais peut-être qu'on commence à comptabiliser le nombre de cappuccino que tu t'ai fait aujourd'hui ? '_ Souriais-je alors que je m'asseyais en face d'elle. Elle grimaça avant de jeter sa tête en arrière, soupirant sous le ciel étoilé. Les nuits étaient chaudes et c'était assez déstabilisant : nous avions déjà traversé un été des plus chauds dans l'hémisphère sud et à nouveau l'été était de mise dans l'hémisphère nord. L'adaptation avait été assez dure et la fatigue relativement présente, d'autant plus qu'avoir un été de 5 mois était plutôt perturbant.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement, me tirant de mes pensées _' Désolée pour le retard les filles ! … Mais où est-ce que – '_

' _Sur le balcon ! ' _

Je souris doucement alors qu'Emily nous rejoignait, une boîte sous le bras _' Hey, j'ai amené le dessert pour me faire pardonner … '_

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Alice ne se redresse. Elle jeta un œil aux différentes pâtisseries tandis qu'Emily se laissa tombée sur une chaise, visiblement exténuée _' Je suis passée à la nouvelle boutique à l'angle du Chemin de Traverse et du Passage des Etroits '_

' _Ca a l'air assez spécial ' _Enchérit Alice en sortant un cupcake dont les décorations bougeaient toutes seules – en l'occurrence des pépites multicolores qui pourchassaient la seule qui était en chocolat.

' _C'est le concept des sucreries adapté aux desserts, normalement ceux-là sont censés – '_ Elle s'arrêta net alors qu'Alice avait déjà croqué dedans _' Censés quoi ? '_

J'éclatai de rire alors que la journaliste sursauta sous la surprise. De la fumée d'une couleur rose bonbon venait de s'échapper de ses lèvres et s'envolait vers le ciel sous ses yeux grands ouverts.

' _Censés faire ça '_ Fit Emily dans un rire

' _C'est super bizarre n'empêche '_ Recommença Alice, en observant l'objet du délit comme s'il s'agissait d'un Ronflak Cornu _' Et ça sert pas à grand chose … '_

J'en attrapai un à mon tour, cette fois-ci les boules croquantes s'amusaient à former des dessins divers – passant de formes banales à des choses beaucoup moins chastes, et me penchai vers Alice, lui soufflant une fumée dorée au visage.

' _Ok, ça sert pas à grand chose à part à faire chier les gens '_ Qu'elle râla vainement alors que j'étirai un sourire _' En tout cas, moi je trouve ça super bon '_ Fis-je

' _Je pense pas que ce soit commercialisé très longtemps, la vendeuse m'a dit qu'ils faisaient des essais … '_ Enchérit Emily alors qu'elle croquait dans un donut dont le glaçage s'était déplacé à l'opposé de sa bouche, visiblement pas très heureux de finir ainsi. Alice éclata de rire avant de sursauter à nouveau lorsqu'Emily, ayant enfin réussit à s'emparer du chocolat, laissa s'échappa des espèces de petites lumières qui explosèrent en mini-Feuxfous Fuseboum quelques mètres plus haut.

' _En fait, elle n'ose pas nous le dire '_ Commença Alice en s'éloignant quelque peu d'Emily, instaurant une distance de sécurité évidente _' Mais elle en a marre de nous et essaye d'en finir le plus discrètement possible '_

Nous éclations de rire et après avoir essayer toutes les « nouveautés », nous nous contentions des simples mouvements des différentes décorations.

' _Tu as l'air vraiment crevée '_

' _Ouais, le rythme est assez soutenu ces derniers jours … '_ Souffla Emily _' C'est le prix à payer, je suppose '_

' _Mais tu es un membre à part entière ou tu as tout de même des restrictions ? ' _

' _Disons qu'en principe je suis membre à part entière. Je peux discuter, débattre, proposer et voter les lois. Mais pour le moment, on reste assez discrets '_

' _Vous êtes combien ? ' _Demandais-je

' _7 il me semble, sur plus ou moins 50 personnes '_

' _Ca fait pas un peu beaucoup ? '_

' _Si, c'est sûr '_ Qu'elle sourit doucement _' C'est pour ça qu'au début certains étaient assez réticents. 7 membres, ça fait tout de même presque 15% de l'Assemblée. C'est pas à négligé et ça aurait pu être vraiment dangereux puisqu'étant donné notre âge, il aurait été logique que nos positions convergent et que l'on forme un groupe assez compact et imposant. Du coup, ils nous avaient testés sans qu'on ne le sache réellement sur une question qui concernait la « nouvelle génération » de Sorciers. Le débat avait montré 4 fortes et différentes positions : il n'y a eut ni regroupements, ni unité, il n'y avait donc pas de quoi avoir peur '_

' _Et pour Keynes, vous êtes penchés sur quoi ? ' _Fis-je alors que j'attrapai un mille-feuille fraise/noisette – oui, Emily essayait probablement de nous engrossir.

' _Il y en a qui suggèrent de donner un statut spécial au Ministre en mandat vis-à-vis de la justice '_

' _Du genre le protéger de toute accusation ? '_ M'étonnais-je brusquement

' _Oui '_ Qu'elle souffla_ ' C'est du grand n'importe quoi. Ils prétextent que cela permettrait d'éviter toute décrédibilisation du Ministère qui impliquerait une discorde au sein de la population : il faut que les anglais aient confiance en la politique et les directions du Ministère '_

' _« Bonjour, je suis le Ministère. J'enlève des gens, détourne votre argent, salit ce même argent, mais sinon : faîtes-moi confiance, c'est pour votre bien ! » ' _Fit Alice alors que j'éclatai de rire avant d'ajouter à mon tour _' « Et n'oubliez pas, nous avons besoin de vous, la communauté est affaire de tous ! Envoyez un hibou au service 84549 du Ministère pour nous donner vos dons et aider la recherche » '_

' _« PS : nous acceptons aussi les dons de sang, mais préférez un sang pur de groupe sanguin O » '_

Nous éclations de rire bien vite refroidies par Emily_ ' Je veux pas paraître lourde, mais ce sont des choses qui peuvent très bien être votées demain ou après-demain … '_

J'échangeais un regard avec la journaliste qui souffla avant de s'étonner _' Je vais faire abstraction de ton manque total d'humour … C'est pas une loi qui va passer tout de même ? ' _

' _Comme je l'ai dis, les choses sont compliquées. Il y a énormément de prises de positions différentes, de débats, de solutions proposées, et surtout de problèmes complètement opposés. On commence le débat en début d'après-midi sur la position du Ministre dans la Justice Magique et en fin de soirée certains se démerdent pour faire passer une loi sur des élargissements budgétaires … Il n'y a plus aucun fil conducteur. Et cette absence d'organisation montre bien que nous sommes en pleine crise '_

' _Et toi, dans l'histoire ? '_

' _Je leur ai dis que lorsqu'ils auront finit de jouer à qui-sera-le-plus-pathétique, peut-être qu'on pourra commencer à distinguer les vrais problèmes des problèmes factices utilisés uniquement pour nous faire perdre du temps, dévier notre attention et nous endormir '_

Je la regardai un instant. Elle disait les choses avec une telle facilité et un tel naturel que c'en était impressionnant _' Sérieusement, j'aimerais vraiment pas t'avoir en face de moi dans une situation pareille, manque d'expérience ou pas '_

' _C'est Eyrin Jònsson qui dit ça ? Tu sais qu'on considère ton procès comme un véritable modèle ? '_

' _M'en parles pas, on dirait que j'ai découvert comment faire de l'Elixir de Vie sans Pierre Philosophale … ' _Je soufflai. Les échos avaient été assez nombreux au travers de la Gazette. Alice ayant le monopole sur les véritables informations, les journalistes se jetaient sur ce qu'ils avaient pour ne pas restés en retrait : le procès et son déroulement, ou en l'occurrence, son organisation. Autant dire que je voyais régulièrement mon nom entre les lignes des articles, même si au final ceux-ci n'étaient que des « articles de fond » _' Si tous les RDJM utilisent la même technique face au Magenmagot, c'est normal que lorsque quelqu'un sort des sentiers battus, ça surprenne '_

' _C'est sûr que si tu vois les choses comme ça … Mais bon, fallait quand même y penser à sortir des sentiers battus. Tu reprends quand des dossiers d'ailleurs ? '_ Demanda Emily

' _Demain matin probablement, j'ai déjà eu quelques demandes dont une qui est assez urgente '_

' _En tout cas, je peux te dire qu'au niveau de l'Assemblée, ta victoire a fait un grand fracas '_

' _En ce qui concerne l'officialisation ? '_

Elle hocha la tête_ ' Je pense que vous l'aurez. Le procès aura plus que relancer la question de votre officialisation, c'est la preuve-même que la Justice Magique a des failles dramatiques. Une innocente – et même plus, une victime - a faillit aller à Azkaban pour le reste de sa vie, si aucun RDJM n'avait été là … '_

' _Mais je suppose que certains vont penser que les RDJM vont accuser au lieu de défendre … ' _

' _C'est ça. Je pense que si vous proposez quelque chose de vraiment solide et disons … De fermé, tu vois, de manière à ce que vous ne soyez que de l'ordre de la défense, ça passera sans problèmes '_

' _Tant qu'il n'y a pas de clivages de notre côté par la suite … '_

' _Y'en aura toujours ' _Plaça Alice, appuyant plus encore mon scepticisme déjà bien profond _' C'est impossible de faire sans ruptures. Il y aura forcément des gens qui voudront profiter de la situation '_

' _« C'était le constat sinistre d'Alice Stevens, et tout de suite, la rubrique mode et beauté de la Sorcière Moderne » '_ Sourit Emily alors qu'elle récolta un regard noir

' _J'ai écris pour cette merde une seule fois d'abord ! '_

J'éclatai de rire, bien vite suivie par Emily alors qu'Alice se renfrogna comme à son habitude. Emily pouvait rarement s'empêcher de lui rappeler ses débuts et on se retrouvait le plus souvent avec une journaliste agacée et une politicienne morte de rire.

' _Vous êtes insupportables … Et je vous détestes '_ Railla la blonde, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer les rires.

' _C'est parce qu'on t'aime '_

' _Ouais c'est ça, comme si ce genre de choses allaient marcher avec moi … '_

' _En parlant de choses qui marchent '_ Fit malicieusement Emily, me faisant me redresser sous la menace d'un risque que je voyais venir de loin_ ' Comment ça se passe avec Lilith ? '_

' _Bien '_

' _Bien ? '_ S'étonna t-elle avant de se retourner vers Alice qui arborait un air désespéré devant mon comportement.

' _Tu veux peut-être que je me lance dans une longue tirade ? '_

' _Si ça nous permet d'avoir quelque chose avec lequel t'emmerder de temps en temps, je ne suis pas contre supporter une longue tirade aussi sarcastique soit-elle. Personnellement ' _Elle se retourna à nouveau vers la journaliste qui acquiesça d'une mine sérieuse _' C'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre d'avoir quelque chose contre elle '_

Je soufflai et leur lançai un regard noir, ce qui n'eut que l'effet d'étirer plus encore leur sourire victorieux _' Eh bien, c'est … Disons que je ne vois pas l'utilité de mettre des mots sur notre relation alors qu'on la vit ' _ Tentais-je bien que ce fut un échec total. Emily haussa un sourcil avant de se pencher vers Alice, lui chuchotant assez fort pour que je puisse l'entendre _' Je me souviens d'une fois où elle nous avait fait le même coup … '_

' _Oui, mais je crois qu'elle n'a pas conscience du fait qu'on ne tombera pas deux fois dans le même panneau '_

' _Je détruis ses illusions ou tu t'en occupes ? '_

' _Très bien ! '_ Soufflai-je alors qu'elles éclatèrent de rire. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais toujours autant de mal à parler de ce genre de choses – d'après mon père c'était probablement parce que je me sentais trop vulnérable. Quoiqu'il en soit, que ce soit Kilian ou Lilith, les filles avaient toujours dû faire preuve d'une insistance assez monstrueuse pour m'arracher quelques mots … _' Donc, hum … Eh bien, c'est … Enfin je veux dire, on a toutes les deux changées, notre relation a évoluée et je ne pensais pas que c'était possible mais c'est encore mieux. Et, je ne sais pas, c'est incroyable, intense et pourtant je me sens tellement légère … Et puis à votre avis comment est-ce que je me sens aussi ? '_

' _Juste … Légère ! ' _Ne pu s'empêcher de placer Emily. Elle esquiva sans peine la première chose que j'avais sous la main et qui était parti tout aussi spontanément qu'Alice éclata de rire.

' _N'empêches '_ Reprit la brune, après s'être définitivement débarrassé de son assaillant _' Je divorcerai, moi, pour quelqu'un qui n'arrive même pas à trouver des mots pour qualifier ma relation '_

' _Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur la table ! '_ M'exclamais-je brusquement, soudainement agacée.

' _Excuse-moi ne de pas comprendre son comportement. Je m'attendais à beaucoup mieux de sa part, surtout si, comme tu dis, elle a toujours eu des sentiments pour toi. Je veux dire, tu divorces, toi, pour elle. La moindre des choses serai- '_

' _Ok '_ Soufflai-je bruyamment, décidée à en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette discussion _' Dis-moi simplement ce que ça nous apporterait qu'elle divorce ? Concrètement, je parle '_

' _Euh … Peut-être le fait qu'elle n'aura plus à prétendre aimer quelqu'un d'autre ? Que tu n'auras plus à devoir supporter toute cette mascarade ? Que vous pourr- '_

' _Ce qu'elle veut dire ' _Intervînt soudainement Alice _' C'est que de toute façon, elles ne pourront pas s'afficher. Lilith s'occupe des relations internationales, la carrière d' Eyrin est basée sur l'image qu'elle donne … Elles sont obligées de rester discrètes. Même si Lilith divorce, leur relation de ce point de vue-la ne changera pas – à moins qu'elles veuillent toutes les deux mettre fin à leur carrières, ce dont je doute fortement … Donc autant éviter de détruire pour rien '_

* * *

À croire que j'étais devenue une espèce de dernier recours, une tentative désespérée de s'en sortir lorsque la condamnation semblait inévitable. C'était quelque chose d'aussi agaçant que flatteur, et cela demandait un énorme tri entre les différents dossiers - qui faisait écho avec une dose de travail beaucoup plus importante et rapide. La première défense dont je devais m'occuper devait être prête dans trois jours.

J'arrivai face au bureau des archives, posant plus lourdement que je ne l'aurai voulu la pile de parchemins que je tenais en main sur le comptoir. La réceptionniste s'effraya, tourna une première fois la tête dans l'optique de donner un de ces regards réprobateurs dont elle avait le secret avant de se raviser avec un sourire _' Eh, Jònsson, ça faisait longtemps '_

' _J'avais besoin de vacances, tu sais ce que c'est. La routine, la fatigue, le boulot … ' _Souriais-je.

' _Et quelles vacances ! '_

Je ris doucement et elle finit par se pencher vers moi _' Alors, je suppose que si tu es ici c'est pour recommencer avec tes demandes des plus compliquées, je me trompe ? '_

' _Tu sais que je viens uniquement lorsque je suis sûre que c'est toi qui t'occupes des archives ? '_

' _Je m'en doutais. Pas grand monde ont mon talent pour trouver les choses oubliées ou mal répertoriées '_ Qu'elle fit avec un petit sourire aux lèvres et l'air qui allait avec.

' _Puisque tu parles de ce fabuleux et incroyable talent … '_ Je lui tendais quelques parchemins_ ' J'aurai besoin de tout ce qui est en lien avec un certain Matthew Howell et avec un second M-a-t-e-w Howell. L'un d'eux est membre de la BM et le deuxième je n'en ai strictement aucune idée '_

' _Quand tu dis tout … ? '_

' _C'est tout. Rapports, arrestations, comparutions … Même si le nom est uniquement cité '_

' _Je savais que t'étais une Auror chinoise dont la mission était de dévaliser les archives britanniques ! '_ Qu'elle s'exclama alors que j'éclatais de rire

' _Tu te rends compte des conséquences que cela impliquerait si tu avais raison ? '_

' _Je vais coopérer tout à fait pacifiquement. Je tiens tout de même à ma vie ! '_ Elle attrapa sa baguette _' Si tu avais demandé ça au nouveau, il en aurait eut pour des heures n'empêche '_ Qu'elle souffla.

Johana connaissait toute une panoplie de sortilèges et de clés différentes qui fonctionnaient au sein des archives. Si je devais chercher les documents moi-même, non seulement je ne les trouverai probablement pas tous mais en plus je passerai des journées entières enfouie sous des parchemins.

' _Tu es consciente qu'il va aussi falloir m'être redevable … ? '_

' _Mhm … C'est un cas d'extrême urgence ? '_

' _Euh, laisse-moi réfléchir … Mhm, non. Ca ne me suffit pas '_

' _Une soirée au Boursouflet Lessivé ? '_

' _Tu te fou de moi ? Ca fait longtemps que tu me la dois celle-ci ! ' _Qu'elle s'exclama alors que je grimaçai gentiment _' … Bon, ça me permettra enfin de me venger, je vais pas refuser '_

' _Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ' _

' _Ouais c'est ça. Le matin où tu n'as pas arrêté de te foutre de moi parce que j'avais peut-être bu un ou deux verres et très mal récupéré, ça ne te rappelle vraiment rien peut-être ? '_

' _Mhm … Non. Mais à mon avis, pour en arriver à avoir des hallucinations, tu devais être encore dans un bel état ce matin-là ! '_ Souriais-je alors qu'elle me jeta un regard noir

' _Fais attention à ce qu'il y aura dans ton verre, c'est tout ce que je dirais '_ Qu'elle menaça avant de partir d'un pas déterminé derrière le comptoir.

L'affaire dont je m'occupais, l'affaire Tiersen, comportait quelques bizarreries. Le nom du membre de la BM qui avait arrêté mon client il y a de ça quelques mois déjà avait été écrit deux fois d'une façon différente. Probablement une faute d'inattention et quelque chose de tout à fait anodin mais je préférais tout de même vérifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un lapsus. Même avec une pile énorme de rapports à rédiger sur son bureau, j'osais tout de même espérer qu'on sache écrire le prénom de son co-équipier.

J'étais encore perdue dans mes pensées quand je senti une présence derrière moi. Je retins un sursaut alors que le souffle de Lilith venait caresser ma joue.

' _Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? ' _

' _Je t'invite ' _

' _Je déteste quand tu fais ça '_

' _Et j'adore t'entendre dire ça ' _

Elle sourit à nouveau, ses yeux suivant le mouvement de ses doigts qui jouaient distraitement avec le col de ma chemise _' Il n'empêche que ce n'est pas avec un comportement pareil que tu vas fidéliser ta clientèle '_

' _Oh, pourtant il me semble que la plus fidèle de mes clients reste la première '_

' _Si elle réussit à aller au-delà de ce comportement, c'est uniquement parce que tu n'es pas cher payée ' _Qu'elle fit en référence au thé d'il y a quelques jours. Je lui lançai un regard noir et elle éclata de rire avant de jeter un œil derrière mon épaule, constatant le retour de Johana.

' _Hey Keenan ! '_

' _Wood, toujours aussi enjouée à ce que je vois '_

' _Disons que c'est toujours plus agréable de s'adresser à des personnes qu'à des parchemins … '_ Elle sourit doucement puis me désigna pas très discrètement d'un geste de la tête _' À part Jònsson, elle trouve toujours le moyen de me faire ch-… Non, je vais pas le dire mais je le penses très fort '_

Je grimaçai et les deux éclatèrent de rire.

' _Quoiqu'il en soit, ce que tu m'as demandé est sur la table à l'intérieur. Je te souhaite bonne chance pour tout trier … '_

' _Merci et disons … 23H jeudi soir ? '_

Johana hocha la tête avec un sourire qui n'envisageait rien de très bon pour moi et retourna à ses occupations tandis que Lilith se penchait lentement vers moi _' Très fin de rencarder ta maîtresse devant moi '_

' _Qui parles de maîtresse ? J'enrichis mon commerce … '_

' _Et maintenant tu fais ça pour des dossiers … C'est que t'as le sens des affaires toi ! '_

* * *

' _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? '_ Fit brusquement la voix encore endormie de Matt. Il s'était arrêté en plein milieu du salon, les yeux rivés sur l'état de son appartement comme s'il ne croyait pas à ce qu'il voyait. Il fallait avouer que le changement était assez spectaculaire, une fois rangé son salon ressemblait réellement à un salon et plus à un amas bordélique de choses et d'autres, loin d'être à leur place.

' _Tu es le stéréotype même du mec célibataire, c'est navrant '_

' _Les habits ne traînent jamais chez toi ? '_ Qu'il grogna en se laissant tombé sur une chaise de la cuisine alors que j'avais mis la table.

' _Les habits ? Je ne savais pas que les bouteilles vides étaient considérés comme – '_

' _Ok ' _Qu'il souffla_ ' J'ai la flemme. Ca te va ? '_

' _Matt, en trois sortilèges c'est réglé '_

' _Tu es venue ici pour me faire la morale ? '_

' _Non … Pour manger le petit dej' '_ Fis-je en amenant la poêle à table_ ' Tu aimes toujours les œufs brouillés et le bacon ? '_

Il me regarda un instant avant d'hocher lentement la tête. Je m'installai et nous mangions en silence. J'étais quelque peu anxieuse et préoccupée. Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé en Sierra Leone, j'avais réellement l'impression que quelque chose s'était rompu entre nous. J'avais cette sensation assez étrange et perturbante de se rendre compte que l'éloignement voire la séparation n'était pas loin, mais de constater que pourtant aucun des deux partis ne faisait quoique ce soit pour l'empêcher. Comme si au final, c'était quelque chose d'inéluctable. Comme si, en réalité, cette chose qui s'était brisé et à laquelle j'étais strictement incapable de donner un nom, était tout ce qui faisait notre relation. Et que la rupture était irrévocable.

Il n'y avait pas de tension entre nous, à vrai dire, une tension aurait été plus souhaitable que cet espèce de vide. De trou béant qui gisait juste devant nous, prêt à nous engouffrer devant notre passivité. Parce qu'une tension, ça pouvait s'apaiser, ça pouvait se travailler, se modeler. Mais ce « rien » entre nous se dessinait comme une fin préméditée.

Et je n'avais pas envie de perdre Matt, aussi fus-je plus que soulagée quand il prit enfin la parole après avoir finit son assiette. Nous n'avions pas parlé depuis notre retour.

' _Comment vont les filles ? '_

' _Emily essaye d'aller de l'avant, elle a fait son deuil comme elle le dit elle-même. Elle prend sur elle et pense surtout à sa carrière. Et Alice … Elle se sent seule. Il faut dire que je ne l'aide pas vraiment non plus, je ne suis presque jamais à la maison et – '_

' _Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable '_

' _Quand même un peu, si. Je veux dire, je vis quand même chez elle et, enfin … J'essaye d'être là mais à chaque fois elle fait comme si tout allait bien … Tu la connais. Et puis, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne ramène plus grand monde '_

' _Tu viens de dire que tu n'étais presque jamais chez elle … '_

' _Oui mais, je ne sais pas, j'ai un espèce de … pressentiment '_ Je soufflai_ ' Ca la touche tellement toute cette histoire avec Alan, son absence et sa culpabilité et elle refuse pertinemment de l'avouer alors je ne vois vraiment pas comment tout ça peut s'arranger '_

' _Elle finira par l'oublier ' _Il me jeta un regard amusé avant d'ajouter_ ' Jusqu'à ce qu'elle essaye de lui faire la peau le jour où elle le recroisera '_

Je ris doucement et il continua _' Et puis, c'est normal que tu ne sois pas H24 chez elle. Je pense qu'elle le comprends, tu sais '_

' _Oui mais quand même, ça me gêne. Enfin bon, mon père m'a proposé de rester en Suède le temps de trouver un appartement sur Londres '_

' _Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais parler avec Kilian ? '_

Je relevai les yeux avant de souffler _' Si, bien sûr. Je comptais y aller ces prochains jours … C'est juste que je sais pertinemment comment ça va se finir ' _

Il hocha la tête et je finis par glisser avec un petit sourire _' Quoiqu'il en soit, on sort ce soir. Alors sois prêt, on a rendez-vous à 23H. Et être prêt ça veut dire être beau et élégant ! '_

Il se redressa tellement vite que j'en sursautai presque _' Eyrin ! Il est hors de question que je participe à un de t- '_

' _Elle est drôle, sympa et super mignonne. Et puis t'as pas le choix, je te kidnappe ! '_ Le coupai-je avec un grand sourire alors qu'il eut une mine désespérée

' _T'es pire qu'Alice quand tu t'y mets, sérieusement … '_

* * *

' _Vous avez dit Griffin ? '_

' _C'est bien ce que j'ai dis, oui '_ Soufflai-je, quelque peu exaspérée. Le réceptionniste hocha une énième fois la tête avant d'enfin me donner un semblant de réponse_ ' Il semblerait qu'il soit affecté en pathologie des sortilèges '_

' _Vous êtes sûr ? '_

Il eut l'air tout aussi surpris que moi. Il fallait dire que j'avais de quoi depuis la mort d'un de ses patients – le petit Evan – dont il s'était occupé pendant presque un an, Kilian avait demandé à changer de service et travaillait surtout en accidents matériels et blessures par créatures vivantes.

' _Vous n'avez qu'à monter pour vérifier par vous-même '_ Que le réceptionniste répliqua de mauvaise foi. Je lâchai un nouveau soupir et me dirigeai vers le 4ème étage, ne prenant même pas la peine de lui répondre.

Si le service auquel il avait été affecté avait changé, il n'en était rien de son équipe. Il avait gardé les même co-équipiers, ou plutôt les mêmes co-équipières.

J'arrivais au devant de l'accueil, tombant nez-à-nez avec Natasha. Elle s'arrêta un instant, relevant la tête de son parchemin pour me dévisager de bas en haut. Ce qui eut l'effet de me provoquer des frissons assez désagréables, moi qui n'étais déjà pas très à l'aise en terrain aussi « hostile ».

' _Kilian, ton ex est là ! '_ Qu'elle s'écria finalement en se retournant, me glaçant littéralement le sang. Kilian avait toujours été le petit chouchou des filles. Elles le surprotégeaient, s'inquiétaient pour un rien et voulaient toujours tout savoir sur sa vie. Et à présent, j'étais probablement devenue la personne à mépriser, celle qu'on détestait d'avoir pu faire un coup pareil à cet homme si gentil, si attentionné, si tendre … Oui, elles ont toujours eut le don de m'exaspérer au plus haut point !

Je perdis le fil de mes pensées alors que Natasha disparue derrière Kilian. Il arriva de l'autre côté du comptoir, posa les quelques parchemins qu'il tenait en main pour ensuite en prendre d'autres, attrapant au passage une plume afin d'y rédiger quelques mots.

' _Hey … '_

Je dû attendre quelques longues secondes avant qu'il ne daigne enfin me parler, sans pour autant lever les yeux de ce fichu parchemin.

' _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? '_

' _J'aurai aimé discuter et chercher quelques affaires … ' _Fis-je en essayant de faire abstraction des filles qui s'étaient réunies dans le fond et qui nous regardaient avec insistance.

' _Je termine à 19H, tu n'aura qu'à passer '_

J'acquiesçai dans le vide et m'apprêtais à partir lorsqu'il reprit, les yeux toujours rivés sur son parchemin _' Tu as fait vérifier ta jambe ? '_

Surprise qu'il m'en parles, moi qui avais complètement oublier cette histoire, je ne répondis pas de suite et il apostropha un jeune qui passait par là _' Mike, tu peux l'emmener au deuxième étage et leur demander qu'ils vérifient sa jambe droite ? '_

* * *

À peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'il se redirigea vers la cuisine, me laissant seule dans le salon sans autre compagnie que le silence. Je retins un soupir et m'en allai en direction de la chambre, m'arrêtant cependant dans la chambranle de la porte, le cœur serré avec violence. Je tentais de me persuader de l'illusion du spectacle, de son inexistence, mais plus mon regard vagabondait au travers de la pièce, plus rapide et fulgurante était la colère qui montait au travers de mes entrailles.

Il n'avait pas menti. Mes affaires étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus « prêtes ». Je m'avançai à l'intérieur de la chambre, ne pouvant m'empêcher d'aller ouvrir les armoires. Ca n'était pas possible, il n'avait pas pu juste tout prendre et – je refermai les placards, bien sûr que si, il l'avait fait. Plus aucune de mes affaires ne traînaient et je supposais que l'entièreté était dans ces sacs empilés les uns sur les autres. Il n'y avait pas plus expéditif, et jamais je ne me serai attendue à ça. Pas même de sa part.

Cette fois-ci je ne pris pas la peine de retenir mon soupir, j'attrapais ma baguette et réduisais amplement la taille des sacs histoire de pouvoir les faire entrer dans un seul. Puis je sorti de la chambre, le sac en main, essayant comme je le pouvais d'amenuiser la colère grandissante qui m'avait prise dans ses filets. Être énervée n'était sûrement pas le meilleur moyen d'avoir une discussion productive et quelque peu florissante, même si au final, l'issue serait probablement la même.

J'arrivai enfin dans la cuisine et posai lourdement le sac sur le sol, il lisait un magazine de Quidditch et ne prenait évidemment pas la peine de lever les yeux.

' _C'est tellement dur de me regarder ? '_ Ma voix avait été plus froide que je ne l'aurais voulu. J'étais bouillonnante de frustration, fatiguée de ne me heurter qu'au même mur d'indifférence, épuisée de n'être devenue qu'une chose invisible qui n'avait soudainement plus aucune existence, plus aucune raison d'être notée.

' _Ca ne l'était pas, en tout cas '_

Je déglutis doucement et le silence s'installa, la tension s'était comme stabilisée, mise en suspend pendant d'interminables secondes. Puis il ferma le magazine qu'il reposa en soufflant sur la table avant de se laisser aller contre le dossier de la chaise, croisant ses bras _' Tu n'es pas obligée de partir, le temps que tu trouves un appart … '_

Je faillis rire. J'avais probablement, même, été très proche d'un grave fou rire.

' _Arrêtes ça Kilian. Le message a été assez clair '_

' _De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? '_

' _C'est vrai, à quoi est-ce que je pensais ? Mes affaires déjà prêtes, empaquetées, évidemment, tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans ! '_

' _Je ne supportais plus des les voir quand je cherchais les miennes. Alors je les ai juste … Ecartées de ma vue '_

Je relevai les yeux, les siens étaient rivés sur ma main que je m'enquis de cacher aussitôt, quelque peu gênée. Bien que je devais être une de ces espèces de bombes à retardement qui n'attendaient que le déclencheur pour tout exploser autour d'elles, le ton qu'il avait employé m'avait littéralement « freezé ».

' _Je suis dé- '_

' _Oh non Eyrin '_ Qu'il me coupa brusquement _' Tu n'as surtout pas intérêt à être désolée. Tu n'as même pas le droit de l'être. Comment est-ce que tu peux venir ici et me dire que tu es désolée ? '_

À nouveau, je ne fus que déroutée par cette manière dont les mots étaient prononcés. Et plus les secondes passaient, plus je sentais que le point d'impact se rapprochait inévitablement. Dangereusement.

' _Merci. Pour les autres … '_

Je ne savais pas pourquoi de toutes les choses que j'aurai voulu dire, c'était celle-ci qui avait réussit la première à se frayer un chemin. Mes pensées s'entrechoquaient et dans ce combat violent où je luttais contre moi-même, contre cette chose qui allait d'un moment à l'autre exploser, je n'arrivais plus à distinguer quoique ce soit de cohérent, rien qui ne soit réellement différencié. Singulier. Et ça ne faisait que m'énerver plus encore.

' _Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je leur dise d'autre ? Que ma femme m'a quitté pour s'en taper une autre ? '_

' _Que ta femme t'a quitté pour faire l'amour à une autre '_ Soulignai-je.

Il étira un petit sourire, me surprenant totalement, avant que je ne comprenne réellement ce qui se passait. Il n'avait même pas commencé sa phrase, il n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche que je savais déjà que la rupture était juste là, devant nous, et qu'on y sautait pieds et mains liés_ ' C'est vrai que tu as raison, j'aurais peut-être du leur dire que ma femme m'a laissé croire en un mariage totalement faux, basé sur des putains de mensonges ! '_

Et l'explosion n'avait pas tardé _' Je ne t'ai jamais menti ! J'ai toujours tout fait pour être la plus sincère, la plus honnête possible avec toi, pour te traiter avec tout le respect que mérite un couple ! '_

' _Parce que tu crois peut-être que le fait de se marier avec un homme alors qu'on aime les femmes, c'est le respecter ? Parce que tu crois que me dire que les femmes ne t'attirent pas et me quitter 5 ans après pour une conne, c'est du respect ? '_

' _Arrêtes, j'ai été honnête envers toi ! '_

' _Pourquoi Eyrin ? Parce que tu ne m'as pas trompé, c'est ça ? J'aurais préféré que tu me trompes plutôt que d'être largué parce qu'une pute t'as sourit, t'as regardé ou je ne sais quelle autre connerie insignifiante ! '_

' _Qu-quoi ? '_

' _T'as très bien entendu '_

' _Je le crois pas … ' _Soufflais-je, complètement ahurie avant de reprendre de plus belle lorsqu'il continua _' C'est moi qui ne crois plus Eyrin. Je ne sais même pas qui tu es, en fait '_

' _Arrêtes avec ça putain, je. ne. t'ai. pas. menti ! ' _Je n'en pouvais plus qu'il ait cette chose en tête, cette image. Et l'idée même de se quitter sur un reflet brusque, noir et tailladé de ce qu'on avait été me mettait hors-de-moi. Il était hors de question de le laisser pourrir tout un pan de ma vie, de le martyriser, de le rendre complètement faux et altéré, uniquement pour le laisser me faire passer pour la salope qui lui avait menti pendant toutes ces années. Le fait de rompre ne devait pas constituer un prétexte pour faire de toutes ces années une période illusoire. J'en avais apprécié chaque journée et ne comptais pas partir d'ici en le laissant bafouer aussi violemment tous ces souvenirs.

' _Tu vas me dire que c'est pas une femme peut-être ? '_

' _Je t'avais dis que c'était la seule qui – '_

' _Mais écoutes-toi Eyrin ! Ecoutes-toi putain, ça n'a aucun sens ! Comment tu veux être attirée par cette conne et pas par les autres ? '_

' _Et si je suis bisexuelle qu'est-ce ça peut te foutre ? Hein, Kilian ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre le nom qu'on me donne ? '_

' _J'en ai à foutre que tu m'as bel et bien menti ! '_

' _Comment tu veux que je mente si je ne connais même pas la vérité ? Comment tu veux que je te mente sur ce que je suis alors que je ne sais même pas moi-même ce que je suis ? Explique-moi, Kilian, explique-moi comment est-ce que j'ai bien pu te mentir : ça m'intéresse vraiment de savoir comment je m'y suis prise ! '_

J'haletai. Perturbée, troublée, choquée par mes propres mots. Et ça ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il reprit _' Tu vas me faire croire que tu ne t'en rendais pas compte ? Que quand tu voyais une belle femme tu ne te rendais pas compte de l'effet qu'elle avait sur toi ? '_

Je posai les yeux sur la fenêtre, incapable de tenir son regard. Il éclata franchement de rire _' Je le crois pas, c'est pas possible '_

Son rire était tranchant, c'était une torture, un supplice qui faisait grincer mes dernières barrières. Et tout m'échappa spontanément. La compréhension m'avait perdue, me laissant étouffer dans cette sensation de flottement horrible. Ses propos s'acharnaient, se déchiraient dans mon esprit. Je m'étais totalement noyée et il continuait, encore, à me marteler de son rire acéré. De ce rire qui m'oppressait, me compressait. Ses paroles étaient comme un flux constant, infini. Un écho qui m'harcelait de ses doutes fulgurants, se dessinant petit à petit en une esquisse dérangeante.

Et le silence revînt, brusquement, assommant. Il s'était rassis, étrangement calme alors que j'aurais été bien incapable de me souvenir de mon nom. J'étais bien trop préoccupée par mes entrailles qui se contorsionnaient, par ce vertige qui m'avait fièrement pris dans ses filets. Il y avait un trou béant devant moi, juste à mes pieds, un trou gigantesque que j'avais crû loin derrière. Comme appartenant au passé, comme une chose finie. Une chose à laquelle je n'avais plus besoin de me confronter.

Je m'étais trompée. Le trou était juste là et je balançai à son extrémité, prête à me laisser tomber. Prête à me ramasser face contre terre. Et alors que la surprise et l'incompréhension me possédaient d'une force incroyable, que les doutes prenaient peu à peu le pas sur toutes ces connaissances que j'avais naïvement crû acquises, les ébauches d'une peut-être vérité se présentaient à moi.

Je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer, qu'avouer, cette faille que je n'avais jamais remarqué. Dont l'existence m'était totalement inconnue. Mais que je m'en sois rendue compte ou non cette faille était présente. L'avait toujours été. Et elle était à prendre en considération.

Alors, oui, il était vrai que ces derniers jours j'avais eu l'occasion de constater maintes fois à quel point Lilith m'avait manqué, et plus encore, à quel point tout ce qui faisait d'elle une femme m'avait manqué. Mais s'il avait raison …

Je reposai finalement mes yeux sur lui, reprenant quelque peu contact avec la réalité. Ces doutes déchirants qu'il venait de m'insuffler se virent remplacées par un ressentiment qui glaça ma voix.

' _Même si tu as raison, même si je ne m'en suis jamais rendu compte, ça ne changes rien : je ne t'ai pas menti '_

Il acquiesça légèrement mais je ne me fis pas d'illusions. Je ne le connaissais que trop bien pour savoir qu'avoir sa compréhension un jour ne rimait pas avec l'avoir toujours. Peut-être dans une semaine, peut-être demain ou peut-être lorsque j'aurai à peine franchit le seuil de la porte, l'idée qu'il avait accordé sa confiance à quelqu'un qui l'avait lâchement trahit ressurgirait en lui et peu importerait alors les « circonstances aggravantes » qu'il avait pu m'accorder il y a quelques minutes.

Je menais un combat perdu d'avance mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à perdre.

' _C'est pourtant pas compliqué de savoir ce qu'elle a de plus que moi. À moins que tu ne te sois amusée à me quitte- '_

' _Si je pouvais l'expliquer, on en serait pas là '_

' _On en serait pas là si cette conne n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de se faire avoir par Keynes ! '_

' _Mais arrêtes de la traiter de conne à la fin, merde ! Ce n'est ni une conne, ni une pute, ni un poison, un monstre ou je ne sais quelle autre connerie. D'ailleurs, tu sais quoi ? TU as été un véritable con avec elle ! '_

' _C'est elle qui détruit ma vie et c'est moi qui ai le droit aux insultes ? '_

' _Ne joue pas à ça. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Et on sait aussi très bien tous les deux que tu n'en pensais pas un mot. Mais c'est tellement toi, hein, Kilian ? Tu préfère te faire passer pour un raciste, un homophobe ou je n'ose même pas imaginer quoi d'autre, pour blesser au maximum, pour faire le plus mal qui t'est possible de faire quitte à te faire passer pour quelque chose que tu n'es absolument pas ! '_

' _J'ai pensé ce que j'ai dis, que tu veuilles le croire ou non. Et s'il fallait le redire, je le redirais. Une femme ne pourra jamais t'aimer comme un homme, et encore moins un poison comme elle ! '_

' _Mais regardes-toi, même toi tu n'arrives pas à te trouver convainquant ! Et c'est moi qui suis allée vers elle, pas l'inverse, alors tu sais quoi ? Le poison comme tu dis, c'est moi ! '_

Il se raidit brusquement et se leva tout aussi délicatement _' Alors, c'est ça ? Je n'étais que le con que tu éjecterais dès qu'elle débarquerait à nouveau ? '_

' _Kilian … '_

' _J'ai cru qu'on allait fonder une famille ! '_

Il m'exaspéra tellement sur le coup que la colère laissa pour un temps sa place à un ton beaucoup plus sarcastique _' Tu sais très bien que je prends ce qu'il faut pour ne pas que ça arrives. Tu crois pas que t'as l'imagination un peu fertile pour le coup ? '_

' _Oh, arrêtes, tu vas me faire croire qu'Alice ne prenait pas ce qu'il fallait non plus ? Tu sais très bien qu'il y a toujours un risque ! '_

' _C'était il y a quelques années, les Potions ne sont plus les mêmes maintenant ! Et même, admettons. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as cru qu'on allait fonder une famille, Kilian ? Parce qu'on a pas fait l'amour pendant quelques jours ? Tu as vraiment crû que j'étais enceinte parce que je n'étais pas d'humeur ? Comment est-ce que je suis censée prendre ça moi ? '_

' _De la même façon que je suis censé prendre tout le reste ! ' _Qu'il explosa finalement

' _Si je pouvais, Kilian – '_

' _Ne recommences pas avec ça putain ! '_

' _Nan, j'en ai marre. Je suis fatiguée de devoir faire attention à ce que je te dis pour ne pas te blesser plus encore, fatiguée de faire attention à ce que tout le monde pense. Alors tu sais quoi ? Oui, je suis désolée. Je suis vraiment désolée. Et si je pouvais, si je pouvais seulement faire en sorte de ne pas te faire souffrir, je te jure que je le ferai. Parce que quoi que tu en penses, je t'aime. Je t'aime et je tiens à toi … Et j'aurais vraiment aimé que ce soit suffisant. Mais ça ne l'est plus Kilian et … Et je ne peux rien y faire. C'est comme ça '_

Il y eut un long silence. Pesant et lourd. Il s'était contenté de fixer le mur, les yeux dans le vide, avant d'annoncer brusquement _' Je ne signerai pas les papiers du divorce ' _

' _Et je ne signerai pas ceux de l'annulation. Tu n'auras pas le choix '_ Tranchai-je à mon tour

* * *

En cette période de l'année, les nuits étaient douces, chaudes, à la fois exaltantes et apaisantes. Les rues étaient plus vivantes et la vie plus palpable. Les lieux, les bâtiments, les choses anodines que nous voyions tous les jours étaient comme transformés, plus enchanteurs nous les redécouvrions.

Et Londres était magnifique une fois le soleil couché.

' _N'empêche, je suis déçue. Je m'attendais à un restaurant en tête à tête, romantique à souhait ! '_

Je jetai un œil à Lilith et son air malicieux, souriant à mon tour _' Ce serait trop cher payé pour toi '_

' _Je connais une activité qui ne nécessite pas de budget dans ce cas '_

' _Si j'étais toi, je n'en serai pas si sûre : j'augmente mes tarifs. M'avoir dans ton lit, ça va te coûter cher dorénavant ! '_

' _Parce que tu crois vraiment que tu mérites que j'investisse autant ? '_

Je lui lançai un regard noir auquel elle éclata de rire. Décidée à prendre ma revanche, je la fis s'arrêter en plein milieu de la rue, retenant sa main, et m'approchai dangereusement de ses lèvres. Mes doigts parcouraient lentement leur contour alors qu'elle articula doucement, m'étirant un sourire victorieux _' Finalement, je serai peut-être prête à investir dans une ou deux de ces Potions spéciales … J'en aurai toujours pour moins cher '_

' _C'est très mal, ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire Keenan. Vraiment très mal '_ Soufflai-je avant de m'emparer de ses lèvres. Bien vite, tout devînt passionné, ardent, presque frénétique

' _Une glace. J'ai envie d'une glace '_ Articulai-je finalement

' _Tu parles d'augmenter tes tarifs ! ' _

Elle eut le droit à un énième regard noir bien que je ne pu m'empêcher de rire avec elle, avant de se faire entraîner de force vers le centre de la ville à la recherche d'un bon glacier. Après quelques minutes à déambuler un peu partout, nous nous retrouvions enfin sur un banc dans un parc du centre-ville, glace à la main.

' _Elles ne valent pas celles du Chemin de Traverse en tout cas '_

' _Tu m'expliques comment on a pu t'épouser consciemment ? ' _

' _Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, très chère '_

Elle sourit doucement avant de soupirer, son regard se promenant sur l'étendue d'herbe.

' _Quelque chose ne va pas ? '_

' _Non, c'est juste qu'on venait toujours ici avec Tala, de l'autre côté du parc. Alors, c'est un peu étrange d'y être avec toi '_

J'hochai lentement la tête _' Vous vous entendiez bien ? '_

' _Eh bien, disons qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes que je considérerais comme vraiment proches mais Tala avait sa place en haut de la liste. On se voyait toutes les semaines, le même jour aux mêmes heures. C'était vraiment dur de se croiser autrement, avec son travail, Matt ou même vous, mais on essayait tout de même de se débrouiller pour partir un week-end à la montagne en hiver ou sur une plage d'Australie du Sud en été. Elle voulait m'apprendre des tas de choses Moldues, me faire découvrir son monde, en quelque sorte '_ Elle s'arrêta un instant avant d'étirer un sourire _' Il n'y avait pas 5 minutes sans que l'une de nous ne rigole. Et je crois qu'il n'y a eut qu'une seule fois une tension entre nous en presque 4 ans. Enfin bon, Tala était un peu ma pause de la semaine. Elle arrivait à me faire penser à autre chose, à me vider la tête. Et puis elle me faisait toujours faire n'importe quoi, elle était tellement joueuse que son regard de défi parvenait toujours à ses fins '_

Je me rapprochais d'elle, essuyant les larmes qui naissaient au coin de ses yeux et m'emparai tendrement de ses lèvres avant d'y glisser doucement _' C'est que notre Lilith est amoureuse ! '_

Elle rit avant de s'arrêter brusquement et d'enchaîner avec l'air le plus coupable que je ne lui avais jamais vu _' Aoutch, je ne t'ai jamais parlé de mes tendances nécrophiles, c'est ça ? '_

Son rire s'amplifia alors que je lui donnai gentiment un coup de coude _' Lilith ! T'abuses quand même '_

' _Désolée … ? '_

' _Je serais prête à y réfléchir si tu me laisses goûter '_

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre que je me penchai déjà sur sa glace. Elle feignit d'être offusquée _' Tu devrais avoir honte ! ' _

' _Mais j'ai très honte '_

' _Je vois ça, oui … Mais est-ce que ça serait pas en train de m'allumer par hasard ? ' _Qu'elle s'étonna avec un sourire alors que je récidivais.

' _Non, c'est en train de jouer à la Bataille Explosive … ' _Souriais-je

' _Eh bien, si ça veut gagner la partie, il va falloir renégocier ces « nouveaux » tarifs … '_

* * *

' _C'était pas quelque chose qu'on savait déjà, ça ? '_ Fit brusquement Emily alors que je me raidis malgré moi. Après cette chose catastrophique à laquelle je ne savais pas s'il était convenu de donner un nom, peut-être une dispute, moins probablement une discussion et plus sûrement une très légère tentative de communication avec Kilian, les doutes ne m'avaient pas réellement quitté. Pire encore, cette peut-être vérité à laquelle j'avais bien voulut accorder une possible existence – ce qui, à mes yeux, représentait déjà pas mal de choses -, c'était très vite dessinée comme une vérité « vraie », palpable, reconnaissable. J'en avais par la suite longuement parlé avec Lilith et ça m'avait aidé à apprivoiser cette chose. Ce « vrai » que je n'avais jamais remarqué.

Et à vrai dire, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi idiote. Alors évidemment, moi qui avais déjà eut du mal à formuler tout haut les choses, mon état ne pouvait s'arranger avec la réelle incompréhension que montrait le visage d'Emily. Elle tenait pour acquis quelque chose que je n'avais jamais imaginé. Et ça me troublait.

' _Disons que … Disons que, enfin, je ne m'en suis jamais rendue vraiment compte '_

Elle hocha lentement la tête en glissant un petit _' Ah '_ et je me raclai la gorge, me tournant cette fois-ci vers Alice. Son absence de réaction m'inquiétait fortement.

' _Alice ? '_

' _C'est juste que je ne comprends pas comment on peut ne pas se rendre compte de … De ce genre de choses. Enfin, remarque, ça te ressemble bien de ne pas voir l'évidence '_

Elle semblait réfléchir à voix haute et j'étais plutôt anxieuse quant au cheminement que prendraient ses réflexions. Elle finit par se redresser légèrement et inspirer.

' _Hum … Tu te rappelles qu'on avait dit qu'on irait se renseigner, toutes les deux ? '_ J'hochai lentement la tête, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir _' Eh bah en fait, il y a quelques jours, je rentrais de la rédaction et j'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Alors j'ai Transplané à quelques rues de mon immeuble pour marcher un petit peu. Arrivée dans ma rue, j'ai rencontré ce Moldu. Il était en train de réapprovisionner les stocks d'une boutique Moldue, il était vraiment craquant. Et je me suis pris le râteau de ma vie ... Il, il aimait les hommes. Enfin bon, j'ai parlé un peu avec lui et j'ai appris … J'ai appris que dans certains pays, tu vois, eh bien, on t'aurait condamnée à mort '_

' _Je ne suis pas sûre de vraiment comprendre '_

' _Dans certains pays, les gens qui sont comme to– enfin, les gays et tout ça sont condamnés à mort, dans d'autres ils peuvent avoir une peine d'emprisonnement, et un peu partout dans le monde, il y a des agressions, des … des viols ou même des meurtres '_

Elle jouait nerveusement avec sa tasse vide et j'étais on-ne-peut-plus surprise. Je n'avais jamais trop réfléchis à ça. Certes, l'évidence était telle que le fait que la relation que nous entretenions avec Lilith devait restait silencieuse m'avait paru tout à fait logique. Mais je n'avais imaginé les risques encourus que comme des regards réprobateurs, des paroles douteuses, des mauvais jugements qui étaient dangereux pour nos carrières respectives. Jamais comme une violence aussi poussée _' Tu es sérieuse là ? '_

Elle hocha la tête, visiblement gênée. Elle n'était pas le moins du monde à l'aise et son comportement finit de me faire comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

' _Je suis désolée Alice '_

Elle releva les yeux et je poursuivis _' Je n'ai jamais voulu dire que tu étais … Comme ça '_

' _Pourtant eux aussi on dit qu'ils sont homophobes, alors … '_

' _Tout ce que je voulais dire c'est que peu importe ce qui nous sépare, on peut aller au-delà. Toutes les deux, on est plus fortes que ça ...'_ J'inspirai doucement_ ' Je n'ai pas mesuré mes paroles, je suis vraiment désolée '_

' _C'est pas parce que j'ai du mal avec certaines choses que je veux les éliminer, les écarter ou les martyriser. Et, et c'est pas parce que je comprends pas tout que je souhaite des choses aussi horribles, c'est pas parce que … Je suis pas comme eux Eyrin '_

Les larmes avaient finit par couler le long de ses joues et je m'approchai d'elle _' 'Lice … Je sais que tu n'es pas comme eux. Je ne voulais pas dire ça, je suis vraiment désolée … Je ne savais même pas que … Je ne savais même pas que ça pouvait aller aussi loin '_

' _Je veux pas qu'on te fasse du mal juste parce que tu aimes les filles '_ Qu'elle fit finalement en atterrissant dans mes bras. Je la serrai contre moi sans pour autant pouvoir retenir un sourire. Elle dû s'en apercevoir car elle ne tarda pas à remonter sa tête _' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? '_

' _Eh bien ' _Fis-je en venant éteindre ses larmes _' Tu viens de dire : « juste parce que tu aimes les filles » '_

Elle haussa les épaules avant de prendre un air sérieux _' Peut-être mais ça ne veut pas dire grand chose. Enfin, avoir discuté avec Yanis ça n'a pas changé quoique ce soit sur ce que mon cerveau pense de tout ça. Alors, je ne sais pas si, un jour … '_

' _Peut-être qu'il faut juste que tu te laisses du temps … '_

Elle haussa une fois de plus les épaules et j'enchaînai _' Alice ? '_

' _Mhm ? '_

' _Tu l'appelles par son prénom, ce Moldu ? '_

' _Oui, bon, peut-être qu'on est sortis un soir avec ses amis … '_

' _T'es allée dans une boite Moldue ? '_ M'étonnais-je

' _Ouais et c'est vraiment bizarre ' _Qu'elle enchérit_ ' Déjà la musique ! Pas du tout comme chez nous. Ils appellent ça de l'eletro, un truc comme ça. Et puis, la décoration ne bouges pas. C'est déstabilisant. Je suis restée comme une idiote devant mon verre en pensant qu'il allait se passer quelque chose … Tu sais comme les cocktails qu'on boit toujours. Bah tu rêves, j'avais juste l'air vraiment conne '_

Je ris doucement, avant de redevenir sérieuse, me rappelant notre sujet de conversation principal _' Hey, 'Lice. Tu sais qu'on est pas des Moldus, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi … '_

Elle releva les yeux _' Oui peut-être, mais le prochain Voldemort pourrait très bien ne pas s'en prendre qu'aux Nés-Moldus … '_

Je la regardai un instant avant de sourire _' … Tu crois que le Ministère fera un recensement ? '_

' _Avec un petit listing. Et puis, avec de la chance, ils inventeront même un sortilège capable de détecter tout ça '_

' _Pratique quand tu fera les courses ! '_

' _« Ah non, je suis désolée. Vous aimez les femmes, va falloir reposer ça, vous n'en avez pas besoin » '_

' _« Et arrêtez de vous plaindre, vous avez de la chance qu'il ne vous ait pas tuée ! » '_

' _J'imagine bien les slogans des résistants : « Montrer plus pour vivre plus ! » '_

Nous partions dans un fou rire avant de nous calmer tant bien que mal, les larmes aux yeux.

' _Alors … Hum … '_

' _Eyrin … ? '_

' _C'est juste que j'ai un peu peur que ça changes … Tu sais, notre façon de se comporter l'une envers l'autre '_

Elle acquiesça tranquillement _' Si on a plus le droit de se toucher, c'est plus drôle. Enfin, ce serait bizarre et ce serait plus vraiment nous … '_

J'hochai lentement la tête, j'en étais venue aux mêmes conclusions - d'où mon appréhension quant à sa réaction.

' _Mais de l'autre côté … Ca craint vraiment si tu tombes amoureuse de moi. Je voudrais pas que tu caches tes sentiments et tout ça, mais de l'autre côté si tu les dis … Ca risque de changer quelque chose entre nous, y'aura quand même une certaine ambiguïté '_

' _Euh, Alice - '_

' _Oui oui, je sais. Tu aimes Lilith '_ Qu'elle me coupa '_ Mais regardes, ça arrives souvent que deux meilleurs amis dérapent ou que l'un des deux souhaite plus. Jonathan a bien finit par avoir des sentiments pour Tara, et ça s'est terminé vraiment très mal. Ca fait 4 mois qu'ils ne se parlent plus ! C'est vraiment la merde ce genre de situation et je vois pas pourquoi ça pourrait pas nous arriver à nous aussi … '_

' _Alice ? Tu oublie un point crucial … '_

Elle me lança un regard interrogateur et je glissai avec un sourire _' Je suis déjà amoureuse de toi ! '_

' _T'es stupide, Eyrin ! '_ Qu'elle rit alors que je lui tirai la langue avant d'ajouter, plus sérieusement _' Et puis tu sais 'Lice, tu fais partie de ces personnes avec qui je ne pourrais jamais faire quoi que ce soit. Comme Matt, Em- … ily. Emily ? ' _L'appelai-je en me retournant, constant avec surprise qu'elle n'était plus sur le balcon. D'ailleurs, cela devait faire un bon bout de temps qu'elle avait disparue.

Nous nous relevions toutes deux, soudainement alarmées _' Emily ? '_

J'allais entrer à l'intérieur au moment-même où Emily s'apprêtait à sortir. Je m'arrêtai net tandis que mes yeux faisaient l'aller/retour entre la politicienne et les assiettes que j'avais failli renverser malgré moi.

' _Tu as fait à manger ? '_ M'étonnais-je en la débarrassant des assiettes vides pour l'aider.

Elle rit doucement _' Non, je suis vite allée chercher quelque chose au Chemin de Traverse '_

Du Emily dans toute sa splendeur. Elle avait toujours veillé sur nous. Discrètement. Sans trop s'interposer, sans trop s'impliquer. Elle avait ce recul et cette sagesse. Et quand on ne la connaissait pas, on pourrait aisément penser qu'elle était absente, en retrait. Mais c'était tout le contraire : elle était d'une présence indispensable.

' _Par contre '_ Reprit-elle _' J'ai pris du rouge, je ne savais pas ce que vous vouliez … '_

Alice s'en alla chercher des verres et des couverts tandis que j'aidais Emily à tout déballer. C'est vrai qu'avec tout ça je n'avais pas vu le temps passé, il était déjà plus de 14h.

' _Et Lilith ? '_ Fit Emily alors que nous nous mettions à table _' Elle est aussi bisexuelle ? '_

' _Elle dit qu'embrasser un mec lui fait le même effet qu'embrasser un mur '_

* * *

Je soufflai doucement en posant mon sac sur la table de la cuisine, imitée par Lilith qui enchaîna immédiatement – s'étant probablement retenue toute la journée.

' _C'était vraiment … Bizarre ? Un peu dérangeant, je dirais '_

' _Peut-être que c'était un peu trop tôt pour toutes vous mettre à la même table. Enfin quoique … '_ Me repris-je en sortant des verres _' Ca fait quand même un mois. En tout cas, vous m'avez étonnée, toi et Emily … '_

Elle haussa les épaules _' Je suppose qu'elle m'en veut et que c'est plutôt réciproque '_

Je me retournai avec un regard interrogateur mais elle empoigna les deux verres et se dirigea vers le canapé sans un mot, me laissant tout le loisir de me demander ce qu'elle avait bien pu vouloir dire par « réciproque ».

' _C'est mal de battre en retraite '_ Riais-je avant de la rejoindre. Elle sourit doucement, passant une de mes jambes au-dessus des siennes.

' _Disons que je pensais qu'on était amies à Poudlard. Alors après les ASPIC, je pensais qu'elle allait, je ne sais pas, me donner des nouvelles ou en prendre. Et puis, faut bien avouer qu'Emily a toujours eu tendance à faire ce qui était juste. Mais elle n'a strictement rien fait. Je suppose que je dois être encore un peu rancunière … '_

' _Tu lui en veux de ne pas avoir pris de tes nouvelles ? '_

' _C'était une période difficile pour moi, tu sais. Avec le mariage et tout ça. Et une fois qu'on a rompu toutes les deux, c'était comme si je n'avais plus d'importance. Je veux dire, même Marc m'a envoyé un hibou pour me demander comment ça allait, pour savoir comment était Aaron … J'étais juste déçue d'avoir mal placé mon amitié '_

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire avant de l'attirer contre moi pour m'emparer de ses lèvres.

' _Peut-être que vous devriez en parler … '_

' _Peut-être '_ Qu'elle sourit à son tour alors que je me redressais légèrement pour attraper une lettre sur la table basse. Elle me jeta un regard interrogateur quand je la lui tendis et je m'empressai d'expliquer _' J'aurai aimé qu'on parle de ça. Je l'ai reçue ce matin '_

Elle fronça les sourcils mais entama silencieusement la lecture. Finalement, elle reposa la lettre et releva les yeux vers moi.

' _Tu ne les veux pas, c'est ça ? '_

' _Lilith, c'est 400 Gallions. Non mais tu te rends compte ? Il est hors de question que je les accepte ' _

Elle étira un petit sourire alors que je m'approchai d'elle, mes doigts remontant distraitement le long de son cou _' Et puis j'ai déjà énormément gagné au change … '_

Je relevai les yeux, les plantant dans les siens alors que son sourire s'était élargit. Elle captura mes lèvres et j'eus juste le temps de me perdre dans la sensation que j'étais déjà coincée entre le canapé et son corps.

' _Mhm … '_ Qu'elle fit pensivement en jouant avec une de mes mèches de cheveux _' Tu n'aura pas trop le choix, tu sais '_

' _Comment ça ? '_

' _Tu as dû partir pendant presque deux mois. Ce qui inclut que deux mois de salaires ont sautés. Ca paraîtra bien étrange aux Keenan que tu refuses d'être rémunérée pour ma défense et tous les risques que tu as encouru pendant un laps de temps aussi long … '_

Je soufflai, prise au piège _' J'avais pas réfléchis à ça … Mais quand même Lilith, 400 Gallions, c'est pas rien ! '_

' _Tu peux en faire ce que tu veux. Je ne sais pas … Les donner à la Société Protectrice des Fées ? '_

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire avec elle, la Société Protectrice des Fées étant l'une des associations caritatives dont Lilith avait été accusée de détourner les fonds.

' _Et sinon, en attendant '_ Qu'elle enchérit de son sourire malicieux alors que ses lèvres ne décollaient plus des miennes_ ' Il me semble qu'il y a quelques pièces de ce nouvel appartement que nous n'avons pas encore « visité » '_

' _Surtout qu'il est nécessaire que je m'approprie pleinement les lieux si je veux me sentir bien ici … '_

' _Alors direction la salle de bain ? ' _Qu'elle chuchota à mon oreille.

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de reprendre mes esprits qu'elle m'embarquait déjà dans le couloir, s'arrêtant cependant en plein milieu de celui-ci.

' _Hum, c'est par où la salle de bain déjà ? '_ Qu'elle me demanda, visiblement ennuyée.

Sourire aux lèvres, je lui désignai la porte en question d'un geste de la tête et elle s'y dirigea, refermant inutilement la porte derrière nous.

' _Je connaitrais bientôt tout ça par coeur '_ Qu'elle souffla contre mes lèvres tandis que nos chaussures volaient d'un bout à l'autre de la salle. Elle essaya de me coincer entre son corps et un je-ne-sais-trop-quoi dont je n'avais pas la présence d'esprit d'attribuer un nom mais je répliquai, l'amenant vers le fond de la pièce sans quitter ses lèvres.

' _Tu sais, ta salle de bain est relativement grande, il n'y a pas que la douch- AH '_ Qu'elle s'effraya alors que j'éclatai de rire. L'eau que je venais d'allumer et qui était, à mon plus grand soulagement, tout à fait tiède tombait puissamment sur nous.

' _Alors crois-moi Eyrin, pour te faire pardonner ça, va vraiment falloir te montrer convaincante '_

J'étirai un sourire et me jetai à nouveau sur elle, mes mains la débarrassant de son haut déjà entièrement trempé. Nos vêtements venaient à peine de voler contre l'autre bout de la cabine de douche que quelque chose frappa contre la fenêtre. C'était assourdissant, frénétique. Et quelque peu inquiétant.

Je levai les yeux vers Lilith qui souffla, laissant sa tête tomber en arrière _' Ca doit être l'acharnée d'Olivia '_

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur, ne comprenant pas le moins du monde ce que c'était censé signifier et elle soupira_ ' Sa chouette … C'est une forcenée, elle est insupportable. Une vraie furie. Il ne vaut mieux pas essayer de l'ignorer, crois-moi … '_

Ce fut cette fois-ci à mon tour de soupirer tandis qu'elle ramassa son short pour récupérer sa baguette et se sécher de quelques gestes de la main.

' _Tu n'étais pas censée être en vacances jusqu'à la fin du week-end ? '_

' _J'ai demandé à Olivia de me prévenir si jamais quelque chose de grave se passait et qu'ils manquaient d'éléments '_

' _Qu'ils manquaient d'éléments ? '_

Elle sourit doucement _' On ne fait pas que de vérifier les pistes idiotes qu'on nous donne, tu sais … À vrai dire, le plus gros de notre boulot c'est de s'infiltrer sur les scènes des différentes catastrophes et de prendre le maximum d'informations. À la base, on est censés délibérer sur la cause de l'événement, s'il est à l'origine Moldu ou Crachvie mais tu te doutes bien que c'est presque impossible à faire. Du coup, c'est surtout un recueil de différentes informations qu'on archive ensuite comme une base de données. C'est un peu comme on a fait en Sierra Leone avec les schémas : il nous suffira d'avoir la preuve que tel ou tel évènement a pour origine les Crachvies pour déterminer l'origine de tous les autres '_

Elle finit par ouvrir la fenêtre, alors que je demandais _' Tu es en train de me dire que vous êtes principalement sur le terrain ? '_

' _C'est ça. On s'infiltre parfois discrètement, parfois moins – quand ça ne le nécessite pas, mais on est toujours là où la catastrophe se passe '_

La chouette d'Olivia s'engagea dans la salle de bain en battant violemment des ailes – visiblement mécontente d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps dehors, et je restais quelque peu pensive quant à la réponse de Lilith.

' _Ca inclut le fait d'encourir le même risque que la population Moldue qui est confrontée à la catastrophe ? '_

Elle se retourna brusquement vers moi, l'enveloppe dans les mains _' Eyrin … Tu sais, les cyclones, les tsunamis … Tout est déjà passé quand nous arrivons. Et pour les autres, disons, événements, c'est sûr que le risque est toujours là mais nous sommes entraînés pour ça '_

J'hochai lentement la tête avant de jeter un œil à la chouette qui restait immobile, me tirant un petit sourire _' Je crois que tu te fais mater '_

' _Je ne pense pas que ce soit la seule à le faire '_ Qu'elle répliqua avec un sourire, me prenant en flagrant délit

' _Comme si il y avait quelque chose à mater '_ Riais-je malgré tout. Elle me lança un regard noir avant de se concentrer sur la lettre. À ses traits, je vis immédiatement qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Et ça n'y manqua pas

' _Je suis vraiment désolée mais je crois que tu vas devoir tenter de te faire pardonner une autre fois … '_

' _C'est grave ? '_ Demandais-je en la rejoignant après m'être enroulée dans une serviette.

' _Une guerre a éclaté au Moyen-Orient entre les israéliens et les libanais '_

* * *

Sinon je vais le préciser à la fin de ce chapitre et non au début du suivant mais le prochain chapitre, qui sera aussi l'ouverture de la troisième 'sous-partie', se déroulera **deux ans après celui-ci**.

Et pour être sûr que vous ne soyez pas perdus chronologiquement, la dernière scène de ce chapitre se déroule en juillet 2006, le 12 juillet précisément.

Voilà, voilà.


	28. Troène

**Veto** _(je m'oppose)_

* * *

**VICI**

* * *

Chapitre Vingt-Septième 

J'allais jeter un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir quand la voix d'Aaron me parvint de l'autre côté de la porte _' Lilith ? '_

J'ouvrai tranquillement la porte de gauche, la salle de bain communiquant directement avec nos deux chambres, et ne pu retenir un sourire en le voyant devant son lit, visiblement ennuyé.

' _Ah '_ Qu'il fit en relevant les yeux, constatant la couleur de ma tenue _' Je suppose que la bleue ira mieux, du coup ? '_ Qu'il demanda en montrant d'un signe de tête les deux cravates qui gisaient sur son lit.

' _Tu sais Aaron, ce n'est pas si grave si on n'est pas accordés '_

' _Ca casserait tout de même le mythe ! '_

J'hochais lentement la tête avec un sourire et il reprit après avoir enfilé sa cravate bleue _' Hum … Est-ce que tu es prête du coup, ou … ? '_

' _Il manque juste le cadeau '_

' _Je l'ai posé sur la table, à côté '_

' _Donc je vais mettre mes chaussures et on peut partir '_

' _Je t'attends en bas '_

Je le rejoignis quelques instants plus tard et nous Transplanions enfin en Irlande du Nord, nous retrouvant ainsi plongé dans un décor pour le moins magnifique. L'étendue d'herbe, qui s'étalait à perte de vue, semblait se jeter tout droit dans le vide, comme accueillie à bras ouverts. Le vent nous caressait tendrement, le bruit des vagues qui s'éclataient contre la roche de la falaise nous entrainait malgré nous. C'était un endroit tranquille, apaisant.

Un havre de paix niché sur une falaise.

Je détachais mes yeux de l'azur pour me retourner, remarquant de ce fait l'ajustement qui avait été fait. Le mobilier, splendide, avait directement été placé sur l'herbe, sans autres couverture que le vent.

' _J'espère tout de même qu'ils ont prévus quelque chose si jamais la pluie commence à tomber '_ Souffla Aaron

Alors que j'allais répondre qu'il valait mieux pour eux, une silhouette se pressa face à moi, visiblement plus qu'excitée _' Lilith, Aaron ! Vous êtes magnifiques tous les deux ! '_

Je lançai un regard moqueur à Aaron et il grimaça avant de répondre gentiment_ ' C'est à vous que revient le compliment. Et l'endroit est vraiment … Splendide. C'est incroyable '_

Elle hocha lentement la tête, ne quittant plus son sourire_ ' Ce terrain appartient à un ami. Nous sommes en train de faire les finitions, les invités ne tarderont pas à arriver. Et je pense qu'il t'attend '_ Qu'elle ajouta à mon encontre

' _Oh oui, bien sûr '_

J'embrassais rapidement Aaron _' On se retrouve tout à l'heure ? '_

Il acquiesça et je la suivis. Elle dépassa le site, ce qui me permit par la même occasion de le voir plus en profondeur et de remarquer que les tables n'avaient pas été posées directement sur l'herbe comme je l'avais d'abord pensé, mais sur une structure plate et solide, invisible, qui ressemblait beaucoup à un sortilège de Coussinage. C'était incroyable le travail qu'ils avaient effectué de ce point de vue : les enchantements étaient légers, sobres, s'accordant parfaitement avec le mobilier et se fondant totalement dans l'arrière plan tout à fait naturel.

Elle m'embarqua quelques mètres plus loin, le long de la mer. Au bout d'un moment, elle me désigna un site agencé presque de la même manière que le précédent au bord de la falaise. Je supposais qu'il s'agissait du lieu de la cérémonie.

Elle s'arrêta soudainement et je détournais mes yeux du vide pour apercevoir une maison qui se dessinait en arrière-plan _' On a installé un Portoloin, c'est plus pratique que le Transplanage quand on doit rester présentable '_ Qu'elle sourit

J'acquiesçai et après avoir eut le droit à de longues explications sur la manière dont ils avaient réussit à installer les deux différents sites et à combiner la multitude de sortilèges dont je n'apercevais visiblement pas encore toute l'étendue, nous pûmes enfin utiliser le Portoloin qui n'était malheureusement actif que toutes les dix minutes.

Nous débarquions directement dans un salon, et elle ne me laissa pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste que son excitation m'entraînait déjà au premier étage. Elle s'arrêta finalement devant une porte et me lança un dernier regard brillant avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.

J'ouvris lentement la porte pour tomber sur un Nathan planté devant un miroir, se regardant d'un œil suspicieux. Je ne pu réfréner un sourire alors qu'il s'inspectait sous tous les angles.

' _Tu es plutôt parfait '_

' _Plutôt ? '_ Qu'il répéta, ses yeux ne se détachant toujours pas du miroir

Je ris doucement et m'approchai jusqu'à être à ses côtés _' Regarde '_ Fis-je en ajustant pour la forme son col _' Tu trouves que ça changes quoi que ce soit ? '_

' _Pas vraiment non '_

' _Peut-être parce que tu es parfait et qu'il n'y a rien de plus à changer ? '_

Il soupira et j'étirai un petit sourire _' Arrêtes de stresser Nathan, tout va bien se passer '_

' _Je ne stress pas ... J'angoisse '_

' _Vu la perspective à laquelle tu t'abandonnes, ça se comprends. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que ta femme va être la plus chiante et la plus insupportable de toutes mais parce que c'est normal d'angoisser. Ce moment, vous l'avez construit tous les deux sur des attentes et les attentes sont faites d'appréhension. Et c'est cette appréhension qui fera de ce moment le plus incroyable de ta vie quand vos attentes auront été dépassées par la réalité. Parce que, tu sais, ce que tu m'avais dit à l'époque, c'était totalement faux. Le temps ne passe pas vite, il est lent. Il est tellement lent que tu pourras profiter de cette journée comme tu ne pourras jamais profiter d'aucune autre. Chaque seconde sera complète, épanouie, parce que chaque seconde sera fait de ce bonheur pur, presque naïf. Tu vas te marier Nathan et si tu n'angoissais pas, je me poserai sérieusement des questions '_

Nathan avait toujours été quelqu'un d'extrêmement, que dis-je, d'excessivement réaliste. La perspective de dénaturer la vérité, peu importe la cause ou le bien fondé de la finalité, était pour lui une perspective inenvisageable. Il n'était capable d'apporter que des éléments qu'il jugeait irréfutables et n'était qu'incapable de rassurer quelqu'un en lui disant que « tout allait bien se passer » parce qu'il savait pertinemment que cela pouvait effectivement « bien se passer » mais que cela pouvait aussi très mal se passer. Et si c'était probablement la cause de nombres de nos disputes – en même temps ce n'était pas facile tous les jours non plus, c'était quelque chose qu'on devait prendre en compte lorsque c'était lui qui avait besoin d'être rassuré. Dites lui que tout va bien et qu'il n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter qu'il se lancera dans une longue énumération de tout ce qui pouvait arriver – et qu'il est, paradoxalement, tout à fait convaincu qu'il se passera.

Et il avait fallut que ce soit Maya qui fasse rêver le plus grand des pragmatiques …

' _T'es chiante quand tu fais ça ' _

' _Je te signale que c'est encore moi qui ai l'alliance '_

' _Tu n'oserai pas faire ça '_

' _Tu crois vraiment que je ne serai pas capable d'emmerder la plus emmerdante des emmerdeuses ? '_

Il me lança un regard dubitatif et finit par souffler _' Un jour, il faudra quand même que vous appreniez à vous dire que vous vous adorez par des moyens autre que vous insulter '_

' _Un jour, il faudra quand même que tu arrêtes de croire qu'on s'adore … C'est qu'elle te ferait presque perdre ton discernement ! '_

' _Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'essaye encore '_ Qu'il s'exaspéra

Quand je retournais enfin sur le site, les gens affluaient en masse de part et d'autres du terrain. Je repérai et me dirigeai vers Aaron qui était visiblement en grande conversation.

' _Bonjour '_

' _Ah Lilith, voici Adrien, le frère de Maya. Il travaille dans l'Organisation Internationale du Commerce Magique au sein du Ministère français '_

' _Enchantée. La France est un très beau pays '_

' _Oui, mes parents ont eut le coup de foudre pour la côte d'Azur. Même si, d'après eux, nous envoyer à Beauxbâtons n'était qu'une question de « programme scolaire » '_

Nous riions doucement et il reprit _' Alors, vous êtes mariés depuis … ? '_

' _Ca va faire 9 ans cette année '_

' _Vous avez dû vous marier vraiment jeunes ' _Qu'il s'étonna

' _Oui, c'est que nos parents ne faisaient que de nous répéter '_

J'esquissai un sourire alors qu'il rit à nouveau. Faire semblant n'était jamais le plus dur. Non. Le plus dur était de faire comme si ce mariage était tout ce que nous n'avions jamais désiré, allant totalement à l'encontre de la volonté de nos familles respectives. Et malgré l'habitude, inverser les rôles et rester cohérent était toujours aussi difficile.

' _Ah tiens Lilith, Eyrin vient d'arriver '_ Fit brusquement Aaron.

Je me retournai vers le point qu'il fixait et étirai un petit sourire. Elle arriva rapidement vers nous et après une petite discussion d'usage qui ne dura pas très longtemps, Adrien « m'emprunta » Aaron pour le présenter à je ne sais quel autre représentant – bien que c'était peut-être un joueur de Quidditch, je n'avais pas fais plus attention que ça aux propos tenus.

Eyrin en profita pour se rapprocher quelque peu, un sourire aux lèvres _' Vous êtes accordés. C'est trop adorable '_

J'étirai à mon tour un sourire, repensant à ce qu'elle m'avait dit il y a de ça quelques jours _' Il n'est pas perfectionniste '_

' _Mhm mhm. Non, oui c'est sûr, je trouve aussi qu'il fait négligé '_

Je ris doucement _' C'est vrai que vous êtes plutôt sur la même longueur d'onde tous les deux. On essaye d'éblouir quelques pauvres âmes peut-être ? '_

' _Je me suis dis qu'un mariage était l'occasion parfaite pour une rencontre '_

' _Surtout quand on voit les témoins '_

' _Je pensais plutôt à l'une des demoiselles d'honneur en fait '_

' _C'est que t'es une rapide. Tu n'as même pas encore eu l'occasion de les voir ' _

' _C'est que j'ai déjà vu le témoin du marié … '_

Je lui lançai un regard noir et elle éclata de rire. J'étirai finalement un petit sourire, jetant un œil autour de nous _' Je pense qu'on devrait pouvoir trouver un endroit tranquille après la cérémonie. Il faut absolument que je t'enlève cette robe '_

Elle rougit brusquement, ne faisant que plus élargir mon sourire encore.

' _C'est très lâche de profiter de la présence des autres pour arriver à tes fins '_

' _Ce n'est absolument pas une question de lâcheté. Je sais juste que tu détestes quand je fais ça '_

Elle finit par étirer malgré elle un sourire et j'ajoutai _' Mais qu'on soit d'accord, il va tout de même falloir que je te l'enlève, cette robe '_

* * *

Je jetai un œil à l'heure, traversant les locaux du BISDMM à grandes enjambées pour gravir au plus vite les quelques marches menant à mon bureau. Rapidement, j'ôtai mes vêtements et attrapai la robe « officielle » qui trainait dans un tiroir.

Olivia éclata de rire plus bas _' C'est à cette heure-ci qu'on débarque ? '_

' _Techniquement, j'ai encore une dizaine de minutes d'avance '_

' _Ca, c'est sans compter le temps que cette horrible chose que tu es obligée de porter va te faire perdre. Sérieusement, tu te ferais beaucoup mieux entendre sans '_

Je passai ma tête dans l'encadrement de la porte _' Saches que je n'ai pas besoin de montrer mes seins pour me faire entendre '_

Elle étira un sourire avant de s'arrêter net, les yeux dans le vide, visiblement choquée _' Merlin … Je ne verrai plus jamais Aaron de la même manière '_

Je ris doucement alors qu'elle reprenait silencieusement la lecture de la Gazette. J'attrapai quelques documents et deux trois affaires, puis descendis une fois prête _' Quelque chose attire particulièrement ton attention ? ' _Demandais-je.

Lire le journal était une chose courante ici, d'ailleurs, c'était le plus souvent à ça qu'était réservé les 15 premières minutes de la matinée : les journaux d'un peu partout dans le monde étaient analysés, chacun s'occupant du pays de son affectation d'origine – en l'occurrence, l'Australie pour Olivia et Logan.

' _J'aimerai te dire que l'article ressemble à « Un homme est retrouvé mort, ensanglanté dans sa chambre à coucher. Il aurait enduré pendant plusieurs heures le sortilège d'Endoloris avant de finir par perdre tout son sang après un Sectusempra très bien placé » '_ Elle soupira _' Mais visiblement, même les psychopathes doivent se dire que mon ex n'en vaut pas la peine : au lieu de ça, j'ai le droit à « Augen se faufile au sein de l'Assemblée des Grands Mages » '_

' _Ah oui, elle est passée à 29 contre 26. Ils ne l'ont pas vu venir, ça a surpris tout le monde. D'ailleurs, même elle n'y croyait pas. Pour certains c'est une belle victoire et un nouvel espoir, pour d'autres c'est juste une très bonne stratégie habilement menée. Enfin bon, c'est de la politique '_

Olivia reposa violemment son journal contre le bureau alors que Chiara, Markus et Alejandro arrivèrent à leur tour.

' _T'es obligée de tout le temps faire ça ? J'avais à peine lu une phrase '_

' _Bonnnnnjour – Euh, Keenan, il est neuf heures moins cinq '_ S'étonna Chiara

' _Merde '_

Je filai à toute vitesse à l'étage d'en-dessous et me dirigeai vers la salle de conférence pour une réunion qui allait, d'entrée de jeu, se montrer très dure. Je n'eus que le temps de répondre par un sourire au regard noir de John – il avait toujours du mal avec les nouveaux statuts et la nouvelle position du bureau, que j'étais déjà fasse à la quasi-entièreté des représentants. Arrivée la dernière aujourd'hui n'était pas franchement une bonne chose au vu de l'ordre du jour, aussi fus-je soulagée de voir que ce fut le coréen qui entra en dernier.

' _Mhm … Bien '_ Commençais-je en m'installant tant bien que mal _' D'abord bonjour à tous. Nous sommes le vendredi 1__er__ aout 2008, il est neuf heures et je vois que tout le monde est là. Nous pouvons donc commencer '_

J'attrapai quelques parchemins _' Nous allons démarrer avec le rapport du bureau, puis discuter de l'adhésion de trois nouveaux pays-membres : l'Argentine, la Chine et la France. Est-ce que quelqu'un aimerait ajouter quelque chose à la feuille de route ? '_

Silence, je continuai donc _' Bien. Fort heureusement, aucun élément du bureau n'a eut à se déplacer sur le site d'une quelconque catastrophe naturelle ces 15 derniers jours. De la même manière que d'habitude, aucun lien n'a pu être effectué entre les Crachvies et les différentes tragédies. Le 21 juillet, les éléments Menkh et Brükner se sont déplacés en Chine pour constater l'explosion de deux Bus – transport en commun des Moldus, à Kunming faisant 2 morts et 14 blessés. Le__26 juillet, la totalité des effectifs s'est déplacée en Inde pour constater une série de 25 attentats dans les villes d'Ahmedabad et Bangalore. 51 morts et plus de 171 blessés sont à compter. Le 27 juillet, les éléments Vazquez et Dertli se sont déplacés à Istanbul pour constater un double attentat faisant 17 morts et 154 blessés. Le 28 juillet, les éléments Stark, Satiah, Brükner et Perez se sont déplacés à Baghdad pour constater des attentats-suicides faisant plus d'une centaine de blessés et au moins 47 morts. Le même jour, les éléments Pase, Aslan et moi-même étions déplacés en Inde pour constater une série d'attentats à Ahmadabad faisant 45 morts et plus de 161 blessés. Le 29 juillet, les éléments Aslan et Dertli se sont déplacés à Istanbul pour constater un attentant faisant 17 morts. Tous les rapports ont été archivés. Ils font l'état des lieux, des dégâts et des conséquences de ces différents drames, sous différents points de vues. Aucun problème n'est survenu quant au déplacement des éléments, ou à leur infiltration durant la procédure de recueil de don- '_

' _Oui, oui. Ce sont des choses que nous savons déjà. Ce qui est à noter c'est qu'il n'y a toujours pas la moindre trace d'un Crachvie à l'horizon. J'aimerais réellement savoir ce que vous faîtes de votre temps en dehors de constater ces « tragédies » '_ Intervînt Williams, représentant de l'Australie.

J'étirai un sourire _' Vous devriez savoir que nous sommes obligés de suivre la moindre piste qu'on croit nous donner. La moitié de l'effectif s'est acharnée pendant 5 jours sur une piste qui a aboutit à la découverte d'un marché noir qui visait à vendre du Véritasérum à des membres des Tireurs d'Elites du Chili pour qu'ils puissent obtenir plus rapidement les aveux des suspectés criminels présents derrière leurs barreaux. Est-il utile de dire que ce n'est strictement pas notre travail et que nous avons perdus un temps considérable ? '_

' _Il est vrai qu'on ne vous paye strictement pas pour cela ' _Intervînt Garcia, représentant du Mexique_ ' D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu les forces chiliennes ? '_

' _« Trois coups de baguette, et aux oubliettes ! » '_ Rit le représentant de l'Egypte entraînant avec lui l'Allemagne et la Corée du Sud

' _Sommes-nous réellement ici pour débattre de la corruption des forces de l'ordre chiliennes ? Ou, somme toute, pour en rire ? Nous n'avons pas comme but d'intervenir ou d'ingérer dans une quelconque structure. Nous avons informé les hauts représentants du dit-pays, et ce que le Ministère a fait de cette information ne nous regarde pas. Et pour répondre à la question, que nous auriez-vous reprocher si la piste en avait réellement été une ? Nous nous sommes déplacés et nous avons constaté. C'est le but même de ce bureau, je me dois de vous le rappeler '_

' _Le but de ce bureau est d'arrêter les Crachvies, ce que vous avez définitivement du mal à faire '_

' _Nous faisons de notre mieux et mettons tout en œuvre pour ce faire mais vous n'êtes pas sans savoir à quel point les Crachvies sont organisés '_

Je soufflai, décidant de passer sur le rapport – comme j'en avais bien trop l'habitude, cela ne m'étonnerait pas de constater n'avoir jamais pu en finir un seul. De toute manière, tout était consigné sur parchemins _' Je suppose qu'il est donc inutile de continuer sur le rapport '_

' _On en vient enfin aux faits, j'ai faillis croire que je m'étais levé de bonne heure pour rien '_

Je l'ignorai simplement et attrapai des parchemins plus que longs. Cela faisait déjà quelques mois que nous parlions de la possible adhésion de nouveaux pays-membres. Entre débats, accusations et profondes mésententes, les choses n'avaient pas été des plus faciles. Il avait finalement était convenu d'offrir la possibilité à qui le voulait de déposer un dossier complet, rigide et stricte – que l'on avait mis trois mois à mettre en pages, et c'était aujourd'hui que la décision finale devait se prendre – du moins, normalement _' Je suppose que vous avez tous pris connaissance des différents parchemins statuant de la demande d'adhésion de l'Argentine, de la France et de la Chine au sein du BISDMMM ' _Bien que nous avions déjà parler des centaines de fois des différents dossiers, il était toujours impératif de se répéter et de constamment résumer de façon concise les choses. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que les réunions m'exaspéraient la plupart du temps_ ' Commençons par l'Argentine. Le Ministère se plie à tous les points du traité et est relativement stable, aussi bien économiquement que politiquement, pour pouvoir assurer sur du long terme. D'autant plus que l'Argentine est prête à s'inscrire financièrement dans le programme de recherche '_

Programme de recherche qui, somme toute, avait requit énormément d'énergie. Nous avions dû nous battre pendant plus d'un an pour que l'idée d'un programme de recherche regroupant des chercheurs de différents pays et permettant ainsi de structurer et de mieux gérer la recherche avec plus de fonds et de matériels pour une plus grande efficacité ne les séduisent. Et encore, le Programme de Recherche Contre les Menaces Magiques Internationales – un beau nom qui ne signifiait d'ailleurs pas grand chose, n'était qu'une structure « à part » du BISDMMM, certains membres ayant catégoriquement refusé de s'y joindre.

Williams regarda un instant autour de lui avant de lancer _' Je pense que l'on peut statuer de suite, nous en avons déjà parlé le mois dernier '_

Les hochements de tête se firent approbateurs et je demandai_ ' Bien. Qui est en faveur de l'adhésion de l'Argentine au sein du BISDMMM ? ' _

Pas de récalcitrants, le cas le plus simple était passé aisément. Mais comme dit, il s'agissait du plus simple.

' _L'Argentine fera donc partie des pays-membres du BISDMMM dès le 1__er__ septembre 2008 '_

Je signai rapidement le dossier complété et le passai à John, avant de continuer_ ' Venons-en à la France. Il y a trois ans, le Ministère français avait refusé de faire partie du BISDMMM, jugeant une stabilité et une fiabilité à un niveau très faible, notamment dû au fait que la plupart des éléments font partie de différentes structures de Renseignements '_

' _Ils n'avaient peut-être pas les bons arguments mais nous ne sommes qu'obligés d'accorder une certaine légitimité à leur peur '_

Je vis John se crisper, avant qu'il ne se redresse _' Ce regrettable incident, comme vous l'aurez constaté, n'a fait que prouver que le Ministère britannique n'essayait en rien d'ingérer sur la structure et l'organisation du BISDMMM. Il me semble que le bureau a tout à fait tenu ses promesses et l'injuste arrestation de Mme Keenan n'a en rien influencé son fonctionnement '_

' _Elle n'a fait que montrer la crédibilité et la confiance que l'on peut accorder à votre Ministère '_ Reprit Williams

' _Il me semble que vous ayez deux ans de retard Messieurs '_ M'interposai-je avant que John ne perde le contrôle _' Vos convictions envers le Ministère britannique n'est affaire que de point de vue et n'ont pas réellement leur place autour de cette table. Nous sommes ici pour gérer les affaires du BISDMMM, pourquoi parler du Ministère britannique ? '_

Une fois les esprits calmés, je repris _' La France, donc. Le dossier est globalement satisfaisant si ce n'est le point que nous avions relevé il y a de ça quelques mois déjà. Le Ministère français est prêt à soutenir la défense internationale à la condition de changer l'un des points du traité. Celui-ci stipule que chaque élément, proposé librement par les différents pays-membres, perd le statut qui était en vigueur lors de sa formation et de son service envers son Ministère d'origine et acquiert un statut international qui le dispensera de toute dépendance envers les diverses structures des forces de l'ordre existant dans le pays d'origine. La France souhaite mettre en place un programme de formation commun à tous les éléments du BISDMMM pour ains – '_

' _Il me semble que nous ayons déjà souligné l'inutilité d'une telle formation '_

' _Et il me semble que nous n'étions pas tout à fait sur la même longueur d'onde en ce qui concerne le terme à appliquer à cette formation '_ Enchérit le représentant allemand. Il était, d'ailleurs, le seul à soutenir la proposition du Ministère français. Proposition qui, avouons-le, n'était que fantasme. Bien qu'elle semblait sans failles et qu'elle était plaisante à entendre, elle n'était qu'un amas de naïveté. Vouloir réduire au possible le risque d'« embrigadement » des Aurors en formation en créant une voie centrale, par laquelle passeraient les jeunes diplômés choisis sur dossier – en considérant que seulement 2 places étaient disponibles par pays, était aussi charmant qu'illusoire. Rien que sur le plan financier, les choses se dessinaient comme difficiles. Et puis, il était probablement impensable pour les différents Ministères de perdre leur mainmise sur la formation de leurs Aurors et de perdre ainsi l'illusion d'avoir un impact sur le BISDMMM.

' _Nous ne pouvons investir indéfiniment. Mettre en place une formation unique et commune reviendrait à financer près d'un tiers du BISDMMM lui-même '_ Continua le canadien

' _Quoiqu'il en soit, leur dossier n'est pas si mal que ça … Si on omet ce point-là '_ Hasarda l'indien

' _Est-ce que vous seriez en train de suggérer de permettre à la France d'adhérer à la condition de se plier à l'entièreté du traité et d'oublier cette proposition ? '_

' _Je n'y verrais rien de mauvais, en tout cas '_

Je jetai un œil autour de la table, la plupart d'entre eux semblaient songeurs. J'essayai tout de même _' Très bien. Qui serait d'accord avec cela et souhaiterait statuer de suite à l'adhésion à condition de la France ? '_

Huit mains sur dix. Ca aurait été trop beau.

' _Nous sommes en train de statuer sur un hypothétique retrait de la volonté française. Et je pense qu'il serait plus convenable de statuer une fois qu'elle se sera pliée aux différentes conditions et ainsi réviser le dossier '_

' _Je suis d'accord. Ce serait comme laisser la porte ouverte à n'importe qui : « Nous ne sommes pas d'accord avec vous, mais néanmoins vous adhérez partiellement à l'organisation le temps que vous corrigiez deux trois choses dans votre candidature » '_

' _La question est autre et beaucoup plus simple. Si la France se plie, statuerez-vous en sa faveur ? '_ Demanda l'allemand avant de reprendre alors que le turc et le canadien hochèrent la tête _' Alors autant statuer immédiatement. Nous gagnons du temps et la France saura ce qu'elle a à faire '_

Je reposai finalement ma question mais les mains résignées le restèrent. J'annotai le dossier français et le déposai à côté de moi, pour ne pas oublier de le renvoyer au Ministère français dès que je sortirai.

J'inspirai _' Eh bien, passons à la Chine. Comme l'Argentine, le dossier est complet et parfaitement en accord avec nos conditions. Le seul problème sur lequel nous avions débattu ces derniers mois était la proposition financière qu'a fait le Ministère chinois au PRCMMI et qui est deux fois plus conséquente que la moyenne des donations. Mr John et Mr Kellner avaient émis des doutes quant à la réelle motivation du Ministère chinois '_

' _Et je n'ai toujours pas changé ma position. Il y a cinq ans, le Ministère chinois a été le premier à juger ridicule la mise en place d'une telle organisation. Et les choses sont plutôt limpides dans mon cas, le Ministère chinois essaye, comme il le peut, de reprendre la scène internationale et d'y avoir une mainmise '_

Williams se redressa, un sourire aux lèvres _' N'avions-nous pas dis, il y a de ça quelques minutes, que nous parlions du BISDMMM et non du Ministère britannique ? '_

La moitié de la table étira des sourires et j'eu vraiment du mal à contenir le mien. Cette légendaire rivalité entre le Ministère britannique et le Ministère chinois faisait l'impossibilité pour les britanniques d'accéder à la requête des chinois. Pour les autres pays-membres, au contraire, la présence du Ministère chinois permettrait de contrebalancer celle de l'Angleterre et d'ainsi réduire plus encore les risques d'ingérence et d'influence.

' _Il ne s'agit pas de cela '_ Se reprit John _' Mais j'aimerais connaître les raisons de la candidature de la Chine '_

' _N'avez-vous pas écouter ce que Mme Keenan nous a retransmis plus tôt ? La Chine est un des pays les plus touchés par les actions « quotidiennes » des Crachvies. Je trouve qu'il est tout à fait logique que le Ministère accorde enfin une importance au BISDMMM '_ Enchérit l'italien

' _Ce qui m'effraye réellement dans la candidature de la Chine '_ Commença l'allemand _' C'est l'instabilité du gouvernement Moldu. Nous connaissons tous les conséquences que peut provoquer l'instabilité d'un gouvernement Moldu sur un Ministère magique, l'exemple de la Russie est plus que parlant '_

' _C'était il y a plus d'une cinquantaine d'années. La structure chinoise n'est pas la même que celle qu'avait la Russie au siècle dernier '_ Fit le mexicain

' _D'autant plus que le Ministère chinois a de quoi tenir si une telle chose se produisait. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait réellement un risque de dissolution du Ministère '_

' _Dois-je vous rappeler que le BISDMMM a inclut dès sa naissance une mention visant à exclure tout pays-membre ne répondant plus aux critères de stabilité ? '_ Fis-je, exaspérée par un débat des plus inutile

' _Donc notre politique serait celle du « Au pire » ? '_ Enchérit l'allemand

' _Je ne vois pas où est le mal ' _Se lança le turc _' Plus les forces sont nombreuses, plus elles sont efficaces. Dans notre cas, le seul risque qui pourrait avoir lieu est maîtrisé. Nous ne perdons rien, au contraire, nous ne serons que gagnant en acceptant la candidature de la Chine '_

John tirait une tête pas possible, il sentait que les choses lui échappaient. Et il savait aussi que si l'allemand se rangeait, il n'aurait d'autre choix que de le faire à son tour – au risque de prouver, par son acharnement, que le Ministère chinois représentait un danger pour le Ministère britannique et de ce même fait, prouver que le Ministère britannique essayait bel et bien d'avoir la mainmise. Mainmise que, mettons les choses à plat, tout le monde cherchait ici. La chose était seulement de ne pas le montrer et plus encore, de tout faire pour la contrer et la réduire.

En un mot, hypocrisie.

' _Peut-on statuer ? '_ Demandais-je après un long silence où l'allemand eut l'air d'être en pleine réflexion.

Hochements de têtes et regard noir et discret de John. Je passai outre, de toute manière je ne répondais absolument plus de lui.

' _Qui est en faveur de l'adhésion de la Chine au sein du BISDMMM ? '_

Huit mains se levèrent quasi-immédiatement, et tous regardèrent activement le combat entre John et Kellner. Finalement, l'allemand inspira et leva la main. Résigné, et même dépité, John ne pu que le suivre.

' _Bien. La Chine intégrera le BISDMMM dès le 1__er__ septembre 2008 '_

À la fin de la réunion, John était rapidement parti et quelque chose me disait que je ne tarderai pas à l'avoir dans mon bureau. J'avais rapidement dû répondre à quelques questions des journalistes avant de pouvoir rejoindre les locaux du BISDMMM, un étage au-dessus.

Alors que je me changeais, Logan toqua contre la porte _' J'espère que tu ne comptes pas t'enfuir ! '_

' _Si et très rapidement ' _Souriais-je

' _On est le 1__er__ aout. La réunion était horrible à ce point là ? '_

Je réfléchis un moment avant de soupirer. Il éclata de rire derrière la porte _' Je sais que ça emmerde tout le monde, mais c'est quelque chose qu'il faut faire '_

Je finis par sortir, soufflant _' J'espère au moins que c'est toi qui invite ' _

' _J'ai réservé, c'est déjà pas mal, non ? '_

* * *

' _Elles ont intérêt à être bonnes ' _Fit Ezio alors que le serveur venait tout juste de repartir avec notre commande.

' _Je connais un coin à Florence, mais les pizzas sont dé-li-cieuses '_ Enchérit Chiara

' _Le restau de ta grand-mère ? '_ Rit Alejandro

' _De mon parrain. Et quand tu auras envie de manger une pizza vraiment bonne, ne penses même pas à lui dire que tu viens de ma part ! '_

Nous riions avant que Logan n'apparaisse enfin, suivit d'un second homme visiblement intimidé. Il fallait dire que nous étions tout de même une vingtaine, d'autant plus que la moitié d'entre nous s'extasiait devant les « phénomènes Moldus » pour tout et n'importe quoi - inviter un Moldu dans un restaurant Sorcier n'aurait pas été des plus intelligent.

' _Alors comme je vous l'avais dit, voici Eric Lamberts. Il est économiste et a accepté de prendre de son temps pour nous expliquer la crise économique actuelle et la façon dont fonctionne l'économie Mold- hum … L'économie en général. Ca nous permettra de mieux appréhender et comprendre certains faits '_

* * *

' _Alors toi, quand une femme incroyable et super sexy t'invite à manger, tu préfères faire des heures sup ? '_

Je relevai les yeux du rapport, et étirai un petit sourire alors qu'Eyrin entrait dans le bureau, refermant la porte derrière elle.

' _Je ne savais pas que Megan m'avait invité à manger '_

Elle me lança un regard noir qui ne fit qu'élargir mon sourire et je capturai ses lèvres une fois qu'elle fut arrivée à ma hauteur.

' _Je suis vraiment désolée. Il y avait ce truc avec Logan qui a duré beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu, John qui m'a fait une scène, ces deux rapports à – Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? '_

' _Je crois que je suis en train de débarrasser ton bureau … '_

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur alors qu'après avoir enlevé l'entièreté de mes affaires, elle s'était tranquillement assise sur le bureau. Elle étira un sourire victorieux et sorti des assiettes et des couverts d'un sachet que je n'avais pas remarqué.

' _C'est presque décevant Lilith, d'avoir crû pouvoir t'en tirer aussi facilement …'_

Je ris doucement alors qu'elle finissait de tout déballer _' C'est vrai que tu sais être très persuasive, tout compte fait '_

Elle sourit à nouveau et je m'emparai de ses lèvres _' Tu es incroyable '_

' _N'essaye pas de te rattraper ' _

' _Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais à y gagner, de toute manière '_

Elle me lança un regard noir et nous éclations toutes deux de rire. Je finis par grimper à mon tour sur le bureau, m'installant en face d'elle alors qu'elle servait le vin.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews :D


	29. Saule

**Veto** _(je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Vingt-Huitième 

La tasse était fumante quand Olivia s'en empara, arrêtant un instant de se masser les tempes _' Merci '_

J'hochai lentement la tête et m'assit légèrement contre son bureau. Elle regarda pensivement le contenu de la tasse, avant de finir par esquisser un sourire _' Un chocolat chaud … Je vais vraiment finir par croire qu'on passe trop de temps ensemble '_

' _Le problème est plutôt qu'on travaille trop ensemble '_

Elle hocha lentement la tête et le silence s'installa tranquillement. Elle bu quelques gorgées et commença à jouer distraitement avec la cuillère, avant de lâcher un long soupir _' Je détestes quand ça touche des enfants. Et ça touche toujours des enfants … '_

' _Je suis sûre que Logan pourra te mettre sur la politique ou l'économie pendant quelques jours … '_

' _Non, ça va aller '_

' _Ca fait deux fois de suite que tu es sur des catastrophes naturelles 'Liv, tu devrais en parler à ton frère '_

' _Il est insupportable quand il est inquiet. Il est hors de question que je lui parles de quoique ce soit. Et je vais bien ' _Qu'elle rajouta alors que j'ouvrais la bouche, que très peu convaincue par ses propos _' De toute façon il n'y a plus grand chose à faire, on aura probablement terminé demain '_

' _Comme tu veux ' _Soufflai-je

Elle étira un petit sourire et termina sa tasse. Les catastrophes naturelles étaient souvent les missions les plus dures. Nous n'étions pas censés nous découvrir et ne pouvions en aucun cas utiliser la Magie pour venir en aide aux différentes populations. Olivia avait travaillé sur une tempête en Haïti avant d'enchaîner sur des inondations au Bihar et la moyenne étant de 3 jours de terrain – bien que ceux-ci n'étaient pas continus, elle n'avait dû voir que des enfants livrés à eux-mêmes cette dernière semaine.

' _Et qu'est-ce que tu penses des nouveaux ? '_

Elle posa sa tasse vide sur le bureau avec un petit sourire, comme si le chocolat chaud avait totalement inhibé sa morosité _' Les chinoises sont vraiment adorables et plutôt bien intégrées, elles s'entendent à merveille avec Alejandro. L'argentin a un accent vraiment craquant et l'argentine a l'air assez timide et réservée. Ils sont tous les deux assez méfiants, mais sinon ils s'en sortent pas trop mal '_

' _Ils entament leur deuxième semaine, on ne peut pas leur en vouloir d'être encore sur leur garde '_

' _C'est sûr, mais déjà que la confiance n'est que très faible entre ces bureaucrates insupportables, on ne peut pas se permettre de ne pas se faire confiance entre nous. Sinon le bureau n'a qu'à se démembrer, ça fera le même effet. Je sais bien qu'on a tous été formés à s'infiltrer discrètement, à récupérer des informations et à les collecter tout aussi discrètement pour les retransmettre à notre Ministère. Il y a un risque qui existe et qu'on doit prendre en compte en tant qu'exécuteurs. Mais nous sommes aussi des êtres humains, d'autant plus qu'on est censés travailler ensemble '_

' _Le risque dont tu parles est relativement élevé en soi, mais ça ne signifie rien. Même si, admettons, la moitié d'entre nous – pour faire dans l'extrême, joue un double-jeu, quelles informations tu veux qu'ils récupèrent ? Il n'y a rien ici, le bureau est complètement isolé. À la limite il y a le Ministère britannique, mais les archives ne sont plus aussi facilement accessibles qu'avant et à part les archives, je ne vois pas à quoi tu pourrais avoir accès comme informations fonctionnelles. Ce serait beaucoup plus efficace et beaucoup plus simple d'infiltrer le Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques que le BISDMMM '_

' _Je sais, mais visiblement ils ne s'en rendent pas encore compte. Et sérieusement, ça me tue '_

' _Ils ont juste une pression assez conséquente, laisse-leur le temps de prendre leurs repères, de s'habituer et de voir ce qu'est réellement le BISDMMM. Tu sais, sur le papier, c'est très différent alors forcément ils sont partis d'Argentine avec des idées très précises en tête '_

Elle ouvrit la bouche quand les derniers arrivèrent enfin. Héria et Tomas se hâtèrent de rejoindre leurs bureaux respectifs sous les rires d'une bonne partie du bureau – si ce n'est des argentins, comme me le fit remarquer Olivia en jetant un coup d'œil en leur direction.

' _Bien '_ Lança Logan, débutant de ce fait le résumé condensé et quotidien de la journée _' Alors d'abord, j'aimerais qu'on parle du Caire '_

' _C'est la troisième journée sur le terrain donc on a pas grand chose à ajouter par rapport à hier. Nous avons juste vérifié les échos de l'éboulement dans la presse égyptienne. Rien d'anormal. Tout comme il n'y a rien d'anormal dans les décisions qui ont suivit la catastrophe '_ Fit Ezio

' _Donc on peut boucler. J'aimerais le rapport complet et entier dans trois jours. Passons au Pakistan '_

' _Pas grand chose à rajouter pour nous non plus. Nous avons juste récupéré les dossiers qu'avait déjà constitué le service de protection Moldu sur l'attentat. Et rien de très intéressant, du moins, rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire par rapport à ce genre d'évènements. Et le rapport est juste là, on a eut le temps de le finir '_

' _Parfait, et de votre côté Olivia ? '_

Elle se redressa doucement _' Deuxième jour de terrain. On s'est surtout occupées de l'aspect sanitaire et social, et il n'y avait rien d'incohérent avec le niveau et la situation du pays. On connaît tous assez bien l'Inde, donc je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de faire un topo. Nous avons aussi des informations de la part des scientifiques, et là non plus, rien d'anormal. Tout paraît explicable. Et je pense qu'il est encore nécessaire de se déplacer demain '_

' _Très bien, Markus ? '_

' _Comme d'habitude quand il s'agit d'attentats-suicides, le travail est assez mâché. On passera juste demain infiltré le service de protection Moldu afghan pour avoir leurs conclusions '_

' _Parfait, donc on peut passer à aujourd'hui. Des nouveautés au niveau politique ? '_

Alejandro se laissa tombé contre sa chaise _' Pas grand chose, non. Il y a le Mouvement Populaire de Libération de l'Angola qui a gagné les élections législatives en Angola. D'après les infos que j'ai pu récupérer, c'est le mouvement qui est à l'origine de l'indépendance du pays il y a une trentaine d'années. Une dizaine d'années après l'indépendance, une guerre civile éclate et ce mouvement, soutenu par Cuba et les pays de l'Est, s'oppose à l'Union Nationale pour l'Indépendance Totale de l'Angola, soutenu par les USA et l'Afrique du Sud. Les élections de cette année sont les premières depuis la fin de la guerre civile en 2002 (les dernières élections ayant été interrompues par des combats). 14 partis ont eut le droit de se présenter - je pense que je peux passer sur leurs noms, et le MPLA a gagné à plus de 80% '_

' _Soutenu par les pays de l'Est ? '_ Demanda Chiara

' _Mhm mhm, ils sont … Social-démocrates. Enfin, ça doit être la même chose que le socialisme, non ? '_

' _Peut-être qu'il faudrait que Starck nous donne des cours de politique Moldue entre midi et deux … Enfin pardon, entre midi et quatre '_ Plaça Héria alors que nous éclations de rire

' _Tu as de la chance que j'ai mis un temps incroyable à trouver un économiste qui acceptait de reprendre les bases des bases, parce que sinon le spécialiste de la politique Moldue serait devant ta porte ce soir ' _Rétorqua Logan

' _Elle n'aurait qu'à espérer qu'il soit sex- AIE '_ S'écria Alejandro alors que Diana lui avait probablement donné un coup de pied – du moins, c'est ce que son grand sourire suggérait

' _Rien de plus au niveau général ? '_ Reprit Logan

' _Rien de notable, non '_

' _Bien, alors les évènements d'aujourd'hui. Lian et Jia Li ? '_

' _Dans la province de Shanxi, que je ne vous conseille pas vraiment de visiter, des pluies ont gonflé un terril ce qui a provoqué la mort de plus d'une centaine de personnes. Nous n'avons pas encore pu avoir de chiffres exacts. Donc, hum … Un terril est un espèce d'amas de sous-produits de l'exploitation minière qui ressemble un peu à une montagne. On a récupéré des informations de différents journalistes, on s'est dit qu'avoir le point de vue d'un journaliste chinois et d'un journaliste étranger serait assez intéressant – bien que les journalistes étrangers étaient presque inexistants. On est aussi allé du côté des populations, prendre quelques témoignages, et du côté des secours Moldus pour faire état des conséquences humaines. Pour le moment, il n'y a rien d'inhabituel dans les conséquences ou réactions '_

' _Ok, Lilith ? '_

' _Les Nations Unies ont fait une enquête d'après laquelle 90 civils afghans auraient étés tués sous commandement américain en août dernier. Le bombardement devait toucher un commandement taliban dans un village mais l'information donnée par un village voisin était vraisemblablement fausse. Aujourd'hui, alors que les américains avaient annoncé il y a 6 jours qu'uniquement 7 civils avaient été tués, une vidéo est diffusée sur laquelle on peut voir plus d'une quarantaine de corps. Nous attendons demain ou après-demain pour juger les réactions du gouvernement américain '_

* * *

J'étais à peine montée me rafraichir le visage après une longue et fatigante journée qu'Eyrin en avait déjà profité pour se glisser dans la cuisine. Je descendis les quelques dernières marches et elle releva les yeux, souriant avant même que je ne puisse formuler quoi que ce soit_ ' Tu as tout à fait raison. Ta cuisine est la seule chose qui m'intéresse chez toi '_

J'étirai un sourire et m'installai en face d'elle _' Et qu'a t-elle de si intéressante, cette cuisine ? '_

' _Elle est grande '_

' _Ma chambre aussi est grande et c'est pas pour autant que tu y es vingt-quatre heures … sur … Vingt … Quatre – Je peux te donner un coup de main, peut-être ? '_

Ma tentative tout à fait manquée de noyer le Strangulot lui tira un sourire amusé avant qu'elle ne reprenne, retardant quelque peu l'échéance _' Si par coup de main tu veux dire coup de baguette, tu peux tout de suite oublié ' _

' _Par coup de main, je voulais dire mettre à disposition ces fabuleuses mains avec lesquelles je fais des prouesses '_

' _Ah ' _Qu'elle fit avec un petit sourire alors que je me glissai derrière elle, mon visage au creux de son cou _' Tu parlais de cette fausse idée que tu as de toi-même '_

Le regard noir parti de lui-même, ce qui ne fit que d'étirer son sourire plus encore avant qu'elle ne reconcentre son attention sur les fraises qu'elle était en train de couper en morceaux _' Alors comme ça je ne suis pas assez souvent dans ta chambre ? '_

' _Comme quoi tu ne peux jamais prévoir de quelle manière les gens vont comprendre ce que tu dis. Par chambre, c'était lit que j'entendais '_

Elle me lança un regard dubitatif qui m'indiqua très clairement que je n'y échapperai pas aussi facilement, posa le couteau qu'elle avait en main et s'assit littéralement sur le plan de travail, m'attirant vers elle avec un grand sourire _' Demande-le moi '_

Je me contentai pendant un instant de jouer avec ses doigts sur ses cuisses jusqu'à enfin décider de rencontrer son regard _' Emménages avec moi '_

' _J'adore ta façon de demander les choses '_ Qu'elle rit doucement

' _Et j'adore ta façon de ne surtout pas y répondre '_

Son souffle vînt lentement rencontrer le mien sans qu'elle ne me quitte du regard _' C'est être une très mauvaise épouse que de mettre son mari à la porte '_

' _Aaron est quelqu'un de bien, il comprendra '_ Souriais-je en comblant l'espace qui nous séparait.

Ses doigts avaient finis par esquisser posément le contour de mes lèvres, indécis, et je m'enquis _' Ne t'inquiètes pas Eyrin, tout va bien se passer '_

' _Et s'il disait tout à ta famille ? '_

' _Que veux-tu qu'il fasse ? Qu'il crie au scandale et se plaigne d'avoir eut une mauvaise marchandise ? Marchandise qu'il n'a même pas essayé, qui plus est ? '_

Son regard ne tarda pas à se teinter d'une pointe de désapprobation mais elle étira tout de même un petit sourire _' En même temps je le comprends, qui voudrait d'une aussi mauvaise marchandise ? '_

' _Probablement quelqu'un pour qui avoir une marchandise aussi mauvaise soit-elle relève déjà du miracle '_

Elle me lança un regard noir et je ris doucement avant de m'emparer de ses lèvres.

* * *

' _Lilith ? '_

' _Désolée, je te dérange peut-être ? '_

Aaron sourit doucement _' Non, pas du tout. Je suis juste surpris de te voir ici. Vas y entres '_

Je m'exécutai tout de même avec une certaine appréhension. Je n'étais venue ici que quelques rares fois, et cela avait été plus rarement encore seule. D'autant plus que la raison de ma venue était un sujet délicat et sensible – nous qui n'avions déjà pas l'habitude de nous découvrir.

' _Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? '_ Fit-il alors que nous nous installions dans la cuisine

' _Pas exactement. J'aimerais juste te parler de certaines choses '_

Il parut inquiet mais hocha la tête. Après m'avoir proposé quelque chose à boire, il s'assit en face de moi et j'inspirai, me lançant enfin _' Tu n'as jamais cessé d'être bienveillant et compréhensif envers moi. Tu as toujours fait en sorte que ma vie soit le moins possible affectée par le mariage. Que je puisse la mener de la manière dont je le désirais et non dans le sens que le mariage imposait. Que ce soit pour les noces, le loft, mon métier … Le risque a toujours été grand mais ça ne t'a jamais arrêté. Tu n'étais absolument pas obligé de t'investir autant, d'autant plus que tu n'as jamais vraiment eu quoique ce soit en retour. Et je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez '_ Il fronça les sourcils, visiblement de plus en plus inquiet et je m'enquis _' Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis consciente de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi et que je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissante '_

' _Je n'ai pas vraiment à me plaindre, tu sais. Tu as toujours été là, tu n'as jamais posé de questions et tu cuisines cents fois mieux que moi '_

Je souris doucement et il reprit _' Mais je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre exactement ce à quoi tu voulais en venir '_

' _Mhm, oui. On n'a jamais réellement parlé de nos vies privées respectives, ça a toujours été un sujet quelque peu gênant. Mais … ' _Je me raclai la gorge, c'était loin d'être aussi facile que ce à quoi je m'étais attendue _' Je vois quelqu'un depuis quelques temps déjà et je lui ai proposé spontanément d'emménager au loft '_

Il ne fit que de lâcher un petit _' Oh '_ et un long silence s'installa. Je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser, il n'avait ni l'air choqué ou offusqué, ni déçu ou en colère. C'était assez déstabilisant, aussi ajoutais-je rapidement _' J'aurais dû t'en parler avant de le lui proposer mais ça m'a vraiment échappé '_

' _Non, je comprends, je suis juste assez surpris. Et tu sais ' _Qu'il sourit_ ' Ca ne me pose pas de problèmes de déménager, si c'est cela dont tu voulais parler. Je n'ai pas grand chose au loft, de toute manière, mais … ' _Il inspira, visiblement gêné _' Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? '_

J'hochai lentement la tête, assez craintive.

' _Est-ce que je la connais ? '_

Je relevai brusquement les yeux, pas certaine d'avoir correctement entendu et il ajouta rapidement devant mon étonnement_ ' Enfin je veux dire … Tu aimes bien les femmes, non ? '_

' _Oui mais je ne savais pas que tu étais au courant '_

Il parut soulagé et étira un petit sourire _' Disons que j'ai toujours eu des soupçons. Bien avant le mariage, même. Tu étais toujours parfaite dans ton rôle, tu disais ce qu'il fallait, quand il le fallait. Tu souriais quand il le fallait, tu riais quand il le fallait. Mais jamais, jamais tu n'as réellement agis comme il le fallait. Tu as toujours fuis le contact physique. Au début, il n'y avait rien de vraiment anormal, et de toute manière je ne voulais pas plus que toi de ces contacts. J'ai mis ça sur le compte d'un possible petit-ami. Mais la nuit de noces, tu étais tellement différente. Si fragile. Rien à voir avec la Lilith qui m'avait été donné de voir jusque là. Ca m'a interpellé, je ne sais pas, j'ai trouvé ça vraiment étrange. Mais l'idée a vite disparue au moment où les masques sont tombés et qu'on a commencé à envisager la meilleure des façons de s'en sortir ' _Son sourire finit par se transformer en un petit rire _' Finalement, j'ai compris quand tu as commencé à être de moins en moins discrète lorsque tu regardais une femme qui passait devant nous. Faut dire que je regardais souvent dans la même direction '_

Je ris avec lui, soulagée d'un poids bien que toujours surprise. Il est vrai que je n'avais jamais envisagé la possibilité qu'il ait des soupçons. Mais si nous ne connaissons pas réellement nos histoires respectives, nous nous connaissions tout de même sur un plan plus comportemental il avait toujours su quand me laisser seule comme il avait toujours su quand changer de sujet, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas su pour le reste ?

' _Mhm, tu la connais, oui. C'est Eyrin '_

' _C'est vrai que tu avais l'air beaucoup plus heureuse après ton retour de Sierra Leone '_

' _Mais tu ne pensais pas que c'était elle, n'est-ce pas ? '_

Il rit doucement _' Non, au début je pensais qu'il s'agissait de Tala. Vous étiez vraiment proches. Et puis, elle était avec Matt alors je suppose que ça augmentait les chances : l'une comme l'autre étant … Disons, prise '_

' _C'est difficile de trouver quelqu'un qui accepte une telle situation ' _

Il hocha lentement la tête et après un petit silence qui le perdit dans ses souvenirs et que je n'avais, de fait, pas osé interrompre, il dit doucement_ ' Des fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu sais ce qu'il se trame dans ma tête '_

' _Eh bien, peut-être que je le sais … '_

Il étira un sourire amusé et je repris _' Mhm, tu sais … Bien qu'elle met deux fois plus de temps, Eyrin cuisines beaucoup mieux que moi alors si jamais tu veux passer un soir. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous voir qu'aux grands rendez-vous '_

* * *

Nathan posa mollement sa veste contre l'une des chaises et souffla alors qu'il s'accouda contre le bar. J'étirai un petit sourire _' Tu veux déjà divorcer ? '_

Il me réprimanda d'un regard et soupira _' Je voudrais un fils ou une fille. Ou les deux '_

Je me retournais brusquement, surprise par sa soudaine ouverture _' Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on dirait que ça t'accables ? '_

' _C'est juste que … J'ai envie d'avoir une place dans cette famille, si jamais on en a une. Je n'ai pas envie d'être en retrait parce que je peux entendre '_

' _Maya n'est pas née sourde, elle l'est devenue. Et tu seras leur père, Nathan. Ils ne te mettront pas de côté parce que tu peux entendre, au contraire, tu seras un repère, un point d'appui pour eux '_

' … _S'ils ne naissent pas sourds, ce sera Maya qui sera dans cette position '_

' _Et je suis certaine qu'elle sera plus qu'heureuse d'avoir des enfants qui peuvent entendre '_

Il acquiesça lentement et, n'ayant probablement plus d'arguments qui justifieraient ses inquiétudes qu'il devait lui-même savoir infondées bien que je m'abstins de tout commentaire, il changea littéralement de sujet _' Et Eyrin, elle s'en sort ? '_

' _Elle commence à entre-apercevoir les avantages qu'elle peut en tirer. Vu qu'une partie de son salaire est maintenant fixe ' _Puisqu'elle perdait des heures de travail au profit de ceux de l'enseignement, il avait bien fallut que le Ministère compense financièrement _' Elle n'est plus obligée d'accepter des petits dossiers pour combler le mois '_

La toute récente officialisation des RDJM avait impliqué, outre le fait qu'Eyrin devait à présent porter des habits officiels pour se présenter face au Magenmagot, d'ouvrir une toute nouvelle option après la formation en Justice Magique. Il avait fallut à Eyrin et à deux de ses meilleures collègues de mettre en place un programme défini et structuré en un temps record – l'officialisation ayant été prononcée au début de l'été et la formation débutant au milieu du mois de septembre, d'autant plus que si j'avais bien compris de quoi il s'agissait réellement, créer une formation pour les RDJM se résumait à « leur apprendre à réfléchir et à avoir du bon sens ». Bref, Eyrin avait été dépassée, stressée au possible et ça ne s'était pas arrangé lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'elle devait assurer l'un des cours. Bien qu'il ne s'agissait que de deux heures par semaine – l'ensemble de l'option devant faire à tout casser 6 heures, elle n'avait pas été des plus enthousiaste.

' _Elle a beaucoup d'élèves ? '_

' _Six ou sept. Dont elle est persuadée que la moitié va envoyer plus d'innocents à Azkaban en une semaine qu'Alice est capable d'avaler du nougat en un an '_

Il éclata de rire et j'enchaînai, me resservant un café _' Elle emménage d'ici la fin du mois '_

' _Il était temps. J'allais finir par croire que vous ne le feriez jamais, ça fait déjà deux ans et demie ! '_

' _Rappelles-moi combien de temps vous étiez fiancés avant de vous marier, Maya et toi ? '_

Il grimaça, avant de reprendre _' Et comment tu comptes te débarrasser de ton mari ? '_

' _Au début je pensais à une Potion. Simple, discret et peu coûteux. Mais après j'ai appris qu'on avait le même type de femme, alors … '_

' _Tu plaisantes là ? '_

Je secouai la tête et il reparti dans un éclat de rire _' Merlin, c'est excellent ! '_

* * *

Je me faufilai entre les éclats de rire et les tables bondées, évitai un serveur pas très attentif à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et finit enfin par réussir à rejoindre la table du fond.

' _Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai dû m'occuper de la fermeture des bourses et les chiffres étaient pour le moins hallucinants '_

Je me débarrassai de ma veste, embrassai rapidement la joue d'Eyrin et subit le regard agacé d'Alice alors que je m'installais avec un quart d'heure de retard.

' _C'était pas déjà la crise ? '_ Demanda Eyrin

' _Avant c'était principalement en Amérique du nord, maintenant c'est un peu près partout. Ca a littéralement dégringolé '_

Je repris mon souffle et Emily enchaîna sur les présentations - avec les chutes titanesques du jour, j'avais totalement oublié la raison de notre venue _' Donc, Christopher, Lilith. Lilith, Christopher '_

Je me retournais vers lui et nous nous échangions les habituelles politesses. Il avait l'air plutôt intimidé, chose que je comprenais parfaitement au vue de la quantité faramineuse de questions que la blondasse avait du lui poser.

' _Alors tu travailles au Chemin de Traverse, c'est ça ? '_ Reprit Alice

' _En fait, je m'occupes de la réception, de la livraison et du stock de l'Apothicaire Slug et Jiggers '_

' _J'ai toujours détesté cet endroit, l'odeur est exécrable '_

Eyrin lança un regard réprobateur à Alice qui n'eut pas le temps de se défendre que Christopher riait déjà _' Je n'y suis que très rarement. Je suis surtout en déplacement à vrai dire '_

La blondasse, fière d'elle, sourit de toutes ses dents à Eyrin qui soupira, et revînt à la charge _' Vous vous connaissez du Ministère, c'est ça ? '_

' _Mhm, oui. Son projet et sa réussite ont étés assez décisifs dans ma vie '_

Alice et Eyrin s'échangèrent un regard attendri alors que Christopher et Emily s'embrassaient. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient plutôt adorables. D'ailleurs, si j'en jugeais par mes sources principales, à savoir les commentaires d'Eyrin et Alice, Emily en était revenue à un état d'ambiguïté et de confusion entre un romantisme pur et son côté direct, franc et honnête, presque déstabilisant qui avait caractérisé toute son adolescence et sa relation avec Léo.

Je finis par jeter un coup d'œil à l'heure et retins de justesse un soupir. La soirée était déjà très mal entamée et d'un ennui sans mesures. La blondasse allait poser questions sur questions, questions dont nous connaissions de toute manière les réponses. Et c'est bien là que les choses m'échappaient, pourquoi poser des questions lorsque l'on connaît déjà les réponses ? J'avais déjà eut maintes fois l'occasion de suivre l'épisode Emily/Christopher, du « ça crèves les yeux qu'il est intéressé par toi », au « il t'invite chez lui pour fêter ta victoire ? Bien sûr que si c'est un rencard, Emily ! » en passant par le « on travaille ensemble, Alice. Ca pourrait discréditer tout le projet si ça venait à se faire savoir ! ».

' _Lilith ? '_

Je relevai les yeux, constatant la présence du serveur et reprit mes esprits_ ' Mhm, oui, désolée. Je vais prendre un expresso. Plutôt un double. Quoique, vous faites des triples ? '_

* * *

_blondiesRlovely_ : merci pour ta review. Le but ce ne sont pas les reviews, effectivement, sinon je n'aurais jamais achevé la première partie, mais le feedback est important. Je n'en ai eu que peu, je ne vais pas pleurer, je ne vais pas faire la gueule, et je ne vais pas arrêter d'écrire pour autant, je vais juste me casser la tête deux fois plus sur ce que je vous donne du scénario ou non, perdre du temps, et poster les chapitres avec ... Une attitude assez blasée, je dois l'avouer. Mais c'est comme ça, quand l'histoire ne vaut pas le coup, les reviews ne suivent pas. Je m'améliorerai à la prochaine x)

(Et puis, il y a quand même des gens qui commentent de temps en temps donc c'est cool :D)

Edit : Je ne suis pas en train de dire que les reviews que j'ai eu ne sont pas intéressantes. Pas du tout. Au contraire, chaque review m'a fait vraiment plaisir !


	30. Marguerite

**Veto** _(je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Vingt-Neuvième 

Je reposais la lettre sur la table avec un petit sourire, emprise d'une certaine excitation et donnait rapidement quelque chose à la chouette blanche qui attendait patiemment à la fenêtre. Elle repartie dans un bruissement d'ailes et je montai les quelques marches menant au premier, rejoignant Eyrin qui sans grandes surprises était encore plongée dans des parchemins.

Elle ne fut pas longue à râler alors que ma main empêcha la sienne de se mouvoir et que mes lèvres se posèrent sur son épaule _' Lilith … '_

J'étirai un petit sourire, n'arrêtant pas pour autant et elle finit par rire quand j'arrivai au niveau de son cou _' Arrêtes, s'il te plaît. Je dois finir ça '_

' _Mhm mhm '_

' _Sérieusement, tu t'en voudras toute ta vie quand un innocent aura été envoyé à Azkaban parce que je n'ai pas été capable de me concentrer sur son dossier '_

' _Je te connaissais plus persuasive ' _

' _J'essaye juste de ne pas te blesser : te rendre compte que je préfère mon boulot à toi ça peut être dur à encaisser … '_

Je lui lançai un regard noir et elle étira un grand sourire, victorieuse.

' _C'est sûr que ton boulot doit beaucoup t'apporter '_ Repris-je alors que mes doigts glissaient lentement le long de son bras _' L'excitation de se perdre dans les archives, la chaleur d'une salle d'audience, la tendresse de la victoire … '_

' _L'amour de la justice '_

Mon souffle se répercuta contre le sien et elle ne fut pas longue à capituler, appuyant ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je finis par esquisser un grand sourire, ne pouvant plus contenir mon excitation _' Mon neveu nous attends ! '_

' _Attends, Alexie a accouché ? ' _Qu'elle demanda, surprise

J'hochai lentement la tête _' Je sais que tu préfères ton travail à cette superbe femme que je suis, tu viens de me le prouver avec grande efficacité '_ J'eus l'honneur de rencontrer son regard de défi, promesse d'une vengeance prochaine et continuai avec un petit sourire_ ' Mais tu ne peux décemment pas faire ça à un nouveau-né … '_

' _C'est vraiment très honteux d'utiliser son neveu pour arriver à ses fins … '_

' _Disons que j'essaye juste de ne pas te blesser : te rendre compte que tu me préfères réellement à ton boulot pourrait casser l'image que tu as de toi même … '_

Son sourire se transforma bien vite en un rire et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, j'avais enfin dans mes bras un petit Parker aux yeux extrêmement clairs.

' _Salut toi, c'est tata Lily '_ J'attrapai ses petites mains, continuant de déblatérer ces absurdités que seul un bébé, qui pourtant n'en comprenait pas un mot, arrivait à vous faire dire.

Je jetai un œil vers Eyrin qui étirait un petit sourire moqueur avant de me reconcentrer sur Tristan _' Elle c'est Eyrin, elle est méchante avec tata Lily. Alors il va falloir que tu venges ta tata préférée en étant insupportable avec elle dès que tu la verras. Elle a de jolis parchemins sur lesquels tu peux faire pleins de jolis petits dessins multicolores. Et ce qui est mieux encore, c'est que papa ne te punira pas ! '_

Eyrin se pencha à son tour sur Tristan, lui susurrant doucement _' Mon pauvre bonhomme, tu es mal barré avec une tante pareille, hein ? ' _

Ethan rit doucement et finit par se pencher sur les lèvres d'Alexie _' Quel parfum ? '_

' _Mhm … Fraise, s'il te plaît '_ Qu'elle sourit à son tour. Il se releva et me jeta un regard. Je déposai Tristan dans les bras de sa mère et embrassai rapidement Eyrin avant de le suivre à l'extérieur de la chambre.

Mon regard interrogateur finit par le faire souffler alors que nous montions au 5ème étage _' J'ai l'impression de me transformer en guimauve '_

Je ris doucement et il me jeta un regard noir _' Je crois que tata Lily peut se taire '_

Je grimaçai et nous nous asseyions à une table vide une fois arrivés au salon de thé de l'hôpital _' Alors, qu'est-ce que ça te fait ? '_

' _Reposes-moi cette question dans quelque temps, histoire que je sorte de cet état '_

Je ris à nouveau et il reprit _' On a parlé avec Alexie ces derniers jours et on aimerait qu'Eyrin ne soit pas juste Eyrin mais … Tu vois, tata Eyrin '_

Je relevai brusquement les yeux alors qu'il continuait_ ' Je sais que vous n'êtes pas officiellement ensemble, et qu'elle ne serait réellement tante que si … '_ Il s'arrêta net, considérant probablement ce qu'il avait été sur le point de dire – les mots mariage et divorce étaient pour le moins prohibés lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Eyrin et moi_ ' Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que la famille ce n'est pas juste du papier. C'est de l'amitié, de l'amour. Et je n'ai pas envie que mon fils grandisse dans une vision erronée de ce qu'est réellement sa famille et sa vie. Je ne veux pas l'élever dans le mensonge, même si ce n'est que par omission. Sa « tata préférée » vit avec une femme et il doit le savoir, comme il doit savoir qu'entre toi et Aaron il n'y a rien '_

Je restais silencieuse un moment, perdue dans des réflexions qui n'allaient pas m'amener sur les chemins les plus ensoleillés. Les choses étaient simples et démarquées bien qu'elles me rendaient confuse, apportant avec elles une ambivalence certaine.

Bien sûr ses propos avaient un aspect réjouissant et que l'on soit réellement une famille n'était que ce que j'espérais de mieux. Mais il y avait aussi un aspect immensément dangereux et en emménageant ensemble nous avions déjà pris suffisamment de risques.

' _Je sais à quoi tu penses Lily. Et je te jure que je ne me permettrai jamais de te dire ça si je n'avais pas réfléchis aux conséquences. Mais on lui dira simplement qu'il a une tata secrète. Il ne dira rien, il sera bien trop heureux d'avoir une tata secrète : c'est un enfant '_

' … _Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas lui mentir ? '_

' _Ce n'est que la vérité. Techniquement, c'est aussi ma belle-sœur secrète. Et puis quand ce sera officiel, il aura simplement deux tatas '_

Nathan et Ethan étaient les seuls à considérer l'avenir avec Eyrin. Ils étaient persuadés qu'Aaron n'était qu'une question de temps, ou de courage selon Nathan, et qu'envisager quelque chose ne pouvait se faire qu'en lui accordant un rôle temporaire, presque accessoire. Contrairement à Alice et Emily qui ne faisaient que présupposer.

Je finis par hocher lentement la tête et il étira un grand sourire. Le serveur arriva enfin pour prendre notre commande et, une fois reparti, Ethan reprit la parole _' Et du coup, comment ça se passe ? La vaisselle n'a pas encore cassée ? '_

' _Au lieu de quelques tiroirs, elle a la moitié de la penderie. Penderie qu'on a d'ailleurs dû agrandir en mangeant un peu sur le couloir. Mais sinon, à part ça … '_

Il rit doucement avant de conclure _' Vous viviez déjà ensemble '_

J'hochai lentement la tête et il continua _' Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de la chambre d'Aaron ? '_

' _Très bonne question. Pour l'instant, comme dit, on a juste tout décalé d'un mètre – d'ailleurs, ça leur a pris toute une journée '_

' _C'est parce que les murs intérieurs que tu as à l'étage sont tous magiquement modifiés. La mezzanine arrive au milieu du salon, si tu regardes de dehors tu es censé voir une grande avancée pour les chambres et la salle de bain : tout devrait dépassé. Mais rien ne dépasse pour les Moldus. Ca prends forcément plus de temps : il faut défaire les enchantements un par un pour garder une certaine stabilité et les refaire à nouveau un par un. Et il a probablement fallut plus d'une personne '_

' _Ils étaient deux, oui '_ Il sourit et j'ajoutai, feignant d'être surprise _' C'est qu'en plus tu l'écoutes quand elle te parle Alexie ! '_

' _Et c'est qu'elle est en train de se foutre de moi en plus ! '_

' _Faut bien que j'en profites, tu sera bientôt trop occupé, papa ! '_

Il me tira la langue et je repris _' Et pour les deux, ça s'est arrangé ? '_

Il se raidit brusquement et souffla _' Cette fois-ci, ils sont séparés pour de bon '_

' _Tu n'y es pour rien, tu sais '_

Il hocha les épaules et je demandai _' Marina a refusé, c'est ça ? '_

' _Elle a dit qu'elle serait simplement incapable d'être la marraine. Mais je crois que ça m'a ouvert les yeux sur la personne qu'elle est vraiment, même si je ne sais pas encore si c'est une bonne chose ou non '_ Il resta silencieux un moment avant de reprendre _' J'ai toujours tout fait pour elle, je veux dire, pendant combien de temps est-ce que je me suis tu parce qu'elle était heureuse avec Jordan ? Et elle, elle débarque le soir de mon mariage, sans aucune gêne, sans même penser un seul instant à moi, pour me sortir que c'était elle qui devrait être à la place d'Alexie. J'avais déjà très mal digéré autant d'hypocrisie de sa part, et pourtant, à ce que je sache, j'ai été gentil avec elle ce jour-là. Mais maintenant elle remet ça. C'est la seule chose que je lui ai demandé de faire pour moi et elle est juste incapable de prendre sur elle, ça me dépasse '_

' _Ce qui te dépasse vraiment, c'est que tu es beaucoup trop gentil pour lui en vouloir '_

Ethan était comme ça, il était tellement sensible qu'il ne pouvait simplement pas en vouloir aux gens : il essayait toujours de les comprendre, de se mettre à leur place et c'était quelque chose qu'il faisait presque machinalement.

' _Je sais mais maintenant c'est Alex qui ne la supporte plus. Tu aurais dû être là, jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi énervée. Et pourtant, même elle n'a pas réussit à la faire changer d'avis. Mais finalement, je penses que c'est une bonne chose '_

' _Et Jordan ? '_

' _Il est revenu s'excuser il y a deux semaines. Il m'a même remercié, en fait '_

' _Bah c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? Mieux vaut tard que jamais '_

Il hocha la tête et jeta un œil à l'heure _' Est-ce que tu crois qu'elles se sont de nouveau plongées dans une discussion passionnée de qui de Slimane ou d'Ells a la meilleure plume ? '_

Je ris doucement _' Eyrin a finit le dernier Ells hier soir, alors je dirais qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elles parlent météo ou on est pas prêts d'avoir leur attention plus de 2 minutes d'affilées '_

' _J'ai jamais compris ce qu'il y avait de si passionnant dans ces romans d'enquête. C'est toujours des situations improbables, le genre de choses auxquelles je suis sûr qu'un tueur ne penserait jamais avant de passer à l'acte '_

' _Je suppose que ça stimule l'imagination … '_

Nous finissions par nous lever et nous diriger vers le comptoir chercher un milkshake à la fraise et un thé qu'Eyrin finirait probablement par juger indigne d'être nommé ainsi avant de descendre rejoindre les filles.

' _Je m'y attendais pas du tout, moi. D'habitude Ells a les moins bonnes intrigues, mais sur ce coup la, le suspens et le déroulement du meurtre … C'était vraiment impressionnant '_

' _Je ne trouve pas. Ca a été amené depuis le début de l'histoire, c'était presque ennuyant, en fait '_

J'échangeai un regard avec Ethan et nous éclations de rire, ce qui sembla à peine les déranger.

' _Mhm, je ne sais pas. J'ai quand même été incroyablement surprise de la tournure qu'ont pris les événements à la fin du roman '_

* * *

Logan se pencha doucement vers moi, l'air soucieux _' Harry avait raison sur toute la ligne '_

' _Il avait bien prévu les actions des Crachvies pour les élections, mais la crise change toutes les conséquences qui en découlent Logan. Ils ont peut-être réussit à gérer l'histoire de l'Irak, et oui ils en ont aussi fait beaucoup plus : les journaux Moldus ne font que de parler du premier président noir des Etats-Unis. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne sont plus en crise interne et qu'on ne peut plus les arrêter, est-ce que tu crois qu'ils avaient réellement prévu que la crise économique prenne une telle ampleur ? '_

' _Tu ne le crois pas ? Ils prévoient tout depuis le début ! '_

' _Mais tu as entendu le spécialiste, non ? Il y a pleins de facteurs qui entrent en jeu. Je ne pense pas que les Crachvies puissent entièrement contrôler la crise, il y a des aspects financiers, économiques, politiques, sociaux … Et les pays Moldus ont une organisation tellement différente les uns des autres … C'est beaucoup trop à gérer '_

' _Ca me semble impensable qu'ils se soient lancés dans quelque chose qu'ils ne peuvent pas contrôler. Ce sont des gens qui ont un besoin presque obsessionnel de tout contrôler Lily '_

' _Oui, et ce sont aussi des gens avec un ego surdimensionné. Peut-être qu'ils ont vu trop grand et qu'ils se sont fait avoir à leur propre jeu '_

Je sursautai presque alors que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée.

' _Wow, euh … Désolé '_ S'enquit Erkan _' J'ai juste eu une espèce d'idée spontanée et – '_

' _Ce n'est pas grave. Dis-nous plutôt ce qui te met dans cet état '_

' _Euh ouais. Je pensais, si j'étais à la place d'un Essencialiste et que les Intégralistes ne m'inspiraient que du mépris, je profiterai de la crise et de leur désorganisation – s'ils en ont une, pour les enfoncer un peu plus encore. Avant, avec la question de l'Irak, ils étaient tous sur le même Balais, mais maintenant les Essencialistes ne sont absolument plus menacés '_

J'hochais lentement la tête _' Ca se tient. Si on voit que les Essencialistes multiplient leurs actions, c'est qu'ils profitent de la situation et du coup, on aura bien la preuve que les Intégralistes sont dépassés '_

' _Justement ' _Reprit le turc _' Il y a un autre problème. Toujours si j'étais un Essencialiste, je voudrais faire en sorte que les Intégralistes soient le moins possible au courant de mes plans parce qu'ils pourraient retourner la situation à leur avantage : il suffirait aux Intégralistes d'appuyer plus encore sur leur difficultés, de sortir à nouveau un sujet épineux qui provoquerait de vives réactions chez les Moldus, comme la question de l'Irak, pour impliquer les Essencialistes dans leurs problèmes. Et les Essencialistes seront obligés d'aider les Intégralistes pour ne pas tomber à leur tour '_

' _Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? '_

' _Eh bah, la seule chose que je pourrais faire dans un cas pareil, c'est attendre, ne pas changer mes habitudes, mais préparer un gros coup. Et un gros coup, ça ne se fait pas du jour au lendemain. D'autant plus qu'à l'ordinaire, les actions des Essencialistes doivent déjà demander beaucoup plus d'organisation que celles des Intégralistes '_

' _Ils vont réagir en différé ? '_

' _C'est ce que je pense, oui. Et du coup, savoir si les Intégralistes sont en crise ou non, me semble justement impossible à savoir '_

Logan se retourna vers moi _' Il n'a pas tort '_

' _À moins que les Intégralistes finissent par faire des erreurs '_

' _Mais tu ne peux pas savoir ce qui est une erreur de leur part ou non, Lilith. Tu ne peux pas savoir si ce sont eux qui ont mal agis ou simplement les différents gouvernements Moldus '_

' _Donc on ne devrait pas prendre en compte la crise, c'est ça ? '_

' _Prendre la crise en compte, c'est supposer que les Intégralistes soient mal organisés. Et ça pourrait mettre à mal toutes nos hypothèses et idées qui vont en découler. Ca pourrait fausser tous les jugements '_ Fit Erkan

' _Tout comme faire l'inverse, s'ils sont réellement en crise, faussera toutes nos théories '_

' _Je vois où tu vas en venir Lilith, mais nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour prendre en compte les deux hypothèses à la fois. À moins que tu ne fasses ce que j'étais venu te proposer : convaincre le Ministère français '_

Je relevai les yeux, surprise, mais Erkan s'interposa _' Si je peux me permettre, à partir d'un moment la crise avance toute seule et détruit toute seule. À partir d'un moment, donc, il n'est plus utile aux Intégralistes d'agir et il ne nous est plus utile de la prendre en compte comme action directe de leur part '_

' _Il va falloir qu'on parle de tout ça avec le reste du bureau pour savoir sur quoi on va se baser par la suite '_ Conclut Logan.

Erkan acquiesça et disparu. Je me retournai vers l'australien _' Tu veux que je parle au Ministère français ? '_

' _Deux éléments en plus nous permettrait de débloquer des équipes pour travailler sur quelque chose de différent, histoire d'avoir d'autres points de vues, d'autres perspectives. De nous battre sur un autre terrain. Depuis l'intégration de la Chine et de l'Argentine, nous pouvons avoir plus de flexibilité, si deux éléments s'ajoutent encore … On pourra avoir deux équipes qui traiteront l'information différemment … '_

' _Rassure-moi, tu es au courant de la réputation qu'a le Ministère français ? '_

Il ne fit que sourire doucement pour toute réponse et je me laissai tombée contre le dossier de la chaise. Je n'étais d'ordinaire appelée qu'à apaiser les conflits et faire la médiation entre différents représentants, rarement à entamer des procédures de négociation en position de demandeur. D'autant plus que le dossier de la France ayant été rejeté il y a quelques mois, revenir vers eux devenait symboliquement dangereux : ils auraient la baguette en main et une avance plus que certaine. Surtout qu'il fallait négocier sur un point qui leur tenait plus qu'à cœur, sur une condition sine qua none de leur intégration et cela n'allait pas rendre les choses plus faciles.

' _Ecoutes Lily, réfléchis-y. Ca pourrait vraiment nous être bénéfique '_

' _Ils ont refusé de changer le point qu'on leur avait demandé de modifier, Logan. Je ne peux pas revenir les supplier de retirer cette idée. La seule chose qu'ils me diront, c'est d'accepter l'entièreté de leurs conditions si nous avons tant besoin de leur présence '_

Il hocha lentement la tête, visiblement déçu et j'ajoutai _' Si cette condition ne vient que du Ministre français ou de ses conseillers, la France pourrait peut-être nous faire le même scénario que la Chine '_

Il acquiesça à nouveau avant de tout de même me faire promettre d'au moins essayer d'engager quelque chose, et finit par enchaîner _' Est-ce que tu as déjà reçu les premiers rapports du PRCMMI ? '_

' _Je n'en ai pas compris la moitié '_

' _Les seules choses de compréhensible avec les chercheurs, ce sont leurs conclusions ... Peut-être que tu devrais y passer pour constater les avancées, nous n'avons pas trop le choix, de toute manière. Avec les élections présidentielles américaines, il vaudrait mieux qu'on se dépêche, ne sait-on-jamais … Avant que les Crachvies ne se remettent dans le bain '_

' _Oui, bonne idée. D'autant plus que les rapports ne mentionnaient pour la plupart du temps que certains protocoles. Pas très informatif '_

Il hocha la tête _' Il me semble que Romero a fait une formation en sortilèges expérimentaux avant de s'engager dans les renseignements argentins. Tu devrais peut-être y aller avec lui '_

* * *

Il était silencieux depuis notre départ du bureau et ne semblait être absorbé que par ses pensées, elles-mêmes probablement concentrées sur le mur qu'il fixait depuis quelques longues secondes.

' _Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'Angleterre ? '_

Il dévia son attention du fond de la salle _' Je suis déjà venu plusieurs fois travailler ici l'été, pour améliorer mon anglais '_

J'acquiesçai lentement. Il devait faire partie de ces gens qui au premier abord ne répondaient jamais réellement à vos questions, mais qui en réalité le faisaient juste en suivant une logique implicite qui leur était propre. Rendant parfois difficile la compréhension.

' _Ton anglais est très bon '_

' _Merci '_

Je détournai subitement le regard alors que la porte s'ouvrit enfin en face de nous _' Je suis désolée pour le retard '_ Granger s'arrêta brusquement, affichant un air plus que surpris_ ' Oh, Lilith … Bonjour '_

Je lui renvoyais ses politesses et elle s'enquit, assez gênée _' Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vues '_

' _Depuis la mort d'Harry, oui '_

Elle tressaillit et acquiesça lentement. Le ton que j'avais employé ayant été relativement neutre, je rajoutai plus doucement _' Est-ce que je dois te féliciter ? '_

Elle suivit mon regard jusqu'à son alliance et étira un petit sourire _' Oh, ça fait trois ans. Juste après … Enfin, après la mort d'Harry … '_

J'acquiesçai, lui évitant la peine d'expliciter quelque chose qui nous renverrait irrémédiablement à Harry. Harry qui était probablement l'unique chose que nous avions en commun, d'ailleurs.

' _On a une petite fille de deux ans et un petit dernier de 7 mois '_

' _Et bien félicitations. Tout a l'air d'aller bien, pour vous deux '_

Elle hocha la tête et me lança un regard interrogateur auquel je ris doucement _' Non, pas nous. J'aime les enfants tant que ce ne sont pas les miens, à vrai dire ' _

Elle étira un petit sourire et je continuai _' Et Ginny, comment est-ce qu'elle va ? '_

' _Ca n'a pas été facile. Enfin, ça ne l'a été pour personne mais … Je crois qu'elle va bien. Elle est avec Mickaël, tu le connais peut-être, vous êtes de la même année il me semble. Il était à Serdaigle '_

' _Mickaël Tyler ? '_ Elle acquiesça. Je ne connaissais pas réellement Mickaël, nous n'avions jamais parlé ensemble que dans le cadre des entraînements de Quidditch de 7ème année et n'avais jamais parlé de lui que lorsqu'Eyrin l'accusait de la martyriser.

' _Et donc le boulot te manquait à ce point ? '_

Elle rit doucement _' En fait, en dehors de la recherche, c'est moi qui supervise tout le programme. C'est moi qui valide ou non les projets, qui valide ou non les expériences, je reçois les résultats, les conclusions, et ensuite nous décidons avec l'équipe en question des corrélations à faire, des projets qui devraient suivre ou non. Ce travail administratif je l'exerce toujours. C'est juste une autre personne qui est en charge de mes protocoles expérimentaux et des réunions finales. Et puis d'ici 5 mois, je reprendrai à plein temps '_

Elle jeta un œil à l'argentin qui avait sérieusement l'air de se demander ce qu'il faisait ici et s'enquit _' Oui, heum. Donc ils se sont dit que j'étais la mieux placée pour vous situer par rapport aux travaux déjà effectués '_

' _Les publications passent toutes par vous ? '_ Demanda Romero

' _Oui, le PRCMMI a un fonctionnement très particulier et assez centralisé '_

' _Ce qui freine les recherches '_

' _Pas obligatoirement, non. C'est ce que nous avions cru au début, et c'est probablement pour cela que le programme a mis autant de temps à se mettre en route. Mais la ligne directrice que nous avons mis en place est relativement flexible '_

' _Sur quoi est-ce que portent les travaux, en ce moment ? '_ Demandai-je

' _Le programme est jeune et pas encore tout à fait lancé. D'ici quelques mois, nous avancerons beaucoup plus rapidement. Et donc comme je le disais, le fil directeur est très flexible. Ce que vous devez savoir, c'est qu'il y a toujours des théories différentes pour lesquelles nous essayons de créer un modèle particulier '_

Malgré moi, je me retournais vers Romero qui expliqua_ ' Une idée générale à partir de laquelle tu essayes de créer un schéma du fonctionnement de ce que tu étudie '_

' _Donc il y a plusieurs idées générales, c'est ça ? '_

Granger, enfin Weasley, hocha lentement la tête _' Certain craignaient que les recherches ne se fassent trop sur un seul versant, mais en réalité, c'est le contraire qui se passe '_

' _Ok, et quelles sont ces différentes théories ? '_

' _Eh bien, en ce moment il y a un grand désaccord dans le milieu de la recherche entre ceux qui préconisent une recherche basée uniquement sur des instruments Sorciers (la Magie ne peut s'étudier qu'avec la Magie) et d'autres qui pensent qu'on pourrait appréhender les faits différemment en s'aidant des instruments Moldus (la Magie peut aussi s'étudier avec la science Moldue) '_

' _Je présume que tu fais partie du deuxième '_

' _Oui bien que cette approche n'a pas grand poids. Nous ne sommes qu'une équipe dans tout le programme, ce que je trouve bien dommage. M'enfin bon, ce n'est pas le propos. Il y a donc différentes approches et différentes théories. Le but étant de créer des Enchantements ou Sortilèges capables de contrer un Impero ou de permettre de savoir si une personne a réellement agis sous Impero – voire d'aller jusqu'à savoir ce qu'elle a fait sous Impero. Avant, l'on cherchait surtout dans le domaine des Sortilèges expérimentaux, par essais/erreurs. Avec le PCRMMI, on se concentre plus sur les causes ou les conséquences de l'Impero, pour pouvoir mieux l'appréhender. La première théorie envisagée est celle selon laquelle le Sortilège n'aurait pas de « statut spécial » et serait tout aussi apte qu'un autre à être réversible. Il serait donc possible d'agir sur les effets du Sortilège par d'autres Sortilèges ou des Potions. Une équipe est en ce moment penchée sur le protocole d'une expérience avec du Véritaserum, ils n'ont pas encore pu commencer au vu des nombreuses démarches qu'il leur a fallut faire – le Véritaserum est soumis à des règles très strictes, comme vous le savez je pense. D'autant plus que, comme pour toutes les autres équipes, travailler sur un Sortilège impardonnable est relativement difficile. Ils ont donc dû créer deux phases (les différents Ministères ont insisté sur le fait que les expériences qui contenaient l'usage de l'Impero devaient être avancées d'une autre expérience, afin de ne pas mettre des sujets sous Impero pour rien). La première phase consiste à voir si le Véritaserum permet de se rappeler ou de dire la vérité sur un évènement dont nous n'avons pas conscience, par exemple : est-ce qu'une personne sous Véritaserum pourrait nous raconter la soirée qu'elle a passé ivre et dont elle ne se rappelle absolument plus le matin ? En d'autres termes, ils essayent de voir, par cette première phase, si le Véritaserum pourrait permettre outre de dire la vérité, de ramener des souvenirs à la mémoire. La deuxième phase consistera donc à essayer non plus avec des personnes inconscientes – bien que je vous rassure, personne ne fera boire les sujets, ce n'était qu'à titre d'exemple, mais sur des personnes sujettes à un Impero '_

' _Donc ce n'est qu'une équipe qui travaille sur une théorie d'une approche ? '_

Elle rit doucement _' Oui, c'est ça. Une seconde équipe travaille sur un « Impero miroir ». De nouveau, il y a deux phases : durant la première ils mettent le sujet sous Impero pour le faire sauter d'une chaise ou danser par exemple, et la deuxième ils le remettent sous Impero en lui ordonnant de dire ce qu'il venait tout juste de faire. En gros, ils veulent voir si en mettant le sujet dans le même état que celui de l'Impero, celui-ci serait capable de vocaliser ses actes fait sous Impero. Les premiers résultats ne permettent pas encore de prendre véritablement position, mais il semblerait qu'il y ait une tendance favorable à la mémorisation. Une troisième équipe a travaillé avec un Finite Incantatem pour voir s'il est possible d'arrêter l'Impero en cours d'exécution mais ils ont dû arrêter en plein milieu du protocole. Lorsque l'Impero arrivait à être levé, le sujet était dans un état second et les chercheurs devaient ré-exécuter l'Impero pour permettre au sujet d'exécuter la tâche qu'il avait à faire '_

' _Donc la seconde équipe devrait valider sa théorie, non ? '_

' _Son hypothèse '_ Qu'elle corrigea avec un petit sourire _' Et nous ne pouvons en être sûrs, ce serait un résultat logique mais la Magie est assez surprenante '_

' _Et pour la seconde approche ? '_

' _Nous essayons de suivre les expériences réalisées par les collègues. Nous approchons scientifiquement la Magie, ce qui, au niveau matériel, est relativement difficile '_

' _En quoi est-ce que consiste exactement la science Moldue ? '_

' _Eh bien, par exemple, dans le cadre de la première équipe et du Véritaserum, nous injectons la Potion à un Sorcier qu'on fait ensuite entrer dans … Une espèce de machine qui va nous permettre de voir quelles zones du cerveau « s'activent » lorsqu'il réponds à nos questions. On compare ensuite avec des résultats normaux, lorsqu'il n'y a pas de Véritaserum '_

Je me raclai lentement la gorge, pas sûre de tout suivre _' Des zones … Dans notre cerveau ? Les Moldus peuvent voir ce qu'il y a dans notre cerveau ? '_

' _Oui mais probablement pas de la manière dont tu l'imagines. Ils ne peuvent pas réellement voir ce que à quoi tu penses, ou ce genre de choses – du moins, pas directement … Mais ils savent plus ou moins comment ton cerveau fonctionne. Ce qui fait qu'on sait quelles zones sont censées être « activées », par exemple pour la mémoire '_

' _À quoi est-ce que ça vous avance exactement ? ' _Demanda Romero

' _Eh bien si on trouve une liaison entre la Magie et un phénomène physiologique, on pourra essayer de traiter l'Impero – voire d'autres Sortilèges ou Potions, en agissant directement sur le corps humain '_

' _Et qu'est-ce que ça donne, pour_ _l'instant ? '_

' _Pour le Véritaserum, les zones correspondant à la mémoire sont activées à chaque fois. Ce qui va en direction de l'hypothèse de la première équipe. Mais ça ne confirme pas grand chose : on ne peut pas savoir si c'est véritablement le Véritaserum qui active ces zones ou si c'est le fait que le sujet dise à voix haute un souvenir. Le fait de s'entendre parler de quelque chose pourrait justement réactiver certains souvenirs et donc activer certaines zones du cerveau. Donc nous n'avons rien de très concluant pour le moment, d'autant plus qu'il est très difficile de faire ce genre d'études et le fait que ça n'est rien apporté de particulier bloque les Ministères '_

' _Vous avez un accès difficile aux technologies Moldues ? '_

' _Surtout aux spécialistes Moldus. Nous avons quelques bases, mais c'est vraiment insuffisant pour faire de telles expériences par nous-même. Les Ministères nous avaient miraculeusement accordé le droit de tenter quelque chose, mais il va être difficile de recommencer '_

' _Donc, vous faîtes quoi exactement ? '_

' _Actuellement, mon collègue essaye de voir si une personne qui apprends certaines choses ou mouvements sous Impero, est capable de les restituer après le Sortilège. Si par exemple, on ordonne à quelqu'un de s'asseoir et de lire un faux journal dans lequel nous aurions écrit que le Ministre de la Magie actuel avait été démis de ses fonctions au profit d'un autre, on regarde si après la fin du Sortilège (après qu'il ait finit son journal, donc), il est capable de prendre cette information en compte. On va entretenir une conversation normale avec lui jusqu'à dévier sur la politique et voir ses réactions. Et nous essayons la même chose avec des mouvements puisque si on suit la science Moldue, ce ne sont pas de mêmes systèmes de mémoires. Pour le moment, les sujets ne sont pas capables de retenir ces choses apprises '_

' _Ce qui sous-entends que l'Impero met réellement l'individu dans un second état ? '_

' _Ou que l'Impero agit sur la mémoire, comme l'Oubliettes. Certaines équipes sont penchées sur un possible lien entre ces deux Sortilèges mais elles travaillent encore sur le protocole, donc je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment '_

' _Nous sommes toujours dans le cadre de la même théorie ? '_

' _Pour l'approche scientifique, non. La théorie serait que la Magie ait un impact sur la physiologie humaine. Et une troisième théorie serait que le fonctionnement, les effets et les conséquences des Sortilèges ne soient pas systématiquement les mêmes. Il n'y aurait pas qu'une Magie, mais plusieurs Magies à des niveaux différents. Cette théorie s'appui surtout sur les Enchantements et la Magie de grande envergure '_

' _Comme le Chemin de Traverse ou Poudlard '_

' _C'est ça. Et selon cette théorie, il est nécessaire d'utiliser un Sortilège de la même « catégorie » pour pouvoir contrer un Impero. C'est une théorie qui existe depuis quelques années déjà, et qui a déjà fait ses preuves, mais il existe encore beaucoup trop de contradictions pour réussir à créer un modèle qui tienne la route '_

' _Et ce sont ceux qui travaillent en Sortilèges expérimentaux ? '_

' _C'est exactement ça. Beaucoup de recherches ont déjà été effectuées par plusieurs labos dans le monde alors il leur est possible de toujours plus affiner les choses '_

Quelques secondes avaient été nécessaires pour que je puisse réellement prendre en compte l'entièreté des informations. Certes, le programme était jeune et un certain laps de temps était indispensable pour avoir des résultats concrets sur lesquels se baser mais aussi intéressants et prometteurs qu'étaient les propos de Weasley, on ne pouvait que leur apporter une importance relativement faible.

Si j'avais bien compris, le fait que les différentes expériences ne soient pas encore arrivées à leur terme et que toutes les données n'aient pas encore été récoltées faisait que les premiers résultats n'étaient pas encore valables. Mais si on imaginait que le sens qu'empruntaient ces premiers résultats serait le même que celui des résultats finaux, nous étions confrontés à un problème de grande ampleur.

Si une personne sous Impero ne pouvait se souvenir de ce qu'elle a fait durant l'exécution du Sortilège cela voulait dire deux choses. La première serait que nombre de personnes ont mentis lors de leur procès, ayant relaté des faits qu'elles auraient fait sous Impero. Ce point de vue pourrait être, à la limite, tout à fait compréhensible si l'on prends en considération la peine qu'elles encouraient : avoir été au service des Mangemorts était hautement condamnable. Elles auraient très bien pu construire – en s'en rendant compte ou non, des souvenirs à partir des accusations lancées contre elles. Il était plus simple à quelqu'un de s'en sortir lorsqu'on l'accusait d'avoir tué quelqu'un en disant qu'elle l'avait fait sous Impero et qu'elle en gardait d'ailleurs un souvenir traumatisant et ce, même si elle ne se souvenait pas réellement (à condition qu'elle est réellement été sous Impero). Mais cela voudrait aussi dire que les Crachvies seraient confrontés à un grave problème : si un chef d'Etat Moldu n'est sous Impero qu'uniquement pour prendre une certaine décision, il finirait bien par se « réveiller » et remarquer par le biais des médias ou de ses conseillers qu'il avait fait quelque chose dont il ne se souvenait absolument pas. Il y aurait forcément nombre de questions soulevées. Pour éviter cela, la seule chose que les Crachvies pourraient faire c'est bien de les laisser constamment sous Impero. Mais ils étaient bien trop peu nombreux, et cela serait bien trop risqué : la moindre erreur pourrait être fatale.

Je finis par balayer mes pensées, après tout il ne valait mieux pas s'enfermer dans quelque vision que ce soit avant d'avoir eut les réels résultats. Le temps devrait donc pouvoir ôter cet aspect futile aux propos de Weasley, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire remarquer.

' _Dans quelques mois, nous aurons les résultats détaillés avec les différentes conclusions. Pour le moment, tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est d'éviter de rompre un Impero sur une personne en utilisant un Finite Incantatem '_

Nous finissions par la remercier et elle disparut de la salle alors que Romero soufflait doucement _' Encore faudrait-il avoir une victime d'Impero sous la main '_

* * *

Je déposais ma veste contre une chaise, ôtais mes chaussures et m'installais silencieusement entre les jambes d'Eyrin, posant ma tête contre son bassin. Je la sentis frémir alors que mes doigts allèrent se promener sur la peau douce de ses cuisses mais elle ne fit aucun geste, nous laissant nous perdre dans le moment. Concentrée sur mes mouvements, je laissais la présence d'Eyrin et son silence évacuer quelque peu la tension et la fatigue de la journée. C'était toujours un sentiment incroyable. Incroyable et tellement fort en légèreté.

Je souris doucement alors qu'après quelques minutes sa main finit par se poser sur la mienne, me donnant l'opportunité de jouer avec ses doigts dans un silence où seules les pages qu'elle tournait contrastaient.

Puis elle se releva légèrement afin de poser le roman sur la table basse du salon, je déposai un baiser sur sa cuisse et remontai embrasser ses lèvres.

' _Alors cette journée ? '_

' _Oh ' _Qu'elle sourit doucement en jouant avec l'échancrure de mon haut _' Je dirais comme toutes celles passées loin de toi. Merveilleuse '_

' _C'est ce que je préfère chez toi … Ta sincérité '_

' _C'est qu'il est très difficile de mentir à un Legilimens. Surtout aussi redoutable que Lilith Keenan ' _

Je lui lançai un regard noir et son sourire s'élargit, profilant de loin ma vengeance _' Est-ce que ce sourire a un rapport avec la superbe vue que tu as sur mes seins ? '_

Elle rougit brusquement avant de se reprendre _' Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'il est dans les capacités d'un être humain d'en supporter la vue ? '_

J'étirai un petit sourire, sachant très bien qu'en réalité elle ne pouvait s'en passer _' Et dire que d'habitude tu es tellement plus convaincante ... Tu penses qu'on peut les réexpédier au vendeur, ces choses-là ? '_

Ses doigts sur mes hanches me firent sursauter mais je continuai malgré le fou rire naissant_ ' Parce que, vraiment, je ne suis pas sûre que Venus ne souffrira pas pendant le voyage, même en te rétrécissant en Mini-Eyrin '_

N'arrêtant pas de chatouiller ma peau nue, elle se retrouva brusquement au dessus de moi, emprisonnant mes jambes. Je tentai, vainement, de m'échapper avant d'abandonner en riant _' Même, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle puisse faire le voyage tout court … C'est une chouette très douée mais il y a quand même certaines limites de poids … Et ne touches pas à mon cou, il ne t'a rie- Eyriiiiin '_

Elle rit doucement et remonta son visage _' Est-ce qu'on serait en train de capituler ? '_

' _Hors de questi- Arrêtes … Eyrin … Ok, ok ! ' _

Elle s'arrêta un instant et je pu enfin reprendre tant bien que mal mon souffle.

' _Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir très bien compris … ' _Qu'elle sourit doucement

' _C'est peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait à comprendre. On est invitées chez Nathan ce soir, je te rappelle. Et il y a beaucoup de boulot à faire pour que tu sois présentable alors il vaudrait mieux que tu commences à t'y mettre tout de suite … '_

Elle me lança un regard noir avant de finir par rire _' Au moins y'en a une de nous deux qui sera présentable ce soir ! '_

Ce fut Nathan qui nous ouvrit la porte une petite heure plus tard, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Nous entrions dans le salon bien qu'il n'y ait toujours pas la moindre trace de Maya, aussi ne pu-je m'empêcher de me retourner vers lui, feignant d'être offusquée_ ' Ta femme est vraiment mal polie, c'est incroyable '_

' _Est-ce qu'elle est en train d'essayer de communiquer ? ' _Fit brusquement une voix de l'autre côté de la pièce. Je me tournais vers Maya qui descendait l'escalier.

' _Tu sais, que tu y passes 20 secondes ou trois jours, ça ne sert à rien de faire un détour par la salle de bain. Alors, vraiment, quitte à nous imposer ta présence, tu pourrais au moins être à l'heure '_

Elle jeta un œil à Eyrin _' Je suis vraiment désolée mais je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu peux avoir envie de faire l'amour à un déchet pareil. Sérieusement Lilith, tu devrais être reconnaissante que quelqu'un ait autant pitié de toi '_

Nathan rejeta sa tête en arrière, probablement exaspéré, et Eyrin ne pu s'empêcher de rire - ce qui leur valut un regard noir à toutes les deux. J'ouvrai la bouche pour répliquer mais Nathan s'interposa_ ' Et si vous gardiez tout ça pour le dessert, les filles ? '_

Maya étira un sourire et alla serrer Eyrin dans ses bras _' J'ai découvert un truc délicieux. Il faut que tu le goûtes ! '_

* * *

' _Ce n'est pas un peu … Complexe, de faire ça avec des enfants ? '_ Demanda Eyrin, alors que nous parlions des activités bénévoles de Maya

' _Eh bien, le principal problème c'est surtout de les garder concentrés et d'avoir leur totale attention, mais sinon pas plus qu'avec des adultes. Je dirais même que le problème est inverse. Un adulte veut tout de suite former des phrases complexes, structurées, puisqu'il a l'habitude de parler de cette manière. Mais un enfant prendra d'abord ça comme un jeu '_

' _Tu ne les as que depuis une semaine '_ Fit Nathan _' Il faut attendre de voir ce que ça donne sur du long terme '_

' _C'est vrai mais pour le moment c'est plutôt amusant '_ Qu'elle sourit doucement

' _Vous n'aviez pas prévu d'inviter Aaron, cette semaine ? '_ Demanda brusquement Nathan alors que Maya faillit s'étouffer dans son verre. Nous relevions les yeux et elle se racla la gorge _' Désolée mais supporter Lilith comme femme est une chose, mais supporter Lilith comme femme heureuse en est une autre '_

Je me retournai vers Nathan _' Tu as une pelle à quelque part ? La Magie ne laisse malheureusement pas de traces … '_

' _Il est venu avant hier soir _' Enchérit Eyrin en direction de Nathan alors qu'avec sa femme nous nous défiions du regard _' C'était un peu étrange et gênant au début, mais … C'est quelqu'un qui a de l'humour en fait '_

Nous rions doucement et elle continua _' Non mais sérieusement, à chaque fois que je le voyais il était assez … Vide. Gentil mais un peu vide. Et cette fois-ci nous avons vraiment passé une bonne soirée '_

' _C'est vrai qu'on s'entends beaucoup mieux depuis qu'on ne vit plus ensemble. On parle plus facilement et de choses différentes '_

Maya se leva brusquement sous nos regard étonnés _' Je vais chercher le champagne, Lilith vient de se faire son premier ami ! '_

' _Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi elle n'a pas perdu la parole au lieu de l'audition ? '_

_/Pour que tu te fasses chier à essayer de comprendre ce que je suis en train de signer/_

Nathan éclata de rire et Eyrin se pencha vers moi _' Ce qu'elle vient de signer a l'air de te contrarier. J'aimerais vraiment savoir pourquoi est-ce que je suis en train de sourire '_

' _Eyrin … Est-ce qu'elle a déjà dit quoique ce soit d'intéressant dans sa vie ? ' _

Elle haussa les sourcils, peu convaincue, et Nathan lui retransmit le message. Il leur avait fallut bien cinq minutes pour calmer leur fou rire.

* * *

(Comme vous l'aurez compris, tout ce qui sera entre slashs dans l'avenir sera des paroles signées)

Et merci pour vos reviews


	31. Mélèze

**Veto** _(je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Trentième ;

Je ne saurai dire ce que c'était. Peut-être était-ce sa présence inattendue derrière mon bureau, bien que pas des plus inhabituelles en début de matinée ou en fin de journée, elle était tout de même plus qu'étrange en mon absence. Ou peut-être qu'il s'agissait plutôt de sa posture, de ses traits tirés, froncés, perdus dans une incompréhension évidente devant cet objet qu'elle tenait en main et que je distinguais suffisamment pour me sentir alarmée. Ou peut-être que cela avait été son regard lorsqu'elle avait relevé les yeux, remarquant enfin ma présence. Un mélange d'étonnement, de surprise et d'aversion qui m'avait percutée comme autant d'inquiétudes. Ce genre de regard dont la dureté et la sincérité faisait qu'il était des plus difficiles de l'oublier.

Non, je n'aurais su dire ce que c'était exactement mais ma poitrine s'était serrée de crainte.

Je finis par avancer lentement, chaque pas me rapprochant d'une angoisse certaine que je m'appliquais avec force à masquer. Elle posa finalement la photo sur le bureau, photo dont j'avais à présent la possibilité de distinguer chacune des lignes.

' _Je vais t'expliquer '_

' _C'est vrai qu'il ne faudrait surtout pas que je tire de conclusions hâtives, n'est-ce pas ? '_

' _S'il te plaît, Olivia … '_

' _Comment est-ce que tu peux … Mais comment est-ce que toi tu peux ! '_ Qu'elle explosa soudainement _' Je croyais que t'étais quelqu'un de bien, je croyais vraiment que tu étais quelqu'un de bien … On ne connaît jamais les gens … Tu me dégoûtes '_

Ce n'était pas de crainte que mon cœur s'était resserré cette fois-ci sous ses derniers propos, mais d'un mal profond. D'un mal qui m'étranglait déjà alors qu'elle contournait le bureau d'un pas déterminé. D'un mal qui m'avait brisée en moins de temps qu'il ne m'en avait fallut pour comprendre ses paroles.

Je la retins par le bras alors qu'elle passait à côté de moi pour rejoindre la sortie _' Je ne fais rien de mal '_

' _Tromper son mari avec une femme ça n'est pas mal peut-être ? '_

' _Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait tromper une personne avec qui on ne partage rien d'intime '_

Elle se retourna totalement vers moi _' Excuse-moi ? '_

' _Oh arrêtes Olivia. Tous ces clichés sur les Sang Purs, il faut bien qu'ils aient une origine '_

' _T'es en train de me faire croire qu'Aaron et toi … '_

' _Un mariage arrangé. Un mariage de circonstance. Appelle ça comme tu veux mais non, il n'y a rien entre nous '_

Elle ouvrit une première fois la bouche, se ravisa avec un faux-sourire et finit par lever ses deux mains, symbolisant l'abandon _' Tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux même plus te voir '_

Je fermai les yeux alors que la porte claqua. Quelque chose de ce genre devait bien finir par arriver, mais ça avait été si brusque et si inattendu, surtout de la part d'Olivia, que j'étais complètement submergée. Il y avait cette excitation et cette rancœur qui prédominaient, et cette crainte, cette immense inquiétude, qui se trouvait juste en-dessous à peine cachée. Parce qu'à partir de maintenant quelques mots allaient facilement pouvoir détruire des vies.

Et je ne savais pas ce qui faisait le plus mal.

Toute la journée, mon cœur s'était montré indécis, ambivalent. À des moments j'avais l'impression de ne simplement plus le sentir, à d'autres, au contraire, je le sentais tellement violent et puissant qu'il me semblait qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à fracturer ma cage thoracique. Je l'entendais résonner, inlassablement. Encore et encore. Puis concentrée sur des tonnes de rapports à lister et à résumer, je l'oubliais un instant avant qu'il ne me rappelle, une énième fois, dans quelle situation lancinante je me trouvais. Situation à laquelle je préférais ne pas penser, être totalement alerte et paniquée ne m'apporterait rien d'utile. Non, pas quand tout autour de moi n'était déjà que doutes et incertitudes.

Mais il avait bien fallut accorder une valeur véritable à cette tension. J'avais finis, beaucoup plus rapidement que d'habitude, le rapport que je présenterai demain et, dossiers sous le bras, je m'apprêtais à sortir du bureau, et descendre les quelques marches menant à l'open-space afin de pouvoir sortir en direction des archives. Tâche qui s'avèrerait destructrice si Olivia avait parlé. Tâche qui signifierait la fin. Brusque et sans retour en arrière possible.

J'inspirai et me lançai. À peine fermai-je la porte de mon bureau, que je vis Logan rejoindre le sien à grandes enjambées. Il s'arrêta net à ma hauteur.

' _Est-ce que tout va bien ? Ca fait deux heures que tu n'es pas sortie de ton bureau '_

' _J'avais le rapport de demain à peaufiner '_

' _Et c'est ce même rapport qui fait que 'Liv est d'une humeur massacrante depuis ces deux dernières heures ? '_

' _Olivia est d'une humeur massacrante ? '_

Il souffla, visiblement exaspéré _' J'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé Lilith, mais j'espère sincèrement que vous allez régler ça. Et vite '_

J'hochai lentement la tête et esquissai même un sourire, ce que je ne remarquai qu'à son air surpris. Mais si Olivia n'avait pas parlé à son frère, c'est qu'elle n'avait probablement rien dit aux autres non plus. J'aurais probablement dû être soulagée de ce qui prenait l'esquisse d'une bonne nouvelle, mais il y avait un contrebalancement plus qu'imposant. Olivia était quand même la fille dont j'étais la plus proche, surtout depuis la mort de Tala. Et j'étais loin d'être soulagée.

Je finis par dévaler les quelques marches restantes et Chiara ne tarda pas à m'apostropher, jetant un œil en direction d'Olivia qui ne levait pas les yeux de son parchemin

' _Du coup … C'est annulé ce soir ? Parce que '_ Elle se retourna vers l'égyptienne avec un regard faussement accusateur _' Héria a déjà annulé, Johana nous avait prévenues qu'elle ne venait pas cette fois-ci et si ni toi ni Olivia ne venez, il ne reste qu'Eyrin et moi '_

' _Je suis assez fatiguée. Donc si Olivia ne vient pas non plus, effectivement … '_

' _C'est si grave que ça ? '_

' _C'est une très bonne question '_

D'habitude, passer le pas de la porte était synonyme de tout oublier, de tout abandonner au-dehors. C'était retrouver un nouveau souffle, c'était se sentir mieux. Se sentir bien. Bien comme nul part ailleurs. Mais cette fois-ci c'était tout le contraire. Le temps avait passé et les doutes s'étaient immiscés. Tout devint plus réel, tellement réel que s'en était insupportable.

Eyrin se glissa derrière moi en silence alors que sans m'en rendre compte je m'étais déjà laissée tomber sur le canapé. Elle posa ses lèvres sur le bas de ma nuque et m'enlaça, enfouissant sa tête au creux de mon cou. Je souris doucement et ses doigts vinrent se mêler aux miens.

Cette journée n'avait été qu'une tentative infructueuse de me cacher sous la peur, l'anticipation, sous ce « peut-être » qui pourrait tout détruire, au détriment de ce qu'il y avait réellement. Au détriment de cette souffrance qui était à présent tout à fait à ma portée. Je la ressentais au travers de cet énorme trou qui s'était creusé au fil des minutes et que j'avais mis de l'énergie à enfouir loin de mes préoccupations. Mais maintenant il n'y avait plus de dossiers, plus de rapports, plus d'excuses. Et les premières larmes coulèrent sans que je n'y fasse attention.

Eyrin, patiente, me ramena contre elle sans un mot et je me mis à pleurer. Parce que je ne comprenais pas. Parce que j'avais mal. Parce que j'étais épuisée. C'était toujours le même scénario, toujours la même fin. Mais Olivia n'avait été ni kidnappée ni tuée, elle s'était éloignée. D'elle-même. Sans causes extérieures. Elle serait là sans vraiment l'être, et il allait falloir faire avec. Il allait falloir accepter cette situation non-négociable. Et c'était comme si elle était partie plus loin que les autres encore.

Des doigts finirent par venir éteindre les dernières larmes qui restaient et elle captura mes lèvres, me faisant sourire malgré moi. Son regard se fit interrogateur et j'inspirai, mes yeux concentrés sur ses mains.

' _Olivia est … Elle est tombée sur la photo de nous que j'avais dans un tiroir pour quand ton sourire me manquait ' _Ses doigts se resserrèrent contre les miens et je soufflai _' Je la dégoûtes et elle ne veut plus me voir '_

' _Elle était sûrement surprise, Lilith. Elle ne voulait peut-être pas réellement dire ça, ça ne lui ressemble tellement pas '_

' _Tu n'as pas vu son regard ni entendu sa voix. Et ça ne lui ressemble pas non plus de dire des choses qu'elle ne pense pas '_

' _Est-ce que vous en avez parlé ? '_

Je relevai les yeux et elle hocha la tête comme si elle s'en doutait, en même temps, ce n'était pas très étonnant de ma part.

' _Je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger, vous allez en parler et si ça ne suffit pas, le temps aidera. Il faut parfois prendre du recul '_

' _Tout ne s'arrange pas toujours dans la vie. Ce n'est pas Alice. Elle n'a pas à faire d'efforts pour ça '_

' _Pour ça ? Tu veux dire pour toi ? Pour vous ? Vous êtes importantes l'une pour l'autre. Et je sais que tu le sais. Elle le sait aussi. Ce n'est pas en niant l'importance de votre relation que tu souffriras moins Lilith. L'absence sera toujours là … ' _

Je soupirai _' Je la dégoûte, Eyrin. Ce n'est pas arrangeable, ce n'est pas substituable. On ne peut pas changer ça, on ne peut pas … Ce n'est pas comme si elle me détestait. Je la dégoûte. On ne peut pas se battre contre ça '_

Elle finit par lâcher la mèche de cheveux qu'elle tenait en main _' En même temps, on ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir. C'est vrai que tu n'inspire vraiment que du dégoût '_

Je souris doucement _' Au moins, moi, j'inspire quelque chose aux gens '_

Elle me lança un regard noir et je continuai_ ' Pour le moment elle n'a rien dit à personne. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne compte pas le faire ou que ça ne lui échappera pas en pleine conversation '_

Elle acquiesça lentement et finit par s'asseoir à côté de moi _' Même si ça lui échappes, on pourra toujours compter sur les autres pour empêcher que la nouvelle ne se répande trop. Ca ne regarde personne et ils le savent '_

' _Il y a tellement de choses qui ne regardent personne et dont, pourtant, tout le monde est au courant '_

Elle soupira _' Je sais, mais on n'a plus que ça Lilith. L'espoir. Alors il faut y croire '_

Je posais ma tête contre son épaule _' Je suis désolée '_

' _Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Surtout pas '_

Les deux jours qui avaient suivis avaient été relativement silencieux. Olivia ne m'avait toujours pas adressé le moindre mot qui n'ait de rapport avec le travail, et n'avait jamais glissé mot sur ce qu'il s'était passé aux autres – et ce malgré l'inquiétude de plus en plus récurrente que montrait Logan.

Les choses avaient été tendues. Alice, aussi furibonde qu'inquiète pour Eyrin, ne s'était pas privé de ses regards équivoques pour me faire comprendre ce qu'elle pensait réellement de la situation et de mon implication, bien qu'elle n'avait rien osé verbaliser au risque de subir les foudres d'Eyrin. Emily, comme d'habitude, était plutôt neutre et ne s'engageait en rien dans des terrains aussi hostiles. Nathan semblait croire nécessaire de me lister tous les risques encourus, suivis de toutes les solutions envisageables et de nuancer le tout avec la moindre hypothèse qu'il trouvait sur son chemin. Ce qui nous avait valut une énième dispute. Eyrin faisait le maximum pour ne pas y penser et éviter tout état de stress inutile. Et Aaron s'était montré plutôt discret, pour ne rien changer, ne s'exposant pas suffisamment pour me laisser la possibilité de savoir ce qu'il en pensait réellement.

J'étais en train de dresser les derniers amuses bouches quand Eyrin m'avait rejoint dans la cuisine _' Tu essayes de fuir ? '_

' _Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose à fuir '_

Elle suivit mon regard jusqu'au salon où tout le monde semblait perdu dans une discussion passionnée à travers laquelle il était difficile de ne pas entendre nos noms _' Je ne parles pas que de ce soir mais de ces derniers jours '_

' _Je suis un peu anxieuse, c'est tout '_

' _Anxieuse pour Olivia ou anxieuse pour nous ? '_

' _Parce qu'en l'état actuel des choses il y a une différence ? '_

' _Ecoutes Lilith, si jamais le pire arrive … _' Elle s'arrêta un instant, posant sa main sur mon bras pour m'empêcher de continuer à disposer les feuilletés sur le plateau – avec Eyrin inviter des gens pour un apéro rimait avec inviter des gens pour un dîner gastronomique. Je relevai les yeux. Elle s'approcha et inspira.

' _Je ne peux pas te promettre de bien réagir, de ne pas être en colère ou je ne sais pas, de ne pas être insupportable pendant quelques temps. Mais ce ne sera jamais contre toi. Je veux que tu le saches. Je ne compte pas mourir en travaillant, mais je compte bien mourir en t'aimant '_

Je finis par sourire doucement _' Ce n'est pas censé être moi la Legilimens ? '_

' _Faut dire que vu ton incroyable talent … '_

Je lui lançai un regard noir avant de jeter un œil au plateau_ ' Si jamais quelqu'un commence à avoir mal à la gorge '_ Commençai-je avec un sourire _' Il doit nous rester un Antidote aux Poisons Courants au premier, histoire que tu ne tue pas nos invités sans rien essayer '_

Ce fut à son tour de me menacer de son regard, avant de rire et de se diriger vers le salon des plus animé. Christopher, Emily et Nathan étaient partis dans un débat des plus constructifs pour tenter de se mettre d'accord sur le groupe qui était le plus mythique entre les Bizarr'Sisters et les Magyars à Pointes. Débat dans lequel Emily était, visiblement, seule contre tous – en même temps les Bizarr'Sisters étaient tout de même un grand classique comparé aux allemands. La blondasse, quant à elle, semblait étonnée et passionnée par le fait que Maya sorte de temps en temps en boite et elles étaient en train d'en lister les avantages parce que « ça doit être drôle, quand même, de pouvoir lire sur les lèvres des mecs qui pensent ne se parler qu'entre eux ».

' _Hum … Quelqu'un veut des feuilletés ? Ceux-ci sont à la fêta, aux herbes et à la tomate, et ça ce sont des mini mille-feuilles au saumon avec du lait de coco et des poivrons '_

Maya en attrapa un de chaque avant de faire passer le plateau _' Où est-ce que tu trouves ce genre de recettes, sérieusement ? '_

' _Les mille-feuilles, c'est la première fois que je les fais. J'arrange à ma sauce ce que je trouve dans les livres, en fait '_

' _Au moins, tu sais dans quoi tu peux te reconvertir '_

Nous nous retournions tous vers Nathan qui se racla la gorge _' Enfin, je veux dire, c'est délicieux Eyrin … '_

' _Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore dit ? ' _Demanda Maya qui n'avait pu lire sur ses lèvres puisqu'à côté

_/Qu'il ne pouvait plus garder ça pour lui plus longtemps : il était complétement ivre quand vous avez couché ensemble et il a eut tellement pitié de toi qu'il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à te remballer et que depuis il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Mais maintenant, il a décidé que c'en était finit de tout ça/_

' _Et de la part de quelqu'un doué d'intelligence, ça donne quoi ? '_

' _Quelque chose que tu ne saurais comprendre '_

* * *

D'après Alejandro, « petit bureau, rien entre les jambes ». D'un côté, il n'avait pas tort. La taille d'un bureau, sa disposition, et son contenu racontait beaucoup de choses, notamment sur le prestige ou la place de son occupant. Cela pouvait nous éclairer sur la façon dont il convenait de réagir avec lui, puisque nous expliquait la manière dont il était vu et considéré par les autres. Evidemment, la taille n'était pas le seul facteur. Il fallait interpréter la façon dont tout se croisait : un petit bureau pouvait vouloir signifier plusieurs choses à lui seul. Il pourrait indiquer que la personne n'a pas grand pouvoir ou au contraire, qu'on cherche à éviter les piédestals pour plus de modestie et de franchise. Celui-ci n'était pas particulièrement petit en soi, mais considéré qu'il s'agissait de celui du Ministre de la Magie français, on aurait pu s'attendre à beaucoup plus imposant. La disposition était elle aussi assez particulière, reflet des attentes de la personne et non de son Ministère.

' _Je dois avouer avoir été des plus surpris par votre demande, Mme Keenan. Ce sont là des affaires d'ordinaire traitées par notre directrice des Affaires Internationales et Coopératives '_

' _Mme Verdier, oui. Et c'est tout là que se situe le problème '_

Il releva les yeux, contournant son bureau _' Le problème ? Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie '_

' _Il est évident qu'il faille accorder à cette question plus d'ouverture que ne le permet Mme Verdier. Par-delà les questions relationnelles, il y a celles, plus importantes et plus légitimes, des vies encourues et détruites '_

Il pinça ses lèvres et ramena ses deux mains en avant. Il considérait_ ' Je comprends tout à fait vos préoccupations et sachez qu'elles sont partagées. Mais j'ai entière confiance et entière satisfaction en Mme Verdier '_

Il détournait la question, décentralisant la discussion vers des perspectives plus fermées _' Elle est d'une efficacité certaine, j'en conviens. Mais, comme je le disais plus tôt, le BISDMMM ne mérite en aucun cas de n'être considéré qu'uniquement sous l'égide d'affaires internationales, Mr Morel. Je n'interviens ni ne discute en tant qu'agent exécutant du Ministère britannique, mais j'interviens et discute en tant que directrice du Bureau International de Service de Défense du Monde Magique et Moldu. Une discussion digne de l'envergure du Ministère de la Magie français ne peut se faire sur des bases inégales '_

Cela avait été la seule approche que j'avais pu essayer de porter à maturation. Insister non pas sur les relations entre les différents pays-membres, mais sur l'utilité de l'implication française ne pouvait être payante qu'en mettant en avant le fait que ma principale interlocutrice n'agissait que pour l'image de la France et sa place sur la scène internationale, négligeant tout le reste. Elle ne faisait que de la diplomatie inutile, basée sur une fierté à toute épreuve. Encore fallait-il le tourner assez joliment pour le Ministre français.

' _L'accord que Mme Verdier vous avait proposé me semble tout à fait en adéquation avec les précédentes candidatures que vous aviez discuté '_

' _Certes, mais elle le défends d'un œil fermé, Mr Morel. Les conditions avancées ne sont ni légitimes, ni conseillées ou favorisantes. Il ait des retours non pris en compte, puisque jugés par un avis, certes compétent pour diverses questions, mais braqué au solde de la fierté en ce qui concerne celle de ma venue '_

John allait vouloir ma peau. Littéralement.

' _Il ait des moments où certaines attitudes doivent se rabattre sous la coopération et le bon entendement '_

* * *

J'avais tout de suite remarqué que Logan avait quelque chose en tête quand il avait reposé le journal sur le premier bureau – nous n'étions dans nos bureaux respectifs qu'uniquement pour les rendez-vous ou pour être au calme, et passions la majeure partie de notre temps dans l'open-space.

' _Très bien, tout le monde termine les différentes missions en cours si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Il me semble qu'il ne reste que le Gabon et les Etats-Unis. Puisque ces derniers temps sont plutôt calmes, et je ne suis pas en train de m'en plaindre, je veux au moins 5 personnes en libre. Tomas, Lian, Diana, Ezio et Erkan. Pour ce qui est de l'actualité du jour, je veux Olivia et Lilith sur Gaza. Markus et Alejandro, vous êtes sur l'économie. Jia Li et Romero sur la politique. Les autres, profitez-en pour rattraper vos retards sur les dossiers et essayez d'étayer des interprétations et conclusions en suivant n'importe laquelle de vos idées, tant qu'elle est construite. Aujourd'hui on va profiter du calme pour essayer une autre approche '_

Tout le monde s'affaira et Logan me rejoignit, faisant signe à Olivia de le suivre _' Je pense que vous êtes capables de travailler ensemble toutes les deux n'est-ce pas ? '_

Sa sœur lui jeta un regard noir, sachant très bien qu'il n'utilisait qu'un prétexte pour tenter d'arranger les choses entre nous.

' _Pourquoi travailler ensemble devrait-il être un problème ? '_

Ils se toisèrent du regard un moment. L'une probablement mécontente que son frère n'interagisse de la sorte, l'autre probablement dépassé par le comportement de sa sœur qui frisait l'indiscipline.

' _Pas de problèmes, Logan '_ Intervenais-je. Il finit par hocher la tête.

Nous étions silencieuses. Probablement plus de par le fait du paysage qu'autre chose. Je détestais ce genre de missions. Être en plein milieu d'une terre en guerre était à la fois angoissant et perturbant. D'autant plus que les armes Moldus étaient des plus étranges, spontanées et massivement dangereuses.

Elle avait les yeux rivés sur ces personnes extrêmement jeunes qui, défavorisées au possible, essayaient de s'en sortir dans des coins de rues, à l'orée des immeubles qui devenaient tout aussi dangereux qu'une bombe sur leurs têtes.

' _Je peux m'occuper de la population, et tu prends la presse '_

' _Je ne tirerai rien de la presse, si d'ailleurs elle est présente. Et tu le sais très bien '_

Au final, j'avais passé la majeure partie de la journée à essayer d'éteindre la méfiance extrême qui me rodait autour, n'avait réussit qu'à récupérer quelques maigres informations et avait finalement décidé de me diriger discrètement vers les locaux de la presse. Avec un Sortilège de Désillusion, je pouvais me faufiler partout et entendre toute sorte de choses. Bien évidemment, je n'avais jamais rien compris à la langue mais avec la Legilimancie c'étaient des images qui m'apparaissaient : les collèges parlaient de ce qui était en train de se passer, les images affluaient et je pouvais, parfois, en intercepter une ou deux. Il suffisait ensuite de compléter avec des informations obtenues par d'autres organismes, comme la presse internationale. Plus accessible. Le seul problème était d'avoir suffisamment de contact visuel pour réussir à voire quelque chose et de réussir à correctement interpréter ce que je voyais, étant donné que je n'avais pas la capacité d'orienter moi-même la conversation – puisqu'invisible.

Quand Olivia revînt à notre point de rendez-vous, elle avait du sable ou de la poussière, impossible de savoir ce que c'était réellement, sur son col. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur qu'elle ignora superbement.

' _Qu'est-ce que tu as ? '_

' _Il y a visiblement eut des cessez-le-feu aujourd'hui, dans les deux parties. Ils avaient l'air assez déconcertés à la rédaction. De toute façon, j'imagine que la presse ici n'obéit pas aux mêmes lois '_

Elle hocha la tête _' Des tirs ont quand même eut lieu aujourd'hui. J'ai suivis des secouristes, des victimes sont arrivées, blessées par des tirs de roquettes. Je me suis ensuite fait passer pour la proche d'une victime, ils ne m'ont pas crû mais au final j'ai réussit à trouver quelqu'un qui parlait anglais. Il pense, à titre personnel, qu'il y a au moins une trentaine de victimes depuis ce matin '_

' _Ils cessent le feu mais bombardent toujours … '_

Olivia soupira, se rendant visiblement à la même conclusion que moi _' Ouais, va falloir être plusieurs jours sur cette affaire '_

* * *

Je ne l'avais pas tout de suite reconnu. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus long, un peu plus désordonnés bien que ça lui allait, en fait, beaucoup mieux que le souvenir que j'avais de lui. Il me sourit doucement_ ' Bonsoir Lilith, Alice m'a dit que vous viviez ensemble, maintenant … '_

J'hochai lentement la tête, ouvrant plus largement la porte et une fois à l'intérieur, il se retourna vers la fille qui se tenait timidement à côté de lui _' Je te présente Claire, ma femme. Claire, Lilith '_

' _Enchantée '_

Elle me tendit sa main et je jetai un œil à Matt. Cette soirée allait être catastrophique pour Eyrin. J'étirai finalement un petit sourire et serrai la main tendue _' De même '_

Eyrin se pencha au dessus de la balustrade pour jeter un œil à ces personnes que nous n'avions pas attendues et finit par dévaler les escaliers, s'arrêtant à quelques pas de Matt. Elle le regarda un long moment avant d'oublier toute rancœur et de se jeter dans ses bras.

Ils finirent par se séparer, et il lui présenta à son tour son épouse. Eyrin la regarda une première fois, puis une deuxième et se retourna vers moi avant d'inspirer, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas perdre son sang froid _' Tu es … marié ? '_

' _Et très heureux '_

Ses yeux firent une fois de plus l'aller-retour entre les deux époux et je m'enquis _' Vous voulez peut-être boire quelque chose ? '_

Eyrin n'était pas à l'aise, faisait tout pour ne pas avoir à parler et évitait de regarder Claire qu'elle avait déjà probablement décidé de ne pas aimer. S'il était plus qu'évident qu'elle aurait pardonné à Matt d'être parti du jour au lendemain il y a deux ans, elle digérait très mal qu'il se soit marié sans qu'elle n'ait été au courant et présente à ce qui était censé être le plus beau jour de sa vie.

' _C'était plutôt des petits boulots à droite à gauche. Allemagne, Australie, Inde, Argentine … Je restais quelques mois à un endroit puis partais pour un autre. On rencontre des gens, des culture, des langues … C'est vraiment incroyable '_

' _Et vous vous êtes rencontrés … ? '_

' _À Buenos Aires, il travaillait chez un Apothicaire et je venais chercher quelques ingrédients pour des Potions standard avant d'aller tenter l'Equateur. On s'est échangés quelques infos, quelques astuces et conseils. Et puis je suis allée en Equateur et il est allé … C'était où déjà ? '_

' _Au Canada, pendant deux mois. Et on s'est recroisé 4 mois plus tard, en Australie, en plongée, pour la grande barrière de corail. Là, on a visité l'arrière pays ensemble pendant quelques jours et on a décidé de se voir au Mexique, 5 mois plus tard. Entre-temps, je suis allé en Inde et en Corée du Sud '_

' _Finalement, il m'a demandé en mariage au pied du temple de Kukulkán. C'était complètement surréaliste '_

* * *

Personne ne gravissait jamais ces marches d'un pas aussi rapide et fracassant. Cela ne pouvait être que John. Et ça n'y manqua pas.

' _Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ? '_

Je me relevai lentement _' J'apprécierai que tu ne cries pas comme ça ici '_

' _Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Keenan. Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ? '_

' _Je ne vais pas le redire une troisième fois, John. Baisses d'un ton ou sors d'ici. Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. Ni à toi, ni au Ministère britannique '_

Il me lança un regard de glace avant de finalement se calmer tant bien que mal _' Est-ce que tu imagines les conséquences de tes actes pour les relations entre la France et l'Angleterre ? '_

' _Je n'agis en rien pour le Ministère britannique. Et tu le sais. J'agis en fonction de ce qui est le mieux pour le bureau '_

' _Je te signale que c'est encore au Ministère britannique de proposer ses éléments '_

' _Est-ce que tu serais en train de me menacer ? '_

Quelqu'un toqua contre la porte et nous nous retournions tout deux vers la nouvelle arrivante. Verdier.

' _Excusez-moi de vous déranger dans un pareil moment mais je venais juste signaler à Mme Keenan que le Ministère français acceptera de se plier à toutes les conditions nécessaires à son admission au sein du Bureau International de Service de Défense du Monde Magique et Moldu '_

J'étirai un petit sourire et elle s'éclipsa aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, probablement plus que frustrée d'avoir à recorriger ses positions. Visiblement, la toute récente tempête qui avait touché la France avait donné matière à réflexion au Ministre.

' _Tu as vraiment de la chance Keenan. Mais ne comptes plus sur moi dorénavant '_

' _Je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention '_

* * *

J'avais la main sur la poignée, les yeux rivés sur Olivia, le cœur brusquement agité. Je me décalai lentement et elle entra en silence, jetant presque timidement un œil autour d'elle. Je fermai la porte et me retournai vers elle. Elle inspira, visiblement préoccupée. Je n'aurais su dire si c'était d'appréhension ou de surprise que ma poitrine s'était serrée à cet instant là.

' _J'ai parlé à Logan et il m'a fait remarqué que ma réaction pouvait être sujette à différentes interprétations '_

' _Tu as pourtant été très claire, il me semble '_

Elle releva les yeux puis dévia le regard vers la baie vitrée un moment. Un silence. Une véritable torture.

' _Ca m'est égal avec qui tu couches. Que ce soit un homme ou une femme ça ne regarde que toi. Mais tu m'as menti. Tu m'as menti pendant 4 ans. Et je croyais qu'on était des amies, de très bonnes amies. Je te faisais confiance. Je ne sais même plus quoi penser de toi. Je ne sais plus si tu es vraie ou fausse, je ne sais plus si notre amitié est vraie ou fausse. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu m'as menti, que tu nous as mentis à tous. Ca me dépasse, Lilith, qu'on puisse autant jouer avec les autres. Parce que moi j'ai été sincère, j'ai vraiment été sincère '_

' _J'ai toujours été sincère avec toi, avec vous autre, malgré ce que tu as l'air de penser. Aaron n'est pas … Ce n'est pas ma vie, d'accord ? '_

' _Alors pourquoi ne rien avoir dit ? Lilith et Aaron, le couple tellement parfait. Mariés jeunes, lui qui travaille à des bornes, et pourtant, dix ans après, toujours ensemble. C'est comme si les histoires complètement idiotes qu'on raconte aux gamines étaient vraies '_

' _Vous avez toujours été les seuls à ne pas me juger. Autour de moi tout a toujours tourné autour du statut, de la pureté du sang, ou autour de ce mariage arrangé et faux. Je ne voulais pas qu'à votre tour vous me jugiez pour ces choses. J'ai été plus sincère et plus honnête avec toi qu'avec pas mal de personnes de mon entourage. Parce que même s'ils sont au courant pour Aaron, ils ne me voient que de cette façon. Je suis la fille insupportable et arrogante qui a dû épouser un homme alors qu'elle n'était pas le moins du monde intéressée. Mais toi tu m'as vu telle que j'étais vraiment, Olivia, ça compte, non ? Ca devrait compter, en tout cas '_

Elle resta silencieuse. Je continuai _' Eyrin est … Elle est ce que j'ai de plus cher. Et je ne sais pas si ça signifie quelque chose pour toi mais pour moi elle est tout. Et jamais je n'aurais risqué de la perdre à nouveau. S'il faut que je continue à mentir, s'il faut que je continue à faire semblant pour l'avoir à mes côtés, je continuerai '_

Elle finit par s'asseoir sur une chaise du bar et se retourna vers moi _' Tu pensais réellement que j'allais dire quelque chose ? '_

' _Ca n'a rien à voir avec la confiance. Ca n'a vraiment rien à voir. Et tu le sais très bien, on ne peut jamais prévoir comment les gens vont réagir, ne serait-ce que par surprise '_

Elle tritura nerveusement ses mains et souffla _' Je m'en veux tellement d'y avoir crû. Et je t'en veux tellement Lilith. Toutes ces choses que tu m'as raconté, tous ces mensonges … '_

' _Je faisais juste en sorte d'appliquer certains évènements de ma vie à Aaron. Les choses se sont passées, mais avec une autre personne. Je n'ai menti que sur le mariage et ce genre de choses, Olivia … '_

Elle hocha lentement la tête _' Tu sais, je te considérais comme ma meilleure amie '_

Bien que mon cœur réagit à l'emploi du passé, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, et finis, quelques instants plus tard, par glisser la tasse chaude au devant de l'australienne.

' _Pour moi, tu l'es toujours. Et je suis désolée Olivia, je le suis vraiment '_

Elle releva les yeux, souffla à nouveau et finit par étirer un sourire devant le chocolat chaud _' J'espère que t'as un bon stock de chocolat, j'ai visiblement beaucoup de choses à rattraper '_

Elle rit doucement et je lui jetai un regard interrogateur _' Tu crois que ça va suffire ? « On est sorties ensemble au collège » ? Les faits m'importent peu en soi, l'important c'est la façon dont tu les as vécus et ressentis '_

Je soufflai et elle sourit, victorieuse, avant de rajouter _' Et je veux des détails. Croustillants les détails, hein '_

' _Alors je crois qu'il va falloir commencer par Ethan, mais … '_

' _Tu sais très bien que je n'y ferai jamais allusion '_

J'hochai lentement la tête _' Il a toujours très mal vécu l'absence de nos parents, et il vivait dans une angoisse permanente. La guerre a tout empiré. À la fin de ma 5__ème__ année, il s'était ouvert et m'avait parlé de ses envies … D'en finir. La première fois j'ai réagis violemment, et puis j'ai finis par revenir vers lui pour qu'on en parle. J'ai finalement réussit à faire en sorte qu'il attende au moins la rentrée, pour voir la différence. Mais ça a totalement échoué, Poudlard avait tellement changé … Je savais qu'il finirait par me le redemander et j'étais perdue. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était censée faire, même si je lui avais promis de l'aider s'il attendait tout l'été, j'étais complétement dépassée. Il était tout ce que j'avais à l'époque et je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à perdre la seule personne qui comptait réellement pour moi. J'avais des amis, bien sûr, mais je n'ai jamais été douée pour les relations profondes. Eyrin est arrivée quand il ne le fallait pas. Vraiment. On était partenaires de Potions. On a jamais trop parlé, au début, tout se faisait en silence. Et c'est ce que j'aimais, je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'au moment présent, j'oubliais Ethan, les Serpentards … Et puis elle sentait bon, avait un sourire incroyable et penchait toujours son parchemin pour prendre des notes. Un jour elle avait l'air particulièrement triste, j'ai voulu savoir pourquoi mais je me suis arrêtée. Je ne voulais pas violer son intimité. C'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait. J'ai toujours très peu utilisé la Legilimancie à Poudlard, les gens ne m'intéressaient pas alors cette magie m'était complètement inutile. Mais quand j'avais voulu l'utiliser, je l'avais toujours fait avec succès et n'avait jamais reculé de cette façon. Et puis, plus les jours passaient, plus je repoussais. Jusqu'au jour où, décidée à ne pas perdre le peu de contrôle que j'avais sur ma vie, je me suis forcée mais ça n'a pas marché '_

' _Tu la respectais trop '_

J'acquiesçai lentement _' Et ça faisait qu'il y avait toujours un blocage, au fond de moi. Toujours une partie qui s'y refusait. Mais je ne voulais pas accorder de valeur à cette explication, pour moi, elle était juste Occlumens. Et, avec le recul, je crois que ça me permettait aussi de justifier mon intérêt pour elle. Parce qu'il fallait que j'ai un contact avec elle, que je l'ai dans mon champ de vision. Pas une obsession, mais juste de temps en temps, il fallait que je la voie. Un jour, en cours de Défense, elle était tombée face à Tala qui la haïssait. Ca se voyait tellement dans son attitude, j'avais bien vu qu'elle n'attendrait pas la fin du décompte du prof pour lancer son sortilège. J'ai réussi à dévier le Stupéfix, pas suffisamment pour qu'il ne heurte pas Eyrin, mais suffisamment pour en amoindrir les effets. Elle a été toute aussi surprise que moi. Tout m'échappait et je la tenais responsable, elle et son Occlumancie. Mais elle avait finit par faire une seconde erreur, et j'avais de nouveau été là, étrangement, pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne heurte le terrain de Quidditch. Cette idiote avait sauté de son balais pour éviter que le Souaffle ne rentre entre les poteaux. Par la suite, j'ai fais pleins d'allusions à cette forme de magie, allusions qu'elle ne comprenait pas ou, selon ma vision des choses à cette époque, qu'elle faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre. Mais plus elle niait, plus le doute s'installait. Et puis, elle m'a demandé de l'embrasser une fois où j'avais vraiment perdu le contrôle. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi violente avec quelqu'un '_

Elle me jeta un regard interrogateur et j'enchaînai _' Je l'ai prise par le col et l'ai plaquée contre un mur. En même temps, elle était insupportable et elle me rendait dingue. Elle compliquait tellement ma vie et dans le même temps la simplifiait – m'évitant constamment de penser à Ethan. Je me suis presque enfouie après le baiser, de un, c'était la première fois que je ressentais quelque chose quand j'embrassais quelqu'un et de deux, il y avait ces paroles qui me revenaient en tête. Quand j'avais huit ans, moi je n'en ai aucun souvenir, du moins, pas suffisamment précis pour me rappeler qu'il s'agissait réellement d'Aaron, mais visiblement on s'entendait à merveille tous les deux. Ma tante, au fur et à mesure des années, ne faisait que des allusions à lui. Petit à petit, j'ai très vite compris ce qu'on attendait de moi. Ca m'échappait complètement. Ce mensonge était si bien construit, année après année, qu'il m'était simplement impossible de m'en sortir. Et ce jour-là, après l'avoir embrassé, ça m'ait revenu tellement brutalement. Et je savais que je ne pouvais pas me permettre quelque chose de tel. Finalement, on ne s'est plus vraiment parlé jusqu'à ce qu'Ethan ne le fasse. Et là encore, j'ai échoué. Les préfets sont vites venus et Ethan n'avait pas eut assez de temps. Je m'en étais voulu d'être rassurée, d'être contente que quelqu'un soit passé dans ce couloir et ait trouvé mon attitude étrange. Je me sentais vraiment coupable et Ethan, de son côté, refusait de parler à quiconque. Ca ne m'a pas aidé. Eyrin avait pris sa défense, avait même essayer de me rassurer mais je ne l'avais pas voulu. Finalement, elle a embrassé Matt pour rendre dingue … Son futur mari et ça m'a vraiment fait mal. Parce que j'étais perdue, parce qu'il se passait tellement de choses et qu'elle, qui ne me facilitait vraiment rien, ne faisait que de jouer '_

' _Tu as fais une crise de jalousie '_ Qu'elle rit doucement

' _Ouais, une des seules que je n'ai jamais vraiment faite, d'ailleurs. On s'est embrassé à nouveau. Puis à nouveau on ne s'est plus parlé. Un jour, elle a voulu y remédier mais je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps d'en placer une seule. Je pense, je pense qu'à ce moment là une partie de moi savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas Occlumens et que le sexe était le nouveau prétexte que j'avais trouvé pour tout expliqué. Finalement, elle me l'a reproché et je l'ai invité à Pré-Au-Lard, pour notre premier vrai rendez-vous, bien qu'il était quelque peu étrange. Et on a commencé à sortir ensemble '_

' _Mais tu ne lui as jamais dis pour Aaron ? Et c'était pas un peu bizarre de sortir avec une fille ? '_

' _Je me suis plus focalisée sur le fait d'être autant attirée par quelqu'un que par le sexe de la personne. Et je lui ai dis, si, vers la fin de l'année. Je me suis sentie tellement coupable quand elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, chose d'ailleurs qu'on ne m'avait jamais dit dans ce sens. Elle a rompu ' _Elle me lança un regard insistant et je soufflai _' Et je me suis enfuie de mes fiançailles pour aller lui dire que je l'aimais. Et à partir de là, tout a été beaucoup plus fort et impressionnant '_

' _Ca t'a mis autant de temps pour accepter tes sentiments ? Et comment est-ce vous avez géré Aaron, du coup ? '_

' _Elle disait qu'elle voulait profiter du moment présent. Donc on en a profité. Jusqu'au dernier jour à Poudlard. Je ne pouvais pas dire non à Aaron, parce qu'Ethan allait en subir les conséquences. J'ai déjà eut maintes fois l'occasion de le voir, avec mes parents … Les erreurs des uns ont toujours des conséquences sur les autres '_

Elle posa sa tasse sur la table basse du salon et fronça les sourcils _' Donc à partir de ce moment, vous ne vous parliez plus ? '_

' _Non. Je n'ai pas reçu un seul hibou. Nathan en a d'ailleurs subit les frais, à l'époque. Puis le temps a passé, Aaron était en réalité gentil, n'attendait rien de moi, nous n'étions pas extrêmement proches. C'était plutôt le contraire d'ailleurs. Il y avait toujours un peu de gêne dans nos rapports, même si ceux-ci étaient toujours positifs. On s'entends mieux depuis quelques mois seulement. Je ne le connais pas trop, en réalité. Il venait une semaine ici, et le reste du mois il était au Canada. On invitait des gens pour paraître cohérents, je venais quand il avait besoin de moi pour les réunions et diners, le rôle de la femme est souvent décisif dans ce genre d'événements, et il venait quand il y avait des événements où sa présence était nécessaire – dans le genre des mariages '_

' _Attends, attends. Vous n'avez jamais couché ensemble ? '_

' _Non, on avait convenu que de ce côté là on était libres '_

' _Donc tu sortais avec d'autres femmes ? Je vois mal comment tu peux être attirée par les hommes et ne pas coucher avec Aaron '_ Je me retournais avec un sourire entendu _' Je veux dire … C'est juste qu'il n'est pas, hum, il n'est pas moche quoi '_

J'hochai lentement la tête, peu convaincue, et elle râla _' Puis réponds à la question, toi aussi '_

' _Je ne suis sortie avec personne d'autre qu'Eyrin '_

' _Pardon ? '_

' _J'ai toujours été amoureuse d'elle et je ne suis jamais arrivé à passer à autre chose. Je couchais juste avec d'autres femmes. Je t'avoue avoir finit par apprendre à la haïr mais en Sierra Leone tout a finit par éclater et elle a quitté son mari '_

' _Sans être sûre de pouvoir gagner le procès ? '_

' _Oui, je n'y croyais pas. C'était dingue '_

Elle resta silencieuse un moment avant de sursauter quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Elle me lança un regard étonné alors qu'Eyrin ôtait sa veste et ses chaussures _' Vous vivez ensemble ? '_

J'acquiesçais et Eyrin s'arrêta net, constatant enfin la présence d'Olivia _' Oh, bonsoir '_

Elle hésita un instant puis sembla se décider et posa ses lèvres sur ma joue, je la retins et capturai ses lèvres. Elle étira un grand sourire _' Je suppose que c'est arrangé, du coup ? '_

' _Entre Lilith et moi, oui. Mais pas entre toi et moi. Je te signale que toi aussi tu m'as menti. Et puis c'est vraiment injuste pour nous et nos soirées sans mecs, je vous signale. Ca n'a pas dû vous poser grands problèmes ! '_

Je ris doucement et Eyrin tenta de s'excuser, finalement Olivia étira un petit sourire _' Je veux bien que tu me fasse un chocolat de la réconciliation '_

* * *

Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, chapitre plus relationnel qu'autre chose. Alors, je tenais juste à préciser qu'effectivement, les textes que j'ai écris sur HP s'entre-croisent. La référence à Slimane du chapitre précédent est bien une référence à ma tentative tout à fait foirée de m'essayer dans le policier.

Et, promis, on a bientôt finit la contextualisation :)


	32. Noyer Noir

**Veto** _(je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Trente-Et-Unième ;

Les travaux étaient enfin terminés. Puisqu'aucune de nous ne voyait d'utilité à se servir de la chambre d'Aaron d'une façon professionnelle, Eyrin travaillant sur la mezzanine et moi plutôt au rez-de-chaussée, la piste du bureau avait été écartée et nous avions divisé l'espace en deux. La baie vitrée de la chambre avait été démolie pour pouvoir allonger l'espace vers l'extérieur, ce qui avait posé beaucoup de problèmes étant donné que le quartier était principalement Moldu. Puis une autre baie vitrée avait été construite, partant d'un bout à l'autre de l'ancienne chambre mais créant un arc de cercle qui y allait jusqu'au milieu de sorte à ce qu'un espace petit mais exploitable soit présent à l'intérieur pour pouvoir agrandir la bibliothèque – je ne terminais pas un livre qu'Eyrin en avalait quatre. Nous nous retrouvions donc avec une terrasse pour le moins hors du commun et un budget pour les prochaines vacances des plus limités. Et encore, Alexie s'était occupée de tout ce qui était « schèmes » de Sortilèges, du moins c'est comme cela qu'elle les appelait, de sorte à ce que ceux qui passent ensuite n'ont qu'à exécuter les consignes - bien que ce genre d'Enchantements demandaient une grande maîtrise, ce qui nous avait déjà permit de réduire les frais de façon considérable.

Bref, les premiers jours ensoleillés, bien qu'encore un peu frais, étaient arrivés tôt cette année et il avait fallut inaugurer la terrasse.

J'étais en train de regarder Tristan ramper littéralement sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, il sourit bêtement et finit par découvrir la chose extraordinaire que constituait le lavabo. Bien qu'il entreprit d'y aller en douceur, pas après pas, il retomba tout de même sur ses fesses en riant une fois atteint le fond. Je détournai les yeux alors que la voix d'Emily me parvînt au-dessus de la mezzanine _' Eyrin aimerait que tu ramènes les sauces avec, si c'est possible '_

' _Pas de problèmes '_

Je reposai mes yeux sur Tristan qui émit un hoquet de surprise et arrêtai l'eau qu'il venait visiblement d'allumer en jouant avec le robinet _' Bah oui bonhomme, l'eau ça mouille '_

Je l'attrapai et grimpai dans la salle de bain pour chercher une serviette avant de redescendre puisque tata Lily avait oublié les sauces.

Il finit par retrouver les bras de sa mère qui rit doucement de ses aventures et les sauces trouvèrent le chemin au travers de la table alors qu'Olivia répondait visiblement à la question qui brûlait toutes les lèvres lorsqu'elle et son frère étaient dans les parages.

' _Non, en fait on a été élevés par les mêmes parents. Et on a le même père biologique '_

' _Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre '_ Fit Alice _' Vous avez la même mère ? '_

' _Oui. Enfin, biologiquement parlant non. Notre père a eut une aventure et la femme en question est tombée enceinte, finalement elle ne voulait pas le garder. Notre mère a pardonné à notre père et a accepté le bébé comme si c'était le sien '_

' _C'est le sien '_ Enchérit Logan alors que sa sœur hocha la tête.

Je détournai les yeux de la conversation pour me retourner vers un Nathan visiblement mécontent_ ' Je peux savoir pourquoi c'est nous qui devons nous occuper du barbecue ? '_

' _Ca choque trop Lilith d'avoir affaire à des saucisses '_

' _Et puis faut avouer que ton mari aime la banane, je me suis dis autant laisser ça à quelqu'un qui saura mieux apprécier que moi ! '_

Nathan m'envoya un regard noir alors que Chris et Ethan se retournèrent vers lui, il souffla _' La dernière fois qu'on a fait une fondue au chocolat à la maison, Maya a échangé les morceaux de banane avec un abricot pour Lilith qui n'est évidemment pas passée à côté du sous-entendu. Sachant qu'Eyrin avait le droit elle aussi à la banane, elle n'a rien fait pour calmer les choses. Et j'avais effectivement de la banane dans mon assiette … Depuis, elles se sont déclaré la guerre '_

' _Ca donne la banane tout ça, dis-donc ! '_

Nous nous retournions tous vers Matt qui ne savait plus où se mettre, avant d'entamer un long fou rire. En tout cas, de ce côté-là, il n'avait absolument pas changé.

* * *

Eyrin tourna le visage, considéra un instant les deux tops que j'avais dans la main et finit par me montrer le deuxième _' Le saumon '_

Soupirant après avoir passé ses mains derrière sa nuque, elle remarqua avec un sourire _' Tu te changes, maintenant, pour passer les voir ? '_

' _Ne sait-on jamais, peut-être qu'il y en aura une à mon goût '_

Elle se retourna sur les coudes _' Dans ce cas-là, il n'y a pas que la tenue que tu devrais changer … '_

Je lui lançai un regard noir et elle étira un grand sourire, fière d'elle.

' _Je suppose qu'il ne sert à rien de te proposer de venir avec moi ? '_

Elle secoua la tête _' N'empêche que je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu y vas encore, et puis maintenant Olivia est au courant. Et à ce que je saches, elle tente bien des fois de te parler de filles. Du coup, ton premier argument tombe du Balais '_

Elle avait toujours détesté les filles, dès leur première rencontre, et ne comprenait absolument pas de quelle manière j'arrivais à les supporter toute une soirée. À chaque fois que j'allais les voir, c'est à dire à des périodes espacées de bien quelques mois, il fallait qu'on reparle d'exactement la même chose. Du fait que ces filles étaient irrespectueuses, qu'elles pourraient faire preuve de plus de considération en ma personne - Eyrin ne comprenant que difficilement que c'était juste de cette manière qu'elles se parlaient entre elles, et qu'elles n'avaient envie que d'une seule chose : qu'Eyrin soit mise sur le côté pour « pouvoir sortir leurs griffes et s'acharner sur toi, te sauter dessus sans aucun respect ni aucune dignité. On dirait vraiment que tu es juste un corps et que rien d'autre ne va avec ! ». Bon, d'un côté, elle n'avait pas tort à l'époque j'y allais surtout pour rencontrer des filles, et par la suite, pour entendre autre chose que ces « gars/mec/mon copain » qui rythmaient ma vie quotidienne de femme mariée et comblée. Cette fois-ci, j'y allais surtout pour récupérer quelques informations, mais le lui dire serait synonyme de se priver de l'air dépité qu'elle arborait lorsqu'elle ne comprenait pas.

' _Ne cherche pas plus loin, Eyrin. On a un lien assez spécial avec Megan, ça doit être ça '_

' _C'est sûr que finir dans le même lit, ça aide '_ Elle réfléchit un moment avant de sourire_ ' Enfin, heureusement pour elle, elle a échappée au pire : elle ne t'a vu qu'en sous-vêtements. Imagine si elle avait dû te faire l'amour ! Non vraiment, elle a eut beaucoup de chance '_

Je lui lançai un regard noir avant d'enchérir _' Ce que j'imagine très bien c'est la déception et l'immense frustration que ceux qui te regardent de loin connaîtraient en voyant l'horrible corps sur lequel ils ont tant fantasmé '_

Je ris doucement alors qu'elle semblait plus que surprise, ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas très surprenant de sa part. Elle se releva lentement tandis que je la rejoignis sur le lit et captura mes lèvres avec un sourire malicieux _' Parce que j'ai des touches ? '_

' _Il y a celui du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques qui a presque renversé son café quand tu es entrée dans l'ascenseur et que tu lui as dis bonjour la semaine dernière '_

Elle haussa les sourcils _' Sérieusement ? Le gars super timide ? '_

J'acquiesçai lentement et elle sourit, les yeux rivés sur ses doigts qui venaient de s'emparer d'une mèche de cheveux _' Il est plutôt mignon … Tu comptes rentrer vers quelle heure, histoire que j'ai le temps de le cacher ? '_

' _Pas très tard, mais tu devrais plutôt garder tes Gallions pour quand je rentrerai si tu veux véritablement passer un bon moment '_

' _Je te signale que dans l'histoire c'est moi qu'on paye pour avoir du bon temps '_

' _Ca c'est ce qu'on te fait croire : tu n'es déjà pas très douée, alors sans assurance ni confiance en toi … '_ Souriais-je avant qu'elle n'esquive un baiser _' Je garderai une Noise* de côté, tu pourras garder le pourboire ! '_

* * *

Megan avait enfin terminé de compter les mois depuis notre dernière rencontre, bien qu'elle semblait hésiter sur le nombre de semaines exactes, et nous nous installions tant bien que mal à la table du milieu que les années n'avaient que peu modifié. Après qu'Alexandra et Sara m'aient fait un résumé complet et des plus détaillés de ce qu'il s'était passé ici, des nouvelles têtes potentiellement intéressantes pour la première aux mésaventures amoureuses de la deuxième en n'oubliant pas de passer par toutes les informations dont elles disposaient sur chaque couple ou fille hypothétiquement célibataire qu'elles connaissaient, le serveur apporta enfin mon troisième verre. Cela faisait déjà une heure et demie que j'étais noyée dans les propos des filles, tantôt pertinents, tantôt complétement surréalistes, des résumés de leur vie aux disputes si habituelles entre elles, et le tout bien appuyé par des termes des plus éloquents qui auraient fait frémir Eyrin – en plus des sous-entendus qu'elles s'amusaient à placer lorsqu'elles me parlaient et auxquels j'avais perdu depuis longtemps l'habitude de répondre.

' _J'aime beaucoup ton haut. Où est-ce que tu l'as acheté ? '_

Quand on passait du temps avec des Moldus, les questions les plus simples pouvaient s'avérer être les plus compliquées. Et je n'avais strictement aucune idée d'un quelconque nom de magasin Moldu _' On me l'a offert, mais je lui demanderai, si tu veux '_

Megan sourit doucement et je profitai du calme ambiant pour essayer d'enfin lancer la conversation sur le pourquoi de ma venue _' Et sinon, vous avez vu les infos ? '_

' _Terrifiant ! '_ Fit Sara alors qu'Alexandra éclata de rire _' Mon Dieu, ne me dis pas que tu y crois à cette grippe porcine ? '_

' _Arrêtes un peu, tu veux. Des gens en sont morts, je ne trouve pas ça drôle '_

' _Déjà, va falloir qu'on m'explique comment on peut en être sûr. Si ça se trouve, ces morts avaient des systèmes immunitaires déficitaires '_

' _Ouais évidemment, les quelques centaines de morts avaient tous des problèmes de santé. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi '_

' _Ce qui est n'importe quoi, c'est surtout d'y accorder autant d'importance. Propage donc la terreur, joue le jeu des médias, c'est tellement intelligent ! '_

' _C'est une épidémie, je te signale. Et elle touche le monde entier. Y'a de quoi avoir peur '_

' _La question c'est plutôt de savoir d'où elle vient, cette épidémie '_

' _Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliais. Tout est complot sur cette terre. C'est forcément des gars qui se sont amusés avec des cochons pour créer un état de panique et renflouer les laboratoires pharmaceutiques. Si ça se trouve, ce sont même eux les coupables ! '_

' _En attendant, tu remarqueras qu'à part dire qu'ils auront un vaccin durant cet été, ils ne font pas grand chose '_

' _En attendant, ce vaccin comme tu dis doit être testé avant de pouvoir être sur le marché. Et ça prend du temps. Tout comme créer le vaccin prends du temps '_

' _En attendant, ce sont encore les pays riches qui vont se mettre les dollars dans la poche et le Tiers-Monde qui va crever sans qu'on en ait quoique ce soit à foutre '_

' _En attendant, c'est un peu d'autres choses qu'ils crèvent '_

' _En attendant, ça reste un problème de brevets pharmaceutiques '_

' _En attendant '_ S'immisça soudainement Megan, me faisant presque sursauter _' On était en train de boire un verre. Tranquillement '_

' _Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Mlle est en manque. Personne ne lui a offert des fleurs dernièrement, elle ne s'est pas allongée … '_

' _La ferme Alex, t'es vraiment qu'une pute '_

Sara se leva brusquement, attrapa sa veste d'une main et disparue dehors tandis qu'Alexandra se laissa tombée contre le dossier du banc, soupirant devant le regard désapprobateur de Megan _' Quoi ? Elle vient de me traiter de pute, je te signale. Mais alors ça, ça n'a vraiment aucune importance pour toi. Evidemment ! '_

' _Si tu veux que les gens arrêtent de te traiter de pute ou de salope, tu devrais commencer par arrêter de te comporter comme tel '_

' _Tu sais quoi ? Tu me fais chier toi aussi ' _Elle attrapa à son tour sa veste et se retourna vers moi une fois debout _' Si un jour t'as envie qu'on « fasse l'amour » Lilith, tu sais où me trouver ! '_

La provocation était directement adressée à Megan, et celle-ci ne manqua pas d'y répondre d'un regard glacial.

' _Je pensais qu'avec le temps, elles finiraient par comprendre … '_

Megan souffla _' Tu parles, il leur faudrait de gros panneaux lumineux et encore, elles risqueraient de croire qu'ils ne leurs sont pas adressés '_

* * *

Logan acquiesça lentement et Olivia soupira, essayant tant bien que mal de résumer la situation _' Donc, nous savons que cette grippe fait débat chez les Moldus. Nous avons tous pu remarquer la même chose, à quelques divergences près. Même dans les groupes les plus infimes les avis ne sont en rien convergeant. On peut noter deux positions très marquées : l'inquiétude et la peur face au déni '_

' _On peut en avoir d'autres encore '_ Fit Chiara qui s'était dirigée vers un café quelconque du Londres Moldu _' Il y a des gens qui sont très passifs face à l'information, qui ont l'air d'encaisser sans apporter de réelles valeurs mais sans pour autant dévaluer. Il y a beaucoup de détachement '_

' _Et il y a les spécialistes '_ Enchérit Erkan _' Qui essayent de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Il me semble que certains font attention aux médias, d'autre aux comportements des populations, je n'ai pas compris exactement '_

' _La sociologie, je crois, qui s'intéresse aux groupes '_ Précisa Alejandro alors qu'Erkan hocha la tête _' Ouais ça doit être ça. Donc on peut amener une position purement analysante '_

' _Et une position purement médiatique '_

' _Sauf que celle-ci est influencée par les autres. Les médias sont avant tout construit par des personnes à part entière, influencées par tout un tas de mesures et qui vivent dans la même société et culture que n'importe qui d'autre '_ Intervenais-je _' Ca n'est pas une position en soi '_

Diana hocha la tête _' Vrai. Et celle des spécialistes qui essayent de trouver une solution ? '_

' _Les vaccins ' _Amena une fois de plus Alejandro qui s'était visiblement bien impliqué dans son travail de recherche.

' _C'est une position scientifique, donc '_

' _Oui, enfin je vous signale qu'on peut très bien rajouter l'économie et la politique, comme dans toute situation ce sont des facteurs irascibles '_

' _Sauf qu'on peut les inclure dans les positions analysantes '_

' _Et pourquoi pas la science Moldue ? '_

' _Pas faux '_

Logan finit par se lever _' Donc nous avons quatre positions bien distinctes, qu'on peut couper en une infinité d'autres. La question, à présent, c'est de savoir pourquoi les Crachvies auraient organisé quelque chose qui soulèverait autant de questions de la part des Moldus. D'habitude, leurs actions amènent une divergence d'opinion beaucoup plus faible et moins importante '_

' _Ils se sont pris à leur propre jeu ? Ils ont réussit à régler le problème de l'Irak, soit ils sont retombés dans leurs bonnes vieilles habitudes, soit ils se sont dit qu'ils savaient gérer les états de crises et n'en sont ressortis que plus forts '_

' _Je pense qu'il faudrait d'abord savoir à qui on peut attribuer cette action '_ Enchaina Héria_ ' C'est la première fois que nous sommes confrontés à ce genre d'événements '_

' _Justement '_ Reprit Alejandro _' C'est pour nous que c'est nouveau. Je suis allé jeter un coup d'œil dans les bureaux d'une presse scientifique. Il y a déjà eut, avant la création du bureau, une grippe qu'ils appellent la grippe aviaire '_

' _Il n'y a vraiment rien de logique. Qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchent à faire exactement ? '_

' _Freiner les Intégralistes ? Peut-être qu'il se passe quelque chose de plus violent que d'habitude et que les Essencialistes cherchent à déconcentrer les Intégralistes, à dévier leurs préoccupations pour gagner du temps ou quelque chose de ce genre '_ Hasarda Erkan

' _Ou peut-être que le but c'était justement cette césure dans la population. On sait qu'il leur est essentiel d'être légitime, mais on connaît aussi le poids des médias dans l'affaire qui n'est pas négligeable. Avec leurs hiboux emboîtés, l'information circule très vite. Et à moins que les Intégralistes n'arrivent à contrôler tout ça, les médias commencent à faire barrière. Si les Essencialistes veulent en profiter, c'est l'occasion parfaite : ils peuvent mettre en lumière des plus aisément la machinerie que représente les médias et défaire plus encore la confiance qu'on leur attribut '_ Fis-je

' _Donc les Essencialistes auraient fait en sorte de trouver une situation qu'ils savaient qu'elle mettrait en avant les failles de la médiatisation ? '_

' _Ils provoquent délibérément en créant une situation à plusieurs étages. Il y a la vérité brute tout-en-dessous, à laquelle strictement personne n'a accès. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y aurait la vérité telle qu'ils veulent la montrer et telle qu'elle est pour celui qui réfléchit un minimum. Au premier, le filtre que constituent les médias. Au deuxième, la vérité qui en découle. Même les vérités qui en découlent. Les gens les moins pensant n'auront accès qu'à celles-ci – ce serait donc les positions les plus anxieuses, et ceux qui pensent et réfléchissent auront accès au rez-de-chaussée – les positions qui dénient. Et les positions analysantes seraient la vérité en tant qu'elle est formée par le complexe rez-de-chaussée/premier étage/deuxième étage '_

' _Je pense tout de même que la position anxieuse n'est pas la position des idiots. Je veux dire, certains tiennent des propos très cohérents, très réfléchis et en ayant pris en compte les arguments des autres et donc, en suivant ton idée, de l'existence de ce rez-de-chaussée. Et pourtant, ils font confiance au deuxième étage '_

' _Je pense que c'est une question de point de vue. Si ils savent que les médias transforment mais qu'ils prennent quand même en compte leurs propos, ils seront dans la même position que la position anxieuse. Ils donnent tout de même une certaine véracité aux médias alors que la position qui dénie, elle, sera complètement contre les médias '_

' _Et donc si j'ai bien tout suivit, soit c'est l'action des Intégralistes qui ont totalement replongés et perdus le contrôle. Ou l'action des Intégralistes qui puisqu'ils s'en sont sortis avec l'Irak, se pensent encore plus forts et n'ont plus peur d'aucuns conflits. Soit c'est l'action des Essencialistes qui imitent au plus près celles des Intégralistes dans les conséquences qui en découlent, sachant qu'ils ne peuvent autant jouer sur les médias avec uniquement des catastrophes naturelles, et qui cherchent à replacer les médias dans le combat. Sauf que vous n'allez pas me faire croire que les critiques contre les médias n'existaient déjà pas avant ? Les Intégralistes s'y sont forcément confrontés. Et je suis même persuadée qu'ils sont à l'origine de certaines d'entre elles. On en revient au même point : cette action n'a strictement aucun sens '_

' _Peut-être que ce ne sont pas les Crachvies qui en sont à l'origine '_

Nous nous retournions vers Romero qui, surpris devant nos regards, ajouta lentement _' Ce n'est pas ce qu'on attendait de trouver ? '_

' _Si mais c'est beaucoup trop simple. Une action de cette envergure cache forcément quelque chose. D'autant plus que, si les deux partis avaient été pris au dépourvu, les conséquences se seraient fait voir. Avec leurs égos surdimensionnés, ils auraient forcément essayé de contrôler tout le bordel '_

' _Bah peut-être que ça les éclates assez de voir les Moldus dans cette position '_

' _Je vois, personnellement, très mal les Intégralistes faire ça. Ca ne leur correspond pas '_ Souffla Markus _' C'est dangereux de s'attaquer au médical et à la santé, si c'est un nouveau défi pour eux et, imaginons que la grippe avionnaire ait été un avant-goût, que ça les éclates, je pense qu'ils auraient été cherché encore plus loin qu'une simple grippe. Ils prennent trop de gants ici. Je trouve vraiment que ça ne leur corresponds pas '_

' _Je ne suis pas d'accord, mais c'est ça le truc '_ Fit soudainement Ezio_ ' Ca a commencé au Mexique. Au Mexique. C'est à l'Intégraliste de cette zone que ça ne correspond pas. Lilith, tu te rappelles exactement de ce qu'on t'avait dit ? '_

' _Humanitaires. Trafics d'armes. Violences dans les rues. L'essentiel c'était de toujours contrebalancer les forces, de toujours alimenter la haine et l'injustice '_

' _La grippe avi-machin, elle vient d'où ? ' _Qu'il fit en se retournant vers le mexicain

' _Aucune idée mais ça a touché l'Asie, l'Europe, le Moyen-Orient, et l'Afrique il me semble. Du moins, principalement '_

Ezio se leva, jeta un œil sur la carte qui n'avait toujours pas bougé du mur si ce n'était que les punaises et les méthodes de classements des évènements avaient évolués après la connaissance de l'organisation des Crachvies.

' _Je pense que c'est un Intégraliste qui s'en est pris personnellement à un autre. On a toujours considéré qu'ils ne pouvaient pas venir « jouer » sur les terrains des autres, comme le Crachvie l'avait lui-même indiqué à Lilith, parce que les actions seraient illégitimes. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'un Intégraliste n'a pas changé sa façon de jouer pour s'adapter aux coutumes locales '_

' _Tu veux dire qu'un Intégraliste chercherait à littéralement foutre la merde ? '_

' _Oui. Et discrètement, il veut le faire discrètement. Il ne veut pas qu'on sache que c'est lui, il ne veut même pas qu'on sache qu'il joue, en plus de jouer avec les armes qu'il dispose déjà sur son propre territoire, avec des armes différentes – celles de ses ennemis Intégralistes. Et il est patient, c'est un Intégraliste qui a l'air patient. Il a fait des coups d'essais '_

' _C'est peut-être un Essencialiste, du coup. Ils sont plus patients, du moins, ils devraient l'être : leurs actions sont plus longues à planifier. C'est peut-être lui qui a changé sa façon de jouer '_

' _Dans ce cas ce serait prouver que les Essencialistes sont moins puissants que les Intégralistes. Non, c'est pas un Essencialiste. C'est un Intégraliste qui voit les choses plus larges encore que ces coéquipiers. La question c'est … La question c'est de savoir à quel point il est intelligent. Est-ce qu'il a pris ces continents par hasard, ou qu'il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait ? '_

' _C'est l'Australienne ' _Ils se retournèrent tous vers moi et je montrai l'emplacement de l'Océanie _' C'est le seul continent qui n'a pas été directement touché. Du moins, beaucoup moins que les autres. Et c'est tout à fait explicable par la position géographique. Le temps que l'épidémie se propage dans les pays continentaux, les gouvernements prennent déjà la mesure de fermer les aéroports. L'Océanie devient beaucoup moins accessible. En créant une action de ce genre, elle était sûre de pouvoir se masquer entièrement tout en essayant d'avoir le moins de retours possibles contre elle. Et lors de la discussion des Crachvies, on pouvait aisément entendre le mépris qu'ils avaient pour elle. C'est directement elle qu'on a accusé donc il doit y avoir un conflit entre elle et celui de l'Amérique Centrale '_

' _Si ils commencent à agir sur des territoires différents des leurs, on y arrivera jamais … '_

' _Ce ne sont pas eux qui changent les règles du jeu. C'est uniquement elle. Les autres aiment se battre comme ils se battent. C'est elle qui cherche à provoquer quelque chose. Ezio et Erkan avaient raison. Il se passe ou s'est passé quelque chose chez les Intégralistes, si ça se trouve, ce n'est même qu'un conflit personnel. Quoiqu'il en soit, si l'un des leurs commencent à changer les règles … '_

' _On a peut-être une piste, en effet '_ Souffla Logan, sautant presque sur ses jambes _' Très bien, à partir de demain, je veux deux équipes qui soient continuellement sur l'Océanie. Vous remontez tous les anciens dossiers archivés, vous vous occupez de toutes les nouvelles si il y a, et si besoin est, il y aura évidemment de l'aide pour les nouveautés. Mais je veux qu'on remonte tout ce qu'il s'est passé sur ce continent, tout ce qui a un lien avec lui. Politique, économie, militaire, social, catastrophes naturelles … Je veux tout ce qu'on a et tout ce qu'on peut avoir. On peut essayer de remonter les derniers coups de l'Australienne '_

L'enthousiasme était très vite retombé. La piste de l'Australienne, comme l'avait nommé Logan, n'était justement qu'une piste. Elle était basée sur bien trop de suppositions et d'hypothèses pour laisser l'espoir intervenir dans l'affaire. Certes, tout raisonnement devait partir d'une idée floue, préalablement fabriquée, construite dans une perspective distincte et singulière, ce qui pouvait enfermer quelque peu le découlement de la réflexion mais, surtout, elle était alimentée par des ajouts toujours plus subjectifs puisque il était impossible d'échapper à l'engrenage. L'avantage, cependant, était bien que les deux équipes travaillaient indépendamment de nous, comme l'avait toujours préconisé Logan, de sorte à ce qu'elles soient entièrement plongées dans leurs visions des choses, filtrée par ce que, de notre point de vue nous appellerions des hypothèses mais qui, pour eux, serait de l'ordre de la certitude. De cette manière, si la piste était réelle nous n'aurions rien perdu : les deux équipes filtrant les mêmes informations que nous, comme le séisme italien, mais en lui donnant un sens différent qui allaient dans le sens de la thèse australienne et si au contraire cette piste était fausse, il y aurait toujours le reste du bureau pour contrebalancer. Aucune des deux parties n'était contaminée par l'autre, comme aucune des deux parties n'avait l'avantage sur l'autre.

* * *

' _Non, en fait il y a eut un problème lors de la fabrication. Probablement un mauvais dosage '_

Si il y avait bien un métier que je ne comprendrais jamais, c'était bien celui de Nathan. Il avait une formation de base en commerce avec une mention internationale, et une formation de niveau deux en médicomagie. Il était à la fois auprès des patients, pour les suivre ou quelque chose qui doit probablement s'en rapprocher, dans des centres de recherche pour innover, démêler et comprendre, dans des réunions pour planifier des ventes et dans des bureaux pour les conclure. C'était comme s'il jonglait constamment entre trois métiers différents.

' _Et qu'est-ce que tu as à voir là-dedans ? '_ Demanda Eyrin

' _On doit vérifier que la Potion n'est pas nocive et faire un suivis approfondi des patients qui l'ont déjà utilisé en attendant que toutes les fioles soient retirées du marché '_

' _Mais ce n'est pas une de vos Potions qui pose problème '_

' _Non. Et encore heureux, ça aurait fait pas mal de dégâts. C'est juste la boite de fabrication qui a fait appel à nous. Je ne connais pas vraiment leurs raisons '_

Il finit par s'excuser et se lever en direction des toilettes, nous abandonnant avec une Maya soudainement tout sourire _' Mhm … Je voulais savoir '_ Qu'elle fit doucement en direction d'Eyrin, avant d'inspirer et de se lancer _' Tu voudrais être la marraine ? '_

Les bruits de verres, les chaises qui s'entrechoquent, les rires et les cris s'étaient brusquement retirés à l'arrière plan pour ne me laisser qu'un poids sur la poitrine. J'avais l'impression de n'être qu'extérieur à la discussion, persécutée par un sentiment étrange qui déchirait mon être.

' _Sérieusement ? Tu es enceinte ? Mais c'est génial ! '_

Le poids qu'avaient les mots était des plus incroyable. Ils s'infiltraient dans les moindres pensées, insufflaient des doutes lancinants et repartaient d'un pas lourd qui glaçait le sang _' C'est dingue, Emily aussi est enceinte. Elle nous a annoncé ça il y a quelques jours. En tout cas, c'est une superbe nouvelle ! Je suis tellement contente pour vous '_

' _Merci ' _Sourit Mayaavant de se retourner vers moi, l'air faussement inquiet au travers duquel il n'était pas difficile de deviner son sourire_ ' Quelque chose ne vas pas Lilith ? Tu fais une tête étrange '_

' _Comment veux-tu que j'aille bien alors que tu viens d'annoncer que tu vas mettre un enfant au monde ? Je suis terrifiée par ce que ça va donner ! '_

Maya ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer tout aussi brusquement lorsque Nathan revînt, ses yeux parcourant la table d'un bout à l'autre alors qu'il s'asseyait.

' _Ne me dis pas que tu as osé faire ça ? '_ Qu'il fit en direction de Maya, joignant les gestes à la sourit pour toute réponse, visiblement contente d'elle et Nathan souffla _' Je suis désolé. On avait convenu que ce serait toi la marraine Lilith, enfin si tu le voulais … '_

Bien qu'un certain soulagement s'était emparé de moi, avec une pointe de contentement ahuri, Maya n'attendit pas pour enchérir _' Oui, il faut bien qu'il ait dans sa famille l'exemple à ne pas suivre '_

' _Il a déjà sa mère pour ça '_

' _Et dire qu'il y a quelques minutes on en a presque sorti les mouchoirs … '_

' _Pour pleurer l'idiotie de ce que tu vas mettre au monde. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de te sentir si coupable, tu sais, ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es née complètement idiote. Ne t'en fais pas, je serai là pour lui apprendre à lire, écrire et compter '_

' _Tant que ce n'est pas toi qui lui apprends à signer … Sérieusement, une lesbienne ce n'est pas censé être douée avec ses mains ? Je te plains Eyrin, vraiment '_

' _Tu m'étonnes que ce gosse ait mis tellement de temps à venir : un Troll des Montagnes ce n'est pas vraiment excitant ! '_

' _Les filles ! '_ S'interposa Nathan. Alors que nous nous défiions du regard, la conversation finit par dériver sur Emily et Christopher, et accessoirement la blondasse. Le mariage des deux premiers était prévu durant l'été qui venait, et Alice n'allait visiblement pas très bien. En même temps, c'était des plus compréhensibles quand on savait qu'autour d'elle tout le monde avait tendance à se poser, à commencer à construire quelque chose de solide, et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas de relation stable ou qu'elle ne subissait pas plus qu'elle ne la vivait.

Les serveurs semblant bien trop occupés et dépassés pour venir nous servir, je me levai en direction du comptoir, suivie par Nathan.

' … _Je pensais que tu choisirais le parrain, vu que vous aviez déjà inversé pour les témoins '_

Il étira un petit sourire, s'appuyant tranquillement contre le bar _' J'ai choisis le parrain, Lilith '_

Je me retournais vers Eyrin et Maya qui discutaient tranquillement quelques tables plus loinet étirai malgré moi un sourire.

* * *

Je penchais légèrement la tête sur le côté afin d'apercevoir la une du journal australien qu'était en train de lire Olivia, constatant que le titre principal était exactement le même que pour le quotidien anglais que je tenais en main.

' _Ok '_ Souffla brusquement Héria _' Est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée de qui est ce Michael Jackson ? '_

' _Visiblement, c'est le roi de la pop '_ Rit Alejandro en montrant le titre de l'article

' _Donc un chanteur Moldu qui meurt fait la une de la plupart des journaux du monde ? '_

' _C'est ridicule … '_

' _Vous croyez que … Vous croyez que les Crachvies ont quelque chose à voir là-dedans ? '_

J'haussai les épaules _' Si ça se trouve, il est simplement mort '_

' _Il y a quand même toute une polémique autour '_

' _Une tentative désespérée de l'Intégraliste d'Amérique du Nord pour faire taire tout ce bruit autour de la grippe H1N1 '_ Rit Martin à son tour

' _Ca te fait peut-être beaucoup rire, mais c'est pas si idiot que ça. Ca se tient '_

' _Quoiqu'il en soit '_ Intervînt Logan _' Louis et Markus, vous êtes dessus. Je veux toujours connaître les avancées de ce qui est depuis hier une pandémie. Toutes les conséquences, tous les déroulements, tous les résultats qu'on a pas encore pu se procurer. Chiara et Diana '_

' _À qui ça profite, qui ça dérange, qu'est-ce qui est anormal. C'est compris '_

' _Bien. Il y a encore l'Irak et Washington si je ne m'abuse. Essayez de récupérer le maximum de rapports possible sur l'accident des métreux-motros-je ne sais pas trop quoi. On a très peu vu ou très peu fait attention à ce genre de choses, alors si on pouvait récupérer le maximum d'informations pour faire des comparaisons … '_

* * *

Je profitais tranquillement du petit vent frais sur la terrasse, occupée à finir quelques rapports et instructions pour la prochaine réunion avec les divers représentants quand je sentis les lèvres d'Eyrin se poser dans mon cou _' Tu es tellement concentrée que tu ne m'as même pas vue arriver '_

' _Je t'ai sentie par contre '_ J'étirai un sourire et elle me mordilla légèrement en représailles

' _Tu es d'une dissuasion sans mesures '_

Elle me lança un regard noir avec un petit sourire et je me décalai quelque peu sur le côté pour qu'elle puisse s'installer à son tour. Passant ses mains autour de mon cou elle s'empara de mes lèvres un moment avant de poser sa tête contre mon épaule, soupirant.

' _Tu vois que tu passes de mauvaises journées sans moi ' _Lançai-je en attrapant ses jambes

' _Pourquoi tu parles de mauvaises journées ? On a pas encore fait l'amour '_

Je me retournai et elle s'empara du verre qui traînait sur la table d'un air tout à fait innocent.

' _Ce diabolo s'appelle Lilith '_

' _Non, ça c'est son grand frère, Eyrin. Lilith est dans la cuisine, en cours de fabrication '_

' _Maman limonade et papa sirop de kiwi sont en train de passer une mauvaise journée ? '_

Elle rit doucement _' Une très très mauvaise journée '_

Elle termina le verre et s'allongea le long du canapé, posant sa tête sur mes cuisses. Elle resta silencieuse un instant, les yeux fermés, les traits apaisés et sereins alors que je jouais pensivement avec ses doigts. Elle finit par revenir sur terre, soupirant doucement avant de s'emparer de mes mains pour y suivre des lignes invisibles.

' _J'ai crû que j'allais le perdre. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je m'en suis sortie. Ils ont fait venir un témoin dont je n'avais absolument pas connaissance. Et je ne te parle pas de ses propos et de son témoignage. Je n'avais jamais entendu cette histoire ... Elle m'avait caché certains « détails » parce qu'elle avait visiblement trop honte '_

' _Tu t'en es sorti, c'est tout ce qui compte '_

' _À deux voix, Lily. Je ne peux pas me permettre de gagner des procès avec une marge aussi maigre '_

' _Pourquoi est-ce que tu vois la défaite alors qu'il n'y a qu'une victoire, Eyrin ? Tout ce que ça montre, c'est que tu es capable de t'en sortir même dans les conditions les plus compliquées. C'est une réussite, pas un échec. Tu n'es pas censée perdre confiance en toi, mais en prendre. Parce que tu es la meilleure même en ne connaissant pas toutes les pièces du puzzle '_

' _Mais j'aurais dû comprendre. J'aurais dû mieux préparer le terrain '_

' _Tu n'y es pour rien si elle ne t'a pas tout dit. Ne t'en veux pas pour ça '_

' _Mhm … '_

J'étirai un petit sourire _' Et donc si j'ai bien compris tu les as menacé de leur montrer tes seins pour qu'ils ne la condamnent pas ? '_

Elle se releva sur les coudes avec un regard noir et je continuai, amusée _' Non mais c'est vraiment malin de ta part '_

' _Moi, au moins, j'aurai eu quelque chose à leur montrer '_ Qu'elle répliqua avec un sourire

' _Et en plus d'être dissuasive, tu es très convaincante '_

' _C'est que Lilith Keenan est toujours aussi redoutable '_

Je souris doucement et m'emparai de ses lèvres _' Le fait qu'un témoignage inconnu n'intervienne dans l'histoire, ça t'as perturbé et tu es sortie de tes plans initiaux … '_

Elle fronça les sourcils _' Effectivement, j'ai dû prendre le problème par un autre bout et changer mes habitudes. Il a fallut intégrer les nouvelles données avant de les exploiter '_

' _Du coup, ta plaidoirie s'est plus démarquée. Je veux dire, par rapport aux autres '_

' _Je ne sais pas si elles se ressemblent toutes, parce que chaque dossier à sa propre bonne défense, mais je suppose qu'il y a des schémas récurrents, oui. Pourquoi ? '_

' _Eh bien, tu as dû reprendre le contrôle sur quelque chose dont tu avais perdu le contrôle alors que tu l'avais au départ et ça se voit dans ta réponse finale. Il faut bricoler, tourner autour '_

' _Pour gagner du temps, oui '_

' _Je suis désolée '_ Fis-je brusquement en me levant, soudainement alarmée _' Il faut que je passe voir Olivia '_

Eyrin avait l'air de se demander si un Billywig ne m'avait pas piqué, je l'embrassai rapidement _' Tu es fantastique '_

' _Euh … Mais tu compte au moins rentrer manger ? '_ Qu'elle demanda finalement alors que j'enfilai rapidement mes chaussures

' _Je t'enverrai un hibou ! '_

* * *

Dire que j'étais impatiente était un euphémisme, j'étais littéralement excitée devant la porte qui semblait refuser de s'ouvrir. Finalement, au bout de quelques trop longues minutes, Olivia apparut enfin. Elle fronça les sourcils mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que j'enchaînai_ ' Je sais comment on peut les avoir. Mais ça ne risque pas de plaire à tout le monde '_

* * *

*****une Noise équivaut à un centime.

Et merci pour vos reviews.

Ah oui, et si vous voulez les plans du duplex d'Eyrin et Lilith, il suffit de me le dire. Ils sont de toute façon déjà scannés alors x)

(Ou des plans d'autres choses, d'ailleurs)

Et comme d'habitude, j'oublie la moitié de ce que je voulais dire ... Le coup des hiboux emboîtés est une référence aux ordinateurs et à internet. J'ai toujours imaginé que l'image la plus parlante pour un Sorcier qui chercherait à comprendre comment tout ça fonctionne, c'est un hibou dans une boîte qui peut Transplaner dans une autre boîte pour apporter un message dans la seconde où il est écrit. Et suivant cette logique, c'est comme ça qu'on leur a présenté les e-mails à la formation du BISDMMM.


	33. Brins de Valériane

Bon, je sais ... Ça va paraître stupide, mais je n'ai vraiment mais vraiment pas vu le temps passer. Je suis très désolée pour le retard de publication et j'ai coupé le chapitre en deux histoire de vous donner quelque chose et de ne pas recommencer avec des absences plus longues !

Donc on m'a demandé, à juste titre, de résumer rapidement la situation, je suis vraiment nulle à ça alors je vais faire simple :

_Dans l'épisode précédent : _

La grippe porcine débarque, pour insérer un peu de chronologie, jusqu'à être appelée H1N1 (toujours pour la chronologie).MJ est mort.  
Le bureau, vu la controverse que tout ça créé, pense que la Crachvie Australienne est peut-être en train de prendre le pas sur les autres et de rompre les règles. Il serait alors possible de retracer les différents faits australiens avec une toute nouvelle perspective (ce que s'emploie à faire quelques éléments du bureau) pour essayer de remonter petit à petit jusqu'à la Crachvie. Mais l'enthousiasme du bureau retombe assez vite, la tâche est plutôt ardue et tout aussi hypothétique.  
Eyrin a gagné un procès à deux voix seulement et ça la perturbe pas mal.  
Lilith, en essayant de réconforter Eyrin, a eut une idée subite à coup de faut-que-je-file-chez-Olivia, bien que ce qu'elle à lui dire n'a pas l'air de pouvoir plaire à tout le monde.

Voilà, voilà, bonne lecture, du moins, je l'espère :)

* * *

**Veto** _(je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Trente-Deuxième ;

' _Par tout le monde, tu veux dire mon frère ? '_

J'étirai un petit sourire _' Surtout ton frère. Je ne te dérange pas, au moins ? ' _M'inquiétais-je tout de même en jetant un œil autour de moi. Elle secoua légèrement la tête et je repris, voulant exposer le plus rapidement ma pensée au risque de finir par complètement l'anéantir _' Pendant toutes ces années, on a attendu qu'ils fassent une erreur '_

Elle acquiesça à nouveau et je la suivis jusqu'à la cuisine _' Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on a jamais pensé à les pousser à l'erreur ? '_

' _Parce qu'on a déjà eu une grande conversation sur l'infiltration et que le risque a été jugé bien trop élevé. On ne sait pas qui ils sont, où ils sont, et encore moins comment les joindre. Et maintenant nous savons qu'ils sont Legilimens. Une infiltration reviendrait simplement à envoyer quelqu'un à l'abattoir '_

Elle me proposa rapidement quelque chose à boire, excluant de faire du café au vu de mon état d'excitation déjà bien avancé et je m'appuyai contre la table.

' _Je ne parle pas d'infiltrer leurs rangs, mais de changer leurs données. De changer toutes les données. Il faut qu'on trouve un événement causé par les Crachvies, un seul, et on pourra avoir une chance d'en faire découler tous les autres. Ces personnes doivent forcément suivre une logique, se baser sur des symboles, des significations. Il faut juste qu'on détermine un événement qui soit causé par eux '_

Elle me tendit une Bierraubeurre et me rejoignit_ ' Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? '_

' _On peut créer cet événement. On peut intervenir dans leur jeu. Il suffit de se plier aux mêmes règles qu'eux, de suivre rigoureusement leurs champs d'actions '_

' _Lilith … '_

' _Sérieusement, on influencera tout. Ils seront obligés de réagir, ils seront pris au dépourvu et on obtiendra enfin une réaction dont on soit sûrs de l'origine '_

' _Peut-être que ce seront seulement les Moldus qui auront répondu à cet événement '_

' _Pas si on s'y prends correctement. On peut évaluer leurs réponses, Olivia. On peut observer les Moldus, on les connaît déjà bien. On regarde leurs réactions aux crises, on en établis des schémas-types et on pourra – '_

' _Tu ne crois pas que les Crachvies savent parfaitement comment les Moldus fonctionnent ? Les actions des Crachvies correspondent aux réponses des Moldus, sinon ils se seraient déjà posé des questions depuis un bon bout de temps … '_

' _Pas en état de crise. Ils sont occupés à s'attaquer les uns les autres. Et ils sont tellement égocentriques. On peut les pousser à l'erreur '_

' _Donc tu pense vraiment qu'en ajoutant de faux Crachvies, on va perturber les vrais ? '_

' _Forcément. Ils suivent des schémas prémédités, tu l'as dis toi-même : ils doivent se fier aux Moldus. Ils doivent être le plus proche possible d'eux. Si on fait changer leurs plans, ils vont devoir s'adapter. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude de ça. D'ordinaire, ils ont tout ce qu'ils veulent, de la façon qu'ils le souhaitent et quand bon leur semble. Leurs réponses seront plus démarquées, plus saillantes, puisque différentes de ce dont ils ont l'habitude. Ils se feront peut-être avoir par leurs égos, et leurs actions seront de moins en moins en accord avec la logique Moldue '_

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, semblant perdue dans ses pensées, avant de souffler _' Admettons. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire Lilith ? Faire poser une bombe je-ne-sais-trop-où et tuer des innocents ? On ne peut pas rentrer dans leur jeu sans passer par la case tuer des Moldus '_

' _Il y a la politique et l'économie. Et plus important encore, il y a les faits divers. Olivia, on a toujours été si absorbés par les grosses catastrophes qu'on en a oublié les petites, les quotidiennes. Le Crachvie sur lequel j'étais tombée faisait violer des filles, alimentait les trafics d'armes et de drogues … Il jouait sur le climat. Regarde ce chanteur qui est mort, ils ont fait de grandes manifestations en son honneur. Ca a une ampleur considérable. C'est par les petites choses que tout commence, ça forge les histoires, les personnalités, ça créé des hommes qui devront ensuite faire des choix. Ces choix sont prémédités. Peut-être qu'on se trompe depuis le départ. Peut-être que les Intégralistes n'ont à leur actif que de petites actions '_ Je soupirais doucement _' Tu te rappelles qu'ils ne peuvent pas jouer sur le territoire des autres sans changer leur propre façon de jouer ? Eh bien peut-être que les grandes décisions ne sont pas les plus importantes. Les choix politiques et économiques ne tournent pas tout le monde en un terroriste, mais les drames familiaux peuvent tout changer. Tout comme en augmentant le taux de criminalité dans une ville, ils peuvent modifier le comportement des autorités sans même avoir à contrôler les hautes sphères '_

Elle plongea son visage dans ses mains avant d'en ressortir avec une mine résignée _' Donc on ne tue pas des Moldus, on en viole '_

Je relevais brusquement les yeux, surprise par son ton sarcastique et elle souffla _' Ok, je suis désolée, c'est juste … Quel genre de fait divers est-ce que tu veux créer ? Et pour que ça ait un impact, il ne va pas falloir qu'il soit singulier '_

' _Je sais … C'est la partie où tu es censée avoir d'excellentes propositions '_

Elle rit nerveusement et finit par jouer avec la bouteille qu'elle tenait en main, nous ancrant dans un silence aussi profond qu'angoissant. Elle avait l'air tendue, presque déchirée _' Si Logan sait ça, Merlin … '_

' _Ecoutes, je me rends bien compte que ça a l'air complètement dingue comme idée mais ça peut marcher. Et on lui en parlera une fois qu'on aura réussit à répondre à toutes les questions qui se posent à nous, qu'on aura un plan bien précis et de préférence … Cohérent et sans failles '_

Elle hocha lentement la tête _' Honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse les pousser à l'erreur aussi facilement. Mais si ils se rendent compte que quelque chose se trame derrière leurs dos et qu'ils comprennent que ça n'a rien à voir avec les décisions des Moldus, on peut compter sur leur égos pour tenter de nous contacter '_

J'étirai un petit sourire devant ce qui était de toute évidence les prémices d'une victoire de ma part et elle se retourna rapidement vers moi _' Tu sais que ce sourire est franchement agaçant par moment ? '_

Ca ne fit qu'empirer les choses et elle enchaîna bien vite _' Je retire ce que j'ai dis, ce sourire est agaçant quelles que soit les situations '_

Nous finissons par rire et je lui demandai, prudente _' Alors … Est-ce tu es avec moi ? '_

' _Il va falloir qu'on s'infiltre dans des organismes Moldus pour récupérer le maximum de journaux possibles. On triera tout et on pourra essayer de comparer les faits divers. C'est tout ce que je vois pour le moment ... Et je t'interdis de sourire '_

Je levai lentement les mains en signe d'innocence et elle rit à nouveau. Une fois calmée, elle entreprit de chercher quelque chose dans un des tiroirs de la cuisine et je m'enquis _' Comment est-ce ça va sans Logan ? '_

' _Je ne trouves plus rien dans ce fichu appartement '_

' _Olivia … ? '_

Elle releva la tête et soupira _' Mal. Enfin, je ne sais pas. Pas bien, en tout cas '_

' _Il est juste dans l'appartement d'en face, tu sais '_

Elle hocha les épaules _' L'appartement d'en face semble un peu comme l'autre bout du monde en ce moment '_

Je m'approchais d'elle et posais légèrement la main sur son épaule ' _Je vais te faire un chocolat chaud. Ca te fait toujours sourire '_

' _Mhm '_

Alors qu'elle s'échappa jusqu'au salon, j'ouvris le placard où était censé se trouver le chocolat en poudre. Je me retournai rapidement vers la pièce à vivre, constatant l'air déconcerté d'Olivia alors qu'elle s'était avachie sur le canapé, avant de reconcentrer mon attention sur la dizaine de boîtes de chocolat en poudre qu'elle gardait dans sa cuisine. À moins qu'elle ne se soit jetée dans un trafic des plus dérangés, ça n'allait effectivement pas des plus mieux.

Je soupirai doucement et finit par me rediriger vers elle, les tasses en main. Elle attrapa la sienne avec le sourire habituel, et s'enfonça plus encore dans les coussins. D'un air résigné, elle contempla le liquide un moment, jouant lentement avec la cuillère.

' _J'ai toujours su qu'on finirait par se séparer, qu'un jour on finirait par suivre des chemins différents. Mais je pensais, je pensais vraiment que ça viendrait quand l'un de nous se marierait, tu sais. On a toujours vécu ensemble et, je ne sais pas, je pensais que le jour où l'un d'entre nous partira, ce serait le jour où il dirait oui '_ Elle soupira _' Mais aucun de nous n'est marié, aucun de nous n'a même quoique ce soit de sérieux en ce moment '_

Elle but quelques gorgées, perdue dans le silence. Olivia avait toujours été très sensible, très naturelle, accordant une importance capitale à certaines valeurs. Quelqu'un de fiable, de « vrai », qui ne se cachait derrière rien. Quelqu'un dont il était facile de constater les états d'âmes. Et elle était complètement déboussolée.

Son attention ne s'était toujours pas détachée du contenu brûlant alors que, les yeux brillants, elle continua d'une petite voix _' Je sais qu'on en a parlé, qu'on a tous les deux décidé que c'était une occasion à saisir, je veux dire, on ne trouve pas deux bons appartements comme ça dans un immeuble principalement Sorcier à Londres … Mais c'était tellement rapide. Un jour, il est là. Et l'autre, l'appartement d'en face se libère et il disparaît '_

' _Il n'est pas parti Olivia, il est toujours là '_

' _Ce n'est plus pareil. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour me répondre quand je criais « je te déteste », toujours quelqu'un pour s'inquiéter quand je rentrais plus tard que prévu, il n'y avait pas ce … Silence. Il n'y a plus personne maintenant. Personne pour m'attendre, personne pour m'embêter, pour m'énerver, pour me faire rire. C'est tellement vide ici. Et je me sens tellement … Je me sens tellement idiote '_

D'une main je me débarrassai de sa tasse pour la poser sur la table basse et elle éclata en sanglots, tombant dans mes bras à peine revins-je sur le canapé. Les minutes qui suivirent l'emportèrent bien loin et elle tenta vainement d'éteindre les larmes qui ne semblaient pas vouloir tarir.

' _Je me sens vraiment idiote '_

' _C'est loin d'être idiot. Il y a une époque où la maison … Ce n'était pas vraiment chez moi. C'était juste l'endroit où je vivais, un grand appartement bien vide dans lequel je ne partageais pas grand chose. Je n'étais pas aussi pressée de finir la journée et de rentrer '_

Elle souffla légèrement et laissa sa tête retomber contre le dossier du canapé _' J'aimerais tellement trouver une Eyrin '_

' _Tu n'as pas rencard avec le brun aux yeux bleus vendredi ? '_ Fis-je alors que je prenais exemple sur sa position, ayant de ce fait une vue imprenable sur le plafond.

Elle soupira _' Il me rend déjà complètement dingue. Et pas dans le bon sens du terme. J'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller '_

Je lui jetai un regard interrogateur et elle se releva lentement pour me montrer d'un signe de tête des enveloppes sur la table basse _' Tous les jours, j'ai le droit à un hibou pour qu'il puisse me dire ô combien il est impatient d'être vendredi. Sérieusement, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être un journal intime ? '_

Je tournais la tête vers elle et nous éclations de rire.

' _Vous vous voyez tout de même avec Logan, non ? '_

' _C'est quand même étrange de devoir traverser le couloir pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner '_

J'hochais lentement la tête et elle se releva, attrapant quelques papiers de sous la table basse _' Tu as déjà mangé ? Le temps de récupérer quelques informations sur la presse Moldue '_

Je lui jetai un regard réprobateur et elle s'enquit _' J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose '_

Je la regardai un instant avant d'acquiescer, de toute manière je n'arriverai probablement pas à penser à autre chose moi non plus _' Ok, laisses-moi juste emprunter ton acharnée '_

Elle m'accusa d'un regard que je décidai d'ignorer d'un air innocent sachant très bien où elle voulait en venir. Peine perdue puisqu'elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, semblant attendre quelque chose de ma part.

Je soufflai doucement _' Pistache ? '_

Elle étira un sourire _' Elle est derrière, profites-en pour commander ce que tu veux. Je suis là dans une dizaine de minutes '_

Olivia ne fut pas longue à disparaître et j'attrapai un des menus au hasard, supposant que les numéros entourés étaient ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de commander. L'acharnée partie d'abord apporter la commande au restaurant qui, j'en étais persuadée, n'allait pas tarder à la prendre et, bien qu'elle sembla protester à son retour, repartie à la maison afin de prévenir Eyrin.

L'australienne revînt plutôt rapidement et nous avions à peine finit de manger, discutant de tout et n'importe quoi, qu'elle reçu les informations qu'elle était allée chercher : l'endroit et la structuration des archives d'un quotidien Moldu.

' _Ok, donc d'après lui il n'y a qu'une seule caméra à l'entrée du bâtiment pour les employés '_

J'hochais lentement la tête, il s'agissait seulement de bureaux de rédaction et d'archives pas bien importantes.

' _Mais la banque et le distributeur d'à côté en ont trois, et il y a une caméra de la ville à l'intersection là-bas '_

' _Il vaudrait mieux ne pas avoir à impliquer les Oubliators là-dedans, Logan et le bureau seraient automatiquement au courant '_

Elle souffla doucement _' Ouais, on va essayer de passer inaperçues '_

' _On est en plein dans le champ des caméras, on devrait repartir dans le sens inverse. Si on utilise maintenant le sortilège de Désillusion, les Moldus risquent de se demander comment deux personnes peuvent disparaître après avoir agité un bout de bâton et les Oubliators devront forcément intervenir '_

' _Tu crois qu'ils sont vraiment en train de regarder en ce moment-même ? '_

' _Aucune idée '_

Par précaution, nous nous dirigions tout de même vers un endroit exempt de toute vidéo-surveillance afin de revenir face aux locaux de la presse Moldue sans être vues par aucune caméras.

D'un Alohomora, les portes principales s'ouvrirent et nous nous engagions à l'intérieur, restant tout de même prudentes – il n'était pas très tard et quelques bureaux étaient encore éclairés.

Olivia me montra d'un signe de la tête l'escalier dans lequel nous nous engagions avant de nous arrêter au troisième étage qui était, par chance, complètement vide.

' _Ca doit être la salle du fond '_

' _Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est pas simplement allé dans les archives de la ville ? '_

' _Trop de données. On se serait perdues et on aurait prit trop de temps '_

J'entrai la première et ouvrit les premiers placards que j'aperçu avant de me retourner vers Olivia face à une mer de papiers journaux _' C'est sûr qu'ici on est pas prêtes de se perdre '_

Elle me m'accusa d'un regard et je souris doucement, jetant un œil aux dates de parution_ ' On remonte jusqu'à quand ? J'ai du 2007 ici '_

' _Ce n'est pas assez loin '_

' '_Liv, il y a 365 journaux par années, je ne penses pas qu'ils gardent tout ic- '_

Je m'arrêtai alors qu'elle me montra des classeursqu'elle avait récupéré d'un meuble bas derrière le bureau _' 2001. Ils ont eu plus de temps pour bien classer les plus anciens numéros '_

Je me dirigeais de son côté pour en attraper à mon tour _' 2001, 2001, 2000 … J'ai du 98 ici '_ Je soufflai doucement _' Ce serait bien de pouvoir avoir l'année précédente '_

Olivia me lança un regard interrogateur et je m'enquis _' Le Crachvie avait mentionné un rapport entre la chute de Voldemort et leur montée en puissance '_

' _Donc l'année 1998. Ce serait bien de pouvoir comparer avec des années précédentes, effectivement '_

Nous continuons d'ouvrir et de fermer quelques dizaines de classeurs, mais il semblait que tout s'arrêtait en 1998. Comme si les bureaux ne gardaient dans les locaux-même qu'uniquement la dernière vingtaine d'années.

' _Ca n'a aucun sens. Ils ne vont pas garder 21 ans de journaux ici et le reste ailleurs '_

J'haussais lentement les épaules _' C'est qui, d'ailleurs, ton contact ? '_

' _Un Moldu. Il arrive à récupérer des données en s'infiltrant dans des hiboux emboîtés qui ne sont pas à lui. C'est illégal et il croit que je fais partie du service d'espionnage Moldu '_

Je souris doucement et entrepris d'ouvrir une seconde porte, tombant dans une salle plus petite qui ne servait visiblement pas de bureau mais d'appoint, et me retournai vers l'australienne à la vue des nombreux placards présents.

' _Tu sais qu'un Gemini disparaît dans le temps ? '_

' _Ouais, pourquoi ? '_

' _C'est juste que je me dis qu'en doublant les classeurs déjà présents sur le bureau, plus ceux-ci, on aura jamais le temps de jeter un œil à tout avant que ça ne disparaisse '_

' _On les double pour gagner du temps ici, et on les reproduit plus tard '_

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur et elle enchaîna _' Pour une fois que mon ex me servira à quelque chose ! '_

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas tout de suite où elle voulait en venir _' Celui qui travaillait à la Gazette ? '_

' _Il travaillait dans la reproduction. Les Sortilèges sont plutôt simples même si ça risque de prendre un peu de temps '_

Nous avions finalement réussis à remonter jusqu'en 1996, jugeant qu'avoir quoique ce soit de plus vieux était légèrement inutile. Les Gemini avaient défilé les uns après les autres et après avoir vérifié que tout était parfaitement en ordre et comme nous l'avions trouvé, nous Transplanions chez Olivia.

J'étais en train de regarder les journaux se mouvoir dans les airs, s'aplatissant recto après verso sur du parchemin vierge et y laisser les mêmes traces.

' _J'ai l'impression que tout ça va être bien inutile '_ Soufflais-je finalement alors que je jetais un énième coup d'œil à la pile interminable de journaux qui refaisaient la décoration de son salon.

' _Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Inquiètes-toi plutôt du moment où tu devras traiter les informations qui se trouvent à l'intérieur '_

Je me retournais, lui lançant un sourire faussement ravi et elle rit doucement.

' _J'ai encore en tête quelques uns des Sortilèges que Johana utilise aux archives '_ Qu'elle finit par m'informer _' Seuls certains contenus spécifiques sont gardés, donc n'est reproduit que ce qui est susceptible de nous intéresser '_

Enfin rentrée à la maison, j'ôtai rapidement ma veste et mes chaussures et filai au premier avant de ralentir brusquement pour ne pas faire de bruit. La blondasse semblait profondément endormie sur la mezzanine dont elle avait probablement transformé les poufs en lit plus confortable – du moins, c'était la seule origine possible que je voyais à ce soudain surgissement d'un lit que nous n'avions pas.

Je soupirai. Alice ne s'était jamais gênée pour venir quand bon lui chantait, se faisant cure du moment ou de l'heure, et si j'avais pris l'habitude de la voir s'établir ici comme chez elle sans même une once de malaise, ces derniers jours s'étaient montrés tout simplement insupportables. Elle venait plus souvent, presque tous les deux jours, que ce soit l'histoire d'une dizaine de minutes, d'une petite heure ou deux, ou de toute une soirée.

J'entrai finalement dans la chambre, me dirigeant vers la salle de bain encore allumée et m'emparai des lèvres d'Eyrin pendant une petite éternité, profitant de sa présence étonnante à une heure aussi tardive.

' _Alice est passée prendre le dessert '_

' _J'ai crû remarquer oui. Comment est-ce qu'elle va ? '_

Elle étira un sourire amusé _' Je suis sûre que derrière ce ton complètement désintéressé se trouve une réelle préoccupation '_

' _Une préoccupation pour toi, oui '_ Enchéris-je avec un sourire _' Si Alice ne va pas bien, tu ne vas pas bien, tu es stressée et inquiète '_

Elle me lança un regard dubitatif qui m'indiqua très clairement qu'elle n'y croyait pas et finit par jouer distraitement de ses doigts dans mon cou, son souffle se perdant sur ma joue_ ' Elle en est venue à regretter de ne pas avoir pris sur elle avec Marc '_

' _Donc tu es stressée et inquiète '_

Elle releva les yeux et souffla, témoignant de son état _' Elle s'est endormie il y a une dizaine de minutes. C'est juste que … '_

Le reste de la phrase s'évanouit dans un soupir et elle s'en alla en direction de la chambre malgré ma tentative de la retenir. Je m'affairai rapidement dans la salle de bain et la rejoignis. Elle était couchée en travers du lit, arborant cet air embêté que je ne supportais pas de lui voir. Elle avait déjà réfléchit, pris du recul, changé de point de vue, confronté. Les problèmes, les questions et les possibles solutions avaient depuis longtemps pris toutes les formes qu'il puisse exister, tous les rôles qu'elle avait bien pu leur trouver. Et Eyrin, d'autant plus qu'elle était perspicace, connaissait parfaitement Alice. Elle avait déjà mis à l'épreuve ce que je pouvais bien trouver à lui dire pour la réconforter et cela n'avait visiblement pas atteint son but.

À chaque fois que cet air embêté était peint sur son visage, je savais que rien ne pourrait véritablement la faire se sentir mieux, elle avait déjà depuis longtemps les réponses à ces questions et celles-ci s'étaient montrés insuffisantes. Et je détestais ne rien pouvoir faire.

Je jetai un œil à mes doigts qui allaient et venaient délicatement contre sa peau découverte, la frôlant à peine, et elle commença doucement _' Je sais qu'elle sait qu'elle n'est pas seule. Je veux dire … Si elle venait toujours à la maison, c'est bien parce qu'elle savait que je serai là. Et même si elle évitait constamment le sujet qu'elle aurait dû fondamentalement abordé, elle cherchait tout de même ma présence. Elle sait qu'elle n'est pas seule, mais elle se sent seule. C'est ça qui est si horrible. Elle se sent tellement seule ! Et je déteste ça. Je déteste juste penser qu'elle puisse se sentir seule parce que nous sommes là pour elle. Et je sais bien qu'elle a besoin d'une présence différente de ce qu'Emily et moi pouvons lui apporter, mais elle manque tellement de courage. Il faut toujours qu'elle fuis, qu'elle se détourne du problème, qu'elle tourne autour sans jamais oser l'affronter directement '_

' _Je suis sûre que tu lui as dis exactement ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre pour avoir le courage d'aller de l'avant '_

Elle resta silencieuse, pensive, se perdant dans mon jeu, ses doigts nerveux sur mon avant-bras.

' _Si ça ne suffisait pas ? Je veux dire, je ne peux pas faire les choses pour elle. Et elle ne peut pas les faire pour moi. Il faut qu'elle les fasse d'elle-même, pour elle-même, si elle veut vraiment arranger les choses. Ca ne sert à rien qu'elle le fasse juste pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer mais dans tous les cas … Je veux dire, elle n'est vraiment pas bien, et je n'aime vraiment pas ça. Et puis c'était une mauvaise journée '_ Qu'elle acheva rapidement.

J'étirai un petit sourire et m'emparai furtivement de ses lèvres _' Tu es la meilleure RDJM que ce pays n'ait jamais connu. Tu as sauvé cette personne, et ça lui ait complètement égal que ce soit à deux, sept ou dix-huit voix. Tu lui as sauvé la vie, c'est tout ce qui compte Eyrin. C'est pour ça que tu fais ce métier, non ? Pour aider des personnes innocentes. Tu ne le fais pas pour avoir le meilleur score au moindre de tes procès. Laisses-ça aux hypocrites '_

Elle se releva lentement et plongea ses yeux dans les miens, mesurant le contour de mes lèvres _' Je suis contente que tu sois rentrée avant que j'aille me coucher. Que tu sois juste … là '_

' _C'est vrai qu'il y a tellement d'autres endroits où j'aimerais être '_

Elle sourit doucement et s'empara de mes lèvres.

Olivia avait beau avoir mis à profit certains des sortilèges utilisés par Johana, le contenu des différentes éditions des quotidiens Moldus était d'une densité alarmante. Le tri effectué par le sortilège n'avait supprimé qu'uniquement deux ou trois articles par journal. Autant dire qu'il allait falloir des mois pour les analyser entièrement.

* * *

Pour le moment nous avions divisé le travail en différentes classes, histoire de ne pas perdre de temps pour rien – d'autant plus que c'était une tâche à effectuer en dehors de nos heures officielles au bureau. Une pile représentait les événements les plus proches de nous, et deux autres ceux déroulés avant et après la chute de Voldemort. Puis, à nouveau, nous avions diviser ces piles en ne prenant que certaines périodes en fonction de leur proximité pour pouvoir les comparer, par exemple les plus éloignés de 1998, et les plus proches de 1998. Là-dedans, nous avions à nouveau séparé les différentes années et mois de sorte à n'avoir, au final, qu'uniquement six ou sept journées à étudier par mois. Le lundi et le vendredi de chaque semaine. Si jamais quelque chose nous paraitrait important par la suite, en comparant les différents résultats, nous n'aurions alors qu'à affiner en nous penchant minutieusement sur toute la semaine.

Mais pour le moment, nous ne pouvions faire autrement que de discriminer la plupart des informations, n'ayant ni le temps, ni les effectifs nécessaires. D'autant plus que rien ne garantissait que nous allions réellement trouver quelque chose.

Je terminai rapidement ma prise de note et posai la plume, achevant le travail supplémentaire d'aujourd'hui alors qu'Eyrin s'était glissée dans la cuisine. J'embrassai rapidement sa joue_ ' Besoin d'aide ? '_

' _Si tu te sens capable de garder ta baguette dans ta poche, avec plaisir '_

' _Où d'autre serait-elle quand je cuisine ? '_

Elle étira un sourire et après m'être appliquée manuellement sur les premières tomates, je profitai du moment où elle récupéra quelque chose dans le meuble derrière nous pour les achever définitivement d'un coup de baguette.

Eyrin se retourna et finit par s'arrêter net, me lançant un regard réprobateur alors que j'avais pris un air tout à fait innocent. Elle sourit, préparant probablement sa vengeance.

' _Et dire que certaines personnes osent encore affirmer que cuisiner sans Magie est trois fois plus long qu'avec de la Magie '_ Qu'elle fit en jetant un œil aux tomates parfaitement découpées

' _Vraiment ignorantes ces personnes. Oser critiquer aussi ouvertement et durement quelque chose qu'elles n'ont même jamais essayé, c'est vraiment outrageant '_

' _Elles ne savent vraiment pas de quoi elles parlent. Si seulement elles te connaissaient, elles verraient bien qu'elles ont complètement tort '_

' _Rien ne vaut la passion et l'amour de la cuisine pour pouvoir dépasser le potentiel de la Magie. Je l'ai toujours dis ! '_

Elle retint un sourire _' Tu sais que tu n'es vraiment pas croyable ? '_

' _Je suis douée avec les tomates, que veux-tu ! '_

' _C'en est désespérant … '_

Je souris et me reconcentrai sérieusement sur la suite, étant très étroitement épiée par le regard de défi qu'elle arborait d'un sourire victorieux. Je savais très bien que si j'avais le malheur d'utiliser la Magie sous ses yeux pour cuisiner avec elle, elle trouverait un excellent moyen de me le faire payer – en plus de me sortir de force de la cuisine « parce que j'aime prendre le temps de cuisiner et que c'est pas la peine de me donner un coup de main si c'est pour m'enlever tout ce que j'aime dans la cuisine ».

Bon, d'un côté elle n'avait pas tort, mais n'empêche qu'on mettait réellement trois fois plus de temps sans Magie !

Je relevai les yeux alors que quelqu'un sonna à l'entrée _' On attends quelqu'un ? '_

' _Pas que je sache non '_ Elle passa derrière moi, déposant ses lèvres dans mon cou au passage _' J'y vais. Profites-en pour montrer à ses oignons à quel point ta passion et ton amour de la cuisine sont puissants '_

' _Aoutch, une telle cruauté ! ' _

Elle me lança un regard noir et je souris doucement tandis qu'elle alla ouvrir la porte _' Johana ? '_

Je relevai brusquement la tête, soudainement alarmée. Il serait difficile de justifier la présence d'Eyrin à une heure pareille.

' _Je me disais bien que je te trouverai ici '_

' _Heum, ouais, soirée entre filles. Aaron n'est pas là, alors … '_

' _Il est rarement ici, n'est-ce-pas ? '_

Eyrin se retourna lentement vers moi et j'acquiesçai, vu la détermination et le regard de Johana, il était plus qu'évident qu'il ne servirait à rien d'essayer de nier quoique ce soit.

Eyrin la fit entrer et je lui proposais quelque chose à boire. Une fois installée dans le salon, elle reprit précautionneusement _' Je voulais surtout te dire quelque chose, en fait, Eyrin. En espérant que … Enfin bref, vous vous souvenez du mec dont je vous avais vaguement parlé ? '_

Nous hochions lentement la tête. Johana ne l'avait mentionné qu'à quelques reprises, sans jamais y associer quoique ce soit de concret, elle qui d'habitude était assez confidente et parlait aisément de sa vie privée.

' _Eh bien, ça fait quelques semaines que nous nous fréquentons maintenant. Mais ça_ _n'a pas été très facile de le faire sortir de … Enfin, il s'est toujours beaucoup protégé et peu importe comment j'essayais d'aborder les choses, il ne voulait jamais se découvrir. Je voyais bien qu'il avait beaucoup souffert par le passé et qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas s'exposer à nouveau à cette douleur '_ Elle s'arrêta un instant et finit par soupirer, ses mains devenant nerveuses _' J'ai appris à détester cette femme, tu sais, parce qu'il était évident qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, d'attentionné, et pour qu'il en arrive là, à refuser pertinemment de se laisser toucher par les gens … Elle avait dû vraiment être horrible avec lui. Et puis hier, je ne sais pas bien pourquoi, il a parlé et ton prénom est sorti presque par accident '_

Je jetai un œil à Eyrin qui devait être à peu près autant surprise que moi, glissant ma main sur la sienne dont elle s'empara vivement. Et la voix de Johana déraillait presque sous l'émotion _' Il n'y a pas 36 personnes qui ont ton prénom, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, je ne sais pas, c'est juste …_ _Tu as toujours été quelqu'un d'incroyable pour moi, tu sais. Alors au début, je n'ai rien compris. Comment toi, je veux dire … Il était là, en face de moi, et je me répétais que ce n'était pas possible, que tu ne faisais pas partie de ce genre de femme. J'ai toujours eu cette image tellement gentille et innocente de toi, avec cette pointe de provocation qui fait ta réputation dans le DJM. Et puis, sans que je n'ai trop le temps de comprendre ou de prendre du recul, il a commencé à m'expliquer les raisons de votre rupture ' _Elle rit nerveusement_ ' Pour être surprise, j'étais plutôt surprise. Mais il a continué. Et, et je ne savais même plus quoi dire '_ Johana se retourna lentement vers moi_ ' Je n'ai jamais imaginé une seule seconde que tu n'avais jamais voulu ce mariage, en plus d'autres choses, d'ailleurs … Hum … Enfin, c'est tellement triste et, je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que ça doit être de subir un mariage quand on a à peine 18 ans. C'est toujours des choses qu'on entend de temps en temps, mais jamais on ne se dit que ça arrive réellement à des gens. C'est comme un vieux rituel qu'on pensait disparu avec les siècles, même chez des familles aussi distinguées que la tienne ... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toutes ces fois où tu nous parlais de lui, où on te disait à quel point vous étiez adorables tous les deux, toutes ces choses anodines, tu sais, mais qui ont été probablement beaucoup plus dures dans ta situation. Je veux dire, à supporter, à faire semblant … C'est juste, c'est tellement, hum '_

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et je ne su pas trop quoi dire. À vrai dire, c'était assez rare que les gens réfléchissent autant et prennent du recul quant à ma façon de vivre et considérer les choses, et j'étais plutôt touchée.

' _Et puis maintenant vous êtes ensembles toutes les deux. Vous êtes de nouveau réunies, après toutes ces années … Enfin, c'est beau. C'est encourageant et chaleureux. Mais je suis juste carrément perdue et je ne sais absolument pas quoi penser de la situation. Je suis … Je ne sais pas. Perdue. En colère, triste, émue, surprise. Et, et je ne sais vraiment pas comment traiter toutes ces informations. Je ne sais pas … Je voulais juste dire ce que je ressentais. Enfin … Je voulais … Est-ce que, est-ce que ça te dérange Eyrin ? Enfin, par rapport à Kilian ? '_

' _Non … Non. Enfin, je suis juste très surprise. Mais je veux dire, c'est une bonne chose. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, et c'est plutôt rassurant au contraire. Et s'il t'a parlé, c'est probablement qu'il te fait confiance. Il mérite vraiment d'être heureux. C'est juste qu'il n'a jamais répondu à aucun de mes hiboux alors … '_

Johana acquiesça lentement et enchérit_ ' Je t'assure que je ne l'ai pas tout de suite compris. Je veux dire, à cette époque nous ne nous voyions qu'aux archives toutes les deux, je connaissais tout juste son existence et ne l'avais jamais vu. Je n'ai pas fais tout de suite le rapprochement sinon je t'en aurais parlé plus tôt '_

' _Je comprends Jo', je ne t'en veux pas, je t'assure '_

Johana avait finit par nous quitter après une séance de câlins intensifs, et nous étions enfin passées à table _' Du rouge ? '_

' _Mhm ! '_

Tandis que je servais le vin, Eyrin me rejoignit sur la terrasse avec le plat _' Peut-être qu'on devrait mettre les autres au courant '_

Je relevai les yeux et elle continua, s'installant à son tour _' Tes amis sont au courant. Mes amis sont au courant. Je pense qu'il serait juste que nos amies le soient aussi '_

Nous n'avions jamais réellement décrété quoique ce soit à ce sujet. Mais la logique était telle que nous ne tentions rien qui ne soit risqué sans que nous soyons prêtes à envisager le pire. En réalité, il s'agissait surtout du divorce. Il était stupide de mettre notre relation en avant en la propageant plus que nécessaire si, derrière cela, le divorce n'était même pas encore lancé. Et en ce qui concernait le divorce, Eyrin savait très bien qu'elle n'aurait qu'un seul et unique mot à me dire pour que je signe les papiers.

Elle ne l'avait encore jamais prononcé. Mais prendre le risque de le dire aux filles signifiait qu'elle en envisageait probablement la possibilité. J'étais la patronne de trois d'entre elles, une des seules patronnes au monde qui pourrait perdre son travail par la faute de ses employés, d'ailleurs. Je n'avais strictement aucune autorité sur le choix des membres, celui-ci étant exclusivement fait par les Ministères d'origines. Et m'occupant de relations avec différents représentants, ma réputation était des plus importantes. Si le bruit courait, il était assez probable que je sois démunie de mes fonctions, ne serait-ce que pour préserver les relations au sein du bureau entre les différents Ministères – d'autant plus que John était toujours en charge du Département de la Coopération Magique, et que la tension entre nous n'avais pas changé depuis que la France avait rejoint le bureau. Et John avait tout à fait le pouvoir de changer l'un de ses éléments britanniques.

' _Ce serait une bonne chose, oui. Plus agréable, en tout cas. C'est juste qu'il faut tout de même se préparer à une certaine éventualité … '_

' _Je sais. Mais Olivia et Johana n'ont rien dit. Héria et Chiara sont des filles géniales. Je ne pense pas que quoi que ce soit pourra arriver de ce côté là. De toute façon, le risque est déjà présent, je veux dire … Il y a tellement de monde qui est au courant ! On ne s'est même jamais posé de questions pour Claire alors qu'on ne la connaissait même pas … '_

' _On peut toujours essayer la semaine prochaine, mais est-ce que tu es sûre – '_

' _Je serai prête si ça arrive '_

Je n'en étais personnellement pas aussi sûre, sinon ne m'aurait-elle pas directement demander de signer les papiers ? Elle n'avait même pas osé aborder le divorce, ne serait-ce que de loin.

Je n'aimais pas spécialement en parler moi non plus, et évitais ce sujet de la même manière qu'elle. Mais être « prête » devait signifier qu'elle acceptait les possibles conséquences d'une officialisation sur sa carrière, pas qu'elle envisageait de les accepter _si jamais _…


	34. Hêtre

Je m'excuse pour le retard, comme d'habitude. Je n'abandonne absolument pas la fanfiction, celle-ci ira jusqu'au bout, croyez-moi, même si je dois écrire un chapitre par an.

J'ai vu que certains avaient retirés l'histoire de leurs favoris (déjà, merci à ceux qui l'ont mis dans leur favoris, même si j'imagine que plus grand monde ne la lis encore), si jamais il y a un problème, dîtes-le que je puisse essayer d'arranger ce qui ne va pas. Parce que je ne risque pas de m'améliorer et d'apprendre si on ne me souligne pas ce qui ne va pas (et ce qui va, d'ailleurs).

Bref, le résumé du chapitre précédent :  
Lilith propose à Olivia de créer un évènement pour interférer dans l'organisation des Crachvies afin de les déstabiliser et de pouvoir ainsi les repérer. Olivia ne croit pas que ça fonctionnera, mais elle pense au contraire que créé cet évènement va permettre de faire comprendre aux Crachvies que quelqu'un d 'autre est dans la partie et que leurs égos surdimensionnés vont les pousser à prendre contact d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elles ont décidé de commencer par trouver quel évènement mettre en place en s'aidant des journaux Moldus.  
Alice vit une période difficile et du coup Lilith doit subir une présence plus importante que d'habitude.  
Johana est au courant pour les filles, puisqu'elle sort avec Kilian et que celui-ci lui en a parlé.  
Eyrin propose à Lilith de révéler leur relation aux autres filles (Chiara, et Héria).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Olivia balança sa tête en arrière et soupira doucement, le sourire aux lèvres_ ' Mhm … Il faut avouer que notre métier a tout de même certains avantages non négligeables '_

Je ris doucement, jetant un œil au soleil qui irradiait la terrasse avant de reconcentrer mon attention sur la carte. Les deux missions dont nous devions officiellement nous occuper – l'explosion d'une usine chimique et l'écroulement d'une scène en plein concert, se déroulaient toutes les deux en France et l'une s'étant achevée ce matin, nous prenions le temps de profiter de notre pause sur la Côte d'Azur.

' _Donc c'est une boulangerie Moldue à la base, ici ? '_ Qu'elle demanda en jetant un œil autour d'elle, encore sceptique quant à mon choix de prendre le dessert dans une autre région.

' _Elle est tenue par un Cracmol, en fait. Tu peux payer en Mornilles, ce qui est tout de même vraiment pratique. Et tu verras, leurs desserts sont délicieux '_

Elle acquiesça lentement, avant d'enchaîner _' Ca n'a quand même pas la même allure que le Boulevard Versatile '_

Le Boulevard Versatile était un peu l'équivalent de notre Chemin de Traverse, et se retrouvait bien plus à l'Ouest du pays. Le Boulevard suivait l'architecture de la ville dans laquelle il se trouvait, ayant été construit durant la même époque et il fallait avouer que c'était des plus impressionnant à voir. Je n'en avais jamais réellement fait le tour avant aujourd'hui, ne m'y rendant uniquement pour le Ministère de la Magie français qui se situait directement sur la place principale.

La « ville sorcière » française s'est retrouvée être un réseau de petites places, dont les rues intermédiaires étaient très courtes, et où tout était très propre, très épuré, le tout appuyé par des bâtiments très pâles, presque blancs, rendant saisissant le contraste avec Londres et ses rues très étroites, remplies de vie.

Le serveur arriva rapidement pour prendre notre commande. Après qu'Olivia ait réussit à l'étouffer de questions sur le fonctionnement de la carte ou de son contenu, il pu enfin repartir avec l'honneur de choisir au hasard l'assortiment de l'australienne qui n'avait définitivement pas pu faire son choix.

' _Tu ne m'as pas dis comment ça c'était passé, hier soir. Avec Logan '_

' _Eh bien, on a discuté et tout est redevenu comme ça l'a toujours été. Je suis vraiment soulagée qu'il ait décidé de revenir, même si je me sens vraiment stupide … ' _Elle soupira doucement _' J'ai l'impression d'être un poids '_

' _Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai, 'Liv '_ Elle haussa les épaules et j'enchaînai _' C'était une situation étrange pour lui aussi, tu n'as pas eu à lui parler pour qu'il revienne. Je suis sûre que ça l'arrange tout autant que toi '_

' _Mhm '_ Qu'elle finit par concéder_ ' Enfin, on garde quand même le deuxième appart en sous-location, comme ça, si jamais … '_

J'acquiesçai lentement et elle reprit _' Par contre, c'est un peu plus difficile de travailler sur les journaux Moldus. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de garder de grands secrets, et même si je sais qu'il respecte mon intimité et ma vie privée, je sais bien qu'il se posera des questions si je commence à faire des heures supp' dans mon coin. Et quand Logan est inquiet … '_

' _Il est insupportable '_ Souriais-je avant de redevenir sérieuse _' Ca nous prendra de toute manière beaucoup de temps, je ne pense pas qu'on soit à quelques semaines près '_

Elle acquiesça lentement, puis changea de sujet n'ayant de toute évidence pas envie de parler boulot_ ' Et alors, est-ce que tu as trouvé ce que tu allais mettre pour le week-end prochain ? '_

J'hochai la tête_ ' Je pensais m'en occuper demain, mais les filles sont allées à Vienne hier pour les essayages. Eyrin a complètement flashé sur une robe. C'est une espèce de pêche. Enfin bon, elle a pas réfléchit, elle l'a juste prise en pensant qu'elle m'irait parfaitement. Et elle avait plutôt raison. Elle est magnifique '_

' _Bustier ? '_

J'acquiesçai_._

' _Et pour elles, du coup ? Est-ce qu'elles ont trouvé quelque chose ? '_

' _Visiblement, Emily a quelque chose d'assez long. Ils attendent le jour-même pour faire les dernières retouches. Et Eyrin et Alice se sont rabattues sur du mauve '_

' _Je me suis toujours dis que je devrais m'y rendre un jour '_

' _Tu n'y es jamais allée ? '_ M'étonnais-je

' _On en entendait pas vraiment parler à Melbourne ' _Qu'elle sourit doucement

J'acquiesçai lentement, me rendant à l'évidence_ ' Disons qu'il faut déjà un certain budget, mais c'est vraiment impressionnant. C'est une maison qui existe depuis des centenaires, et elle a toujours été très en avance sur les autres. Il y a pas mal d'enchantements assez spectaculaires, même si tu te demandes parfois à quoi ça peut bien servir. Mais heureusement, il y a aussi des vêtements tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaires ' _Souriais-je_ ' Si tu veux, on pourra y faire un tour un de ces jours '_

Olivia acquiesça lentement tandis que le serveur arriva avec notre commande. Alors qu'il posa l'assortiment framboise face à moi, il releva brusquement les yeux, tout aussi surpris que moi _' Eh, Lilith ! Je ne savais pas – Tu aurais dû venir dire bonjour ! '_

' _Désolée, je pensais que tu n'étais pas là aujourd'hui. C'est toujours toi qui sers d'habitude alors je m'étais dis … '_

' _Tu sais … Je commence à me faire vieux, il me faut de la main d'oeuvre '_ Je souris doucement et il continua _' Régalez-vous, c'est offert par la maison '_

' _Non, vraiment, Pierre - '_

' _Eh jeune femme, encore un mot et j'aurais quelques belles choses à raconter à ton amie '_

Je ris doucement, laissant tomber _' Très bien, très bien. Merci beaucoup '_

' _Penses-juste à dire au revoir avant de partir, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'as pas vu '_

J'acquiesçai avec un sourire _' Bien sûr '_

Olivia ne tarda pas à me jeter un regard interrogateur auquel j'expliquai que mes grands parents avaient l'habitude de venir en vacances sur la côte. Pierre me connaissait depuis que j'étais petite. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui m'avait convertie aux viennoiseries françaises et aux croissants au petit déjeuner.

' _Tu devais être tellement adorable en petite Lilith '_ Qu'elle enchaîna, moqueuse

' _En fait, tu avais raison : tu es vraiment un poids '_

' _Lilith ! '_

Je ris doucement alors qu'elle m'accusa d'un regard. Je me repris tant bien que mal sous la moue qu'elle arborait, elle aurait pu croiser ses bras qu'elle en démontrerait autant. Décidée à me faire pardonner, je lançai innocemment _' Je pensais aller au festival, dans deux semaines … J'ai réussi à avoir des places '_

Elle releva les yeux avant de les détourner, feignant son désintérêt. Je continuai, tout de même assez amusée _' Et je pourrais probablement en obtenir deux de plus … Pour un concert affiché complet … '_

' _Et tu as attendu tout ce temps pour me le dire ? '_ Qu'elle m'accusa brusquement _' Tu as des places pour les Magyars ? Et arrêtes de sourire, par Merlin ce que tu peux être agaçante … '_

* * *

Je soupirai d'aise tandis qu'Eyrin promenait ses doigts sur ma hanche. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur mon épaule et revînt dans mon cou, étirant un sourire contre ma peau.

' _Je pense que tu avais raison hier '_

Ne voyant pas du tout où elle voulait en venir, j'enchéris doucement _' Ah oui ? '_

' _Mhm. Mhm. Je pense qu'on devrait commencer par annoncer aux filles que tu divorces d'Aaron '_

Surprise, je me retournai. Je ne pensais pas que mes propos concernant Aaron et son implication personnelle des plus importante dans nos actions l'avait autant travaillé. Il fallait dire qu'avec le mariage d'Emily et de Christopher qui approchait à grand pas, et l'invitation du père d'Eyrin, nous avions longuement traîné les choses en longueur en essayant par tous les moyens possibles d'éviter que Joran et Aaron ne soient en contact durant la cérémonie. D'autant plus que la liste d'invités était beaucoup trop impressionnante et trop de grands noms seraient présents pour laisser Aaron de côté en prétextant une maladie ou un rendez-vous important.

Elle étira un petit sourire, quelque peu indécise tout de même _' Ca n'avait jamais posé réellement de problèmes avant. Je veux dire … Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression que notre relation était handicapante, on évitait pas de vivre pour que personne ne soit au courant. Et ces dernières années ont été vraiment fantastiques, elles sont passées tellement rapidement ... Mais ces derniers jours, on fait tout ce qu'on peut pour éviter que mon père et Aaron ne soient en contact au mariage d'Emily. Elle-même donne beaucoup de son énergie. Et c'est d'autant plus injuste pour Aaron. Il ne mérite pas ça. Tu as raison, je veux dire, il donne beaucoup pour nous et on ne lui rend pas grand chose. Et il est beaucoup trop poli pour oser aborder le divorce. Je sais qu'aucun de nous trois ne l'abordait mais je pense sincèrement que c'est le moment, tu sais. Comme un signal. Bien sûr qu'il y avait des choses qu'on ne s'autorisait pas avant, mais jamais on a dû autant s'adapter à la situation ' _Elle déglutit, de toute évidence pas très à l'aise et plutôt sous tension. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, soulagée. Il était vrai que ces derniers jours avaient été plutôt particuliers, d'autant plus si on y ajoutait l'annonce de Johana qui m'avait quelque peu animée de certaines craintes. Et le fait qu'Eyrin prononce enfin ce mot me libérait quelque peu d'un poids _' Alors, je pense … Enfin, si tu es d'accord, ce serait le moment de divorcer '_

Je la regardai jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts sur ma peau et elle releva enfin des yeux interrogateurs, visiblement craintive. Mon sourire s'élargit et je la ramenai doucement contre moi.

' _Je passerai voir Aaron demain pour signer les papiers '_

Elle rit doucement et s'empara de mes lèvres un moment. Je me reposai contre son épaule.

' _Tu as vraiment l'air soulagée. Je dirais même rassurée '_ Qu'elle finit par remarquer

' _Eh bien '_ Soupirais-je alors que son sourire eut raison de moi _' C'était vraiment important pour moi que ce soit toi qui propose de divorcer '_

Elle resta quelques secondes silencieuse, perdue dans ses pensées, avant d'enchérir _' Parce que je ne l'ai pas fait quand on avait 18 ans … '_

Je me relevai lentement _' Eyrin, c'est juste … '_ J'inspirai, assez mal à l'aise moi aussi de parler de cette époque bien précise. Surtout de la façon dont je les avais vécu, à vrai dire. La discussion était plutôt délicate _' D'une certaine manière, j'ai toujours ressenti les choses comme si tu m'avais abandonné. Je ne veux pas rejeter la faute sur toi, et je sais bien que tu n'y es pour rien. Mais c'est comme ça que je le ressens. Alors oui, je suis vraiment rassurée que cette fois-ci tu oses le dire '_

' _Et c'est pour ça que tu n'en as jamais parlé ? '_

' _Ca a toujours été un sujet gênant et je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes obligée de faire quoi ce soit. Et puis, les choses vont toujours mieux quand on les a choisit, non ? '_ Elle n'avait pas l'air spécialement convaincue. Je continuai, finalement décidée à avoir cette discussion qu'on devrait de toute façon avoir à un moment ou un autre _' Je ne voulais pas que tu m'en veuilles si jamais le pire arrivait. Et puis ces derniers temps avec Kilian, ton père … Je veux dire, j'ai toujours été le problème pour ton père. J'avais beau lui expliquer que j'attendais que tu sois prête, que je divorcerai dès que tu me le demanderais, ça ne changeait pas grand chose pour lui. Et depuis que Johana est passée l'autre jour, je ne sais pas … Tu étais mariée, et je sais que c'est idiot mais avec Nathan et toutes ses questions stupides '_ Je soupirai _' Il m'est arrivé de penser que je n'étais peut-être pas assez importante pour toi et -_

' _Lilith '_ Qu'elle m'arrêta brusquement, l'air indigné _' Je t'aime '_

' _Je sais. Et je ne remets pas ça en cause. C'est juste - '_

' _Tu es plus qu'importante pour moi. Tu comptes plus que mon travail, je te l'ai déjà dis '_

' _Ce n'était que lorsque l'on risquait quelque chose que tu en parlais. Jamais quand il n'y avait aucun risque. Et il y a tellement de choses importantes pour toi. Ce n'est pas facile non plus avec Alice, Emily, ton travail … '_

Elle s'allongea face à moi avec une petite moue, et je m'en voulu quelque peu d'avoir amené le sujet. Quand il s'agissait d'Alice, la prudence était de mise, sans compter sur le fait que dire quoique ce soit par rapport à elle alors qu'elle n'allait pas bien était interprété par Eyrin comme de l'insensibilité _' Et ça fait longtemps que tu ressens tout ça ? '_

' _Surtout depuis lundi. Avant, je n'y faisais pas très attention '_

À vrai dire, l'annonce de Johana m'avait mis une claque. Et quand quelqu'un comme Nathan était dans les parages, vous ne teniez jamais longtemps avant de penser à ce qu'il ne fallait pas penser. Évidemment, nous nous étions encore disputés.

Mais c'était totalement de sa faute.

' _Et tu tenais tellement à ce que ce soit moi qui parles du divorce que tu ne m'en aurais même pas parler ? '_

' _Je sais que ça paraît stupide mais … Oui '_

Eyrin hocha lentement la tête et le silence reprit ses droits. Je laissai mon regard vagabonder librement sur sa peau, ce corps splendide, avant de venir déposer mes lèvres sur le bas de son dos.

' _Mhm '_ Ses doigts délaissèrent les bords du coussin avec lesquels ils jouaient pour ma main et je remontai lentement jusqu'à sa nuque. Elle soupira doucement et finit par rompre le silence, se retournant vers moi _' J'ai peur que tu me laisses. Enfin … Je ne dirais pas que je n'ai pas peur de perdre mon boulot ou, je ne sais pas, d'être jugée par les autres. Je ne mentirai pas là-dessus. Mais j'ai aussi peur que les choses aillent mal entre nous et que tu finisses par t'en aller. Et je ne veux pas que tu me quittes. Tout va bien entre nous, j'avais peur de changer tout ça '_

' _Eyrin, tu ne maîtrise pas suffisamment les sarcasmes pour que je parte au moindre problème '_

' _C'est vrai que ça c'est plutôt ton domaine '_

' _Faut croire que l'ironie n'est pas ton fort non plus, dis-donc '_

' _Je retiendrai ça pour notre prochaine dispute. Tu ne pourras plus dire qu'on empêche la discussion, moi et cette ironie que je ne maîtrise pas ' _

Je ris doucement avant d'enchaîner avec un sourire _' En revanche, toi et le machiavélisme … '_

* * *

Suivant les indications d'Aaron, je fis glisser les baies vitrées et arrivai sur la terrasse qui surplombait la nature. La maison se tenait entourée de forêts qui ne semblaient ne jamais vouloir en finir et de montagnes qui s'échappaient toujours plus haut, sans oublier cette rivière qui, aussi minuscule pouvait-elle paraître d'aussi haut, coupait le paysage en deux.

Et même après des dizaines de visites, c'était toujours aussi spectaculaire.

Je pris finalement place sur l'un des canapés et, piquée par la curiosité, m'emparai des magazines qui traînaient et dont le titre m'avait attirée. Il s'agissait vraisemblablement de décoration et de bricolage, chose dont je ne savais absolument pas Aaron intéressé. « Espaces ouverts : 5 Enchantements qui facilitent la vie »

' _Tiens '_

Je relevai les yeux et attrapai la tasse qu'il me tendait _' Merci. Et … Désolée, j'étais surprise de trouver ce genre de lecture '_

' _J'avais envie de changer un peu les choses ici, je me renseigne … Peut-être la terrasse, je ne sais pas '_

' _Je la trouve déjà plutôt parfaite '_ Souriais-je

' _Mhm … Je me suis dis, tu sais, peut-être une piscine ou quelque chose '_

Cela représentait probablement un budget des plus énormes. Il s'assit à côté de moi et j'enchaînai, intriguée par son soudain besoin de changement _' Est-ce que tout va bien ? '_

' _On dirait que tu ne t'attends pas à ce que la réponse soit oui ' _Qu'il fit, amusé

' _C'est juste que ça ne te ressemble pas vraiment, ce genre de dépenses '_

' _À vrai dire, Roy a signé le contrat. Je me suis dis qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour marquer le coup '_

' _Roy ? Félicitations ! '_ M'exclamai-je. C'était probablement l'un des contrats les plus difficiles qu'il avait à conclure ces derniers mois.

Néanmoins, après quelques minutes passées sur le boulot, il se redressa avec un sourire _' Je ne pense pas que tu sois venue spécifiquement pour cela … '_

' _Non, effectivement ' _Je me raclai la gorge, ne sachant pas tout à fait par où je pouvais bien commencer. L'idée de lui demander ce genre de choses alors qu'il avait déjà tant fait était assez inconfortable.

' _Je ne sais absolument pas comment je suis censée faire ça mais …_ _J'ai promis à Eyrin que je te le demanderai dès qu'elle me demanderait de le faire. Et elle me l'a demandé _'

' _Tu es en train de parler … ' _

J'inspirai _' Du divorce, oui '_

Dans un premier temps, il ne fit que garder le silence et acquiescer légèrement. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus ressenti autant de gêne et de malaise dans nos rapports.

' _Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous allez enfin le dire à tout le monde ? '_

Je le regardai, surprise qu'il pense à ça alors qu'il y avait tout un tas de choses qui pouvaient le préoccuper _' Mhm, oui. Enfin, je ne pense pas que le crier sous tous les toits soit le but mais on officialisera, effectivement '_

' _Alors je suis vraiment heureux pour vous '_

' _Aaron … '_ J'inspirai _' Si il y a la moindre chose que je peux faire pour réduire les conséquences sur ton image, je le ferai sans hésiter '_

Me laissant dénue, il rit avant d'enchaîner sur le même ton _' Lilith, tu surestimes les conséquences. Vraiment. Bien sûr, je ne vais pas le cacher, tu étais un atout majeur dans les discussions, et peut-être que certains verront ce mariage comme une preuve de faible jugement. Mais peut-être que d'autres verront plutôt de l'honneur à essayer de faire tenir quelque chose qui n'existe pas … Et maintenant que Roy a signé, il ne peut plus reculer de toute manière. Tout ira bien, je te l'assure '_

Je me raclai la gorge, me rendant à l'évidence _' Ca fait longtemps que tu aurais pris cette décision, n'est-ce pas ? '_

Cette fois-ci, ce fut mon tour de susciter la surprise avant qu'il ne se ravise avec un sourire _' Effectivement. C'est toujours aussi troublant que tu puisses lire en moi comme ça '_

' _Tu n'aurais jamais rien dit … '_

' _Il faut croire que nous sommes deux ' _Qu'il enchérit, joueur.

* * *

Une fois définitivement installées entre les énormes coussins du Boursoufflet Lessivé, je remarquai enfin que si j'avais été quelque peu excitée à l'idée d'avouer enfin la vérité je n'en étais pas moins stressée. Je jetai un œil à Eyrin, l'air devenant soudainement lourd autour de nous. Bien que nous avions discuté de ce que nous jugions être la meilleure des façons de l'annoncer aux filles, je n'en étais pas moins rassurée. Peut-être le lieu n'était-il pas approprié, finalement.

' _Bon, du coup j'ai crû comprendre qu'on aurait le droit à de grandes nouvelles, ce soir '_ Lança Héria, visiblement toute excitée, alors que nous reçûmes enfin nos commandes

Je me redressai, délaissant mon verre _' Oui, on a quelques petites choses à vous dire avec Eyrin '_

Mon regard dévia vers Olivia qui m'encouragea d'un sourire et j'inspirai, essayant de ne pas trop impliquer Eyrin pour l'instant. Histoire de ne pas tout jeter d'un coup.

' _Vous savez toutes que je me suis mariée à Aaron très jeune ... '_ Les filles hochèrent la tête, l'air intrigué_ ' Et vous savez toutes que ma famille a des origines assez particulières, tout comme celle d'Aaron … À l'époque, à cause de cet héritage, nous avions dû faire quelques sacrifices, nous n'avions pas réellement le choix. Vous imaginez bien à quel point certaines personnes peuvent se montrer persuasifs dans ce milieu. À vrai dire, je n'ai jamais désiré ce mariage. Aucun de nous ne l'a désiré. Il n'y a rien entre Aaron et moi. Nous devions donner l'illusion qu'il y avait quelque chose de fort mais en réalité, il n'y a vraiment rien ' _

Pendant un instant, je crû que le silence serait ma seule réponse. Si certaines avaient l'air tendues autour de la table, les autres semblaient perdues, voire perplexes. C'est Héria qui finit par réagir après avoir tiré plutôt généreusement sur sa paille_ ' Toi … Toi et Aaron – Vous n 'êtes pas … '_

' _Non, nous ne sommes pas réellement ensembles '_

' _Donc … Pendant tout ce temps, vous nous avez fait croire … '_

' _Oui. Et j'en suis vraiment navrée. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Et je comprendrai parfaitement si – '_

' _Juste que ce soit bien clair, parce que là j'ai un peu de mal. Tes grands parents t'ont obligé à épouser Aaron ? '_

' … _Oui '_

' _Quels salopards ! ' _Qu'elle s'offusqua brusquement, me surprenant totalement. Jamais je ne me serais attendue à une réaction aussi vive et impliquée.

' _Héria ! '_ S'indigna Johana

' _Non mais je ne m'excuserai pas pour celle-ci. On vit à quelle époque, merde ! '_ Qu'elle s'exclama_ ' Sérieusement, c'est incroyable ça. Elle s'est mariée à quoi ? 17, 18 ans ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire non à la pression, à cet âge là ! Par Merlin ! '_

' _Mais Aaron et toi … Vous ne ressentiez vraiment rien l'un envers l'autre ? '_ Enchérit Chiara

' _Il a toujours été très gentil avec moi, mais nous n'étions pas réellement proches. Pendant un moment, il vivait à la maison une semaine par mois, histoire d'inviter des gens à la maison pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Mais sinon … '_

' _Pendant un moment ? ' _Reprit Héria, coupant court à l'intervention de Chiara

' _Mhm, oui. C'est là où on voulait en venir, avec Eyrin '_ Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle _' Nous allons divorcer avec Aaron … Et si nous allons divorcer c'est surtout parce que … '_

' _Lilith et moi sommes ensembles '_ Acheva Eyrin avec son tact légendaire

L'éclat de rire d'Héria fut fulgurant, pour le coup. Je me retournai vers Eyrin qui haussa les épaules devant le fou rire de l'égyptienne.

' _Ok, vous m'avez totalement eu avec cette histoire de mariage arrangé. Mais là vous en faites trop ! '_

' _Héria, ça fait trois ans qu'elles sont ensemble '_ Enchaîna Olivia sans attendre

' _Elles vivent ensemble '_ Suivit Johana d'un air sérieux

L'égyptienne s'arrêta de rire, ses yeux faisant d'intenses allers-retours entre Eyrin et moi. Même si elle semblait prendre les choses plus au sérieux suite aux interventions des filles, son sourire suggérait tout de même qu'elle était assez amusée par la situation.

Et la voix de Chiara surgit de nul part _' Je ne comprends pas '_

' _Elles sont en train de nous faire croire qu'elles couchent ensemble '_ Acheva Héria en se retournant vers elle avant de continuer en direction des deux autres _' D'ailleurs, je peux savoir pourquoi vous semblez être au courant, toutes les deux ? '_

' _Je ne l'ai appris que cette semaine '_ Se défendit Johana

L'égyptienne se tourna alors vers l'australienne, accusatrice.

' _Euh … Je ne suis au courant que depuis cet hiver. Je n'en avais aucune idée avant. Et je suis tombée sur une photo, c'était plutôt accidentel comme découverte '_

Héria soupira _' Vous êtes vraiment ensemble ? '_

' _Oui '_ Répondit Eyrin

' _Et vous couchez vraiment ensemble ? '_

Ce fut à mon tour de soupirer _' Non, Héria, on joue à la Bataille Explosive dans notre lit … '_

Le coup de coude d'Eyrin fut immédiat _' On avait dit pas de sarcasme ni d'ironie … ' _

' _C'est vrai que ce n'est pas comme si elle m'avait tendu la baguette … '_

Le regard d'Eyrin pouvant se montrer des plus persuasifs, je finis par reprendre en direction de l'égyptienne _' Effectivement, Héria, entre autre choses '_

' _Donc vous aimez ça … Coucher avec des femmes et genre … ' _

Cette fois-ci, je m'attendais au pire. La véritable nature d'Héria, qui se constituait surtout en des mots crûs et un rapport constant à tout ce qui pouvait être interprété comme étant du domaine du sexe, avait l'air de refaire surface. Et Eyrin n'allait pas tarder à finir avec les joues totalement rosies. Surtout que l'égyptienne semblait avoir besoin de mettre des mots précis sur les concepts pour les comprendre.

' _Cunnilingus '_

' _Bref … Vous deux, du coup, vous aimez ça, lécher ? Et ce genre de choses ? '_

' _À quoi ça sert qu'on te donne un mot si tu finis quand même pas dire ce que tu voulais éviter de dire ? '_

' _Han 'Liv, mais je ne sais pas moi aussi ! J'essaye de réaliser ce que ça signifie vraiment que « Lilith et moi sommes ensemble », je ne vois pas où est le problème. Et du coup … ? '_

' _C'est vraiment tout ce qui te vient à l'esprit comme question ? ' _Fit brusquement Chiara, d'une voix dont il était difficile ne pas souligner le désarçonnement

' _Non, j'aimerais savoir si elles aiment aussi la bite. Et aussi, si jamais – '_

' _Héria, mais tu es incroyable ! '_

' _Mais quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? '_

Olivia et Héria finirent par se chamailler. Ce n'était pas rare qu'elles se mettent à argumenter sur ce genre de sujet. Pour Olivia, il s'agissait surtout de respect, pour Héria qui n'avait pas l'intention de se poser pour l'instant, c'était simplement du sexe. Et si ce soir ses commentaires n'avaient pas été relativement offusquant, elle était capable de bien pire, aucune des deux ne semblaient être prête à lâcher le morceau.

' _Pour une fois, elle a pas dit grand chose 'Liv … '_ S'immisça Johana

' _Parce que je l'ai arrêté avant. Tu paris combien qu'elle allait demander ce que serait le troisième sexe si jamais elles faisaient un plan à trois ? Enfin bien sûr, ça aurait été plus quelque chose du genre « Et pour les plans à trois, c'est plutôt chatte ou bite ? » '_

Héria se rassit dans son coussin, l'air coupable et Olivia se retourna vers Johana, victorieuse _' Tu vois ? Cette nana est incorrigible et tout ce que je dis, c'est qu'elle pourrait au moins tourner ça un peu plus joliment. C'est une question de respect, on est pas des sacs de viandes '_

' _Mais c'est du sexe, Olivia ! Je vais pas te faire de belles métaphores pour illustrer un truc qui rentre dans un autre ! '_

Je sentis la main d'Eyrin se resserrer contre ma cuisse, n'entendant que faiblement Olivia répondre à l'égyptienne. Je jetai un œil dans la direction qu'elle m'indiquait, Chiara n'avait pas le moins du monde l'air à l'aise. Et les trois étaient beaucoup trop concentrées pour remarquer qu'elle était en train de s'éclipser prendre l'air.

' _Tu es plus proche d'elle que je ne le suis. Tu devrais y aller. Ce serait mieux de ne pas faire traîner les choses … '_

' _Mais qu'est-ce que je suis censée lui dire, Lilith ? Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ce genre de situation, moi non plus … S'il te plaît '_

Je soufflai doucement et l'embrassai _' Ok, je reviens '_

Quand j'arrivai enfin dehors, Chiara était toujours adossée contre le mur, pensive. Je vins à côté d'elle.

' _C'est juste … Bizarre '_

' _Je sais '_

Elle releva les yeux, surprise et j'enchaînai _' C'est bizarre pour moi aussi qu'on s'attende à ce que j'aime les hommes ... '_

' _Il n'y a rien de bizarre à aimer les hommes. C'est … Naturel '_

' _Ok … ' _Souriais-je_ ' Est-ce que tu peux, juste une minute, te détacher de ce que tu es aujourd'hui et essayer de prendre une autre perspective ? Une perspective où tu trouverais que les femmes sont incroyables, belles, sensuelles, où tu ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de vouloir les caresser des yeux, des mains, chaque parcelle de peau, de les aimer toute la nuit, encore et encore, où tu serais émue par leur simple sourire. Et une perspective dans laquelle les hommes ne suscitent rien, que rien n'est bousculé, rien n'est ébranlé. Rien ne se passe dans ton corps, rien ne se passe dans ton esprit. Le fait que tu aimes les hommes est tout aussi bizarre pour moi que le fait que j'aime les femmes l'est pour toi _' Je soupirai ' _Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on a tous notre propre façon de voir les choses, par ce que l'on est, par ce que l'on a vécu. Et si tu veux comprendre l'autre, il faut déjà commencer par te détacher de tes propres représentations de ce que doit être la vie, l'amour, un couple, l'amitié, le travail … Parce que rien n'est pareil pour tout le monde et quand tu essayes d'intégrer les représentations qui sont les leurs, ne serait-ce que deux ou trois minutes, tu comprends déjà un peu mieux '_

Par Merlin, il fallait vraiment que j'arrête d'écouter Nathan. Voilà que je commençais à parler comme lui.

' _Mais peut-être que le problème vient de toi, justement. Enfin, je ne veux pas dire que … Mais si la majorité des femmes, comme tu dis, aiment les hommes, ce n'est pas pour rien. C'est … Naturel '_

' _Est-ce qu'avec ce que je viens de te dire, si tu étais à ma place, tu penserais que le problème vient de toi ? '_

Elle réfléchit un moment. Je savais qu'avec cette question je risquais fort de faire appelle à la Chiara logique, pertinente, extrêmement douée quand il s'agissait d'analyser des situations politiques et qu'elle laisserait peut-être un instant son propre masque de côté. Rationnaliser les choses étaient parfois la solution pour ce genre de situations.

' _Honnêtement, oui. Je pense que je me sentirai très différente et peu intégrée à la société '_

' _D'accord, faisons autrement … La Grande-Bretagne a un système politique, un système social et un système de valeurs bien définis. Quels sont les repères sur lesquels l'administration britannique se base ? '_

' _La séparation de l'édiction et de l'application. Des voies centrales hiérarchisées et structurées de manière équivalente sur le parchemin, mais déséquilibrées dans la pratique. Le Département de la Coopération Internationale aura toujours plus d'impact que celui de la Régulation des Créatures Magiques. L'édiction des lois se fait par l'Assemblée des Grands Mages, indépendamment des voies centrales, mais le Magenmagot est sous direction du Département de la Justice Magique. Le Ministre a un droit de veto sur toutes les propositions de l'Assemblée, et il peut agir directement sur n'importe lequel de ses départements, et donc agir directement sur les décisions du Magenmagot '_

' _Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu quelqu'un dire quelque chose, sur ce système ? Au sein du Ministère s'entends '_

' … _Non, tout le monde semble penser que c'est la façon dont il convient de faire. Mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir '_

' _Tu vas comprendre. Et est-ce que tu as déjà entendu quelqu'un reprocher quelque chose à ce système en dehors du Ministère et de la population anglaise ? '_

' _Bien sûr, en Italie jamais on ne mettrait une cour de Justice sous les commandements d'une unité administrative aussi accessible. Le Ministre n'a aucun pouvoir sur les décisions prises dans les tribunaux '_

' _Et ça te semble tout à fait normal, non ? '_

' _Bien sûr, c'est totalement foireux de laisser autant de pouvoir au Ministre. D'ailleurs, tu en as fais les frais '_

' _Et pourtant, si tu vas en Turquie, les gens te diront que les italiens ne sont pas beaucoup mieux que les anglais. Chez eux, c'est la population qui accepte d'appliquer une loi ou non. Ils reçoivent des hiboux toutes les semaines et votent directement par Parchemins Ensorcelés. Et si tu leurs explique comment les italiens fonctionnent, ils ne voient pas la différence avec les anglais: le Ministère a déjà trop de poids dans les décisions. Pour eux, ce n'est pas une séparation de pouvoirs '_

' _Mais c'est à ça aussi que sert un Ministère … ' _

' _Justement, Chiara … Quel est le point commun entre le Grande-Bretagne, l'Italie, et la Turquie ? '_

' _Là, maintenant, je n'en sais rien … Une culture qui leur est propre ? '_

Je lui fis signe de développer sur le sujet, et elle soupira _' Je ne sais pas, des attentes différentes de ce qu'est censé être le rôle d'un Ministère '_

' _Et alors, quel serait le véritable point commun là-dedans ? Pourquoi crois-tu que l'Italie a un système qui est fait pour fonctionner juste et durablement ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu en es persuadée, que ça te semble logique et même évident, alors qu'il y a pourtant tellement d'autres façons de faire et surtout, des façons plus efficaces et plus justes ? Pourquoi croit-on chacune en un fonctionnement qui a des failles, alors que pourtant d'autres dans le monde marchent beaucoup mieux, ont fait leurs preuves et donnent satisfaction à tout le monde ? Tu n'es pas sans savoir que la Turquie et la Corée du Sud ont tous les deux les meilleurs taux lorsqu'il s'agit de sonder leur population sur l'efficacité de leur Ministère. La population a à la fois la satisfaction de compter dans l'équation et le soulagement d'avoir un minimum de contrôle sur leur pays. Les membres du gouvernement ont une estime de soi beaucoup plus forte, sont plus motivés, plus confiants et arrive à donner un sens positif à leur travail. Il y a moins de protestation même quand la population est divisée en deux, deux fois moins d'accidents du travail, et deux fois moins d'absences au Ministère que dans n'importe quel autre pays au monde. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on continue de suivre des systèmes qui provoquent parfois de gros problèmes internes alors qu'on pourrait simplement changer le fonctionnement de nos Ministères ? '_

' _Parce qu'on est persuadés que c'est la seule manière de faire, parce qu'on nous as appris que c'était l'unique et le plus efficace des moyens … '_

Elle releva les yeux, passa une main ennuyée dans ses cheveux et finit par croiser les bras. Comprenant enfin où je voulais en venir '… _Les autres sont tellement fixés sur leur propre mode de vie qu'il leur est difficile de sortir d'une vision qu'ils jugent à tort unanime_ _'_

J'acquiesçais _' Ce qui nous semble posé et évident ne l'est que dans notre culture, notre groupe … Nous sommes trop fixés sur notre propre représentation des choses en pensant que c'est la bonne, l'unique, alors qu'il y en a une diversité d'autres. C'est la même chose ici '_

' _Ca doit être pour ça que tu es tellement douée avec tous ces représentants '_

' _Je suis surtout douée parce que j'ai l'habitude de prétendre, en réalité '_

Je réussi à lui faire étirer un sourire _' Un faux mariage, ça aide, c'est sûr … '_

Une fois retournées à l'intérieur, Chiara avait l'air un peu plus légère, même si je savais pertinemment qu'il lui faudrait plus de temps pour se faire à l'idée. En revanche, Eyrin semblait plutôt mal au point.

Rouge pivoine.

' _Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? '_ Ne pu-je m'empêcher de sourire, ce qui me valut un regard noir de la part de la concernée.

' _Tu l'as embrassé avant de partir, ça a légèrement relancé Héria … ' _Soupira Olivia

* * *

' _Eyrin ! ' _

' _Oui ? '_ Répondit-elle de la salle de bain

' _Pourquoi mes chaussures sont-elles encore trop petites ? '_

' _De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? '_

' _Des escarpins beiges qui devaient probablement très bien aller avec ta tenue de la semaine dernière … '_

Je l'entendis se racler innocemment la gorge, je soufflai et attrapai ma baguette. Depuis qu'Eyrin avait découvert ce sortilège, elle avait décidé d'élargir sa collection sans autre forme de procès. Il n'était pas rare que je m'acharne à trouver une paire qu'elle avait en réalité déjà aux pieds, prête à partir en soirée avec les filles.

' _Tu pourrais au moins les remettre à leur taille '_ Soupirai-je en arrivant dans la salle de bain

' _Désolée, j'ai oublié '_ Elle captura mes lèvres avec un petit sourire _' Mais je ferais attention la prochaine fois, promis '_

Je lui jetai un regard dubitatif, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la centième fois que j'entendais quelque chose de tel et elle se défendit _' Eh, elles allaient parfaitement avec ce que je portais ! '_

' _Et les autres beiges que sont les tiennes, qu'est-ce que c'est ? '_

' _Elles sont beaucoup plus claires … '_

Je soufflai, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher mon sourire amusé _' Tu n'es vraiment pas croyable … '_

' _C'est vrai que tu ne kidnapperai jamais une de mes chemises au réveil. Ce n'est pas du tout ton genre '_

' _Je préfèrerai descendre nue préparer le petit déjeuner que m'enlaidir avec l'une de tes chemises '_

' _Heureusement que personne ne te force à en porter une alors, parce que toi … Nue … Vraiment '_

' _Une très mauvaise image '_

' _Oui, vraiment. Très traumatisante '_

' _Hin hin '_ Je souris doucement et capturai ses lèvres après avoir jeté un œil à sa tenue _' Tu es sublime '_

Elle soupira, étonnement assez ennuyée, et j'enchaînai _' On peut faire ça un autre jour, tu sais. Avec un événement un peu moins conséquent '_

Les choses s'étaient tellement précipitées en quelques jours à peine qu'à part des retours sur la soirée avec les filles et la signature d'Aaron, nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de réellement parlé d'aujourd'hui. Même si, de toute manière, nous n'en aurions probablement pas dit grand chose. Eyrin étant la personne qu'elle était, se contenterait de faire comme si tout allait bien en repoussant les questions et les doutes toujours plus loin, et étant la personne que je suis, je n'aurais fait que de laisser se faire les choses d'elles même.

J'étais assez excitée de toute manière, et cela des deux valences, même si la négative était en ce moment bien moins importante et présente.

' _Non, c'est parfait. Emily est vraiment contente qu'on soit ensemble pour son mariage sans prétendre quoique ce soit. Et je dois dire que je suis vraiment heureuse moi aussi de ne pas voir d'alliance aujourd'hui ' _Elle attrapa ma main, jouant avec mes doigts. J'étirai un petit sourire et elle reprit après s'être emparée de mes lèvres _' J'espère juste qu'on aura pas le droit aux mêmes questions qu'Héria à chaque fois qu'on croisera une nouvelle personne '_

Je ris doucement, repensant à ce qu'Eyrin m'avait résumé des questions de l'égyptienne alors que j'étais partie voir Chiara _' À mon avis, rares sont les personnes qui peuvent penser à autant de détails « pratiques » à la fois comme elle le fait '_

* * *

Je me détachai d'Eyrin, surprise par une soudaine sensation d'enfouissement. Du sable. Connaissant Emily, je m'étais forcément attendue à un lieu assez intimiste, poétique et romantique, mais jamais je n'avais pensé à quelque chose de tel. Nous étions sur une étendue de sable fin, éloignées de tout, la mer qui venait tellement près et qui s'éloignait tellement loin, semblant ne jamais finir. Une brise très légère dans les airs. Et cette odeur salée des plus particulière.

Je sentis Eyrin s'appuyer sur moi et je me retournai, elle enlevait ses chaussures avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, visiblement fière d'elle.

' _Je ne t'avais pas prévenue ? '_

' _Non, c'est quelque chose que tu as oublié de faire ' _

' _Emily voulait surprendre les invités. Je me suis dis que je pourrais en profiter moi aussi … '_

' _Et quelle occasion immanquable ! '_

Elle me lança un regard dubitatif auquel j'enchéris d'un sourire faussement ravi. Elle rit doucement.

' _Tu as une tête adorable quand tu es surprise, c'est tout ! Puis de toute façon ça c'est fait à la dernière minute '_

' _Adorable ? '_ M'offusquai-je _' Sérieusement ? « Adorable » ? '_

Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'elle m'attira vers elle pour s'emparer de mes lèvres_ ' Encore plus en ce moment '_

Elle ignora mon regard accusateur d'un air content et jeta un œil devant elle _' Nous ne sommes pas spécialement en avance … Il y a déjà beaucoup de monde. Dire que ce matin il n'y avait presque rien ici '_

Je relevai justement les yeux, découvrant l'aménagement de la plage. C'était des plus impressionnant. Une énorme toile blanche semblait flotter dans les airs et des flambeaux – bien que nous étions en pleine journée, délimitaient le périmètre de la zone et l'allée principale entre les sièges que les mariés allaient remonter. Les chaises servant à la cérémonie n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres du sable, celui-ci étant creusé bas de sorte à ce que le couple soit en hauteur quelques mètres plus loin lorsqu'ils prononceraient leur vœux. C'était à la fois incroyablement simple, épuré et des plus prenants, dégageant une aura presque sacrée.

Nous nous dirigions vers Nathan et Maya, cette dernière étant complètement affalée sur une chaise. J'allais lui faire remarquer son manque total de tenue lorsqu'Eyrin fondit dans ses bras.

' _Tu es tellement belle ! '_

Je me retournai vers Nathan _' Pas trop inquiet ? '_

' _Les médicomages pensent que si elle ne fait pas plus d'efforts que nécessaire et qu'elle ne force pas, il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle reste à Sainte Mangouste '_

' _En tout cas, j'espère que mon filleul se porte bien ' _Lançai-je en direction de l'irlandaise

Elle releva les sourcils et enchérit, insistant bien sur le premier mot _' Je vais très bien, merci. En revanche, je suis plus inquiète concernant Eyrin '_

Je lui jetai un regard interrogateur et elle étira un grand sourire_ ' Avoir le courage de s'afficher avec toi, vraiment, il en faut ! Je ne sais pas comment elle gère ça avec son estime d'elle-même, parce que ça ne doit pas être évident. Je suis très admirative '_

Préparant déjà ma revanche, je vins m'asseoir à côté d'elle, ignorant totalement le soupir de Nathan. Je me penchai sur le bébé _' J'espère que tu tiens plus de ton papa que de ta maman, parce que sinon on est pas sortis de l'auberge. Et puis, tu vas la laisser se moquer de ta marraine comme ça ? Montres-lui qui est le chef ici ! '_

Maya me jeta un regard dubitatif avant de se reprendre de plus belle quand il bougea légèrement. J'étirai un sourire, fière de moi, et elle reprit rapidement, mentionnant les légers coups de pieds _' Il ne t'a même pas encore vu qu'il te trouve déjà insupportable '_

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer fermement mais Eyrin y coupa court, se retournant vers Nathan _' Comment est-ce que ça s'appelle, déjà, quand on dit qu'on fera quelque chose … Tu sais, comme de ne pas perturber un mariage par exemple … ? '_

' _Une promesse, je crois que ça s'appelle une promesse '_

Ils se tournèrent tout deux vers nous, l'air accusateur. Il était peut-être vrai que nous avions promis d'être sages aujourd'hui.

' _Je disais juste que j'étais admirative du risque qu'elles prenaient aujourd'hui par amour '_ Enchaîna Maya, d'un ton tout à fait innocent. Bien qu'elle ne trompa personne, les yeux de Nathan se posèrent tout de même sur moi, insistants.

' _Je vérifiais les capacités motrices de mon filleul, il faut pouvoir agir au plus vite si jamais il y a un problème '_

Les sourires d'Eyrin et Nathan montraient bien qu'ils avaient l'air d'apprécier l'effort. Cependant, alors qu'une silhouette criait au loin le nom d'Eyrin, Maya profita de l'ouverture _' Tu es terriblement laide aujourd'hui, je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de l'être encore plus '_

' _J'ai l'impression que tu as maigri ces quatre derniers mois, le changement est assez incroyable. Félicitation ! '_

Elle me défia du regard mais n'eut rien le temps d'ajouter que la silhouette arriva enfin face à nous, l'air pressée et des plus enthousiaste. Je me relevai et elle se dirigea tout droit vers la RDJM, me laissant enfin apercevoir la blondasse qui se tenait juste derrière elle. Il était vrai que j'avais le droit à la mère et à la fille aujourd'hui, c'était une chose que j'avais complètement oublié. Et dont je me serai bien passé, d'ailleurs.

' _Ca fait longtemps ! Ce que tu es belle ! '_ Elle la prit un moment dans ses bras et se retourna face à moi, l'air toute excitée _' Donc c'est la fameuse Lilith ? '_

' _Mhm, oui. Enchantée '_

Son regard s'attarda quelques longues secondes et elle continua, riant doucement _' Elle est très jolie. Je ne pensais pas que c'était quelque chose que je te dirais un jour Eyrin '_

Respirer lui ferait probablement le plus grand bien, mais elle se contenta d'enchaîner à une vitesse hallucinante en ma direction _' Tu sais, - je peux te tutoyer ?, je connais Eyrin depuis qu'elle n'est pas plus haute que ça, quand Alice m'a dit ça … J'étais vraiment surprise. Vraiment. Je me souviens parfaitement de son mariage … Jamais ça ne me serait venu à l'esprit. C'est vraiment … Vraiment surprenant '_

J'hochai lentement la tête, ne voulant rien faire qui puisse la relancer. Mais visiblement elle n'avait pas besoin de mon aide, au plus grand bonheur de Nathan qui se retenait tant bien que mal de rire_ ' Et donc vous êtes ensemble depuis - combien c'était déjà ? '_

' _Quatre ans, M'man '_ Soupira la blondasse

' _Oui c'est vrai, Quatre ans. Quand même … ' _Elle se retourna vers Eyrin, malicieuse_ ' Puis directrice du BISDMMM, ce n'est pas n'importe qui … '_

' _Effectivement '_ Sourit-elle, me jetant un regard amusé.

La mère d'Alice s'attarda quelques longues secondes sur Eyrin, retouchant se robe qui n'en avait pas besoin.

' _Je suis quand même déçue que tu ne m'en ai pas parlé … '_ Ses mains nerveuses finirent par arrêter de triturer la robe et elle sourit, se retournant cette fois-ci vers moi ' _Mais_ _vous êtes tellement adorables. Vous allez bien ensemble, vraiment, je suis contente pour vous ' _Elle se retourna vers Alice _' Et je suis fière de ma fille, c'est bien que tu ne juges pas tes amies '_

' _Maman … '_ Souffla la blondasse, pour une fois tout à fait mal à l'aise – chose des plus inhabituelles

' _Quoi ? Tu es une bonne amie et je suis fière que tu le sois. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être fière de ma fille ? '_

L'état de la blondasse ne s'améliora pas, loin de là, et la mère eut l'air d'enfin se décider à épargner sa fille '_ Je vous laisse. On se reverra probablement plus tard ' _Qu'elle ajouta avant de s'éloigner

' _Désolée, elle est un peu … '_ Enchaîna Alice

' _Disons que la pomme n'est pas tombée loin de l'arbre '_ Ne pus-je m'empêcher d'ajouter

Nous éclations de rire avant qu'Eyrin ne se reprenne devant la blondasse plutôt mécontente.

' _Je ne ressemble pas à ma mère ! Et on doit y aller, ça ne va pas tarder ' _Qu'elle enchérit en tirant Eyrin vers elle sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

* * *

Uniquement la cérémonie s'était déroulée les pieds dans le sable, le reste de la journée prenait place quelques mètres plus haut dans une demeure qui surplombait la plage. Ou plutôt sur l'immense plateau qui servait de terrasse. L'ambiance était cependant la même, de la toile blanche, des flambeaux, du bois clair. Toujours aussi simple, toujours aussi efficace.

Je pris enfin le temps de m'asseoir quelques minutes, ayant été kidnappée une bonne partie de l'après-midi pour accompagner Eyrin, les filles et les mariés qui voulaient faire des clichés posés près de la mer et des rochers un peu plus éloignés.

' _Si j'étais toujours mariée à Aaron, j'aurais moins mal aux jambes '_

' _Techniquement, tu n'es pas tout à fait divorcée. La procédure est en cours '_

Je relevai des yeux dubitatifs et Eyrin rit doucement.

' _La tête du photographe, n'empêche '_

' _Tu as vu celle de la mère d'Emily quand j'ai dis que sa fille était splendide aujourd'hui ? '_ Souriais-je, en repensant au mouvement de recul, crispé et au regard inquiet de la mère d'Emily.

' _Oh oui, je ne risque pas de l'oublier '_ Rit-elle avant de se relever_ ' Je vais chercher à boire, je te ramènes quelque chose ? '_

J'hochai lentement la tête _' Merci '_

Elle n'était pas partie depuis plus de trente secondes quand Scott arriva face à moi, l'air à la fois ennuyé et mal à l'aise. Les politesses se firent plus courtes encore que d'habitude, et il enchaîna rapidement, quelque peu indécis.

' _Je vois que tu, hm …, n'es plus avec ton mari '_

' _Non, effectivement '_

Il acquiesça, passa une main dans ses cheveux et reprit _' C'est une position assez délicate que tu affiches avec, avec Jònsson '_

Évidemment, c'est le moment que choisit Eyrin pour revenir, me tendant le verre avec un sourire.

' _Ce serait des plus injustes qu'elle le soit réellement '_ Fis-je

' _J'aimerais juste te faire remarquer que tu as été très médiatisée ces dernières années. Tu as une position très forte et une image très marquée - '_

' _Je pense que le mariage arrangé ajoutera un peu à toute cette injustice qui traîne ici et là dans sa vie. Ca rajoute au personnage '_ Enchérit Eyrin

' _Un mariage arrangé ? '_ Qu'il reprit, visiblement surpris

J'acquiesçai lentement et après un moment de silence, il continua _' Écoutez, je suis juste un peu inquiet. Des rumeurs, des tromperies, et des affaires personnelles ont déjà mis pas mal de carrière à mal. Et vous avez toutes deux des postes assez particuliers, qui ne sont pas régis par les mêmes modalités que le reste du Ministère. Rien ne t'arrivera Jònsson, en ce qui concerne l'officialisation ou ton droit d'exercer. Mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre alors même que je suis ton supérieur. Et Keenan, tu n'es même pas dans mon département. John a tout pouvoir sur les membres britanniques qu'ils délèguent ou non au BISDMMM. Vous êtes vraiment prêtes à faire ça ? Je ne dis pas que ça ne doit pas en valoir la peine mais - '_

' _Scott, ça fait 4 ans. Crois-moi, nous connaissons et avons réfléchit aux conséquences depuis quelques temps déjà '_

' _4 ans ? Sérieusement ? '_

J'acquiesçai et me surprenant totalement, il rit.

' _J'espère sincèrement que les rumeurs n'auront pas raison de vos carrières, parce que mis à part le fait que je vous apprécie toutes deux, ce serait vraiment dommage de perdre des talents pareils. 4 ans, un mariage arrangé … Incroyable ' _

* * *

' _Est-ce tu as vu comment ta copine s'amuse lorsque tu n'es pas là ? '_ Sourit Maya, jetant un œil à la piste de danse où Eyrin tournait entre Alice et probablement une cousine à Emily. Je n'aimais pas spécialement danser, en ce qui me concernait.

' _C'est ton mari qui prends son pied quand tu n'es pas là '_ Rétorquais-je

' _Vous êtes toujours comme ça, toutes les deux ? '_ Enchérit Ella, la sœur de Christopher, alors que Maya me lança un regard assassin

' _Parce que tu arrives à être autrement quand tu vois sa tronche ? '_

Je l'ignorai totalement et tournai mon attention vers Ella que j'avais rarement eu l'occasion de voir_ ' Au fait, Chris nous avait parlé d'une nouvelle formation. Ca se passe bien, ça te plaît ? '_

Ella avait eu un grave accident alors qu'elle n'était pas encore adolescente. Chris ne nous en avait jamais parlé très en détails, le sujet étant toujours aussi difficile pour lui à évoquer. Mais sa sœur s'était retrouvée avec des problèmes moteurs des plus importants, ayant faillit être paralysée des quatre membres. Il avait fallut des soins constants et intensifs, très coûteux, pour pouvoir éviter le plus grave. Elle avait été scolarisée chez elle, passant ses BUSES en candidate libre grâce aux professeurs qui laissaient des Plumes à Papotes à tous les cours pour lui retransmettre les prises de notes, passant à la maison toutes les semaines pendant une heure pour qu'elle puisse leur poser les questions qu'elle souhaitait. Après avoir réussit ses BUSES, elle avait réussit à continuer sa scolarité à Poudlard avec l'aide d'une assistante, car si elle n'était pas paralysée et que ses muscles avaient réussit à travailler, le danger était toujours présent et elle avait toujours besoin de soins particuliers – aide sans frais financiers, grâce au combat d'Emily au sein de l'Assemblée et de sa toute première proposition sociale qui avait permis aux mariés de se rencontrer.

' _Oui, j'ai décidé de prendre une formation en commerce et en élaboration, avec une mention internationale si je suis acceptée. J'aimerais créer ma propre marque '_

' _C'est un beau projet professionnel. En quoi ça consisterait ? Un rapport avec la cuisine ? '_

' _Pourquoi la cuisine ? ' _Enchérit Maya, ne comprenant visiblement pas

_/Si tu suivais un peu, on aurait pas besoin de tout te réexpliquer/_

Ella haussa les sourcils devant mes gestes avant de répondre _' Oui. Et je travaille dans le domaine de la pâtisserie. En fait, je comptais m'inspirer de certains produits Moldus. Commercialiser des boîtes qui contiendraient tout ce qu'il faut comme produits, ingrédients, pour réaliser simplement des gâteaux en un seul Sortilège spécifique. Par exemple, si tu veux faire un gâteau au chocolat, tu auras juste à ouvrir la boîte, placer les récipients nécessaires à côté et à exercer le Sortilège indiqué. Tous les ingrédients sont déjà présents, déjà dosés. C'est beaucoup plus pratique et beaucoup plus rapide. Sauf que j'aimerais le faire avec des recettes beaucoup plus complexes, difficiles à réaliser chez soi. De la pâtisserie gastronomique qui serait accessible à tous à des prix beaucoup plus bas '_

' _Mais qu'est-ce qui va empêcher les gens de simplement utiliser le Sortilège au lieu d'acheter ton produit ? '_ Demanda Maya

' _Et bien les ingrédients sont déjà dosés, justement. Le Sortilège sera déjà très complexe et très chargé, si tu l'effectue sans le contenu de la boîte, les mesures ne seront pas correctes et la pâtisserie étant un art qui nécessite la précision, la recette ne fonctionnera pas. Et puis d'ailleurs, pour les desserts les plus élaborés, beaucoup de gens n'ont pas le nécessaire à la maison. C'est beaucoup plus pratique d'acheter tout-en-un '_

' _N'en parles jamais à Eyrin, mais j'espère de tout cœur que ça fonctionnera. Je trouve ça très ingénieux '_

' _Merci, je l'espère aussi '_

Je finis par me lever et Eyrin m'accosta quasi-immédiatement, quelque peu surexcitée.

' _Tu as l'air plutôt joyeuse '_ M'amusai-je

' _C'est un mariage ! '_

' _C'est surtout quelques verres … '_

' _Je n'en ai bu qu'un seul '_

' _Mhm, mhm. Considéré qu'avec trois verres, n'importe qui te met nue dans son lit … '_

' _Tu as eu besoin de beaucoup plus que trois verres, pourtant ! '_

' _Oh, vraiment méchant '_

' _Je sais, je suis comme ça. C'est mon métier après tout : être redoutable, pertinente '_

Je souris, anticipant déjà sa réaction à ce que j'allais lui dire _' La seule chose que tu arrives à être, c'est sexy '_

Elle rougit, étirant plus encore mon sourire, et répliqua _' Je pense que j'arriverai à faire avec … '_

' _Ah oui ? '_

' _Mhm, mhm. Ca te fait une raison de plus pour venir danser '_

' _Hors de question '_

Elle sourit et quelque chose me dit que, de la même manière que d'habitude, elle finirait bien par avoir ce qu'elle voulait.


	35. Filet du Diable

Hey, hey, voici le nouveau chapitre, un peu plus relationnel qu'autre chose puisque j'ai crû comprendre que c'était apprécié.

Previously :  
- Olivia et Logan vivent de nouveau ensemble  
- Eyrin a enfin demandé à Lilith de divorcer d'Aaron  
- Emilie et Christopher viennent de se marier et les filles ont officialisés leur relation  
- Lilith et Olivia travaillent toujours sur les journaux en parallèle avec leur boulot au bureau afin d'essayer de trouver des événements créés par les Crachvies qu'elles pourront utiliser sans faire de dégâts moldus.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Si Chiara avait l'air d'avoir enfouit l'information à un endroit reculé de sa mémoire, ne la prenant que tout juste en compte, Héria, elle, était toujours aussi curieuse et amusée par la situation. Toute la matinée, j'avais eu le droit à des regards des plus appuyés. Je ne fus donc pas étonnée lorsque, discutant tranquillement avec Olivia dans l'open-space, celle-ci attrapa une des chaises des bureaux avoisinants pour venir directement face à nous.

' Ok, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis ce week-end ' Commença Héria alors que l'australienne leva les yeux au ciel, se doutant bien de ce qui allait se passer ' L'autre soir, tu nous as dis que tu n'avais pas menti sur tout, et que ce dont tu nous avait parlé toutes ces années c'était réellement passé. Sauf que ce n'était pas avec Aaron '

' Effectivement '

' Donc ' Sourit-elle ' Le plan à trois et le coup de l'étagère – '

' Il ne me semble pas avoir un jour parler de plan à trois ' La coupai-je, abasourdie

' Le jour où Olivia avait ramené ce magazine débile qui était censé décrire ta personnalité en fonction de ta position préférée, on avait discuté de certains fantasmes et quand on en est arrivé aux plans à trois et que 'Liv avait fait remarquer que c'était légèrement délicat à mettre en place, tu as souris et dis « c'est surtout quelque chose qui se fait naturellement » '

L'égyptienne me fixait, fière d'elle et j'étirai un sourire, amusée. C'était impressionnant ce qu'elle pouvait se rappeler de détails quand cela touchait de près ou de loin à son sujet favoris et existentiel, et oublier continuellement les choses les plus importantes dans son boulot. Comme son rapport sur le typhon Morakot.

' Je vois … ' J'attrapai mes parchemins qui traînaient encore sur le bureau d'Olivia ' J'ai quelques rapports à termin- '

' Ah non ! ' S'offusqua Héria alors que je me levai sous le regard amusé de l'australienne.

' Si malheureusement. Crois-moi, j'aimerais beaucoup en avoir finit aussi '

' Lilith !

Je souris alors qu'elle restait frustrée dans l'open-space ' LILY ! '

* * *

J'avais déjà finit depuis quelques temps de prendre note des derniers rapports pour la réunion de cette semaine et m'était concentrée sur notre projet adjacent quand Olivia débarqua brusquement dans mon bureau, s'asseyant face à moi avec un regard assassin. J'étirai un sourire, sachant très bien ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état et posai ma plume sur la table.

' Héria était insupportable toute la journée ' Me reprocha t-elle

' L'occasion était bien trop tentante pour ne pas la saisir '

Elle me jeta un regard dubitatif et enchaîna.

' Je te signale que c'était ma partenaire pour cette mission, et qu'elle a donc défoulé toute sa frustration sur la vie sexuelle de sa partenaire du jour – qui, d'ailleurs est suffisamment inexistante ces derniers temps pour ne pas en rajouter une couche '

' Je suis désolée 'Liv, je me ferai pardonner. Promis '

' Tu es encore en train de sourire, je te signale ! ' Me fit-elle remarquer avec indignation

' Désolée, mais c'est plus fort que moi ' Riais-je ' Rien que d'imaginer sa têt- Mhm ' Me repris-je devant son regard noir ' Je crois qu'on devrait continuer notre discussion de ce matin '

' Oui, effectivement ' Trancha l'australienne avant de continuer, radoucie ' Je ne trouve pas la moindre piste pour le moment '

' Il en va de même pour moi. Je veux dire, c'est incroyable, je n'ai même pas l'impression qu'il y a une recrudescence de certains faits depuis la mise en formation des Crachvies … Je n'ai pas tout vérifier, et il faudrait des chiffres exacts, mais à l'œil nu, comme ça … '

' Je sais ' Soupira Olivia ' L'hyper-médiatisation ne nous aidera pas sur ce cas. On ne peut pas dire qu'il y a plus de violence, ou de catastrophes naturelles … C'est comme si les Crachvies n'avaient rien changé '

' On devrait continuer et faire vérifier ça, avoir des chiffres exacts. Nous n'avons que les chiffres avant et après, et encore, ce sont les chiffres bruts mais le bureau des Aurors pourra nous aider. Mon ancien partenaire a réussit pour une affaire à comparer des données et à les corrélés. Sa femme est une Moldue, et elle est prof dans une école de haut niveau d'après ce que j'ai compris. C'est elle qui lui a fait remarqué qu'il pouvait utiliser les statistiques pour arriver à ses fins. Enfin bref, c'est avec lui que j'étais sur ma première affaire '

' Ta première affectation au bureau ? '

' L'unique. Nous avons tout juste eu le temps de boucler notre premier dossier, pas très difficile, qu'on m'a proposé le transfert jusqu'ici. Quoiqu'il en soit, sa femme avait réussit à prévoir les lieux d'effraction avant que le suspect ne s'y rende, c'était assez incroyable. Elle pourra peut-être nous dire s'il y a vraiment une différence entre avant et après 1998. De toute façon, on ne perd rien à essayer '

Elle hocha la tête et la porte du bureau s'ouvrit avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit. Je relevai les yeux pour apercevoir l'égyptienne visiblement mécontente.

' J'ai le rapport du typhon '

' Merci, tu peux le poser sur le bureau, je m'en occuperai demain '

Elle resta plantée devant le bureau, l'air déterminé et je soufflai, voyant bien qu'elle attendait que je réponde à ses questions avant de se décider à me donner quoique ce soit.

' Tu sais que ça ne me déranges pas si tu restes ici toute la journée ? '

' Oh allez, c'était comment ? '

J'haussai innocemment les épaules.

' À mon avis, un plan à trois ça doit être vraiment très ennuyeux et pas intéressant le moins du monde '

Elle ne broncha absolument pas.

' Non mais sérieusement. Je veux dire, la fois où je l'ai fais avec deux mecs, j'étais un peu déçue. Enfin, je veux dire, c'était vraiment bon et tout, mais je m'attendais à ce qu'ils soient un peu plus démonstratifs l'un envers l'autre, tu vois. Je n'ai réussit qu'à les faire se branler, j'aurais bien aimer un peu plus, je ne sais pas … Au moins une fellation. Mais non, juste une – '

' Héria, merci, ça ira '

J'acquiesçai lentement, abasourdie par sa spontanéité et son naturel. Elle aurait pu parler météo qu'elle l'aurait fait sur le même ton. On avait beau la connaître depuis longtemps, elle surprenait toujours autant ' On se passera de tout autre détail. Vraiment '

' Mais j'étais juste en train- '

' Héria, on avait un deal. Le boulot, c'est le boulot. Et ce n'est clairement pas une question professionnelle '

L'égyptienne souffla et leva les mains en l'air en signe d'abandon.

' Très bien, je m'en vais ! Mais jeudi soir, je saurais m'en souvenir ! ' Menaça t-elle avant de s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte, se retournant vers moi d'un air tout à fait innocent ' Tu ne connaîtrai pas de bisexuels par hasard, n'est-ce pas ? '

' Héria ! '

' Très bien, très bien, je m'en vais. Ingrates ! '

La porte se ferma enfin et nous éclations de rire.

' Elle est vraiment douée pour ça, se rappeler des petits détails … ' S'enquit pensivement l'australienne avant de rajouter, toute excitée ' Et vu ton sourire, elle avait tout à fait raison ! '

' Hey, j'avais 20 ans et j'étais au Brésil … ' Souriais-je

' Lilith ? ' Fit brusquement Logan dans l'embrasure de la porte ' Ils sont tous là '

J'acquiesçai lentement et jetai un œil à l'heure. Il était vraiment tôt. Il fallait dire que ces derniers jours, les choses avaient été plutôt calmes. Pas de grosses catastrophes, tragédies ou drames, même si chaque journée avait son poids d'infortune. Les missions étaient plus courtes, plus rapides, et les rapports bien plus nombreux.

Je me dirigeai vers Logan qui jetait un œil à l'open-space – nos bureaux étant quelque peu surélevés.

' Je pensais que tu pouvais leur parler dès maintenant, histoire de pouvoir libérer ceux qui ont déjà finis leur paperasse '

J'hochai la tête et il fit regrouper tout le monde. J'inspirai doucement. Les choses s'étaient bien passées ce week-end, la situation l'obligeait. Il ne pouvait y avoir de réelles confrontations à un mariage, uniquement des regards appuyés et des messes basses. Mais nous savions pertinemment que d'ici trois jours ou quatre, le mot sera passé dans tous les départements du Ministère et les choses sérieuses commenceront.

' Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps. Vous en avez peut-être déjà entendu parler, ou vous en entendrez forcément parler, mais certaines choses ont changées pour moi. …videmment, ma vie privée reste ma vie privée et en temps normal, je n'estimerai pas nécessaire de vous en parler. Seulement, nous sommes un peu une famille et je préfère que vous l'entendiez de moi plutôt que du gars du DACM qui vous prends en aparté dans l'ascenseur '

Quelques rires s'élevèrent.

' Vous savez très bien que les rumeurs déforment très rapidement la réalité. Je vais donc faire simplement. Oui, je divorce d'Aaron. Oui, c'était un mariage arrangé. Non, il ne m'a jamais forcé à faire quoique ce soit. Oui, je suis avec Eyrin Jònsson. Et oui, c'est cette même Eyrin Jònsson qui est à l'autre bout du couloir en train de faire vivre un cauchemar à un Président Sorcier. Sachez que, comme je l'ai dis, c'est de ma vie privée dont il s'agit, le but n'est donc pas de le crier sous tous les toits - même si je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Et ceux qui n'ont plus rien à faire, peuvent partir pour ce soir. C'était tout, merci '

Je me tournai vers Logan alors que personne ne bougeait réellement, il haussa les épaules devant le silence. Il fallut attendre quelques longues secondes pour qu'Alejandro fasse un léger signe et débloque la situation ' Je voulais juste savoir … Est-ce qu'il y a des photos ? '

Diana aplatit brusquement son parchemin sur la tête du mexicain ' Mais alors toi ! '

' Aïe. Je demandais juste ! Suffisait de dire non ! ' 

* * *

La rose subit le même destin que les croissants et le thé, terminant sagement sur le plateau. Je jetai un œil à l'heure et remontai les marches jusqu'au premier étage, délaissant le petit déjeuner sur la table basse. Comme à son habitude, Eyrin dormait plus que profondément. Elle avait un besoin de sommeil des plus incroyables.  
Je grimpai doucement sur le lit, remontant légèrement le draps. Je pourrais abandonner une dizaine de sirènes dans la chambre que leurs cris des plus aigues mettraient une bonne dizaine de minutes à lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne remarquerait probablement même pas un Magyar à Pointes qui viendrait s'écraser sur l'immeuble.  
Je déposai mes lèvres sur le bas de son dos, remontant des plus lentement. Je m'amusai ainsi du bout des doigts et de mes lèvres cinq bonnes minutes avant qu'elle ne donne signe de vie - une espèce de grognement plaintif qui me fit sourire. Je réitérais l'exercice, m'attardant cette fois-ci dans son cou, endroit sensible. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sembla enfin bouger.

' Mhhmmm '

' Mhm ? ' Répétais-je, amusée.

' Mhm ! ' Qu'elle s'exclama avec un sourire, déterminée.

' Oh, alors comme ça on fait semblant de dormir ? ' Feignais-je de m'offusquer.

Elle attrapa le drap qu'elle essaya vainement de remonter.

' Je dors. Ca ne se voit pas ? ' Qu'elle enchaîna d'une voix encore éraillée.

Je déposai à nouveau mes lèvres dans son cou, amusée au possible. J'avais beau avoir le droit au même spectacle chaque matin, ça n'enlevait rien de sa splendeur. Elle était tellement belle.  
Je laissai mon souffle se perdre sur son oreille, jouant de ses mèches entre mes doigts ' Joyeux anniversaire '

Elle se retourna lentement, ouvrant enfin les yeux. Je la regardai un moment, elle remonta les doigts le long de ma joue et jeta un œil sur la table basse, un sourire aux lèvres.

' Tu sais qu'avoir le droit tous les matins à un petit déjeuner déjà prêt au réveil, le thé chaud et le chocolat fondant, rends le petit déjeuner au lit de mon anniversaire moins marquant ? '

' Je te laisserai descendre le préparer toi-même, l'année prochaine ' Fis-je en cherchant d'une main son cadeau posé sur la table basse ' Ou peut-être plutôt demain, après-demain et le jour d'après, comme ça celui de ton anniversaire sera vraiment mais vraiment marquant '

' J'aime tes pancakes le matin ' Se rattrapa-t-elle avec un sourire.

' C'est ce que je me disais ' Souriais-je. Il fallait dire que j'étais très matinale, je me réveillais naturellement assez tôt pour être déjà prête et avoir déjà finit de préparer le petit déjeuner quand la RDJM prenait enfin la décision de se lever.

Je lui montrai d'un signe de tête l'emballage, quelque peu excitée. Eyrin étira un sourire et s'enquit de déballer son cadeau. Elle me jeta un regard interrogateur avant de s'arrêt net devant le bouquin, l'air embêté.

' Tu l'as déjà lu, n'est-ce pas ? ' Soupirai-je, quelque peu déçue. Pour une fois que je me décidai à ne pas lui offrir quelque chose qu'elle jugerait exorbitant – dur effort.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et enchaîna doucement ' Je suis au troisième chapitre '

' Il est sorti hier ! Et tu avais une journée de folie, tu t'es plains toute la semaine que tu ne pourrais pas aller à la séance de dédicace ! '

' Alexie est passée hier … Tu te rends pas compte comment la fin du précédent était horrible ! Je pouvais pas attendre ! Je suis vraiment désolée, je sais que tu adores offrir des cadea- Attends, il est dédicacé ? ' Qu'elle s'étonna alors qu'elle feuilletait le livre d'un geste automatique

' Oui. Je suis passée hier vite fait '

' Tu n'étais pas censée être au bureau ? '

' À quoi ça sert d'être la directrice si on ne peut pas s'absenter quelques instants ? '

Elle releva les yeux du bouquin, à la fois embêtée et ravie ' Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis pour qu'il laisse un mot pareil ? « On me dit que cet ouvrage finira entre les mains de la plus belle femme du monde et à en croire les yeux brillants de ma source, je ne peux qu'y croire. Joyeux anniversaire Eyrin » '

J'étirai un sourire, amusée par sa réaction et sa légère couleur rosée, et enchaînai ' Je me suis dis que mentir pouvait être nécessaire dans certains cas '

Elle m'envoya un regard assassin et je ris doucement, continuant ' Tu as de nouveaux marques pages '

' Des places pour le Sonorus ? ' Qu'elle s'étonna, billets en main, avant de se retourner, perdue ' Il me semblait que c'était complet … '

' J'ai quelques contacts au sein du ministère marocain … '

Elle étira un sourire et m'attira dans ses bras, visiblement satisfaite de son cadeau. Elle embrassa ma joue.

' Où est-ce que c'est ce soir, d'ailleurs ? '

' Ta blondasse a réservé la salle arrière du cachot '

Eyrin releva lentement la tête, à la fois amusée et étonnée.

' Tu as laissé Alice s'occuper de mon anniversaire ? '

' Vu qu'organiser l'occupe et lui fait penser à autre chose, je me suis dis qu'elle serait moins chiante si elle s'occupait de ce soir '

' …videmment, ce n'est pas pour qu'elle se sente mieux que tu l'as laissé s'occuper de la soirée pour laquelle vous vous déchirez chaque année. Le contraire n'aurait aucun sens '

' …videmment, pourquoi voudrais-je qu'elle aille mieux ? '

Elle rit doucement et s'empara de mes lèvres, passant ses mains autour de mon cou.

' C'est vraiment gentil de ta part '

' Petit déjeuner ? ' Esquivai-je en tentant d'atteindre le plateau toujours immobile sur la table basse. Eyrin secoua la tête avec un sourire, arrêtant mon geste de sa main sur mon avant-bras et remonta légèrement ses doigts le long de mon bras. Ses lèvres ne furent pas longues à se cacher dans mon cou.

' C'est mon anniversaire … '

Ses baisers se firent rapidement plus appuyés et ses gestes plus pressés. Je l'arrêtai avec un sourire, sachant très bien que la laisser continuer ainsi me ferait probablement être des plus en retard au bureau.

' Anniversaire ou non, tu sais qu'il y en a qui travaillent ? '

' Je ne fais que déballer mon cadeau … ' Qu'elle répondit contre mes lèvres, ses mains glissant sur ma peau nue pour remonter mon haut.

' Est-ce que tu es vraiment en train de me dire que je suis tombée amoureuse d'une femme qui fait d'aussi foireux jeux de mots ? '

' Mhm mhm ' Fut sa seule réponse, trop occupée à jouer de ses lèvres sur ma peau.

' Sérieusement, Eyrin. Je dois être au bur- Ouh … Ca, ce n'est vraiment … Vraiment, pas loyal ' Riais-je alors qu'elle s'attaqua à mes hanches du bout des ses doigts.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, amusée, et releva les yeux, affichant son air à la fois innocent et tout à fait coupable terriblement sexy.

' À quoi ça sert d'être la directrice si tu ne peux pas t'absenter quelques instants ? ' Sourit-elle, malicieuse

' Je plains vraiment ces pauvres Présidents Sorciers … ' Souriai-je alors que je capitulai, l'aidant à retirer totalement mon haut. 

* * *

Je remontai rapidement les escaliers menant aux bureaux, n'apercevant que quelques rares personnes. La plupart d'entre eux avaient déjà été affectés à leurs missions et les autres achevaient les derniers parchemins à remplir.

' J'ai loupé quelque chose ? '

Logan se retourna, surpris. Olivia et l'égyptienne étaient également dans son bureau.

' Tu veux dire, à part tes … ' Il jeta un œil à sa montre ' une heure et quart de retard ? '

' Je suis vraiment désolée '

' Ca ne t'arrives jamais, on s'inquiétait ' qu'il enchaîna en montrant les filles d'un geste de la tête.

' Je sais, je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai toujours très bien dormis, mais hier soir … J'imagine que le stress avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment ... Je me suis endormie très tard, ou plutôt très tôt, et je suis vraiment pas habituée à ce rythme. Je n'ai pas entendu le réveil '

Héria éclata de rire avant d'enchaîner, amusée au possible.

' Je me demande vraiment comment j'ai pu ne rien voir toutes ces années avec Aaron … Tu ne sais pas mentir en réalité. Trop d'explications pour être crédible quoique je souligne la spontanéité du délire, impressionnant '

J'ouvrai la bouche, la refermai et me retournai vers Logan.

' Ok, je suis vraiment désolée, ça ne se reproduira plus '

Il acquiesça avec un sourire, s'emparant de parchemins alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir.

' J'espère au moins qu'Eyrin a apprécié son cadeau '

Je fermai les yeux, prise au piège et il continua ' C'est à quelle heure ce soir ? '

' 21 h à la maison, on ira au cachot par la suite '

Logan et Héria sortirent tout deux du bureau, amusés comme jamais et Olivia étira un sourire ' Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça leur passera dans quelques jours '

' J'ai l'impression que ce soir ça va être notre fête '

' Il y a de grandes chances oui ' Sourit l'australienne. 

* * *

Une chose était sûre, les ragots voyageaient au sein du ministère plus rapidement qu'une centaine de notes. Cela n'avait pas même fait vingt-quatre heures que les regards s'étaient déjà fait plus appuyés au tournant des couloirs et à l'intérieur des cages d'ascenseurs.

' Pas touche ' Lançai-je à la RDJM alors qu'elle tenta de se faufiler en douce dans la cuisine, pensant probablement que j'étais trop occupée pour m'apercevoir de quoique ce soit.

Elle soupira, rejetant sa tête en arrière. …trangement, les gens n'avaient pas encore tout à fait assemblé nos deux noms. Eyrin n'avait rien remarqué d'étrange – ou peut-être n'avait-elle simplement pas fait attention.

' C'est mon anniversaire ! '

Je ris doucement, me retournant.

' Tu me l'as fait une fois mais pas deux. De toute façon, j'ai presque finis. Et sors de cette cuisine '

Elle lâcha un nouveau soupir, sachant très bien qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de toucher de près ou de loin à la cuisine le jour de son anniversaire. Avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, la porte d'entrée sonna et j'étirai un petit sourire. Les premiers invités.

' Hey, Alex, Ethan ' Fit Eyrin alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte ' Et le petit bout, salut toi. Tu as bien grandis dis-donc ! '

Je ramenais le dernier plateau d'apéritifs-desserts-et-plus-si-affinités sur la table basse du salon et vînt à la rencontre des nouveaux arrivants.

' On ne viendra probablement pas avec vous au cachot, par contre. Je suis désolé ' Enchérit Ethan après les salutations et embrassades de rigueur.

' Non bien sûr, pas de problèmes. C'est déjà bien que vous soyez venus '

' Tristan voulait souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à sa tata ' Sourit Alexie alors que le petit avait attrapé une mèche de cheveux d'Eyrin

' Vous attendez beaucoup de monde ? '

Eyrin se retourna vers moi, toute aussi curieuse de la réponse.

' Euh … Quelques personnes '

C'était probablement la première fois que tout le monde était réuni à la maison, la première fois, même, que les filles du bureau découvraient l'appartement. Une visite qui avait fasciné Héria tout aussi intensément que la présence d'Aaron « l'ex-mari qui n'a jamais été réellement mari ». Emily, Maya et Alexie discutaient maternité et grossesse sous l'œil ennuyé d'Alice. Logan laissait tomber le statut de patron pour discuter avec l'italienne, étroitement surveillé par une Olivia tout sourire. Nous savions tous qu'il se passait quelque chose entre les deux, tout comme nous savions tous que Logan était beaucoup trop droit pour tenter quoique ce soit en étant son patron et Chiara bien trop timide pour faire le premier pas. Et le reste était perdu dans une vive conversation sur le Quidditch. Il fallait dire que les Canons de Chudley venaient tout juste de battre les Frelons et que Nathan – ferveur défenseur des Flèches d'Appleby, l'ennemi juré des Frelons, était plutôt heureux de cette défaite. Enfin de cette « humiliation ».

' Tout ce que je dis, c'est que les Canons ont une équipe toute fraîche. Et elle va faire des dégâts ' Fit Christopher

' Elle a juste changé ses poursuiveurs. Le plus gros problème c'est l'attrapeur. Chase est vraiment mauvais ' Enchérit Nathan

' Il n'est pas si mauvais, excuse-moi mais Klaerk n'est pas franchement extraordinaire et ça n'empêche pas les Flèches de tenir le championnat '

' C'est qui, ces nouveaux poursuiveurs ? ' Demanda Eyrin ' C'est étrange de changer tout ses poursuiveurs d'un coup comme ça '

' Terry, Jason et Mattew. Personne ne les voulait parce qu'ils insistaient pour être pris tous les trois en même temps, c'est un gros risque à prendre pour une équipe '

Je relevai vivement les yeux, surprise. …taient-ce les mêmes qu'à Poudlard ? Les trois poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle qui s'étaient emparés du championnat avec une prouesse folle ? Ceux qui avaient représenté Poudlard avec nous pour le Tournoi Inter-…coles de Sorcellerie ?

' Ils jouaient à Poufsouffle à Poudlard ? '

' S'ils étaient à Poufsouffle, je n'en ai aucune idée mais ils jouaient à Poudlar- attends, les poursuiveurs qui jouaient avec vous ? ' Reprit Nathan alors qu'il percutait à son tour

' Je me disais que les noms me rappelaient quelque chose ! '

' De quoi est-ce vous parlez ? ' Demanda Olivia, visiblement perdue.

' Eyrin et Lilith ont joué avec les nouveaux poursuiveurs des Canons à Poudlard '

' Vous avez jouer au Quidditch ? ' Qu'elle répéta, on ne peut plus surprise.

' J'étais une excellente attrapeuse ! '

' C'est pour ça que Serpentard a finit dernier ' Rit Eyrin

' Et que Poudlard a gagné le Tournoi ' Rétorquai-je

' C'est sûr que tu as été très utile contre les danois '

Je me retournai vers Eyrin, visiblement très fière d'elle.

' Ouuuuuh moi je veux savoir ! ' S'enquit brusquement Héria toute excitée.

' Il n'y a rien à savoir, j'ai été touchée par les cognards et j'ai chuté. Eyrin a eu tellement peur qu'elle a presque abandonné ses buts '

' Hey, on a dû assurer tout le match sans attrapeur et faire un maximum de points pour être sûr d'avoir plus de 150 points sur les danois ! ' Rétorqua t-elle

' Bah, vous ne pouviez pas juste changer d'attrapeur ? '

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Aaron qui ne savait plus où se mettre. C'est vrai que le Quidditch ne l'intéressait pas spécialement mais tout de même.

' On ne peut pas changer l'attrapeur une fois tombé du balais, c'est une règle fondamentale du Quidditch ' Expliqua finalement Nathan

* * *

La rue moldue était assez étroite et longue, il fallait s'y enfoncer jusqu'au bout afin de pouvoir accéder à la bouche d'égout servant d'entrée au cachot tout en faisant attention d'éviter d'attirer l'attention des moldus. Il n'était pas spécialement tard mais le silence était suffisamment présent dans la ville pour qu'un groupe se fasse rapidement repéré. Surtout si celui-ci avait déjà bu quelques verres.

' Vous avez pas oublié la poudre de cheminette pour le retour ? ' Demanda brusquement Olivia alors que nous nous retrouvions devant la bouche d'égout.

' Je n'aime pas transplaner quand j'ai bu, on sait jamais … '

' Ne t'inquiètes pas ' Souriais-je ' On ne l'a pas oublié '

Elle acquiesça lentement, rassurée, et la blondasse sortit sa baguette. Elle tapota légèrement la bouche qui finit par s'ouvrir d'elle-même, laissant apercevoir un petit escalier. L'entrée du cachot.  
Il fallait avouer que le lieu se prêtait au nom. Le bar était une réelle réplique des cachots de Poudlard, un véritable retour en arrière. Le froid des murs, la morosité des pierres, les couleurs ternes, vides, les arcs, l'architecture, la lumière et ses lueurs vertes, bleues, rouges. Et sur les murs, comme un arrière plan, des fioles ici et là entre des armoires, d'autant de couleurs qu'il était possible d'en voir, des livres usés, déchirés, des armoires remplies de choses et ingrédients en tout genre. Sauf qu'il y avait des rires, de l'agitation, une chaleur humaine incroyable. C'était un des bars les plus prisés de la ville et puis surtout, l'un des plus original.

Alice nous mena directement à l'arrière-salle, passant devant le comptoir et les tables bondées de gens. La majorité des tables ne convenaient que pour six personnes et si certains ne nous avaient pas suivit jusqu'ici, nous restions tout de même plus d'une douzaine. L'arrière-salle permettait d'accueillir jusqu'à une vingtaine de personnes, il fallait juste réservé tôt.

Mais si le décor et la ressemblance avec Poudlard est impressionnante, ce n'est rien comparé à la carte. Le cachot ne servait majoritairement que des cocktails – alcoolisés ou non, qui correspondaient à de véritables potions. C'était la magie du lieu, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait des meilleurs cocktails de Londres. Polynectar, Amortentia, Goutte-du-Mort-Vivant, Felix Felicis … La carte n'était composée que de potions revisitées en cocktails et servies dans de véritables fioles, différentes pour chaque potion.

' Je prendrai bien un Amortentia '

' Eyrin et Alice prennent aussi un Amortentia, on a qu'à prendre un chaudron '

' Si on prends un chaudron, on aura pas notre couleur … ' Suggéra Alice

En plus des noms, les cocktails reprenaient les principaux aspects et caractéristiques des potions, y compris leurs couleurs. Si ce n'était l'Amortentia qui avait une couleur unique pour chacun d'entre nous (à défaut d'avoir une odeur particulière comme la potion réelle). De la même manière, pour que votre Polynectar ne se mélange et ait son goût si particulier, il fallait qu'un de vos cheveux touche le cocktail et se transforme en touillette. C'était impressionnant.

' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans l'Amortentia déjà ? '

' Vodka, liqueur de pêche et jus de fraise '

' Je pense que je vais plutôt prendre l'Œil-Vif ' Fit Aaron

' Ce sera un Felix Felicis pour moi '

' Je vais prendre la même chose ' Enchérit Olivia ' Ca a l'air bien fruité '

Il fallut tout de même une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que tout le monde n'ait trouvé ce qui lui convenait.

' Mhm … ' Fit Alice alors que la serveuse attendait ' Ce sera donc un chaudron de Felix Felicis pour trois personnes, trois Amortentia, deux Polynectar, un Œil-Vif, une potion d' Amnésie, une potion d'Enflure, un philtre de Paix, et une solution de Force '

La vingtaine de minute d'attente passa bien rapidement entre rires et rougissements d'Eyrin, Héria était fidèle à elle-même et la situation était encore bien trop nouvelle pour penser qu'elle s'en lasserait déjà.

' Dans le bureau de Lilith ' Fit-elle soudainement en se retournant vers Eyrin alors que nous discutions. La RDJM rougit brusquement et l'égyptienne étira un sourire ravi.

' Je m'en doutais ! '

' Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez avec ça ? ' Demanda Emily alors qu'Héria et Johana étaient pliées de rires.

' Elles savent qu'Eyrin rougit quand on parle de … Donc elles sont parties du principe qu'en la prenant par surprise, si elle rougissait, c'était qu'elles n'étaient pas très loin de la vérité ' Expliquais-je tant bien que mal, amusée par la situation au plus grand malheur d'Eyrin qui me lançait un regard désespéré

' Oh … Donc quand elles parlaient des salles d'audiences tout à l'heure … '

' Je n'ai pas rougis ' Enchérit Eyrin

' Oh que si tu as rougis ! ' Riais-je avant de m'arrêter sous le regard d'Eyrin alors que les filles repartaient dans un éclat de rire ' Mhm, je veux dire, mhm '

' Et puis ça ne tient pas debout, quoique vous disiez sur le sujet, je rougis ' Enchaîna la RDJM

' En fait, tu ne rougis que quand ça te concerne. On peut parler de sexe comme on veut, tu ne rougis pas. Et quand on en vient à ta vie sexuelle ou à Lilith, là … ' Répondit Emily.

' D'ailleurs, tu peux dire n'importe quoi d'obscène, tu ne rougis pas ' Continua Christopher

Eyrin chercha du soutien chez la blondasse qui dû bien admettre qu'il n'y avait rien à faire cette fois-ci.

' Sérieusement ? ' Fit Eyrin, abasourdie.

' Ce sont toujours les plus calmes et discrètes qui sont les plus dévergondées, je l'ai toujours dis ' Enchaîna Héria en direction de Johana bien qu'elle fut très loin d'être discrète.

' Et ce sont toujours celles qui en parlent le plus qui en font le moins ' Répliqua Eyrin du tac-o-tac, provoquant l'éclat de rire du reste de la table.

Finalement, les commandes arrivèrent. Le chaudron – un véritable petit chaudron bien plus pratique et économique quand nous étions plusieurs, était au milieu de la table accompagné des fioles vides et le reste des cocktails arrivèrent petit à petit.

' L'Enflure ? ' Demanda la serveuse la potion d'Enflure en main alors que nous éclations de rire.

Nathan attrapa son cocktail sous un fou rire à peine calmé, à en avoir les larmes aux yeux.

' On aurait vraiment dû essayer ce cocktail plus tôt ' Rit Alice ' Elle sort ça tellement naturellement '

' Je t'en commanderai un la prochaine fois ' Souriais-je en direction de Maya. Elle me jeta un regard noir avant de jeter un œil à la fiole vide que je remplissais du chaudron.

' Si j'étais toi Lilith, j'en mettrai beaucoup plus. Il te faudra effectivement beaucoup de chance pour qu'Eyrin ait pitié de toi ce soir … '

Je jetai un œil à sa propre fiole, quelque peu rosée.

' De l'Amortentia ? Je me disais bien qu'on ne pouvait pas te faire un enfant sans aide ! '

' Les filles ! ' Fit Nathan, le plus sérieusement du monde – provocant un deuxième fou-rire généralisé. Et ça ne s'arrêta pas lorsque, glissant la touillette dans le cocktail pour pouvoir le mélanger, celle-ci quadrupla de volume.

' Enooooorme ! ' S'exclama la blondasse. 

* * *

Pas grand chose n'avait changé avec le temps. Il y avait toujours les mêmes boxes, toujours les mêmes dossiers éparpillés à droite à gauche, les mêmes tableaux blindés de photos, de punaises et de fils. C'était toujours les mêmes enquêtes qu'on éventrait ; on en fermait une pour en ouvrir deux.

' Lilith Keenan ! Hey, ça fait un bail ' Sourit Conrad, et se retournant vers son co-équipier il rajouta ' Ma toute première affaire '

Son collègue me lança de légères salutations et Conrad s'assit légèrement sur son bureau.

' Alors, quel bon vent t'amènes ? '

Je lui montrai d'un signe de tête Olivia juste derrière moi.

' On aurait besoin de ton aide avec une certaine discrétion '

Il acquiesça et nous mena dans l'une des salles d'interrogatoire du bureau des Aurors.

' Ca concerne les Crachvies ? ' Qu'il demanda, étonné.

' Plus ou moins. Disons que nous sommes en train d'ouvrir une piste alternative … Dont nous ne pouvons pas spécialement parler et dont personne ne doit entendre quoique ce soit '

' Ok, bien sûr. De quoi est-ce que vous avez besoin ? '

Olivia me jeta un regard et j'avançai doucement.

' On aurait besoin de ta femme, en réalité. Ce qu'elle avait fait pour l'affaire Davis ? '

' Oh … Mais vous avez de quoi travailler ? Parce qu'elle a besoin de beaucoup de données pour faire ça '

Je souris doucement ' Les données, c'est justement ce dont on a de trop '

' Je lui en parlerai '

' Ok, merci beaucoup '

' Hey, Lilith ' Qu'il fit alors que nous nous apprêtions à sortir de la salle ' On … Mhm, on raconte quelques petites choses sur toi ' Il rit nerveusement ' Tu n'es pas … Je veux dire, tu n'es pas, tu vois … '

Je lançai un regard surpris à l'australienne qui haussa les épaules. La situation était véritablement des plus étranges.

' Je ne suis pas quoi ? '

' Tu sais bien … '

' Non, je n'en ai aucune idée. De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? '

Il releva les yeux, déglutit et secoua la tête ' Tu sais quoi, c'est pas vraiment important '

J'acquiesçai lentement et nous sortions du bureau des Aurors. Une fois dans le couloir du DJM, nous éclations de rire.

' Sa tête ! ' Rit Olivia ' Han Merlin, tu es vraiment une horrible personne Lilith '

' Je n'allais pas encore lui faciliter le travail ' Riais-je moi aussi

* * *

' Donc, qu'est-ce que vous avez besoin exactement ? ' Fit la femme de Conrad ' Traiter l'ensemble des informations qui sont sur des années de journaux ? '

' C'est un peu près ça. En fait, on aimerait savoir s'il y a une différence de fréquence de certains événements entre avant et après 1998 '

' Quels événements ? '

' Tous, si c'est possible. Catastrophes naturelles, politique, économie, maladies … Je ne sais pas, tout '

' Oui, c'est possible ' Qu'elle fit brusquement ' Mais ce sera extrêmement long d'une part, surtout si je suis seule, et je n'ai pas énormément de temps à y consacrer, et il faudra plus de précisions de votre part par la suite. Il va falloir coder les événements '

' Comment ça ? '

' Eh bien, par exemple, imaginons que vous codez qu'en terme de nature. Vous aurez tout ce qui est politique, économique, médicale, technologique ect … Donc on pourra dire que la politique c'est équivalent à 1, l'économie à 2, le médical à 3 ect … À chaque fois qu'apparaît cet événement dans un journal, on le rentre dans la base de données et l'ordinateur fera déjà le travail par la suite. Mais si vous voulez plus d'informations, par exemple l'intensité des conséquences de cet événement, il va falloir me coder cette intensité. Qu'est ce serait une intensité faible, qu'est-ce que serait une intensité élevée, moyenne. Et plus vous voulez d'informations, plus il va falloir être précis et clair dans vos attentes avant de démarrer quoique ce soit '

' Et si nous vous proposons un … codage, vous pourriez véritablement le faire ? '

' Avec énormément de temps et de moyens, oui '

' Mais il faut juste rentrer les données dans l'hibou emboîté, n'importe qui peut le faire si il sait utiliser l'hibou emboîté, n'est-ce pas ? '

Elle fronça les sourcils et Olivia reprit ' Je veux dire … votre ordi … na … tor ? '

' Effectivement, quelqu'un d'appliqué et de consciencieux pourrait le faire. Et évidemment, plus il y a de gens dessus, plus ça ira vite. Je pourrais ensuite faire l'analyse '

' Et c'est difficile à apprendre pour quelqu'un qui n'a aucune base ? '

' Il suffit de ne montrer que l'utilisation de la base de données, ce n'est pas très compliqué '

Olivia se retourna lentement vers moi.

' Ca me semble faisable ' 

* * *

J'étais en train de finir de traiter les derniers rapports pour la réunion de demain lorsqu'Eyrin était venue perdre son visage dans mon cou, soupirant contre ma peau. Elle resta ainsi, se contentant de me regarder terminer et classer les derniers parchemins dans un léger silence. Une fois ceci de terminer, elle sembla enfin reprendre vie.

' Devines qui vient de faire fermer sa grande gueule à Merty ? ' Qu'elle sourit, amusée

' Tu as gagné ton procès ' Remarquai-je

' Non – enfin oui, mais j'ai surtout remarqué que je travaillais avec des idiots '

' Oh … Ils ont enfin compris '

Elle acquiesça légèrement, visiblement heureuse de la situation. Ce qui était pour le moins étrange.

' …videmment, j'ai eu le droit à des remarques vraiment déplacées. Et cet idiot, qui voulait probablement m'humilier en public, a attendu que je vienne dans notre espace commun pour ouvrir la bouche '

' Et tu l'as mangé tout crû ' Souriais-je

' Oh oui ! ' Qu'elle s'exclama ' Il était là, tout fier, « Hey, Jònsson, alors comme ça on aime les chattes !? ». Crois-moi, il est vite redescendu devant le fou-rire des autres quand je lui ai répondu « Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas ça toi ? » '

' La première règle à respecter lorsque l'on est RDJM : ne jamais emmerder Eyrin Jònsson ' M'amusai-je alors qu'elle étirait un sourire à son tour revenant derrière moi, son menton contre mon épaule.

' Tu penses qu'ils vont en profiter demain ? '

' C'est de la politique, bien sûr qu'ils vont en profiter '

* * *

J'étais en avance d'une dizaine de minutes, quelque peu stressée et inquiète. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'audace dont pourraient faire preuve les différents représentants, si le danger était immédiat, visible, ou s'il se ferait au contraire dans les couloirs entre quelques murmures. Oseraient-ils attaquer directement, ouvrant littéralement le front ? C'était probablement leur unique chance, de toute manière. S'ils voulaient me voir partir, il leur faudrait amener le sujet lors d'une réunion.  
Et le texte encadrant le bureau était clair, uniquement deux scénarios pouvaient amener à la destitution d'un des directeurs : soit l'élément en question était congédié de toute activité du bureau par le représentant de son pays soit il freinait le bon fonctionnement du bureau en entravant les relations internationales et il fallait alors l'unanimité de l'ensemble des représentants.

Ils arrivèrent finalement les uns après les autres et nous commencions par le rapport d'activités.

' Du 12 août au 15 août, les éléments Markus, Starck, et Lambert ont été envoyés en Afghanistan dans le village de Dahaneh où les talibans et la FIAS sont entrés en conflit. 10 à 23 morts. Le 15 août, les éléments Satiah et Brückner se sont retrouvés en Afghanistan pour un attentat-suicide, il en est de même pour le 18 août avec les éléments Paze et Dertli. Depuis le 20 août, les éléments Vasquez et Menkh sont dépêchés en Afghanistan regardant les élections présidentielles très contestées et – '

' Nous avons, je pense, plus important à discuter ' Coupa brusquement Williams ' Ce sont des choses que nous pouvons très bien lire dans ce … complet dossier qu'est le votre '

' Il me semblait que vous ne vouliez rien ajouter à l'ordre du jour '

' La question est tellement habituelle qu'on en oublie d'y répondre '

' Très bien ' Souriais-je malgré que je sentais que le vent tournait ' Qu'est-ce qui peut bien être plus important ? '

' Votre capacité à gérer le bureau … '

' Que vous n'avez jamais remis en question '

' C'était avant d'apprendre … l'état de votre vie personnelle '

' Ce que Williams essaye de dire, c'est que certains de vos choix pourraient être remis en question ' Enchaîna le représentant du Canada.

J'étirai un sourire. Ils étaient passés par derrière, comme des lâches. …videmment. Que pouvons-nous attendre d'autre de la politique ? Le mécanisme, à découvert, ne servirait à rien.

' Ainsi que votre capacité à résister à la pression ' Continua l'indien.

' C'est vraiment dommage que votre ambition ne vous fasse voir qu'une partie du tableau ' Commençai-je. Si Eyrin avait bien montrer une chose lors de ses procès, c'était qu'y plonger totalement était parfois la meilleure des solutions. Surprendre, prendre à contre-pied, sortir des sentiers battus, aller là où on ne vous attends pas. Après tout je n'avais plus rien à perdre, autant dire ce qu'ils n'oseraient jamais avouer et sortir des tréfonds politiques, sortir du jeu politique lui-même. Il y avait toujours eu cette règle implicite, cette illusion dans laquelle nous nous faisions vivre, ce mensonge constant. Personne ne pouvait dire haut et fort ce qu'il se passait réellement. Personne. Ce n'était pas politique.  
Et ça tombait bien, je n'étais pas politicienne.

' Honnêtement ' Riais-je ' Quelle est la probabilité qu'un de vos éléments soit choisis ? Vous voyez bien devant l'immobilisme de John que vous débarrassez de moi sera facile. Mais cet immobilisme ne veut dire qu'une chose : je suis la seule et unique personne qui se dresse entre vous et le Royaume-Uni dans une totale transparence et une complète neutralité. Actuellement, je suis la meilleure arme que vous ayez. John sautera sur la moindre occasion pour me faire partir parce qu'il ne m'a pas sous sa main, qu'il ne me contrôle pas et que mon seul intérêt est le bon fonctionnement du bureau. Je ne suis plus avec le Ministère britannique, je n'y étais – d'ailleurs, que très peu. Ma seule préoccupation est le BISDMMM, j'en ai déjà fait montre et j'en fais montre en ce moment-même. Merlin, qui vous dit, qu'est-ce qui vous fait même croire que mon successeur sera du même acabit ? Après tout, regardez-vous, à vous jeter dès que la porte s'ouvre. On ne peut qu'en attendre autant des éléments que vous avez formé '

Le silence tomba et je fus toute aussi surprise qu'eux. Cela pouvait paraître des plus idiot, mais le parler franc n'avait jamais sa place autour de cette table, dans cette mécanique. Les gens n'aimaient pas ça. La diplomatie n'était pas directe, elle était tranchante, menaçante et dangereuse, mais elle utilisait des images, des clins d'œil et détournait le problème pour frapper par derrière.  
Et si j'avais sonné quelque peu désespérée avec ces derniers mots, personne ne sembla sans préoccuper. Ils se jetèrent un regard, échangeant sans bruits.

' Vous parliez des élections présidentielles afghanes ' Reprit finalement le canadien alors qu'un poids tomba de mes épaules. 

* * *

Je ramassais mes parchemins alors que la salle se vida et attrapai le verre d'eau, laissant la tension m'abandonner. Le stress, l'impatience et l'excitation avaient fatigué mon esprit, mon corps. Je me sentais lourde comme jamais et, pourtant, quelque peu libérée d'un poids. La crise majeure était passée, in-extremis, mais les conséquences n'allaient pas m'oublier.

' Vraiment ? ' Fit brusquement John alors que je sursautai sous la surprise ' Vraiment ? ' Reprit-il, riant nerveusement ' Tu crois vraiment que tu vas t'en sortir après m'avoir humilié ainsi ? '

' Tu t'es humilié de ton plein gré lorsque tu les as laissé remettre en doute la capacité de ton élément – d'ailleurs, cela ne m'étonnerait même pas que vous vous soyez concertés '

C'était ça le plus ahurissant dans l'histoire, tout le monde avait conscience de la situation, tout le monde avait compris le geste et le message de John lorsque celui-ci n'était pas intervenu en ma faveur. Et même s'ils s'étaient concertés avant la réunion, planifiant ma destitution, il avait fallut que quelqu'un leur cri la vérité pour qu'ils la prennent en compte. Parce qu'une fois énoncés, les mots étaient des armes. Continuer la chasse aurait prouvé mes mots : ils auraient prouvé collaborer avec John, être des rapaces, ne chercher que le pouvoir politique. Et même si tout le monde savait que c'étaient exactement ce qu'ils faisaient, tant que l'illusion était maintenue et que personne n'en parlait à voix haute, rien n'était vrai, rien n'existait.  
J'étais littéralement sortie du jeu et ils n'avaient pu se défendre comme ils en avaient l'habitude, mais c'était à double tranchant – en montrant que je pouvais sortir ainsi des sentiers battus, je montrais que j'étais d'autant plus dangereuse. Qui comprends, maîtrise mais se joue des règles et traditions est menaçant, peu importe combien celles-ci sont implicites.

' Tu crois vraiment que tu as du pouvoir, pas vrai ? Tu crois vraiment que tu vas t'en sortir ? ' Il rit doucement ' Lilith, tu n'es qu'une gamine, ici. Tu n'as encore rien compris malgré ce que tout le monde pense de toi, tu n'es rien, tu ne vaux rien. Tu as eu de la chance, énormément de chance, diriger un bureau – '

' Alors qu'à mon âge tu étais toujours un assistant, n'est-ce pas ? ' Le coupai-je alors que je comprenais enfin quel était son problème ' C'est vraiment ça qui te déranges ? Que, moi, la gamine, ait réussit là où tu as échoué ? Que je suis mieux placée que toi ? De la même manière que ça t'a rendu dingue que je réussisse à convaincre les français ? Vraiment ? Et je suis la gamine ? Ou peut-être que le problème c'est que je suis une femme ? C'est pour ça que tu crois que je suis ici, pas vrai ? Ça te dérange de savoir que non, je ne suis pas passée sous le bureau, surtout maintenant que tu comprends que ce n'est pas une possibilité envisageable ? '

Il s'approcha de moi, énervé comme jamais. Je soutins son regard menaçant et il étira un sourire soudain.

' J'étais venu te dire que le Ministère britannique remplace un de ses éléments. Tu t'es battue pour garder ta place de directrice, tu viens de perdre ta place en tant qu'élément du BISDMMM. Félicitations '

' Tu ne peux pas faire ça ' Crachai-je, abasourdie. La scène était tellement surréaliste que j'avais l'impression de ne pas en faire partie. C'était impossible. J'avais fais le plus dur.

' Regardes-moi ' qu'il fit, heureux comme jamais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir.

' Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire quand ils se rendront compte que ta décision est personnelle ? Ils vont se débarrasser de toi tout aussi rapidement ! Tu ne peux pas te le permettre ! '

Il se retourna avec un énorme sourire, sautillant presque sur ses deux jambes.

' Lilith … ' Rit-il ' Encore faudrait-il qu'ils se rendent compte que ma décision est personnelle '


End file.
